Ugly Cyber
by NunaaBaozie
Summary: Sehun kesal dengan sang kakak yang selalu bermain ponsel, lebih tepatnya bermain aplikasi CyberChat. Kim Jongin, seorang desainer berpenampilan nerd, mengikuti jejak Minseok untuk bermain CyberChat. Perkenalan antara Olive Kim dan White Oh, akankah berjalan mulus ketika mereka bertemu di dunia nyata? main HunKai, slight XiuHan/GS/ rate-T
1. Chapter 1

HunKai

Sehun milik Nini, dan Nini milik Sehun.

GS/rated-T, aman/

Salam biji kopi pilihan

X

X

X

Makan siang di kantin perusahaan Siemens ini menjadi hal yang wajar dengan penuhnya para pekerja kantoran yang hendak mengisi perut mereka setelah bekerja selama kurang lebih 4 jam lamanya. Tak terkecuali 2 orang sahabat perempuan yang tengah mengunyah bibimbap Lee ahjumma yang terkenal di kantin berukuran 25x25 meter. Jika dilihat dari sebelah mata maka bisa dilihat jika keduanya itu berpenampilan berbeda. Salah satu yang membedakan mereka adalah pakaian dan mode yang mereka kenakan. Salah satu dari mereka berpakaian serba tertutup dengan rambut berkepang 2, berkacamata tebal serta berponi depan. Sementara gadis dihadapannya ini berpakaian modis, berpipi gembul, berambut gelombang yang dicat cokelat madu ini. Mereka berdua bekerja di divisi yang sama dan sudah bekerja selama 2 dan 5 tahun. Jongin dan Minseok dengan Minseok yang lebih tua 3 tahun diatas Jongin. Jam istirahat selama 1 jam menurut mereka sudah cukup mengistirahatkan tubuh terutama mata mereka di layar komputer.

Jongin menaikkan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat yeoja gembul dihadapannya ini terlalu fokus dengan benda persegi panjang dan tipis dengan disertai kikik an khas miliknya. Sudah seminggu lamanya Minseok bertingkah seperti itu mengabaikan Jongin yang harus mempoutkan bibir bawahnya imut.

" unnie berhentilah, kau mengabaikanku "

Ujarnya dengan menyendokkan bibimbab ke dalam mulut. Minseok mendongak lalu tersenyum menunjukkan gigi kelinci

" maaf jonginnie, aku terlalu larut "

" memang apa mengasyikkannya bermain ponsel? "

Minseok meletakkan ponsel dan beralih kepada sendok yang sedari tadi diabaikannya

" tidak ada, aku hanya sedang chatting di dunia maya. Dan aku mendapatkan teman cerita yang menyenangkan "

" lalu obrolan apa saja yang sudah kalian bicarakan ?"

" banyak, mulai dari hobi, kegemaran dan apa yang kita suka. Dan sedari kemarin malam kita membahas topik yang sama dimana aku dan dia menyukainya "

" apa ?"

Jongin meminum jus jeruk dan kembali fokus kepada sahabatnya ini

" kau tahu bukan jika aku terlalu obsesi dengan negara inggris terlebih aku menggilai dunia harry potter "

" hmmb "

" dan ternyata dia juga menyukai inggris dan dia pernah pergi kesana jonginnie "

" lalu ?"

Ucapan antusias dari Minseok hanya dibalas dengan tatapan malas Jongin

" dan dia banyaaaak sekali bercerita mengenai inggris dan kau tahu, dia pernah ke kastil dimana daniel radcliffe, emma watson dan rupert grint pernah syuting.. uuuh aku ingin kesana "

" jika unnie, ingin kesana pergi saja. Tinggal memesan tiket, siapkan uang, pasport dan kamus bahasa inggris. Simpel bukan ?"

" aiissh kau ini "

Jongin terkekeh melihat sunbaenya ini cemberut, persis seperti tupai aah atau hamster.

" tapi ngomong-ngomong teman unnie itu siapa?"

" kami hanya saling mengenal mengenai inisial dan jenis kelamin. Kita hanya teman di dunia maya jadi tidak perlu sedetail itu untuk menjelaskan siapa kami sebenarnya "

Jongin mengangguk mengerti

" kau harus mencobanya jonginnie, ini menyenangkan. Kau akan mempunyai teman cerita "

" tapi aku tidak tertarik unnie "

" tapi jika kau mau mencobanya kau tidak akan merasa kesepian. Aku juga tidak harus selalu disampingmu jika kau ingin bercerita "

"..."

" terkadang menjadi teman dekat seperti kita ini begitu menyenangkan, saling berbagi cerita, keluh kesah dan lainnya. Tetapi kau tahu, akan lebih menyenangkan jika kau berbagi cerita dengan orang yang tidak kau kenal sebelumnya karena apa. karena dia akan melupakan apa yang menjadi bahan omongan kita karena kita akan menganggap jika kita tidak akan pernah bertemu terlebih jika teman ceritamu dari negara lain atau dari negara yang sama tapi kita saling berjauhan "

Minseok berucap begitu lancar dengan menatap keluar kantin. Posisi mereka di meja paling pojok dan itu langsung mengarah ke arah belakang kantin dimana disana ada sebuah pemandangan indah yakni lapangan sepak bola yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Jongin hanya memandangnya dan tersenyum.

X

X

X

Di lain tempat, Lelaki bertubuh kurus dengan rambut berwarna hitam pekat itu menatap jengah kepada kakak laki-laki satu-satunya. Selama 2 jam mereka berada dalam satu ruangan, mereka hanya saling diam dengan kakak absurdnya ini tertawa seperti orang gila. Lelaki kurus itu entah sudah beratus bahkan beribu umpatan ditujukan kepada kakaknya tapi dalam hati. Tidak mungkin jika dia mengumpat sang kakak, bisa-bisa dia akan pulang berjalan kaki dengan baju compang camping. 2 jam yang lalu dia masih santai di apartemen karena dia mengambil cuti libur selama seharian penuh karena hari kemarin dia harus bekerja ekstra hingga kantung mata itu menempel erat dimatanya dan dipagi hari dia mendapat ancaman dari kakak satu-satunya jika tidak datang ke rumah maka jabatan dan fasilitas semua akan dicabut. Kejam? Aku rasa iya.

Entah alasan apa yang membuat saudara satu-satunya itu menelefon dengan nada panik dan sebagai adik yang baik dirinya datang ke apartemen kakaknya dan disinilah dia duduk dengan kepala panas dimana ingin rasanya dia menenggalamkan rusa berkaki 2 itu di kolam ikan piranha peliharaan ayah mereka.

" kau menelefonku hanya untuk melihatmu tertawa seperti orang gila ?"

Nada dingin nan datar itu terucap dari bibir tipis berwarna peach sambil melipat tangan di dada. Saudara laki-laki yang ada di depannya ini mendongak dan tersenyum menakutkan

" kau ada tugas hari ini "

Sang adik memutar matanya malas lalu merubah posisi duduk dengan setengah membungkuk dan kedua kaki membuka lebar

" aku sedang mengambil libur hari ini hyung, aku lelah semua tu... "

" aku tidak membicarakan urusan kantor albino "

" lalu ?"

Sang adik menaikkan salah satu alis dan merubah posisi duduknya dengan bersandar di sofa single

" temani aku di apartemen, aku sendirian "

Dengan tidak berdosanya, kakak serahim itu berucap dengan senyum horror bagi dirinya. Jadi dia harus menemani kakak rusanya selama seharian penuh, What The Hell?

" dan aku harus melihat, tingkah konyolmu yang tertawa seperti orang gila sambil menatap benda persegi panjang itu? "

" ah ha "

" damn, kau mulai gila hyung "

Namja albino itu bangkit dari duduk sambil mengumpat tidak jelas membuat kakaknya itu menarik ujung bibir

" jika kau pergi dari ruangan ini, aku pastikan kau akan menetap di china selamanya adikku tersayang "

Lelaki itu menghentikan langkah dan mengepalkan tangannya erat. Ancaman yang membuatnya kesal dan jangan lupa jika sedari tadi dia ingin memberikan 'ciuman kasih sayang' kepada kakaknya

" bagaimana my brother?"

" fuck you deer "

" i love you too "

Braaakk

Lelaki yang diumpati itu terkekeh kecil dan mengendikkan bahu kala Sehun, nama adiknya, menutup kasar pintu kamarnya. Luhan, kakak lelaki dari Sehun sudah tahu jika adiknya ini pasti akan tidur seperti beruang yang hibernasi. Tapi setidaknya hari ini dia tidak sendiri di apartemen mewah ini karena dia juga tengah mengambil libur.

Sore hari, lebih tepatnya pukul 4 sore, Sehun bangun dari tidur karena mendadak perutnya berbunyi karena sejak tadi pagi belum terisi setetes air pun. Dia melirik ke arah ruang tamu dan masih melihat kakak rusanya yang sedang autis menatap benda persegi itu. Luhan melirik dari ekor mata dan kembali menatap layar ponsel.

" ada ayam goreng dan capcay di meja makan, aku tahu jika perutmu butuh asupan. Jika kau mau, panaskan di microwave "

Sehun berhenti berjalan dan membiarkan Luhan berucap setelahnya dia kembali melangkah ke arah dapur dan membuka lemari pendingin lalu meneguk segelas air putih.

Tanpa banyak bicara Sehun mengambil makanan di meja makan dan mulai menghangatkan di micorwave. Hanya butuh waktu 40 detik makanan itu kembali menghangat dan dia mengambil semangkuk nasi putih dan mulai mengisi perut. Setelahnya Sehun menaruh piring kotor di wastafel dan membuka pintu lemari tempat penyimpanan makanan ringan dan membawanya ke sofa lalu menyalakan televisi dan duduk di samping Luhan. Layar datar berukuran 40 inchi yang menampilkan acara olahraga sepakbola dan kebetulan tim unggulannya sedang bermain. Manchester United VS Chelsea, dan klub sepakbola itu adalah klub kesukaan Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun melirik Luhan, biasanya jika MU bermain Luhan akan melupakan apapun meskipun itu adalah rapat penting seperti kejadian bulan lalu dia rela meninggalkan rapat dengan investor demi menonton acara 'mari merebut bola' tapi sekarang kakaknya itu tidak menggubris sama sekali klub kesukaannya bermain. Sehun menghela nafas jengah dan meletakkan kripik kentang yang tadi berada di pangkuan.

" hyung, berhentilah. Kau tidak lelah apa terus-terusan menatap ponselmu. Kau seperti orang gila "

" hnnngg, kau sudah 2x mengatakan aku gila hun "

" itu kau tahu, mengapa masih diteruskan ?"

Luhan mengetikkan sesuatu di layar ponsel dan setelah itu dia mengunci ponselnya dan meletakkan di meja dan menatap adiknya.

" aku sedang chatting dengan seseorang hun. Dia menyenangkan, kami berbagi cerita dan kebetulan kami menyukai hal yang sama "

Sehun mengernyitkan dahi menatap kakaknya. Sejak kapan kakaknya suka sekali bergosip?

" kau seperti yeoja saja "

Balasnya dengan mengalihkan pandangan ke layar kaca

" kenapa kau iri?"

" in your dream "

" hahaha. Biar saja aku seperti yeoja, ini adalah hiburanku ketika aku menghadapi masalah pekerjaan. Dengan berbagi cerita seolah-olah 80% beban pekerjaanku akan menguap "

" jika kau butuh teman cerita mengapa tidak cerita kepadaku atau kepada 'koleksimu' ?"

Mata rusa itu membola kala adiknya berucap 'koleksi'

" heeey, kau pikir aku mau bercerita kepada mereka? Heeeyy mereka hanya mainan dan aku tidak mau berbagi cerita kepada koleksi murahanku "

" jadi ini juga termasuk koleksimu ?"

" entah, aku tidak bisa memposisikannya sebagai koleksiku karena dia berbeda "

" berbeda karena kau tidak pernah 'menyentuhnya' "

Buug

Luhan meninju lengan Sehun sedikit keras membuat adiknya itu kesakitan

" kau kira aku namja seperti main sentuh-sentuh "

" oooppss, bukannya kau seorang kolektor?"

" sialan "

Mereka kembali diam dan Luhan merebut toples keripik kentangnya dan memakan banyak-banyak isinya

" dia orang korea sama seperti kita. Dia teman ceritaku kami berkenalan seminggu yang lalu dan dia easy going "

"..."

" awalnya dia orang yang cuek tapi setelahnya kita menjadi cyber friend dengan saling berbagi cerita mengenai pekerjaan bahkan dia pernah membantuku dalam pekerjaan."

" lalu? Aku harus mengikuti jejakmu seperti itu ? heool, aku sudah berusia 23 tahun dan harus bermain permainan ala anak SMA yang sedang kasmaran dengan cara berteman lalu berpacaran dengan orang yang bahkan tidak kita temui sama sekali lalu setelahnya kami bertemu dan one night stand? "

" wo wo wo, lebih dari 30 kata kau mengucapkannya dalam sekali bicara. Akhirnya ada kemajuan "

Luhan terkekeh kembali dan Sehun lagi-lagi memutar matanya malas

" ada benarnya jika tingkahku seperti anak SMA, tapi kau juga salah jika aku membicarakan tentang roman picisan. Kami lebih sering berbagi cerita mengenai pekerjaan karena kebetulan dia seorang akuntan dan membantuku dalam membaca laporan keuangan yang kau tahu sering disalahgunakan oleh bawahan kita. Ada untungnya juga bukan kita menendang tikus-tikus berengsek yang memakan uang kita "

"..."

" kau tak ingat aku memecat 5 orang sekaligus karena kedapatan korupsi dan mereka berakhir di penjara? Itu karena bantuannya, jadi tidak harus membahas tentang picisan "

" terserah "

Balasnya dingin dan kembali merebut toples itu dan memeluknya di antara kedua paha

" cobalah, mungkin hmmmb itu bisa membantumu dan sekaligus kau bisa menemukan pacar. Uuuh kau bahkan sudah setua ini hanya mempunyai 1 mantan kekasih"

" itu karena aku bukan kau rusa, dan berhentilah mengoceh kau mirip sekali dengan ahjumma depan komplex "

Dan akhirnya Luhan tertawa karena sudah menggoda adiknya dan membuat lelaki datar itu kembali menjadi sedatar tembok bahkan sedatar jalan tol yang beraspal.

X

X

X

Jongin sudah segar setelah hampir seharian dia membuat desain dan beruntung tinggal finising dan walla dia bisa bersantai untuk beberapa hari kedepan. Yaa dia bekerja sebagai seorang staff desainer dibawah pengawasan Jung Seohyun yang berperan sebagai senior sekaligus sebagai tutornya. Memang masih terbilang junior karena dia baru saja bekerja selama 2 tahun, tapi karena kepintarannya dia diangkat menjadi seorang staff dan ditunjuk langsung oleh supervisornya Jung Jaejoong, yeoja berumur 35 tahun yang sudah mengabdi di perusahaan selama kurang lebih 15 tahun. Piyama berlengan panjang serta sepasang kaos kaki melekat di tubuhnya. Meski ini masih musim panas tapi dirinya tidak bisa jauh-jauh dari benda tipis yang setia melekat di tubuh bagian bawahnya ini. Tubuh kurusnya ini membawa ke dapur mini dan mengambil makanan yang tadi sempat dia beli di kedai langganan. Hanya seporsi tteokpokki dengan jjajangmyeon pedas. Gadis berkulit eksotis ini membawanya ke ruang tamu dan dia mulai menyantap dengan menonton TV. Acara TV menampilkan acara kesukaannya yakni Running Man, dia tidak pernah ketinggalan di setiap episode. Baginya ini merupakan hiburan tersendiri setelah lelah bekerja. Ketika iklan komersial itu muncul, Jongin yang sudah menghabiskan makan malamnya mulai mengotak atik ponsel. Ponsel canggih itu begitu sepi, lagipula siapa yang akan bertukar pesan kepadanya selain sang ibu dan Minseok yang terkadang mengirim pesan karena gadis bulat itu ingin ditemani tidur.

" Sepi "

Ucapnya dengan mengunci kembali layar ponselnya dengan diiringi senyum tipis.

Jongin menyandarkan tubuh kurusnya di bantalan sofa dan ditatapnya langit-langit apartemen. Dia merindukan kampung halamannya, Daegu. Dia merindukan ibunya yang harus hidup sendirian di rumah asri sedang dirinya harus mencari rezeki. ibunya memang masih bisa memenuhi kebutuhannya yaah meski di sana Ny. Kim masih mempunyai kebun sayur yang terbilang cukup untuk diurus oleh wanita berumur hampir mendekati 50 tahun itu.

Setelah mematikan lampu utama di ruang tamu, Jongin pergi melangkah menuju kamarnya dan mulai untuk tidur malam. diliriknya jam dinding berwarna cokelat kayu yang menunjukkan pukul 9 malam. tidak terlalu malam tapi ini jadwalnya untuk tidur karena esok dia harus bangun pagi seperti biasa. Lampu kamar sudah dimatikan dan setelahnya dia harus tidur tapi entah lah setelah menidurkan tubuhnya selama 25 menit, dia tidak bisa tidur meski sudah mencari posisi enak untuk tidur.

" aiiisssh ayolah, aku harus tidur besok aku bangun pagi "

Ucapnya dengan berdecak malas. Jongin terbangun dari tidur dengan posisi duduk dan menyalakan lampu tidur di meja. Gadis itu masih belum bisa tidur. Dipoutkan bibirnya imut dan di menoleh ke sisi kanan dan diraihnya ponsel pintar. Mungkin dengan melihat foto di album galery bisa membuatnya tertidur.

Gagal, dia malah semakin membulatkan matanya kala melihat foto-foto dirinya bersama sang ibu, foto dirinya dengan Minseok dan beberapa foto pemandangan yang ada di sekitar rumahnya. Jongin jengah dan dia menutup aplikasi galery dan beralih untuk mengotak atik ponsel. Ibu jarinya berhenti tepat diatas aplikasi yang sejak siang tadi berada di pikirannya. Sebuah aplikasi yang bisa membuatmu mengerti tentang dunia maya dimana dirimu akan menemukan teman baru dan bisa menjadi tempat untuk berbagi cerita. Jongin ragu untuk mengetuk aplikasi itu tapi setelah memantapkan diri, dia mencobanya. Aplikasi pembantu dimana kau bisa menemukan aplikasi cyber yang kau inginkan. Jongin mengetuk aplikasi PlayStore dan mulai dengan mencari aplikasi CyberChat dan setelah menemukan dia mulai mengunduh aplikasi itu dan membukanya. Jongin memainkan jemarinya di layar ponsel dan sebuah akun pun sudah dibuat. Jongin tersenyum ketika dia selesai membuat akun dan mengunggah sebuah foto boneka beruang cokelat.

 _Name : Olive Kim_

 _Status : ' tidak bisa tidur dan aku membuat akun ini. Selamat malam '_

Jongin tersenyum setelah menuliskan sebuah status di CyberChatnya. Pertemanannya masih kosong, dan digesernya menuju pointer Friend. Jongin bisa saja mengetikkan sebuah nama akun atau nama negara jika dia ingin mempunyai teman, namun baginya mungkin besok dia bisa mencobanya.

" sudah pukul 10, hoooaaahhmm aku harus tidur "

Kling

Baru saja dirinya hendak menggulungkan tubuhnya di bawah selimut tebal, ternyata ponselnya berbunyi. Jongin mengernyit dan meraih ponsel berwarna putih itu dan melihat siapa yang mengirim pesan

" uh?"

Ternyata bukan pesan singkat melainkan pesan dari CyberChat. Dengan cepat dibukanya pesan itu dan mulai membaca

 _White oh_

 _' Kau tidak bisa tidur? '_

Jongin mengernyitkan dahi. Dia mendapatkan sebuah pesan percakapan dari seseorang berinisial White Oh.

 _Olive Kim_

 _' Iya, hari sudah malam dan aku belum bisa memejamkan mataku '_

Diketiknya dengan cepat dan di layar itu tertulis jika lawan bicaramu sudah membaca pesanmu dan tengah menulis balasan

 _Kling_

 _White Oh_

 _' Kau orang Seoul? '_

Jongin membenarkan posisi duduk dengan bersandar di bantalan ranjang dan menarik selimutnya untuk menutupi bagian perut hingga kaki

 _Olive Kim_

 _' Tentu saja, kau bisa membacanya di profil '_

 _White Oh_

 _' Kau hanya menuliskan nama negaramu bukan nama ibukotamu '_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' Apa itu perlu?Disitu hanya tertera nama negaranya saja dan aku sudah mengisinya'_

 _White Oh_

 _' Maafkan aku '_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' Tidak apa-apa '_

Setelah mendapatkan permintaan maaf dari White Oh. Mereka berdua sama-sama diam.

 _Kling_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' Apa kau juga orang korea? Mengingat nama akunmu seperti marga di Korea '_

 _White Oh_

 _' Bisa tidak jika kita membicarakan hal lain? aku sedikit sensitif mengenai hal itu '_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' Maafkan aku membuatmu tidak nyaman '_

 _White Oh_

 _' Tidak apa-apa. Tidurlah disana pasti sudah larut. Selamat malam '_

Jongin berdecak kesal. Mengapa teman chatting pertamanya begitu mengesalkan. Dengan iseng Jongin membuka profilnya dan kosong. Hanya tertera id dan lawan bicaranya itu tidak mengisi apapun di profil. Mungkin itu privacy dan tidak harus diumbar bukan? Bahkan Jongin hanya mengisi gender dan negara asal, sedang kolom lainnya tidak diisi.

X

X

X

Sehun bosan karena harus menemani kakaknya yang menyebalkan itu. Lihat sejak tadi pagi dia datang kemari dan meninggalkannya untuk tidur seperti beruang, kakak absurdnya itu tidak lepas dari ponsel. Setelah percakapan yang tidak bermutunya, Sehun membuka ponsel dan mencoba mengecek email yang kemarin malam dikirimkan oleh sekretarisnya. Dibukanya email itu yang berisi laporan yang harus dipresentasikannya lusa dan beberapa email lainnya yang masih berkaitan dengan pekerjaan. Setelah membaca dan mensave file. Jemari kurus itu hanya menggeser bolak balik layar ponsel entah apa yang harus dilakukannya. Jemarinya berhenti di sebuah aplikasi yang baru saja menjadi bahan obrolan dirinya dengan sang kakak. Sehun melirik sekilas Luhan yang masih tersenyum-senyum dengan ponselnya dan dia mulai membuka aplikasi PlayStore lalu mengetik kata kunci CyberChat. Sehun mengunduh dan mulai menjalankan aplikasi barunya itu. Setelah mengisi id, dirinya mulai ke bagian pertemanan. Di bagian itu terlihat beberap nama id yang baru saja bergabung di layanan CyberChat. Lelaki albino itu menggeser turun layar ponsel melihat-lihat ID, foto profil dan juga status. Aplikasi ini memang bisa diunduh di seluruh dunia dan tak heran jika dirinya mendapati beberapa status dengan berbagai bahasa. Tetapi jari kurusnya berhenti di sebuah ID dengan status tulisan hangul. Sudah dipastikan jika pemilik ID ini adalah warga Korea. Dengan wajah stoiknya dia mulai membuka obrolan dengan sapaan yang tidak menunjukkan jika dirinya ingin berteman.

' not bad '

Monolgnya dalam hati ketika respon yang diberikan dari lawan bicaranya ini seperti sama dengan sifatnya yang cuek. White Oh itulah ID yang digunakannya untuk CyberChat.

X

X

X

Tbc...

FF ketiga yang debut, etdaah debut kek idol aja.. hihihi, semoga suka para viewers.. annyeong pay pay


	2. Chapter 2

_Olive Kim_

 _' merindukan ibu dan kebunnya '_

Jongin mengganti foto profil dengan kebun sayur miliknya di desa. Baru 5 menit yang lalu ibunya mengirimkan sebuah foto kebun kubisnya dimana minggu depan sudah bisa dipanen. Jongin tersenyum kecil di sofa single dengan ditemani secangkir cokelat hangat

 _kling_

 _White Oh_

 _' Kau mempunyai kebun sayur ? '_

Jongin tersenyum ketika mendapati pesan chat baru di pagi harinya dari ID yang sejak 4 hari yang lalu menjadi teman berbicaranya

 _Olive Kim_

 _' Tentu dan ibuku baru saja mengirimkan foto kebun kubis yang minggu depan bisa dipanen '_

 _White Oh_

 _' Itu mengasyikkan. Mempunyai kebun sendiri dan memakan sayur dari hasil tanam sendiri '_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' Kalau begitu buatlah kebun sendiri dan kau bisa menanam dan memanennya ^.^ '_

 _White Oh_

 _' Ide bagus, mungkin aku akan membuat kebun sendiri di dalam kamar '_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' Kenapa di dalam kamar? '_

 _White Oh_

' _Karena kakakku benci dengan tanah dan jika aku membuatnya di belakang rumah, aku pastikan dia akan membungkus kedua kakinya dengan kaus kaki setebal mungkin '_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' Hahaha, bagaimana bisa. Padahal jika kita mencocok tanam akan menyenangkan '_

 _White Oh_

 _' Hey itu hanya berlaku untuk kakakku, bukan aku +_+ '_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' Aku bercanda :D '_

 _White Oh_

 _' Sekarang hari minggu bukan? '_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' Ya dan aku baru saja bangun tidur '_

 _White Oh_

 _' Dan aku tidak bisa tidur '_

Jongin menepuk keningnya ketika baru menyadari jika 'temannya' ini tinggal di benua yang berbeda dengannya. Jika di Seoul pukul 7 pagi itu artinya di London pukul 11 malam.

 _Olive Kim_

 _' Maaf aku lupa jika kau tinggal di london. Kau bisa tidur sekarang '_

 _White Oh_

 _' Anny. Aku tidak bisa tidur. Temani aku '_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' Kau menderita insomnia ? '_

Jongin menaikkan kedua kaki di sofa dan menyesap susu hangat perlahan. Temannya ini mengasyikkan meski kadang menyebalkan karena pesan balasan yang terkadang begitu singkat.

 _White Oh_

 _' Ya, maka dari itu kau harus menemaniku'_

Yeoja berkulit tan itu mengernyitkan dahi. 4 hari berteman, dan temannya ini tidak mempunyai tanggapan yang menyenangkan membuatnya penasaran

 _Olive Kim_

 _'Baiklah baiklah aku akan menemanimu sampai kau tidur'_

 _White Oh_

 _'Jangan menyesal jika kau harus menemaniku 5 jam ke depan'_

 _Olive Kim_

 _'Hey itu terlalu lama, kau tidak membiarkanku makan pagi eoh ?'_

 _White Oh_

 _' Ayolah.. aku baru bisa tidur diatas pukul 3 pagi '_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' Kau butuh ke dokter tuan White. Insomniamu parah '_

Yaa, 3 hari yang lalu sejak hari pertama menjadi teman. Jongin mengetahui jika lawan bicaranya ini adalah laki-laki

 _White Oh_

 _' Aku sudah mendatangi berbagai rumah sakit dan pengobatan alternatif. Hasilnya nihil aku tidak bisa sembuh '_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' Baiklah, aku malas berdebat denganmu karena kau pasti menang '_

X

X

X

 _Olive Kim_

 _' Baiklah, aku malas berdebat denganmu karena kau pasti menang '_

Sehun melebarkan mulutnya ketika dia mendapati jawaban dari Olive Kim yang notabene adalah seorang yeoja. Lelaki berumur 23 tahun itu menyamankan punggung ke bantalan ranjang dan kembali memainkan jemari kurusnya di ponsel perak itu.

 _White Oh_

 _' Tentu saja. Dan sekarang temani aku '_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' Bukankah sedari tadi aku menemanimu +_+ '_

 _White Oh_

 _' Berhenti menggunakan emoticon itu '_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' Aku menyukainya, dan jangan mengaturku '_

Begitulah isi percakapan mereka yang lebih sering diisi dengan pertengkaran kecil. Ini menyenangkan baginya, mungkin dia akan terkena omongannya sendiri. Tapi masa bodo, yang melakukan adalah dirinya bukan kakak absurdnya itu.

Mereka saling bertukar pesan hingga 4 jam lamanya. Pemilik ID Olive Kim sampai harus meninggalkan ponselnya karena dia harus membersihkan diri dan memasak. Sehun setia menemaninya, karena yaa dia manusia dan ada yang harus dikerjakannya bukan? 15 menit untuk membersihkan diri. 20 menit untuk memasak dan 10 menit untuk membersihkan apartemennya. Sehun mengetahui jika lawan bciaranya adalah seorang yeoja seumuran dengannya, berkebangsaan Korea dan tengah bekerja di salah satu perusahaan. Hanya sebatas itu dan mereka sepakat untuk tidak mengetahui lebih jauh mengenai mereka karena yaa, ini dunia maya dan tidak perlu mengetahui lebih detail bukan?

 _Olive Kim_

 _' Ini sudah lebih dari 5 jam, dan kau harus tidur tuan white '_

 _White Oh_

 _' Kau benar, disini sudah pukul 4 pagi. Aku akan tidur. Selamat pagi '_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' Selamat pagi dan selamat tidur J '_

X

X

X

 _Olive Kim_

 _' Selamat pagi dan selamat tidur J '_

Jongin tersenyum ketika dia mengetikkan kalimat terakhir. Yeoja itu merebahkan diri dan merenggangkan jari-jarinya yang sedikit kesal.

Hari Senin pun datang, Jongin memakai kemeja kerja berlengan panjang dan memakai rok berwarna pastel yang menutupi kaki jenjangnya dan jangan lupa baju hangat rajut yang selalu dikenakan. Penampilannya sama seperi hari-hari kemarin, mengepang kedua rambut, menyisir poni depan dan memakai kacamata. Terkesan nerd, tapi itulah stylenya. Tak heran jika banyak karyawati yang mencibir mengenai penampilannya terlebih lagi Choi Sulli, sekretaris pribadi tuan Kim Yunho yang baru saja bergabung dengan perusahaan dihari yang sama dengannya masuk kerja. Entah kesalahan apa yang diperbuat Jongin hingga gadis berambut pendek sebahu itu begitu membencinya. Jongin akui jika Sulli begitu cantik, berkulit putih, tinggi dan modis. Tapi entahlah, selama dia bekerja ada saja umpatan dan sindiran untuknya dan beruntung Jongin sudah kebal dengan itu semua bahkan sejak dia duduk di bangku SMP

" hey betty, kau sudah datang? Mengapa memakai baju rajut itu lagi? Kau hanya punya 1? Ooops, kalau begitu datanglah ke tempatku, aku mempunyai segudang baju rajut untukmu "

Baru saja Jongin masuk ke dalam lift, dia sudah mendapat ceramah gratis dari si cantik Sulli yang menjadi incaran kaum namja selama 2 tahun ini

" terima kasih atas kebaikanmu nona choi "

Jongin membungkuk dan tersenyum manis ke arah yeoja itu. Dirinya tidak ingin berdebat karena yaa, dia pasti kalah dukungan.

" uuh kau semakin mirip dengan betty la vea, kau pernah menontonnya bukan ?"

" tentu nona, "

" dan kau mirip dengannya "

" terima kasih "

Lagi-lagi Jongin tersenyum ketika dia dipanggil dengan nama Betty la Vea, si cupu di sebuah telenovela dari benua sebelah. Beberapa karyawan yang berada di 1 lift dengannya pun terkikik dan melihat tatapan menusuk dari Sulli.

TING

Pintu lift itu terbuka dan menunjukkan angka 5. Jongin yang merasa jika dia harus keluar dari lift itu, melangkahkan kakinya dan...

BRUK

" hahahaha "

Baru saja hendak melangkah salah satu kakinya dijegal oleh oknum yang bisa Jongin tebak

" ooops, hati-hati nona hitam. Apa mata minusmu itu bertambah? "

Jongin terdiam, dengan perlahan dia bangkit dan membiarkan tawa puas dari beberapa rekan kerjanya itu terdengar.

 _Olive Kim_

 _Status : selamat pagi, semoga menyenangkan ^.^_

Jongin tersenyum dan meletakkan ponsel di samping tasnya lalu mulai menyalakan komputer dan memulai pekerjaannya. Teman sebangkunya masih belum datang, Bang Minah, gadis bermata sipit nan lucu itu terkadang menjadi teman mengobrol yang menyenangkan. Gadis itu sangat baik, berbeda dengan yang lainnya. Hmmmb bisa dibilang jika Jongin hanya mempunyai beberapa teman di kantor ini. Tapi tidak masalah, dia hanya ingin fokus bekerja.

" selamat pagi jonginnie "

Sapa sebuah suara manis khas anak kecil. Jongin mendongak melihat Minah yang datang dengan mata sabitnya yang lucu

" selamat pagi "

Minah langsung duduk di bangku dan menyalakan layar komputernya.

" kau tidak apa-apa ?"

" maksudmu ?"

" hmmmb kau tahu bukan ?"

" ooh, tidak apa-apa. itu sudah biasa "

Jongin tersenyum manis

" kau harus kuat jong, tujuanmu disini adalah bekerja mencari uang. Semangat "

" tentu saja, aku harus kuat. Hanya dari ini aku bisa memenuhi kebutuhanku "

" hmmb, jadi bersemangatlah "

Minah mengepalkan tangan lucu. Meski Minah merupakan senior Jongin, tapi Minah sama seperti Minseok.

Jongin berkutat dengan layar komputer dan mulai melanjutkan desain pakaian yang kemarin dia kerjakan dan hari ini dia akan menyelesaikannya dan bisa diajukan kepada seniornya untuk diseleksi terlebih dahulu. Jongin sangat pintar menggambar, tidak jarang Minah meminta bantuannya. Mereka lebih senang bekerja bersama membuat sebuah desain dan akan diajukan ke atasan mereka.

" Merah darah atau merah hati? Berenda atau polos ?"

Jongin menoleh ke sisi kiri dan dirinya menggeser kursi berroda menuju bangku Minah dan menatap layar komputer itu sambil membetulkan kacamata

" konsep hallowen? Aku memilih merah hati dan berenda. Seorang penyihir identik dengan renda di bagian bawah dressnya. Dan merah hati memberi kesan seram karena dia sedikit berwarna gelap "

Minah mengangguk setuju dan dia menaruh Pen sticknya di pelipis menimang-nimang ide Jongin

" baiklah, kita memakai ini. Aku akan menerapkannya dan akan mengirimkannya kepadamu "

" baiklah "

X

X

X

Jongin mempunyai rutinitas lain selain bekerja, gadis muda itu mungkin akan sangat berterima kasih kepada wanita berpipi bulat mengingat wanita itu yang mengenalkan dirinya dengan jejaring sosial. Jongin tidak lagi kesepian ketika dia libur bekerja, ketika malam hari sebelum tidur bahkan ketika dirinya butuh teman bercerita selain Minseok. Entah apa yang membuatnya nyaman hanya dengan berteman dengan 1 orang. Setelah 1 bulan berteman dengan pemilik ID White Oh, Jongin mengunci akunnya sehingga hanya teman yang sudah berteman dengannya yang bisa berkirim pesan dengannya dan hanya ada satu nama dan tentu itu hanya pemilik ID White Oh. Selama 1 tahun berteman dengan teman 'maya'nya Jongin tidak seperti Minseok yang maniak berchatting ria, bahkan seniornya itu mencuri-curi waktu senggang untuk membalas pesan dari teman cybernya itu. Sebelum berangkat bekerja, Jongin selalu memberi tahu 'teman'nya dan berkata jika dia akan bekerja hingga makan siang menjelang dan itu sekitar 4 jam. White Oh pun juga seperti itu, mereka saling memberitahu kapan mereka bekerja dan kapan mereka ada waktu senggang. Selain itu mereka juga sepakat tidak membicarakan hal yang menurut mereka menjurus kepada hal pribadi. Sejauh ini mereka hanya akan bertukar cerita mengenai hal yang baru semisal, baru kemarin malam mereka berdua bertukar cerita mengenai penanyangan film Avengers serie kedua. Mereka membicarakannya hampir 2 jam dan menurutnya, itu sangat mengasyikkan. Jongin juga tidak mengetahui apa pekerjaan tuan White Oh, dia hanya tahu jika tuan White itu sudah bekerja. Dirinya tidak ingin ikut campur terlalu jauh.

 _Olive Kim_

 _'Aku akan bekerja seperti biasa, sampai jumpa ^.^ '_

 _White Oh_

 _' Baiklah sampai jumpa noona '_

Sehun menutup akun cybernya dan meletakkan ponsel pintar di atas laci. Diliriknya jam dinding berwarna putih yang menunjukkan pukul 11 malam. ingat jika dirinya adalah penderita insomnia, Sehun baru bisa tidur diatas jam 3. Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan, menonton TV pun sudah dipastikan jika acaranya akan mengandung konten komedi seperti serial Friends yang entah itu sudah berapa musim masih saja ditayangkan. Sehun menatap langit-langit kamar dan dirinya kembali meraih ponsel pintar lalu membuka galery foto. Di sana ada sebuah album khusus yang dibuat olehnya ' Kim's galery ' itu nama sebuah album foto di galerynya. Isi nya berupa foto yang dikirimkan oleh Olive Kim. Ada banyak foto tapi tak satupun foto tersebut berupa rupa teman cybernya. Sehun tak masalah toh, mereka hanya teman bercerita. Kebanyakan adalah foto kebun sayur dan sisanya foto sketsa yang digambar oleh noona Kim. Sehun sangat menyukai hal-hal yang berbau kebun dan sayuran. Bahkan dia dulu waktu kecil bercita-cita sebagai petani sayur, karena dia ingin keluarganya hidup sehat dengan memakan sayur organik hasil tanaman sendiri. Sehun senyum-senyum sendiri ketika dia melihat foto-foto itu.

" jika aku ke korea, bisakah kita bertemu?"

X

X

X

" baiklah rapat saya tutup. Untuk saat ini berkembangan perusahaan di beberapa cabang stabil dan terkendali. Terima kasih "

Ucap lelaki muda berkulit putih berwajah khas Asia di dalam ruangan tertutup. setelahnya para kolega dari lelaki Asia itu perlahan-lahan meninggalkan tempat sambil berjabat tangan kepada perwakilan direktur perusahaan dan memuji kepintarannya dalam memimpin perusahaan.

" tuan oh, hari ini jadwal anda kosong. Apa anda ingin pulang ke apartemen ?"

Ucap salah satu kaki tangannya dengan sopan yang dibalas dengan anggukan datar

" aku akan pulang sendiri, pak lee temani luhan saja "

" baik tuan "

Lelaki datar itu meriah tablet PC nya dan membawa keluar ruangan. Ketika berjalan melewati lobby dia berpapasan dengan kakak lelakinya yang juga berjalan dengan beberapa kolega yang berbeda dengannya. Wajahnya pun datar dan dingin.

" mr oh/ mr oh "

Sapa beberapa kolega kakaknya dengan hormat. Sehun, dia tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk hormat setelah itu menatap datar wajah kakaknya dan dibalas dengan tatapan tajam kakaknya.

Inilah mereka, kakak beradik Oh. Oh Luhan dan Oh Sehun, akan sangat dingin ketika berada di lingkungan pekerjaan terutama kantor, mereka akan sangat berwibawa dan memasang wajah tembok dan datar. tapi akan berbeda cerita jika mereka berada di lingkungan apartemen, Luhan akan bertingkah konyol seperti anak Paud. Sehun mengendarai mobil audinya menuju apartemen, ini masih pukul 1 siang dan dirinya sudah ingin menidurkan diri di ranjang king size. Baginya pulang dari kantor di siang hari membawa berkah, lantaran dia bisa tidur sepanjang hari tanpa harus berkutat dengan bertumpuk-tumpuk berkas yang harus ditandanganinya. Setelah sampai di apartemen, lelaki kurus itu melepas dasi dan jas lalu menidurkan punggung V nya. Dipejamnya mata elang itu sejenak dan ditariknya nafas sedalam-dalam dan dihembuskannya, rileksasi ala dirinya. Setelah melakukan selama beberapa waktu, Sehun meraih ponsel pintar dan melihat beranda Cyber chatnya seperti biasa.

 _Olive Kim_

 _Status : hari yang melelahkan. Selamat malam ^.^_

Sehun menghitung dengan jarinya dimana pukul berapa di Korea saat ini. Pantas saja teman chatnya itu berkata selamat malam, ternyata sudah pukul 9 malam

 _White Oh_

 _' Hey, kau mau tidur? '_

Sapanya, akan tetapi teman chatnya ini belum juga membalas. Sehun masih menatap layar ponsel selama kurang lebih 5 menit. Tetapi nihil, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk ke dapur mengambil beberapa makanan dan botol air minum dan langsung mendudukan tubuh di ranjang lalu menyambar ponselnya

 _Olive Kim_

 _' Maaf baru membalasnya. Hari ini sungguh melelahkan '_

 _White Oh_

 _' Benarkah? '_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' Iya, maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu malam ini. Aku harus tidur, ada pekerjaan besar yang harus aku selesaikan besok '_

 _White Oh_

 _' Tak apa, tidurlah. Selamat malam '_

Dan setelahnya tidak ada balasan dari Noona Olive. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, hari ini dia tidak ada teman untuk bercerita.

X

X

X

" sehun ini berita bagus, dan ku pastikan kau akan berterima kasih kepadaku berjuta kali "

Sehun menaikkan salah satu alis menatap kakak lelaki absurdnya ini

" apa?"

" lusa kau dan aku akan memegang cabang utama di korea "

" ooh hanya i... APA?"

Luhan terkekeh. Dirinya berjalan menuju sofa dan melebarkan kedua lengannya

" hyung apa itu benar ?"

" kau tidak percaya dengan hyung tampanmu ini ?"

" aiiissh hyung, seriuslah "

" aku serius adikku sayang "

Sehun hampir saja melempar ponselnya ke udara dan memeluk lelaki kurus yang duduk di sofa berjarak 5 meter darinya itu dengan koala hug

" appa berkata jika kondisi disini sudah stabil, dan appa bisa mempercayakan tuan mark untuk menanganinya. Appa menyuruh kita kembali dan menemani eomma. Impianmu terwujud bukan ?"

Luhan tersenyum manis yang mana itu dikategorikan horror oleh adiknya. tapi untuk sekarang mungkin dia ingin memeluk dan menciumi wajah kakak rusanya itu

Syuuuut

Buuug

Cup cup cup

" aaah cadel lep... as... uuuh lepaskan "

" hyung aku mencintaimu "

Cup cup cup

Dan sekarang Luhan harus menerima resiko ketika adiknya itu berlari dan menubruk tubuh serta memeluknya ala koala serta menghujani wajah tampannya itu dengan kecupan basah dari Sehun.

Jongin dan Minah masih setia dengan desain yang hampir selesai itu. Tinggal mencetak dan dia akan menyetorkan ke Jaejoong lalu selesai. Bulan ini memang dia harus mengejar target dengan membuat 5 desain kostum untuk hallowen. Setelah mencetak nya semua, kelima lembar sketsa itu dibawa oleh Jongin menuju Jung Seohyun atau biasa dipanggil dengan Seohyun.

" unnie, aku akan memberikannya kepada Seo sunbae "

" baiklah, aku tunggu disini "

Jongin tersenyum dan membawa map berwarna hijau itu ke luar ruangan.

Jongin tersenyum senang karena sketsanya kali ini selesai sebelum target. Sebenarnya masih ada waktu seminggu lagi akan tetapi dia dan Minah ingin cepat selesai agar dia bisa bersantai sejenak ketika berada di kantor. Jongin melewati ruangan Minseok, dimana gadis berpipi chubby itu tengah serius dengan beberapa berkas dan itu pasti sangat memusingkan. Jongin tersenyum dan melambai kala Minseok menatapnya dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

" ku dengar presdir baru tiba hari ini "

" benarkah?"

" iya, kedua putra presdir yang dulu ditugaskan di cabang eropa. Dan sekarang keduanya akan memimpin induk perusahaan. Dan ku dengar mereka sangat tampan "

" benarkah? Kau tidak bercanda ?"

" heeey, mana mungkin aku bercanda. Kau tahu bukan karyawan di divisiku itu sudah senior dan mereka pernah bertemu dan uuuuhhh mungkin kau akan meneteskan air liurmu jika bertemu mereka "

" waaah aku tidak sabar, setampan apakah mereka itu "

Jongin hanya menunduk ketika dia berada di dalam lift bersama karyawan lain dari divisi yang berbeda. telinga tajamnya hanya bisa mendengar dan mencerna tanpa banyak komentar.

Ting

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai 1 dimana ketiganya itu keluar dari lift dan kedua wanita yang tadi bergosip itu langsung memekikkan teriakannya ketika pandnagan pertama mereka tertuju kepada laki-laki tampan, berambur hitam, berahang tegas dan eagle eye nya yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan tajam. Serta laki-laki itu tidak sendiri, ada beberapa laki-laki lain di belakangnya yang hmmmbb bisa dikatakan sebagai atasan Jongin yang menjadi tangan kanan perusahaan ini.

" annyeong haseyo ssajangnim "

Sapa kedua wanita itu dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa lepas dari lelaki tampan di hadapannya ini. Lelaki tampan itu hanya mengangguk kecil dan memberikan jalan kepada kedua wanita tersebut. Jongin masih terdiam dan dia kembali ke kesadarannya dan menyapa lelaki itu

" annyeonghaseyo ssajangnim "

Jongin membungkuk dan menunduk kala dia ingin keluar dari pintu lift. Lelaki yang dipanggil ssajangnim, menatap wanita itu dari atas hingga ujung kaki. Penampilannya begitu berbeda dengan karyawannya yang lain. begitu Jongin keluar dari lift, ssajangnim masuk ke dalam lift dan pintu lift itu tertutup akan tetapi dia masih bisa melihat Jongin yang berjalan menjauh dari pintu lift.

Took took took

" annyeonghaseyo sunbaenim "

" ooh jongin, kau datang. Silahkan duduk "

Jongin tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam ruangan. sunbaenimnya yang satu ini begitu baik dan murah senyum

" kau sudah menyelesaikannya semua ?"

" ne sunbaenim. Ini 5 sketsa terbaik kami dan kami juga sudah mencoba mengaplikasikan warna terbaik untuk desainnya "

Seohyun duduk di samping Jongin dan melihat kelima sketsa itu. raut wajah gadis berpipi chubby itu tersenyum dan mengangguk anggukan kepalanya. Seohyun membolak balik kertas desain dan kembali tersenyum.

" baiklah, untuk sementara aku hanya menyukai 4 dari kelima sketsamu. Akan aku laporkan ke jaejoong sunbaenim dan aku akan memberitahumu kelak "

" terima kasih sunbaenim "

" hmmb, kau bisa kembali ke ruangan. Dan sampaikan salamku untuk minah "

" ne sunbaenim "

Setelahya gadis berkulit tan itu keluar ruangan dengan senyum terbaiknya untuk kembali ke ruangannya di lantai 5 .

X

X

X

Tbc...

Maav readers, aku upload ulang.. kejadiannya mirip me gustas tu.. mianhae,, juga aku benahin typo-typo yang bertebaran.. mianhae.. annyeong pay pay


	3. Chapter 3

_Olive Kim_

 _Status : terima kasih Tuhan untuk hari ini ^.^_

Kling

 _White Oh_

 _' Apa yang membuatmu berterima kasih kepada Tuhan? '_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' Banyak, dan aku setiap harinya berterima kasih kepada Tuhan '_

 _White Oh_

 _' Sebutkan salah satunya '_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' Desainku disukai oleh atasanku yaah meskipun harus ada beberapa perubahan kecil'_

 _White Oh_

 _' Congrats, aku turun bahagia mendengarnya '_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' Terima kasih_ _'_

 _White Oh_

 _' Kau sedang apa? '_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' Hanya duduk di sofa sambil menonton TV dan menyesap cokelat hangat '_

 _White Oh_

 _' Kau kedinginan? '_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' Tidak, hanya saja cokelat membuatku lebih bahagia '_

 _White Oh_

 _' Ya kau benar, cokelat bisa memberikan dampak baik bagi tubuh kita '_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' Kau sedang istirahat kerja? '_

Sehun terdiam tidak menjawab pertanyaan temannya itu. Dia tidak mungkin mengatakan yang sejujurnya tentang keberadaannya

 _White Oh_

 _' Tidak, aku sedang libur. Perusahaan sudah stabil '_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' Syukurlah setidaknya kau tidak berkutat dengan dokumen yang kau bilang memuakkan itu. Jika sedang bersantai, tidak ada salahnya untuk pergi menenangkan diri. Itu bisa membuatmu lebih rileks '_

 _White Oh_

 _' Benarkah? '_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' Tentu saja. Jika aku diberi waktu beberapa hari untuk libur, aku akan mengunjungi ibuku dan membantunya di kebun. Tapi sayang waktu liburku hanya 1 hari saja dalam seminggu '_

 _White Oh_

 _' Mengapa tidak meminta libur? '_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' Aku masih termasuk karyawan baru. 3 tahun bergabung dengan perusahaan masih membuatku takut untuk meminta ijin libur '_

 _White Oh_

 _' 3 tahun? Itu memang masih terbilang dini di dunia kerja '_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' Ya kau benar. Huuuuh 3 tahun tidak pulang ke rumah, apa kabar dengan kamarku '_

 _White Oh_

 _' Ku harap suatu saat nanti kau bisa mendapatkan ijin dari atasanmu '_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' Semoga saja '_

X

X

X

X

Ini sudah 2 minggu Sehun bertugas di kantor utamanya. Dia juga mengenal beberapa atasan pada setiap divisinya. Memegang induk dari perusahaan utama ini tidak sedikit rumit, seperti di cabang lainnya. Dirinya hanya butuh duduk menunggu laporan, membaca dan mencari kesalahan dan tinggal tanda tangan. Tidak seperti kejadian 1,5 tahun yang lalu dimana perusahaan sedang mengalami krisis dan ayahnya yang harus terjun ke lapangan. Tapi entah darimana datangnya, ini bisa dibilang sebuah mukjizat. Luhan kakak tertuanya mengetahui bagaimana cara dan siapa saja yang telah menggelapkan uang perusahaan itu. Dan setelah didesak oleh ayah dan adiknya, Luhan berkata jika dia dibantu oleh teman cybernya itu. Sehun memang sekarang menggantikan tugas sang ayah. Berwajah datar dan dingin merupakan ciri khasnya. Meski berwajah datar tapi ia masih tersenyum tipis kala bawahannya menyapa dirinya. Pagi ini Sehun datang ke kantor dengan membawa sendiri mobil audi. Seperti biasa, ketika berjalan akan banyak sekali karyawan yang membungkuk hormat kepadanya dan tak lupa untuk menyapa. Kantor belum terlalu ramai karena masih ada waktu 30 menit ke depan dimana para karyawan harus ada di ruangannya sendiri. Dia berjalan menuju lift akan tetapi gendang telinganya yang terlalu sensitif menangkap suara yang sedikit membuat tidak nyaman

" baju ini lagi? Apa kau tidak punya uang untuk membeli sepasang baju kerja? Apa gajimu tidak cukup menjadi seorang desainer di perusahaan ini? "

" apa kau perlu ku beri uang untuk bisa mengganti kacamata botolmu itu dengan softlens?"

" aah aku ingat, ada beberapa baju bekasku yang hmmmb sekiranya cukup untuk kau pakai "

Sehun berhenti di tempat untuk melihat 3 wanita berpakaian modis melawan 1 wanita berpakaian dengan mantel tebalnya. Terlihat tidak menarik

" hey jongin, buang mantel baumu itu jauh-jauh karena itu bisa membuatku pingsan. Dan uuuh luna benar, kau harus mengganti kacamata botolmu itu "

Ting

Tepat ketika ucapan Sulli terdengar, bel lift berbunyi dan pintu pun terbuka. Sulli dan yang lainnya langsung menghalangi Jongin untuk masuk sehingga pintu tertutup dengan cepat sebelum dia masuk. Jongin menghembuskan nafas sekali lagi, dia harus bersabar menunggu giliran untuk masuk ke dalam lift. Sehun berjalan mendekat karena dia juga harus naik lift karena yaa ruangannya terletak di gedung paling atas, lantai 7. Jongin yang menyadari ada seseorang disampingnya itu menoleh dan terkejut jika itu adalah salah satu presdir di sini. Itupun karena Minah yang menceritakan tentang siapa saja petinggi di perusahaan. Jongin memang belum pernah bertemu presdir SEhun, tapi melihat bagaimana casual dan modisnya lelaki tinggi tersebut, bisa Jongin ketahui jika ia adalah PResdir.

" annyeonghaseyo ssangjangnim "

Ucapnya dengan setengah membungkuk. Sehun hanya diam menoleh dan mengangguk sedikit.

Setelah sapaan itu mereka berdua terdiam dengan Jongin yang memundurkan langkah ke belakang. Tak lama pintu lift terbuka dan keduanya pun masuk. Sehun menekan tombol 7 dan tidak menawari karyawannya . Jongin hanya bisa diam, dia masih takut dengan Presdir barunya. Lift pun menuju lantai 7 dan pintu terbuka, Sehun melangkahkan kakinya keluar akan tetapi kaki kanannya menahan tepat di pintu lift dan badan tegap itu menoleh ke belakang.

" tolong ubah penampilanmu "

1 kalimat yang keluar dari mulut tipisnya itu membuat Jongin mendongak dan menatap wajah sang Presdir. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, lelaki tegap itu melanjutkan langkah dan meninggalkan Jongin dengan keterdiamannya.

X

X

X

X

 _Olive Kim_

 _Status : bangun pagi, semangat baru_

Sehun tersenyum tipis kala melihat status dari teman cybernya. Masih terlalu pagi untuk mengoreksi dokumen dan dirinya memilih bersantai di kursi kuasanya dengan jas yang digantung di sudut belakang ruangan. Dengan cekatan tangan kurusnya mengetik sesuatu

 _White Oh_

 _' Kau baru bangun? Apa tidak terlambat? '_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' Tidak, aku sudah duduk dikursiku. Aku sengaja berangkat lebih awal hari ini '_

 _White Oh_

 _' Udara pagi memang bagus untuk paru-paru '_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' Kau benar. Heeey, kau tidak tidur? Bukankah disana sudah tengah malam? '_

Sehun mengernyitkan dahi berfikir namun selanjutnya dia tersenyum tipis

 _White Oh_

 _' Kau lupa? Aku menderita insomnia '_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' Dan kau masih tidak pergi ke dokter? '_

 _White Oh_

 _' Tidak. Itu membuang waktuku saja '_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' Setidaknya kau tahu terapi apa yang bisa membuang kebiasaanmu itu tuan '_

 _White Oh_

 _' Kau cerewet seperti ibuku '_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' Itu naluri. Bukankah suatu saat aku akan menjadi ibu? '_

 _White Oh_

 _' Dan anak-anakmu akan menutup telinganya ketika kau mulai cerewet '_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' Kau menyebalkan +_+ '_

 _White Oh_

 _' Hahaha aku bercanda '_

Sehun tertawa dan menunggu balasan dari noona Kim. Tapi setelah ditunggu lawan bicaranya itu tak kunjung membalas chat

 _White Oh_

 _' Hey aku hanya bercanda '_

 _White Oh_

 _' kau marah? '_

 _White Oh_

 _' Hey, sungguh aku hanya barcanda mengenai itu '_

 _White Oh_

 _' Noona Kim? '_

Sehun mengetik pesan berulang kali dan nol, tidak ada balasan hingga akhirnya dihembuskan nafas kasar itu dan di buang kasar ponsel tak berdosa itu serta ia melempar tubuhnya kebelakang.

Jongin cemberut ketika mendapati Tuan 'OH' yang menggodanya keterlaluan. Diletakkan ponsel itu di meja dan dia mulai membuka buku sketsa dan mulai mencorat coret desain untuk disetorkan ke Minah dan juga ke Seohyun sunbaenim. Jongin meletakkan pensil berwarna hijau itu di pelipis pose berfikir. Dirinya teringat tadi ketika dia berjalan menuju kantor, dirinya melewati sebuah toko gaun pernikahan. Gaun itu berwarna putih gading dengan lengan se siku dan panjangnya hingga mata kaki. Rumbai gaun itu tidak terlalu panjang, menurutnya begitu cantik. Jongin tersenyum, ada sebersit perasaan yang menginginkan jika dirinya menjadi wanita yang memakai gaun itu dengan calon suaminya kelak. Dia juga mempunyai mimpi sama seperti wanita lainnya. Dengan terampil, Jongin mulai mencoret lembaran baru buku sketsanya. Tak butuh waktu lama sebuah sketsa setengah jadi gaun pernikahan itu selesai. Minah yang baru datang dan tak disadari oleh gadis berkulit tan itu menundukkan tubuhnya melihat tangan terampil Jongin. 20 menit kemudian sketsa gaun itu jadi dan Minah langsung merebutnya

" kau menggambar ini "

Jongin tersentak dan dia ikut berdiri di depan Minah yang membulatkan mata

" aiiish, jangan dibuka "

Minah menghiraukan Jongin dan masih membolak balik buku sketsa itu dan kembali mulut tipisnya itu terbuka lebar

Srrreet

" itu privasiku unnie "

" eh? Maaf tapi aku suka dengan karyamu jong "

" iya unnie, tapi... "

Jongin menggigit bibir bawah lalu mendekap buku sketsa di dadanya erat. Minah mendekat dan menunjukkan raut wajah menyesalnya

" jongin, maaf "

" tidak apa-apa unnie. Ak... aku... haaah sudahlah. Tapi hanya unnie saja ya yang tahu tentang ini "

Minah tersenyum semangat dan memeluk gadis dihadapannya ini.

Minseok datang ke divisi Jongin dan seperti biasa akan mengajak makan siang gadis itu. Sementara Minah? Gadis itu sudah terlebih dahulu pergi dengan namjanya, Mark, dari divisi yang sama dengan Minseok. Keduanya berjalan ke kantin kantor dengan Jongin yang mencari bangku yang kosong. Tak lama Minseok datang dengan 2 gelas jus jeruk.

" bibi jung akan mengantarkannya "

Ucapnya kala mengetahui maksud tatapan Jongin kepadanya.

Keduanya makan bibimbab dengan tenang dengan Minseok yang kembali autis dengan ponselnya. Jongin meletakkan sendok kala makan siangnya sudah habis dan dia menyambar ponselnya yang diletakkan di saku mantel. Dia tersenyum ketika chat dari Tuan Oh itu memenuhi beranda chat mereka.

 _Olive Kim_

 _' Kau sejak tadi mengirimiku pesan dan kau sendiri tidak tidur? '_

Tak lama Tuan Oh membalas chatnya yang membuat Jongin mengernyitkan dahi

 _White Oh_

 _' Tidak, aku takut kau marah '_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' Aku tidak marah tuan oh. Dan sekarang tidurlah '_

 _White Oh_

 _' Aku tidak mengantuk noona '_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' Baiklah terserah. Esok jangan kira aku mau menemanimu memenuhi beranda chatmu dengan ocehan kita '_

 _White Oh_

 _' Hey kau baru membalas chatku dan kau menyuruhku untuk tidur? '_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' Itu demi kesehatanmu tuan '_

 _White Oh_

 _' Aku baik-baik saja '_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' Baiklah jika itu mau mu. Selamat tinggal '_

Jongin mematikan ponsel karena terlalu sebal dengan tingkah temannya itu.

X

X

X

X

Luhan menyemburkan jus jeruknya kala adik kelewat putihnya itu melempar ponsel ke meja restoran. Dengan cepat Luhan mencari tissue dan mengusap bibirnya yang belepotan jus jeruk.

" kau mau membuat kakak tampanmu ini mati mendadak huh ?"

Sehun melirik sekilas dan tak menghiraukan kembali kakak absurdnya

" apa yang terjadi denganmu? Hari ini kau aneh sehun ah. Kau bersikap terlalu dingin untuk hari ini "

" apa aku harus menceritakannya semua kepadamu tuan rusa ?"

" hey setidaknya hormati aku sebagai kakakmu albino "

Sehun mengalihkan pandangan keluar jendela, tidak minat kepada kakak absurdnya yang sekarang kembali bermain dengan ponsel.

Sehun tidak menyentuh kembali makanannya dan memilih untuk kembali ke kantor meninggalkan Luhan yang berteriak kesetanan seperti wanita di dalam restoran. Sehun kembali berjalan angkuh dan tidak membalas setiap sapaan dari karyawan yang menyapanya. Hari ini dia benar-benar kesal, dan itu semua karena ulah dari Noona Kim. Entah mengapa berteman dengan Noona Kim di dunia maya membawa pengaruh besar terhadapnya. Dia masih ingat nasehat apa saja ketika dirinya sakit dan harus menjaga kesehatan. Serta ketika membahas hal-hal berbau kebun, Sehun begitu antusias dan itu membantunya. Sehun sudah menekankan jika mereka hanya teman di dunia maya dan tidak akan pernah bertemu tapi entahlah hanya Sehun yang tahu.

Tok tok tok

Ceklek

Sehun mendengar suara sepatu berhak tinggi itu masuk ke dalam ruangannya

" presdir ini laporan yang presdir inginkan "

Ucap sang sekretaris dengan nada yang hmmb sedikit menggoda. Sehun hanya mengangguk kecil tanpa ada minat untuk menatapnya membuut sekretaris bernama Choi Sulli itu menghembuskan nafas kasar. Sulli keluar dari ruangan presdir muda itu dan sedikit menghentakkan kaki.

Kling

Satu suara dari ponselnya yang membuat Sehun langsung menyambar benda tipis itu

 _Olive Kim_

 _' Aku akan kembali bekerja. Tidurlah senyenyak mungkin. Selamat pagi_ _'_

Senyum tipis itu terkembang kala Noona Kim menunjukkan tanda jika dia tidak marah dan malah memberinya nasehat.

Sehun pulang lebih awal ketimbang Luhan yang masih harus memeriksa beberapa berkas penting yang baru saja dikirimkan oleh pihak cabang di China. Oh ya, mengapa Sehun yang menjadi Presdir? Bukannya Luhan? Karena Luhan adalah presdir yang menangani untuk cabang China, dan selama dia menjabat di China perusahaan aman terkendali sehingga dia bisa menemani Sehun mencoba menjadi Presdir di Inggris selama 3 tahun. Dan ketika mendengar kabar jika Sehun diperbolehkan kembali ke Korea, Luhan ikut senang sehingga pemuda rusa itu mengikuti adiknya tapi tetap dia masih bekerja jarak jauh dengan bantuan kaki tangan. Setiap minggunya, sekretaris mengirimkan berkas penting melalui email dan Luhan akan mengkroscek dan kembali mengirimkannya. Lagipula sebagian besar koleganya adalah orang Korea namun menanamkan sahamnya di cabang China.

Kembali ke Sehun...

Lelaki itu mengendari mobil dengan tenang. Tanpa sengaja dia melihat seorang wanita berpakaian tebal yang begitu dirinya ingat jika ia adalah salah satu pegawainya. Ya selama 2 minggu berada di kantor, Sehun beberapa kali melihat wanita yang berpakain berbeda dengan karyawannya yang lain. Mantel tebal nan panjang, kacamata tebal, serta rambut yang dikepang menjadi 2 dan sepatu vantofel berwarna cokelat susu. Wanita itu tampak menunggu kedatangan bis dengan berkali-kali menoleh ke arah kiri sambil sesekali membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

" nerd "

X

X

X

X

 _Olive Kim_

' _Selamat siang. Kau sudah bangun? '_

 _White Oh_

' _Sudah. Kau sedang santai? '_

 _Olive Kim_

' _Syukurlah kau menurutiku. Tidak aku sedang bingung '_

 _White Oh_

' _Bingung? Mungkin aku bisa membantu '_

 _Olive Kim_

' _Mengenai presdirku. Beliau ingin aku berubah '_

 _White Oh_

' _Lalu '_

 _Olive Kim_

' _Itu sulit. Itu akan membuatku bukan menjadi diriku sendiri. Aku tidak suka '_

 _White Oh_

' _Lalu '_

 _Olive Kim_

' _Menurutmu apa aku harus menurutinya? '_

 _White Oh_

' _Tidak. Jika kau merasa tidak nyaman untuk menjadi orang lain. jangan berubah. Tetaplah menjadi dirimu sendiri. Karena setiap orang mempunyai keistimewaan tersendiri. Dan mengenai presdirmu, jangan terlalu difikirkan. Kau bisa bekerja di perusahaanku kalau kau mau_ _'_

 _Olive Kim_

' _Inggris? Tidak tidak, aku bahkan takut ketinggian. Tapi jika ini menyangkut pekerjaanku bagaimana? Apa aku harus menuruti ego presdirku atau egoku? '_

 _White Oh_

' _Ikuti egomu '_

 _Olive Kim_

' _Kau benar. Aku harus menjadi diriku sendiri. Kalau begitu selamat malam, aku besok masih harus bekerja. Dan ingat tuan oh, pergilah ke dokter '_

 _White Oh_

' _Untuk kali ini, aku akan mengikutimu. Minggu ini aku akan pergi ke dokter '_

 _Olive Kim_

' _Terima kasih '_

 _White Oh_

' _Untuk apa? '_

 _Olive Kim_

' _Untuk dirimu sendiri. Selamat malam '_

Sehun mengernyitkan dahi tidak mengerti. Dan selanjutnya sudah dipastikan jika Noona Kim itu sudah melalang buana ke alam mimpi. Sehun tersenyum, dan kembali tangan kurusnya itu menelusuri galeri ponsel lalu melihat foto yang dikirimkan oleh temannya. Bukan foto aneh atau apa, hanya saja teman maya nya beberapa waktu belakangan selalu meminta pendapat mengenai sketsa yang dikirimkan oleh Olive Kim. Bahkan Sehun melupakan buku berwarna pink yang ia temukan di lorong divisi desain yang seharusnya ia buka mengingat tujuannya duduk santai disini adalah untuk membuka isi buku sketsa tersebut.

X

X

X

X

X

Minah melihat partner kerjanya ini nampak kebingungan seperti tengah mencari sesuatu. Jongin nampak berjongkok di bawah meja membuat Minah ikut berjongkok untuk mencari hal yang dicari Jongin.

" kau kehilangan sesuatu?"

Tanya Minah dengan menatap Jongin yang masih menunjukkan raut wajah gelisah

" buku sketsaku. Apa unnie melihatnya?"

" tidak, bukankah kemarin kau membawanya pulang?"

" benar tapi ketika di apartemen aku tidak sempat membukanya dan yakin sekali jika kemarin aku bawa pulang. Dan ketika sampai aku baru tahu jika aku tidak membawanya "

" mungkin tertinggal di apartemen. Bukankah kau tidak membukanya sama sekali sejak kemarin ?"

Jongin terdiam, benar juga. Jika kemarin malam dia membawa pulang dan tidak sempat membukanya dan ketika di kantor dia tidak menemukan bukankah itu artinya jika buku itu tertinggal di apartemen. Tapi kemarin Jongin membawa beberapa buku sketsa kantor dan dia taruh di dalam tas jinjing dan disitu juga ada buku sketsanya dan tidak mungkin tertinggal. Dan oh... matanya membulat sempurna kala mengingat sesuatu.

Sehun duduk di kursi kuasa sambil membolak balik sebuah buku sketsa berwarna merah muda. Dibukanya halaman pertama tergambar sebuah kaligrafi indah dengan inisial _'KAI'_ dengan dipenuhi coretan pohon dan bunga sakura yang berguguran. Terlihat nyata bagi mata elangnya. Kembali dirinya membuka halaman pertama, yang menampilkan 2 wanita berbeda usia dimana bisa disebut gambar ibu dan anak. Dengan ibu yang menggendong bayi perempuan yang menampilkan senyum cerianya dan dipojok kanan bawah tertulis _'11 bulan'_. Dan dihalaman selanjutnya tergambar jika bayi itu menjadi anak remaja yang membantu ibunya untuk menanam bunga dengan tulisan di pojok kanan bawah '6 tahun'. Sehun tanpa sadar menyunggingkan senyum indahnya dengan kembali membuka lembaran buku sketsa itu hingga dia sedikit mengernyitkan dahinya dan menegakkan tubuhnya di kursi. Mata elangnya sedikit membesar ketika melihat kaligrafi bertuliskan _' WHITE OH '_ dan sebuah tulisan kecil di bawahnya _' teman terbaik dan selamanya. Terima kasih '._

X

X

X

TeBeCeh…

Haayy semua, maafkan nunaa yang lupa buat update ff ini.. huhuhu lagy seneng update Me gustas Tu sampai lupa ff ini harus di up… okelaaah, maafkan nunaa yeorobuuun ,, kecup satu satu…

Untuk yang sudah review nunaa ucapkan banyak terima kasih, saranghae,.,, hihih

Sekian cuap cuapnya,,, annyeong pay pay


	4. Chapter 4

Jongin mendadak lesu ketika dia kehilangan buku sketsanya. Bukan karena apa, hanya saja buku itu begitu istimewa karena itu adalah buku sketsa pertama yang ibunya belikan ketika Jongin masuk perguruan tinggi. Jadi kemanapun dia pergi, dia selalu membawanya dan dia akan membuka lembaran buku itu hingga ide apa yang dia dapat akan dia coret di bukunya. Bahkan Jongin tidak sempat untuk makan siang karena memilih mencari bukunya yang mungkin terjatuh di sekitar kantor bahkan hingga halte dimana dia turun dari bis namun nihil.

 _Olive Kim_

 _Status : Lost_

 _Kling_

 _White Oh_

 _' Kau kehilangan sesuatu? '_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' Ya, dan itu sangat berharga melebihi apapun '_

 _White Oh_

 _' Semoga kau cepat menemukannya '_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' Terima kasih. Tapi sepertinya tidak akan '_

 _White Oh_

 _' Kenapa? '_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' Tak apa. Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu hari ini. '_

 _White Oh_

 _' No Problem '_

Jongin mengunci ponselnya dan meletakkannya di sofa sedang dirinya masuk ke dalam kamar.

Pagi harinya Jongin nampak sekali tidak semangat. Dia bahkan menundukkan kepalanya dalam dan membiarkan Sulli membullynya. Dia tidak memperdulikan. Tidak ada semangat untuk hari ini karena semangatnya sudah hilang entah kemana. hHngga tidak sadar dia hampir saja menabrak seseorang yang ternyata

" ikut ke ruanganku sekarang noona "

Jongin diam membeku, dia baru saja berhadapan dengan sang Presdir. Dengan dada berdegup kencang Jongin melangkahkan kakinya yang berat untuk mengikuti Presdirnya hingga mereka berdua sampai di sebuah ruangan luas penuh dengan banyak buku yang tersusun rapi. Sehun duduk di kursi kuasa sedang Jongin berdiri di hadapannya dengan wajah ditundukkan.

" noona ki...mmm... jongin "

Ucap Presdir muda itu dengan menatap name tag di dada dan presdir itu menatap tajam Jongin dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki

" ne ssang... ssangjangnim "

" berapa lama kau bekerja di Siemens? "

" 3 tahun presdir "

" kau sebagai apa ?"

" de... desainer "

" desainer? Anak buah seohyun. Kau masih ingat dengan ucapanku kemarin noona?"

" n... ne ssangjangnim. "

" jika kau tahu. Aku tidak perlu mengulanginya. Dan kau harus tahu Siemens tidak mempekerjakan karyawan dengan tampilan seperti dirimu. Dan kau tahu itu noona "

Jongin diam, dirinya lebih memilih untuk mendengarkan dan kalimat terakhir dirinya melebarkan mata cokelat miliknya.

" kau boleh keluar "

Ucap suara dingin itu dan sontak Jongin dengan langkah beratnya memutar tubuh kurus itu dan pergi menjauh dari ruangan sang Presdir.

Ingin rasanya Jongin menangis ketika sampai di kursi kerjanya. Minah yang melihat itu hanya bisa menepuk pundak sang teman dan memberinya senyum. Gadis yang selalu memakai eyeliner tersebut ingin menghibur sang partner dan sukses Jongin sedikit menyunggingkan bibir dan juga menghela nafas. Akhirnya mereka berdua kembali pada kegiatannya menggambar sketsa, tetapi Jongin masih tidak bisa berkonsentrasi untuk hari ini.

" jongin, minseok unnie mencarimu "

Ucap Minah kala dia melihat jika Minseok memasuki ruangan divisinya

" annyeonghaseyo minseok sshi "

" hey, jangan bicara formal dihadapanku gadis sipit "

" unnie juga sipit "

Balasnya dengan bibir di poutkan

" hahaha, sudah pergi sana. Pangeranmu akan menjemputmu "

Minah menoleh ke pintu masuk dan benar namjachingunya sudah tiba di depan pintu dengan tersenyum manis

" jongin, unnie aku pergi dulu "

Dan akhirnya si lincah Minah pergi dari hadapan mereka. Minseok menatap Jongin yang terlihat lesu dengan tangan yang mencoret abstrak di buku sketsa.

" hey, ayo makan siang "

Tanpa membalas ucapan gadis chubby itu, Jongin bangkit dan melingkarkan tangannya di lengan kurus Minseok.

Jongin tampak sekali lesu hari ini. Bahkan dia hanya menyuapkan 3 sendok kecil nasi ke dalam mulut dan kembali melamun. Minseok menghela nafas jengah, dia mengerti ini pasti karena buku sketsanya yang hilang itu. Minseok mengulurkan tangan kanan untuk mengusap tangan Jongin yang bebas. Jongin tersentak dan menatap Minseok dengan senyumannya. Minseok memberikan kode kepada Jongin untuk memakan makanannya dan dibalas dengan anggukan singkat darinya.

" ommo, mimpi apa aku semalam. Presdir makan siang di kantin "

" ya tuhan, presdir makan di kantin kita "

" apa dia tidak salah ?"

" bukankah ini bukan kelasnya untuk makan siang ?"

Minseok menoleh ke samping kanan, melihat karyawan lain yang menatap ke arah pintu masuk dan sontak mata almondnya membulat kala melihat 2 namja petinggi perusahaan dengan kaki tangannya tersebut berjalan angkuh ke dalam kantin dan duduk di sebuah meja yang kosong dan itu tepat di belakang meja dirinya dan Jongin. Semua penghuni kantin berbisik – bisik dan ajaibnya Jongin tidak merasa terganggu. Gadis itu kembali menundukkan wajah dan menyuapkan sesendok makanannya dengan perlahan.

" unnie, bisakah kita pergi sekarang? "

Minseok memutar tubuh menatap Jongin dengan mata almondnya yang berkedip lucu

" uh? Kau belum menghabiskannya jong "

" aku sudah penuh "

Balas Jongin dengan menyeka sudut bibirnya dan menyambar ponsel serta sapu tnagan yang ada di atas meja dan bangkit dari duduknya. Minseok yang melihat itu langsung meminum jus nya dan berjalan cepat di samping Jongin.

Pluuk

Tanpa mereka berdua sadar, ponsel yang tadi hendak dimasukkan ke mantel itu terjatuh di kaki seorang namja bersepatu kulit berwarna hitam.

X

X

X

X

Sehun membolak balik ponsel putih yang tadi jatuh tepat di bawah kakinya. Tadi dia sempat melihat siapa pemilik ponsel ini akan tetapi dia tidak ingin berteriak memanggil sang pemilik karena ya kau tahu Sehun akan bersikap angkuh ketika di kantor jadi tidak mungkin dia akan melakukan hal yang memalukan. Dibukanya ponsel tersebut dan terlihat wallpaper sebuah kebun yang nampaknya di potret oleh sang pemilik. Sehun tersenyum miring kala ia merutuki kebodohan sang pemilik ponsel yang tidak menerapkan kode keamanan. Otomatis Sehun bisa membukanya bukan? Ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka menu utama dan menggerak gerakkan jari jempolnya ke kanan dan ke kiri hingga ia berhenti sebuah aplikasi yang sama seperti dirinya. Sehun tidak menaruh curiga karena setiap orang pasti mempunyai aplikasi Cyber Chat seperti dia dan Luhan. Di sentuhnya aplikasi itu dan matanya seketika membulat kala tampilan pertama yang terlihat adalah beranda pemilik akun dengan nama 'Olive Kim'. Sehun lantas meletakkan ponsel di meja dan dirinya segera membuka laci meja kerja dan mengambil buku sketsa yang kemarin ia temukan. Di bukanya secara kasar dimana terdapat sketsa tulisan _'White Oh'_ dan juga setelah halaman itu ternyata adalah gambar desain gaun yang pernah dikirimkan Olive Kim kepadanya beberapa saat yang lalu. Sontak Sehun membuka akun percakapannya yang ternyata dia hanya berteman dengannya dan membaca isi percakapan itu. Mata elang tersebut kembali membola kala mengetahui fakta yang sebenarnya.

" shit "

Minah kembali menatap Jongin yang membungkukkan badan di bawah meja persis ketika dia mencari buku sketsanya. Dan juga meja kerja Jongin tidak rapi seperti biasanya serta barang-barang dari dalam tas itu berhamburan serta Jongin yang berkali-kali meraba saku mantelnya.

" kau kehilangan sesuatu ?"

" ponselku. Unnie melihatnya?"

" ponsel? Annya, bukankah tadi aku pergi lebih awal dan datang lebih akhir darimu? Kau pasti lupa menaruhnya "

" terakhir aku melihatnya ketika makan siang, dan aku baru sadar jika ponselku tidak ada di saku unnie "

" kau sudah mencarinya kemanapun?"

" sudah unnie"

" kantin ?"

Jongin mendongak menatap Minah yang berkedip imut dan lagi-lagi Minah memutar mata kesal karena temannya ini terlalu ceroboh

" coba cari di kantin, tapi "

Minah menatap jam di pergelangan tangan dan mendesah kecil

" kantin pasti sudah tutup sekarang karena ini jam pulang karyawan "

" ya tuhan "

Jongin kembali mendesah kecewa dan menunduk lalu duduk di kursinya lagi

" pagi-pagi sekali kau bisa mendatangi kantin dan bertanya kepada bibi jung. Ku harap bibi menemukan dan menyimpannya "

" ne unnie, semoga saja "

Jongin tertunduk lesu. Mengapa akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali cobaan kepadanya. Belum masalah sketsa yang mungkin bisa dia relakan, masalah dengan Presdir yang memberinya ultimatum lalu sekarang alat komunikasi satu-satunya yang ia punya juga hilang. Huuuh entahlah mengapa nasibnya terlalu seperti ini.

X

X

X

X

Minseok menunggu Jongin di depan pintu masuk divisinya, gadis chubby itu sudah mengiriminya pesan tapi tak ada satupun pesan yang dibalas oleh Jongin hingga akhirnya dia menunggu di depan pintu masuk kantor. Minseok masih betah bermain ponsel, ia tersenyum beberapa kali ketika rekan kerja atau karyawan yang lain menyapanya. Minseok sangat baik kepada semua karyawan, oleh karena itu ia begitu disegani oleh para senior maupun junior. Saat masih menunggu Jongin turun, ia tak sengaja melihat presdir Lu yang tengah bercakap dengan laki-laki tinggi yang ia kenal dengan nama Jungsik. Sesaat ketika Luhan berhenti berjalan, Luhan tak Nampak mengedarkan pandangan. Entah apa yang laki-laki itu cari, minseok juga tahu jika ia tengah berbicara dengan Jungsik terlihat dari gerak bibirnya. Hingga pandangan Luhan tertuju padanya, Luhan berhenti sejenak kala melihat Minseok yang tengah menatapnya. Seolah tahu jika ia ketahuan menatap presdir, Minseok segera membungkukkan badan dan menatap kearah yang lain. Luhan terenyum tipis, sangat tipis, hingga Luhan memutar tubuhnya menatap sang adik yang berjalan sendiri tanpa kaki tangannya.

Minseok masih setia menempelkan benda pipih terebut ke telingan kanan, berharap Jongin mengangkat telefon. Mereka akan pulang bersama seperti biasa karena arah apartemen mereka searah. Minseok menyapa Minah yang berjalan kearahnya disertai dengan kerlingan nakal gadis bereyeliner tersebut membuat Minseok mengangkat bahunya jijik. Jongin setengah berlari ke arahnya dan tersenyum samar.

" maaf membuatmu menunggu unnie "

" tidak apa-apa. apa ponselmu mati? Aku sudah mengirimimu pesan tapi tidak kau balas"

" ponselku hilang, mungkin terjatuh tadi di kantin "

" terjatuh? Kau sudah bertanya kepada bibi jung ?"

" aku baru menyadarinya unnie "

Plak

" aah unnie appo "

Jongin meringis kala Minseok menjitak kepalanya kesal

" kau terlalu ceroboh noona kim "

Dan Jongin pun mempoutkan bibir sambil berjalan mengikuti arah langkah si gadis chubby.

Sehun berjalan bersama Luhan di sampingnya, netra nya tak sengaja melihat Jongin yang berjalan bersama gadis chubby yang tak diketahui. Mata elang itu menatap sang gadis selama beberapa detik sampai langkah gadis yang tadi terlihat sedih itu keluar dari pintu utama perusahaan. Langkah tegasnya berjalan angkuh menuju parkiran basement mobil. Pikirannya melalang buana kemana-mana ketika mendapati fakta mengejutkan tadi.

X

X

X

X

Jongin duduk di tepi ranjang. Biasanya sepulang bekerja dan membersihkan tubuh, Jongin akan bermain dengan ponsel atau lebih tepatnya dia akan saling berbalas pesan chat dengan Tuan Oh. Dia berfikir jika ponsel itu akan penuh dengan pesan panggilan darinya mengingat betapa cerewetnya Tuan Oh ketika Jongin tidak membalas pesan. Di sampingnya sudah ada beberapa potong baju milik Minseok yang tadi ketika pulang ia menyempatkan ke apartemen Minseok untuk meminta saran agar dia bisa berpakaian berbeda dari biasanya. Dan setelah perdebatan yang cukup sengit karena Jongin tidak ingin lepas dari mantelnya akhirnya Minseok meminjamkannya 2 buah kemeja kerja dan juga 2 buah rok panjang dan Minseok juga menyuruh Jongin untuk mengikat rambut menjadi 1 dan mulai menyuruhnya untuk memoles bedak dan sedikit pemerah bibir. Tanpa bedak pun Minseok memuji kulit tan Jongin yang begitu halus dan bersih serta warna pink asli dari bibir tebalnya. Jongin mendesah dengan perlahan dan mengambil sebuah gantungan baju untuk menggantung 2 buah pakaian tersebut. setelah menggantung baju, Jongin berjalan menuju cermin besar dan menatap dirinya. Perlahan kacamata tebal itu dilepas dan dia juga melepas 2 kepangan yang selalu dia pakai tiap hari. Setelah itu Jongin menyisir rambut yang bergelombang indah dan menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin.

" maafkan aku tuan oh, ini demi kehidupanku "

Esok harinya pagi-pagi sekali Jongin datang ke kantor dan langsung melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah kantin. Terlihat jika beberapa cleaning servis yang tengah mengepel lantai dengan bibi Jung yang membantunya mengelap meja makan. Jongin berjalan ke arah bibi Jung dan menepuk pundak wanita baya tersebut

Puuk puuk

" aigooo "

Jongin sedikit berjengit kala melihat ekspressi kaget dari bibi Jung yang langsung mengusap dada tanda dia begitu terkejut

" bibi maaf jika aku mengejutkanmu "

" tidak, huuuh aku tidak apa-apa "

" maaf bi. aku kemari hanya ingin bertanya, apa kemarin bibi menemukan ponsel putih terjatuh disini ?"

Jongin menatapnya degan raut wajah cemas. Bibi Jung hanya menatapnya dan mengedipkan mata

" ponsel ?"

Tanya nya dengan mengernyitkan dahi

" benar ponsel berwarna putih "

" tidak, aku tidak menemukannya. Setelah para karyawan pergi, aku tidak menemukannya. Tapi tunggu... eunji, hayoung, sungjae, shindong apa kalian kemarin menemukan ponsel berwarna putih ?"

Tanya bibi Jung kepada anak buahnya dan keempatnya menggeleng kan kepalanya tanda tidak mengerti. Jongin menghela nafas dan menurunkan bahu

" maaf tapi kami tidak menemukannya. Selepas karyawan pergi kami langsung membersihkannya tapi bibi tidak menemukan barang yang kau cari itu "

Ucapanya dengan nada menyesal. Jongin tersenyum dan mengangguk

" tidak apa-apa bi. kalau begitu terima kasih "

Bibi Jung mengangguk dan menatap kepergian Jongin yang berjalan dengan lesu.

Ini hari pertama Jongin mengubah penampilan. Kemeja panjang berwarna putih serta rok panjang berwarna peach, rambut yang diikat menjadi 1, sepatu vantofel satu-satunya serta jangan lupa kacamata tebal yang tidak bisa dilepaskan begitu saja. Serta dia mengikuti saran Minseok untuk memoles bedak dan pemerah bibir. Jongin tampak manis, dia mirip dengan gadis SMA pada umumnya tapi masih saja dia terlihat nerd karena kancing kemeja itu ia kancingkan hingga sebatas leher. Dia juga rela melepas mantel tebal dan meletakkannya di lemari pakaian. Langkah kecil itu dibawanya menuju pintu lift dan ketika pintu terbuka Jongin masuk ke dalam dan mulai memencet tombol angka namun sebelum pintu tertutup sebuah tangan putih terjulur dan menghalangi pintu yang hendak tertutup. Jongin mengabaikan, sepertinya lantai lift itu lebih indah daripada makhluk tampan di hadapannya ini. Dia bahkan tidak tahu jika Sehun berdiri disamping dengan menatap penampilan barunya yang itu juga karena dia yang menyuruh.

Ting

Bel lift itu berbunyi, dengan masih menundukkan kepalanya Jongin yakin jika lift itu membawanya ke ruangan divisi meninggalkan Sehun yang berfikir jika gadis disampingnya itu tidak menyadari keberadaanya karena dia terus menunduk hingga tubuh tingginya pergi meninggalkan pintu lift. Tak lama pintu lift terbuka menunjukkan jika lift berhenti di lantai 7. Sehun berjalan tegap dengan raut muka datar, setelah itu dia masuk ke dalam ruangan dan kembali melempar tubuhnya dengan kasar setelah itu meletakkan tangan kirinya di pelipis. Semalam dirinya tidak tidur karena masih memikirkan mengenai hal tak terduga kemarin. Sehun akui jika dia menyukai sosok Olive Kim karena dia merasa nyaman dengan teman cybernya, akan tetapi ketika dia tahu siapa Olive Kim itu, dirinya sangat membenci sosok Olive Kim beserta siapa dibalik nama itu. Sehun tidak menyukai wanita dengan penampilan kuno dan jelek. Yaa sebagai salah satu pewaris Siemens Group dirinya harus mencari sosok pendamping yang sepadan dengan dirinya. Cantik, modis dan berkelas, serasi bukan dengan dirinya? Sedang Jongin? wanita jauh dari kata cantik, bahkan hmmb jelek apalagi gadis itu tidak modis dan berkelas dan jangan lupa jika Sehun tahu siapa itu Olive Kim. Dia dari desa mencari penghidupan di kota dan pasti kampungan. Itulah yang menjadi hal yang sangat menganggunya hingga saat ini. Seharusnya Sehun menghentikan pertemanannya kala tahu jika teman cybernya dari desa.

X

X

X

X

Luhan berjalan angkuh ke dalam kantor dan banyak karyawan yang menyapa dan juga menundukkan tubuhnya dengan hormat. hari ini dia ingin bertemu dengan adiknya untuk berbicara mengenai rapat pemegang saham yang akan diadakan nanti siang. Dengan rambut cokelat madu serta wajah yang terlewat cantik untuk ukuran lelaki, Luhan hampir membuat para karyawan wanita mimisan karena ketampanannya. Berjalan angkuh saja sudah membuat karyawan wanita hampir mimisan apalagi jika bibir tipis itu mengembangkan sebuah senyuman, mungkin bisa... aah sudahlah. Tanpa mengetuk pintu berkaca buram, Luhan langsung masuk dan duduk di sofa berwarna beige dan melipat kaki lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya. Mata rusanya hampir keluar kala dia baru menyadari jika sang adik terlihat kacau dengan rambut hitam legamnya yang tidak tertata dan bocah kelewat putih tersebut menundukkan kepalanya di meja kerja.

" hey cadel, apa baru saja ada tsunami lokal ?"

" diamlah rusa "

Luhan mengangkat sebelah alis dan berjalan ke arahnya dengan duduk di meja kerja dengan tidak sopan. Jarinya menjetik membuat Sehun mendongakkan wajah yang kacau balau dengan mata merah.

" ya tuhan, cadel kau benar-benar terkena tsunami lokal. Sungguh tidak menunjukkan wajah sebagai seorang presdir "

Sehun mengangkat tubuh dan menghempaskannya di kursi belakang.

" aku akan benar-benar akan memecat kepala HRD sialan itu "

" memecat? Apa dia melakukan kesalahan "

" bukan kesalahan lagi tapi kesalahan besar "

" huh? "

" sudahlah itu urusanku kau tidak perlu tahu "

" kau serius? "

" ya dan sekarang diamlah "

" ok ok "

Luhan mengangkat kedua tangannya dan berlagak tidak peduli

" baiklah, kau kemari hanya ingin berbicara mengenai investor. Tuan kim akan mempercepat pertemuannya nanti siang dan kau harus siap bertemu dengannya "

" terserah, aku siap kapan saja "

Luhan mengangguk dan melihat benda putih kotak tipis di atas meja. Alis sebelahnya terangkat karena itu bukan milik sang adik. Diambilnya benda tersebut dan dimainkan di atas tangan kanan

" milikmu? Sejak kapan kau menyukai warna putih ?"

Sehun mendongak dan merebut benda putih bertittle ponsel

" bukan, itu milik seseorang "

" lalu mengapa ada di dirimu ?"

" ceritanya panjang "

" dan buku sketsa itu milikmu ?"

Luhan kembali mengambil sebuah buku dan membukanya hingga mata rusa itu membola dan mengangguk angguk

" aku yakin ini bukan milikmu. Kau kan payah dalam menggambar. Tapi... aku menyukainya. Dia pasti seorang pelukis handal. Detailnya bagus dan nyata. Memang banyak yang bisa menggambar seperti ini tapi hanya sedikit orang yang mempunyai bakat seperti ini dengan detail yang rapi dan nyata. "

" pelukis handal ?"

" bukan pelukis, hmmb jika seperti ini bisa dikatakan penggambar ulung atau.. wait dia menggambar desain baju pengantin. Woohooo gila, detailnya rapi sekali dan ow ow ow. No comment "

Sehun terkejut melihat ekspressi kakaknya yang sedikit berlebihan ketika melihat desain baju pengantin itu. Sederhana tapi mewah, atau bisa dikatakan berkelas.

X

X

X

X

Seperti biasa Minseok akan makan siang dengan Jongin di tempat paling pojok yang menjadi tempat favoritnya. Sebuah baki dengan isi nasi dan lauk pauk serta sayur itu memenuhi meja mereka. Ini hari ketiga Jongin berpakaian berbeda tapi masih saja dia terlihat nerd tapi tidak bagi Minah dan Minseok. Kedua wanita itu tidak pernah berhenti memuji kecantikan Jongin dan juga Seohyun sunbaenimnya yang juga terkenal ramah itu memuji perubahan Jongin yang tampak begitu berbeda. Setelah makan siang dan memberikan baki kosong itu ke tempat piring kotor, Minseok dan Jongin kembali ke ruangan mereka tapi sebelum keluar dari pintu langkah kakinya...

Duk

Bugh

Dengan sengaja kaki sebelah kanan Sulli terjulur dengan sengaja menyebabkan Jongin terjerembab dengan posisi membungkuk.

" oops maaf noona kim "

Minseok berjongkok untuk membantu Jongin bangun selanjutnya wanita itu mendekati Sulli yang tertawa dengan teman-temannya

" dengar noona choi, kita tidak sedang dalam masa sekolah dan berhentilah bersikap kekanakan dan selalu merasa kau cantik "

Sulli terkejut ketika Minseok dengan nada dingin menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya dengan tatapan tajam

" ayo jongin kita pergi "

Minseok memapah Jongin keluar dari kantin dan terlihat jika gadis tan itu menahan sakitnya di area tungkai kaki dan berjalan sedikit susah. Tanpa mereka sadari sedari tadi ada tatapan mata rusa yang menatap kejadian itu.

X

X

X

X

Minah membantu Minseok untuk mengurut tungkai kaki Jongin yang sedikit membiru karena keseleo. Sedang Jongin harus menggigit bibir bawah menahan sakit dan itu benar-benar sakit sehingga Minseok menyuruh Jongin untuk melepas sepatunya.

" untuk sementara jangan memakai sepatu dulu, aku akan meminjamimu sepatu yang sedikit ringan agar kakimu tidak terlalu parah. Dan juga jangan lupa setiap akan tidur kau beri obat gosok ini "

" ne unnie, gumawo "

" jja,aku harus kembali. minah aku titip jongin "

" siap unnie "

Minseok keluar dari area divisi Jongin dan kembali ke ruangannya. Ditengah perjalanan ia berpapasan dengan Presdir Luhan dan membuatnya harus menunduk serta memberikan senyum tipis dan tanpa dirinya sangka, Luhan membalas senyuman itu dan tetap berjalan dengan angkuh.

Luhan berjalan menuju ruangan adiknya dan seperti biasa dirinya akan disapa oleh wanita cantik menurutnya tapi memuakkan dengan senyum palsu. Luhan memang tidak pernah membalas senyuman para gadis genit yang menyapanya karena dia tahu mana wanita yang benar-benar menyapa dan mana yang mencoba menarik perhatian

" selamat si... "

Brak

Luhan tidak menghiraukan sapaan Sulli seperti biasa dan langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan pintu berkaca buram itu.

" karyawan cantikmu berulah lagi "

Ucapnya ketika baru saja masuk ke dalam ruangan Sehun

" siapa ?"

" sekretaris seksimu "

" wae?"

Tanya nya tanpa menatap Luhan dan masih berkutat dengan tumpukan dokumen

" membully gadis berpenampilan aneh di kantin "

Sehun menghentikan tangannya yang tengah beraktivitas dan masih tidak menatap Luhan

" lalu ?"

" seperti anak SMA saja, membuat gadis itu tersungkur dan walla seisi kantin menjadikan mereka sebagai pusat perhatian. "

" lalu ?"

" gadis berpipi tembam menolongnya dan entah apa yang gadis itu bicarakan dengan sekretarismu yang aku tahu gadis nerd itu berjalan sedikit susah "

" lalu ?"

" bisakah kau tidak berucap seperti itu "

Sehun menutup berkasnya dan menatap Luhan dengan datar

" lalu apa hubungannya denganku ?"

" dasar kurang ajar "

Sehun menyeringai tipis melihat kakaknya yang kesal ketika mendengar ucapannya akan tetapi dari dalam pikiran pemuda putih itu memikirkan kondisi karyawannya.

Minseok, Minah dan Mark membantu Jongin berjalan dengan lengan kiri lelaki tersebut melingkar di pinggang Jongin sedang kedua gadis itu membantu membawakan tas dan beberapa berkas Jongin di tangan mereka. Sesekali Jongin meringis kesakitan karena kakinya yang bengkak. Mark sudah menawarkan punggungnya untuk diisi oleh Jongin tetapi gadis itu menolak karena merasa tidak enak dengan Minah sehingga jadilah dia berjalan perlahan ditopang lengan kokoh pemuda Amerika tersebut. Sehun menatap Jongin dari jauh dan melihat jika gadis itu benar-benar terluka. Ada sebersit rasa ingin menolong akan tetapi egonya kembali menguat.

" ssshh "

" oh apa aku terlalu cepat memapahmu ?"

Ujar Mark kala mendengar desisan dari Jongin dan menatap gadis yang menggigit bibir bawah dengan mata terpejam

" tidak oppa. Terima kasih sudah membantu "

Mark hanya tersenyum dan mereka berempat sampai di depan halte sampai kantor. Dan mendudukkan Jongin di kursi halte tersebut dengan hati-hati

" jongin, benar kau tidak ingin diantar dengan mark? Aku tidak apa-apa lagipula minseok unnie akan menemaniku "

" tidak perlu unnie, aku bisa pulang dengan naik bus "

Minah menatap Jongin khawatir

" unnie pulanglah, sudah sore. Aku tidak apa-apa. sekali lagi terima kasih unnie, oppa sudah membantuku "

" semoga cepat sembuh. Jika kau butuh bantuan panggil saja aku "

" terima kasih oppa "

Setelahnya Mark dan Minah berjalan menjauhi mereka. Minseok duduk disamping Jongin dan menyuruh gadis itu untuk meluruskan kedua kaki.

" aku bisa menemanimu beberapa hari kedepan. Bagaimana ?"

" unnie tidak keberatan ?"

" tentu tidak, awalnya aku bisa melihatmu sendiri mengurus dirimu tetapi melihat kau berjalan saja susah. Aku berniat membantumu "

" terima kasih unnie, sudah membantuku "

" kalau begitu kita mampir ke apartemenku dulu mengambil beberapa baju dan berkas. "

Jongin mengangguk dan tak lama Minseok menyetop sebuah taksi dan membawa mereka berdua masuk ke dalam mobil berwarna kuning tersebut.

X

X

X

X

Entah bagaimana cara Jongin berterima kasih kepada 3 orang yang selalu membantunya. Minseok minah dan mark, selama 3 hari ini Jongin terbantu oleh mereka. Seperti Mark dan Minah yang akan setia menunggu Jongin dna Minseok di pintu utama kantor, Mark yang memapah Jongin untuk berjalan dan juga Minah yang sengaja membawa bekal makan siang untuk Jongin. Jongin sungguh tidka tahu bagaimana harus berterima kasih. Seperti sekarang, Jongin seharusnya ke ruangan SEohyun untuk memberikan gambaran sketsa tapi dengan baiknya, SEOhyun yang berjalan ke divisi Jongin.

" unnie, baru saja aku akan kesana. Unnie tidak perlu repot-repot kemari "

Seohyun tersenyum, lantas duduk di hadapan Jongin dengan menyelipkan rambut madunya ke telinga

" tidak ada salahnya berjalan kesini jong, lagipula aku lelah duduk seharian di sana "

" terima kasih "

Seohyun tersenyum dan mengambil buku sketsa jongin dan membukanya

" apa kakimu baik-baik saja ?"

" mulai membaik, minseok unnie membantuku mengurut tiap malam "

" baguslah, aku harap kau cepat sembuh "

Jongin tersenyum mengangguk sedang Seohyun, wanita cantik tersebut masih tidak memalingkan wajah dari buku sketsa

" baiklah, bagus. Untuk ini kau ingin memberi warna apa ?"

" musim dingin? Hmmmb, boleh aku mengusulkan untuk warna mocca ?"

" mocca ?"

Ucap minah yang kebetulan duduk di seberang Jongin

" iya, mocca. Aku membuatnya terbalik dengan keadaan. Jika biasanya musim dingin identic dengan salju berwarna putih, dan mendung berwarna abu dan biru awan, kali ini aku menggantinya dengan mocca "

" mengapa ?"

" mocca, mocca sejenis kopi. Minuman yang dapat emnghangatkan tubuh. Seperti cappuccino, Americano dan masih banyak lagi. Aku memilih mocca, karena aku ingin mensugesti orang-orang dengan pikiran, warna mocca akan membuatmu hangat, sama seperti minuman mocca. Tidak aka nada kesan pucat karena warna putih dan biru, yang ada kesan hangat dari warna mocca "

Seohyun dan minah emngangguk mengerti dengan alasan Jongin. Jongin memang kreatif. Tidka salah jika ia ditempatkan di divisi ini

" aku setuju, sugesti orang-orang akan berfikir jika warna-warna seperti akan membuat mereka tampak hangat. Tapi maav, aku kurang suka jika pakaian ini menggunakan renda di bagian bawah "

" unnie bisa mengeditnya, aku tidak keberatan "

" terima kasih "

Kembali, seohyun memberikan senyum cantik padanya. Sedang Minah, memberikan 2 jempol tangan untuk Jongin disertai senyum.

Tok tok

Beberapa karyawan di ruangan tersebut menoleh kea rah pintu, itu Sooyoung, assisten sekretaris Presdir.

" selamat siang, maaf jika aku menganggu. Aku mencari noona kim jongin "

" itu aku "

Pandangan sooyoung tertuju pada Jongin yang mengangkat tangan dengan pandangan penuh tanya. Sooyoung berjalan mendekat dan membungkuk kala ia bertemu dengan senior Seo.

" noona, presdir memanggil anda "

Mata semua karyawan disana membola, bahkan Minah yang bermata sipit membolakan mata selebar-lebarnya disertai muut yang terbuka. Gawat, presdir Oh, Lu dan beberapa pejabat tinggi, diketahui jarang sekali memanggil bawahannya secara langsung. Bahkan untuk sekedar bertemu untuk tanda tangan, harus melewati assisten sekretaris, sekretaris, pengawal presdir, kaki tangan presdir, lalu presdir. Perusahaan Siemens memang terkenal ketat dan tertutup. Dan kali ini, karyawan baru ( Jongin masih terhitung baru ) secara langsung dipanggil ke hadapan Presdir. Tunggu Presdir Lu atau Presdir baru mereka? Oh SEhun?

X

X

X

X

Tbc…..

Holaaa,,, hmmmb pertama-tama.. nunaa mw minta maaf banget sama kalian.. ada yang udah kirim pesan tapi ndak nunaa balas soalnya nunaa bingung.. hehehe…. Okelaah, disini banyak yang mempermasalahkan typo yaa,, hehehehe maafkan kekhilafan nunaa.. dan yang kedua maaf kalau pemisah paragrafnya gak muncul.. padahal nunaa udah enter sampai 3x tapi pas di up hasilnya malah enter 1x.. jadi pemisah adegannya jadi kek nyambung.. paham gak? Anggep aja paham yaa….

Baiklaah, untuk yang sudah baca ataupun review nunaa ucapkan terima kasih banyak… kecup satu satu… oh yaa, buat kalian yang punya ide buat nerusin FF The Babu, silahkan kirim ide kalian… tapi berteman dulu yaa.. nnty ide kalian aku cantumkan kok di chapternya.. soalnya udah buntu banget… ada yang udah bantuin nulis, tapi kalian bisa ikut bantu… help mee..

Okelaah sekian cuap-cuapnya, annyeong pay pay


	5. Chapter 5

Jongin tidak sempat mematut diri di cermin toilet. Jadi dengan perasaan gugup, ia berjalan di belakang Sooyoung sambil mentautkan jari tangan. Sooyoung mempersilahkan Jongin untuk masuk, wanita dengan tinggi dan paras cantik tersebut kembali tersenyum dan duduk di meja luar dekat pintu utama presdir. 2 pintu tinggi ini memang ruangan Presdir. Tidak tahu presdir siapa yang memanggilnya, karena yang ia tahu ruangan Presdir hanya 1. Dan itu juga Presdir Oh, ayah dari Presdir Lu. Itu kata Seohyun sunbae. Jongin menatap pantulan dirinya di pintu, Jongin pikir hari ini ia sudah memakai pakaian kerja yang layak. Tidak ada lagi kepangan dan juga baju rajut. Jongin menghela nafas pelan, dan….

Knock knock

Ceklek

Jongin membuka pintu utama dan menjulurkan kepala terlebih dahulu dan disusul oleh seluruh badan. Kembali ia menutup pintu tapi tidak berjalan mendekat. Jongin melihat Presdir yang memanggilnya. Dengan jarak kurang lebih 10 meter, Jongin yakin jika ini bukan Presdir Lu atau Oh. Badannya lebih tinggi dan berambut sedikit cokelat. Presdir tersebut membelakangi Jongin, ia sedang menatap ke luar jendela kaca raksasa dengan bersandar di meja

" selamat siang presdir, apa anda memanggil saya ?"

Ucap Jongin dengan sedikit terbata. Tidak ada sautan, Jongin bahkan berhitung dalam hati dan dalam detik ke 5 Presdir yang tadi membelakanginya memutar tubuh. Jongin mengernyitkan dahi lalu detik kemudian ia membulatkan mata.

" noona kim ? duduklah "

Perintah Sehun dengan lembut. Jongin mengangguk kecil dan mendatangi meja besar di hadapan laki-laki ini. Jongin duduk di kursi terempuk yang pernah ia duduki. PResdir muda itu mengikuti Jongin dan duduk di hadapan sang karyawan. Dari sini Jongin tahu jika ia dipanggil oleh Presdir Sehun, itu terlihat dari papan nama keramik yang diletakkan di depan meja. Dengan gugup, Jongin kembali menunggu kalimat apa yang akan dikeluarkan oleh Presdir muda ini

" aku tidak menyukai basa basi, jadi aku akan berbicara to the point "

"…"

" aku baru menginjakkan kakiku kurang dari 2 minggu, dan kurasa kita sudah beberapa kali berpapasan bahkan aku pernah mengajakmu bicara "

Jongin masih enggan menatap Sehun, ia menundukkan pandangan sambil bermain jemari. Sehun menatap Jongin yang diam, gadis ini Nampak sekali ketakutan.

" aku melihatmu berubah meski hanya 10%. Apa kau ingat kata-kataku tempo hari noona?"

" ya, presdir. Aku ingat "

" dan apa hanya ini yang bisa kau lakukan ?"

Sehun memundurkan punggung menjadi bersandar santai di kursi tinggi. Jongin ingin sekali menangis mendengar perkataan Sehun. Tapi ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

" maafkan aku presdir "

" maaf? Kau yakin aku memaafkanmu ?"

"…"

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Sehun yang membuat Jongin kembali takut. Bukan takut dalam hal hantu, tapi takut dengan nasibnya esok. Fired or not ?

" kau tahu noona, perusahaan sebesar SIEMENS bekerja di bidang desain. Bahkan produk yang kita jual sangat berkelas. Bahkan kita menjadi perusahaan terkenal di dunia dnegan desain yang kita jual. lalu apa pantas, perusahaan sebesar ini mempunyai seluruh karyawan yang mempunyai penampilan kuno sepertimu ?"

Diam, lagi-lagi Jongin hanya diam.

" ti_tidak presdir "

" kau sangat-sangat tahu noona. Semua karyawan yang bekerja disini dituntut untuk mempunyai tampilan berkelas. Apa peraturan disini menuliskan jika seluruh karyawan wajib mengenakan pakaian kerja secara umum ?"

" tidak presdir "

" lalu apa kau tahu apa alasannya ?"

Kali ini dengan berani Jongin menunjukkan wajahnya kepada SEhun dan mulai berucap

" untuk memberikan kebebasan kepada seluruh karyawan dalam berkreasi dan berimajinasi. Tidak terlalu mengekang dan bertujuan untuk bebas "

Sehun tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk

" sesuai dengan jawaban yang aku siapkan. Lalu apa kau tidak bisa melihat bagaimana penampilan karyawan yang lain ?"

Jongin kembali diam, selama ini ia tidak pernah mendapat teguran dari siapapun di divisinya kecuali Sully dan kawan-kawan. Sehun melihat jika gadis ini Nampak berfikir, ia bahkan mengiyakan jika ia benar-benar brengsek.

" kau tahu, bahkan aku bisa memecat HRD saat ini juga karena mempekerjakan kau "

Jongin mendongak dan memandangnya terkejut.

" presdir, itu bukan salah kepala HRD. Aku yang tidak mematuhi peraturan di perusahaan ini. Tolong maafkan aku "

" berikan aku alasan kenapa kau tetap melakukan hal yang tidak boleh dilakukan "

" aku… aku tidak bisa menjawabnya presdir "

" kenapa ?"

Sehun mengangkat alisnya menunggu jawaban dari Jongin

" aku tidak bisa menjawabnya "

" kenapa? "

" karena presdir tidak akan tahu "

Lirih jongin di akhir. Ia menunduk. Ya tuhaaan cobaan apa yang kau berikan padanya.

" apa kau mempunyai janji dengan seseorang "

" maksud presdir ?"

" kau mempunyai janji dengan seseorang agar menjadi dirimu sendiri ?"

" ya ?"

Jongin memandang tidak mengerti. Itu, itu benar. ia sudah berjanji pada teman maya nya, White Oh untuk menjadi diri sendiri bukan? Bahkan White Oh yang menyarankannya. Tapi….

" lalu haruskah aku memanggilmu dengan… Olive Kim ?"

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan mengernyitkan kening. Dia Nampak terkejut dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Sehun. Olive kim ? itu kan namanya di cyberchat, lalu bagaimana Presdir ini mengetahui nama samarannya? Sehun yang melihat kebingungan di mata Jongin, segera menarik laci kerja dan mengambil buku sketsa dan ponsel putih

" bukuku "

Ucap jongin dengan spontan, sehun terenyum tipis lalu meletakkan di hadapannya. Jongin Nampak tersenyum kecil sebelum ia kembali menunjukkan raut wajah bingung. Bagaimana Presdirnya tahu jika ia dalam kehidupan maya ia memakai nama Olive Kim? Ooh tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan Jongin, kau lupa membuat kaligrafi kecil di cover halaman belakang buku Sketsa? Tentu saja SEhun tahu namamu dari sana. Oke, ini hanya pemikiran kecil Jongin.

" kau mungkin terkejut dengan hal ini. Ini buku dan ponselmu bukan ?"

" ya presdir, bagaimana bisa ada di presdir ?"

" kau terlalu ceroboh, menjatuhkan semua barang berhargamu "

"….."

" aku kembalikan semua barangmu dan ini "

Kembali sehun menarik sebuah kertas kecil yang cukup panjang. Mendorongnya untuk tepat berada di hadapan Jongin. Jongin tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui apa itu. Itu sebuah cek. Cek dengan nominal yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. 100 juta won. Astaga untuk apa ? jongin kembali berfikir yang macam-macam sampai….

" aku tidak bisa menerima karyawan yang tidak mematuhi aturan, jadi tanpa banyak bicara. Silahkan bereskan semua barangmu noona "

" ta_tapi presdir. Apa hanya karena ini kau memecatku ?"

" tentu, apa kau tidak bisa menangkap maksudku sedari tadi ?"

" apa hanya karena aku memakai pakaian kuno seperti ini? "

" ya. Dan aku tidak menyukai hal buruk di dirimu "

" aku tidak melakukan hal fatal di perusahaan ini presdir bahkan aku_"

" aku yang berkuasa noona "

Bentak sehun membuat Jongin terkejut. Ia sudah siap menumpahkan air mata. Apa hanya karena ini ia dipecat?

" aku tidak menyukai style mu, dandananmu, pakaianmu, sepatumu dan juga kacamata botolmu. Itu sangat mengangguku. Bahkan meski kau mendapat predikat cumlaude dari universitas ternama, aku tidak bisa mentolerir itu. KAU DIPECAT"

"…."

Sehun berdiri lalu membelakanginya. Jongin masih menatap punggung tegap tersebut dan berdiri. Membuat suara decitan lantai marmer dengan kursi. Ia mengambil ponsel dan buku sketsanya. Tapi tidat dengan cek bernilai 100 juta won.

" terima kasih telah berkata jujur presdir, tapi maaf aku tidak bisa menerima cek tersebut. Jika memang harus, aku akan menerima jika aku melakukan hal fatal di pekerjaanku untuk perusahaan ini. Terima kasih "

Jongin membungkuk kecil, lalu memutar tubuhnya. Ia menggenggam erat buku sketsa dan ponselnya. Bahkan cover buku tersebut basah oleh tetesan air mata. Tapi baru beberapa saat, ia menoleh

" seseorang pernah berkata padaku, _Jika kau merasa tidak nyaman untuk menjadi orang lain. jangan berubah. Tetaplah menjadi dirimu sendiri. Karena setiap orang mempunyai keistimewaan tersendiri "_

 _"_ ….. "

" itulah alasanku mengapa aku masih mau seperti ini. Terima kasih, selamat siang "

Ucap Jongin final, ia membuka pintu dan menutupnya pelan. Bahkan Jongin masih diam beberapa detik di balik pintu sebelum tersenyum menyapa Sooyoung yang berdiri menatapnya bingung dan membalas sapaannya.

X

X

X

X

Sehun masih membelakangi pintu, menatap ke jendela kaca raksasa dan menahan gejolak emosi. Kata-kata itu adalah miliknya, dia yang mengatakan dan dia pula yang membenci. Bahkan ia merutuki mulutnya yang berbicara kasar kepada Jongin. Wanita yang secara nyata tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan. Wanita yang cerdas dan kreatif. Bahkan Sehun menyimpan berkas Jongin dimana wanita ini sedikit banyak membantu pertumbuhan perusahaan. Lalu dengan egonya memecat Jongin dengan alasan yang sangat tidak pantas diucapkan oleh seorang CEO.

Sementara itu, Jongin berdiam diri di toilet. Menangisi hal yang menimpanya saat ini. Di pecat hanya karena penampilan. Lalu mengapa tidak sejak awal saja? Lebih baik ia tidak diterima kerja daripada harus dipecat seperti ini. Air mata masih setia turun dari kedua mata besarnya yang tidak tertutupi kacamata. Wajahnya memerah serta sembab. Dengan perlahan Jongin keluar dari bilik toilet dan berjalan pelan ke wastafel. Mencuci muka dan mematut wajahnya di kaca. Ia tersenyum kecil dan mengeringkan wajah lalu membenahi kuncir kudanya. Begitu sampai di ruang divisi, semua mata memandang ke arahnya. Bahkan Minah sampai keluar bilik dan mendatangi Jongin dengan khawatir

" apa kau baik-baik saja jonginnie?"

" aku baik-baik saja unnie "

" kau yakin? Kami sangat mencemaskanmu bear "

Jongin mengangguk kecil dan menatap teman sedivisi.

" tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan, aku baik-baik saja unniedeul oppadeul "

Jawab Jongin membuat beberapa pasang mata menghela nafas lega dan tersenyum tipis. Minah meraih tubuh Jongin dan memeluk tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya

" aku tahu kau dalam kondisi tidak baik-baik saja jonginnie "

" kau selalu tahu unnie "

Lirih Jongin di pelukan Minah. Minah melepas pelukan dan menatap Jongin

" fired "

" a_apa ?"

" aku dipecat, aku harus membereskan barang-barangku "

" kau bercanda ?"

" tidak, aku tidak bercanda unnie "

Minah masih shock dan melebarkan mulut. Jongin sudah duduk di bilik kerja membuat Minah mendatangi Jongin dan menatapnya tidak percaya

" aku tidak pernah berbohong "

" jo_jongin_ "

Jongin mengangguk kecil dan tersenyum.

Dengan pelan, Jongin membereskan barang yang ditaruhnya disini. Ia tidak pernah membawa barang apapun disini. Kecuali 1 frame foto dirinya bersama sang ibu. Ia juga menatap sayu layar computer yang menjadi temannya selama ini. Mematikan semua aplikasi desain dan mematikan pc. Merapikan beberapa alat tulis dan warna, serta merapikan beberapa lembar kertas desain di laci dan memasukkan satu-satunya barang yang ia letakkan di dekat pc dan ia menyambar tas cokelat yang selalu ia bawa saat kerja serta tak lupa buku sketsa yang tadi dikembalikan oleh sang Presdir. Jongin menatap Minah yang masih tidak beranjak dari kursi dihadapannya.

" aku minta maaf jika selama ini aku melakukan kesalahan padamu unnie. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Sampaikan salamku untuk semua teman di divisi ini. Aku tidak ingin menganggu pekerjaan mereka. Dan untuk Mark oppa. Terima kasih. Aku menyayangimu. Seo sunbae dan jae sunbae. Terima kasih "

" kau tidak benar-benar pergi kan jonginiie ?"

Suara serak Minah membuat Hyelim yang kebetulan duduk di samping bilik Jongin berdiri dan menengok ke ruang bilik Jongin.

" pergi? Maksudmu ?"

Hyelim bahkan keluar bilik diikuti rekan kerja yang lain.

" kau akan kemana bear? " –woozy

" bear? Are u okay ? " fany

Jongin menatap teman sedivisi dan mengangguk kecil.

" maafkan aku unnie oppa, maaf jika selama aku bekerja disini. Membuat kalian kerepotan atau kesal denganku. Maafkan aku "

" bear "

Lirih yang lain sambil memeluk tubuh tinggi Jongin. Dan siang itu mereka habiskan dengan memeluk Jongin sebagai tanda perpisahan.

X

X

X

Jongin berjalan pelan menuju halte terdekat. Sesuai jadwal, bus akan datang 10 menit lagi. Ia duduk disana sambil mengayunkan kedua kakinya. Jalanan tampak lengang, tidak banyak kendaraan yang berlalu lalang mengingat ini masih di jam aktivitas. Anak sekolah pun yang Nampak hanya anak TK berseragam kuning yang Nampak lucu dengan ayah atau ibu mereka. Jongin tersenyum sendiri, ia jadi merindukan sang ibu. Mungkin setelah ini, ia akan pergi mengunjungi sang ibu untuk beberapa hari dan kembali mencari pekerjaan. Sejujurnya, uang tabungan Jongin masih tersisa cukup untuk hidup 1-1,5 tahun. Ia gadis yang pintar mengatur finansial. Tapi bayangan Jongin terhenti kala mendengar rentetat omelan khas anak kecil yang duduk disamping nya.

" tuan muda, mari pulang. tuan besar akan marah dengan anda "

" tidak mau, pelgi pelgi. Paman kang pelgi caja cendili "

" tapi tuan muda "

" iiccchh paman kang bikin cebel kuanlin " – pout

Jongin masih mengamati bocah cilik yang tengah merajuk sambil bersedekap. Lucu sekali, kedua pipi yang di gembungkan serta telinga nya yang memerah. Jongin jadi gemas, tapi tatapannya beralih pada laki-laki paruh baya yang masih merajuk bocah cilik yang dipanggil tuan muda ini.

" maafkan kami noona "

Ucap lelaki paruh baya dengan sopan. Jongin tersentak dan segera bangkit untuk memberi salam

" tidak apa-apa ahjusshi "

Kuanlin yang merajuk menoleh kecil ke arah kiri dan bertemu pandang dengan Jongin. Jongin sendiri tersenyum dan mendekati keduanya

" maaf, bukan aku bermaksud mencuri dengar. Tapi kalau boleh saya tahu ada apa ahjussi?"

" maafkan kami noona telah menganggu anda. Tuan muda kang sedang merajuk karena tidak dijemput oleh tuan besar "

" maksud anda ayahnya ?"

" benar noona "

Jongin mengangguk dan duduk disamping kuanlin. Ia tersenyum kecil dan mengambil permen lollipop yang tadi pagi diberikan oleh Minah padanya.

" adik kecil, apa kau mau permen ?"

Kuanlin melirik tajam dan mengkrucutkan bibir

" tidak mau itu kecil "

Ucapnya marah. Jongin menghela nafas

" baiklah, jika tidak mau tak apa. Akan nunaa makan "

Kuanlin melirik lagi permen bundar berwarna merah muda bercampur putih. Uuhh pasti rasanya manis dan itu pasti penuh dengan rasa susu. Dengan tidak sadar Kuanlin menelan ludah dan masih menatap Jongin yang dengan perlahan membuka bungkus permen. Baru saja jongin mau memasukkan lollipop ke dalam mulut, Kuanlin segera menarik lengannya

" nunaa tidak cocok makan lollipop. Cepelti anak kecil caja. Mana "

Todong Kuanlin dengan lucu, kembali Jongin tersenyum dan memberikan gagang lollipop kepada Kuanlin tapi anak itu tidak menengadahkan tangan tapi malah membuka mulut. Jongin tahu jika bocah ini ingin disuapin, benar saja saat ia sudah menyuapi permen, kuanlin segera menutup mulut dan mengecap rasa manis dari permen tersebut.

" tadi bilang tidak mau, kenapa sekarang malah meminta "

" iiccch belicik "

Jongin dan paman kang tertawa kecil, dan tawa mereka terhenti ketika bus yang ditunggu Jongin sudah hampir tiba.

" baiklah adik kecil, nunaa pergi dulu okay. Sekarang pulanglah dengan paman. Jangan membuat ayah dan ibumu khawatir okay "

Ucap Jongin dengan menepuk kecil pucuk kepala Kuanlin dan mengusap pipinya. Jongin berdiri antri dengan yang lain. Ia berada dibarisan belakang, tapi tiba-tiba rok yang ia kenakan mendadak ditarik oleh seseorang. Jongin menoleh mendapati Kuanlin mendongak dengan gagang lollipop di tangan kanan.

" nunaa antalkan kuanlin pulang "

X

X

X

X

Jongin tidak tahu bermimpi apa semalam, yang jelas hari ini ia berjalan di trotoar yang ramai dengan menggenggam tangan kecil bocah laki-laki yang baru ia kenal 30 menit yang lalu. Jongin tidak jadi menaiki bus, sebagai gantinya ia berjalan sepanjang trotoar dengan Kuanlin yang Nampak senang dengan kegiatannya. Sedang barang yang ia bawa, diletakkan di mobil seberang Kuanlin serta ada seorang laki-laki berjas, berkacamata hitam dan bertubuh tinggi serta besar. Jongin menyimpulkan jika laki-laki itu adalah bodyguard di kecil. Tapi Jongin heran, bagaimana bisa anak sekecil ini mempunyai bodyguard, Jongin menilai jika ia bukan sembarang bocah.

" kenapa nunaa tinggi cekali "

Jongin menunduk menatap kuanlin yang emndongak dengan masih mengecap permen

" karena nunaa sudah dewasa "

" dewaca? Dewaca itu apa ?"

" hmmmb, besar. Kalau kuanlin sudah besar, pasti akan setinggi nunaa "

" bagaimana caranya "

Jongin tersenyum sepanjang jalan, ia masih menggenggam tangan mungil tersebut dan berpikir mencari jawaban yang pas

" kuanlin harus makan makanan sehat, seperti sayur, buah dan juga daging. Jangan lupa untuk rutin minum susu "

" kuanlin celalu minum cucu cetiap hari, tapi tidka becal becal juga "

" sekarang nunaa tanya, berapa umur kuanlin "

Jongin berhenti berjalan dan berjongkok mensejajarkan kuanlin dan emantapnya. Bocah kecil itu mulai berhitung dengan tangan mungilnya tapi mulai menggerutu karena ia lupa angka berapa setelah angka 4. Ia pun menoleh ke belekang dan mulai berteriak

" hyung, belapa umul kuanlin "

Jongin ikut menoleh dan mendapat jawaban tegas dari sang bodyguar

" 3,5 tahun tuan "

" aah itu itu, 3,5 tahun. Memang haluc belapa lama lagi kuanlin bial bica cetinggi nunaa"

" hmmmbbbb mungkin 20 tahun lagi "

" apa itu lama ?"

" tidak, mungkin jika kuanlin raiin minum susu kuanlin akan cepat tumbuh "

Mendapat jawaban kuanlin dengan mengerutkan kening, jongin semakin gemas. Ia mengusap sayang pipi putih kuanlin dan tersenyum.

" jangan dipikirkan ayo kita pulang "

" nanti duluuuu, kuanlin macih mau jalan-jalan. Macih mau beli Bunga kapac dicana "

" tapi nanti kuanlin capek, apa mau nunaa gendong ?"

Jongin merasa jika langkah si kecil terhenti, ia menoleh lalu mendapati kuanlin yang menunduk diam.

" hey tampan, ada apa ?"

" tidak " – geleng geleng

" kenapa diam, apa nunaa salah ?"

Jongin berjongkok kembali dan menatap kuanlin

'gelenggeleng'

" lalu ?"

Kuanlin mengangkat wajahnya, bisa jongin lihat jika lelaki kecil ini tengah sedih

" apa boleh ?"

" tentu saja, nunaa tidak keberatan "

" tapi ayah bilang, kuanlin tidak boleh digendong oleh sembalang olang. Hanya ayah dan paman kang yang boleh "

" lalu ibu kuanlin ? kenapa hanya ayah dan paman kang ?"

Kuanlin diam, tangan kirinya bermain ujung rompi sekolah Playgroupnya

" tidak punya. Kuanlin tidak punya ibu. Tapi kuanlin cangaat ingin cekali digendong oleh nunaa. Apa boleh ?"

Jongin terdiam, jika ia tidak mempunya ayah, beda dengan kuanlin yang tidak mempunyai ibu. Aah mereka sama-sama hanya mempunyai orang tua tunggal. Jongin melebarkan senyum dan mengangguk semangat.

" tentu saja, nunaa akan menggendongmu sampai rumah jika kuanlin mau. Bagaimana?"

" benalkan? Benalkah itu? Nunaa tidak belcanda ?"

" hey tentu tidak tampan "

Kuanlin berlonjak senang, ia tampak sekali bahagia dengan melompat lompat kecil dihadapan Jongin

" baiklah, sekarang kuanlin mau nunaa gendong ala piggy back ?"

" u umbh "

Jongin memutar tubuhnya dan menghadapkan mungil kecilnya pada Kuanlin. Laki-laki kecil itu mulai menaiki punggung jongin dan memeluk lehernya.

" hyung, awac caja kalau mengadu ke ayah. Aku akan mematahkan kacamata hitammu "

" hey kenapa berkata seperti itu, itu tidak baik "

" nanti hyungiie mengadu nunaa "

" tapi tidak boleh berkata seperti itu pada hyung. Arra "

Kuanlin diam, ia menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung Jongin

" apa nunaa akan menyuluhku minta maaf ?"

" seharusnya seperti itu kan "

Dengan bibir yang masih mengkrucut, kuanlin memanggil bodyguardnya untuk mendekat

" kuanlin minta maaf "

Ucapnya sambil berbisik di telinga sang bodyguard. Tanpa sadar Jongin tersenyum kecil dan mulai berjalan dengan bocah kecil di gendongannya.

X

X

X

X

Minseok mendadak diam mengerutkan kening dan memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri. Imut sekali wanita dewasa ini. Ia tepat berdiri di depan bilik Jongin dan ia tidak mendapati Jongin di tempat. Bahkan ia tidak melihat pugura kecil di sana. Yang minseok tahu, Jongin hanya membawa pigura kecil di meja kerja. Itu saja, selebihnya milik kantor. Ia memutar tubuh ke kanan dan kiri tapi hanya emndapati Minah dan Woozi ditempat. Segera saja ia mendekati Minah dan duduk do kursi hadapannya

" jongin kemana ?"

Minah menatap sekilas Minseok dan menjawab lesu

" jongin meninggalkan kantor "

" kemana ? dia tidak mempunyai wewenang keluar kantor bukan ?"

Tanya minseok dengan bingung, setahunya yang boleh keluar kantor di jam kerja adalah 3 divisi yang ada di lantai 1 dan gedung sebelah. Selain itu, karyawan tidak diperkenankan keluar kantor kecuali mendapat ijin dari assisten HRD.

" unniee, jongin di pecat "

" APA? "

" minseok sshi "

Minseok menoleh ke arah Woozi sebentar dan kembali menatap Minah

" kau bercanda "

" apa wajahku tidak meyakinkanmu unnie ?"

" ta_tapi mengapa ?"

Minah menggeleng kecil dengan tidak semangat, Minseok mengedarkan pandangan. Seolah mengiyakan jawaban Minah, semua teman divisi ini memasang raut wajah sedih.

Minseok mencoba menghubungi Jongin, tapi nihil. Gadis ini tidak menjawab meski nada sambung berbunyi. Minseok semakin cemas, ia bahkan tidak pergi ke kantin tapi malah duduk di ruang tunggu lantai dasar dengan wajah cemas dan menekan nekan layar ponsel dengan kasar.

" kau dimana jonginniee "

Gerutu Minseok sambil menempelkan ponsel ke telinga. Minseok lelah, ia menyerah. Menyandarkan tubuh mungilnya di bantalan sofa dan menengadahkan wajah.

" apa yang terjadi padamu bear "

Minseok masih menggumam dengan lucu. Ia bahkan sampai menutup mata meletakkan punggung tangan kanan ke kening. Hal tersebut tidak luput dari mata rusa sang presdir. Luhan yang kebetulan berada di lift kaca, ketika hendak turun ia melihat salah satu pegawai nya seperti itu membuatnya tersenyum kecil. Selang beberapa detik Luhan mengalihkan pandangan nya ke lain tempat sambil menyesap kopi.

 _Kling_

 _Minnie23_

' _tuan rusa, halooo '_

Luhan tersenyum kecil, aah ternyata teman cybernya. Dengan segera ia menggigit gelas kertas berisi kopi di mulut dan membalas pesan cyber chatnya

 _Deerlu_

' _hay, yaa.. ada yang bisa ku bantu noona '_

 _Minnie23_

' _entahlaaah, aku sedang tidak bersemangat '_

 _Deerlu_

' _kenapa? '_

Luhan keluar dari lift dan langkah kakinya tak sengaja berjalan menuju ruang tunggu lobby. Ia duduk disalah satu sofa disana. Lebih tepatnya berseberangan dengan sofa minseok

 _Minnie23_

 _' temani aku 15 menit saja, setelah itu aku tidak akan menganggumu '_

 _Deerlu_

 _' bahkan jika kau meminta selamanyapun, aku tidak merasa terganggu '_

Disana Minseok tersenyum, ia masih belum menyadari jika Presdir Lu duduk berseberangan. Minseok masih duduk dengan santai. Ia melirik kea rah jam dinding besar di atas meja resepcionis dan masih ada waktu 45 menit lagi sebelum ia kembali bekerja.

 _Minnie23_

 _' kau sedang apa ?'_

 _Deerlu_

 _' tidak ada '_

 _Minnie23_

 _' ooh ya tuhan, aku lupa. Bukankah disana pukul 3 pagi. aah maafkan aku, kau bisa tidur kembali '_

Luhan tersenyum, ia bisa menebak jika Minnie23 akan sangat merasa bersalah.

 _Deerlu_

 _' kau lupa lagi?'_

 _Minnie23_

 _' maaf, aku selalu berfikir jika kau di seoul. Karena kita sama-sama orang korea hehe.. maafkan aku, kembalilah tidur. Selamat malam tuan rusa '_

 _Deerlu_

 _' hey hey, tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa. Bahkan aku tidak bisa tidur '_

 _Deerlu_

 _' hey, noona Minnie. Minnie aa '_

 _' hey hey '_

 _' minnie mouse knock knock '_

Terlambat teman mayanya sudah tidak merespon chat. Luhan tahu betul dengan tabiatnya. Minnie akan menutup pesan chat jika tahu ia salah mengira jam. Padahal Luhan ada di Korea, di benua yang sama dengannya bahkan ada di kota yang sama. Tapi Luhan tidak pernah mengungkapkan jika ia sudah kembali dari London. Ia menghela nafas kasar dan melempar tubuhnya ke belakang sofa. Ia mendongak sebentar dan memijit ujung hidungnya. Hari ini pekerjaan lumayan menyita waktu dan ia membutuhkan Minnie untuk sekedar menghibur tapi yang ada. Aah sudahlah. Kembali ia memposisikan tubuh menjadi duduk seperti biasa. Disana, ia maish melihat wnaita berpipi chubby yang menyamankan duduk bahkan ia menumpukan lengannya di lengan sofa. Mempoutkan bibir dan memejamkan mata sejenak. Tak lama wanita tersebut duduk secara normal dan mata almond yang sialnya membuat Luhan terpanah tersebut membola. Bisa Luhan lihat jika ia merubah posisi duduk menjadi lebih sopan.

" aah aah presdir. Selamat siang "

Luhan tersenyum, lucu sekali melihat ia gugup seperti ini.

" selamat siang noona "

Minseok tersenyum kecil, ia lalu segera bangkit dan membungkuk sedikit ke arah Luhan dan mulai beranjak dari sana. Luhan kembali tersenyum dan bangkit. Ia masih melihat bagaimana Minseok berjalan dengan sedikit tergesa.

X

X

X

X

TeBeCeh…

Cut sampai sini dulu yaa, maaf atas keterlambatannya. Di akhir tahun nunaa lagi bener-bener banyak kerjaan kantor. Jadi mohon maaf. Untuk Me gustas Tu, nanti malam nunaa up yaa.. itu juga ff terngaret bagi nunaa wkwkw

Baiklah cukup sekian cuap-cuapnya, nunaa makasih banget sama kalian yang udah bersedia, membaca, memberi review dan memberikan masukan bahkan kritik. Nunaa senang sekali…

Annyeong pay pay,,

Big thanks to :

 **Guest, Rina591, kentang goreng97889495, sekaicakim, micopark, yanie, jjong, sepookai, vionaa, viukookie, jjong86, blackfire0611, jongina88, ABC-HS, dyla28, dhantieee, littleooh, sksoulle, novisaputri09, cikwang, oreoshkji, aleinblue, hkhs9488, xiuxiupao, ryn2000, cute, lightdarklord88, snowhitexo, xilunara**


	6. Chapter 6

Jongin melirik ke belakang. Ia sudah menduga jika Kuanlin tertidur dengan lelap. Setelah makan bunga kapas, lelaki kecil ini menguap dan kedua matanya sayu. Jongin sudah bisa menebaknya. Jongin memastikan jika si kecil benar-benar terlelap, sebelum ia memutar tubuh ke belakang dan berjalan mendekati lelaki besar berkacamata. Lelaki itu juga sudah bersiap untuk menerima tubuh tuan mudanya tapi jongin menolak membuat kerutan tidak suka dari si lelaki.

" antarkan saja aku ke mobil, aku akan meletakkan kuanlin disana "

" baik nonaa "

Bodyguard itu berjalan di depan dan entah mengapa mobil hitam sudah terparkir tak jauh dari mereka berjalan. Jangan-jangan mobil itu tidak parkir, tapi mengikuti mereka bertiga. Ketiganya menunggu lampu hijau menyala. Mobil di seberang dan mereka tidak mungkin langsung menyebrang begitu saja bukan? Lampu menyala, dengan sigap paman Kang membuka pintu belakang dan Jongin meletakkan dengan pelan tubuh mungil kuanli dan jongin hampir tidka bernafas ketika tubuh kuanlin mengulat. Aah tternyata kuanlin hanya membetulkan posisi. Ia mengambil jaket entah milik siapa dan meletakkannya di belakang kepala kuanlin. Setelahnya kecupan selamat tidur disematkan di kening. Ia pun segera keluar mobil dan bertemu pandang dengan paman Kang.

" nonaa, silahkan "

"eoh kenapa paman ?"

Jongin menatap tidak emngerti ketika paman kang menyuruhnya untuk ke kursi depan

" mari saya antarkan pulang "

" tidak perlu paman, aku akan naik bis saja "

" tapi nonaa, saya sudah berjanji kepada anda "

Jongin tersenyum kecil dan menggeleng pelan

" paman antarkan saja kuanlin pulang, dia kelelahan setelah berjalan. Kuharap paman tidak mengadukan ini kepada ayahnya. itu yang aku tahu dari kuanlin "

Paman kang tertawa kecil bersama jongin

" baiklah nonaa, ini tas dan barang anda. Apa anda benar-benar tidak keberatan ?"

" tentu tidak, kurasa kuanlin butuh ranjang yang empuk "

" kalau begitu kami permisi, terima kasih dan selamat siang nonaa_ "

" jongin, namaku kim jongin paman "

Paman kang mengangguk dan mereka saling hormat. Jongin masih berdiri disana menunggu mobil mewah berwarna hitam tersebut pergi. Setelah mobil itu menjauh darinya, Jongin berjalan ke halte terdekat. Menunggu bus untuk membawa ke flat kecilnya.

X

X

X

X

Sehun keluar dari kantor dan turun ke bawah, mungkin ia butuh minuman penenang. Latte mungkin atau Americano. Yang pasti ia butuh itu. Baru saja keluar lift, ia bertemu dengan kakak tidak bermutunya. Luhan mengangkat alis sebelah dan berdiri dihadapan sehun

" kau mau kemana? Waktu istirahat kurang 10 menit lagi "

" aku butuh udara "

" kau butuh apa? Apa kau baik-baik saja ?"

Luhan Nampak khawatir, jujur ini kali pertama luhan khawatir padanya secara langsung. Biasanya mereka akan saling ledek dan berakhir dengan pertanyaan seperti tadi

" mungkin aku langsung pulang, aku kurang enak badan "

" apa perlu ke dokter ?"

Sehun menggeleng dan menarik Luhan untuk menjauh dari pintu lift karena ia melihat beberapa karyawan menghentikan langkah mereka dan emmilih untuk menjauh dari 2 presdir SIEMENS

" tidak, aku minta tolong handle untuk hari ini saja. Aku butuh istirahat "

" baiklah, hati-hati kalau menyetir hun "

" ya "

Dan setelahnya SEhun berjalan emnuju parkiran khusus dan masuk ke mobil audi putihnya. Sehun tidak langsung menyalakan mesin tapi ia menelungkupkan wajah ke stir mobil. Padahal hanya memecat karyawan tapi mengapa pengaruhnya sebesar ini?

 _Kling_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' halo tuan oh, apa nanti siang kau ada waktu? Boleh aku bercerita ?'_

Itu olive kim, atau lebih tepatnya Kim Jongin? Karyawan yang baru saja ia pecat, oh astaga. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Haruskah ia tetap berpura-pura tidak mengetahui jati diri Olive yang sebenarnya? Atau ia harus menjauh dari teman maya yang sialnya membuat ia merasa nyaman akan pertemanan mereka ? sehun tidak membalas pesan tersebut, dan memilih melemparkan ponsel mahalnya ke dashboard dan menjalankan mobilnya.

Sehun menyesap latte dingin yang ia beli di café langganannya. Melajukan mobil perlahan dan ia berhenti tepat disamping bus di lampu merah. Pandangannya masih lurus kedepan, ada mobil hitam di depannya. Ia menoleh ke sisi kiri dan melihat banyak pejalan kaki yang saling berbincang atau melihat deretan toko-toko di pusat kota. Pandangannya beralih ke sisi kanan. Ada bus berwarna biru yang mengangkut beberapa orang. Matanya menelisik kearah penumpan dan saat mata cokelatnya menatap sosok objek yang membuat harinya kacau ia membulat sempurna. Kim Jongin duduk tepat di samping jendela dan Nampak raut wajah sendu. Dari samping Sehun bisa melihat kulit tan yang begitu menonjol serta kaca mata botol yang begitu tebal jika dilihat dari samping. Tapi ada yang istimewa dari Jongin, pahatan sempurna mulai dari kening, kelopak mata, hidung serta bibir yang tebal. Perfect, Jongin Nampak perfect tanpa kacamata botol yang selalu ia kenakan kemana saja. Sehun tersentak dalam lamunan kala bus yang ditumpangi Jongin bergerak maju itu artinya lampu sudah hijau dan ia harus menjalankan mobil sebelum bunyi klakson dari mobil belakang terdengar.

X

X

X

X

" pukul 1 siang, dan disana pukul 4 pagi . huuufth "

Bus berhenti segera saja Jongin turun dari bus dan berjalan kea rah flat kecilnya. Butuh waktu 10 menit saja untuk berjalan. Masuk melalui gang sempit dan nanti ada bangunan tua di dekat rumah hijau. Jongin berhenti sebentar di toko kecil. Ia ingat ia butuh beberapa bahan makanan dan juga ia dalam masa haid. Dan tanpa ia sadari, ada seseorang yang mengikutinya begitu turun dari bus dan jarak mereka tidak terlalu jauh. Sehun, lelaki itu mengikuti Jongin. Rasa penasarannya lebih besar dari egonya untuk kembali ke rumah. Dia masih setia berdiri di dekat tiang lampu dan segera berdiri tegak begitu melihat Jongin keluar dari toko membawa kantung kresek yang lumayan besar.

Sehun masih setia mengekori dimana Jongin tinggal, aah ternyata di bangunan tua dengan 4 lantai. Jongin sudah memasuki area flat membuat Sehun berhenti dan mengangguk. Setelahnya ia pergi menjauh dan kembali dimana ia memarkirkan mobilnya.

Membuka pintu flat dan masuk ke dalam. Hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah merebahkan diri di ranjang sempit kamarnya. Menatap langit-langit kamar dan menghembuskan nafas kasar.

" baiklah, sekarang aku adalah seorang pengangguran. Apa kau harus langsung mencari kerja. Tentu saja tidak, bersantailah sejenak kim jongin. Kau ini butuh liburan. Aah yaa liburan, tentu saja ia butuh. Pulang kampong itu yang pertama "

Merubah posisi tidur menjadi telungkup. Ia meraih boneka bantal berkarakter kepala beruang cokelat dan meletakkan di bawah dagu. Meraih tas kecil yang ada dijangkuannya dan mengambil ponsel yang baru didapatnya tadi. Jongin menghela nafas kecil dan mengulum bibir bawah. Menerawang kejadian kurang dari 6 jam yang membuat dunianya saat ini terjun paying. Huuuuh, sungguh malang nasibmu Kim.

Setelah berganti baju dan membuat makan siang, Jongin bersantai sejenak. Tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, duduk diam di atas sofa sambil melihat acara music. Biasanya jika pukul 2 siang, Jongin masih serius membuat sketsa dan emncari inspirasi. Aahh sketsa, gadis itu terlonjak dan meletakkan gelas kecil berisi ice cream di atas meja. ia berlari kecil ke dalam kamar, dan mengambil buku sketsa. Membolak balik buku tersebut, mencari apakah ada halaman yang hilang atau terkena noda. Nihil, bukunya baik-baik saja. Ia pun turun dari sofa dan duduk di karpet kecil. Menarik meja pendek menjadi dekat dan mulai mengambil pensil khusus menggambar. Hari ini mungkin ia akan menggambar saja, daripada membuat sketsa. Mungkin, menggambar tentang Kuanlin boleh juga. Bocah itu menggemaskan sekali dengan gigi kelincinya yang masih belum terbentuk sempurna. Goresan demi goresan ia gambar disana. Hanya butuh kurang dari 30 menit, detail dari bocah kecil Kuanlin terbentuk. Jongin sedikit lupa dengan bentuk bibirnya. Tapi ia yakin jika ini mirip sekali dengan Kuanlin.

" dasar bocah, mengapa kau menggemaskan sekali "

X

X

X

X

" NUNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA "

TAP TAP TAP

" tuan muda, ada apa? Mengapa berteriak ?"

" dimana nunaaku ?"

" nunaa ?"

Kuanlin menatap nyalang pada 3 maid muda mereka. Ia melempar bantal, boneka bahkan selimut tebalnya ke lantai dan merengak menangis

" nunaaku, nunaaku, nunaaaaa hikc hikc hikc "

" tu tuan muda "

" pelgi pelgi, nunaaaaaaaaaaaaa "

Brak

Ketiga maid yang tadi tengah merapikan bantal membungkuk hormat pada tuan besar yang masih tampak memakai baju kerja dan langsung mendekati Kuanlin

" kuanlin, kenapa berteriak ?"

" ayaaahhh hikc hikc hikc "

" mengapa menangis?"

" hikc hikc "

Kuanlin tidak menjawab, ia malah memeluk sang ayah dan menangis di pundak. Lelaki berambut blonde dengan tinggo badan lebih dari 180 cm tersebut, menyuruh ketiganya untuk keluar. Ia kembali focus pada si kecil dan emngusap air amtnaya

" ayah bertanya padamu nak, kuanlin ada apa ?"

" hikc hikc, kemana nunaaku ayah "

" nunaa? Siapa? Yeri nunaa?"

" bukan bukan bukan, tapi nunaa cantikku hikc hikc ayaaaahhh "

" nunaa cantik ?"

'mengangguk'

" tapi ayah tidak tahu sayang "

Kuanlin semakin melengkungkan bibir ke bawah, ia kembali menangis menjerit dan memukul-mukul dada sang ayah. Daniel, nama ayah Kuanlin segera membawa sang putra untuk digendong, ia akan sedikit menggoyangkan tubuh sang anak dan mengusap punggungnya. Cara ampuh membuat Kuanlin berhenti menangis.

" katakan pada ayah, siapa nunaa yang kuanlin maksud "

" hikc hikc, tidak tahu. Nunaa itu cangat cantik, hikc hikc ayaaah antalkan kuanlin ke nunaa cantik cekalang huwaaaaa "

" iya iya, akan ayah antarkan tapi sssttt jangan menangis lagi okay "

Kuanlin menjauhkan tubuhnya lalu menatap sang ayah. Ia masih terisak dengan ingus yang bercampur dengan air mata

" janji? Ayah beljanji ?"

" u umbh, ayah janji. Sekarang hapus air matamu dan ganti baju dengan eunha nuna, okay "

Kuanlin mengangguk ia memeluk sekali lagi tubuh sang ayah dan turun dari gendongan lalu berlari kea rah luar kamar lalu berteriak mencari baby sitternya

Namanya Kang Daniel, lelaki berumur 24 tahun. Muda, tampan, kaya namun sayang ia sudah di cap sebagai single parent. Padahal bukan seperti itu. Kuanlin, 1 nama yang sangat Daniel sayangi. Sebenarnya bukan anak kandungnya. Bukan pula keponakan yang ia besarkan atau siapapun. Tapi percaya atau tidak, mereka tidak mempunyai hubungan darah setetespun. Lantas, siapa bocah tampan itu? Kuanlin lahir dari Rahim seorang yeoja yang sangat amat Daniel cintai, tapi sayang bukan ia ayah Kuanlin. Namanya Sully, gadis cantik berkulit susu dengan mata bulat adalah ibu kandung Kuanlin. Serta Minho, lelaki yang memberikan andil untuk Kuanlin. Lebih tepatnya, Sully adalah mantan tunangan Daniel yang dimana seharusnya ia nikahi, tapi batal karena Sully mengandung bayi Minho. Hingga akhirnya sebuah kejadian tragis merenggut Minho dan Sully. Minho tewas ketika hendak menikahi Sully, dan selama mengandung Daniel meminta untuk menggantikan Minho, tapi ia menolak. Ia sudah merasa amat bersalah kepada Daniel dan menganggap ini adalah hukuman baginya. Ketika melahirkan, Sully hanya sempat melihat putranya sebentar, lalu setelah itu Tuhan membawanya pergi. Sebagai seorang lelaki, ia tidak bisa membiarkan Kuanlin besar tanpa ada seseorang disampingnya, oleh sebab itu bayi yang masih berumur sehari tersebut, menjadi miliknya. Kang Kuanlin.

" tuan besar "

Daniel menoleh mendapati Paman kang berdiri di depan pintu

" sepertinya ada yang ingin tuan sampaikan kepada saya "

Daniel tersenyum dan mengangguk

" tunggu aku di ruang kerja paman "

X

X

X

X

Sehun masih menggenggam ponselnya, hari sudah menjelang malam. Dalam dirinya tengah berperang batin, balas atau tidak. Bahkan Olive tidak lagi mengiriminya pesan. Ia tahu betul bagaimana karakter Olive. Sehun melirik jam dinding dimana pukul 7 malam sekarang. Dia mulai menghitung dengan jari, berarty di London sekarang pukul 10 pagi. menimang-nimang apakah akan melanjut_

 _Kling_

 _Olive Kim_

' _tuan oh, halo.. apa kau sudah bangun ?'_

Itu Jongin yang mengirimnya pesan. Sehun sedikit tersenyum, gadis mayanya begitu menyenangkan. Ibu jarinya hendak menyentuh layar sentuh ponselnya, tapi ia urungkan begitu kilatan Jongin melintas dibayangannya. Segera saja ia melempar ponsel dan melempar tubuhnya ke ranjang king size

 _Kling_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' apa aku mengganggumu ?'_

 _Olive kim_

 _' baiklah, maafkan aku '_

Jongin menghela nafas, mungkin Tuan Oh sedang sibuk. Ia mensugesti diri untuk bersikap postif. Tapi bell flat yang berbunyi membuatnya harus berlari kearah pintu untuk membuka pintu tamunya

" bear "

Itu minseok, ia langsung saja memeluk erat tubuh tinggi Jongin

" bear, apa kau baik-baik saja. Aku menelefonmu sejak tadi siang dank au tidak mengangkat satupun panggilanku "

" eerrr, masuklah. Akan aku jelaskan didalam "

Jongin menutup pintu dan mulai duduk di lantai bersama Minseok. Wanita yang lebih tua darinya menuntut penjelasan dari nya. Baiklah ia akan bercerita pada minseok

" dengarkan aku, dan jangan potong ceritaku sebelum ini selesai "

'anggukangguk'

" aku di pecat, dengan_ jangan potong ucapanku unnie "

Minseok mempoutkan bibir ketika Jongin menatapnya garang

" dengan alasan tidak masuk akal. Berpakaian kuno dan tidak modis. Hanya itu yang bisa aku rekam dalam ucapannya. Aku tentu saja menentang tapi kau tahu sendiri bukan jika bos selalu benar. dan seperti yang kau fikirkan, siang tadi aku tidak ada ditempat dan malah pulang kerumah. Dan aku tidak mau menerima tunjangan sepeserpun karena aku dipecat bukan karena aku lalai dalam pekerjaan. Bahkan ia mengancam akan memecat bagian HRD yang menerimaku. Dia juga berkata jika nilai kuliahku sia-sia meski aku mendapatkan nilai terbaik tapi tidak dengan tampilanku "

" siapa yang memecatmu? Presdir oh sendiri, presdir lu, atau presdir muda?"

" presdir muda "

" oh sehun ?"

Jongin mengangguk sambil menyesap cokelat panas. Minseok masih menatapnya tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa hanya karena hal sepele jongin dipecat seperti ini.

" tapi selama ini ku dengar kau memberikan kontribusi untuk perusahaan. Desainmu disukai oleh jae sunbae bahkan sampai dibuat sebagai trend model selama 1 bulan dan namamu dicantumkan disana"

" tapi sama saja, jika yang membuat desain tidak tahu fashion. Bukankah itu sama saja aku menjiplak desain orang "

" hey mulutmu "

" aku berkata jujur. Aku tidak bisa mengaplikasikannya pada diriku sendiri tapi pada orang lain "

" kau hanya tidak tahu cara berpakaian. Atau mereka saja yang buta, kau tahu bahkan fashion di paris lebih menyukai desain vintage. Pakaian lama menjadi trend kembali. Jangan berkecil hati "

Minseok berkata jujur, dia tidak pernah mengomentari cara berpakaian Jongin. Tapi dia selalu mengingatkan gadis ini hanya untuk selalu melepas kacamata botol untuk diganti dengan softlens. Tapi Jongin selalu menolak.

Minseok mulai mengerti dengan perihal ini. Meninggalkan rasa penasarannya pada Jongin. Ia pergi ke dapur untuk mencari makanan kecil dan ketemu. Ia menemukan buah apel yang sudah terpotong-potong. Minseok memang biasa seperti ini toh Jongin juga tidak peduli.

" lalu rencana selanjutnya apa?"

Tanya Minseok dengan menyamankan diri duduk di sana

" aku akan pulang, mungkin seminggu dan setelah itu mencari pekerjaan disini. Selama menunggu, mungkin aku akan menggambar cerita bergambar untuk aku kirim ke penerbit "

" sampingan. Baguslah. Aku ingin ikut kesana "

" tidak mau, kau disana selalu menghabiskan semuanya "

" hey, bahkan ibumu tidak protes padaku "

Jongin menghendikkan bahu dan memakan potongan apel dengan menonton drama terbaru dari bintang kesukaannya.

" aku menginap, jangan pulang dulu esok "

" tidak, lagipula aku mau membersihkan apartemen dulu "

" tidak. Lebih baik kau temani aku berbelanja "

" supermarket ?"

" ya tuhan, kim jonginku sayang. Aku mau berbelanja baju, ada diskon besar di seoul centre terlebih kosmetik disana sedang diskon 70% dan kali ini aku tidak menerima penolakan "

" tidak mau. Berangkat saja sendiri "

" ayolah bear, kau tidak kasian dengan unnie cantikmu ini ?"

" aku sudah berjanji dengan diriku sendiri, untuk tidak lagi menemanimu belanja "

Jongin bergidik ngeri, ia jadi ingat. Ketika pertama kali ia mengantar Minseok berbelanja. Wanita itu akan berbinar ketika melihat deretan baju dengan diskon yang waw. Maklum saja, tinggal jauh dari rumah membuat mereka harus berhemat untuk bisa membagi hasil kerja keras selama sebulan untuk orang rumah. Dan Jongin beberapa kali hampir mengumpat ketika Minseok terus menerus bertanya_

 _' lebih bagus mana?'_

 _' aah tidak tidak, itu jelek yang ini saja '_

 _'ooh tidak, jangan itu. Itu terlalu banyak yang punya '_

 _' jongin coba ini, jongin bawa ini. Jongin jongin jongin jongin '_

Minseok menatapnya cemberut. Ia memalingkan muka dan menatap TV…

" ya sudah kalau tidak mau, aku akan pergi sendiri "

" oke, hati-hati unnie "

" JONGIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNN "

X

X

X

X

 _Minnie23_

 _Status : menyebalkan, lebih baik pergi sendiri_

 _Kling_

 _DeerLu_

 _' kenapa ?'_

 _Minnie23_

 _' temanku menyebalkan sekali tuan rusa '_

 _DeerLu_

 _' laki-laki ?'_

 _Minnie23_

 _' bukan '_

 _DeerLu_

 _' syukurlah '_

 _Minnie23_

 _' eung?'_

 _DeerLu_

 _' memang apa yang ia lakukan padamu '_

 _Minnie23_

 _' ada diskon besar di Seoul centre, aku ingin kesana. Tapi ia tidak mau menemaniku '_

 _DeerLu_

 _' bagaimana jika aku antar ?'_

Minseok diam, menatap layar ponsel. Seketika pipinya merona. Entah mengapa ia tiba-tiba merasa tersipu. Bukankah ini artinya jika mereka akan melakukan pertemuan pertama ? ooh ya Tuhan

 _DeerLu_

 _' hey min.. halooo. Jangan mengacuhkanku seperti tadi '_

 _Minnie23_

 _' aah maafkan aku '_

 _DeerLu_

 _' bagaimana ? kau mau ?'_

 _Minnie23_

 _' hahahaha jangan bercanda tuan rusa. Bagaimana bisa kau datang ke seoul dalam beberapa jam? Sedang perjalanan memakan waktu lebih dari 12 jam. Astagaa perutku sakit sekali '_

 _DeerLu_

 _' bagaimana jika aku sudah di seoul? '_

Minseok kembali diam, masih ia pandangi layar chat tersebut dengan mengkerutkan kening. Seoul? Maksudnya tuan rusa ada di seoul? Apa dia sedang bercanda ?

 _DeerLu_

 _' aku ingin bertemu denganmu, kita sudah berteman lama. Apa kau tidak penasaran denganku?'_

 _Minnie23_

 _' aku_'_

 _DeerLu_

 _' aku menyukaimu, ayo kita berkencan '_

Ooooh ya Tuhan, bagaimana ini. Tuan rusa mengajaknya berkencan. Astagaa ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika berteman di dunia maya akan seperti ini jadinya.

 _Minnie23_

 _' apa yang membuatmu menyukaiku? Kita hanya berteman dalam dunia maya. Dan belum saling bertemu '_

 _DeerLu_

 _' mengapa? Apa kau tidak mau '_

 _Minnie23_

 _' apa ini tidak terlalu cepat. Bahkan kau tidak tahu bagaimana wajahku '_

 _DeerLu_

 _' apa itu penting? Aku menyukai bagaimana dirimu, kau fikir selama ini apa? Kita saling berbicara dan apa kau tidak sadar jika dalam pembicaraan itu juga termasuk dalam saling mengenal tentang diri kita sendiri? Itu mencerminkan bagaimana dirimu. Kau takut ?'_

 _Minnie23_

 _' ya, aku hanya takut. Aku tidak secantik wanita-wanita di luar sana. Aku tidak punya apa-apa yang bisa ku tonjolkan. Hmmb mungkin hanya pipiku yang sedikit membengkak '_

Minseok mengetik sambil memegang pip gembilnya. Ia hanay takut jika tuan rusa akan menyesal nantinya. Tidak sesuai ekspetasi dan aaahh sudahlah

 _DeerLu_

 _' benarkah? Waaah aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu nanti. Jadi bagaimana? Apa kita bisa bertemu secepatnya?'_

 _Minnie23_

 _' tunggu, beri aku waktu. Apa kau sabar menunggu ?'_

 _DeerLu_

 _' baiklah, sayang. Aku akan sabar menunggu '_

" astaga "

Jongin yang ada di meja kamar, menoleh ke Minseok ketika ia mendengar wanita itu memekin terlalu keras

" unnie ada apa ?"

" hehehe tidak tidak, lanjutkan saja "

Jongin mengernyit . ia kembali memutar tubuh dan mencorat coret buku sketsanya lagi. Minseok melipat kakinya agar hangat dan menarik selimut sebatas pinggang

 _Minnie23_

 _' aah aku mengantuk, selamat malam tuan rusa '_

 _DeerLu_

 _' baiklah, tidur yang nyenyak princess.. saranghae '_

Minseok melempar ponselnya begitu ia melihat emoticon kiss di akhir kata. Segera saja ia menarik selimut sampai ke atas kepala dan bergelung memeluk bonek beruang Jongin.

X

X

X

X

Luhan tertawa kecil, setelah ia memberikan emoticon kiss ia mengecup ponselnya beberapa kali membuat SEhun, sang adik yang baru saja mandi bergidik ngeri pada sang kakak.

" kau gila "

" anggap saja begitu "

" kau benar-benar gila "

" aku juga mencintaimu adikku sayang "

Sehun mendengus sebal, ia mengeringkan rambut basahnya dan mengambil cologne sedikit untuk ia oles di leher dan pergelangan tangan. Ia melihat luhan dari pantulan cermin, kakak tidak bermutunya masih saja menciumin ponsel yang sedari tadi tidak lepas dari tangannya.

" lebih baik kau nikahi saja ponselmu hyung "

" aah sehuuuun, adikku yang paling ku sayang. Janganlah begitu. Hyungmu ini sedang jatuh cinta"

" jatuh cinta dengan dunia maya, ciiih "

" kau lupa dengan sumpahku huuuh ? "

" tidak, dan aku berharap. Aku tidak sepertimu "

" kau hanya belum mencoba, cobalah adikku "

Sehun memutar malas bola mata

" terserah "

Luhan bangkit dari ranjang milik adikknya dan menepuk pundak Sehun

" kau hanya terpaku pada gadis 'itu' . Padahal di luar sana kau bisa mendapat cinta yang lain, dan apa kau masih yakin jika 'gadismu' itu masih mencintaimu ? pikirkan baik-baik "

Setelahnya Luhan pergi dari kamar membuat SEhun menatap pintu tertutup tersebut. Ia tahu siapa yang Luhan maksud. Tentu saja ia tahu. Luhan begitu menyayanginya, hanya saja Sehun selalu mengabaikan ucapan sang kakak. Terlebih ketika menyangkut 1 nama yang membuat Luhan muak, tapi tidak dengan Sehun.

X

X

X

X

Jongin meraih ponselnya, ia menunggu balasan dari seseorang. Tidak seperti biasanya Tuan Oh akan mengacuhkannya selama ini. Apa tuan Oh tengah marah dengannya? Jongin bahkan beberapa kali mengirimkan permintaan maaf, tapi nihil. Tuan Oh tidak membaca pesannya sejak tadi siang. Ia cemas, cemas dalam hal lain. Bagaimana jika pertemanan mereka cukup sampai disini hanya karena Jongin tidak mengiriminya pesan beberapa hari? Bahkan ia sudah menjelaskan alasannya, tapi sepertinya Tuan Oh marah besar. Ia melipat kakinya untuk naik ke kursi dan kedua tangan mungilnya memeluk kedua kaki dan menumpukan pipinya ke salah satu lutut. Menunggu balasan dari Tuan Oh membuatnya sangat bersalah. Ia melirik Minseok yang sudah menyelami dunia mimpi. Sepertinya ia tahu alasan minseok memekik tadi. Itu pasti tuan rusa yang selalu wanita itu bicarakan. Jongin sedikit iri dengan Minseok yang bisa berteman dengan 1 teman maya dengan waktu yang cukup lama

Kling

Jongin menoleh mengangkat ponselnya dan melihat notifikasi masuk. Ia sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman ketika mendapat pesan dari tuan oh. Buru-buru ia menurunkan kedua kaki dan membacanya

 _White Oh_

 _' maaf, aku baru menghubungimu. Pekerjaanku benar-benar banyak. Dan mungkin untuk kedepannya, aku tidak bisa lama menemanimu. Dan yaa, aku memaafkanmu '_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' eumbh, baiklah. Jangan terlalu memforsir tenaga. Minumlah vitamin dan jangan lupa untuk tidak begadang. Lanjutkan pekerjaanmu tuan oh. Fighting '_

Ketika Jongin dengan cepat, dan setelahnya hanya tombol R yang tertera disana. Jongin mengangguk kecil, tuan Oh benar-benar sibuk.

Jongin meletakkan ponsel di nakas, dan ikut merebahkan diri tidur di samping minseok. Menatap langit-langit kamar sejenak. Melepas kacamata dan mematikan lampu. Menggantinya dengan lampu kelap-kelip bintang yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum sebelum tidur.

" selamat malam dan selamat tidur bear "

X

X

X

X

X

Sehun menatap layar ponselnya sejenak. Membaca kata demi kata yang Jongin ketikan. Gadis ini begitu baik, sangat perhatian dengannya. Tapi sungguh Sehun sulit untuk menerima jika Jongin tidak seperti yang ia bayangkan. Sehun tidak bohong dengan menyebut Jongin gadis baik, ia bahkan mendengar sendiri beberapa karyawan kantor yang membicarakan bagaimana Jongin. Gadis berhati mulia, pintar, cerdas aaahhh sudah sudah tidak ada yang perlu dibahas. Ia meremat sendiri rambut basah yang belum sempat ia keringkan dan menjatuhkan diri di ranjang kingsize. Menatap langit-langit dan mengatur nafasnya yang seperti ia habis berlari saja.

" kim jongin, kau sukses membuat badai di diriku "

Ppiiipp ppiiippp

Sehun mengambil ponselnya dan melihat sebuah email masuk di ponsel. Matanya membulat kala melihat siapa pengirim email tersebut

" sehun, hy. Bagaimana kabarmu ?"

X

X

X

X

TeBeCeh

 _Spoiler_

" _hyung dia kembali "_

" _tidak tidak "_

' _aku mau mendengarkan ceritamu, aku siap menjadi pendengar untukmu '_

' _aku tidak menyukai wanita jelek bahkan terkesan nerd dan kuno '_

' _setiap orang mempunyai selera masing-masing. Jadi mari untuk tidak bertemu '_

' _tapi aku merasakan hal berbeda ketika bersama gadis ini '_

' _katakan pada hatimu, apa kau menginginkannya?'_

" _jongin, tuan rusa ada di seoul "_

" _selamat unnie, sekarang ayo berdandan. Kau harus tampil cantik bukan?"_

" _kau menangis ?"_

" _unnie, aku sangat iri denganmu "_

X

X

X

Big thanks to :

 **Xiuxiupao, angel leeteuk saranghae, perirumah, mios, jjong86, blackfire0611, sepookai, aleinblue, cikwang, rina591, micopark, kaisaria88, dyla28, sekai candyland, jongina88, hkhs9488, littleooh, viukookie, novisaputri09, dhantieee, sksoulle**


	7. Chapter 7

" hyung, dia kembali ?"

" huh? Siapa ? "

"….."

Sehun diam membeku dihadapan Luhan, awalnya Luhan tidak peduli. Ia masih menonton acara bola, tapi tiba-tiba ia penasaran dengan Sehun yang tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia pun duduk tegak dan menoleh ke samping. Adiknya menunjukkan raut wajah kosong kearah Luhan.

" sehun, siapa ?"

" hyung, "

" hey "

Luhan berdiri dan menarik tangan adiknya untuk duduk. Sehun masih diam tidak berbicara sepatah katapun. Luhan memutar otak, astaga apa yang terjadi pada adik tingginya ini. Baiklah, ayo berfikir Luhan, berfikir berfikir berfikir. Ia pun melirik benda yang ada di genggaman sang adik, lantas ia pun mengambil tanpa sehun sadari dan ia melihat jika Sehun membuka email. Perlahan ia mulai membaca isi dari email tersebut, lalu matanya bergerak ke atas melihat id pengirim. Seketika matanya membola dan menatap sehun cepat

" tidak tidak "

"…"

" jangan bilang ini "

" ya, benar. dia kembali. Bagaimana ini hyuuuung "

" blokir email dia hun cepat "

" hyung aku tidak bisa? "

" WAE ?"

Luhan berdiri dan melempar ponsel SEhun ke sofa

" hyung ak… aku…. "

" kau ingin dia melakukannya lagi padamu huh? Kukira kebodohanmu sudah hilang tapi nyatanya kau masih bodoh. BODOH "

Luhan meninggalkan Sehun di ruang TV sendiri, sedang ia pergi keluar apartemen membawa ponsel dankunci mobil lalu menutup pintu dengan keras.

X

X

X

X

Minseok menatap malas Jongin dan mempoutkan bibir. Acara mari berburu diskon pun kacau, hancuuurr dan ucapkan goodbye untuk barang diskonan minseok. Ia kesal, padahal minseok sudah menunggu 1 minggu dari tanggal berita di media social lalu ia malah menemani Jongin yang merengek pergi ke taman bermain. Tapi apa boleh buat, toh mereka juga sudah lama tidak bermain. Biasanya pergi ber4 dengan pasangan Mark-Minah, tapi mereka berdua punya acara kencan sendiri. Jadi…. Sudahlah jangan dibahas. Disana Jongin masih antri membeli tiket masuk. Setelah ia melihat Jongin keluar dari jalur antri, Minseok segera mendekati gadis yang lebih tinggi 10cm ini

" baiklah unnieku yang cantik, ayo bermaiiiiiinnnn "

Minseok memutar bola matanya malas dan diam saja ketika tangan kecilnya di genggam oleh Jongin.

Baiklah, pertama mereka bermain roller coaster. Minseok awalnya bergidik ngeri, tapi ayolah siapa yang tidak kuat dengan godaan puppy eyes dari si beruang berkaki 2 ini. Duduk disamping Jongin dan melakukan selca sekali saja sebelum ia memasukkan ponsel ketas dan menunggu penjaga untuk mengambil tas mereka untuk disimpan. Tidak perlu khawatir, semua barang akan aman.

" jika aku mual dan muntah, aku akan muntah di bajumu "

" aku akan beli baju lagi "

" iiiiissshhh "

Minseok semakin kesal ketika Jongin membuat gesture mehrong.

" baiklah, bersiaplah unnie teriaklah dengan kencang "

Jongin tertawa lepas, ia senang sekali hari ini. Sednag minseok, gadis itu sudah pucat pasi. Kereta pun berjalan pelan ke atas. minseok sudha menggenggam tangan Jongin erat, dan kereta berhenti ketika di ujung. Menunggu 3 detik dan

" AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH "

Mulai terdenagr teriakan dari penumpang kereta. Terlebih minseok yang menggenggam erat tangan Jongin. Sedang jongin, salah 1 tangannya ia angkat ke atas dan berteriak seruu… ketika semuanya berteriak ketakutan, hanya jongin yang teriak dengan tertawa..

Kereta meluncur dengan cepat , minseok sudah pusing dan mungkin benar dia akan muntah sebentar lagi. Aahh kim jongin bodoh… tak lama kereta berhenti meluncur. Sabuk pengaman juga sudah terbuka dengan dikendalikan oleh teknisi. Jongin dan minseok mendengar bagaimana tawa dan bagaimana para penumpang yang lain ketika mereka menaiki ini. Minseok masih shock lalu ia keluar dari sana dengan tatapn kosong. Jongin sudah mengambil tas kecilnya dan Minseok lalu_

Bugh bugh

" aku tidak mau naik itu lagi "

Jongin hanya diam melihat minseok memukul lengannya dengan cukup keras. Dan lihat kini, minseok meninggalkannya menuju kamar mandi sedang ia memiringkan kepala dan menghendikkan bahu

" ya sudah kalau tidak mau "

X

X

X

X

Daniel sudah membujuk anak tampannya untuk tidak merajuk. Seharian penuh kemarin ia dibikin pusing oleh Kuanlin yang masih kekeh meminta nunaanya. Paman Kang sudah menceritakan semuanya, jika gadis yang dimaksud Kuanlin adalah gadis yang bertemu di halte, mengajak jalan-jalan dan menggendongnya sampai tidur. Daniel sangat marah mendengar jika putranya di gendong oleh orang lain. Tapi Paman Kang menjelaskan jika Kuanlin sampai terharu senang ketika ada perempuan yang memperbolehkannya digendong. Amarah mereda, tapi ia memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk mencari nunaa cantik yang ia ketahui bernama Kim Jongin. Daniel seperti tidak asing dengan nama itu, tapi hey nama Kim Jongin di Korea tidak hanya 1. Pagi ini, Daniel yang kebetulan libur bekerja, mengajak Kuanlin untuk pergi ke taman hiburan miliknya. Miliknya? Apa? Tidak salah dengar? Tentu tidak, heol Daniel itu kaya. Bahkan Kuanlin selalu melebarkan tangan ketika dia menggambarkan seberapa banyak uang sang ayah.

" baby, hari ini Cuma ada ayah dan kuanlin. No paman kangatau hyungiie "

"…"

" kuanliiin "

" iiccch belicik "

Daniel tersenyum, ia mengusap rambut sang putra dan membuka mobil kecil berwarna kuningnya. Ini mobil Kuanlin, katanyaa…..

" baiklah, ayo bermaiiiinnnn "

Ucap Daniel ketika ia dan Kuanlin siap untuk masuk ke taman hiburan.

Daniel tak berhenti tersenyum ketika Kuanlin tertawa lepas di arena mandi bola. Bocah itu berkali-kali menaiki tangga dan meluncur di lautan bola. Lalu bermain jungkat jungkit bersama bocah sebayanya. Setelah puas di arena indoor, Kuanlin menunjuk seorang badut yang membawa beberapa balon terbang. Daniel mengangguk dan meminta sebuah balon berbentuk ikan nemo.

" setelah ini kemana ?"

" eung eung "

Kepala kualin menoleh ke sana kemari, yang ia lihat sepanjang ini hanya permainan untuk orang dewasa. Ia ingin menaiki kuda putar anak kecil, tapi ada batas usia dan tinggi untuk permainan itu. Kuanlin sangat ingin naik itu, tapi Daniel tidak memperbolehkannya. Lalu mata bulatnya melihat kincir raksasa. Ia lantas tersenyum dan menunjuk kincir tersebut

" itu, kincil lakcaca "

" aah itu, baiklah "

" tapi beli ice cleam dulu ayah "

" baik tuan muda "

Kuanlin tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan sang ayah menuju kedai ice cream

X

X

X

X

Karena merasa bersalah, Jongin membeli ice cream rasa mocca. Itu varian rasa favorite minseok. sedang ia, ice cream cokelatnya sudah hampir habis karena jongin bukan menjilat tapi memakan ice cream bulat-bulat. Ooh ya Tuhaan... ia masih menatap ke samping kanan tempat toilet pria dan wanita yang saling berdampingan. Minseok masih belum keluar juga, ia sedikit khawatir. Saat Jongin akan menyusul, minseok keluar dari toilet dengan rambut yang sudah diikat.

" kau baik-baik saja unnie ?"

" eumbh "

" maaf sudah memaksamu naik, ini aku belikan ice cream "

" memang seharusnya kau begitu jong "

Aaah ternyata masih kesal, minseok segera meraih ice creamnya dan duduk di bangku yang jongin tempati tadi.

Jongin memutar tubuhnya menatap sekitar, cukup ramai mengingat ini hari libur. Bahkan ia bisa melihat antrian roller coaster bertambah panjang seiring dengan matahari yang semakin meninggi. Mata bulatnya masih memutar sampai akhirnya ia mengerutkan kening melihat postur tubuh anak kecil yang mengingatkannya pada Kuanlin. Aah jongin merutuki kebodohannya, rata-rata anak kecil memang setinggi itu. jongin tersenyu sendiri, akan lucu sekali jika ia bertemu Kuanlin disini. hihi, menggemaskan. Jongin ingin menggigit pipi nya bulat-bulat.

" kenapa tersenyum, kau menertawaiku ?"

" unnie, kenapa kau sebegitunya denganku huh? Jahat sekali "

" memang "

" aku mau naik freish well, tidak menakutkan. Ikut?"

" tentu saja, aku mau naik itu 5x pokoknya "

" hey, bahkan kita hanya boleh naik 1x unnie "

" aku tidak peduli "

Jongin mendengus kesal, ia menatap ke depan sambil berpangku tangan.

Kuanlin merengek untuk digendong, sekarang mereka berjalan menuju antrian freish well. Aaah panjang sekali, selain roller coaster, fresih well memang idola di taman hiburan ini. mungkin ia akan berencana membuat 1 lagi freish well. Kuanlin masih menjilat ice cream strawberrynya bahkan sampai meleleh di tangan. Daniel yang sudah selesai makan, segera mengambil sapu tangan dan mengusap tangan sang putra. Si kecil mengacuhkan sang ayah sedang Daniel mengusak pipi sang putra dengan hidungnya.

" unnie kau yakin mau naik ini 5x "

" kenapa tidak ?"

" tidak boleh, semua permainan disini hanya diperbolehkan 1x "

" iiissshh "

Daniel mengerutkan kening mendengar bisikan kecil di belakang antrian. Ia ingin menoleh tapi akan terdengar tidak sopan. Sampai akhirnya

" NUNAAAAA "

Daniel terkejut karena teriakan Kuanlin di telinga kanan. Bahkan sampai berdenging. Kuanlin kembali meronta untuk turun membuat Daniel mengeratkan gendongan dan terpaksa ia menoleh ke kebalakng dimana putranya sudah menjulurkan kedua tangan kea rah perempuan di belakangnya

" astaga kuanliiiin "

Desis Daniel dengan pelan. Semua mata tertuju pada mereka, bahkan antrian di Depan Daniel sampai menoleh melihat kehebohan.

" nunaa nunaa "

" eoh, kuanlin. Kau disini "

Itu Jongin, ia masih menatap tidak percaya jika Kuanlin ada disini. Tapi bersama siapa? Tadi dia tidak focus sebenarnya. Ia lantas menggendong Kuanlin dan oke baiklah, Kuanlin mengecup pipi Jongin membuatnya mendapat tetesan ice cream di pipi.

" ayah, itu "

Tunjuk Kuanlin pada sang ayah yang membersihkan noda ice cream yang tidka sengaja kena kemeja baby blue nya. Jongin mengerutkan kening, ia merasa familiar dengan laki-laki tersebut. Lantas ia mencoba menyapa sang 'ayah'

" sunbae "

Daniel menoleh, ia mengerutkan kening. Tapi detik kemudian senyum manis tersemat pada wajah Daniel

" jongin? Kim jongin?"

" ya ini aku sunbae, kim jongin. Kelas 10-1. Sunbae ingat? Aku anggota club seni "

" aaah yaa aku ingat, kau yang membuat sketsa kepala sekolah botak itu ?"

Jongin menatap tidak percaya dnegan ucapan Daniel yang ternyata seniornya di masa sekolah. Ia menunduk malu membuat Minseok menatapnya aneh.

" hahaha maafkan aku, selama sekolah hanya itu kejadian yang membuatku ingat. Bahkan mungkin 1 sekolah mengingatnya hahaha "

Jongin meringis malu, ia menoleh ke sisi kiri melihat minseok yang menahan tawa dengan melipat bibirnya ke dalam dan berpura-pura melihat sisi yang lain. Jongin malu setengah mati dimana para antrian yang lain juga menahan tawa.

X

X

X

X

" kenapa nunaa kemalin tidak menemani kuanlin dilumah ? kuanlin mencali-cali nunaa tapi nunaa hilang "

" nunaa kan harus pulang kuanlin, sedang kuanlin tidur kan kemarin "

" iya, tapi jangan pulang juga iiicchh "

Rengek kuanlin yang duduk di paha Jongin sambil mempoutkan bibir. Mereka menaiki freish well by the way. 1 kapsul muat 3-4 orang saja. Minseok masih tidak bergeming di tempat, wanita sibuk melihat pemandangan kota dari atas. menerbangkan sebagian kecil rambbut madunya. Aahh Seoul dari sini begitu indah meski siang hari.

" aah ya aku lupa, sunbae kenalkan ini minseok unnie. Dia teman kerjaku dulu. Unnie ini Daniel sunbae, sunbaeku saat di sekolah "

" kim minseok senang bertemu dengan anda "

" kang Daniel, jangan terlalu formal nunaa. Aah apa kita seumuran ?"

" minseok unnie lebih tua 3 tahun dariku sunbae "

" aah jadi minseok nunaa "

" ya, itu lebih baik "

Danieltersenyum, ia senang dikelilingi wanita-wanita cantik. Ia pun menjulurkan tangan kanan dan memegang pipi gembil minseok. Minseok terkejut mendapati tangan mungil di pipinya, tapi setelah itu ia tersenyum dan mencubit kecil pipi kuanlin

" nunaa lucu cekali, cepelti tupai "

" APA ?"

" kuanliiin "

Desis Daniel begitu melihat reaksi misneok yang berteriak

" umbh, pipinya bulat. Kuanlin ingin mencubit teluc "

" astaga bocah ini "

Minseok mengambil tubuh kuanlin dan menggelitikinya. Minseok memang suka anak kecil jadi jangan heran jika ia akan bertingkat seperti ini.

" ahahahahaha geli geli geli, ayaaah hihihi geli geli "

" rasakan kau bocaaah "

Jongin dan Daniel tertawa lepas. Terutama Daniel, ia bisa melihat tawa sang putra lepas membuatnya senang. Ia memang tidak bisa memberikan tawa buat sang anak, ia pikir dengan materi sebanyak itu Kuanlin akan senang. Ternyata tidak. Ia pun menatap Jongin

" kau bekerja dimana sekarang ?"

Jongin menoleh menatap Daniel kikuk

" aku tidak bekerja. Aah maksudku, aku baru saja dipecat "

" dipecat ?"

" hmmb yaa seperti itu "

" lalu, apa aku sudah mencari pekerjaan ?"

" belum, mungkin mulai minggu depan. Baru kemarin siang aku dipecat, dan aku masih ingin bebas dari pekerjaan "

Daniel mengangguk mengerti lantas ia mengambil dompet dan memberikan kartu nama untuk Jongin

" mungkin kau tertarik, kau bisa mencoba melamar ke sana "

" La Perle ? perusahaan majalah fashion ternama di seoul ?"

" hmmb coba saja "

Minseok yang mendengar kata La Perle langsung ikut menoleh,

" la perle? Ooh ya tuhan, itu perusahaan majalah fashion paling elit di korea jong "

" iya aku tahu, siapa juga yang tidak tahu apa itu la perle "

Lirik Jongin dengan cemberut. Daniel masih tertawa, adik kelasnya ini ternyata masih sama. Lucu sekali

" apa sunbae bekerja disini? "

" hey, kau ini buta atau tidak siiih. Baca benar-benar siapa nama yang tertera disana "

Desis minseok pelan, takut Daniel mendnegar ucapannya. Lantas jongin kembali membaca dan_

" APA ? Kang Daniel, CEO dari La PErle "

" nunaa ada apa ? belicik cekali "

Jongin mengacuhkan kuanlin dan menatap Daniel shock

" kenapa? Aku tidak sembarangan memberikan kartu namaku pada orang lain. Aah ini untukmu juga nunaa. Jika berminat bergabunglah "

" astaga jong, aku mendapatkan teman baru seorang CEO. Tunggu tunggu aku harus ingat, kemarin aku bermimpi apa "

" ya tuhan sunbaeeee, aku bahkan tidak tahu kau punya perusahaan ini. Setahuku dulu_"

" ya itu benar. mereka berkata jika aku anak pemilik sekolah, dan itu memang benar. tapi aku selalu menepisnya. Karna ya kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kehidupan "

Jongin mengangguk paham. Dulu saat sekolah, Daniel selalu di gosipkan sebagai anak pemilik sekolah hanya karena semua guru seakan-akan menghormati Daniel dan tidak pernah memberikan hukuman. Tapi Daniel, ia selalu mempunyai cara agar mendapat hukuman sampai akhirnya ada seorang guru baru datang dan ia tidak mengerti jika gossip itu adalah benar. ia memberikan hukuman untuk Daniel, dan membuat Daniel remaja tersebut senang. Sampai akhirnya gossip itu mereda. Semua guru bersikap biasa terhadapnya.

" aku menyukai guru park yang selalu memberiku hukuman, gossip itu sebenarnya benar dan aku merutuki mulut bodyguardku karena sudah menyebarkan hal itu "

" oooh jadi karena itu sunbae suka sekali menjahili guru park "

" yaa, aku emnyukainya karena ia guru pertama yang menghukumku "

Jongin tersenyum. Ia lantas menoleh ke sisi kiri. Sebentar lagi mereka akan turun.

" baiklah ayo kita turuuunnn "

" yaaahhh "

Ucap Minseok lemas, Daniel dan jongin menatapnya.

" ada apa nunaa ?"

" minseok unnie rencana mau naik ini 5x, dia memang gila "

" aku dengar itu hitaaaamm "

" YAAAAKK "

X

X

X

X

X

" tidak mau, nunaa haluc pulang belcama kuanlin tidak mau tidak mau tidak mau "

" tapi kuan_"

" nunaa jahat "

Kuanlin membelakangi ketiganya sambil menggembungkan pipi dan bersendekap. Daniel meringis melihat kelakuan anaknya. Minseok mendekati Kuanlin dan menepuk pundaknya

" bagaimana jika minggu depan kita bertemu lagi "

" itu lama cekali nunaa tupai "

" astaga jangan panggil aku nunaa tupai bocah "

" abic milip cekali "

" nakal sekali eoh "

Minseok ikut cemberut, berjongkok di samping kuanlin dengan meniru gayanya

" tuh kan milip cekali dengan tupai hihihi "

" aku gigit nanti kau raawwrrr "

" ayah "

Kuanlin segera memutar tubuh dan memeluk kaki sang ayah. Jongin mengabaikan panggilan tersebut, meski ia sangat penasaran tentang mereka.

" baiklah kita harus pulang, sampai ketemu lagi sunbae. Bye kuanlin "

" aaahh nunaaa jangan pelgi "

" tapi nunaa harus pulang "

" kuanlin tidak mau nunaa pelgi "

" besok yaa nunaa janji, pasti kita bertemu lagi "

Janji jongin dengan menjulurkan jari kelingking kanannya. Bahkan minseok juga ikut menjulurkan jarinya

" pinky promise "

Kuanlin masih marah sebenarnya, tapi_ aah baiklah ia akan mengalah kali ini

" nunaa haluc janji pokoknya "

" iya nunaa janji "

" nunaa juga kuanlin "

Kuanlin menatap keduanya lalu mengangguk kecil. Kedaunya berdiri dan menatap Daniel

" baiklah sunbae, kami berdua pamit "

" jongin, nunaa. Maaf tidak bisa mengantar kalian "

" tidak apa-apa sunbae. Terima kasih atas makan siangnya "

Daniel merasa bersalah dengan kedaunya, ia membawa mobil berpintu 2 jadi hanya cukup ia dan kuanlin saja.

" aah ya aku lupa, berikan aku nomormu "

Jongin terdiam, nomor? Ooh ayolah ini pertama kalinya dalam hidup ada seorang laki-laki meminta nomornya selain teman kerja. Minseok tersenyum kecil tapi berpura-pura tidak mendengar. Jongin menerima ponsel Daniel dan mengetikkan nomor disana.

" baiklah aku simpan, terima kasih jongin. Dan hati-hati, kau juga nunaa "

" iya iya aku tahu kok "

Ucap minseok dengan nada menggoda keduanya.

" kami pulang dulu bye "

X

X

X

X

 _Olive Kim_

 _Status : selamat datang hujan, aaah hari ini dingin sekali_

Tulis jongin di status cybernya. Sore ini turun hujan, tidak biasanya hujan. Tapi kadang cuaca tidak bisa diprediksi jadi ya begini. Ia menunggu reaksi dari tuan Oh. Biasanya ia langsung mengomentari statusnya dan berakhir dengan mengobrol. Tapi tampaknya tidak, tuan Nampak sibuk meski Jongin sudah menunggu 15 menit berlalu. Jongin ragu untuk menyapa duluan, tapi lebih baik menyapa bukan? Mereka teman kan ?

 _Olive Kim_

 _' hay tuan oh, apa kau sudah bangun? Kau tidak berencana untuk bolos bukan ?'_

5 menit…..

10 menit…..

15 menit…

Aaah mungkin tuan oh belum bangun. Baiklah ia akan membombardir chat mereka seperti biasa

 _Olive kim_

 _'_ _Tuan oooohhhh_ _'_

 _Olive kim_

 _'_ _Heeeyy bangun pemalas_ _'_

 _Olive kim_

 _'_ _Dururu duru duru tuaaann oohhhh_ _'_

 _Olive kim_

 _'_ _Bangunlaaaahhh_ _'_

Kling

 _White oh_

 _'_ _Bisakah kau untuk tidak berisik disini. Ponselku bergetar dan aku mengantuk_ _'_

Jongin yang awalnya senang karena tuan oh membalas, langsung menampakkan raut wajah sedih. Aah ternyata yang ia lakukan membuat tuan oh tidak nyaman. Jongin segera mengetik permohonan maaf untuknya

 _Olive kim_

 _' maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin membangunkanmu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf'_

Tidak ada balasan, jongin merasa sangat bersalah. Jika tahu seperti ini, ia tidak akan bertindak kekanakan. Hampir 30 menit tidak ada balasan, jongin meletakkan ponselnya dan_

Kling

Jongin buru-buru mengambil ponsel dan membaca pesan. Raut wajahnya tak jauh beda dengan diawal tadi. Singkat padat dan jelas

 _White oh_

 _' ya '_

Jongin sedih, apa segitu sibuknya tuan oh sampai hanya membalas chat mereka sesingkat ini. Padahal dulu Tuan Oh yang lebih aktif daripada Jongin dan sekarang mereka Nampak seperti mempunyai masalah.

Jongin meletakkan ponsel dan membuka balkon kamar, hujan turun cukup deras hari ini. bahkan tetesannya sampai ke kakinya padahal plafon balkon hampir 1,5 meter, bahkan jika ia membuka jendela air hujan akan masuk ke dalam. Mengenakan sweater lengan panjang serta celana training berwarna cokelat susu, ia membungkus diri dengan memeluk diri sendiri . ia membiarkan air hujan membasahi sweater. Tanpa ia sadari, ada seseorang yang diam di dalam mobil menatap seorang gadis yang tersenyum menikmati tetesan air di balkon tempat ia berdiri.

X

X

X

X

Ini hari minggu, seharusnya ia bisa bersantai sejenak. Tapi entah sejak kemarin malam ia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak. Luhan tidak kembali ke apartemen, mungki kakaknya tidur di hotel karena ia tahu Luhan bukan seorang yang brengsek dengan mendatangi club-club malam. ia tahu jika dirinya sudah keterlaluan pada Jongin. gadis itu tidak bersalah, yang harus ia salahkan adalah dirinya. oh ya tuhan, sehun benar-benar brengsek. Belum lagi seseorang yang tiba-tiba datang dengan menyapanya manis. Sampai sekarang ia tidak memblok email gadis tersebut. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Luhan tahu, jika ia masih ingin selamat.

Seharian Sehun bergelung pada selimut, tidak ada pesan masuk dari Jongin. sebenarnya ia menunggu, bahkan sampai siang pun gadis itu tidak menghubunginya. Apa karena ia berkata sibuk, lantas Jongin benar-benar tidak ingin menganggunya? Atau? Aaah ia paham, bukankah ia masih pura-pura di London? Perbedaan waktu, yeeeah itu benar. Sampai hujan turun, Sehun benar-benar tidak beranjak dari sana. Sampai akhirnya ia berinisiatif untuk pergi dimana tempat yang sangat ingin ia tuju. Mengambil kaus lengan panjang dan jaket hitam,Sehun turun ke basement apartemen dan mengendarai mobilnya keluar. jalanan begitu lengang, dapat ia lihat hanya beberapa orang yang berjalan di sisi trotoar atau menaiki kendaraan umum. Sehun membelokkan mobil ke sisi kiri dan memasuki gang kecil. ia ingat ini jalan yang jongin lewati, bahkan ia ingat toko kecil bercat cokelat yang Jongin masuki. Hujan semakin deras di daerah ini, Sehun menjalankan mobil dengan kecepatan 10km/jam dan berhenti tepat di tempat yang pas untuk melihat gedung flat Jongin. Tak lama setelah ia menerima chat dari Jongin, Sehun tersenyum kecil. Ia tidak mengira jika Jongin keluar dari flat kecilnya dan sekarang ia berada di balkon. Sehun tersenyum kecil, ada perasaan aneh di dadanya yang sungguh tidak bisa ia ungkapkan.

 _X_

 _X_

 _X_

 _X_

 _Kling_

 _DeerLu_

' _halooo,, nonaa minnie. Apa kau sibuk ?'_

Minseok yang kebetulan tengah menonton TV segera menyambar ponsel pintarnya dan tersenyum tipis ketika Tuan rusa menghubunginya

 _Minnie23_

 _' tidak, aku sedang menonton tv. Kau ?'_

 _DeerLu_

 _' sama, tidak ada acara bagus di TV jadi aku menghubungimu '_

 _Minnie23_

 _' disini hujan deras sejak tadi sore, apa disana juga hujan '_

 _DeerLu_

 _' aah hujan, bagaimana bisa sama? Disini juga hujan '_

 _Minnie23_

 _' aah benarkah, dingin sekali. Bahkan aku sudah memakai pakaian hangat berlapis masih saja dingin '_

 _DeerLu_

 _' coba kau minum cokelat panas, mungkin bisa membantu '_

 _Minnie23_

 _' bahkan aku sudah habis 2 gelas hihihi '_

 _deerLu_

 _' ya tuhan, jangan sampai kau tidak bisa tidur nanti noona '_

 _Minnie23_

 _' tidak tenang saja, aku sudah kebal_ _'_

 _DeerLu_

 _' minnie, bagaimana jika aku kembali ke seoul ?'_

Minseok hampir memuntahkan cokelat panasnya begitu membaca isi chat terakhir tuan rusa

 _Minnie23_

 _' kau akan kemari ? kapan?'_

 _DeerLu_

 _' secepatnya, aku ingin bertemu denganmu '_

 _Minnie23_

 _' jadi perkataanmu yang kemarin benar ? kau akan kemarin ?'_

 _DeerLu_

 _' tentu saja. aku benar-benar ingin menemuimu '_

 _Minseok mengulum senyum, sebenarnya ia juga tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan tuan rusa. Lelaki ini begitu baik, perhatian dan memiliki banyak kesamaan. Minseok dibuat nyaman oleh tuan rusa tersebut_

 _DeerLu_

 _' secepatnya, aku akan langsung menghubungimu jika aku sudah mendarat di seoul. Tunggu aku min '_

Minseok dibuat terharu oleh tingkah tuan rusa, ia tersenyum manis dan mengangguk kecil

 _Minnie23_

 _' ya, aku menunggu '_

X

X

X

X

 _Piip piip_

 _' sehun, ini aku Sana. Apa kau melupakanku ? bagaimana kabarmu? '_

Sehun masih menatap layar ponselnya diam. Sana, gadis yang begitu ia puja sejak mereka duduk di bangku senior high school. Gadis cantik dengan banyak aegyo yang mampu membuat siapapun bertekuk lutut dihadapannya, terlebih Sehun.

 _Piip piip_

 _' aku tahu kau membaca pesanku, dan yaa aku sudah keterlaluan dengan lancang_ _mengirimimu pesan. Aku tahu kau begitu marah denganku, dan yang bisa aku lakukan hanya meminta maaf. Meski ini tidak cukup, tapi aku benar-benar ingin minta maaf padamu. '_

 _Piip piip_

 _' maaf jika aku pergi darimu 3 tahun yang lalu, bukan berarti aku tidak mencintaimu dan memilih seokjin. Tapi, saat itu aku tidak bisa untuk menolak seokjin. Aku mencintainya tapi dalam posisi aku masih menjadi milikmu. Aku memilih seokjin karena kebodohanku, dan aku menyesal. Aku minta maaf padaku hun, tolong maafkan aku. '_

 _Piip Piip_

 _' aku mendengar jika kau sudah pulang dari london beberapa minggu yang lalu. Aku pun akan kembali ke korea. Aku ingin meminta maaf secara langsung padamu, dan_ ingin memulai dari awal denganmu. Aku memang tidak tahu malu, tapi. Aku berkata jujur padamu'_

Sehun masih setia membaca pesan dari Sana. Mantan kekasihnya selama SMA sampai kuliah. Sehun pikir mereka saling mencintai, tapi yang ia dapatkan dari cinta semu tersebut adalah Sana yang pergi meninggalkannya bersama Seokjin, lelaki rivalnya selama SMA dalam mendapatkan hati Sana. Sehun merasa bodoh dan tolol, ketika Sana lebih memilih Seokjin dan pergi meninggalkan separuh cintanya pada gadis itu. Sehun begitu hancur sampai mendekati gila. Itulah yang membuat Luhan begitu membenci gadis cantik tersebut. Sehun menggelengkan kepala ia mengabaikan email dari Sana dan menghempaskan tubuh atletisnya ke ranjang. Menatap langit-langit kamar dan menghelas nafas pendek. Ia masih memegang ponsel sampai jemarinya membuka aplikasi chat dan melihat hanya ada nama Olive Kim disana. Sejak ia berkata kasar di obrolan, Olive tidak lagi menuliskan kalimat disana.

 _White Oh_

 _' hy, kau sedang apa ?'_

X

X

X

X

X

 _Kling_

 _White Oh_

 _' hy, kau sedang apa ?'_

Jongin membaca pesan dari tuan Oh dan segera membalas,

 _Olive Kim_

 _' membuat sketsa '_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' tuan oh, aku ingin minta maaf dengan kejadian tadi. Maafkan aku '_

 _White Oh_

 _' tidak, tidak apa-apa. aku yang seharusnya minta maaf telah membentakmu '_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' tak apa, aku juga salah karena keterlaluan padamu '_

 _White Oh_

 _' baiklah. Apa hari ini aku boleh bercerita. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu'_

 _Olive Kim_

' _aku mau mendengarkan ceritamu, aku siap menjadi pendengar untukmu '_

 _White Oh_

 _' aku ingin berkata jujur padamu tentang bagaimana aku. mantan kekasihku datang menemuiku. Di cantik, tinggi, manis, mempunyai selera fashion tinggi dan penuh aegyo. Aku mencintainya, sangat-sangat mencintainya. Dia wanita tercantik yang pernah aku temui '_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' nampaknya kau benar-benar mencintainya '_

 _White Oh_

 _' tentu, aku tidak bisa menolak pesonanya. Tubuhnya sexy dan yang terpenting dia cantik. Laki-laki manapun akan bertekuk lutut padanya '_

 _Jongin menggigit bibir bawah, aah ternyata teman maya nya ini mempunyai selera yang sangat tinggi. Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Jongin yang berpenampilan kuno dan nampak seperti cinderella ( debu ella )._

 _Olive Kim_

 _' bukankah jika ia datang menemuimu lagi, kau akan senang '_

 _White Oh_

 _' apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku pernah patah hati karenanya, tapi aku tidak bisa menolak pesonanya. Bahkan ada banyak wanita cantik dan lebih sexy darinya, beberapa diantaranya cukup membuatku berpaling '_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' bagaimana dengan gadis lain? dimana ia tidak sexy, tidak cantik, berpenampilan biasa tapi ia mempunyai sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya bangga '_

 _White Oh_

 _' asalkan tidak aneh._ _aku tidak menyukai wanita jelek bahkan terkesan nerd dan kuno '_

 _White Oh_

 _' itu menjijikkan, mereka membuat kaum hawa menjadi jelek karena penampilan mereka. Siapa yang akan mendekati mereka jika mereka seperti itu ? '_

Mendengar statement dari teman maya nya, hati Jongin terasa tercubit. Ia termasuk dalam golongan wanita yang tidak masuk kriteria Tuan Oh. Ia nerd, kuno dan menjijikkan. Tuan Oh benar, siapa yang mau mendekati dirinya jika ia merusak citra kau hawa yang bertittle cantik? Jongin menyemangat diri sendiri dan kembali membalas chat tuan Oh

 _Olive Kim_

' _kau benar, kau tidak salah jika berbicara seperti itu._ _setiap orang mempunyai selera masing-masing. Jadi mari untuk tidak bertemu '_

 _White Oh_

' _maksudmu ?'_

 _Olive Kim_

' _tidak ada, lupakan '_

 _White Oh_

' _benar apa katamu, setiap orang memiliki selera masing-masing. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis. Ia benar-benar kuno dan aku membencinya. Kita bertemu beberapa kali dan anehnya,_ _tapi aku merasakan hal berbeda ketika bersama gadis ini_ _. menurutmu aku harus bagaimana ?'_

 _Olive Kim_

' _katakan pada hatimu, apa kau menginginkannya?_ _Apa kau mulai menerima gadis-gadis biasa disekitarmu dan tidak terpaku lagi dengan gadis berpenampilan fashionista seperti yang kau katakan ?'_

 _White Oh_

' _aku tidak tahu. Disatu sisi aku membenci penampilannya, tapi di satu sisi yang lain ada suatu hal yang membuatku terus memperhatikannya '_

 _Olive Kim_

' _oleh karena itu, mari untuk saling bertemu tuan oh '_

X

X

X

X

Minseok bangun kesiangan, ia tidak sempat untuk mengejar bus dan berakhir dengan merogoh koceknya lebih dalam untuk naik taxi. Ia bahkan berlari ketika selesai emmbayar ongkos taxi. 10 menit lagi, absen akan dikunci oleh karena itu ia memilih berlari dengan sepatu hak tinggi 7cm nya. Hanya dia seorang yang berlari menuju tempat absensi dan karena kecerobohannya, minseok_

BRUK

" aaargh "

Ia terkena selip sepatu hak tingginya. Minseok pun terjatuh ke depan tapi ia tidak sampai menyentuh lantai. Ada lengan kokoh yang menerima tubuh mungilnya. Minseok merasa terselamatkan dengan mendarat di dada bidang laki-laki berjas hitam dengan parfum maskulin yang sangat memikat. Ia segera mendongak dan mata almondnya membulat, ya tuhan itu

" presdir, aah ya tuhan. Maafkan aku presdir maafkan atas kecerobohanku "

Luhan tidak memperhatikan ucapan manis dari wanita yang ia selamatkan, mata rusanya menatap mata indah yang tengah ia tatap. Indah sekali, ia pun menelusuri hidung, pipi dan bibir peach Minseok. keheningan terjadi beberapa detik sebelum_

" ehem "

Luhan segera membenanhi posisi, ia membantu Minseok untuk berdiri dan kembali menatap gadis tersebut

" presdir lu, maaf atas kecerobohan saya. Sekali lagi mohon maafkan saya presdir "

Minseok masih menunduk, persetan dengan absensi. Lebih baik ia dianggap absen daripada ia berurusan dengan Presdir muda Lu. Ya Tuhan, bahkan semalam ia mimpi bertemu dengan Yunho TVXQ dan mengapa sekarang ia seakan berada di neraka? Luhan tersenyum tipis, ia mengangguk kecil

" tak apa noona, kau pasti mengejar absen bukan ?"

" aah itu, maafkan saya. Saya memang mengejar untuk absensi "

" apa yang membuatmu datang di jam seperti ini ?"

" aku tidur larut malam presdir "

Luhan melirik jam tangan mahalnya dan tersenyum kecil

" kau terlambat 10 menit, cepatlah ke ruang absen. Katakan pada petugas absen jika kau menemuiku terlebih dahulu "

Minseok membolakan mata, demi apa ia mendapat maaf dari putra sulung keluarga Oh?

" tapi presdir "

" cepatla noona, aku hanya mentolerir 10 menit. Pergilah "

Usir Luhan dengan halus, Minseok tersenyum menunjukkan gigi kelincinya dan kembali berterima kasih. Luhan pun kembali berjalan begitu juga minseok, tapi baru beberapa langkah, Luhan menoleh

" noona, siapa namamu ?"

Minseok menoleh lalu tersenyum

" minseok, namaku kim minseok presdir "

X

X

X

X

X

 _Status_

 _Minnie23 : hampir saja, oh tuhaan_

 _Kling_

 _DeerLu_

 _' ada apa? apa terjadi sesuatu denganmu ?'_

 _Minnie23_

 _' aku datang terlambat, dan beruntung aku masih bisa masuk kerja '_

 _DeerLu_

 _' makanya jangan sombong, tetap saja kau akan terjaga meski hanya meminum sedikit caffein '_

 _Minnie23_

 _' tapi cokelat itu bukan caffein'_

 _DeerLu_

 _' kau yakin hanya minum cokelat panas '_

 _Minnie23_

 _' kau menyebalkan, aku akan bekerja. Selamat malam tuan rusa '_

 _Minseok baru saja ingin mematikan ponsel, sebelum chat dari tuan rusa masuk ke notifikasi chat_

 _DeerLu_

 _' aku sudah tiba, aku ingin bertemu denganmu nanti malam. aku tidak menerima penolakan '_

 _X_

 _X_

 _X_

 _X_

Jika biasanya pukul 8 pagi, ia sudah ada di ruang kerja. berbeda dengan sekarang, ia masih bergelung dengan selimut tebal di ranjang mininya. Rencana untuk pulang ke rumah sang ibu ia urungkan, kemarin malam sang ibu menelefon jika ia tengah berada di luar kota bersama para tetangga yang lain. Jongin hanya mengangguk kecil dan menunggu sampai sang ibu kembali ke rumah. Pagi hari ia jalani dengan murung, perkataan tuan rusa benar-benar membuatnya berfikir. Ia pun turun dari ranjang dan mematut dirinya di meja cermin. Pakaian hangat lengan panjang, rambut cokelat dengan sedikit ikal di ujung serta kulit tan yang ia miliki. Bibirnya berwarna merah alami. Cukup oke untuk sekarang, ia pun melirik kacamata yang selalu setia ia pakai. Ia mengambil dan memakainya. Jongin bisa melihat perbedaan sangat mencolok, dari natural menjadi nerd dan kuno. Belum lagi sebagian besar baju di lemari adalah baju kuno, dengan kebanyakan sweater hangat. Hanya ada beberapa kemeja dan kaus yang ia punya, selebihnya rok panjang kuno dan sweater. Bahkan Jongin hanya memiliki 2 pasang sepatu fantofel yang biasa ia buat bergantian. Masih dengan memakai kacamata, jongin mematut dirinya.

" kau benar tuan oh, gadis sepertiku membuat reputasi kaum hawa menjadi jelek "

Monolog Jongin dengan sedikit nada lirih.

Dddrrrtt ddrrrtt drrrt

Jongin bangkit dan menuju ponsel putih yang ia letakkan di atas nakas

" halo "

 _" JONGIIIIIIINNN "_

Jongin segera menjauhkan telinga begitu mendengar teriakan Minseok

" hey unnie, kau mau membuatku tuli eoh "

 _" ini lebih dari sekedar berita besar bear "_

" hmmb, ada apa sebenarnya "

 _" ya tuhan aku bahkan tidak bisa bernafas dengan benar "_

" kau sengaja bunuh diri "

 _" mati saja kau "_

Jongin tertawa kecil dan kembali duduk di meja kecil.

" baiklah baiklah maafkan aku, tapi ada apa ?"

 _" oke, aku akan bernafas dengan benar terlebih dahulu "_

Jongin mengernyitkan dahi, minseok sangat aneh pagi ini.

 _" jongin, tuan rusa ada di seoul "_

" APA ?"

 _" heeey, mengapa kau harus berteriak huh ?"_

" eoh tidak-tidak. tuan rusa temanmu di cyber "

 _" iya, tuan rusa yang sering aku ceritakan. Ia memintaku untuk bertemu malam nanti. Aah ya tuhan, aku harus bagaimana "_

" aku akan ke flatmu setelah pulang kerja, oke "

PIIP

Dengan tidak elit, Jongin segera mematikan telefon. Ia terkikik geli mengingat Minseok akan mengomelinya nanti saat mereka berdua bertemu.

X

X

X

X

X

" unnie berhentilah "

" aku tidak bisa jongin, bagaimana ini "

" iya aku tahu, tapi_ "

" aku tidak mempunyai baju bagus hari ini "

" unnie tapi _ "

" ayolah bear, bantu aku.. bantu unniemu ini hiks "

" mengapa sekarang kau menangis bodoh "

" aaah Jong_ "

Jongin segera bangkti dan memegang kedua pundak minseok untuk membuatnya berhenti mondar mandir seperti setrika

" dengarkan aku, berhentilah untuk panik seperti ini. dan dengarkan aku, pakai baju yang membuatmu nyaman. Tuan rusa akan sangat menghormatimu jika kau menjadi dirimu sendiri. Menjadi karakter dirimu yang sesungguhnya. Tidak perlu berlebihan unnie. kau sudah cantik dimataku "

Minseok berkedip beberapa kali dan memasang tampang polos

" selamat unnie, sekarang ayo berdandan. Kau harus tampil cantik bukan?"

" tapi "

" kau mempunyai segudang dress, menurutmu mana dress terbaikmu ?"

Minseok hanya diam lalu memilih untuk berjalan di lemari lalu menunjuk dress berwarna merah muda selutut dengan lengan 10cm dari pundak. Sederhana dengan pita cukup besar di sekitar ikat pinggang mainan.

" aku menyukainya, merah muda sesuai dengan dirimu. sekarang mari memoles wajah. Cukup oleskan bedak dan pakai lipbalm, gaya makeup di kantor cukup untukmu. Tidak terlalu tebal dan aku jujur aku menyukai pipi merah alamimu "

" kau mencoba membuatku terbang kan ?"

" jahat sekali, aku benar-benar memujimu unnie "

Minseok mempoutkan bibir. Ia mengambil dress dan membawanya ke kamar mandi. Acara kencan buta akan terlaksana beberapa menit lagi. Minseok bilang jika mereka akan bertemu di cafe SnowFlake pukul 7 malam nanti. Masih ada waktu 1,5 jam untuk sampai disana. Minseok tidak suka datang terlambat, jadi ia akan datang lebih awal untuk bertemu dengan tuan rusanya.

Tak jauh beda, Luhan juga membongkar semua isi pakaian di 2 lemari besarnya, ia harus tampak tampan untuk malam ini. ia akan bertemu dengan noona Minnie23, teman dunia mayanya yang sangat ingin ia temui. Sebenarnya Luhan malas untuk kembali ke apartemen, tapi hampir 85% pakaiannya ada disana otomatis dia pulang dan akan bertemu dengan Sehun. ia pun acuh ketika melihat Sehun tengah santai di ruang TV.

" astaga, apa yang harus aku pakai. Mengapa semua pakaian formal, apa aku tidak mempunyai kemeja sama sekali ?"

Racau Luhan sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

" hyung "

Luhan memasang tampang malas, ia tidak menoleh namun hanya berdehem menanggapi panggilan Sehun

" kau membongkar lemarimu? Apa kau benar-benar marah padaku ?"

" ini tidak ada urusannya denganmu "

" lalu "

" pergilah, aku tidak butuh bantuanmu "

" hyung aku hanya ingin minta ma_"

" kau dimaafkan hunnah. Aku memaafkanmu "

Luhan menatap sang adik yang menunjukkan wajah lega dan dengan senyum kecil.

" terima kasih, kau memang kakakku "

Luhan mengangguk, keduanya kembali fokus pada pemandangan berantakan di ranjang dan juga lantai.

" eerrr, bisa jelaskan mengapa kau membuat kekacauan disini ?"

" aah benar, bantu aku. aku akan bertemu dengan teman cyberku, malam ini. tapi aku tahu harus memakai apa. semua pakaian yang aku punya kebanyakan jas "

" kau akan menemui teman cybermu sampai membongkar lemari? "

" jangan cerewet, cepat bantu aku "

Sehun mengangguk ia menatap sekitar. Banyak sekali yang hyungnya ini bongkar. Mata elangnya terpaku menatap sebuah jas non formal berwarna hitam, ia yakin jika ini bukan pakaian kerja. lalu ia menatap celana berwarna hitam senada dengan jas. Lalu mengambil kaus polos putih dan memberikan semuanya pada sang kakak.

" pakai itu, kufikir akan cocok denganmu "

Luhan tersenyum lantas ia segera ke kamar mandi untuk berganti pakaian.

X

X

X

X

Jongin menatap Minseok yang sedari tadi memainkan kedua jemarinya. Minseok begitu gugup dan ia mengalihkan pandangan dengan menatap ke arah jendela taxi. Tapi tetap saja tidak menutupi rasa gugup. Jongin tersenyum, beruntung Minseok bisa bertemu dengan teman mayanya. Akan lebih baik jika mereka menjadi dekat di dunia nyata. Itu lebih baik, berbicara mengenai ini, membuatnya memikirkan tuan oh. Mereka berdua tidak mungkin bertemu, yaa. Jongin tidak mungkin bertemu dengan tuan oh. Ia tidak mau membuat laki-laki itu kecewa ketika melihatnya yang sesungguhnya. Lebih baik mereka menjadi teman di dunia maya meski Jongin berharap suatu saat nanti mereka bertemu dan menjadi teman.

" kau menangis ?"

" huh ?"

" ada apa ? mengapa kau menangis jong ?"

" aku tidak menangis, lihat "

Jongin menunjukkan mata bulatnya yang tidak terdapat air mata sama sekali disana. Minseok tersenyum dan menggenggam erat tangan Jongin.

" aku gugup "

" tentu saja unnie, semoga pertemuanmu menyenangkan dan berlanjut di dunia nyata"

" maksudmu ?"

" menjadi dekat di dunia nyata. Teman, bukan teman maya yang bisa saja jika dia orang jahat "

" fikiranmu itu,, iiishh kau terlalu banyak menonton drama "

Greeep

" Eeeh "

" unnie, aku sangat iri denganmu "

" kenapaaa ?"

" aah sudah sampai, ayo turun. Terima kasih pak "

Jongin memotong ucapan Minseok, beruntung mereka sudah sampai disana. Setelah membayar ongkos taxi, keduanya keluar dari taxi dan sekarang tinggal berjalan beberapa langkah dan Minseok akan bertemu dengan teman mayanya.

" unnie, jangan gugup okay. Aku tidak bisa menunggumu, aku akan pulang. Tapi aku akan memastikan jika kau sudah masuk ke dalam oke "

" jong aku gugup, masih ada 15 menit lagi. Temani aku ya "

" tidak unnie, ayolah jangan seperti anak umur 5 tahun. Oke. Aku akan melihatmu dari sini "

Minseok menggigit bibir bawah, detik kemudian ia mengangguk dan berjalan menjauhi Jongin. sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang menatap Jongin yang menyemangatinya dari sini.

Jongin bisa melihat jika Minseok sudah masuk ke dalam cafe dan duduk di dekat jendela. Aah sebenarnya Jongin penasaran siapa sebenarnya tuan Oh tersebut. Tapi tidak, itu adalah privacy Minseok yang harus ia hargai. Ia pun berjalan pelan, tadi ia melihat sebuah taman kecil tak jauh dari sini. Mungkin duduk disana dengan ditemani yogurt tidak masalah. Jongin pun pergi ke minimarket terdekat untuk membeli yogurt dan mungkin cemilan. Setelahnya ia kembali berjalan lurus dan berhenti di sebuah ayunan. Menatap taman kecil yang sepi meski ada beberapa pasangan yang duduk bersantai disini, ia tidak keberatan bahkan tidak cemburu ketika ia semua berpasangan sedang ia hanya sendiri. Tapi samar-samar ia mendengar ada yang berteriak memanggilnya, ia pun menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Minseok tengah berlari kencang ke arahnya dan segera menarik tangan Jongin untuk segera bersembunyi. Jongin hanya mengikuti kemana Minseok membawanya, aah ternyata bersembunyi di balik pipa-pipa raksasa di taman.

" unnie ad_ "

" sssstttt "

X

X

X

X

TeBeCeh...

Spoiler

" _p...presdir "_

" _apa yang kau_ minnie23 ?"_

" _unnie kau_ "_

" _tuan rusa adalah presdir lu kita jongin, aku harus bagaimana hiks "_

" _sehun aku kembali "_

" _untuk apa ? pergilah "_

" _bagaimana dengan kau bekerja denganku ?"_

" _aku tidak tahu, akan tidak adil untuk yang lain sunbae "_

' _kakakku baru mendapat kejutan tak terduga, ternyata mereka berdua begitu dekat. Apa ini takdir ?'_

' _tidak tahu, ketika kita berencana, hanya tuhan yang mengatur. Kita tidak bisa berkata jika itu takdir, sedangkan tuhan berkata lain '_

' _aku ingin bertemu '_

 _' maaf, tapi aku tidak ingin mengecewakanmu '_

 _X_

 _X_

 _X_

 _X_

Holaa, kembali lagi. Ini udah fast update belum? Wkwkwk ngetik sampai jam 1 pagi dan udah dapet 32 lembar. Oh ya, buat yang kemarin koreksi kesalahan nunaa, nunaa berterima kasih banget buat kalian. Iya itu kesalahan nunaa, seharusnya bukan Sulli yang jadi ibu Kuanlin, tapi Seolla. Ini OC yaa, karangan sendiri wkwkwk.. tapi gak tahu napa pas ketik jadi nama Sulli hihi.. im sorry.. untuk typo, mohon dimaafkan.. ini no edit jadi asal upload okay hihi...

Baiklah sampai disini yaa, nunaa udah ngantuk. Untuk me gustas tu mungkin 2 hari lagi selesai, harap ditunggu yaa.. sekian, annyeong pay pay


	8. Chapter 8

Minseok memasuki café dengan berjalan pelan, di belakang pintu ada seorang pelayan pria memakai seragam café berwarna krem dengan apron sebatas perut. Tubuhnya tinggi dan atletis.

" selamat datang di café snowflake, anda ingin duduk dimana noona ?"

" aah itu, temanku sudah memesan tempat "

Pelayan pria tersebut menggiring minseok untung berjalan ke sisi kanan, ada sebuah meja tinggi dengan buku menu serta entah apa itu, seperti buku menu tapi bercover tebal berwarna hitam

" atas nama siapa noona "

" deerlu "

Pelayan tersebut membuka buku dan mengangguk

" silahkan noona, mari saya antar "

Minseok mengikuti dimana pelayan tersebut membawanya, ternyata di lantai 2. Ada sebuah meja kecil di balkon café, dan itu hanya ada 1 meja. sepertinya tuan rusa ingin menunjukkan malam yang romantic, minseok bahkan tertawa kecil akan hal ini. Lihat bahkan lampu tumblr berwarna gold menyala indah melingkar pada sisi pagar balkon. Pelayan tersebut menarik kursi ke belakang lalu mempersilahkan Minseok untuk duduk. Ia pun berterima kasih, dan pelayan pun pergi. Tapi belum sampai minseok menikmati keindahan balkon, pelayan tersebut kembali dengan memberikan mawar putih untuknya

" ini untukmu noona "

Minseok dibuat terkejut akan hal ini. Mawar putih, aah ia pernah bilang pada tuan rusa jika ia menyukai bunga , terlebih mawar putih. Minseok tersenyum dan menghirup aroma bunga yang begitu menenangkan.

 _Kling_

 _DeerLu_

 _' apa kau sudah disana '_

Minnie23

' ya tapi ini berlebihan, kita hanya akan bertemu bukan? Tapi mengapa tampak seperti akan makan malam '

 _DeerLu_

 _' aku memang ingin mengajakmu makan malam '_

Minnie23

' baiklah, tapi kau dimana ?'

Minseok menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, di lantai atas hanya 4 meja dan hanya ada 2 pasangan muda mudi duduk disana. Tuan rusa belum datang, tadi ia bilang sebentar lagi sampai. Minseok kembali focus pada Bunga mawarnya sampai ia tidak sadar ada seorang laki-laki berdiri di sisi kiri tubuhnya.

" kau tampak menyukai bunga tersebut noona "

" ya, tentu saja. Ini bunga yang bagus "

Masih tidak focus, minseok mengira jika itu adalah pelayan pembawa minuman tapi. Karena tadi ia melirik sekilas pelayan tersebut memakai celana berwarna hitam. Tapi mengapa tidak ada bunyi gelas atau cangkir di meja?

" dia cantik, sepertimu "

" terima ka_ "

Minseok mendongak, matanya bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki bermata bulat. Senyum mengembang, rambut berwarna cokelat tertata rapi serta memakai pakaian santai. Tapi bukan itu yang membuat Minseok terkejut, laki-laki ini adalah _

" p…presdir "

" presdir ?"

"…"

" apa yang kau_ minnie23 ?"

Luhan juga terkejut, ia baru menyadari. Bukankah ini noona muda yang tadi pagi ia tolong. Tunggu ia mulai berfikir namanya kim..kim...

" noona kim? "

Minseok bangkit dari duduk lalu menatap kosong pada Luhan, ya tuhan apa benar jika DeerLu adalah Presdir ditempat ia bekerja? Jadi, selama ini ia berhubungan dengan CEO nya sendiri? Takdir macam apa ini, dari sekian banyak laki-laki di sana mengapa harus Luhan? Presdir yang begitu karyawan lain segani? Apa ini adalah sebuah prank acara yang tengah booming dengan beberapa cameramen datang dan berkata_

 _' selamat anda telah masuk di acara TV bla bla bla bla '_

Seperti ada lem perekat dikedua sepatunya, minseok ingin pergi darisana tapi tubuhnya bahkan tidak bergerak 1cm pun. Keduanya masih saling tatap sampai_

" maaf tuan, kau salah orang permisi "

Berhasil, Minseok berhasil mengendalikan diri. Ia segera mengambil bunga mawar putih dan berlari dari sana. Membiarkan tatapan pasangan muda mudi menatap dirinya, bahkan ketika turun dari tangga minseok hampir terpelesat tetapi ia bisa mengendalikan diri. Bahkan pelayan yang bertugas mengantarnya tadi mengkerutkan kening dan membantu minseok keluar dari café dengan membukan pintu. Gadis itu berlari cukup kencang, bahkan ia Nampak melempar sepatu terbaiknya di depan café dan kembali berlari bertelanjang kaki. Tak lama pelayan café juga dibuat terkejut dengan laki-laki yang tadi sempat mengobrol dengannya berlari kencang dan Nampak mengejar sang gadis.

Minseok berlari kencang, mengabaikan rasa sakit di kedua telapak kakinya. Sepatu berhak miliknya sudah terlepas guna menyelamatkan diri. Ia bahkan tidak sempat bergumam maaf untuk pejalan kaki yang sudah ia tabrak. Ia terus berlari sampai menemukan taman. Minseok sempat bingung, di belakang sana tuan rusa berlari semakin mendekati dirinya. Minseok pun berinisiatif memasuki taman dan mata almondnya menemukan Jongin di ayunan, lantas ia menarik tangan Jongin dan mengajaknya bersembunyi di tumpukan pipa raksasa di taman.

X

X

X

X

Luhan tersadar jika gadis itu adalah karyawan dimana ia menjadi Presdir, pantas saja tadi ia berkata Presdir. Itu gadis yang ia tolong. Dengan masih berlari Luhan dapat melihat si mungil berlari kearah taman, tapi hilang. Ia berhenti di tengah taman yang sepi dan tidak menemukan siapapun. Hanya ada 1 pasang pemuda pemudi yang hendak memasuki taman. Luhan mengerang frustasi dengan membawa tas kecil berwarna merah muda. Senada dengan dress yang dipakai Minnie23. Ia pun menendang di udara dan berbalik arah setelah menjambak rambut yang sudah ia tata lama tersebut.

Tak jauh dari Luhan, Minseok mengintip kepergian Luhan. Ia menatap sendu punggung sang Presdir. Ada perasaaan bersalah di dirinya. Bodoh sekali, ternyata teman maya nya adalah Luhan. Sedang Jongin, ia masih tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Gadis ini mengerutkan kening dan melirik ke arah dimana Minseok mengintip

" unnieee "

" diamlah jongin "

Jongin diam, ia masih menatapMinseok yang mengatur nafas. Iamenunduk, mata bulatnya tak sengaja melihat Minseok yang tidak memakai alas kaki. Mungkin gadis 3 tahun lebih tua darinya membuang sepatu hak agar ia bisa berlari kencang.

Minseok menatap kepergian Luhan dengan setetes air mata. Benar-benar diluar dugaan. Bagaimana bisa ?

X

X

X

X

X

Minseok berdiam diri di tepi ranjang, saat naik taxi tadi ia baru menyadari jika tas kecilnya tertinggal disana. Dan bodohnya, malah bunga mawar putih yang ia bawa. Otomatis, dompet, ponsel dan kunci flat ada disana. Tidak mungkin ia kembali ke café, yang ada mungkin sang Presdir kembali ke café karena tahu tas yang ia bawa tertinggal disana. Mau tidak mau, ia meminjam kunci cadangan kepada petugas jaga. Dengan kunci cadangan Minseok dapat masuk ke dalam flat. Sejak tadi ia hanya diam tidak berbicara sepatah katapun, bahkan ketika Jongin menawarinya untuk tidur di flat, minseok hanya menggeleng. Mungkin minseok butuh waktu, pikir Jongin.

" bodoh "

" kau bodoh sekali minseoknim, bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu jika tuan rusa adalah presdir. Bodoh sekali. Bahkan mengapa dulu aku tidak berfikiran untuk saling bertukar foto ?"

Minseok merutuki kebodohannya. Ia menangis dalam diam. mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas, dan membenamkan wajah di kedua lutut. Mungkin menangis adalah cara yang tepat untuk dirinya.

Sementara Jongin, ia Nampak cemas dengan keadaan minseok. Astaga baru kali ini ia mendapati Minseok seperti ini. Ini sudah pukul 10 malam, tapi Jongin tidak bisa tidur, ia memikirkan minseok. Aah mungkin besok ia bisa datang ke apartemen.

" baiklah besok, oke besok. Kau harus tenang kim "

Drrrt drrrt

Ponselnya bergetar, ada 1 nomor tak diketahuii menelefonnya

" halo "

 _" halo, jongin ini aku Daniel "_

" aah sunbae, ya sunbae. Ada apa menelefonku malam-malam "

 _" maafkan aku, aku baru bisa menghubungimu sekarang "_

" tak apa sunbae "

 _" hmmb, apa kau mau tidur "_

" sebenarnya iya, tapi takapa aku akan menemani sunbae "

 _" tidak perlu, tidurlah. Aku tahu ini waktu kurang tepat untuk mengobrol. Jadi apa besok kita bisa bertemu ?"_

" baiklah, aku bisa kapan saja. Tapi besok aku akan bertemu dengan unnie dulu "

 _" minseok nunaa "_

" ya, ak… aku… hmmb aah kita akan memasak bersama "

 _" aah jadi begitu yaa, tapi apa minseok nunaa tidak bekerja "_

" huh ?"

Jongin merutuki mulutnya yang asal bicara, bodoh sekali. Besok kan hari selasa, otomatis minseok akan bekerja.

 _" hahahaha, takapa. mungkin lain kali saja jongin "_

" sunbae aku _"

 _" bagaimana kalau lusa, kita bertemu di café story saat makan siang, aku akan menjemputmu "_

" tidak tidak perlu, maksudku. Kita bertemu saja disana. Bagaimana "

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Terdengar suara tawa dari seberang telfon

 _" baiklah, sampai jumpa besok lusa kim "_

" baik sunbae, selamat malam "

PIIP

" astaga mulutkuuuu "

X

X

X

X

Sehun terkejut bahkan hampir melompat mendengar Luhan pulang dari acara kencan nya dengan sangat cepat namun dengan tampilan acak-acakan dana pa tadi. Pintu apartemen di tutup secara kasar dan ia menendang sepatu yang tertata rapi di depan pintu. Luhan tidak peduli, ia masuk ke dalam kamar dan kembali membanting pintu dengan keras. Sehun masih tidak bernafas, ia takut pada Luhan yang mengamuk. Luhan memang tidak main-main ketika marah. Benar-benar menakutkan.

" DAMN "

Luhan melepas jas dan melemparkannya ke ranjang, ia emosi, marah dan kesal. Gadis yang sangat ingin ia temui, bahkan pergi meninggalkannya dalam hitungan detik.

" aaaarrrrgghhh "

Sehun hendak berjalan menuju kamar sang kakak, tapi mendengar jika Luhan berteriak, ia urungkan. Sepertinya Luhan butuh waktu. Mungkin esok lebih baik.

X

X

X

X

" ya tuhan kemana juga si tupai itu, sejak tadi tidak mengangkatnya "

" ayolaah unnie, angkat angkat. Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu "

Rutuk Jongin dalam hati. Jongin mendapat mimpi buruk. Ia segera bangun dari tidur dan meraih ponselnya dan mencari kontak Minseok. Jongin tidak peduli jika ini pukul 3 pagi, yang ia khawatirkan adalah Minseok. tidak ada jawaban, Minseok bukan tipikal orang yang susah bangun. Tidak sepertinya, yang sangat susah dibangunkan. Bahkan Minseok pernah bilang kalau ada gempa bumi pun dirinya tetap tidak beranjak dari ranjang.

" unnie "

Pekik Jongin dengan senang. Ia lantas berhenti mondar mandir dan duduk di tepi ranjang

" unnie, apa kau baik-baik saja ? aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Mengapa kau menangis? Apa tuan rusa menyakitimu? Bahkan apa kau percaya jika aku mimpi buruk tentangmu. Aku melihatmu menangis sampai wajahmu memerah dan kantung matamu menghitam. Kau mengerikan, aku sampai takut. Jadi katakan padaku, apa tuan rusa menyakitimu ?"

"..."

" unnie, jawab aku. aku tidak main-main unnie. kalau perlu aku akan berlari ke flatdan mendobrak pintu flatmu sampai hancur. Jawab aku kim minseooookkk "

"..."

"..."

Jongin menjauhkan ponsel dan menatapnya, masih tersambung. Tapi mengapa tidak ada jawaban? Ia kembali meletakkan ponsel di telinga dengan dahi berkerut

" unnie "

"..."

PIIIIP

Jongin terkejut, panggilan terputus dari seberang. Ia bahkan hampir mengumpat dan kembali mencoba menghubungi Minseok tapi yang ada nada sambung yang teralihkan. Ia kembali mencoba dan tetap saja nihil. Panggilan dialihkan

" unnie, apa kau baik-baik saja "

X

X

X

X

X

Luhan membuka mata, kepalanya pening. Sangat sangat pening, ia baru bisa tidur 30 menit dan benda kotak sialan yang ia letakkan di nakas berbunyi. Ia meraih ponselnya tapi tidakberbunyi, aah itu ponsel putih yang lain. luhan mengernyit mencoba membaca dengan jelas id dari si penelefon. ' bear ' hanya 1 kata di tampilan panggilan masuk. Luhan menggeser tombol hijau dan meletakkan ponsel tersebut di telinga kanan.

 _" UNNIE "_

Bahkan Luhan harus menjauhkan diri dari ponsel dimana teriakan begitu keras memekik telinga. Ia kembali meletakkan ponsel dan mendengar rentetan kalimat dari orang diseberang.

 _" unnie, apa kau baik-baik saja ? aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Mengapa kau menangis? Apa tuan rusa menyakitimu? Bahkan apa kau percaya jika aku mimpi buruk tentangmu. Aku melihatmu menangis sampai wajahmu memerah dan kantung matamu menghitam. Kau mengerikan, aku sampai takut. Jadi katakan padaku, apa tuan rusa menyakitimu ?"_

Mendengar kata 'tuan rusa' membuat Luhan melebarkan mata. Ia kembali mendengar nada khawatir dari sang penelefon. Luhan mendengarkan lagi, sampai akhirnya ia menutup telefon dan menatap layar wallpaper yang menunjukkan foto dari sang pemilik telefon. Luhan mengusap layar tersebut sambil tersenyum

" kim minseok, kenapa kau lari saat itu ?"

X

X

X

X

 _Olive Kim_

 _Status : nightmare :'(_

Sehun masih terjaga meski ini sudah pukul 3 pagi. Ia menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca ulang laporan dari tablet. Dan sekarang ia memainkan ponsel dan kembali aplikasi cyber chat. Ia tersentak mendapati status 2 menit yang lalu dari Olive Kim.

" nightmare? Apa dia _ "

Sehun tidak melanjutkan monolognya namun segera membuka kontak Olive dan mulai menarikan jemarinya disana

White Oh

' mimpi buruk ?'

 _Olive Kim_

 _' ya, ini tentang temanku '_

White Oh

' kenapa ?'

 _Olive Kim_

 _' aku tidak tahu, dia tidak memberitahuku dan aku khawatir '_

White Oh

' kembalilah tidur, disana pukul 3 lewat bukan '

 _Olive Kim_

 _' ya, baiklah. Selamat malam '_

Teman? Siapa teman Jongin? yang ia tahu ia hanya dekat dengan 2 gadis di kantor. Seorang gadis pendek berpipi bulat dan satu lagi gadis berambut merah. atau teman yang lain? aah Sehun penasaran, siapa teman yang dimaksud dengan Olive ini

X

X

X

X

" aku menelefonmu berkali-kali dan ketika kau mengangkatnya kau hanya diam "

Marah Jongin di hadapan Minseok ketika pintu terbuka. Jongin langsung masuk ke dalam flat dan melepas sepatunya serampangan. Ia segera melempar tubuhnya di sofa dan memijit kening

" aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur dan menunggu pagi dengan tidak sabar, dan yang aku dapatkan disini adalah unnie hanya berdiri disana dan diam "

Jongin menatap tajam pada Minseok. Sedang Minseok ia masih diam di depan pintu dan berjalan perlahan mendekati Jongin. Tatapannya kosong dan bisa Jongin lihat jika mata Minseok sedikit membengkak dan merah. Jongin mengerutkan kening, ia sedikit merasa bersalah. Tapi hey, dia juga butuh penjelasan dan Minseok sedari kemarin tidak berkata apa-apa.

" unnie "

Lirih Jongin. Minseok masih menatap lurus kea rah balkon. Dan sepertinya ia tidak mendengar ocehan Jongin.

" unnie "

Sukses, Minseok menoleh dan sedikit tersenyum. Ia pun mendekati Minseok meski harus duduk di karpet. Menatap wajah sendu Minseok dan menggenggam kedua tangan mungilnya

" ada apa? Apa kau marah karena aku membentakmu ?"

" tidak "

" lantas ?"

Minseok kembali menatap ke balkon. Baiklah, minseok kembali menangis. tapi Jongin masih mengeratkan genggaman seolah ia memberikan kekuatan padanya

" tuan rusa "

" ya aku tahu, tapi apa yang ia lakukan ?"

" aku benar-benar bodoh jong "

" unnie kumohon jangan menangis. aku jadi ikut menangis "

Dengan ibu jari kanan, Jongin menghapus lelehan air mata di pipi putih Minseok.

" unnie kau_ "

" tuan rusa adalah presdir lu kita jongin, aku harus bagaimana hiks "

Jongin segera melepas genggaman tersebut dan menutup mulutnya. Terkejut mendengar fakta yang sangat menghebohkan. Ya tuhan PResdir Lu, anak sulung dari tuan Oh? Ya Tuhaaann… dirinya saja sampai shock bagaimana dengan Minseok yang selalu berkomunikasi dengannya ?

" dia presdir lu. Anak sulung presdir oh. Dan aku berteman dengannya jongin. Tuan rusa adalah dirinya. Aku harus bagaimana ? "

" unnie "

Jongin berdiri dan langsung menarik tubuh mungil Minseok ke dalam pelukan. Meski tidak mendapat balasan, tapi ia bisa merasakan kaus panjangnya basah. Ia pun menumpukan pipi ke pucuk kepala minseok.

" dan kau tahu, tuan rusa berbohong padaku jong. Ia berkata jika masih di London beberapa waktu lalu. Tapi kau tahu juga bukan jika presdir lu sudah hampir 1 bulan di seoul. Hiks hiks "

"…."

" kau tahu, aku merasa bodoh dan dibohongi jong. Setiap hari aku berkirim pesan. Bahkan disela-sela pekerjaanku aku menyempatkan diri untuk bermain ponsel. Bagaimana ini? Aku bahkan tidak berani datang ke kantor "

" unnie tenanglah "

" aku memakai bahasa banmal dengannya terkadang aku mengumpat. Aku mengumpati presdirku sendiri "

" tapi kau tidak tahu jika tuan rusa adalah presdir lu unnie. Berhentilah menyalakan diri sendiri "

Minseok terdiam, mata almondnya menatap jongin dalam. Membiarkan air mata kembali jatuh

" kalian sama-sama asing. Sama-sama tidak mengetahui visual. Tidak ada yang harus disalahkan "

" tapi ini salah jong "

" apa yang membuat hal ini menjadi salah "

Tanya Jongin dengan tegas. Minseok kembali diam, dan menggigit bibir bawah. Iamenunduk dan mengucapkan 1 kalimat dengan lirih

" aku menyukai tuan rusa "

X

X

X

X

Kepala bagian HRD dibuat bingung dengan kedatangan Presdir Lu pagi-pagi sekali. Ini masih pukul 7 pagi dan Luhan sudah ada disana dengan seorang satpam. Hey, bahkan kantor dimulai pukul 7.30.

" tuan lu "

" tuan jisung ?"

" ya tuan saya sendiri "

" tolong carikan data dari nonaa kim minseok. Aku tunggu 30 menit dari sekarang "

" baik tuan "

Selepas Luhan keluar dari ruang HRD, Jisung segera menyalakan computer dan mencari berkas karyawan. Sebenarnya bukan bagian dia menyimpan, tapi sebagai kepala HRD dia tentu harus tahu.

Pagi-pagi sekali Luhan pergi dari kantor meninggalkan Sehun yang baru saja bangun tidur. Dia bahkan tidak mengucapkan salam dan langsung pergi begitu saja. Jalanan yang lengang membuatnya bisa sedikit menaikkan laju kendaraan. Begitu sampai kantor, ada beberapa karyawan yang berjalan masuk dan ia memarkirkan mobilnya serampangan. Menyuruh salah satu satpam untuk menunjukkan dimana letak kantor HRD. Beruntung Jisung selalu datang pagi, kalau tidak. Entahlah apa yang akan ia dapatkan dari rusa yang sedang mengamuk.

Knock knock

Tersadar dari lamunan, ia menatap pintu buram dan bergumam masuk.

" ini tuan, berkas dari noona kim. Silahkan "

" terima kasih, kembalilah bekerja "

Jisung mengangguk lalu membungkuk sopan.

Dengan tidak sabar, ia membuka map kertas berwarna merah muda dan pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah foto cantik minseok dengan latar berwarna merah. Dengan ukuran 4x6, minseok Nampak manis meski hanya tersenyum tipis dan memakai make up seadanya. Berkulit susu dan lihatlah pipinya yang begitu gembil. Luhan pun tersenyum. Segera ia melihat daftar riwayat hidup, dan juga 1 hal yang Luhan cari. Alamat tempat tinggal sesuai dengan form id karyawan.

" flat donggu, jln achiara 3D Seoul "

Gumam Luhan lirih. Ia kembali tersenyum dan segera mengambil jas hitam yang ia sampirkan di gantungan lalu berlari keluar dari ruangan.

X

X

X

X

Sedang di tempat lain, seorang gadis cantik berambut brunette baru saja menginjakkan kaki di Korea. Wajahnya cantik, tinggi semampai dan matanya begitu indah. Senyumnya mampu membuat laki-laki terpanah dan jangan lupakan kulit putih yang sangat halus pada dirinya. Kacamata hitamnya ia lepas perlahan dan membuat gesture merapikan rambut. Sangat cantik untuk ukuran gadis Korea. Ia pun berjalan dengen tergesa begitu melihat seorang wanita paruh baya menyambutnya di pintu keluar internasional.

" sayang, bibi merindukanmu "

" sama bibi, aku juga merindukan bibi "

Ungkapnya diakhiri dengan senyuman. Ia pun mengedarkan pandangan dan menghirup udara Korea. Setelah hampir 5 tahun pergi, ia kembali dan udara disini benar-benar yang terbaik.

" sehun, aku kembali "

X

X

X

X

" noona kang, apa presdir lu belum datang "

" tadi saya melihat beliau berlari keluar gedung 20 menit yang lalu presdir "

" apa itu artinya presdir lu datang ke kantor "

" sepertinya, karena saya melihat beliau turun dari lift lalu berlari begitu saja "

" baiklah, terima kasih noona kang "

Sehun mengernyit tidak paham. Ia sampai datang sendiri ke ruang sang kakak dan tidak menemukan Luhan disana jadi ia bertanya langsung pada sekretaris.

Ia pun kembali ke ruangan dan melepas jas, memakai kacamata baca dan mulai menyalakan computer. Tidak ada tumpukan berkas disana, ia sudah membaca dan memberikan paraf untuk dokumen yang diserahkannya. Merasa penasaran ia memencet tombol telefon yang tersambung langsung pada sekretaris barunya. Ingat, Sulli sudah dipecat membuat Sooyoung naik jabatan untuk menggantikan Sulli.

" noona choi, masuklah "

Knock knock

" ya presdir "

" tolong kau ke bagian keamanan, dan cari presdir lu melalui cctv "

" baik presdir "

Sooyoung pun pergi. Sehun masih menyenderkan punggung di kursi kekuasannya dan memikirkan mengenai sang kakak.

" luhan , apa yang terjadi padamu "

Selama menunggu, Sehun memainkan ponsel melacak dimana sang kakak melalui GPS, sialnya Luhan malah mematikan GPS nya.

Knock knock

" presdir "

" bagaimana noona? "

" di ruang cctv, Presdir Lu tampak datang di ruang HRD. Setelah itu tidak terlihat lagi. Namun 20 menit kemudian, beliau tampak berlari menuju lift menuju lantai dasar dan pergi keluar gedung "

" pukul berapa dia meninggalkan gedung "

" 07.43 presdir "

Nafas sehun tercekat, apa yang membuat sang kakak seperti bukan dirinya sendiri?

" terima kasih noona "

X

X

X

X

" aku akan menamanimu hari ini, apa kau sudah ijin pada noona Jung ?"

" belum"

" sebaiknya kau menelefonnya unnie "

" aku bahkan tidak tahu akan bekerja lagi disana atau tidak "

" APA ?"

Jongin mematikan kompor dan melempar spatula ke sisi penggorengan lalu berlari ke ruang tamu yang hanya dipisahkan oleh meja makan dengan dapur.

" hanya karena hal ini kau mengundurkan diri ? ya tuhan otakmu terbuat dari apa siih sebenarnya "

Minseok mempoutkan bibir lalu melipat bibirnya ke dalam.

" aku bisa bekerja ditempat Daniel, kau lupa ? "

" tidak segampang itu unnie ya tuhan. Iiisshh kau ini "

Jongin menatapnya sebal dan berjalan kembali ke dapur. Melanjutkan membuat pancake untuk mereka berdua

" kau harus tetap bekerja. Tapi dengan teknik tom and jerry "

" maksudmu "

" kau main kucing-kucingan dengan presdir lu, unnie. Bawa bekal sendiri dan makan di taman gedung atau di atap. Oleh karena itu kau tidak akan bertemu dengannya. Lagipula Presdir begitu sibuk di kantor. Jadi kalian tidak akan bertemu "

" apa bisa ?"

" kau ini belum sehari sudah bilang begitu. Di coba dulu sayang "

Minseok mengangguk dan memotong pancake cokelatnya lalu memasukkan ke mulut.

" tapi jika aku dipecat sepertimu bagaimana ?"

" kita bersama-sama melamar pekerjaan pada Daniel sunbae. Bagaimana ?"

" baiklah. Selamat makan bear "

Jongin tersenyum mendengar kata tersebut.

" setelah ini aku pulang, jaga dirimu. Jika kau butuh apa-apa telefon ak_ tunggu dimana ponselmu ?"

" aku meninggalkannya di café "

" huh? Lalu ?"

" lalu ? aah ya, kau tadi bilang kalau kau menelefonku pagi-pagi kan "

" ya dan seseorang mengangkatnya. Tidak ada suara dan langsung dimatikan begitu saja"

Minseok menatap Jongin cemas, ia ingat jika ponselnya tertinggal disana bersama dompetnya.

X

X

X

X

X

Sana menatap kamar yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan. Selama 5 tahun di luar negeri ia tidak pernah kembali ke rumah. Dengan siapa pula dia dirumah. Kedua orang tuanya lebih sibuk di Jepang. Meletakkan koper dan merebahkan diri di ranjang king size. Ia mengambil bonek mashimaroo dan memeluknya tersenyum kecil dan meraih ponsel. Membuka fitur email dan mengetik sesuatu disana. Berharap jika orang yang ia harapkan akan membalas pesannya. Setelah mengirim email, ada notifikasi masuk. Sana dengan cepat duduk tegak dan membuka pesan. Aah ternyata email masuk

 _' untuk apa? Maaf aku tidak bisa '_

Membaca email tersebut raut wajah Sana terlihat sedih. Ia segera mengetik balasan dan membuat boneka mashimaroo nya

' aku hanya ingin bertemu sebagai teman, teman lama. Apa tidak bisa ?'

' tidak lama, aku hanya ingin melihat kabarmu '

PIIP PIIIP

 _' aku sibuk, maaf '_

' 30 menit. Tidak lebih dari itu sehun '

PIIP PIIIP

 _' café xoxo 12.00 '_

Sana tersenyum, Sehun mau bertemu dengannya. Ya Tuhan akhirnya Sehun mau bertemu. Ia segera berlari ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan diri. Masih ada waktu 3jam sebelum pertemuan pertama mereka. Tapi Sana sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Sehun, terdengar dari bagaimana Sana mengungkapkan perasaannya melalui lagu.

X

X

X

Sehun memandang ponselnya dengan tidak percaya, apa apa an ini. Sana sudah kembali dan mengajak bertemu. Dengan bodohnya ia menyanggupi permintaan Sana? Meletakkan ponsel dan memijit pelipis. Apa yang harus ia katakan ketika bertemu nanti. Apa dia harus menunjukkan sifat marahnya kepada gadis tersebut? Atau ia harus berpura-pura menjadi kedua orang yang seperti tidak pernah mempunyai hubungan di masa lalu?

" bodoh apa yang kau lakukan oh sehun "

Kembali, Sehun mengambil ponselnya dan membuka aplikasi chat. Melihat chat terakhir dan menscroll ke atas percakapan nya bersama Olive. Gadis yang menyenangkan. Terkutuklah mulut berapinya yang dengan seenaknya membuat Jongin sedih.

" haaassshhh apa yang aku pikirkan, gadis itu sangat jelek. Bukan standartmu. Dasar kuno "

Dilain tempat, Daniel mengantar sang putra ke sekolah. Kuanlin memakai seragam hijau sekarang lucu sekali dengan topi golf bercorak merah kotak-kotak. Daniel pun berjongkok menyamakan tinggi badan dengan sang putra.

" sayang, belajar yang rajin dan selalu patuhi apa yang saem katakana "

" eumbh "

" jangan menjahili temanmu dan bagi bekal ini bersama teman mu yang lain oke "

" eumbh "

Daniel mengecup pipi kanan Kuanlin dan menatapnya kembali

" ayah menyayangimu, nanti ayah jemput. Tunggu di ayunan oke, jangan kemana-mana"

" ayah "

" ya nak "

" nunaa akan menjemput kuanlin juga kan ? kemalin tidak ada, hali ini pacti menjemput kan ?"

" nunaa sedang bekerja, sayang. Tapi ayah janji akan membawa jongin nunaa kemarin untuk menjemput kuanlin "

Rayu Daniel begitu tahu jika sang anak mengkrucutkan bibir tanda tidak senang

" haluc pokoknya, "

" iya iya, sudah masuk sana "

" bye sayang "

" bye ayah "

Dan keduanya pun saling kecup, sama seperti hari-hari yang lalu dimana mereka berdua selalu melakukannya.

Kuanlin sudah masuk ke dalam lorong kelas, ia pun segera beranjak dari sana dan pergi ke kantor. Sedikit meringis karena kemarin ia gagal menghubungi Jongin karena banyaknya pekerjaan yang harus ia kerjakan. Besok, baiklah maish ada waktu 24jam dari sekarang untuk kembali bertemu dengan adik kelasnya. Daniel tersenyum sendiri, mengingat hal itu.

X

X

X

X

Luhan berjalan di jalan gang untuk mencari flat Minseok dengan dibekali catatan kecil di tangan. Wajahnya menengadah untuk melihat nomor rumah, seharusnya ia bisa bertanya kepada warga sekitar, tapi sedari tadi ia tidak menemukan seorang pun yang bisa ia tanyai. Sepi, pemukiman sepi atau orang-orang tersebut sibuk bekerja dan dirumah? Entahlah.

" 1A, 1C, 1E, 2A,2E 3D 3D 3D 3D "

Gumam luhan dengan lirih, ia harus mencari bangunan seperti flat dengan 3 atau 4 lantai. Aah disana ada seseorang mungkin ia bisa bertanya

" permisi "

" ya "

Wanita tua yang sedang menutup pintu pagar menoleh kea rah Luhan yang tersenyum

" maaf, aku mencari alamat ini. Jl, AChiara 3D. apa nenek tahu "

" aah blok 3.. kau masih lurus sampai di perempatan lalu belok kanan. Sepanjang jalan itu adalah blok 3. Kau mencari blok berapa "

" 3D nek "

" ooh itu, kau hanya menghitung 2 bangunan dari belokan pertama itu adalah blok 3D "

Luhan tersenyum, aah ternyata masih harus berjalan

" terima kasih nek, semoga harimu menyenangkan "

Luhan mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil lalu kembali berjalan

" aigoo, anak muda yang tampan. Sopan sekali dia "

Ujar nenek tersebut.

Luhan sampai di sebuah gedung berlantai 3, dari depan Nampak banyak tanaman menjalar. Ada sebuah pagar kayu kecil di depannya dan ada tangga di sisi kanan kiri. Ia menengok ke dalam ada seorang satpam yang tengah menatapnya. Tentu saja, satpam itu pasti mengira jika Luhan adalah orang jahat. See, satpam tersebut keluar dari pos dan mendekati Luhan.

" ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan "

" aah itu,, hmmb. Aku mendapat alamat ini dari temanku, dia bilang jika ini adalah flat. Apa benar "

" aah ya, apa kau sedang mencari flat ? "

Tanya satpam dengan ragu. Tentu saja ragu, Luhan memakai setelan jas yang tidak terbilang murah. Lihat saja ada tanda dari sebuah Merk ternama di bawah ujung jas meski tidak terlalu mencolok

" aah ya ya, maksudku aku mencari flat. Tapi aku harus tahu isi dalamnya terlebih dulu "

" begitu, tapi maaf tuan. Pemilik flat tengah pergi ke jeju selama 1 minggu penuh. Ada beberapa kamar yang masih kosong. Bisa kau tinggalkan nomor untuk selanjutnya dihubungi oleh pihak pemilik ?"

Luhan tidak mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan satpam berbadan besar ini ia terlalu focus untuk melihat keatas, berharap minseok akan keluar dari sana

" aah tidak perlu, aku akan kembali lagi minggu depan. Kalau begitu terima kasih tuan "

" ya, sama-sama tuan "

Luhan pergi dari sana membuat tatapan tanya dari satpam penunggu. Mencurigakan tentu saja. Satpam tadi menunggu Luhan sampai hilang dibelokkan.

Luhan sebenarnya tidak benar-benar pergi, ia harus meyakinkan diri kalau nonaa Minnie tinggal disini. Ia berjalan dimana mobilnya parkir dan membawa mobil hitamnya untuk masuk gang. Cukup lebar untuk sebuah mobil, bahkan banyak mobil terparkir disisi kanan dan kiri jalan. Luhan mencari tempat yang pas untuk memarkir mobil. Mata rusanya menatap ke atas, dia juga menatap was-was satpam di dalam. Ia harus waspada meski mobilnya dilengkapi kaca hitam tapi bisa saja dia akan didatangi satpam dan berakhir di kantor polisi karena menguntit. Tapi penantiannya terjawab, ada sebuah balkon terbuka di lantai 2. Seorang gadis berkacamata berdiri bersandar pada pagar balkon dan tak lama, keluar lagi gadis dengan tubuh lebih pendek dari gadis berkacamata. Luhan tersenyum, ternyata benar, nonaa Minnie nya tinggal disana. Luhan segera menyalakan mesin mobil dan pergi dari sana.\

X

X

X

X

" pikirkan lagi jika kau ingin keluar dari sana, dan ponselmu_ "

" aku akan kesana nanti sore, semoga mereka masih menyimpannya "

" baiklah, aku pulang dulu. Datanglah ke flat jika kau butuh sesuatu "

" jongin, terima kasih "

" tak apa, aku pergi "

Minseok mengantar Jongin sampai depan pintu.

Jongin berjalan menuju flat, inginnya ia berlama-lama di flat Minseok tapi urung karena ia lupa harus mencuci pakaian dan menyetrika. Acara pulang ke rumah pun gagal. Aaah dia benar-benar sendiri. Berjalan sedikit ke jalan raya mungkin menyenangkan. Ia bisa membeli beberapa camilan di depan sana. Baiklah, Jongin pun memutar arah menuju jalan raya.

Sehun masih tidak keluar dari mobil, ia bisa melihat dari sini jika Sana sudah tiba disana dengan anggun. Pakaian hangat berwarna merah muda dan jangan lupakan pita besar dengan warna senada di sisi kanan. Sehun kembali melihat Sana yang tersenyum beberapa kali sambil mengecek ponselnya. Helaan besar keluar dari bibir Sehun, ia tidak mungkin mengingkari janji. Jadi sebagai laki-laki SEhun harus keluar menemui Sana. Dengan masih mengenakan pakaian formal, Sehun masuk ke dalam café dan tersenyum kecil pada pelayan laki-laki yang membukan pintu untuknya. Bunyi kerincing di dekat pintu membuat beberapa pasang mata menatap kea rah pintu, tak terkecuali Sana. Senyum merekah dari wajah sang gadis dan lihat Sana melambaikan tangan kearahnya

" sehun disini "

Cicitnya dengan lucu.

Sehun pun duduk dihadapan Sana dengan sedikit tersenyum, namun lihat Sana tak berhenti tersenyum untuknya.

" noona "

Panggil sana pada pelayan perempuan berambut panjang

" sehun pesanlah "

" latte tanpa cream "

Ucapnya kecil kepada sang pelayan. Sana tersenyum

" kau tidak berubah ya, tidak menyukai cream "

" ya "

" bagaimana kabarmu ?"

" aku baik "

Sana melipat bibir ke dalam, jawaban singkat dari Sehun mampu membuatnya bingung mencari topik pembicaraan.

" bagaimana dengan Australia ?"

Sehun memulai obrolan ketika melihat situasi di sini begitu kikuk

" baik, aku tidak di Australia tapi new Zealand. Udara begitu baik untuk kesehatan "

" ooh lalu, kuliahmu ?"

" aku melepasnya, tidak melanjutkan sekolah desainer. Membosankan, aku menghabiskan waktu dengan membuat desain sendiri dan menjualnya ke perusahaan mode di paris "

" sangat disayangkan "

" ya aku_ terima kasih… itu memang disayangkan. Nilaiku tidak buruk di semester 1 dan 2. Tapi tidak, belajar sangat membosankan "

Ucap Sana setelah berterima kasih kepada pelayan pengantar minum.

" orang tuamu ?"

" tentu saja menentang. Melbourne memiliki kenangan sendiri tentang mereka. Dan aku alasanku pergi kesana karena paksaan "

Sehun tersenyum miring dan meminum lattenya. Sana melihat senyum miring tersebut dan mulai menatap Sehun dengan serius

" itu alasanku mengapa aku pergi sehun, bukan karena seokjin "

" kita sudah tidak perlu membahas masa lalu. Aku sudah melupakannya "

" aku hanya meluruskan permasalahan kita "

" aku tidak mempermasalahkannya "

Sana mengubah posisinya menjadi mendekati meja menatap mata elang Sehun

" aku akui jika aku salah. Aku menyakitimu, jujur ini karena seokjin. "

"….."

" aku mencintainya sebelum kita bersama, dan melihat ia bersama yena. Aku cemburu dan menerima kau menjadi kekasihku. Aku pikir dengan bersamamu aku bisa melupakan nya. Ternyata itu benar dan aku terjebak dengan pesonamu. Dan keputusan terbodoh yang aku ambil adalah aku memutuskanmu dan memilih bersama seokjin. tapi yang aku dapatkan darinya adalah sebuah pembalasan. Yena hamil dan meminta pertanggung jawaban. Berat ketika aku melepaskannya. Tapi aku harus, bayi itu membutuhkan seorang ayah dan aku melepaskannya. Dan yaa ini ternyata pembalasan untukku "

Sehun mendengarnya tanpa minat, ia hanya berpura-pura mendengar dan memilih menatap luar jendela. Tidak ada yang menarik hati tapi setidaknya wajah Sana tidak terpantul di bola mata.

Melihat SEhun yang acuh terhadapnya, Sana mencoba menggenggam tangan Sehun. Laki-laki itu terkejut tapi tidak menolak. Sana menunjukkan wajah sendu berharap mendapat perhatian dari SEhun

" sehun, aku kembali. Bisakah aku mendapatkan maaf darimu ?"

Terdengar nada tulus dari gadis bermata besar ini. Sehun masih belum menatapnya, perlahan ia berusaha melepas genggaman tersebut tapi gagal, Sana mengeratkan genggamannya

" selama ini aku selalu hidup dalam penyesalan. Aku menyakitimu, dan baru kali ini aku memberanikan diri untuk meminta maaf padamu "

" … "

" aku mencintaimu. Selama bersama seokjin bukan cinta yang aku berikan padanya. Tapi kagum. Aku mengaguminya "

Perlahan sehun menoleh, pandangan mereka bertemu. Sana tersenyum kecil, ada perubahan diri dari lelaki ini. Tampak dewasa dan tidak tempramen

" aku memaafkanmu sana "

" benarkah, lalu apa kita bisa kembali ? "

" untuk apa? Pergilah "

" sehun "

Panggil Sana pada SEhun yang berdiri untuk meninggalkannya. Ia tidak menoleh tapi hanya diam disana

" kesempatan kedua ?"

Sehun diam, tidak ada lagi yang perlu mereka bicarakan. Ia memilih pergi dari sana dan meninggalkan gadis cantik tersebut dalam diam. Sana menahan tangis, Sehun belum memaafkannya dengan tulus. Atau dia yang terlalu agresif ?

X

X

X

X

" jongin "

" sunbae "

Jongin melihat sosok yang memanggilnya. Itu Daniel, mengapa dia ada disini? Daniel tertawa, ia sedikit berlari untuk bisa berhadapan dengannya

" sunbae mencari apa disini ?"

" aku baru saja rapat, dan sekalian mau menjemput kuanlin. Kau sendiri ?"

" aah aku sedang jalan-jalan saja. Mencari makanan kecil disini "

" kenapa tidak bilang ?"

" bilang apa sunbae ?"

" kalau mau jalan jalan, aku bisa menemanimu "

Jongin tertawa kecil, ia menggiring Daniel untuk duduk di banku depan toko baju agar tidak menghalangi pejalan kaki

" bukankah sunbae tadi berkata kalau sedang rapat? "

" aku bisa mengundurnya. Lagipula hanya 30 menit "

" tidak tidak, aku bisa sendiri "

" kalau begitu ayo aku temani membeli makanan "

Jongin mengangkat kantung makannya ke atas

" sudah, aku hanya membeli kimbab dan jjampong "

" terlambat "

" ya ?"

" aku terlambat, padahal aku ingin mencoba kimbab "

" sunbae mau kimbab? Akan aku bukakan "

" tidak tidak, aku hanya bercanda "

Tawa Daniel dengan riang. Aah lelaki ini memang periang sejak dulu.

" baiklah, aku tinggal dulu. Aku harus menjemput kuanlin, apa kau mau ku antar ?"

" tidak perlu, flatku dekat. 5 blok dari sini "

" kau yakin?"

" tentu, kalau begitu sampaikan salam untuk kuanlin "

" jangan lupa janjimu esok jongin "

" tentu sunbae "

Daniel bangkit tapi ia mengurungkannya dan kembali duduk membaut Jongin mengernyitkan kening

" aku lupa, bagaimana dengan kau bekerja denganku ? aku menunggu lamaranmu jong "

Jongin mengulum senyum, ia menggeleng kecil

" aku belum memikirkannya sunbae "

" mengapa ?"

" aku tidak tahu, akan tidak adil untuk yang lain sunbae "

" tidak, aku tetap akan menyeleksimu jong, aku bukan type seperti itu jika kau berpikiran hal tersebut. Itu terserah dengan HRD dari perusahaan "

" akan aku fikirkan ulang "

Daniel tersenyum, ia mengusak rambut tebal Jongin dan bangkit berdiri

" kalau begitu sampai jumpa "

" bye sunbae "

Daniel berjalan menjauh dari Jongin dan memasuki area parkir mobil di sebelah gedung kosmetik.

" masih saja sama, dia memang sunbae terbaik "

X

X

X

X

Sehun menunggu antrian lampu merah, selagi menunggu ia memikirkan ucapan Sana tentang dirinya dan SEokjin. cinta? Apa benar jika gadis itu masih mempunyai cinta untuknya? Bahkan SEhun lupa bagaimana dia merasakan cinta dari Sana. Aah bukan bukan, maksudnya bagaimana rasanya ia mencintai Sana. Berterima kasihlah pada Luhan, Sehun. Dia yang menyadarkanmu atas semuanya. Sana memang gadis baik, tapi tidak. Ia tidak akan mengulangi kebersamaan dengan gadis itu. Sehun memajukan sedikit demi sedikit mobilnya, tapi dia kembali terjebak lampu merah. Kali ini ia dibarisan terdepan. Ia menatap ke depan dan Nampak lelaki tua berjalan dengan tongkat. Beberapa orang mencoba membantunya untuk menyebrang tapi terliht jika kakek tersebut menolak dan tetap berjalan dengan hati-hati. Masih ada waktu 20 detik lagi dan kakek tersebut masih berjalan di tengah lampu merah. Tiba-tiba ada seorang gadis yang awalnya berjalan di depan, tiba-tiba dia diam mengeluarkan ponsel dan tampak tengah menelefon. Begitu si kakek berjalan menyamai si gadis, gadis tersebut berjalan dengan sangat pelan ( mengikuti langkah kaki sang kakek ). Lampu merah akan segera usai, ada beberapa teriakan yang ia dapatkan dari pengendara mobil maupun pejalan kaki, tapi gadis itu masih cuek dan kembali menyamakan langkah .

Tiiin tiiin tiiinn tiiinnn

Bel berbunyi bersaut sautan kea rah kedaunya, mereka hampir sampai sedang lampu sudah berganti menjadi hijau. Sehun masih mengamati keduanya, ia emndengar pengendara dibelakang mulai menekan bel. Tapi sehun belum beranjak, ia menyalakan lampu double sein dan pura-pura keluar mobil dan membuka kap mobil. Nyatanya mobilnya tidak mogok, tapi matanya menatap kea rah sang gadis yang mendapat ucapan terima kasih dari sang kakek.

" terima kasih, maaf merepotkanmu "

" sama-sama, berhati-hatilah kek "

Jongin tersenyum dan meninggalkan sang kakek sendiri disana. Ia kembali berjalan menuju flat dan membiarkan tatapan kesal dari beberapa pejalan kaki.

Mencuci baju selesai, ia juga sudah menjemurnya di atap. Sekarang tinggal bersantai. Mencuci piring bisa dilakukan nanti, ia mencomot kimbab yang tersisa dan duduk si sofa single. Menonton acara music dan menatap ponsel. Sepi, tidak ada apapun disana. Jongin meletakkan kembali di atas meja dan mulai mengistirahatkan tubuh.

 _Kling_

 _White Oh_

 _' hay '_

Aah ternyata tuan Oh, ia mulai mengetik balasan chat sambil meminum air putih

Olive Kim

' ya "

 _White Oh_

 _' kau sibuk '_

Olive Kim

' tidak, ada apa '

 _White Oh_

 _' tidak, aku baru saja bermimpi '_

Olive Kim

' tentang ?'

Jongin menyamankan posisi, ia duduk di karpet lalu bersandar pada kaki sofa dan memeluk bantal kecil

 _White Oh_

 _' ada seorang gadis yang membantu kakek menyeberang dengan menyamakan langkah pelan kakek tersebut '_

Olive Kim

' lalu '

 _White Oh_

 _' dia mendapat umpatan dari orang sekitar karena lampu merah sudha berganti hijau, tapi dia acuh dan tetap berjalan pelan disamping sang kakek '_

Olive Kim

' untuk apa ia melakukan itu ?'

 _White Oh_

 _' aku tidak tahu, ia berjalan sambil menelefon '_

Jongin mengernyitkan kening. Mengapa sama seperti yang baru saja terjadi. Tadi dia juga melakukan hal tersebut

Olive Kim

' apa kau percaya jika aku baru saja juga melakukan hal tersebut '

 _White Oh_

 _' benarkah? '_

Olive Kim

' yaaa, 1 jam yang lalu aku juga melakukan hal tersebut '

 _White Oh_

 _' ooh begitu, aku mengantuk. Akan ku lanjutkan tidur. Bye '_

Olive Kim

' ya, selamat tidur '

Jongin memandang aneh ponselnya .

" mengapa sama ? aah entahlah "

X

X

X

X

X

Minseok datang ke café Snowflake dengan ragu, ia merasa malu dengan kejadian kemarin malam. Ia bisa melihat jika pelayan laki-laki kemarin malam tidak berjaga di depan pintu. Sekarang diganti dengan pelayan wanita. Tapi demi dompet dank unci Flat minseok harus membuang jauh-jauh rasa malunya.

" selamat datang. Silahkan noona "

" tunggu "

" ya, ada yang bisa saya bantu ?"

Minseok menggigit bibir bawahnya lalu berucap ragu

" kemarin malam, aku datang kemari dan meninggalkan tas kecil berwarna merah muda disini. Apa kalian masih menyimpannya ?"

" tas merah muda? Mohon tunggu sebentar "

Pelayan tersebut mendatangi meja kasir dan masuk ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang tidakia ketahui. Ia pun masih berdiri disana dengan menunduk malu terhadap pengunjung yang lain.

" noona "

Minseok mendongak menatap pelayan tersebut

" maaf kami tidak menemukannya, salah seorang pelayan yang lain berkata jika laki-laki yang memesan meja tersebut yang telah membawanya "

" APA ?"

Teriak minseok dengan spontan mengacuhkan pengunjung yang lain

" mungkin noona bisa bertanya kepada teman kencan anda "

" baiklah, maaf menganggu terima kasih "

Ia pun keluar dari café dan menghela nafas. Baiklah, tas kecilnya kemungkinan besar ada pada Presdir Lu. Lalu bagaimana ia bisa mengambil tasnya sedang ia tidak ingin bertemu dengan tuan rusa? Minseok pasrah dan akhirnya pulang, ia hanya mempunyai sedikit uang di piggy bank. Semuanya uangnya ada di kartu dan dompet, hanya ada uang beberapa lembar won dan recehan koin di piggy bank. Bahkan ia meminta maaf terlebih dahulu sebelum memecah tabungan kecilnya.

Jongin selesai dengan mandi sorenya, mengeringkan rambut dengan mengusap handuk kecil dan duduk di meja rias. Melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia tersenyum kecil, ia merasa besar kepala ketika melihat wajahnya yang cukup lumayan. Ooh tidak Jongin memuji diirnya sendiri kekekeke… mengamata bentuk wajah, hidung mata dan berakhir pada bibir merah mudanya yang sedikit bervolume. Tanpa kaca mata botol ia cukup lumayan. Tiba-tiba ia mengambil kaca mata nya di sisi kanan dan mulai memakai. Aah benar saja, ia terlihat nerd dengan ini. Tidak salah jika gara-gara benda mati pembantu penglihatan ini membuatnya harus keluar dari pekerjaan. Mungkin ia akan mempertimbangkan memakai softlens seperti yang minseok sarankan. Tapi_ ah sudahlah ia akan mencoba kalau begitu.

Drrrtt drrrrtt

Ibu calling

" halo ibu "

 _" sayang, apa kabarmu "_

" aku baik, apa ibu sudah kembali ?"

 _" belum disini menyenangkan. Rasanya ibu tidak ingin pulang, "_

" ibuuuu….. "

Rengek kecil Jongin dengan mempoutkan bibir. Tentu saja sang ibu tidak melihatnya

 _" hahahaha jangan merajuk putriku, ibu akan segera kembali. Tapi acara kampong disini membuat kami tidak ingin pulang "_

" ibu tidak merindukan kebun eoh ? bagaimana kalau kucing yeri membuat keributan seperti dulu ?"

 _" tenang saja "_

" terserah "

 _" berhenti merajuk tuan putri, kau ini selalu saja merajuk "_

" cepat pulang, aku ingin pergi mengunjungi ibu "

 _" kenapa pada hari kerja sayang ?"_

" ada yang perlu aku bicarakan, aku akan meminta cuti beberapa hari "

 _" baiklah, sudah dulu sayang. Ada pengarahan lagi dan ibu harus ke lapangan "_

" aku mencintaimu bu "

 _" ibu juga mencintaimu sayang "_

PIIIP

Menghela nafas, itu yang ia lakukan setelah menutup telefon. Merindukan wanita berambut keriting dan sedikit urakan. Ibunya seperti ketua geng saja di kampong, berbeda dan ayahnya yang begitu lembut. Bersyukur Jongin lahir seperti sang ayah, tidak tempramen seperti sang ibu. Aah ia merindukan ayahnya, ia harus mengunjungi makam sang ayah nanti .

X

X

X

X

X

" setelah kau melempar barang-barangmu dan bertindak tempramen, sekarang kau tersenyum seperti kerasukan hantu "

Luhan terkekeh kecil dan duduk di samping sang adik membawa kentang goreng dan cola lalu mengikuti arah pandang sang adik yang menonton acara bola.

" aku hanya sedang jatuh cinta "

" dengan siapa? Jangan katakan dengan gadis yang kau temui kemarin. Oh tunggu, kau belum memberi penjalasan padaku hyung "

" matikan TV nya dan aku akan bercerita "

Sehun tidak menjawab tapi langsung bertindak mematikan TV dan duduk bersila menghadap sang kakak

" aku berteman dengan minni23 selama yaa kurang lebih 1 tahun tanpa mengirim foto masing-masing. Kita sepakat untuk tidak saling memamerkan wajah itu adalah privacy setiap orang. Kami saling bercerita, hobby makanan travelling sampai pada pekerjaan. Masih ingat ketika aku memecat para tikus? Tak perlu ku lanjutkan kau pasti tahu "

 _' menganggukkecil '_

" kemarin kami bertemu tapi tidak seperti perkiraan. Aku memesan sebuah meja makan malam romantic di sebuah café. Sebelum kami bertemu aku melihatnya duduk disana menatap mawar putih yang aku sediakan, tapi ternyata ketika kami bertatap muka. Gadis itu pergi meninggalkanku. Ada rasa ketakutan di wajah cantiknya. Dan kau tahu apa yang membuat kita terkejut. Dia adalah karyawan SIEMENS yang pagi harinya aku tolong ketika ia hampir terjatuh. dan gadis itu pula yang membuatku berdegup ketika melihat wajah cantiknya "

" tunggu tunggu, noona Minnie itu adalah salah satu karyawan kita ? dan gadis itu pergi ketika tahu kau adalah seorang presdir ? "

" ya kau benar. aku beberapa kali bertemu dengannya di tempat kerja, dan kau tahu alasanku menyuruhmu memecat sekretarismu ? karena noona choi membuat pertengkaran dengan noona kim "

" kim? Kau jatuh dengan noona kim sebelum kau bertemu dengan noona Minnie ?"

" ya, mereka berdua adalah orang yang sama. Kim minseok adalah minnie23. Aku selalu memperhatikan gadis itu tapi aku menepis jika aku mempunyai perasaan, karena perasaanku yang sebenarnya hanya untuk teman mayaku minnie23 "

Sehun membuka mulutnya tidak percaya, takdir seperti apa ini? Ia tidak melihat benang merah yang ada di dekat hyungnya dan juga jika ia mempunyai indra keenam, apa benar dewa cupid yang memakai popok itu benar-benar ada ?

" hyung kau tidak bercanda "

" tidak sehun, aku tidak bercanda "

" bagaimana bisa kau berkata jika mempunyai rasa pada teman mayamu sedang kalian tidak pernah bertemu atau berbalas foto "

Luhan menyamankan diri pada punggung sofa dan meneguk soda. Matanya menatap lurus ke depan dengan senyum merekah

" karena kita sama. Selama ini aku berteman dengannya, bukankah otomatis itu menggambarkan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya? Aku menyukai sifatnya. Rasa perhatian dan kesamaan yang membuatku jatuh cinta. Tidak peduli bagaimana dia, aku mencintai dia karena perasaan bukan hal lain. jika dia cantik itu poin plus yang aku dapatkan. Poin pentingnya adalah bagaimana kita merasa nyaman dengan dia "

Sehun diam mendengarkan penjelasan sang kakak. Ia begitu iri dengan Luhan, selama ini ia hanya mengenal 2 mantan kekasih sang kakak selama hidup. Dan ya Sehun akui, Luhan jika berkencan akan lama. pacar pertama selama 3 tahun dan yang kedua selama 2 tahun. Sedang ia, bahkan Sehun tidak ingat berapa mantan pacar yang ia punya. Tapi yang sangat ia ingat adalah Sana, hanya gadis itu.

" bagaimana jika jelek, gendut dan yaa buruk rupa ?"

" sekali lagi, poin utama adalah kenyamanan dan poin plus adalah fisik. Jika dia cantik seperti dewi pun kalau aku tidak nyaman ? buat apa? kau lupa mantan kekasihku selalu kau ejek? Bahkan kau mengejek namjoo dengan mata kodok dan karena hal itu, ia meminta pu_"

" hyung aku sudah minta maaf oke, aku tahu aku salah. Kau sudah memukulku babak belur ketika namjoo memutuskanmu "

" naah itu kau tahu "

Luhan kembali mengambil kaleng soda dan meminum isinya

" aku tahu jika sana kembali, dan kau harus bijak. Gunakan otak dan hatimu "

Ucap Luhan sebelum ia pergi dari sana untuk masuk ke dalam kamar.

Kling

White Oh

' kau sudah tidur ?'

X

X

X

X

 _Kling_

 _White Oh_

 _' kau sudah tidur ?'_

Jongin menghentikan acara mari membuat sketsa cerita dan mengambil ponsel yang bergetar

Olive Kim

' belum, masih membuat sketsa '

 _White Oh_

 _' sketsa apa? '_

Olive Kim

' aku mencoba membuat buku cerita dan membuat sketsanya terlebih dahulu '

 _White Oh_

 _' pekerjaan sampingan ?'_

Olive Kim

' tidak '

 _White Oh_

 _' lantas ?'_

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tersenyum kecil

Olive Kim

' aku kehilangan pekerjaanku, jadi aku harus mencari pekerjaan lain '

 _White Oh_

 _' kau dipecat? Bagaimana bisa ?'_

Olive Kim

' entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu. Aah apa kau sedang tidak sibuk?'

 _White Oh_

 _' ceritakan tentangmu. Mengapa kau sampai kehilangan pekerjaan '_

Olive Kim

' bisakah kita tidak membahas itu ? maafkan aku '

 _White Oh_

 _' baiklah, aku minta maaf '_

Olive Kim

' ya, tak apa '

Lama tidak ada balasan, Jongin kembali menggoreskan pensilnya ke dalam buku sketsa barunya

 _Kling_

 _White Oh_

 _' kakakku baru bercerita tentang dirinya '_

Olive Kim

' tentang '

 _White Oh_

' _kakakku baru mendapat kejutan tak terduga, ternyata mereka berdua begitu dekat. Apa ini takdir_ '

Olive Kim

' maksudmu ?'

 _White Oh_

 _' teman mayanya adalah orang yang selama ini dekat dengannya. Dekat dalam artian mereka berada di lingkungan yang sama '_

Olive Kim

' teman kerja? atau kalian bertetangga atau_?'

 _White Oh_

 _' teman kerja '_

Olive Kim

' ya tuhan, apa mereka tengah beradegan? Mengapa terdengar picisan? Romantis sekali'

 _White Oh_

' _menurutmu apa ini takdir ?'_

Olive Kim

' tidak tahu, ketika kita berencana, hanya tuhan yang mengatur. Kita tidak bisa berkata jika itu takdir, sedangkan tuhan berkata lain '

X

X

X

X

 _Olive Kim_

' _tidak tahu, ketika kita berencana, hanya tuhan yang mengatur. Kita tidak bisa berkata jika itu takdir, sedangkan tuhan berkata lain '_

Sehun terdiam, ia menatap layar ponsel yang menunjukkan chat terakhir dari Olive atau Jongin. ada perasaan lain ketika mereka berkomunikasi, ada sesuatu yang berada dalam dirinya berdesir. Jika benar apa yang dikatakan Luhan, bukankah ini menggambarkan bagaimana sifat mereka? Sehun bimbang, ada 1 kalimat yang ingin ia ungkapkan kepada Olive tapi ia ragu untuk mengetiknya.

White Oh

' bagaimana jika kita bertemu. aku ingin bertemu denganmu, olive '

2 menit

4 menit

8 menit

10 menit

15 menit

20 menit

Kling

Olive Kim

 _' maaf, tapi aku tidak ingin mengecewakanmu '_

X

X

X

X

TebeCeh

Spoiler

' _kenapa ? '_

' _akan lebih baik jika seperti ini '_

" jangan menghindariku, kumohon "

" maafkan aku, kurasa ini salah "

' _bagaimana jika aku mencintaimu '_

 _' jangan mencintaiku, cukup aku yang mencintaimu '_

" presdir ini _ "

 _Chu..._

X

X

X

X

Tolong jangan timpuk nunaa, nunaa udah gak nepatin janji.. mommy nunaa lagi sakit kambuhnya jadi nunaa gak bisa update. Ngetik pun Cuma bisa dikit-dikit. Harusnya me gustas tu yang up tapi nunaa rombak, neomu mianhae :')

Oh ya yang chap 7, ada kesalahan fatal di kalimat ini

 _Olive Kim_

' _oleh karena itu, mari untuk saling bertemu tuan oh '_

Itu salah banget, harusnya

 _Olive Kim_

' _oleh karena itu, mari untuk_ _ **tidak**_ _saling bertemu tuan oh '_

Karena saat itu udah jam 1 malem, jadi nunaa gak sempat kroscek. Huhu maafkan aku. baiklah sekian yaa cuap-cuapnya. Semoga suka dengan tulisan 41 lembar ini. wkwkwkwk jaljayo yeorubuuuun


	9. Chapter 9

Oke, sebelum kembali membaca. Sengaja plotnya nunaa cepetin biar gak terlalu lama dan ngebosenin. Anggap aja kejadian xiuhan udah 1 mingguan yaa wkwkwk nunaa maksa banget...

X

X

X

X

" NUNAAAAA "

Kuanlin berteriak kencang dan melompat turun dari bangku taman membuat guru, ayah dan jongin yang ada di dekat kuanlin tercekat. Bocah kecil itu segera berlari kencang membuat tas yang lebih besar dari punggung kecilnya bergoyang kekanan dan ke kiri. Jongin berjongkok dan menerima tabrakan tubuh kecil kuanlin. Membawanya kedalam gendongan dan tertawa bersama

" kuanliiiiiiin, ayah bilang apa. Jangan berlari nanti kau jatuh "

Kuanlin acuh, ia lebih memilih memeluk nunaanya dan mencium pipi gembul jongin. Daniel mendesis marah dan menendang kecil di udara.

" selamat siang tuan nyonya "

Pandangan kedua orang dewasa disana bertemu dengan wanita muda dengan pakaian khas guru kanak-kanak. Membungkuk sebentar sebagai tanda kesopanan dan saling melempar senyum

" noona lee. Selamat siang. Maaf kami terlambat "

" tak apa tuan, kami baru saja duduk "

Daniel tersenyum, dia adalah wali kelas kuanlin. Daniel pernah memintanya untuk menemani kuanlin selama sang putra menunggu jemputan

" baiklah kuanlin, ucapkan salam pada gurumu "

Kuanlin segera turun dan membungkuk kecil sambil memperlihatkan senyum manisnya

" telima kacih caem, celamat ciang "

" manisnya. Patuhi ayahmu seperti yang saem ajarkan,oke "

" eumbh "

Angguk kuanlin dengan semangat. Ketiganya mengucap salam dan saling membungkuk.

Daniel membawa mereka kesebuah kedai makanan pinggir jalan, kuanlin tadi merengek ingin makan jjajangmyeon. Daniel sebenarnya tidak memperbolehkan tapi kenapa Jongin ikutan merengek hanya untuk makanan hitam tersebut.

" ayah, kuanlin mau jjajangmyeon, kimbab dan odeng "

" tidak "

" kenapa ?"

" kau hanya boleh makan jjajangmyeon "

Kuanlin cemberut, dia sudah siap dengan tangisan sebelum jongin berucap

" kau boleh mencicipi milik nunaa "

" benarkah ?"

" jongiiin "

" sunbae, biarkan dia mencoba. Sedikit saja "

Lirih jongin dengan membuat gesture sedikit antara ibu jari dan jari telunjuk. Kenapa Daniel melihatnya seperti jongin memamerkan aegyo?

" aku tidak pernah memperbolehkannya makan sembarangan "

" hanya sedikit, kasih kelonggaran untuknya. Kau tidak ingin anakmu menangis bukan ?"

Lagi-lagi Daniel mendesis kesal, ia akhirnya mengangguk dan jongin berteriak 'yes'

" pesan semau kalian "

" benalkah ? aah kuanlin cayaaang ayah "

Aegyo si kecil, Daniel hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengusap rambut sang anak. Kuanlin begitu antusias memilih menu lain bersama jongin. Bahkan anaknya tertawa. Kuanlin jarang sekali tertawa lepas, ia lebih banyak diam dan cemberut. Salahnya juga tapi ini demi kuanlin. Sambil menunggu jongin melirik Daniel, lelaki itu termenung. Entah apa yang mereka renungkan.

"sunbae, kau baik-baik saja ?"

" aah yaa, aku baik-baik saja "

Makanan datang, jongin mengambi lsapu tangan yang Daniel sodorkan lalu melebarkannya guna sebagai celemek agar baju seragam kuanlin tidak terkena noda makanan.

" selamat makan "

Kuanlin mengambil garpu dan mulai memutar garpu tersebut pada mie berwarna hitam. Benar bukan, belum sampai makanan tersebut masuk kedalam mulut, sudah ada noda di sapu tangan dan meja makan. Kuanlin makan dengan lahap, menghiraukan sudut bibir bahkan pipinya terkena saus. Jongin membantunya makan sedang Daniel hanya diam menonton semuanya. Anaknya senang sekali, dan ia bersyukur jongin membantunya hari ini.

X

X

X

X

Setelah berkeliling memanjakan kuanlin, akhirnya bocah tersebut kehilangan energy. Sedari tadi kuanlin begitu bersemangat, mereka memang hanya berjalan di sepanjang jalan dan masuk ke dalam beberapa took hanya untuk melihat beberapa barang ada 1 buah kantung belanja berisi mainan kuanlin. Paman jung bersiap di pintu depan, menanti sang tuanrumah datang. Begitu terlihat mobil mendekat, ia segera turun ke tangga bawah dan membuka kan pintu.

" selamat dating tuan dan noona. Mari saya bantu menggendong tuan muda "

" tidak perlu paman, antarkan aku ke kamar kuanlin saja "

Paman jung hanya mengangguk dan membungkukkan badan begitu melihat Daniel keluar dari bangku kemudi.

Jongin sudah melepas baju seragam, sepatu dan oleh seorang gadis yang bias ia tebak sebagai baby sitter kuanlin. Kuanlin tidur sangat nyenyak. Menarik selimut sebatas dada dan mencium kening kuanlin.

" terimakasihnoona "

Ucap baby sitter tersebut. Jongin hanya tersenyum dan keluar dari kamar.

"sunbae "

Panggil jongin pada Daniel yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu bersama paman jung. Ia lantas tersenyum dan menyuruh paman jung untuk pergi. Jongin segera duduk di sofa single dan mendapat secangkir teh hangat

" terima kasih "

Gumamnya. Ia segera meminum isinya dan menatap Daniel yang sejak tadi siang terlalu banyak melamun

" sunbaenim, apa ada sesuatu ? "

" panggil aku oppa saja, jangan terlalu formal "

" baiklah, oppa "

Daniel tertawa kecil dankembalimerubahposisinya

" akuhanyatidakterlalu focus sejaktadi "

" apakaubegitubanyakpekerjaan ?"

" bukanitu "

" lalu "

Daniel melipat bibirnya kedalam dan mengajak jongin untuk bangkit dan berjalan keluar rumah menuju gazebo di taman belakang. Mereka duduk di sana dan membiarkan angin dingin menerpa kulit mereka.

" aku merasa menjadi ayah yang buruk untuk kuanlin "

" maksud oppa ?"

" kau pasti bertanya, mengapa aku tidak terlihat bersama istriku "

" maafkan aku "

" tidak, tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku akan bercerita sedikit "

"…"

Daniel menatap kedepan dan melihat awan yang masih sore tersebut

" kau ingat dengan seolla? Kekasihku selama di senior high school ?"

" tentu, oppa dan seolla sunbaenim pasangan serasi di sekolah "

" ya, aku mencintai gadisku. Sangat mencintainya. Dia begitu baik kepada semua orang terutama aku. Dia tidak pernah marah ketika aku dekat denganmu. Karena dia tahu kita hanya sebatas sunbae dan hoobae "

 _'mengangguk'_

" tapi semua tidak seindah yang diharapkan "

Daniel menghela nafas dan tersenyum kecil sebelum mengutarakan sebuah kalimat

" Kuanlin bukan putraku "

" APA ?"

Teriak jongin dengan spontan. Ia menatap tidak percaya pada Daniel lalu membekap mulutnya sendiri. Ja..jadi…siapa kuanlin ? Daniel sudah bisa menebak bagaimana reaksi Jongin. Ia hanya tertawa kecil dan meluruskan kedua lengannya kebalakang. Bersandar pada lengan lurusnya.

" kuanlin bukan putraku, tapi dia putraku. Darah di dalam tubuh kuanlin adalah darah dari ayah kandungnya. Aku hanya wali dan ayah angkat "

"….."

" Kami berdua akan melangsungkan pernikahan tapi sesuatu yang tidak aku inginkan terjadi. Seolla mengandung benih dari minho. Dan yaa aku harus melepas seolla. Tapi takdir berkata lain, ketika mereka akan menikah, minho tewas dalam kecelakaan. Seolla sangat terpukul atas kejadian yang menimpanya dan minho. Dan selama mengandung, aku menjaga seolla seperti istriku sendiri. Tapi aku tahu, tidak seharusnya aku mempunyai pemikiran seperti itu. Seolla menolak ketika ku nikahi, dan ketika melahirkan kuanlin, Tuhan memintanya untuk kembali. Seolla pergi meninggalkan bayi mungil di dekapanku. "

Jongin menyimak semua cerita Daniel, ternyata sunbae yang ia hormati ini mengalami masa masa sulit. Awalnya jongin berfikir jika pasangan paling disegani di sekolah, akan memiliki keluarga yang bahagia. Tapi semua hanya sebuah ekspetasi. Nyatanya, kuanlin hanya memiliki seorang ayah.

" untuk itu aku memutuskan untuk menjadi ayah kuanlin. Tapi suatu saat nanti aku akan memberitahu yang sebenarnya pada kuanlin. Ia harus tahu siapa ayah dan ibunya "

" sunbae "

Daniel tersenyum manis, tidak berani menatap jongin yang menahan air matanya.

X

X

X

X

Minseok duduk di kursi ruangan setelah membuat kopi di dapur. Ini masih pagi dan ia sedikit mengantuk. Membuat kopi akan membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Lantas ia menyalakan computer dan mulai mengambil beberapa dokumen yang belum selesai ia kerjakan. Masih ada 1 jam lagi untuk bekerja. Sebenarnya ia bisa saja tidur selama 1 jam agar bebas dari kantuk, tapi tidak ia ingin pekerjaannya cepat selesai. Membuka aplikasi music, ia mulai memutar music dalam volume kecil. Itu yang selalu ia lakukan setiap hari agar tidak bosan.

" baiklah, kita lihat. Okeee… "

Minseok melihat beberapa dokumen sketsa mentah, sketsa setengah jadi dan sketsa yang hampir jadi. Semuanya dari ruang sebelah. Selain menjadi konsultan desain, minseok juga terkadang mengurus beberapa keuangan kecil di divisi yang ia tangani.

 _' baby im so lonely, so lonely_ _naneun honja_ _issneun geosman gatayo '_

Minseok menghentikan acara membaca dokumen. Mendengar lagu yang sedang bersenandung di layar computer mengapa dia sekali?

" astaga, kenapa lagu ini yang berputar. Aku memang sendiri disini, aiiissh "

Gerutunya sambil memainkan mouse guna mencari lagu lain di situs Youtube, tapi gerakan nya terhenti ketika

" bagaimana jika aku menyukainya ?"

Minseok melebarkan mata melihat Presdir Lu berdiri di depannya dan menatap nyalang dirinya. Minseok merasa oksigen menipis dan ia hampir sesak nafas.

X

X

X

X

Di atap, Luhan menarik paksa minseok untuk mengikutinya berjalan di atas gedung. Tempat yang menurut Luhan sebagai tempat teraman. Karena atap tersebut memang tidak boleh di naiki oleh siapapun. Ada palang dilarang yang di gantung disana. Luhan menatap wanita mungil yang memilik tinggi tak sampai se pundak meski sudah memakai sepatu berhak rendah. Minseok masih diam menundukkan kepala dan memberi jarak yang lumayan bagi keduanya. Luhan menatap jengah dan mulai mendekati selangkah, tapi yang ada minseok memundurkan langkah. Minseok Nampak gemetar dan angin yang menghembuskan rambut madunya dengan cukup kencang.

Ingin rasanya ia menarik wanita ini dan merengkuhnya . Berdiri dihadapan seorang wanita yang entah sejak kapan ia mempunyai rasa yang berbeda kepada teman cybernya. Tapi yang ada luhan masih stay berdiri dengan jarak 2 meter dari minseok

" kenapa kau lari saat itu min "

" … "

" apa karena kau mengenalku sebagai atasanmu lantas kau pergi darisana ?"

"…."

Tanpa memperdulikan lagi, ia menarik lengan kurus minseok dan memeluknya. Menenggelamkan tubuh mungil minseok di dada dan luhan mendekapnya erat.

" kau tahu, bagaimana aku mencarimu ke semua tempat berharap kau masih ada disana. Aku bahkan kembali ke café dan hanya menemukan tasmu. Esoknya aku berharap kau datang bekerja tapi yang aku dapatkan kau tidak masuk. Lalu sekarang perasaanku benar, kau datang lebih awal ke kantor "

Minseok diam. ada air mata yang menetes dari ujung mata. Ia juga tidak membalas pelukan Luhan, terlalu beresiko jika ia membalasnya.

" kau membuatku khawatir min "

" presdir "

" aku tuan rusa, bukan presdir "

Biarkan minseok bersikap kurang ajar. Ia membasahi jas mahal sang presdir dengan air mata. Ia sudah tidak tahan menahannya dan akhirnya tumpah juga. Bahkan minseok bisa mendengar erangan frustasi sang presdir. Masih tidak mau membalas, Luhan melonggarkan pelukan dan menarik dagu minseok agar mereka bisa bertatapan.

" jangan menghindariku, kumohon "

Ujar Luhan menatap mata almond Minseok yang begitu indah tapi sayang harus tertutupi dengan air mata. Minseok menggeleng dan kembali menunduk

" maafkan aku, kurasa ini salah "

Luhan diam, kedua tangan yang sedari tadi memegang kedua lengan Minseok perlahan terlepas. Segera saja Minseok pergi dari sana dengan berlari kecil. Luhan tidak berkutik, ia membiarkan sang wanita berlari tanpa ia kejar. Luhan tersenyum miris dan membalik tubuhnya.

X

X

X

X

Sehun menyusul sang hyung begitu tahu ia melihat Luhan keluar dari ruangan dengan membawa seorang wanita. Tunggu, sehun tahu siapa wanita itu. Bukankah itu wanita yang selalu bersama Jongin. Sehun tidak tahu siapa wanita tersebut, ia bersembunyi di balik tembok dan melihat Luhan berlari sampai ujung lorong dan ia segera membuntuti sang kakak. Aah ternyata Luhan membawa wanita mungil itu ke atap. Sehun berjalan mengendap dan bersembunyi di balik tembok. Ia tidak mendengar dengan jelas karena jarak yang cukup jauh. Ia sedikit mengintip. Luhan memeluk wanita tersebut dan tak lama wanita mungil tersebut pergi dari hadapan sang kakak sambil menangis. Sehun masih mengintip, ia penasaran ada hubungan apa hyungnya dengan wanita tersebut? Jadi ini, wanita yang sudah membuat Luhan berbeda selama 2 hari? Sehun masih bersandar di tembok, salah satu tangannya masuk ke dalam kantong celana dan membuka chat nya bersama Olive.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _White Oh_

' _bagaimana jika kita bertemu. aku ingin bertemu denganmu, olive '_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' maaf, tapi aku tidak ingin mengecewakanmu '_

 _White Oh_

 _' kenapa? '_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' akan lebih baik jika seperti ini '_

 _Sehun terdiam, apa karena ucapannya tempo lalu yang menyudutkan jongin sampai jongin mengerti maksudnya dan berusaha menghindar?_

 _White Oh_

 _' kita sudah berteman cukup lama, apa kau tidak penasaran denganku ?'_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' tidak, aku sudah terlalu nyaman seperti ini. Maafkan aku '_

 _White Oh_

 _' apa ada alasan lain selain itu ?'_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' tidak ada tuan oh, percayalah '_

 _Bohong, Sehun tentu tahu jika Olive berbohong. Olive begitu menjaga perasaanya agar tidak mengecewakannya. Tapi sekarang yang ada, Sehun malah mengecewakan Jongin. Olive dan Jongin, orang yang sama. Sehun menyukai pribadi Olive tapi dia membenci sosok Jongin._

 _White Oh_

' _baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksa '_

 _Olive Kim_

' _terima kasih, kau memang baik tuan oh ^^ '_

 _Baik? Bahkan Sehun bergumam jika dia lelaki pecundang_

 _ **Flashback End**_

Sehun masih bersandar di balik tembok, Luhan hanya seorang diri disana. Sehun tadi melihat jika sang wanita berlari tergesa dengan menangis sesenggukan. Segera saja iakeluar dari persembunyian dan berjalan mendekati sang kakak

" kau tak mengejarnya ?"

" tidak "

" bodoh "

" aku tahu "

Luhan berbalik memunggungi sang adik dan memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke dalam saku.

" aku melakukan hal bodoh. Tidak jujur, itu adalah kesalahanku "

" hyung "

Luhan memutar tubuh dna tersenyum

" aku mencintai wanita itu sebagai kim minseok dan Minnie "

" lalu apa kau bisa memilih antara keduanya? Kim minseok secara nyata, dan Minnie secara maya. Jika kau memilih kim minseok, itu artinya kau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Jika kau memilih Minnie, artinya kau mencintainya bagaimana dia. "

Kembali tersenyum, Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya

" aku mencintai sosok Minnie "

Ada kelegaan dalam wajah Sehun, itu yang ingin dia dengarkan dari sang hyung.

" aku senang mendengarnya. Ku harap kau bisa bersama dengannya "

" ya, dan kau harus tahu. Sana sepertinya ingin kembali ke pelukanmu "

Sehun berdecak dia sudah tidak ingin mendengar nama gadis itu lagi.

X

X

X

X

Daniel mengantar Jongin pulang setelah makan malam, yaa meski harus mendengar rengekan dari kuanlin yang memintanya untuk menginap. Merebahkan diri beberapa menit setelah itu pergi membersihkan diri. Menatap langit-langit kamar dan mengambil ponsel. Tidak ada notifikasi satupun. Memang kau mengharapkan siapa Jongin? Kemudian ia bangkit dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

 _Kling_

 _White Oh_

 _' hy '_

Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan masih menggunakan handuk. Ia lupa membawa pakaian ganti, jadi ia berfikir memakai baju di depan lemari saja. Kaus berlengan panjang dan celana kain selutut. Lantas ia menjemur handuk besarnya dan mengambil handuk kecil, mengeringkan rambut. Ia pun duduk di tepi ranjang dan melihat ponselnya yang berkedip ungu, tanda ada notifikasi masuk. Jongin tersenyum kecil lalu memulai gerakan senam jari

Olive Kim

' hy juga tuan oh '

 _White Oh_

 _' kemana saja? Kenapa baru membalas pesanku ?'_

Olive Kim

' aku baru selesai mandi '

 _White Oh_

 _' kau darimana?'_

Olive Kim

' sunbaeku di senior high school mengajakku mengunjungi rumahnya '

 _White Oh_

 _' laki-laki? Atau perempuan ?'_

Jongin mengernyitkan dahi, mengapa tuan Oh ingin tahu sekali. Batinnya

Olive Kim

' laki-laki '

 _White Oh_

 _' kalian berkencan ?'_

Olive Kim

' tidak, kami hanya makan malam dan berbagi cerita '

 _White Oh_

 _' ooh '_

 _White Oh_

 _' sudah malam, segeralah tidur '_

Olive Kim

' mungkin nanti, akum au melanjutkan sketsa. Aah, apa kau sudah pergi ke dokter lagi?'

 _White Oh_

 _' belum sempat, tapi mungkin lusa aku membuat jadwal '_

Olive Kim

' baiklah, jangan terlalu bekerja keras. Jaga kesehatanmu '

 _White Oh_

 _' kau perhatian sekali '_

Olive Kim

' tentu saja, kau temanku jadi aku harus memperhatikan temanku '

X

X

X

X

 _Olive Kim_

 _' tentu saja, kau temanku jadi aku harus memperhatikan temanku '_

Sehun menghela nafas, hanya teman? Yaa,, hanya teman. Lalu kau mau apa darinya eoh? +.+

White Oh

' aku harus kembali bekerja, sampai jumpa '

 _Olive Kim_

 _' sampai jumpa, jangan lupa makan siangmu_ _'_

Melempar punggungnya ke ranjang king size dan menatap langit-langit. Jongin sukses membuat dunianya jungkir balik. Apa ia bisa seperti sang kakak? Ya Tuhan, ia bahkan tidak siap jika bertemu dengan Jongin. Atau dengan Olive?

Knock knock

" sehun, kau sudah tidur ?"

Sehun bangkit dan menatap kakaknya yang berdiri di pintu. Ia menggeleng membuat Luhan masuk ke kamar sang adik

" kau kenapa ?"

" tidak, apa tidak boleh datang ke kamarmu ?"

" jangan menyebalkan lu "

Luhan menghendikkan bahu dan melempar tubuhnya ke ranjang

" bagaimana kantor?"

" tidak ada masalah, lagipula aku tidak ada pekerjaan. Enak sekali kau disini sepanjang hari "

" pekerjaanku selesai hyung, kau tahu sendiri aku selalu membawa dokumen kerumah "

" kalau begitu pindah saja kantormu kemari "

" kau merajuk ?"

Sehun memutar matanya malas. Ikut merebahkan tubuh di samping sang kakak

" kau pikir aku anak TK apa "

" heleeeh, kau bahkan sejak kecil suka merajuk "

" tahu apa kau "

" ibu yang cerita "

Luhan menggeram marah, dan melirik tajam adiknya

" jangan didengarkan "

Sehun menahan tawa. Quality time dengan sang kakak, seru juga. Mereka jarang melakukan hal ini. Jadi sepertinya saling menggoda, menjadi sebuah keharusan untuk kedepannya

" ayah barusan menelefon, minggu depan akan kemari "

" kenapa ayah tidak menelefonku ?"

" aku tak tahu "

" apa aku bukan anak ayah ?"

" berlebihan sekali kau cadel "

" YAA HYUNG "

Kali ini, Luhan yang terkikik menggoda adiknya yang sudah menukikkan alisnya dengan tajam. Aah lucu sekali si cadel ini.

X

X

X

X

Sana menatap cermin besar di kamar tidur. Ia menyisir rambut panjangnya. Menatap pahatan yang diciptakan Tuhan untuknya. Mengamati semuanya dan mulai berfikir dengan masa lalunya. Ia meletakkan sisir berwarna merah muda tersebut dan menghela nafas.

" ini memang salahku, tapi apa aku keterlaluan jika ingin kembali padamu "

"…."

" aku yakin jika kau masih mencintaiku. Dan akan kubuat kau kembali padaku "

Sana tersenyum kecil, ia mencoba menguatkan hati dan membangung kepercayaan diri lagi. Ia bisa melakukan pendekatan kembali dan meruntuhkan rasa malu yang begitu ia junjung tinggi. Ia menyesal, menyia-nyiakan lelaki sebaik Sehun.

Sana mengambil ponsel dan mulai mengirim pesan email untuk Sehun. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika pesan tersebut telah sampai.

" kau pasti bisa Sana. Fighting "

X

X

X

X

" unnie, bisa kau bantu aku ?"

" ada apa "

" menurutmu bagaimana ? putih biasa atau putih tulang ?"

" pakaian musim semi ?"

" bukan tapi musim panas "

Minseok tersenyum geli dan menyentil dahi Minah dengan gemas

" sakiiiittt "

Adu minah dengan cemberut. Minseok duduk di bangku depan Minah dan mengambil sketsa

" kau tahu bukan, warna putih tidak cocok dengan musim panas. Beri warna dasar "

" aku ingin yang beda. Daridulu warnanya itu itu saja "

" kau ini, tidak akan cocok bang minah "

" lalu, beri aku pilihan warna terbaik menurutmu "

" merah dan kuning "

" orange ?"

" ya, bagus. Orange. Aku setuju jika warna orange "

" bagaimana kalau orange dengan garis hijau ?"

" hijau daun muda, yes "

" call, akan aku coba "

Minah segera memperbaiki duduk dan mulai mencorat coret dengan pena computer. Minseok kembali duduk di bangkunya.

Setelah kejadian Jongin dipecat, Jaejoong menyuruh Minseok untuk pindah ruangan. Selain membantu yang lain, Minseok tetap melakukan pekerjaanya. Ia hanya pindah duduk saja, karena Jaejoong tahu bagaimana Minah, Jongin dan Minseok yang begitu lengket. Minah melihat Minseok yang masih ribut dengan beberapa barang, minah berinisiatif membantu.

" lalu siapa yang akan duduk di ruanganmu, un ?"

" tidak tahu, mungkin seo sunbae atau akan ada pegawai baru "

" ku dengar bukan seo sunbae "

Minah dan minseok menoleh menatap Tiffany yang berjalan ke lemari file

" tapi sekat ruangan itu di lepas dan diganti dengan beberapa manekin "

" eoh, bukannya ruang manekin ada sendiri ?"

Tiffany tersenyum dan mengangguk lalu meletakkan berkas yang ia cari di meja dan berjalan kea rah bangku minseok, membantu mengangkat kardus di atas meja

" ia, tapi jae sunbae ingin ada 2 manekin disana. Agar ia tidak harus mondar mandir ke divisi tengah. Dan juga jae sunbae bisa memperbaiki apa yang perlu di tambah atau kurangkan "

Keduanya mengangguk mengerti.

" aku bahkan baru tahu "

" aku juga, jae sunbae sendiri yang bercerita. Maka dari itu minseok unnie dipindah kemari karena ruangan nya yang dulu cukup lebar dan ada di pojok. Benar bukan ?"

 _'mengangguk'_

" baiklah, terima kasih atas bantuannya. Kembalilah bekerja "

Minseok selesai dengan menata beberapa barang di atas meja, ia juga selesai menata file dan sketsa yang ia punya. Semuanya sudah rapi tinggal ia harus kembali bekerja.

Waktunya makan siang, minah mengajak minseok yang masih berkutat dengan kalkulator dan sebuah buku besar di tangan. Tiffany dan Woozy sudah keluar lebih dulu.

" unnie ayo, mark sudah menungguku di depan "

Minseok mendongak dan memasang tampang minta maaf

" kau bisa pergi dulu, sedikit lagi dan selesai "

" berapa lama?"

" 15 menit lagi hehe "

" aku tunggu di kantin saja, jangan lama-lama "

" iya iya, cerewet "

Minah tersenyum dan berjalan keluar ruangan menemui kekasihnya.

Tinggal menghitung table 1 minggu lagi dan selesai. Jika ini selesai, setelah istirahat nanti Tinggal mewarnai sketsa yang diberikan woozy tadi. Masih focus dengan hitungannya, minseok tidak sadar jika ia sudah melewati janjinyanya dengan Minah. Minseok buru-buru melihat jam dinding dan memekik heboh, beruntung dia tinggal menuliskan saja. Ia segera menulis dan berjalan keluar ruangan dengan sedikit berlari. Turun ke lantai bawah dimana banyak pekerja yang berlalu lalang di loby bahkan ada yang mengobrol di sofa ruang santai. Minseok sampai di kantin dan kepala mata almondnya mengedar ke semua sisi dan menemukan mark yang melambaikan tangan.

" maaf aku terlambat "

" 30menit, kau bilang hanya 15 menit bukan ? "

" hehe maafkan aku "

" ya sudah sana, ambil makan siangmu "

Minseok mengangguk dan segera ke bagian dapur, mengambil baki dan melihat semua menu makan siang. Semuanya tampak enak, ia jadi bingung akan mengambil apa.

" bibi, aku mau sup kepiting sama nasi merah setengah saja. Beri aku selada dan buah apel "

" oke call. Kau mau jus apa ?"

" the hijau dingin saja "

" heeey, kau ini. Selalu teh hijau, sudah langsing begitu masa mau diet lagi "

Minseok tersenyum kecil sambil menerima mangkuk kecil sup kepitingnya

" hanya ingin saja bi, lagipula itu enak "

" ya sudah, kau tidka mau coba udang goreng? "

" boleh, beri aku 3 "

" call tuan putri "

Kali ini mereka berdua tertawa, minseok cukup dekat dengan pegawai kantin. Mereka kadang mengobrol hanya untuk menjadi lebih dekat.

X

X

X

X

" arah jam 1 "

Luhan menoleh ke sisi kanan dan tersenyum kecil. Disana minseok berjalan bersama 2 temannya dan ia tertawa. Tidak seperti kemarin, ketika istirahat Luhan mendapati Minseok hanya diam di bilik kerja dan waktu pulang wanita itu tertunduk lesu. Sehun tersenyum di balik minuman kopi hangatnya. Mereka berdua baru saja makan siang di café depan, dan sekarang sedang antri untuk naik lift.

Ting

" eoh, selamat siang presdir/selamat siang/presdir "

Luhan dan sehun mengangguk menyapa para pegawai yang terkejut dengan kedua presdir di hadapan mereka. Semuanya berlomba-lomba menunduk memberi hormat. Luhan dan sehun bahkan menunggu semua pegawai keluar dari lift dan tersenyum. Keduanya ingat, jika menghargai pekerja adalah suatu keharusan. Setidaknya beri mereka senyuman atau balasan hormat.

" tunggu "

Sehun menekan tombol hold, ketika mendengar suara perempuan yang sepertinya ingin masuk lift. Itu minah yang baru saja lari.

" p_presdir… "

Minah sontak membolakan mata.

" noona, silahkan masuk "

" aah, presdir silahkan menggunakannya terlebih dahulu "

Minseok dan mark baru saja menghentikan langkah, nampaknya ketiganya mengejar lift agar bisa masuk ke ruangan tepat waktu. Luhan melebarkan senyuman mendapati minseok akan 1 lift dengan mereka. Sehun melirik sang kakak dan berdehem kecil

" masih ada cukup ruang untuk kalian bertiga "

" aah ba_baiklah presdir "

Minseok merutuki jawaban minah yang mengiyakan ucapan presdir oh. Ya tuhan apalagi ini. Luhan bergeser ke belakang tubuh sehun membuat ruang di sisi kiri untuk ketiganya. Minah masuk terlebih dahulu bersama minseok baru mark yang terakhir. Minseok memilih bersandar di pojok kiri, menghadap tubuh minah. Sehun sengaja menahan pintu lift dengan lama dan melihat jika ketiganya sudah dalam posisi.

" kalian turun dilantai berapa "

" 3 dan 4 presdir "

Sehun mengangguk dan menekan angka 3 dna 4. Pintu pun tertutup, luhan segera menggeser tubuhnya kebalakang dan melirik minseok yang menghadap ke sisi kiri lift transparent. Perlahan, luhan meraih tangan kanan minseok dan mengenggamnya. Minseok terkejut, ia langsung menoleh kearah luhan yang tersenyum menatap ke depan. Berkedip beberapa kali tapi tidak membalas genggaman tangan luhan. Minseok jadi salah tingkah, antara membalas atau tidak. Ia memilih_ membalas genggaman tangan tersebut. Sebelum

Ting

" lantai 3, silahkan noona "

Minseok buru-buru melepas genggaman tersebut sebelum minah dan mark mengetahuinya.

" aah baik, terima kasih presdir oh, presdir lu "

Ujar minah disertai dengan anggukan, diikuti dengan minseok yang masih tidak menatap mata luhan tapi saat pintu hampir tertutup ia bisa melihat luhan yang tersenyum padanya.

X

X

X

X

Jongin duduk lesu di bangku taman, sudah 3 percetakan yang ia kunjungi dan mereka menolak karya jongin. Dengan alasan mereka sudah mempunyai panelis. Jongin meneguk air mineralnya dan matanya mengedar ke penjuru taman. Pukul 3 siang, dan taman semakin ramai dengan beberapa anak kecil bermain di arena khusus. Ada yang bermain ayunan, jungkat jungkit, sepatu roda, saling kejar mengejar dan bermain tali. Jongin menarik sebuah senyuman. Lantas ia sadar, mungkin ia bisa menggambar keadaan taman. Segera ia ambil buku sketsa yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun serta kotak pensil khusus. Menatap sekitar dan mulai menggambar. Dimulai dari dia menggambar sebuah pohon besar, arena prosotan, ayunan, ring basket. Beberapa anak kecil bermain tali dan selesai. 30 menit, hanya sesingkat itu sudah menggambar detail. Memberi pemanis di ujung buku, sebuah tanda tangan, tanggal dan memo kecil disana.

Dugh

Jongin menghentikan acara menulisnya, ada sebuah bola kuning menggelinding dan berhenti di kakinya. Seorang anak balita mungkin, seumuran dengan kuanlin berlari kecil mendekatinya. Jongin mengambil bola tersebut dan berjongkok

" nunaa bola zizi "

" ini "

" telima kacih "

" sama-sama "

Jongin mendapat senyuman manis dari bocah laki-laki. Senyumnya terhenti ketika anak laki-laki tersebut membalik tubuhnya

" ada apa ?"

" nunaa mau belmain bola dengan zizi dan hyungie ?"

" eoh "

Seorang anak laki-laki dengan tubuh lebih besar mendatangi mereka

" zizi?"

" hyung, zizi mau mengajak nunaa belmain bola "

" nunaa mau ?"

Jongin menatap kakak beradik dengan bergantian. Ia berdiri tegak dan mengangguk mantap

" baiklah, ayo kita bermain "

Dan ketiganya langsung berjalan ke tengah dan memainkan sepak bola. Sang kakak menjadi penjaga gawang sedang jongin menendang kecil kea rah zizi. Ketiganya tertawa lepas, sampai akhirnya jongin melepas kacamata botolnya dan kembali bermain. Ia mengikat rambut menjadi cepol dan memperlihatkan leher jenjangnya.

" nunaa tendang ke zizi "

" zizi terima ini "

Jongin menendang kecil membuat zizi berlari menyepak bola dna emnendang kecil kea rah sang kakak dan_

" gooolll yeaaayyy "

Jongin berteriak ala selebrasi pemain bola handal. Ia bahkan berputar putar dan berjongkok memeluk zizi. Sang kakak, zuyi bahkan ikut memeluk keduanya. Ketiganya tertawa terbahak-bahak dan berputar bersama. Hingga tanpa ia sadari ada seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh darisana menatap apa yang jongin lakukan di taman bersama 2 anak kecil.

X

X

X

X

Drrrttt drrrtt

" halo "

 _" jongin "_

" ya sunbae "

 _" oppa jongin, oppa "_

" hehehe maafkan aku, baiklah oppa ada apa ?"

 _" aku punya seorang kenalan. Dia membuka percetakan, masih baru buka. Kira-kira 10 bulan. Mungkin kau bisa menyerahkan sketsamu disana "_

" benarkah? Akan aku coba, bisa oppa kirimkan alamatnya ? "

 _" aku antar saja kesana "_

Jongin menggeleng dan tentu saja Daniel tidak bisa melihat. Ia melipat kakinya agar muat di sofa single dan menyamankan duduk

" aku tidak mau, kirimkan saja alamatnya "

 _" baiklah adik kecil, akan aku kirim sebentar lagi "_

" oppa terima kasih "

 _" tentu, ya sudah. Selamat beristirahat "_

" bye oppa, salah buat kuanlin "

Piiip

Jongin berteriak kegirangan, bahkan sampai melompat-lompat. Setidaknya ia bisa mencoba. Jongin senang sekali, ia mematikan TV dan berlari menuju kamar. Menyiapkan sketsa terbaik untuk ia coba bawa ke percetakan.

 _Olive Kim_

 _Status : wish me luck_

 _Kling_

 _White Oh_

 _' kau mau melakukan apa ?'_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' sunbaeku memberitahuku kalau ada temannya yang membuka usaha percetakan. Mungkin aku bisa mencoba '_

 _White Oh_

 _' dimana ?'_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' aku tidak tahu, besok aku akan kesana '_

 _White Oh_

 _' bersama sunbaemu ?'_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' tidak, ia hanya memberiku alamat '_

 _White Oh_

 _' kau sudah mencoba menyerahkan ke perusahaan SIEMENS ?'_

Kegembiraan Jongin sirna ketika temannya berbicara mengenai SIEMENS. Wajahnya berubah sendur, ia tersenyum kecil dan mengetikkan sesuatu

 _Olive Kim_

 _' aku mantan pegawai perusahaan SIEMENS '_

 _White Oh_

 _' kau keluar? Atau di pecat ?'_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' aku resign '_

 _White Oh_

 _' kenapa? Kau bisa bercerita padaku '_

Baiklah, mungkin ia akan bercerita dan sedikit mengarang

 _Olive Kim_

 _' aku resign karena jarak yang cukup jauh. Tidak masalah sebenarnya aku harus beberapa kali naik bus, tapi bagiku cukup melelahkan hehehe '_

 _White Oh_

 _' hanya karena itu ?'_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' ya, hanya itu. Oleh karena itu, aku mau bekerja di sekitar flat saja '_

 _White Oh_

 _' semoga kau cepat mendapatkannya olive '_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' hey, kau baru menyebutkan namaku hehehe. Lucu sekali '_

 _White Oh_

 _' kenapa? Kau mau aku memanggilmu dengan panggilan yang lain ?'_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' apa? Kasih contoh '_

 _White oh_

 _' sayang misalnya '_

Jongin terdiam, tawa yang tadi menghiasinya langsung lenyap. Selama beberapa detik, ia membaca chat terakhir. Setelahnya ia menggelengkan kepala dan kembali ke dunia nyata

" jangan berharap lebih kim "

 _White oh_

 _' hey, kau tidak menjawab '_

 _White oh_

 _' hey, olive. Sayang. Olive sayang '_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' berhenti membuat spam disini tuan oh '_

 _White Oh_

 _' kau menghilang '_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' aku haus, jadi minum '_

 _White oh_

 _' aku pikir '_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' apa?'_

 _White Oh_

 _' kupikir kau sedang melayang karna ku panggil sayang '_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' huuuh, percaya diri sekali kau hahaha :D '_

Tersenyum kecil, tidak mungkin tuan oh berniat memanggilnya begitu. Jongin cukup sadar diri. Ia tidak sebanding dengannya. ia bukan type tuan Oh sekali. Jika ia pun, ia harus melakukan perubahan diri bukan?

 _White Oh_

 _' bagaimana jika aku bersungguh-sungguh memanggilmu sayang ?'_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' hey sudah malam, hentikan candaanmu itu tuan oh '_

 _White Oh_

 _' aku bersungguh-sungguh olive. Aku sungguh ingin bertemu denganmu '_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' aku tidak mau, aku lebih suka seperti ini '_

 _White Oh_

 _' bagaimana jika aku melacakmu '_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' kau bukan FBI =.= '_

 _White Oh_

 _' sekalipun bukan tapi aku bisa mencarimu '_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' NO, BIG NO '_

 _White Oh_

 _' beri aku 1 alasan '_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' aku tidak bisa '_

 _White Oh_

 _' kenapa ?'_

Jongin menggigit bibir bawahnya, hey siapa yang menaruh bawang merah disini. Iaingin menangis. Jongin menggenggam erat ponselnya. Jongin, wae? Apa kau menyukai tuan oh ?mengapa menangis?

 _White Oh_

 _' jika kau berfikir aku bercanda, aku tidak bercanda '_

 _White Oh_

 _' aku benar-benar ingin bertemu. Apa kau malu ?'_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' lupakan tuan oh '_

 _White Oh_

 _' beri aku alasan olive. Jika kau mengatakannya. Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi. Dan tidak memintamu lagi untuk bertemu '_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' aku…?'_

Baiklah, ia akan jujur. Kau pasti bisa jongin. Kau pasti bisa

 _Olive Kim_

 _' aku buruk rupa_ '

Menghela nafas, Jongin mendadak lemas. Kedua bahunya turun, tidak ada jawaban dari tuan Oh. Tentu saja ia tahu bagaimana reaksi dari tuan oh. Meletakkan ponsel putih dan berjalan menuju meja rias. Kembali menatap pantulan rupawannya.

" kau pasti tahu apa maksudku "

Sudah Sehun duga, jongin pasti akan berkata jujur. Ibu jarinya seolah beku, tidak tahu harus menjawab bagaimana. Sehun melemparkan ponsel dan berjalan menuju balkon. Membuka jendela kaca dan berhenti di pagar pembatas. Membiarkan angin menerbangkan beberapa helai rambut.

" ada apa denganku ?

X

X

X

X

X

Daniel baru saja mengirimkan alamat yang ia janjikan. Bukan dia tidak menghargai, pagi ini dia tidak mood untuk keluar flat. Memilih diam di ranjang dan memeluk tubuhnya. Membiarkan selimut menggulung dirinya dan meraih boneka yang selalu ia peluk ketika tidur. Ia baru tidur pukul 4 pagi dan sekarang sudah pukul 8 pagi. dia butuh teman bicara, tapi ia tahu ponsel minseok hilang dan minah pasti sedang bersama mark. Ia tidak bisa menganggu gugat pasangan yang tengah kasmaran. Sejak semalam. Jongin bertanya tanya, apa sudah benar tindakan nya? Jujur, jongin tidak ingin mengatakan hal tersebut. Ia mempunyai perasaan lebh terhadap tuan oh, dan ia sudah nyaman menjadi teman dunia maya. Ia fikir, mereka bisa bertemu dan emnjadi teman seperti yang lain. Tapi membaca chat tempo lalu membuatnya sadar, tuan oh tidak menyukai gadis seperti dirinya. Cinta. C.i.n.t.a. jongin tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta. Pernah ketika ia SMA, ia hanya kagum pada sosok kakak kelas yang begitu tampan dan pintar. Hanya sebatas itu, tidak pernah menggilai seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Dan juga Daniel, lelaki itu sosok kakak dan sahabat yang menyenangkan. Jongin tidak pernah mengerti, mengapa Daniel begitu baik dengannya. sementara yang lain, selalu mencemooh dirinya yang seperti betty la vea.

" apa aku salah jika mempunyai perasaan lebih ?"

Cicitnya sambil melihat chat terakhir bersama tuan oh. Sampai pagipun tidak ada balasan. Baiklah, ia berfikir positif. Tapi… huuuuh sudahlah.

" bagaimana jika aku mencintaimu ?"

Jongin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada bantal dan mulai menangis diam.

 _Kling_

Jongin meraih ponsel putihnya dengan malas dan menghapus air matanya dan membuka chat dari white oh. Spontan Jongin bangkit duduk dan matanya membola. Dia bukan anak TK lagi seperti Kuanlin yang harus mengeja. Cubit pipi Jongin sekarang, apa tuan oh tidak salah kirim padanya ?

 _White Oh_

 _' bagaimana jika aku mencintaimu ?_

Jongin mulai menggerakkan jemari, bahkan kedua tangannya bergetar. Dengan manta pia mengetik dengan lancar. Mengabaikan getaran di dada dan tangan

 _Olive Kim_

' _jangan mencintaiku, cukup aku yang mencintaimu '_

 _X_

 _X_

 _X_

 _X_

Knock knock

Minah berdiri dan melihat siapa yang datang, aah ternyata Jae sunbae. Minah tersenyum membuat Jaejoong tertawa kecil melihat Minah.

" sunbae ada apa kemari "

" aku baru dari ruangan presdir. Presdir memanggilku terkait desain. Aah minseok, bagaimana? Kau senang kemari ?"

" tentu sunbae "

" syukurlah kalau kau senang "

Jaejoong menaikkan salah satu kakinya ke kaki yang lain dan menatap ruangan berukuran 6x7meter ini. Rapi dan harum.

" desain milik siapa sunbae ?"

" jongin, desain terakhir yang akan kita luncurkan "

Ada nada sedih yang terucap disana

" sayang sekali, jongin tidak bisa melihat peluncuran desainnya. Aku merindukannya "

" kami juga merindukannya sunbae. Dia pintar dan polos "

" aku berdoa dia mendapat pekerjaan yang lebih baik "

Ketiganya mengangguk setuju

" baiklah, aku harus kembali. Woozy, apa aku sudah selesai menyelesaikan warnamu ?"

" tinggal bagian kecil dan selesai "

" aku tunggu sebelum jam 3 ,bisa ?"

" tentu saja sunbae "

Jaejoong pun keluar. Mereka melanjutkan bekerja.

Aneh, kenapa tiba-tiba ada hujan? Padahal beberapa hari yang lalu cuaca cukup bersahabat. Bahkan hujan deras, pegawai lain yang tidak memiliki kendaraan memilih diam di ruang kerja, menunggu di lobby bahkan ada yang nekat menerobos hujan. Sebenarnya minah sudah menawarkan untuk pulang bersama, tapi minseok menolak. Arah pulang mereka berbeda. Jikapun ia mau, mark harus memutar mobilnya jauh. Tiffany dan woozy sudah turun kebawah. Mereka berdua memilih menunggu di kantin. Aaah dia menyesal menolak ajakan keduanya jika tahu udara cukup dingin. Daripada sendiri, minseok memilih membuka situs Youtube dan memutar music. Membesarkan volume dan ia berjalan menuju jendela kaca yang menunjukkan rintik air hujan dan melihat pemandangan di bawah sana. Deras sekali bahkan beberapa kendaraan menurunkan kecepatan guna menghindari kecelakaan. Memeluk dirinya sendiri, padahal pendingin ruangan sudah dimatikan.

" aku jadi merindukan beruang berkaki 2. Mungkin besok bisa kesana "

" kemana ?"

Minseok menoleh ke belakang. Sedikit terkejut tapi ia bisa mengatur ekspressinya

" presdir, selamat sore "

Membungkuk kecil dan mengerutkan dahi.

" kau tidak pulang ?"

" masih ada yang belum selesai "

" kau lembur ?"

" aah i_itu… tidak. Saya sambil menunggu hujan reda "

Presdir bertubuh tinggi tersebut mendekati jendela kaca dan mendongak

" sepertinya hujan akan lama. Kau bawa kendaraan ?"

" tidak presdir "

" kau bisa memesan taxi seperti yang lain "

Minseok menggigit bibirnya, dan menggeleng kecil

" tak apa presdir. Biar saya menunggu hujan reda "

" nonaa "

Minseok mendongak menatap sang presdir.

" aku tahu ini tidak sopan dan menyimpang dari pekerjaan "

"….."

" kau teman hyungku bukan ?"

" maksudnya ?"

" teman cyber "

Sehun, presdir yang mendatangi minseok tersenyum kecil. Lantas ia mengambil 2 kursi dan menyuruh sang wanita untuk duduk. Sehun mengambil sesuatu dari dalam jas. Itu tas kecil minseok yang ia pikir hilang. Sehun memberikannya pada minseok

" presdir ini_ "

" itu tas dan ponselmu bukan ?"

 _'mengangguk'_

" aku mengambilnya dari luhan. Mungkin tidak sopan, seharusnya dia sendiri yang memberikannya padamu. Tapi ada baiknya aku yang memberikannya "

"…"

Sehun membuat posisi membungkuk menjadi lebih dekat dengan minseok membuat wanita ini menegakkan diri membaut gesture menjauh

" aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau dan dia. Tapi yang aku tahu, dia mencintaimu "

"…."

" sebagai nonaa minseok ataupun noona Minnie "

Minseok terkejut, ia menatap Sehun dalam. Mencoba bertanya, apa benar yang ia katakan? Sehun menarik diri, menumpu kaki kanan di kaki kiri dan bersendekap

" luhan tidak mudah jatuh cinta. Dia hanya beberapa kali mempunyai kekasih. Kekasih terakhirnya. Mungkin…yaa 6 atau 7 tahun yang lalu. Setelah itu, dia focus pada pendidikan dan pekerjaan. Luhan lebih suka diam. hanya menyukai hal-hal tertentu dan setelahnya dia lebih suka berenang dalam kesibukan "

"….."

" tetapi, 1 tahun belakangan. Ia mulai menjadi kakakku yang sebenarnya. Dia menjadi ceria, jahil dan lebih terbuka meski hal yang tidak pernah dari yang ia ceritakan adalah teman cybernya. Dan itu adalah kau, noona minseok. Luhan hanya mempunyai 1 teman, dan hanya ada id minnie23. Itu dirimu bukan ?"

 _'mengangguk'_

Sehun tersenyum, wanita ini lucu juga. Pipinya yang bulat serta mata almondnya. Seperti tupai. Mungil dan imut.

" belakangan ini, luhan kembali ke sifat lamanya. Mengurung diri. Itu setelah dia pulang dari acara kencan aah maksudku pertemuan kalian. Menghancurkan semuanya dan menangis. aku tidak pernah melihat hyungku menangis. selama ini tidak pernah, meski ada hal yang membuatku menangis tapi luhan tidak pernah "

Tes tes

" kau mengubah hyungku nonaa "

Minseok menahan tangis, tapi gagal. Ada beberapa tetes air mata yang turun. Bibir bawahnya bahkan terdapat bekas gigitan. Apa pengaruhnya sebesar itu?

" presdir, maafkan aku "

" tidak nonaa. Aku yang harus minta maaf. Maaf jika aku harus menceritakannya "

" tapi aku_ "

" hyungku membutuhkanmu. Membutuhkan cintanya. Ini kali pertama aku melihatnya gila karena seorang wanita "

Sehun menatapnya serius, ia kembali ke posisi membungkuk dan menggenggam tangan minseok. sedang wanita ini, hanya bisa menunduk dan menangis

" kumohon, terima perasaan hyungku. Aku tahu kau mencintainya bukan ?"

" presdir, aku tidak bisa "

" kenapa ?"

Minseok mendongak, menatap sehun dan menggeleng kecil

" aku terlalu mencintainya, tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku mencintai tuan rusa, bukan presdir hiks "

" tuan rusa adalah kakakku. Dan dia orang yang sama "

" tapi kita berbeda presdir. Ak_aku..aku hanya wanita biasa "

" apa jika luhan adalah orang biasa, kau akan mencintainya? "

"….."

" lalu apa bedanya dengan dia seorang presdir ? "

" hiks hiks presdir "

Sehun mengerang frustasi. Dia ikut menunduk dan semakin mengeratkan genggamannya

" nonaa, kumohon. Buat hyungku bahagia "

" hiks hiks "

" aku bukan adik yang baik, tapi aku menyayangi hyungku "

"….. hiks "

Perlahan sehun melepaskannya. Menatap minseok dan menghela nafas.

" katakan jika kau tidak mencintainya dan aku tidak akan memaksa "

Minseok membuka mata dan kembali menatap sehun. Laki-laki ini bangkit dan pergi dari hadapannya. Ayolah minseok, katakan. Bagaimana perasaanmu sebenarnya pada tuan rusa.

 _' kau mencintainya '_

 _' bagaimana dengan hatimu ?'_

 _'_ _ka_ _u bahkan membalas genggamannya '_

 _' minseok kau mencintainya '_

 _' tidak '_

 _' minseok jujurlah '_

Minseok bangkit dari kursi dan berlari keluar. Suara hati yang saling bersautan membuatnya tahu, bagaimana hatinya. Ia bahkan melewati sehun yang berjalan santai menuju lift. Tapi tidak dengan minseok. gadis itu berlari kearah tangga darurat.

X

X

X

X

" satu "

" dua "

Tap tap tap

Sehun tersenyum, itu minseok yang berlari kencang .berlari kearah tangga darurat, sehun berjalan mengekor dan ikut membuka pintu darurat. Melihat minseok berlari ke tangga atas. Aah dia tersenyum lega. Bersandar pada tembok .dia menyelamatkan hati luhan.

" kau berhutang terima kasih padaku hyung "

 _ **Flashback**_

 _" kau benar mencintai gadis itu ?"_

 _" aku tidak pernah seyakin ini "_

 _" aku hanya takut kau tidak serius "_

 _" jika aku tidak serius, untuk apa aku menghancurkan lukisan 2 milyar mu "_

 _Sehun menatap malas luhan. Ia ingat betul, lukisan yang ia beli di italia. Lukisan ternama yang baru ia nikmati 1 tahun, hancur tak bersisa. Baiklah, lupakan lukisan mahalnya._

 _" aku tidak seperti ini hun. Dan aku baru mengalaminya "_

 _Lirih luhan dengan sendu_

 _" tidak perlu ku jelaskan, kau paham maksudku bukan ?"_

 _' mengangguk '_

 _" lalu apa langkahmu ?"_

 _" minseok seperti gadis yang sulit ku gapai. Bahkan aku membenci diriku sendiri yang terlahir sebagai presdir "_

 _" HYUNG "_

 _Teriak sehun sambil bangkit dari sofa. Ia mengerutkan kening tidak setuju. Luhan hanya menatap sang adik dan mengalihkan pandangan_

 _" kau akan berterima kasih denganku kali ini "_

 _ **Flashback end**_

X

X

X

X

Minseok sampai di pintu besar ruangan Presdir Lu. Sekretaris dan assisten Luhan sudah tidak ada. Ia ragu apa luhan ada di ruangan. Berdiri gugup di depan pintu, nafasnya bahkan masih tersengal-sengal. Sambil mengatur nafas, minseok mendengar langkah kaki mendekat.

Ceklek

Minseok mendongak dihadapannya luhan berdiri dengan ekspressi bingung.

" Minnie, kau _ "

 _Chu_

 _X_

 _X_

 _X_

 _X_

 _Tebeceh_

" _maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu "_

" _olive "_

" _tuan oh ?"_

" _aku minta maaf atas ucapanku tempo lalu "_

" _tidak, kau benar "_

" _sehun aku_ "_

" _kita sudah berakhir, tidak ada kesempatan kedua "_

" _kenapa kekasihmu cantik sekali, ya tuhan "_

" _ayah, Bisakah jongin nunaa menjadi ibu kuanlin?"_

" _aku memang mencintai olive, tapi aku lebih mencintaimu "_

" _tapi aku tidak "_

 _X_

 _X_

 _X_

 _X_

Holaa, nunaa kambek wkwkwk..

S : gak ada yang kangen kamu nun

N : berisik wooy +_+

Baiklah abaikan sehun yang mulai resek. To the point aja yaa, kalian bosen gak sama ff ini? isinya muter muter mulu dan mudah ditebak? Bosen gak? Jujur, nunaa gak bosen. Tapi nunaa takut kalau kalian pada bosen. Kalau ngerasa ini dialog atau jalan cerita di ulang-ulang, bisa kasih tw nunaa. Nunaa dengan senang hati menerima kritik dan saran wkwkwk.

Ada yang tanya, " nunaa ini nyerempet-nyerempet sama drakor queen of ring yaa ". Yuhuuu buat yang tanya ini nyerempet dikit emang bener. Nunaa suka banget sama mini drama itu. apalagi ditemani backsoundnya Pentagon yang beautiful wkwkwk.. bagi yang gak tahu drama itu, disaranin nonton deeh. Dan kalian bakal tw gimana rasanya jadi cewek yang bukan standart para lelaki. Huhuhuhu nunaa juga kek gitu cyiiin.

Baiklaah sekian cuap-cuapnya. Oh yaa, lupa. Nunaa mau nelurin ff baru. Genrenya school gitu wkwkwk. Seperti biasa, ff nya udah lumutan kek me gustas tu. Tinggal edit langsung up. Rencana besok aja up nya.

Oke lah, sekian cuap-cuapnya. Bye bye annyeong


	10. Chapter 10

Luhan sudah membereskan pekerjaan yang terakhir. Melirik jam dinding dan meregangkan otot-ototnya. Ternyata sudah hampir lewat 1 jam dari jam pulang. Ia mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi Sehun. dimana lelaki kelebihan pigmen tersebut? Sambungan ketiga tidak ada jawaban Luhan mendengus kesal, lihat saja nanti. Seenaknya pergi meninggalkan kantor . lantas ia mengambil jas kerja yang tergantung di sudut ruangan dan memakainya. Mematikan PC dan melangkah mendekati pintu.

Ceklek

Luhan membulatkan mata bahkan hampir terjengkang. Ada perempuan berambut madu yang tengah mengatur nafas. Haruskah luhan tertawa bahagia atau rasa penasaran yang tengah ia pikirkan? Minnie nya, aah ralat, itu hanya pikiran tidak etis luhan. Tiba-tiba ada di depan pintu, apa yang ia lakukan?

" Minnie, kau _ "

 _Chu__

Luhan membulatkan mata, minseok tiba-tiba mendekat, berjinjit, memeluk lehernya dan... apa? mencium hidungnya? Hilang sudah harapan luhan mengenai wanitanya. Berfikir jika ia akan dicium dibibir dengan tiba-tiba, tapi mengapa di hidung? Tapi romantis juga, mendapat kejutan seperti ini hihi.

Minseok melepas kecupannya di hidung. Matanya terbuka dan menunduk malu. Ia berdiri normal tapi detik kemudian, luhan menarik pinggang sang wanita agar kembali berjinjit dan kali ini luhan yang memulai. Kecupan ringan ia berikan gratis untuk bibir merah muda minseok. terkejut? Well di semua dunia FF jika pihak wanita mendapat kecupan tiba-tiba, akan terkejut bukan? Sama dengan hal ini. Minseok membolakan mata dan yaa selanjutnya ia mengikuti alur ciuman lembut luhan. Melingkari kembalileher sang lelaki dan di akhir mereka saling tersenyum.

" kenapa harus hidungku jika kau boleh menciumku di bibir ?"

Ujar luhan dengan memberikan senyum manis. Minseok tersipu, ia melipat bibirnya ke dalam dan menggeleng

" maafkan aku, aku mencintaimu "

" aku juga "

Luhan kembali memberikan kecupan kupu-kupu di bibirnya membuat minseok tertawa kecil.

" jangan pergi dan menghindariku lagi "

 _'menggeleng'_

" aku memikirkanmu sepanjang waktu, kau harus tahu itu "

 _' mengangguk '_

Luhan tidak sadar saja kalau kedua kakinya menjadi pijakan sepatu wedges minseok. aaah rasa sakit di kaki tidak sebanding dengan rasa bahagianya saat ini

" jangan berfikir jika aku akan menjauhimu karena kau adalah karyawanku "

 _' menggeleng '_

" jauh sebelum bertemu, aku sudah sering memperhatikanmu disini. dan aku senang jika tahu minnie adalah dirimu "

 _' mengangguk '_

Luhan mengernyitkan kening, kenapa minseok diam saja ?

" katakan sesuatu min, kenapa hanya menggeleng dan mengangguk ?"

" aku tidak tahu harus berbicara apa "

" aah suaramu lucu juga, aku menyukainya "

Luhan memeluk sang wanita dan mengecup keningnya. Menatap ke depan dimana sang adik berdiri diam di pintu lift dengan bersendekap. Memberikan anggukan kecil, dengan maksud berterima kasih.

X

X

X

X

Sehun tiba di tangga atas lantai 7, ia keluar dari sana dan melihat jika pasangan dihadapannya saling melumat bibir. Astaga, untung kantor sudah sepi dan tidak ada siapapun disini. ia berjalan sedikit di pintu lift. Sehun tahu jika sedari tadi luhan mengertahui keberadaanya. Tapi sang wanita nampaknya lebih penting daripada dirinya.

Ting

" presdir "

Tanpa menoleh, sehun memberikan gesture untuk pergi dari sana. Sang assisten sekretaris segera membungkuk terkejut dan kembali memencet tombol lift agar pintu segera tertutup.

Sehun tersenyum, luhan memberikan gesture yang ia anggap sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Baiklah, tugas negara untuk sang kakak selesai. Dan ia,,,, hey. Kau juga harus seperti kakakmu. Mau sampai ia harus menarik ulur olive?

Sehun turun ke lantai basement, berjalan ke arah mobil dan mulai menyalakan mesin. Keluar dari parkiran, ia masih bisa melihat beberapa karyawan tertahan di lobby. Hujan memang begitu deras, kendaraan yang melintas pun bisa dihitung jari. Melajukan mobil dengan perlahan dan berhenti di lampu merah. memberikan hak untuk pejalan kaki ketika lampu berwarna hijau bagi mereka. Diantara pejalan kaki, entah ini takdir atau bukan. Ia kembali melihat jongin berjalan diantara kerumunan pejalan kaki terlihat buru-buru dengan tas sebagai tameng agar dia tidak terkena hujan, tapi sia-sia saja bukan?. Sehun masih melirik kemana jongin pergi, aah ternyata gadis itu masuk ke sebuah minimarket. Sehun berjalan maju setelah lampu berganti tapi 200 meter kedepan ia membelokkan mobil. berhenti di minimarket dimana tadi ia melihat jongin dan masuk ke dalam. Baiklah, ia akan berpura-pura datang kemari karena hujan. Eleeh alasan klasik.

" selamat sore, silahkan berbelanja "

Ujar penjaga kasir. sehun mengabaikannya dan mata elangnya menelisik ke penjuru minimarket. Beruntung ia mempunyai tubuh tinggi dan tinggi rak disini tidak lebih dari 150cm. Jadi ia bisa melihat beberapa pengunjung minimarket yang ada. Dan walla. Jongin ada disudut sebelah kanan. Baiklah mari beraksi. Sehun mulai berjalan ke sisi kiri, di arena minuman dingin. Ia berpura-pura mencari sesuatu tapi kedua kaki dan matanya berkata lain. ia berjalan ke arah jongin tapi yang ada gadis itu sudah pergi ke arah kasir.

" hanya ini nonaa ?"

" ya, tapi_ "

Jongin mendekat ke arah kasir wanita dan bergumam

" bisakah aku meminjam kamar mandi?"

Sang kasir mengerutkan kening. Aah iya tahu, mengapa gadis ini nampak terburu-buru masuk dan langsung mencari barang yang ia butuhkan. Ternyata ia tengah 'mendapat tamu'.

" bisa nonaa, tunggu sebentar "

Jongin mengangguk. Memberikan beberapa lembar won dan emnerima kantung plastik hitam yang sengaja diberikan padanya. Kasir muda ini berteriak memanggil teman kerja dan ia keluar dari mesin kasir.

" mari nonaa saya antar "

" terima kasih "

Jongin mengikuti dibelakang, ia masih belum menyadari ada sehun di dekatnya. Ia berjalan melewati sehun begitu saja.

Sehun mengernyitkan kening, untuk apa jongin masuk ke ruang khusus karyawan. Dan juga, apa dia tidak bisa melihat ada dirinya disini. bahkan, heol mereka berada di lorong yang sama.

" aku sebesar ini dan dia tidak tahu, apa aku kasat mata ?"

Baiklah, sehun memilih untuk membeli minuman hangat di mesin depan dan juga kotak makan siang yang menurutnya menarik perhatian. Menunggu jongin juga, maksudnya gadis itu pasti akan lewat sini bukan?

15 menit berlalu, sehun masih menoleh ke belakang. Berharap jongin segera kembali, kotak makan siang sudah habis dan tinggal minuman kopi yang tinggal setengah.

X

X

X

X

" terima kasih, maaf merepotkanmu nonaa "

" tidak apa nonaa, aku tahu bagaimana rasanya "

Jongin tersenyum mengangguk. Ia pun pergi ke sudut mesin minuman dan membuat cokelat panas. Setelah menyeduh, matanya menatap ada seorang laki-laki berjas hitam duduk disana sendiri. Jongin menghendikkan bahu dan duduk di ujung kanan ( sehun duduk di ujung kiri, ada jeda 5 kursi, setelah itu kursi jongin ).

Jongin mengambil sapu tangan di dalam tas dan mengusap rambutnya yang basah. Dia menghiraukan pakaiannya yang basah, karena yaa. Butuh waktu untuk mengeringkannya. Jongin melipat kembali sapu tangan yang basah, dan ia membuka buku sketsa yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun. Membukanya perlahan dan ada nada sedih yang keluar dari bibirnya. Buku sketsa hampir 50% basah, otomatis coretan pensil disana menghilang. Jongin sangat menyesal akan hal ini, tahu begini ia menerima tawaran Daniel untuk menjemputnya. Tapi... aah sudahlah. Daniel sudah terlalu baik untuknya. Menutup bukunya dan pandangannya beralih pada keadaan di depan jendela. Kedua tangannya memegang gelas plastik berisi coklat. Mencoba memberikan kalor pada tubuhnya yang mulai menggigil. Jongin tidak tahan dingin.

Drrrt dddrrtt

" oppa "

 _" kau dimana ?"_

" aku ? "

 _" ya, apa kau sudah di flat? Sekarang turun hujan deras, aku menyesal tidak memaksamu untuk mau dijemput "_

" aku tidak masalah oppa. Dan aku_ ya, aku sudah di flat "

 _" aah syukurlah, aku fikir kau masih disana. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu "_

Jongin tersenyum kecil, dan menggeleng imut

" terima kasih, aku baik-baik saja. bagaimana dengan kuanlin? "

 _" dia membolos karena diculik ibuku "_

" kenapa berkata diculik jika kuanlin bersama neneknya ?"

 _" hahaha, kau pasti lucu sekali "_

" oppa "

Ya tuhan, apa jongin baru saja mengeluarkan aegyo?

 _" aku tutup telefonnya. Istirahatlah jong "_

" baik oppa, bye "

Piiiiip

Jongin memandangi ponselnya dan tersenyum kecil. aah jadi ini rasanya di perhatikan di khawatirkan oleh seseorang. Laki-laki pula. Dia jadi ingat dengan tuan oh. Ooh tidak tidak, tidak jadi. Jongin masih tidak sadar jika ada laki-laki yang memasang tajam pendengarannya. Atau yang lebih parah, jongin pikir dia sendirian disini.

X

X

X

X

 _' oppa? Siapa laki-laki yang jongin sebut oppa ?'_

 _' oppa? Oppa ?oppa? '_

Monolog sehun,ia melirik jongin dari sudut mata. Gadis itu mulai menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya, kentara sekali jika ia kedinginan. Pada akhirnya ia mengambil ponsel di saku, dan membuka aplikasi cyber

 _White Oh_

 _' hy '_

 _Kling_

Sehun mendengar ada notifikasi di ponsel jongin. Ia mengambil ponsel dan membuka notifikasinya, dna sehun tahu itu

 _Olive Kim_

 _' hy tuan oh '_

 _White Oh_

 _' kau sedang apa ?'_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' melihat hujan '_

 _White Oh_

 _' seoul hujan ? apa deras ?'_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' cukup deras, aku terjebak di minimarket_ _'_

 _White Oh_

 _' kau darimana ?'_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' menemui penerbit, aku mencoba memberikan sketsa. Semoga aku lolos '_

 _White Oh_

 _' semoga saja. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di minimarket ?'_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' minum cokelat panas '_

 _White Oh_

 _' sendirian ?'_

Sehun masih melirik Jongin melalui sudut mata. Ia memperbaiki posisi duduk menjadi miring menghadap kea rah Jongin. Berpura-pura tidak ada orang selain dirinya. Bukankah posisi membuatnya cukup jelas terlihat bagi gadis di seberang sana.

" aah ya tuhan "

Benar bukan? Jongin memekik kaget ketika melihatnya

 _Kling_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' tidak, ada seorang laki-laki yang juga duduk disini '_

 _White Oh_

 _' ooh, aku kira kau sendirian '_

X

X

X

X

 _White Oh_

 _' sendirian ?'_

Ia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Memekik sebentar karena baru sadar jika ada costumer lain disini selain dirinya. Ya tuhan kemana saja jong, kenapa baru sadar ada orang lain eoh? Jongin mengamati laki-laki tersebut, melepas kacamata dan mengusapnya. Mengamati laki-laki berjas hitam dan

 _' presdir oh '_

Segera saja, jongin memutar tubuhnya menjadi membelakangi mantan presdirnya

" bagaimana aku tidak sadar ada presdir oh disini "

Rutuknya kesal. Jongin mengetik pesan kepada tuan oh, dan ia masih dalam posisi membelakangi.

 _Olive Kim_

 _' hujan hampir reda, aku akan bersiap pulang. kita sambung nanti, ok '_

 _White oh_

 _' baiklah, kau berhati-hati lah '_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' bye tuan oh '_

X

X

X

X

Sehun buru-buru menatap ke depan, hey hujan masih deras dan jongin bilang reda? Apa dia sengaja menghindari nya? Sehun, kau siapanya jongin? Sehun menoleh ke kanan, melihat jongin meminum cokelatnya dan bersiap pulang. jongin nampaknya sengaja agar mereka berdua tidak bertemu. Ia turun dari kursi dan berjalan mengitari minimarket. Menghindari sehun yang duduk dekat dengan pintu masuk/keluar. Sehun mendengar jika jongin berterima kasih kepada kasir dan ya, gadis itu keluar minimarket dengan terburu-buru. Ketika melewati kaca jendela minimarket, jongin menutupi wajahnya dengan buku sketsa agar dirinya tidak terlihat oleh sehun. Sehun menghela nafas dan menghabiskan minumannya

" banyak gadis-gadis yang menginginkan perhatian ku. Tapi kau dengan anggunmu menolakku. Nampak jika kau tidak terpanah oleh hadirku "

Entah kata-kata tadi ia dapat darimana, tapi sehun Nampak memberika quote bagi dirinya sendiri.

Sehun keluar dari minimarket, dan berlari kemana arah jongin tadi. Berharap ia masih dapat mengejarnya. Aah itu dia, dengan sekuat tenaga sehun berlari menyusul Jongin dan begitu dekat ia segera menarik lengan sang gadis membuat gadis itu memutar tubuhnya.

" olive "

Jika ini adalah sebuah anime. Beberapa pejalan kaki seakan di blur dan hanya tersorot tokoh sehun dan jongin. Hujan yang dianggap sebagai backsound dan background seakan berjalan lambat, tetesan air menjadi lambat beberapa detik. Entah mengapa, mereka berdua merasa seakan pejalan kaki yang lain memberi mereka ruang padahal seharusnya mereka tidak boleh berdiam diri beberapa waktu di jalan umum.

Keduanya saling tatap, tapi mempunyai makna berbeda. Sehun memberikan tatapan memuja, dan jongin menatapnya bingung.

" olive "

Panggil sehun lagi kepada jongin, seakan tersadar jongin mengerutkan dahi

" olive ?"

" ya, kau olive kim "

" presdir ?"

Tanpa banyak tanya lagi, sehun menggenggam tangan jongin dan berlari menjauhi kerumunan. Jongin yang tidak siap berlari, mulai membiasakan langkah kaki sehun yang panjang. Ia mengeratkan buku sketsanya dan mengikuti sehun. Cukup lama berlari, ternyata sehun membawanya ke mobil. Menyuruh jongin untuk masuk ke dalam dan mereka berdiam disana. Jongin menetralkan jantung, begitu juga dengan sehun. Mereka duduk bersebelahan tapi tidak ada satupun yang membuka suara. Jongin memeluk erat buku sketsanya dan menatap kosong ke depan. 5 menit berlalu dan sehun memulai obrolan

" olive "

" ….. "

" kau olive kim, bukan ?"

Jongin diam, tidak menjawab. Mata bulatnya masih menatap ke depan. Pandangan kosong hingga akhirnya ia menjawab

" bagaimana bisa presdir mengingat nama di sketsaku ? padahal itu tidak ada artinya"

Sehun menghela nafas. Jongin masih mengira hal ini ternyata. Ia pikir sehun memanggilnya olive karena kejadian di rauangannya dulu

" bukan, tapi aku tahu siapa olive "

" presdir tidak tahu "

" aku tahu "

Jongin menoleh menatap sehun nyalang. Mereka tidak ada hubungan selain mantan karyawan dan mantan boss. Sudah itu saja, tapi kenapa harus berada disini jika mereka tidak sedekat karyawan lain terhadap bungsu dari pemilik perusahaan SIEMENS ?

" white oh, itu aku "

" APA ?"

Sehun sudah menduga, jongin akan berteriak terkejut. Bagaimana tidak, ini begitu mendadak. Dan sehun sudah memikirkan nya matang-matang. Ini karena kakaknya yang kembali bersama seorang wanita. Dan mengapa ia tidak ?

" tuan oh ?"

" ya itu aku. White oh. Teman cybermu yang mengaku tinggal di London. White oh, teman ceritamu yang selalu memuji desainmu. Dan white oh yang selalu memintamu untuk_ "

PLAK

Sehun terkejut, jongin menamparnya pipi kanannya dengan keras. Mereka bertatapan sebentar, sampai akhirnya jongin membuka pintu mobil dengan cepat dan pergi darisana. Berlari di tengah derasnya hujan dan mengabaikan sehun yang diam ditempat seperti orang bodoh.

X

X

X

X

Jongin membiarkan tubuh, baju dan sketsanya basah. Ia berlari kencang, menjauhi mobil sehun. Menabrak beberapa pejalan kaki yang membuatnya mendapat umpatan. Jika seharusnya ia naik bus, jongin memilih berlari. Sampai ia lelah dan terjatuh. tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya untuk bangun, ia ada jalanan sepi. Sampai pada akhirnya ia bangkit dan mengambil buku sketsa lalu duduk di sebuah bangku di dekat telefon umum ( anggap saja telefon umum ini hanya sebagai penghias trotoar ). Jika awan mengeluarkan air sebagai hujan, makan jongin mengeluarkan air sebagai air mata. Kacamata bulatnya memburam, dan ia melepaskan. Jika jalanan ramai, maka semua orang dapat melihatnya menangis. menangis dalam diam, menggigit bibirnya hingga akhirnya ia menangis terisak. Jongin menangis bukan tidak ada alasan. Tentu saja ada.

 _" white oh, itu aku "_

 _" ya itu aku. White oh. Teman cybermu yang mengaku tinggal di London. White oh, teman ceritamu yang selalu memuji desainmu. Dan white oh yang selalu memintamu untuk_ "_

Jongin merasa jika jiwanya tertarik kebelakang. Serasa dipaksa untuk mengingat kejadian tempo lalu dimana dengan terangnya presdir Oh memecatnya karena hal sepele. Hal yang jongin tidak kira jika ini berkaitan dengan pekerjaan. Ia ingat bagaimana ucapan tuan oh .

 _" aku tidak menyukai style mu, dandananmu, pakaianmu, sepatumu dan juga kacamata botolmu. Itu sangat mengangguku. Bahkan meski kau mendapat predikat cumlaude dari universitas ternama, aku tidak bisa mentolerir itu. KAU DIPECAT"_

Tentu saja ia ingat. Perkataan pedas yang sangat tidak ia sangka. Dan jongin tidak menyangka jika presdir oh adalah teman cybernya. Jongin tersenyum kecil sambil menggigit bibir bawah. Ia ingat, setelah ia dipecat, jongin menghubungi tuan oh untuk bercerita. Tapi tanggapan yang ia dapat tidak seperti biasanya. Beberapa hari kemudian juga tuan oh masih bersikap ketus. Ia jadi tahu alasannya

" kau orang yang jujur, terima kasih "

Malam harinya, jongin menggelung tubuhnya di selimut tebal. Hujan masih turun. membiarkan buku sketsa kesayangannya hancur tag berbentuk, ponsel yang mati karena air dan tubuhnya yang mulai menghangat. Jongin yakin, jika besok ia akan demam. Oleh karena itu ia menyempatkan diri untuk minum obat demam. Hari ini rumit sekali, ia jadi pusing dan terlelap tidur. Menghiraukan lampu kamar yang selalu ia matikan.

X

X

X

X

Jika Luhan tengah berbahagia dengan kekasih barunya, lain lagi dengan dirinya. bisa ia lihat luhan tak henti-hentinya tersenyum dan berceloteh mirip seperti kaset rusak. Maafkan sehun, saat ini dia sedang berminat mendengar cerita luhan. Menyadari jika sehun melamun, luhan menghentikan cerita dan mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi serius

" hari ini kau sudah membantuku, jadi aku akan membalas budi "

"..."

Luhan mendesah, ternyata melamun. Beberapa kali luhan menjentikkan jari dan sehun tersadar

" aah ya, lalu nunaa bagaimana? Kau mengajaknya kemana? mall? Aah mengapa kalian cepat sekali ?"

"..."

" hyung "

" aku tidak mengajaknya ke mall. Dan kau tidak memperhatikanku sehun "

" maafkan aku "

" ada apa ?"

Sehun menggeleng menunduk. Merasa bersalah pada sang kakak

" tidak "

" baiklah, kau butuh istirahat. Tidurlah "

" hyung ka _ "

Luhan berhenti melangkah dan membalik tubuhnya

" tidurlah. Aku tahu hari ini melelahkan. Aku ada disini jika kau butuh aku "

Aah mengapa kata-kata luhan sangat menyentuh hatinya. Ia ikut berdiri dan mendekati kakaknya. memeluk luhan yang otomatis membuat lelaki lebih pendek 5 centi itu terkejut

" terima kasih hyung "

Puk puk

" ada aku disini. panggil aku jika kau ingin bercerita "

Luhan melepas pelukan sang adik dan tersenyum berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Begitu masuk kamar, sehun hanya merebahkan tubuh di ranjang dan menutup mata. Cukup lama ia menutup mata, bahkan ada air mata yang keluar darisana. Sehun menangis. Ia tersentuh dengan ucapan luhan. Mereka memang dekat, tapi tidak pernah sedekat ini. luhan pernah meninggalkannya selama beberapa tahun untuk sekolah bisnis. Membuatnya sendiri dirumah bersama beberapa maid. Ayah dan ibunya juga seorang pebisnis yang begitu sibuk. Meski mereka selalu menghubungi sehun, tapi ia butuh kehadiran mereka. Tiba-tiba keterdiaman sehun membuatnya terisak. Ya sehun menangis. Mengapa ketika keadaan seperti ini ia merindukan ayah dan ibunya?

X

X

X

X

Daniel mencoba menghubungi jongin beberapa kali. Ini sudah 2 hari jongin tidak mengangkat telefon dan selalu dialihkan. Ia bisa saja langsung datang ke flat, tapi tidak bisa. ia ada di jepang bersama ibu dan putranya. Daniel menyusul kuanlin ketika ibunya menelefon jika sang cucu merindukan ayahnya. Liburan mendadak itu kata ibunya. dan mereka baru pulang ke seoul 3 hari lagi. Daniel menghela nafas dan meletakkan ponsel di meja. Duduk di sofa single dan memijit pelipisnya.

 _Knock knock_

" sayang, kau belum tidur "

" ibu "

Jiyoung, Kang Jiyoung lebih tepatnya. Wanita yang tak lagi muda tapi masih cantik dengan kulit kencangnya. Dia adalah ibu daniel.

" ada apa, mengapa gelisah sekali ? mau ibu pijit ?"

 _'mengangguk'_

" kemarilah "

Jiyoung menepuk sisi ranjang yang lain. bermaksud menyuruh putranya untuk berbaring. Daniel mendekati ibunya dan merebahkan diri. Pijatan pelan mulai sang wanita paruh baya berikan. Daniel begitu menikmatinya.

" ada apa ? "

" aku mengkhawatirkan temanku "

" perempuan ?"

" ya "

" kim jongin ?"

Spontan daniel membuka mata dan mengambil posisi duduk dna menatap ibunya horor. Yang ditatap hanya terkekeh kecil dan menarik tubuh sang putra untuk kembali ke posisi awal

" kuanlin yang bercerita. Selama kau tidak ada, dia bercerita jika mempunyai seorang nunaa. Dia cantik, tinggi dan senang bermain dengan kuanlin "

' tetap memijit '

" kenapa kau tidak pernah bercerita jika memiliki kekasih hmmb ?"

" ibu aku harus meralatnya "

" apa ?"

" jongin bukan kekasihku. Dia adik kelasku saat di senior high school "

Jiyoung menghentikan pijatan dan menunduk menatap daniel

" ibu sepertinya ingat. Apa dia adik kelas yang selalu kau ceritakan?"

" ya, itu kim jongin. gadis yang selalu dipanggil betty la vea "

" dia cantik, jika ibu tidak lupa. Kita pernah bertemu dengannya bukan ?"

" ya, saat hari kelulusanku "

Jiyoung mengangguk dan mengganti posisi daniel menjadi duduk membelakangi

" kami tidak berkencan. Kuanlin lebih dahulu bertemu dengan jongin. kuanlin selalu menceritakan nunaa cantik, dan aku tidak mengira jika yang ia maksud adalah jongin "

" aku pikir kalian _ "

" tidak "

Daniel mendengar dengan jelas helaan nafas kecewa dari sang ibu

" mengapa ibu terdengar kecewa ?"

" tidak "

" ibu tidak pandai berbohong "

Akhirnya daniel memutar tubuh menatap sang ibu

" ibu fikir kau sudah bisa mencari pengganti seolla "

Raut wajah lelaki bermata sipit itu berubah. Wajahnya terlihat sendu tidak seperti beberapa menit yang lalu

" maafkan aku bu "

Jiyoung tersenyum, ia mengusap pipi sang putra dan memberinya kecupan

" kau butuh waktu. Ibu tidak memaksamu. Ibu tahu, jika memberikan ibu untuk kuanlin adalah yang utama bagiku. Tapi yang menjalani adalah kau. Itupun kalau kau sudah bisa melupakan seolla. Ibu tidak akan ikut campur "

"..."

" tidurlah, ibu akan menyusul kuanlin sebelum dia membangunkan ayahmu "

Daniel tertawa kecil, memeluk ibunya sebentar dan mengecup kening wanita yang telah melahirkannya.

X

X

X

X

X

Hari minggu cerah, cuaca pagi ini cukup mendukung untuk berjalan-jalan. Mungkin pergi bersama keluarga adalah opsi paling bagus. Tapi tidka untuk jongin, gadis ini memilih bergelung diri di ranjang dengan selimut tebal dan membiarkan cahaya matahari pagi masuk ke dalam celah korden. Ia tahu kalau sekarang sudah pukul 8 pagi. Tapi ia malas sekali untuk bangun meski gaya gravitasi kamar mandi sekarang sangat kuat. Ia tidak tahan untuk tidak pergi ke kamar mandi. Pada akhirnya ia bangun dengan malas dan menuntaskan acara wajib pagi hari. Setelah tuntas ia pergi keluar kamar dan duduk di sofa single dan menyalakan TV. Beruntung acara pertama yang ia lihat adalah kartun. Moodnya sedikit naik dan jongin dengan seksama menonton nya.

Ting tong

" pagi sekali siapa yang bertamu?"

Ting tong

" baik baik, aku buka "

Jongin bangkit dari duduk dan membuka pintu.

" jongin "

" kenapa pagi sekali datang kemari "

" kau tak suka ?"

Tanya minseok ketika membuka sepatu flatnya. Wanita lebih tua itu segera masuk dan berjalan ke arah dapur

" terlalu pagi unnie. memang kau bangun jam berapa ?"

" seperti biasa "

" ayolah, bisakah kau bangun lebih siang karena hey ini akhir pekan "

" tidak aku sudah biasa. Kalau bangun siang membuat badanku pegal "

Ujar minseok dengan kedua tangan tak berhenti membuka beberapa kotak makan yang ia bawa. Jongin mengintip apa yang minseok bawa lalu duduk di hadapannya

" kau membawa apa ?"

" aku membuat nasi goreng telur. ayam goreng saus asam manis dan kimchi "

" sepagi ini kau membuatnya ?"

" ya "

Jongin memutar matanya malas dan mengangguk saja. minseok selesai memindahkan makanan ke atas piring dan membawanya ke meja makan kecil di depan TV

" ambil minum dan ayo kemari. aku lapar sekali "

" baiklah "

Jongin mengambil minum dan ikud duduk di karpet bersama minseok.

" kenapa selalu spongebob? "

" karena lucu "

" lebih lucu kau "

" itu sudah pasti "

" euwh "

" jongin, berapa lama aku tidak kemari "

" entahlah, lebih dari seminggu mungkin "

" selama itu ?"

" sepertinya "

Minseok mengangguk dan menyuapkan nasi goreng ke dalam mulut

" bagaimana dengan cerita yang kau buat? Apa sudah ada yang menelefon ?"

" belum "

" bersabarlah jong "

 _' mengangguk '_

" aah ya, aku menempati ruangmu dulu "

Jongin kali ini menoleh ke sisi kanan. Posisi mereka sama-sama menonton TV

" kau dipindahkan ?"

" hanya pindah duduk, ruangku yang lama sekatnya dibongkar. Jae saem memindahkan beberapa manekin disana "

" aah, aku tebak kau akan lebih sering bergosip dengan minah. Aah bagaimana kabar gadis itu ?"

" mereka akan menikah 2 bulan lagi "

Sambil mengunyah jongin mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil

" akhirnyaa... beruntung perusahaan tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini. lagipula semua orang tahu kalau mereka berkencan "

" kau benar "

Makan pagi mereka selesai, minseok menyuruh jongin untuk mandi sedang ia mencuci piring dan membereskan dapur.

 _Bomui narae sanaeun geu sonyeoneun_

Minseok mengelap tangan basahnya dengan kain basah dan berlari ke tas kecil. tersenyum kecil ketika melihat id penelefon. Menggeser optionhijau dan meletakkan ponselnya di telinga kanan

" halo "

 _" selamat pagi "_

Minseok tersenyum malu, aah persis seperti gadis SMA yang sedang jatuh cinta

" hmmb ya, ada apa ?"

 _" kau dimana ?"_

" dirumah temanku "

 _" pagi-pagi sekali ?"_

" eumbh, aku sudah lama tidak kemari "

 _" laki-laki perempuan?"_

" perempuan "

 _" syukurlah "_

" kenapa ?"

Kali ini minseok duduk disofa single

 _" jangan dekat dengan laki-laki manapun "_

" tidak, lagipula selama ini aku tidak pernah dekat dengan siapapun "

 _" aku tidak termasuk ?"_

" jangan kekanakan tuan rusa "

 _" aah kenapa aku melayang ?"_

" berlebihan "

Minseok mempoutkan bibir, dan tentu saja tuan rusa diseberang sana tidak melihat imutnya minseok

 _" aku ingin mengajakmu berkencan "_

" tidak bisa, hari ini aku mengajak jongin jalan-jalan "

 _" jongin ? "_

" teman perempuanku "

 _" kemana kalian akan pergi ?"_

" tidak tahu, mungkin ke taman hiburan saja. aku ingin menghiburnya karena sudah kehilangan pekerjaan "

 _" baiklah, apa perlu aku antar ?"_

" jangan berlebihan, kami bisa naik bus "

 _" baiklah, nampaknya pacarku butuh waktu wanitanya. Bersenang senanglah sayang, aku mencintaimu "_

" cheesy sekali "

 _" cepat katakan jika kau mencintaiku dan aku akan turun dari ranjang karena sehun sudah hampir mendobrak pintu kamar "_

Minseok terkikik geli dan mengikuti kemauan luhan

" aku mencintaimu, oke. Sekarang turunlah dari ranjang "

 _" baik, bye sayang "_

Dan kalimat penutup membuat minseok mematikan sambungan telefon bertepatan dengan keluarnya jongin dari kamar.

" siapa yang menelefon ?"

" pacarku "

" oh pa_ APA ? unnie sudah punya pacar ?"

 _' mengangguk '_

" tentu, hehe "

Jongin berlari ke arah minseok dan duduk diatas karpet dan menumpukan lengan kurusnya ke paha mungil minseok

" siapa laki-laki beruntung yang menjadi kekasihmu ? ooh ya tuhan, akhirnya unnieku tidak sendiri lagi "

" kenapa sakit ya jong ketika kau mengucapkannya "

" ayolah cepat katakan, siapa dia "

Minseok tersenyum malu sedang jongin sudah tidak sabar menanti sebuah nama yang akan dia dengar

" kau tahu kok siapa dia "

" siapa ?"

" pikirkan saja "

Jongin cengo. Otaknya bekerja dengan cepat. Memutar memori dan percakapan dengan minseok selama ini. ayolah siapa laki-laki yang ia kenal dan tengah berkencan dengan unnie nya ini. dan_

" APA? jangan bilang kau "

"..."

" jika tidak salah... tuan rusa ?"

Minseok tertawa kecil. lucu sekali ekspressi jongin ini. aah adik kecilnya yang semakin lama semakin manis saja. detik kemudian ia mengangguk

" jadi benar, tuan rusa. Unnie, tuan rusa, presdir lu ?"

 _' mengangguk '_

Jongin bangkit berdiri dan

" AAARRRGGHHH unniiieeee unniiie unnieee "

Jongin berteriak antara kegirangan atau terkejut 200%. Baiklah, tinggalkan jongin yang berteriak kegirangan di flat kecil ini. membiarkan para tetangga yang akan terganggu akan hal ini.

X

X

X

X

 _Kling_

 _White Oh_

 _' bisakah kita bertemu '_

 _White Oh_

 _' aku hanya ingin meluruskan semuanya '_

 _White Oh_

 _' ada yang harus kita bicarakan '_

 _White Oh_

 _' jongin, beri aku kesempatan untuk meluruskannya '_

 _White Oh_

 _' olive '_

Jongin menatap malas, ia baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar setelah seharian ini ia menemani minseok pergi ke taman hiburan. Minseok bilang, merayakan hari jadinya dengan tuan rusa.

 _White Oh_

 _' olive '_

Jongin tidak bisa mengabaikan seseorang, dia terlalu baik untuk ukuran seorang gadis buruk rupa. Aah buruk rupa, sudah sudah. Ia terlalu sadar diri

 _Olive Kim_

 _' presdir, apakah memang ada yang perlu diluruskan? Kurasa tidak '_

 _White Oh_

 _' ada, kita harus bicara '_

Jongin mengernyitkan kening, cepat sekali tuan oh ini membalas chatnya

 _White Oh_

 _' temui aku di taman sungai han. Malam ini. aku tunggu sekarang '_

Ooh ayolah, jongin sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan laki-laki ini. dia malu sekali. Benar-benar malu.

X

X

X

x

x

" kau mau kemana?"

Tanya luhan melihat adiknya memakai baju lengan panjang santai dan celana jeans

" meluruskan yang perlu diluruskan "

" APA ?"

BLAM

Luhan mengumpat tepat setelah pintu tertutup keras.

" dasar adik kurang ajar "

Sehun mengabaikan sang kakak, ia turun ke lantai basement, berlari ke arah mobil dan menyalakan mesin lalu membawa mobilnya untuk pergi menemui seseorang yang sukses memporak porandakan hatinya .

Jongin baru saja turun dari bus. Ini halte terdekat untuk menuju sungai han. Sejujurnya jongin tidak ingin kemari, tapi.. aah sudahlah. Tidak perlu dijelaskan. Ia bahkan lupa membawa jaket karena terlalu malas untuk kemari. jadi hanya baju lengan panjang dan celana training. Rambut yang ia ikat menjadi 1 dan jangan lupa kacamata hitam serta poni yang menjuntai menutupi dahi. Ini sudah pukul 9 malam, tapi nampaknya disini mempunyai slogan tersendiri. Semakin malam semakin ramai. Dan didominasi oleh pasangan muda mudi. Jongin berjalan santai dan memilih bangku yang kosong. menatap pemandangan air mancur malam dengan lampu warna warni sebagai icon dari kota Seoul. Indah sekali. Ia mengecek ponsel, takut bila ada notifikasi tapi nihil. Tidak ada apa-apa disana. Tapi detik kemudian, ia mendengar suara sepatu yang digunakan untuk berlari mendekat. Jongin menoleh ke sisi kiri, kemudian ia bangkit. Presdir oh sudah datang, ia berlari tergesa-gesa untuk menghampirinya. Seperti seorang kekasih yang mempunyai janji untuk bertemu. sehun berdiri dihadapan jongin dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Jongin mundur beberapa langkah agar mereka tidak sedekat ini.

" selamat malam presdir "

Jongin menunduk tidak berani menunjukkan mukanya pada sehun.

Mereka duduk di bangku yang ditempati oleh jongin tadi. Duduk berjauhan dan sehun merutuki itu.

" yang aku katakan kemarin benar. White oh adalah aku. aku tidak ingin menjelaskan secara detail lagi. Yang menemukan ponsel dan buku sketsamu adalah aku. aku mengetahuinya dari itu. "

" terima kasih presdir "

Sehun ingin rasanya mencomoot tittle presdir dalam dirinya. aah jadi ini yang luhan rasakan. Tittle presdir menghalangi dirinya dengan orang yang ia kasihi

" aku minta maaf atas ucapanku tempo lalu "

" tidak, kau benar "

"..."

" maksudku, ucapan presdir itu benar. Dan aku sadar itu "

" aku tidak bermaksud mengucapkannya "

" aku pria yang baik presdir. Aku menyukai kejujuranmu "

Sehun tersenyum sedikit. Benar-benar sedikit begitu mendengar pujian dari jongin.

" sekarang presdir tahu, apa alasanku tetap bertahan dengan keadaanku adalah aku berjanji kepada tuan oh untuk menjadi diri sendiri. Itu membuatku nyaman "

"..."

" aku mengorbankan pekerjaanku. Awalnya aku mengatakan jika aku bodoh. Tapi ternyata, tidak. bekerja disana tidak cocok untukku. Terima kasih presdir "

Kali ini jongin menoleh, menunjukkan wajah polosnya untuk ditatap sehun. ia tersenyum kecil dan kembali menatap ke depan

Sehun seperti kedelai bodoh yang masih berharap jongin akan lunak terhadapnya. Ia terlalu dalam menyakiti hati orang yang bahkan tidak pernah ia dekati secara nyata, dan tidak pernah membuatnya bosan di dunia maya. Jongin itu istimewa.

" sehun "

Sehun dan jongin menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Mata elang sehun membola, mengapa gadis ini ada di sungai han malam-malam seperti ini. sana datang bersama anjing puddle berwarna cokelat di bawahnya. Menatap bingung ke arah 2 orang berbeda gender

" apa yang kau lakukan disini "

Tanya sana. Ia melirik ke belakang, lebih tepatnya ke arah jongin

" apa kau... "

" presdir, selamat malam. terima kasih atas kopi hangatnya "

Jongin pamit undur, tapi sebelum ia bisa mengejar jongin yang sudah berjalan cepat. Sana terlebih dahulu mencengkeram erat lengan sehun. jongin sudah jauh, aah sial.

" sehun, siapa dia "

Sehun menoleh dan melepas paksa cengkraman tangan sana

" jangan ikut campur urusanku "

Sana terkejut. Ia sampai tidak sadar melepaskan tali anjing puddlenya membuat anjing itu lari menjauh dari keduanya. Sehun menatap nyalang sana, tidak peduli jika ia perempuan yang pernah ia cintai

" sehun aku_ "

" kita sudah berakhir, tidak ada kesempatan kedua "

"..."

" jika itu yang ingin kau katakan, aku mengatakannya terlebih dahulu. Dan kau harus tahu itu, sana "

Sehun sedikit berteriak, membuat sana takut dan hampir menangis. Tidak menyangka ia akan mendapat penolakan lebih cepat dari yang ia duga. Bahkan sekarang, laki-laki yang masih ia cintai pergi meninggalkannya sendiri dengan air mata yang tidak bisa dibendung lagi.

" mengapa mendapatkanmu kembali begitu susah?"

X

X

X

X

" haloo "

 _" bangun anak nakal, kau sudah membuat ayah dan ibumu berdiri di depan apartemen lebih dari 30 menit "_

" WHAT "

Luhan membuka mata lebar dan melempar selimutnya. Ia sedang bermimpi indah bersama kekasihnya, namun tiba-tiba negara api menyerang. Membuka pintu kamar dan berlari secepat kilat menuju pintu utama.

 _Ceklek_

" ayah i_ "

 _Ctak_

" anak nakal, ini pukul berapa dan kau masih tidur "

Omel nyonya Oh pada anak sulungnya. Ketiganya masuk ke dalam apartemen dan segera saja nyonya oh melepas raincoat cokelatnya dan memutar tubuhnya menatap isi apartemen

" kemana adikmu ?"

" kantor "

" dan kau ti_ "

" aku sudah menyelesaikan semuanya "

" good job son "

Ucap tuan oh menepuk pundak si sulung.

" luhan, ambilkan ibu air atau apapun. Ibu haus sekali "

" aah aku lupa "

Luhan segera ke dapur, membuka jus jeruk botolan dan menuangkan isinya ke gelas. Memberikan pada ayah dan ibunya.

" cukup rapi dan bersih. Kau membereskan semuanya? Aah ibu tidak percaya, kau dan sehun sama saja "

" ada pembantu setiap 2 hari sekali "

" baguslah "

" ibu mau istirahat. Kurasa perjalanan dari swiss kemari sangat melelahkan "

" sebentar lagi, kau sudah menyiapkan kamar ?"

" tentu saja, bahkan aku memilihkan sprei bagus menurut kekasihku "

" ooh terima ka_ tunggu. Apa kau bilang ?"

Luhan terkekeh dan duduk melipat kakinya. Nyonya oh yang awalnya duduk diseberang, segera berlari dan duduk disamping sang putra

" hey siapa dia, mengapa kau tidak menceritakannya pada ibu ?"

Ucap nyonya oh dengan antusias

" sayang ja_"

" ssshh, sayang diamlah. Bawa masuk saja koper-koper kita "

Tuan oh cemberut, istrinya kalau sudah menyangkut masalah kekasih kedua putranya akan begitu semangat. Jadi ia lebih memilih membawa masuk 2 koper besarnya ke dalam kamar apartemen

" siapa-siapa dia luhan ?"

" minseok, namanya kim minseok "

" aaaww, namanya bagus sekali. Apa dia cantik ?"

" tentu saja cantik, tapi dia lebih mendekati imut. Dia imut seperti tupai "

" mana mana, apa kau punya fotonya "

Luhan mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam kamar, mengambil ponsel dan mengotak atiknya. Membuka galeri, dan memberikan foto candid minseok yang diam-diam luhan ambil saat kemarin mereka melakukan kencan perdana

" ini "

" astaga, kau mengencani anak dibawah umur eoh . dasar nakal "

" ibu, tidak. wajahnya saja kelewat muda. Padahal kita seumuran "

" APA ?"

" kenapa kekasihmu cantik sekali, ya tuhan "

" sayang berhenti berteriak "

Nyonya oh melirik tajam suaminya.

" ceritakan tentangnya luhan "

Ucap nyonya oh dengan masih menggeser galeri luhan yang menunjukkan beberapa foto minseok. luhan menceritakan nya dari awal sampai akhir. Tidak terlewat sedikitpun

" jadi dia karyawanmu sendiri "

 _'mengangguk'_

" astaga, rusaku sudah punya pacar "

" bagaimana menurut ibu ?"

Nyonya oh menoleh dan menatap putranya

" jika itu yang terbaik untuk putraku, ibu tidak bisa ikut campur. Kau dan sehun bebas memilih siapa pendampingmu kelak "

" kenapa ibu tidak seperti wanita-wanita sosialita yang lain siih "

" kau ingin ibu seperti itu?"

" tidak "

" makanya diam "

Luhan mempoutkan bibir. Ibunya ini unik, mungil, cantik, berkulit susu seperti adiknya dan yang terpenting berhati malaikat. Ia ingat jika sehun mempunyai nama panggilan sendiri untuk ibu mereka.

" ayah dan ibu akan lama disini ?"

" well, 2 minggu cukup "

" serius ?"

" ya, kau tak suka "

" tidak, aku suka sekali ayah "

Tuan oh membuat gesture terserah, ia menyalakan TV dan menikmati acaranya. Luhan menoleh menatap sang ibu

" ibu, tolong bantu sehun. ia sedikit rumit dengan kisah cintanya "

" tentu saja, dan jangan lupa untuk membawa kekasihmu kemari "

Luhan tersenyum dan memeluk wanita cantiknya ini. jangan lupa ia bisa melihat naga marah di seberang sana.

X

X

X

X

Kuanlin berlari di sepanjang lorong agar cepat sampai di ruangan sang ayah. Tas besarnya bergoyang ke kanan dan ke kiri. Begitu sampai di pintu utama, kuanlin melompat beberapa kali agar bisa menggapai gagang pintu.

Ceklek

" AYAH "

Kuanlin berhasil membuka pintu sebelum paman jung membantunya membuka. Ia berlari menuju sang ayah yang tengah berbincang dengan wanita muda yang begitu ia kenal

" hy sayang "

Sekretaris muda tersebut mundur beberapa langkah dari tempat duduk daniel, memberi ruang untuk ayah dan anak.

Hup

" auch, kau semakin berat sayang "

" hihihi, hy bibi umji "

" hy kuanlin "

Kuanlin tersenyum pada sekretaris sang ayah.

" presdir, kita bisa membicarakannya nan_ "

" tidak tunggu sebentar "

Daniel memperbaiki posisi sang anak agar menghadapnya

" sayang, tunggu ayah di sofa. Ayah hanya sebentar "

" lalu apa kuanlin bica belmain dengan bibi umji ?"

" bibi umji sedang sibuk, sayang "

" eumbh, baiklah "

Kuanlin turun dari pangkuan sang ayah dan berjalan memeluk kaki mungil umji

" kuanlin lindu cekali dengan bibi "

" bibi juga rindu kuanlin "

Umji mengusak sayang rambut sang putra presdir serta memberikan senyum manis. kuanlin duduk di sofa bersama paman jung dan mengeluarkan krayon serta buku mewarnainya.

Umji keluar dari ruangan dan segera duduk di kursinya. Menghela nafas kecil dan tersenyum. membuka dokumen yang baru saja di tandatangani oleh daniel dengan sebuah senyuman yang tak lepas dari bibir.

PIP PIP

" ya presdir "

 _" umji, bisa kau pesankan kuanlin pizza reguler dengan tambahan topping keju mozarella "_

" baik presdir "

Umji menutup telefonnya. Menghela nafas kecil dan tersenyum kembali. menarik sebuah foto yang ia sembunyikan di balik foto keluarga.

Daniel mengusap bibir belepotan kuanlin yang penuh dengan saus. Putranya makan dengan lahap dan selalu tersenyum.

" ayah tidak akan minta baby, habiskan semuanya "

" kuanlin cidak abic yah "

" kalau begitu berikan bibi umji sepotong "

" aduh lupa "

Kuanlin menepuk kening melempar potongan pizzanya dan mengambil potongan pizza dan sehelai tissue

" sayang kau mau kemana ?"

" membeli bibi picca "

Kuanlin berlari keluar ruangan dengan melompat kecil di gagang pintu.

" bibi umji bibi umji "

Umji yang tengah mengetik sesuatu di komputer menghentikan kegiatannya dan melepas kacamata bundar.

" hy kuanlin "

" ini "

Kuanlin menyodorkan potongan pizza kepada umji dengan bibir penuh sausnya. Umji tersenyum dan menarik sehelai tissue. Menerima pizza tersebut dan mengusap bibir mungil kuanlin

" tuan muda sudah bersih, terima kasih pizza nya "

" cama-cama. Bibi umji cepelti jongin nunaa. Cuka mengucap bibil belepotan kuanlin"

" ya ?"

Belum sempat umji terkejut dengan sebuah nama, kuanlin sudah lebih dulu berlari menuju pintu utama.

X

X

X

X

X

" ayah, jongin nunaa kemana ? kuanlin lindu cekali "

" ayah juga belum bertemu dengan jongin nunaa "

" kuanlin lindu, apa nunaa bica datcang ke lumah lagi? "

" akan ayah telefon nanti "

" ayah janji "

Daniel berhenti berjalan dan menatap putranya yang sedang ia gendong. Mereka tengah berjalan menuju basement by the way

" tentu saja sayang "

" telima kacih "

Daniel tersenyum mengecup pipi tembab kuanlin dan membuka kunci mobil dan membuka pintu. Kuanlin tersenyum kecil dan memajukan diri ketika sang ayah sudah masuk ke dalam mobil.

" sayang, duduklah dengan benar. Ayah tidak mau kau jatuh lagi seperti kemarin "

" ay ay captain "

Kuanlin duduk dengan benar, menarik sabuk pengaman dan menguncinya

"cudah "

" baiklah, kita pulaang "

Teriak daniel dengan kegirangan. Mereka keluar dari basement dan daniel mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan sedang. Kuanlin menatap ke kiri, jendela kaca lebih tepatnya. Berhenti sebentar, antri di gerbang utama untuk menunjukkan surat kendaraan. Meski ia seorang presdir, Daniel tetap mematuhi peraturan yang ada di perusahaan ini. ikut antri bersama mobil karyawan yang lain. tidak mungkin jika ia menerobos jalan hanya karena ia seorang petinggi?

" ayah, itu bibi umji "

Teriak si kecil dengan menunjuk umji yang berjalan mendekati halte

" ayah, ajak bibi umji naik mobil belcama "

Daniel menoleh ke sisi kiri. Aah benar, itu umji. Mungkin memberinya tumpangan tidak masalah. Daniel selesai menunjukkan surat kendaraan dan membelokkan mobil ke arah kanan. Berhenti tepat di depan halte dan menekan tombol untuk menurunkan kaca.

" BIBI UMJI "

" kuanlin, presdir, selamat sore "

Umji membungkuk sedikit menunjukkan tata kramanya. Daniel tersenyum dan sedikit menunduk membalas sapaan umji

" bibi ayo macuk macuk, pulang belcama "

" eoh ?"

" umji, masuklah. Kita pulang bersama "

Umji menunjukkan wajah bingung dengan mata bulatnya. Daniel tidak sabar, ia takut bus segera datang dan ia akan membuat para penumpang bus menggerutu. Ia pun keluar dari mobil, dan menarik tangan kiri umji agar masuk ke pintu depan penumpang

" presdir "

Umji masih terkejut dengan perlakuan daniel yang begitu sopan

" yeay pulang belcama bibi "

Daniel masuk terakhir, ia bahkan menarik sabuk pengaman umji memuat gadis yang lebih muda 3 tahun dari daniel terkejut.

Klik

" baiklah, kita pulang "

Daniel mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan sedang, suasana begitu hening kecuali kuanlin yang sibuk ber ' waaah ' ria karena perjalanan mereka melewati taman bermain anak-anak terluas.

" ayah, becok kuanlin mau belmain dicana "

Tunjuk si kecil ke arah taman bermain

" bersama paman jung ?"

" tidak, tapi belcama ayah "

" ayah usahakan "

Kuanlin mengangguk lucu. Membuat umji tersenyum kecil. daniel mengalihkan pandnagan dari sang anak kepada umji

" umji, apa kau mau mampir ke suatu tempat dulu "

" aah aku? tidak presdir langsung pulang saja. kuanlin mungkin sudah lelah "

" baiklah kalau begitu "

Mobil mewah tersebut sudah sampai di depan flat umji. Daniel mematikan mesin dan membuka pintu mobil. umji tidak sadar, dia masih membuka sabuk pengaman dan tiba-tiba nafasnya tercekat. Daniel dengan gentle, membukakan pintu mobil dengan tangan kanan terulur. Umji memandang telapak tangan tersebut dan menatap presdirnya. Dengan malu-malu, umji menerima uluran tangan daniel untuk keluar dari dalam mobil.

" presdir terima kasih atas tumpangannya "

" tak masalah, lagipula arah jalan kita sama "

" maaf jika merepotkan "

" tidak, jangan meminta maaf umji. Kau sudah bekerja keras, bagiku ini hanya sebagian kecil dari ucapan terima kasihku "

Umji tersenyum kecil dan menoleh ke sisi belakang penumpang. Kuanlin dalam posisi tidur, ia jadi tidak bisa mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

" dia tertidur, akan aku sampaikan salammu untuknya "

" eoh ?"

" masuklah, aku harus pergi "

Keduanya saling membungkuk dan kemudian mobil daniel melaju meninggalkannya sendiri disini.

" jika seperti ini, bagaimana caraku untuk tidak mencintainya ?"

X

X

X

X

X

Daniel membawa segelas susu hangat ke kamar sang putra. Kuanlin melewatkan makan malam, jadi sebagai gantinya ia membawa susu hangat dan buah untuk sang putra. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan, kuanlin akan menolak makan nasi jika sudah larut malam.

" sayang, sedang apa?"

" cidak ada "

" kau melamun ?"

'menggeleng'

" lantas "

Daniel meletakkan bakinya dan ikut masuk ke dalam selimut hangat sang putra

" kuanlin lindu ayah "

" hey "

Daniel terkejut, mengapa pula putranya tiba-tiba memeluknya erat seperti ini.

" kuanlin "

" eumbh ?"

" ada apa? "

" cidak ada "

" manja sekali "

" kuanlin lindu ibu "

Tubuh lelaki dewasa itu menegang, mendengar sebuah kata sakral dari putranya adalah pertanda buruk bagi daniel. Ia bahkan tidak berani menunduk untuk melihat putranya

" ingin pelgi ke makam becok hali minggu dengan ayah "

" kenapa tiba-tiba hmmb ?"

Memeluk putranya dan mengecup keningnya

" lindu caja. Cudah lama cidak kecana. Ibu cama ayah minho. Minggu becok kecana ya yah "

" tentu sayang "

Daniel mengenalkan minho sebagai ayah. Kuanlin tentunya tidak akan paham jika dia cerita dengan yang sebenarnya. Ia hanya mengatakan kalau ayah minho adalah teman baik ayah dan ibu, jadi kuanlin boleh memanggilnya ayah. Kuanlin hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti ucapan sang ayah

" ayah, Bicakah jongin nunaa menjadi ibu kuanlin?"

Daniel masuk ke dalam kamar, menutup pintu dengan perlahan dan bersandar sebentar di belakang pintu. Menghela nafas sebentar dan berjalan menuju ranjang. Merebahkan diri dan menatap langit kamar. Rentetan pertanyaan hari ini cukup memberatkan dirinya. kuanlin masih akan berumur 4 tahun, dan ya itu pertanyaan wajar mengenai seorang sosok yang selalu menjadi pendampingnya sejak lahir selain sosok ayah. Kuanlin membutuhkan figur seorang ibu, meski daniel berusaha menjadi ayah dan ibu, tapi seorang anak mempunyai pemikiran lain. apalagi ibunya kemarin membahas mengenai pendamping untuknya. Jujur, seolla adalah sosok yang sangat sulit ia lupakan. Cinta pertama dan pacar pertama. Daniel begitu mencintai gadisnya meski ia tahu bagaimana perlakuan seolla padanya. Apa ini sudah saatnya untuk ia membuka hati? Ia tidak boleh egois, jika ia tidak membutuhkan seorang pendamping. Bagaimana dengan kuanlin yang sejak lahir tidak pernah mempunyai memori indah dengannya?

X

X

X

X

Jongin merasa lapar malam ini, tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa ia makan. Ia lupa kalau isi lemari es memang hampir kosong beberapa hari yang lalu. Memang sudah saatnya ia pergi belanja, tapi ia lupa karena banyak sekali kejadian tidak terduga. Dengan jaket, baju lengan panjang dan celana training, jongin pergi ke luar flat untuk membeli beberapa makanan. Jalanan begitu sepi disini, beruntung flatnya dekat dengan jalan raya, jadi ia tidak perlu khawatir. Tapi, baru beberapa kali melangkah keluar dari flat, tubuhnya membeku melihat laki-laki berdiri disana dengan bersandar di mobil. jongin memutar tubuh tapi terlambat, laki-laki itu sudah menarik lengannya untuk berhadapan. Jongin mendongak dan kedua mata itu beradu.

" aku hanya ingin minta maaf, mengapa sangat sulit ?"

" aku sudah memaafkanmu presdir "

" ti_ "

Kruukk

Sehun mengernyitkan kening, apa itu suara perutnya? Tapi mungkin benar, sehun sudah disana selama 3 jam. Berharap malam ini jongin keluar dari flat. Tapi disisi lain, ia mendapati jongin yang menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jadi ini suara perut sehun atau jongin

" mungkin dengan makan malam bisa membantu "

" tidak tidak "

Terlambat nini, kau sudah berada di genggaman tuan oh dan kau harus menurutinya.

Sehun tidak tahu harus membawa jongin kemana. mata elangnya menatap sebuah kedai di seberang jalan. Setelah melewati zebra cross, sehun masuk ke dalam kedai dan memesan 2 porsi bibimbab. Jongin masih diam tidak berani menatap mantan presdirnya. Ya tuhan, ini salah sehun. ya ini salah sehun.

" olive, atau aku bisa memanggilmu jo _"

" kim jongin, presdir "

" mengapa aku tidak boleh memanggilmu olive ?"

"..."

" aah, apa hanya tuan oh yang boleh memanggilmu olive "

Jongin menatap tidak suka pada sehun. ia mengerutkan kening dan menghela nafas

" aah ternyata kau tidak suka "

" olive atau jongin. 1 orang yang sama bukan ?"

" presdir tahu itu "

" bisa kau hilangkan panggilanmu itu ?"

" maaf presdir, aku tidak bisa "

" aku lebih senang jika kau memanggilku tuan oh "

Jongin berterima kasih ketika pelayan membawakan pesanan mereka.

" makanlah, aku tahu kau lapar "

" terima kasih, tapi presdir tidak perlu mela_"

" aku mencintaimu "

Jongin menatap tidak percaya dengan ucapan sehun. ia menatap lelaki itu dengan kening berkerut.

" kau mencintai olive presdir "

" aku memang mencintai olive, tapi aku lebih mencintaimu "

" tapi aku tidak "

Jawab jongin dengan cepat, ia tidak ingin ada kesalah pahaman diantara mereka. Ia merutuki bibirnya yang berucap jika mencintai tuan oh tempo lalu. Jika tahu tuan oh adalah mantan presdirnya, lebih baik jongin tenggelam di ribuan madu winnie the pooh.

" kau mencintaiku dan aku tahu "

" mengapa presdir bisa menyimpulkannya seperti itu "

" kau sendiri yang berkata padaku, olive "

" lupakan jika aku pernah mengatakannya, presdir "

" tapi aku tidak main-main dengan ucapanku tempo hari "

" dan kau main-main dengan ucapanmu saat itu "

Jawab jongin dengan nada sedikit meninggi. Ia tidak lagi menghormati laki-laki yang bukan lagi menjadi bosnya.

" kau masih mengingatnya "

"..."

" itu karena aku kecewa ketika tahu sosok olive adalah seorang yang pernah aku sakiti. Aku kecewa karena olive yang aku bayangkan tidak sesuai "

"..."

" wanita tinggi, putih, cantik, seksi dan berkelas. Bukan gadis berkulit tan, nerd dan kuno sepertimu "

"..."

" pikiranku terlalu pendek saat itu sampai aku memecatmu karena alasan yang bodoh. Tapi kau harus tahu, jauh dalam hatiku. Ucapanku saat kita saling mengirim pesan, adalah jawab paling jujur yang pernah aku utarakan. Jadi dirimu sendiri "

"..."

" dengan memecatmu, aku bisa melupakan bayang-bayang olive dan aku bisa mencari gadis lain yang lebih daripada olive. Tapi nyatanya, sekarang. aku bahkan mengejarmu sampai aku rela menunggu di dalam mobil selama lebih dari 3 jam hanya untuk melihatmu keluar dari flat "

BRAK

Jongin menggebrak meja, membuat beberapa pelanggan yang lain menoleh ke arah mereka. Jongin menatap sehun nyalang. Sehun sedikit terkejut tapi ia bisa mengendalikan diri. Ia pun berdiri dan tatapan matanya beradu dengan sehun

" aku menyesal pernah mengenal white oh, dan aku menyesal pernah mengatakan aku mencintaimu "

X

X

X

X

Tebeceh

" _jongin, i.. ini kau?"_

" _apa aku aneh ?"_

" _nunaa ciapa? Kuanlin cidak kenal "_

" _ini jongin nunaa "_

" _kau cantik. Tapi aku menyukaimu yang dulu "_

" _jika kau tahu aku seperti ini, akan berbeda kisah bukan ?"_

" _tidak, ini tetap seperti dongeng cinderella "_

 _" ya, cinderella buruk rupa "_

X

X

X

X

Udah, udah yaa.. ini udah fast update kan. Bertepatan sama ultahnya si Nini...

Yeaayy, happy bday Nini nya oh Sehun, semoga makin semox yee.. duuhh aku jadi kangen kamu jaman CMB. Pink hair cucok banget buat kamu. Badan masih belum segede ini, dan manis banget.. aahh emes emes.. pokoknya bear kesayangan sehun ini manis selalu.

S : iya dong nun, kan bini aku

J : iiissh hunnie apaan siih *malu-malu bear*

N : dilarang umbar kemesraan juseyo +_+

S : yeee,, iri yaa

N : bacod +_+

Okelaaah, sampai disini yaa.. pokoknya nunaa udah fast apdate. Gmw bikin kalian lama-lama nunggu kayag ff kemarin. Ada yang sampai lumutan + lupa jalan cerita. Wkwkwk

Annyeong pay pay, sekali lagi, HAPPY BDAY NINI muah muah


	11. Chapter 11

Minseok berjalan masuk ke dalam lobby kantor, setelah absen, ia tidak segera masuk ke dalam ruangan. Ia masih mengantuk dan hanya tidur selama 3 jam. Akhir bulan adalah hal yang paling minseok benci. Ia harus membuat laporan bulanan di divisinya. Minseok mendapat tanggung jawab besar setelah sunye sunbaenim resign. Jadilah minseok yang ditunjuk akan tugas tersebut. Akhirnya ia berjalan ke arah dapur, membuat kopi mungkin bisa membuatnya terjaga sampai jam pulang nanti.

" selamat pagi nonaa "

" hy shin "

" perlu bantuan ?"

" tidak, perlu. Kau bisa melanjutkan pekerjaanmu "

" baiklah nonaa "

Shin, salah satu office boy perusahaan, keluar dari dapur dengan membawa sapu dan juga perlengkapan lebersihan yang lain.

Piip piip

Minseok hampir saja tertidur jika saja suara mesin kopi terdengar. Ia mematikan mesin kopi dan mengambil salah satu gelas untuk menyeduh kopi

" hoooaaahhm, aku ngantuk sekali "

Setelah mengaduk dan merasa pas dengan tingkat kemanisan kopi, minseok membawanya ke meja. Ia tidak segera kembali ke ruangan, tapi malah merebahkan kepalanya di meja. Ia benar-benar mengantuk. Tidur 30 menit mungkin cukup. Benar saja, belum ada 1 menit, minsoek sudah berkelana kea lam mimpi.

Sementara itu, luhan mendadak cemas. Sejak semalam minseok tidak bisa dihubungi, ia juga tidak bisa datang ke flat kekasihnya. Karena minseok melarang keras luhan untuk datang ke flat. Ia menganut adat yang sangat kental meski minseok sejak lahir hidup di panti. Oleh karena itu, luhan selalu kesal jika tidak berhasil mengantar minseok pulang. kekasihnya memilih untuk menaiki bus. Luhan memakirkan mobil di depan pintu masuk perusahaan. Sudah ada security yang akan memindahkan mobil luhan ke basement. Biasanya, luhan jarang sekali melakukan hal seperti ini kecuali dalam keadaan mendesak. Setelah berterima kasih dan menyerahkan kunci, ia segera saja menaiki lift dan berhenti di lantai 3. Berlari ke lorong melewati beberapa ruang dan sampailah di ruangan minseok. kantor masih sangat sepi, tentu saja ini pukul 6 pagi. dan siapa yang akan datang ke kantor sepagi ini kecuali office boy yang tengah berganti shift. Kantor juga dimulai pukul 8 pagi.

" presdir, selamat pagi "

Luhan menoleh, ia balas membungkuk pada salah 1 office boy. Ia mengernyitkan kening dan membaca name tag di baju seragam.

" presdir, ada yang bisa saya bantu ?"

" tidak, terima kasih. Kembalilah bekerja "

" baik presdir "

Luhan segera meninggalkan ruangan minseok dan keluar dari sana. Tapi langkah kakinya tertahan ia pun membalik badan dan melihat Shin, office boy tersebut, yang tengah menyapu.

" siapa namamu ?"

Shin menoleh dan sedikit membungkukkan tubuh

" shin presdir "

" jangan membungkuk, bersikap biasa saja "

 _'menegakkan tubuh'_

" apa hanya kau yang datang kemari ?"

" ada 4 office boy, dan 3 office girl. Mereka sudah bertugas masing-masing dan noona kim ada di dapur "

" kim ?"

" ya, presdir. Nonaa kim yang baru saja dipindahkan ke divisi desain. Nonaa kim minseok "

" sepagi ini dia masuk ?"

" nonaa kim Nampak kelelahan, mungkin sedang berisitirahat di dapur "

" aah baiklah, terima kasih banyak "

Luhan segera berlari meninggalkan Shin yang menatapnya bingung. Untuk apa presdirnya datang ke ruangan karyawan.

" aneh sekali, kenapa presdir datang kemari ?"

Shin menggeleng pelan, dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Luhan berlari ke dapur lantai 3. Setiap lantai di fasilitasi dapur, kamar mandi bahkan ruang santai. Berlari ke ruangan paling pojok dan membuka pintu perlahan. Aah benar saja, itu minseok yang tidur dengan damai beralasankan tas kecil. Lucu sekali, pipinya yang tampak lebih menonjol dari apapun dan juga bibir merah muda yang ingin sekali luhan kecup. Menetralkan nafas, luhan menutup pintu dapur dan duduk di samping minseok. mengusap pelan pipi bulat minseok dan membelai rambut madunya.

" eungh "

Minseok sedikit terganggu, ia mengubah posisi kepalanya menjadi membelakangi luhan.

" tidur saja cantik, apalagi kau bangun "

Cup

Bonus, luhan memberi bonus kecupan di pucuk kepala minseok. hingga akhirnya ia membangunkan minseok. tidak tega melihat kekasihnya tidur seperti ini. Ia pasti kelelahan.

" min "

 _'menepuk pelan pundak minseok'_

" sayang, bangunlah "

" eungh "

 _Puk puk puk_

" eungh, shin beri aku waktu 5 menit lagi "

" aku bukan shin "

 _Puk puk puk_

" bangunlah sebentar "

" eungh. Shin jangan ganggu "

Dengan tidak sabar, luhan mengangkat kepala minseok meletakkannya di pundak. Minseok yang merasa tidurnya terganggu segera membuka mata dan

" ARGH LUHAN oops "

Spontan saja minseok berteriak dan menutup mulutnya. Bagaimana jika nanti ada karyawan lain yang melihat mereka?

" presdir, apa yang kau lakukan disini ?"

" kau kelelahan? Kenapa masuk kerja ?"

Jawabnya dengan mengacuhkan pertanyaan minseok

" aku lelah, baru tidur beberapa jam dan memilih datang pagi-pagi. ada yang belum selesai "

" pekerjaan apa ?"

Ucapnya dengan menarik pundak minseok, bermaksud agar kekasihnya bisa menumpukan kepalanya di pundak.

" evaluasi bulanan "

Jawab minseok sambil menggelengkan kepala, menolak undangan luhan agar bersandar di pundak. Bahkan ia memilih memposisikan kepalanya seperti semula

" jangan tidur disini, tidur saja di ruanganku "

" tidak mau "

" hey kenapa? Kau bisa sakit tidur disini "

" presdir, apa kau lupa kita ada dimana ?"

Minseok masih tidak beranjak dari rebahan di meja. Lupakan sopan santun kepada atasan, ini suruhan luhan. Ia tidak ingin minseok terlalu menghormatinya ketika berdua di kantor

" aku tahu, tapi aku tidak mau melihatmu kesakitan dengan tidur beralaskan tas kecilmu "

" aku baik-baik saja presdir, kembalilah ke ruangan. Aku tidak mau ada yang melihatmu "

Luhan menghela nafas. Baiklah ia akan menuruti ucapan minseok kali ini

" baiklah, aku akan memberimu ijin ½ hari. Pukul 1 nanti kau bisa pulang "

" terima kasih "

Luhan mendekat dan mengecup pipi bulat minseok sebelum pergi dari sana. Tapi sebelumnya_

" sayang, ibu ingin bertemu. Nanti akan datang ke kantor dan kau harus siap-siap "

" eumbh,, APA ?"

Luhan menghiraukan teriakan minseok, keluar dari dapur dan berjalan dengan senyum menawan. Mengabaikan minseok yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

X

X

X

X

Benar apa yang dikata luhan. Presdir Oh dan nyonya Oh datang ke perusahaan. Dengan pakaian berkelas keduanya berjalan sambil menyapa beberapa pegawai yang berpapasan dengan mereka. Nyonya oh begitu bersemangat ketika tahu akan menemui calon menantunya. Mereka berjalan tanpa kaki tangan tuan atau nyonya oh. Hanya mereka berdua. Setelah menaiki lift, nonaa jung, sekretaris presdir lu menyapa mereka

" selamat pagi presdir oh, nyonya oh "

" selamat pagi cantik. Kau semakin cantik saja nonaa "

" terima kasih nyonya "

Soyeon tersenyum kecil ketika di puji oleh nyonya oh

" presdir lu, apa ada "

" ada presdir, silahkan masuk "

Soyeon mengantar keduanya sampai ke pintu depan.

 _Knock knock_

 _Ceklek_

" presdir, permisi. Presdir oh dan nyonya oh sudah datang "

" terima kasih soyeon "

" silahkan presdir "

Soyeon dengan sopan membuka pintu lebih lebar agar kedua orang penting tersebut dapat masuk

" soyeon, apa kau sedang hamil ?"

" eoh? Iya nyonya "

" argh yifan, lihat dia sedang mengandung "

Soyeon dengan malu-malu menutupi perutnya yang dipandang antusias oleh nyonya oh

" sudah masuk bulan ke berapa ?"

" 4 bulan presdir "

" ambil lah cuti jika sudah masuk bulan ke-8. Jangan terlalu sering beraktifitas. Akan aku kirimkan vitamin untuk kandunganmu nonaa "

Soyeon tersenyum lebar, ia bersyukur, semua presdir disini begitu perhatian terhadap karyawan mereka apalagi nyonya oh

" terima kasih nyonya atas kebaikan anda "

" baiklah, kami masuk dulu nonaa "

Ucap luhan dan ketiganya segera masuk setelah sang ibu mengusap baby tummy sekretaris putranya.

Ketiganya sudah duduk di sofa. Dengan ditemani minuman hangat dari office boy yang baru saja mengantarkan minuman kepada mereka serta beberapa camilan. Tuan Oh mengambil minumannya dan menatap sang putra.

" bagaimana dengan perusahaan ?"

" stabil, ada peningkatan 2,7% dari quartal pertama. Tidak ada kendala sejauh ini "

" desain musim panas tahun lalu masih digemari oleh beberapa orang. Bahkan ayah mendengar, kalau rihanna memasan desain khusus untuk acara ulang tahunnya "

" ya, masih kita kerjakan. Semuanya baik-baik saja "

" baguslah, tidak salah jika ayah memulangkanmu kemari. Setelah semua orang disingkirkan, kita kembali bangkit "

" bisakah kalian tidak berbicara tentang pekerjaan ?"

Nyonya oh menyela pembicaran ayah dan anak dengan mata berputar. Tuan oh menghela nafas dan menyamankan diri di sofa empuk berwarna cokelatnya. Istrinya berulah

" kalian lupa kalau ibu kemari untuk bertemu dengan kekasihmu ? "

" sayang ini masih di jam ker_ "

" a a… tidak dengan menantuku. Jangan menyelaku yifan, apa kau tidak ingin segera menimang cucu "

 _Bruuusshh_

" uhhuuk uhhuk uhhuuk "

" lihat sayang, ini semua ulahmu "

" kenapa aku ?"

Luhan mengambil beberapa lembar tissue dan mengusap bibirnya karena telah menyemburkan teh hangat kearah kedua orang tuanya

" luhan, kau jorok sekali. Eeewwhh "

" uhuuk uhhuk uhhuk, ibu kau uhuk keterlaluan uhuuk uhhuk "

Joonmyeon, ibu dari luhan dan sehun segera bangkit dan menepuk pundak putra sulungnya

" kenapa harus terkejut jika kau memang akan menikah dengannya "

" terlalu cepat, aduuhh ibu sakiiit jangan memukulku "

" ibu sudah tua, ibu butuh cucu "

Ucap nyonya oh dengan menepuk punggung atas luhan dengan keras.

" ayah "

Yifan menghendikkan bahu tidak mau tahu mengenai ibu dan anaknya.

" jangan minta tolong ayahmu, kalian bertiga memang sama saja. Ibu menyesal melahirkan anak laki-laki jika jadinya kalian nakal sekali saat kecil sampai sekarang "

" ibuuuu "

" jangan ber aegyo. Kau tidak lucu "

 _'pout'_

" panggil kekasihmu kemari "

" dia masih ada pekerjaan bu "

" baiklah, ajak dia makan siang "

" dia akan pulang lebih cepat, aku yang memberinya ijin "

" baiklah, ibu pulang "

Joonmyeon mengambil tas dan berjalan menjauhi keduanya. Yifan sampai melempar ponsel melihat tingkah absurd istrinya. Ia berjalan cepat dan menarik tangan sang istri

" luhan akan memanggil kekasihnya "

X

X

X

X

" apa aku membuat kesalahan ?"

" aku tidak tahu "

Soyeon melempar tatapan kasihan, sedang Minseok menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sebenarnya bukan ini yang ia pikirkan, ia hanya takut bertemu dengan tuan dan nyonya oh. Soyeon mengusap tangan minseok, memberinya semangat.

" masuklah, aku doakan kau baik-baik saja "

" terima kasih unnie "

Minseok berdiri tepat di pintu besar ruangan luhan. Ia mengetuk pintu kecil dan_

" MINSEOK "

Pekik nyonya oh dengan semangat. Minseok terkejut dan langsung saja masuk, beruntung ia tadi melirik ke belakang melihat soyeon tengah menerima telefon.

Joonmyeon menarik tangan minseok dan menyuruh wanita cantik itu untuk duduk disamping. Joonmyeon tidak berhenti menatap minseok dengan pandangan memuja. Benar kata luhan, minseok tidak hanya cantik. Ia lebih menjurus kearah imut. Imut sekali. Yifan juga mengangguk mengamati minseok yang masih menunduk karena malu.

" sayang, kenapa menunduk "

Tanya nyonya oh dengan nada sedih

" maafkan saya nyonya "

" ow ow ow tidak, jangan memanggilku nyonya. Aku tua sekali "

" ibu memang tua "

" diam anak nakal "

Minseok tersenyum kecil melihat luhan yang diam tidak berkutik

" aigooo cantik sekali, siapa namamu "

" kim minseok nyonya "

" panggil aku ibu saja "

" tapi nyonya _ "

" no no, okee. I b u "

" baiklah, ibu ?"

Ayolah, minseok tengah gugup. Tangan kanannya sedari tadi masih digenggam oleh nyonya oh.

" berapa usiamu? Kau tahu saat luhan menunjukkan fotomu, aku pikir dia mengencani anak SMA "

" presdir mempunyai fotoku ?"

" aku memotretmu saat kau tidak sadar "

Minseok menatap sebal luhan , baiklah nanti dia akan memberi perhitungan dengan rusa berkaki 2

" 27 tahun nyo_ ibu "

" baby face "

" sepertimu bae "

" yifan berhenti menggombal "

Minseok tersenyum sedikit dan itu tidak lepas dari pandangan luhan

" kau tinggal dimana?

" aah itu… "

" ya ?"

" aku tinggal di flat sederhana bu "

" kau tinggal sendiri ?"

" ya "

Jawab minseok dengan lirih. Ada rasa tidak nyaman ketika minseok menjawabnya. Joonmyeon melihat gelagat aneh dari minseok dan segera menyuruh suami dan putranya untuk pergi. Waktu perempuan istilahnya. Tapi gagal karena ucapan tegas yifan.

" orang tuamu ?"

Minseok menatap joonmyeon dalam. Mata almondnya menunjukkan jika ia enggan berbicara mengenai hal ini. Joonmyeon membalas tatapan tersebut dengan pandangan seorang ibu. Yifan sebenarnya memasang telinganya dengan seksama, meski ia sedang membaca majalah. Berbeda dengan luhan yang was-was akan jawaban yang akan minseok berikan dan menunggu reaksi sang ibu. Luhan yakin ibunya berbeda dengan wanita kelas atas lainnya

" aku tidak punya orang tua, nyonya "

"…."

" Sejak lahir aku tinggal di rumah panti. Sampai lulus sekolah. Setelah itu aku melanjutkan pendidikan dengan bekerja sampingan "

Jawaban minseok membuat hening di raungan luas ini. Minseok bahkan menunduk, merasa bersalah telah terlibat kisah romance dengan salah satu orang terkaya di korea. Joonmyeon menoleh menatap suami dan anak sulungnya. Ia melihat luhan menunduk, seperti ikut merasakan hal yang dirasakan oleh gadis ini. Minseok bahkan terisak dalam diam, selanjutnya kejadian tidak terduga terjadi. Joonmyeon merengkuh tubuh mungilnya dan menepuk kecil punggungnya

" maafkan ibu karena bertanya tentang masa lalumu. Kau pasti melaluinya dengan berat "

" tidak nyonya, aku menyukainya "

Minseok bahkan lupa harus memanggil ibu, dia sangat gugup sekarang. Joonmyeon tersenyum tulus. Yifan tidak salah memperistri Joonmyeon, ia memang malaikat. Wanita 2 anak tersebut bingung mencari topik pembicaraan, salahnya sendiri memulai obrolan yang kurang menyenangkan.

" aah kau bilang, sejak kecil tinggal di panti bukan ?"

" ibu/sayang "

" kalian kenapa siih? Aku belum selesai bicara "

Joonmyeon melempar tatapan kesal. Bukan maksud hati merendahkan minseok, ia memang belum selesai bicara, dan 2 laki-laki disini sudah berteriak padanya. Joonmyeon kesal sekali

" ya nyonya "

" astaga minseok, panggil aku ibu "

Minseok tertawa kecil dan mengangguk

" ya aku tinggal dipanti bu "

" apa disana ada bayi ?"

" ya ?"

" jangan memasang wajah seperti itu, aku jadi ingin menikahkanmu segera dengan si rusa "

" aku dengar itu bu "

Luhan menatap kesal sang ibu dan kembali bermain games di ponsel

" bayi dibawah 1 tahun tidak ada, adik terakhirku, jihyo dia berumur 15 bulan setelah itu ada si kembar jaebum dan jenny, mereka berumur 20 bulan "

" astaga, pasti menggemaskan. Kapan-kapan ajak aku kesana, dan kenalkan aku pada ibu dan ayahmu "

" maksud ibu, ibu panti ?"

" tentu saja. Siapa lagi memangnya minni ?"

" baiklah, jadwalku pulang masih minggu depan bu "

" call, minggu de_ ooh tidak. Kita percepat besok "

" tapi bu a_ "

" aku tidak mau mendengar alasannya sayang "

Dan minseok hanya bisa meringis menatap nyonya Oh yang menaik turunkan alis dengan senyum sedikit mengerikan.

X

X

X

X

Jongin menatap pantulan wajah di sebuah cermin lebar. Matanya menatap nyalang dirinya sendiri. Ia sudah memutuskan akan berubah, berubah dalam artian lain. Ia sudah tidak tahan mendapat cemohan dari siapapun. Sebenernya ia tidak peduli apa kata orang lain, tapi karena kejadian 3 hari yang lalu. Batas kesabaran jongin sudah mencapai batas. Mulai sekarang ia akan membuat semua orang yang pernah mencemohnya, menelan ludah sendiri.

" nonaa, sudah selesai. Apa kau suka ?"

Jongin tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk

" terima kasih, aku sangat puas "

Jongin segera bangkit dari duduk dan berjalan dengan anggun. Beberapa pasang mata memperhatikan Jongin. Sepertinya jongin sukses membuat dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian

Puas berkeliling pusat perbelanjaan, Jongin segera pergi menaiki taxi. Sepanjang ia berjalan, beberapa pasang mata baik itu laki-laki atau perempuan menatapnya dengan terpanah. Jongin semakin percaya diri, ia tidak ragu lagi akan perubahannya sekarang. Dengan senyum manis, jongin sukses menebar pesona pada laki-laki yang melempar senyum padanya. Taxi berhenti di sebuah lampu merah, ia menoleh ke sisi kanan dan mengangguk.

" bisa kita berhenti di halte depan ?"

" baik nonaa "

Taxi pun berjalan, hanya beberapa ratus meter dan kendaraan umum tersebut berhenti. Setelah membayar ongkok. Jongin berjalan menaiki trotoar dan duduk di halte. Sepertinya memberi kejutan minseok, boleh juga. Atau minah dan mark yang kadang menaiki kendaraan umum ? ia hanya seorang diri duduk di halte, tapi tak lama ia menoleh ke kanan ada beberapa pekerja kantor keluar dari gerbang pintu masuk. Jongin tepat waktu, pekerja yang ia maksud adalah pegawai SIEMENS. Nampaknya ada beberapa pegawai berjalan ke halted an lagi, ia kembali menarik perhatian orang lain. Jongin mencoba menumpu kaki kanannya ke kaki kiri. Nampak anggun dengan dress selutut serta tas sepatu high heels dengan tinggi 5cm membalut kakinya. Seanggun mungkin dan semenarik mungkin. Ia mendengar dengan sangat jelas, jika ada 2 laki-laki tengah membicarakannya. Jongin acuh, ia kembali focus mencari wanita mungil yang sangat ia kenal dan walla. Minseok berjalan seorang diri dan sedang bermain ponsel. jongin bangkit dari duduk dan berjalan mendekati minseok

" unnie "

Minseok mendongak. Wanita lebih tua 3 tahun darinya mengernyitkan kening. Ia tidak mengenali gadis dihadapannya. Jadi ia memilih tersenyum

" unnie kau tidak mengenaliku ?"

" ya ?"

Jongin memutar matanya malas

" ini aku, kim jongin "

" APAAAA ?"

Minseok berteriak sangat kencang membuat pejalan kaki yang lain menoleh padanya. Jongin tertawa kecil, ia mengangguk dan melingkarkan tangan ke lengan kiri minseok dan mengajaknya berjalan. Tapi minseok tidak bergerak sama sekali dan menunjukkan wajah terkejutnya

" jongin, i.. ini kau?"

" apa aku aneh ?"

" apa benar ini kim jongin? "

" ah ha "

" kim jongin berkaca mata tebal? Suka mengikat rambut menjadi 2, dan suka memakaisweater ?"

" kenapa kau detail sekali menggambarkanku huh ?"

Minseok tidak menutup mulutnya, ia masih menganga di tengah jalan.

" what the hell, jongin ini kau ?"

" kau sudah bertanya tadi, dan aku jawab yes I am "

" oh my god, bear. AARRGGHHH aku senang sekali "

Minseok memekik heboh dan memeluk sahabatnya dengan erat. Mereka berdua melompat-lompat kecil, mengacuhkan orang lain yang tengah melihat mereka.

" ya tuhan bear, kau cantik sekali. Lihat laah. Rambut pendek, poni di depan, memakai dress seksi, dan high heels. Kau pakai high heels, aarrrgh aku senang sekali bear "

" apa aku cantik ?"

" tentu saja, kau sejuta kali lebih cantik daripada emma Watson "

Jongin tersenyum senang, tidak menyangka ia mendapat respon positif dari sahabatnya.

Keduanya memutuskan untuk pergi ke café seberang halte. Sepertinya menikmati waffle dengan cokelat panas cocok untuk sekarang. Mengingat akan memasuki musim gugur. Udara juga cukup dingin. Minseok masih mengomentari bagaimana jongin sekarang. Benar-benar cantik .

" apa ku bilang, kau harus melepas kacamata botolmu itu kim "

" iya sudah. Lihat, aku memakai softlens sekarang "

" aah kau cantik sekali kim, astaga "

" ini sudah kali sejuta kau memanggilku cantik "

" berlebihan sekali kau. Terima kasih "

Ucap minseok kepada salah seorang pelayan café.

" baiklah, ceritakan padaku kenapa kau tiba-tiba berubah dari black swan menjadi Cinderella "

" well, ada sesuatu yang membuatku harus berubah "

" apa ?"

Tanya minseok dengan memotong waffle madunya.

" seseorang. Laki-laki brengsek yang sangat ku benci "

" yaa? Siapa ? "

" ceritanya panjang, akan aku ceritakan jika kita menginap "

" jahat sekali "

" tidak akan selesai jika disini unnie "

" baiklah cantik "

Obrolan mereka beralih pada minseok yang bercerita mengenai kedua orang tua luhan. Pertemuan pertama mereka dan juga minseok yang diseret secara paksa ke rumah panti hanya untuk bertemu ibu dan adik-adiknya. Jongin tertawa keras ketika ada sesuatu yang lucu dari minseok. membuat wanita lebih tua darinya kesal dan hampir saja mencubit pipi tembab jongin.

" sepertinya kau memang akan segera menikah "

" tidak sekarang, aku butuh penyesuaian "

" menunggu apa lagi, tuan dan nyonya oh sudah memberi restu. Apa presdir muda belum memberimu restu ?"

Jongin merutuki silsilah keluarga Oh yang mempunyai anak bungsu yang begitu ia benci

" aku bahkan hanya bertemu sekali dengan presdir muda "

" ya, mungkin kalian perlu bertemu "

Jawab jongin dengan mengambil potongan kecil waffle.

" jongin "

Suara berat yang ia kenal memanggilnya dari jarak dekat. Jongin emndongak melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Lantas senyum tipis tersemat di bibir bervolumenya

" oppa "

"aah ternyata itu kau, aku pikir aku akan salah orang. Kau… berbeda "

Daniel menatap jongin dari atas dan bawah, mengernyitkan kening dan menatap takjub jongin yang berubah 180 derajat

" Daniel, duduklah "

Tawar minseok, akhirnya mereka bertiga duduk dengan minseok yang menggeser tubuh agar Daniel bisa berhadapan dengan jongin. Sebenarnya ini taktik minseok agar mereka berdua bisa dekat

" kau sendirian? Dimana kuanlin ?"

" paman jung sedang menjemputnya ke rumah woojin. Aku menyuruh paman jung untuk mengantar kuanlin kemari agar aku bisa pulang bersamanya "

" tidak membawa mobil ?"

" tidak, aku malas membawanya "

Minseok mengangguk dan mengambil gelas cokelatnya

" oppa kau sudah pesan ?"

" sudah, aku tidak tahu kalau kalian ada disini. Aku berniat menunggu kuanlin, tapi ternyata aku bertemu kalian berdua "

Minseok tersenyum melihat Daniel yang tidak lepas memandang jongin. Tatapan kagum, aaawww minseok jadi gemas sendiri.

" bagaimana dengan temanku? Apa kau sudah dihubungi ?"

" belum, aku harus menunggu 1 minggu untuk pemilihan naskah. Aku sudah memberi 3 cerita, dan berharap salah satu dari nya lolos "

" aku harap ya "

Minseok menatap keduanya dengan tersenyum kecil. Tak lama ia melihat kuanlin keluar dari mobil hitam bersama orang tua baya.

" kuanlin datang "

Daniel yang mendengar ucapan minseok segera bangkit dan melihat kea rah pintu masuk. Aah benar saja itu paman jung dan kuanlin. Paman jung membungkuk sebentar pada tuan muda dan berbisik membaut kuanlin mengikuti arah bisikan paman jung dan berlari kea rah Daniel

" ayah "

Hup

" hey boy, sudah bermainnya ?"

" cudah, kuanlin cama woojin cudah lelah "

" selamat sore tuan, nonaa "

Jongin dan minseok berdiri memberi salam.

" paman bisa pesankan waffle rasa vanilla? Dan juga pesan untuk paman sendiri "

" tuan daniel ?"

" tidak, pesananku sudah datang "

" baik tuan "

Paman jung pergi dari sana, sementara kuanlin masih sibuk bermain dengan dasi sang ayah.

" hy baby kuanlin "

Kuanlin menoleh kea rah jongin dan mengernyitkan kening

" nunaa ciapa? Kuanlin cidak kenal "

" eoh "

Kuanlin mengacuhkan jongin dan masih sibuk dengan dasi Daniel meski mereka bertiga sudah duduk. Kuanlin di duduk di paha sang ayah tentu saja

" hey "

Minseok mencubit pipi kuanlin, mencari perhatian dari si baby

" minseok nunaaaaa "

Teriak kuanlin heboh, untung saja café tidak terlalu ramai. Kuanlin menjulurkan kedua tangan dan akhirnya tubuh mungil tersebut pindah ke pelukan minseok

" hy baby, kau merindukan nunaa?"

" tentu caja nunaa tupai. Kuanlin lindu cekali "

" panggil aku tupai, aku gigit pipimu "

" hehehehe, lindu cekali "

Kuanlin memeluk minseok erat dan memberi bonus kecupan di kedua pipi minseok. jongin merasa diacuhkan, ia mempoutkan bibir dan itu tidak lepas dari pandangan Daniel.

" kuanlin, kau benar tidak kenal nunaa ?"

" cidak "

Jawabnya dengan masih mengacuhkan jongin. Ia sibuk dengan pipi bulat minseok

" ini jongin nunaa "

Sukses, kegiatan kuanlin berhenti. Bocah cilik itu menoleh dan memberi tatapan tajam pada jongin. Meneliti dari bawah sampai atas. dan kembali mengacuhkan

" bohong. Jongin nunaa lambutnya panjang, pakai kacamata bulat dan cantik "

Ketiga orang dewasa disana terkejut dan menatap kuanlin bersamaan. Sedang jongin , ia sedikit tersipu mendapat pujian cantik dari kuanlin.

" nunaa tidak bohong baby, ini jongin nunaa. Kemarilah "

" cidak mau "

Pasrah, jongin menatap Daniel dengan tatapan memohon. Meminta bantuan agar kuanlin percaya dengan jongin.

" sayang, ini benar jongin nunaa. Nunaa hanya memotong rambut dan melepas kacamata "

Kuanlin menoleh, mengikuti suruhan sang ayah. Ia menatap wajah jongin. Memang mirip jongin, matanya bulat. Kulit kecoklatan dan hampir mirip. Ia menggeleng acuh

" cidak milip "

" apa kuanlin lupa, nunaa pernah menggendong kuanlin saat pertama kita bertemu? Membelikan kuanlin permen kapas, mengajak jalan-jalan, dan juga naik freish well bersama ayah dan minseok nunaa ?"

Jongin berusaha mendapat perhatian kuanlin. Menceritakan semua memory mereka berdua agar ia mengenali perubahan jongin

" kuanlin ingat "

" itu nunaa "

Kuanlin menatap jongin sekali lagi

" apa benal jongin nunaa ?"

" ia, ini nunaa "

" jongin nunaa ?"

" ia baby "

" NUNAAAAAAAA "

Sukses, perhatian seluruh pelanggan café berpusat pada mereka berempat. Bahkan paman jung hampir terjengkang kebelakang karena teriakan tuan mudanya.

X

X

X

X

Joonmyeon memasak makan malam untuk ketiga laki-laki tampannya. Tinggal menunggu sehun keluar kamar, mereka berempat bisa makan malam. Ia melirik ke ruang tamu, melihat luhan dan yifan yang tengah bermain PS dengan seru. Teriakan yifan paling mendominasi, tidak heran memang. Yifan dari sejak sekolah sangat menyukai permainan. Selesai menata makan malam, joonmyeon melepas apron dan berjalan ke ruang tamu.

" luhan, panggil adikmu. Makan malam siap "

Tanpa menjawab, luhan mempause permainan mereka dan melempar stick PS ke karpet.

" hun, kau sudah selesai "

" ya hyung "

Sehun keluar kamar dengan menggoyangkan kepala ke kanan kiri agar rambut basahnya menjadi setengah kering. Joonmyeon melihat si bungsu dan menggeleng.

" duduklah, biar ibu keringkan "

Sehun duduk di kursi makan dan memberikan handuk putih kecil pada ibunya.

Makan malam nikmat, joonmyeon memasak sup wortel, ayam goreng madu, telur gulung dan kimchi. Luhan suka sekali jika ibunya sudah memasak. Dia bisa makan dengan lahap dan menghabiskan nasi di mesin penanak. Setelah semua kenyang, joonmyeon duduk diatas sofa dan mengupas apel, ketiga lelakinya duduk di bawah bergantian memegang stick. Melanjutkan permainan yang tertunda.

" bisakah kau tidak bermain curang hyung ?"

" gunakan strategimu bodoh "

" luhaaaan "

" iya iya maaf "

Luhan menatap malas sang adik ketika mendengar geraman joonmyeon.

" habiskan "

Ujar joonmyeon menyodorkan mangkuk kecil berisi kupasan apel.

" sehun, ibu nanti ingin bicara denganmu "

" APA ?"

" jangan teriak tuan muda "

" kenapa ingin bicara denganku ?"

Jawabnya dengan memakan apel

" hanya ingin "

Sehun menghendikkan bahu dan melanjutkan bermain. Yifan meletakkan stick dan menyusul sang istri untuk duduk diatas sofa dan memeluknya.

Sehun itu sangat manja dengan joonmyeon. Sejak kecil ia lebih dekat dengan sang ibu ketimbang yifan. Ia selalu mengadu pada sang ibu dan merengek jika ditinggal. Barulah saat ia memasuki sekolah menengah, joonmyeon menyerahkan kuasa sehun pada luhan. Ia mengikuti yifan mengunjungi cabang perusahaan dan akan kembali setelah beberapa bulan. Hal itu tidak emmbuat joonmyeon lupa akan 2 pangerannya. Sehun bahkan menyusul kedua orang tuanya ketika musim liburan tiba. Dan tentu saja sebagai sang ibu ia tahu mengenai keduanya. Seperti sekarang, sehun suka sekali meletakkan kepala di paha joonmyeon dan ibunya mengusap rambbutnya sayang.

" kakakmu bilang, kau butuh bantuan ibu "

" jangan dengarkan dia "

" dia kakakmu oh sehun, berhentilah bersikap kekanakan "

" aku kekanakan hanya dihadapan ayah ibu dan luhan "

Joonmyeon gemas, ia mencubit kecil hidung mancung sehun

" pasti ada yang ingin ibu katakan padaku bukan ?"

" tentu saja. luhan bilang mengenai sana "

Sehun memutar matanya malas dan memilih memunggungi sang ibu.

" sana kembali ke korea bukan? Selanjutnya bagaimana? Kalian akan bersama atau tidak ?"

" aku tidak mencintainya lagi "

" kalian saling mencintai tapi dalam dunia remaja sehun. Sekarang kau bukan remaja lagi "

" aku tahu, tapi saat itu aku benar-benar mencintainya bu "

" jadi sampai detik sekarang kau mencintainya ?"

" tidak "

Jawab sehun dengan tegas

" kau membencinya, itu berarti kau masih memiliki rasa terhadapnya "

" tidak lagi bu, saat itu aku memang remaja labil "

" lalu, apa yang membuatmu berbeda?"

" apa lu-ge mengatakannya ?"

" jawab saja "

Menghela nafas, sehun mengubah posisi duduk menjadi menghadap joonmyeon

" sana memintaku kembali, tapi aku menolak. Aku sudah melepasnya. Jauh sebelum dia kembali. Aku hanya terkejut ketika dia kembali. Dan sekarang aku mempunyai seseorang yang ingin kumiliki. Tapi karena suatu kesalahan, kami tidak bisa bersama "

" baiklah, obrolan mengenai sana kita coret. Lanjutkan "

" semua karena kebodohanku. Awalnya kita dekat, tapi selanjutnya menjauh. Bukan menjauh, tapi dia menjauhiku "

Sehun menceritakan semuanya dari awal, sampai sekarang. Dengan seksama joonmyeon mendengarkan sesekali mengerutkan kening pada putranya.

" jadi, yaa. Semua ada konsekuensinya "

"….."

" sekarang giliran ibu "

" baiklah. Pertama ibu ingin sekali menjitakmu. Tapi tidak. Kau pangeran ibu jadi ibu akan memukulmu "

Bugh

" aawwhh sakit bu "

Joonmyeon memukul paha sehun keras-keras, mengacuhkan teriakan kesakitan putranya.

" bodoh, apa yang kau ucapkan tadi pada seorang gadis tentu saja menyakitinya. Bagaimana jika ditukar, kau menjadi gadis itu dan kau diperlakukan seperti itu "

" sakit "

" tentu saja "

Sehun mempoutkan bibir sambil masih mengusap pahanya yang memerah. Tentu saja merah, dia hanya memakai celana pendek

" lagipula mengapa kalau dia berbeda dengan gadis yang lain? Jika kau hanya memandang fisik, sampai tua pun kau tidak akan punya istri yang tulus menerimamu "

" ibu,aku ini tampan. Jika ada 100 wanita dihadapanku dan aku mengedipkan mata saja, mereka akan pingsan karena ku "

Plaaak

" ibuuuuu "

" berhenti beraegyo "

Sehun tidak berani menatap mata joonmyeon. Kentara sekali jika sang ibu marah, raut wajahnya berbeda

" kau memang tampan. Kau bisa meruntuhkan seribu gadis manapun, tapi kau tidak bisa melihat gadis tulus padamu. Jika kau tampan tapi miskin, apa mereka masih mau denganmu?

 _' menghendikkan bahu '_

" ibu yakin hanya gadis itu yang menolak pesonamu, dan hanya dia yang bisa menjatuhkanmu "

" bagaimana ibu tahu "

" ibu juga wanita "

GREP

Sehun memeluk tubuh ibunya dari samping dan mendongak kecil

" lalu bagaimana caranya "

" apa ?"

" minta maaf "

" pikirkan sendiri "

" apa ibu marah "

" tidak "

X

X

X

X

Jongin tersenyum senang, akhirnya 1 dari 3 naskah cerita bergambarnya akan dipublikasikan. royalti yang akan ia terima juga lumayan, tidak sebesar ketika ia bekerja dulu. Tapi cukup untuk memenuhi kehidupannya. Ia akan berterima kasih banyak pada Daniel nanti. Jongin hanya perlu mengirimkan cerita melalui email. 1 chapter perminggunya. Dan akan dirilis bulan depan. Oleh karena itu ia akan memulai membuat cerita dari sekarang.

" green tea tanpa cream "

" kau mau tambahan susu nonaa ?"

" ya, tentu "

" baiklah, semuanya 4.500 won "

" ini "

" terima kasih, mohon bergeser sebentar. Pesanan akan segera selesai "

Jongin mengangguk manis, sambil bergeser dan menerima struck pembelian serta uang kembali. Tak lama, pelayan laki-laki emnyerahkan minuman hijau pada jongin. Ia pun pergi keluar café sambil meminum green tea.

Setelah ini, ia akan pergi ke toko buku. Membeli perlengkapan menggambar dan juga buku sketsa. Ia sangat menyesal buku sketsa lamanya tidak terselamatkan. Sambil minum, jongin mengambil ponsel putihnya dan mencari kontak Daniel. Ia duduk di bangku jalan dan meletakkan ponsel pintarnya di telinga kanan.

" halo "

" oppa "

" ya jong, ada apa ?"

" apa oppa sibuk ?"

" sedikit, kenapa "

" eoh, maaf. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa besok oppa ada rencana meeting "

" tidak ada, lusa baru aku meeting. Ada apa jong ?"

" aku ingin mengajak makan siang bersama kuanlin. Aku akan memasak untuk oppa "

" hey, kenapa tiba-tiba sekali ?"

" sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Salah satu ceritaku diterima, aku akan mendapat pekerjaan "

" waaah, selamat jong. Kau memang berbakat. Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu. Biar aku bilang paman ju_ "

" tidak perlu, aku akan menjemput kuanlin dan pergi naik bus ke sana "

" aku tidak memperbolehkannya jong "

" sekali saja, aku ingin mengenalkan kuanlin tentang naik bus. Ini juga proses pembelajaran "

Terdengar helaan nafas dari seberang telefon. Ia yakin Daniel akan luluh

" baiklah, tapi hati-hati. Aku mengirim bodyguard untuk kalian "

" oke call. Bye oppa "

" oke bye "

Jongin menutup telefon dan tertawa kecil. Oke, janji sudah dibuat. Sekarang ia melangkahkan kaki ke toko buku seberang.

X

X

X

X

Umji hanya diam di belakang Daniel, memberi jarak untuk presdirnya yang tengah menelefon. Samar-samar ia mendengar Daniel memanggil nama jongin. Dan apa lagi itu, mereka akan makan siang bersama dengan tuan muda. Umji tersenyum miris. Melihat laki-laki dihadapannya tampak sekali senang. Perlahan umji mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkan di dada. Gemuruh di dadanya tidak terkontrol, ada sebuah luka yang terbuka disana. Umji patah hati

X

X

X

X

Jongin menggandeng kuanlin untuk duduk di halte bersama teman dan para orang tua murid. Kuanlin begitu bersemangat ketika jongin menjemput dan berkata akan naik bus. Kuanlin sampai menyeret jongin agar mereka sampai di halte. Daniel tidak bohong ternyata, ada 2 bodyguard besar yang berdiri di sebelah tiang halte. Begitu bus datang, para penumpang segera masuk ke dalam. Beruntung bus dalam keadaan sepi dan segera terisi penuh ketika rombongan anak TK masuk ke dalam.

" kuanlin mau mencobanya nunaa "

Jongin mengangguk. Ia menggendong kuanlin dan menyodorkan kartu transportasi untuk ia dekatkan pada mesin otomatis.

Klik klik

Bunyi klik 2x dan mereka mendapat kertas kecil di samping mesin barcode sebagai tanda bukti tiket naik. Setelahnya ia mendapat 2 kursi di sebelah kanan dan kuanlin duduk dengan tidak tenang

" waaah naik buc, kuanlin akhilnya naik buc "

Kuanlin tidak bisa tenang. Jongin jadi kewalahan sendiri. Ia berceloteh khas anak kecil dan selalu ditanggapi jongin. Hanya 20 menit dan mereka sampai di gedung perusahaan Daniel. Memasuki lobby dan bertemu receptionist

" selamat siang, saya mempunyai janji dengan presdir kang "

" nonaa jongin?"

" benar itu saya, ini tanda pengenalnya "

Cukup kaget melihat 2 bodyguard tuan muda, serta tuan muda itu sendiri datang ke kantor bersama seorang wanita muda. Tapi karena mereka professional, receptionist tersebut bertugas sesuai tugasnya.

" silahkna nonaa, ini tanda pengenal tamu dan silahkan naik ke lantai 10. Akan ada nonaa umji yang akan menemui anda "

" terima kasih banyak "

Kuanlin mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan jongin lalu mengajaknya untuk naik lift bersama 2 bodyguardnya.

Ting

Keduanya sudah sampai, benar saja ketika ia datang. Ada seorang wanita muda datang menyambutnya.

" selamat siang "

" bibi umji "

" hy tuan muda "

Kuanlin memeluk kaki umji dan memamerkan senyum.

" nonaa jongin, mohon tunggu sebentar. Presdir masih ada tamu "

" ayah ada tamu ?"

" iya kuanlin, tunggu sebentar ya "

" eumbh "

Umji mempersilahkan mereka berdua untuk duduk di sofa. Ia sempat melirik 2 laki-laki yang tentu saja ia kenal sebagai bodyguard tuan muda. Umji melihat bagaimana jongin membantu kuanlin untuk duduk dan mereka tertawa bersama.

Aah ternyata ini wanita bernama jongin. Ia cantik dengan dress selutut serta topi bundarnya. Kulit cokelatnya begitu indah. Wajahnya cantik dengan polesan make up tipis dan yang terutaman tuan muda mengenalnya. Umji jadi membandingkan diri sendiri. Ia dan jongin tentu saja berbeda. Ia tersenyum miris dan kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan.

" bibi umji "

" ya tuan muda "

" bibi mau makan ciang belcama ? jongin nunaa bawa banyak macakan "

" eoh ?"

Jongin dan umji saling tatap, senyum tersemat diantara keduanya. Jongin mengangguk mempersilahkan acara makan siang mereka menjadi berempat.

" tidak perlu kuanlin, bibi sudah membawa bekal "

" yaaah, ya cudah. Becok-becok haluc ikut yaa, bolehkan nunaa "

" tentu saja, bibi umji boleh ikut makan siang bersama kita "

" yeaaay "

Aah selain cantik, ia juga baik. Apa Daniel akan memperistri jongin secepat ini? Umji tidak siap jika itu benar.

Umji permisi untuk pergi ke kamar mandi. Tamu Daniel juga belum keluar, untung kuanlin betah menunggu. Ia ada cemilan kecil yang mungkin bisa mengganjal perut si kecil.

" ya tuhan, nunaa lupa membawa tissue "

" eumbh? Bial kuanlin ambil ticcue bibi umji caja "

Kuanlin turun dengan melompat kecil dan menggapai kotak tissue yang umji letakkan di samping pigura kecil.

Prang

Kuanlin tidak sengaja menjatuhkan pigura. Kaca pigura itu pecah dan jongin segera bangkit dan menjauhkan kuanlin dari pecahan kaca tersebut.

" nu… nunaa hikc "

" apa kuanlin terkena pecahan kaca ?"

 _'menggeleng'_

Jongin memeluk kuanlin sebentar, ia khawatir dengan putra temannya ini. Umji yang kebetulan keluar dari kamar mandi langsung menatap horror piguranya yang jatuh. Jongin menyuruh kuanlin untuk menjauh, dan ketika ia mengambil pigura, keningnya mengernyit. Tidak hanya ada foto umji, tapi ada foto lain disana. Jongin tidak menarik foto itu keluar, tapi ia hanya menatap umji yang berdiri kaku di hadapan jongin.

" nonaa jongin "

Jongin yang mendengar namanya disebut, segera menutupi foto tersebut dengan foto umji. Sedang umji ikut menutupi pecahan pigura tersebut dengan tubuhnya. Seperti ia membantu jongin menyembunyikan sesuatu.

" apa ada sesuatu nonaa ?"

Jongin mendongak, ia menyembunyikan pigura tanpa kaca di belakang tubuhnya.

" tidak ada, hanya gelas nonaa umji yang jatuh. Eumbh, bisa ambilkan kami vaccum cleaner ?"

Bodyguard tersebut mengangguk dan segera pergi dari sana. Jongin dan umji saling tatap, tapi setelahnya umji menunduk takut. Rahasianya terbongkar. Perlahan jongin, memberikan pigura tersebut pada umji dan tersenyum mengangguk.

" tidak apa, jangan takut "

Umji mendongak, ia sudah hampir menangis karena kejadian ini. Segera saja ia menerima piguranya kembali dan menyembunyikannya di laci.

Ceklek

" astaga, jongin "

" hikc ayah "

Kuanlin berlari memeluk tubuh Daniel. Ia membawa putranya ke dalam gendongan. Ia menatap jongin dan umji yang berjongkok di dekat pecahan kaca.

" aawwh "

Desis umji, ia mencoba menutupi kegugupan dengan mengambil pecahan kaca yang sialnya mengenai ujung jari telunjuk. Jongin menggenggam tangan umji , berusaha menahan darah yang menetes ke lantai. Daniel mengabaikan tamu yang pamit pergi dan meletakkan kuanlin di sofa dan mengambil alih genggaman jongin. Ia mengambil sapu tangan di saku dan melebarkannya. Membebat tangan umji tanpa sepatah katapun. Jongin bangkit dari sana dan menjauh. Bisa ia lihat bagaimana umji menatap Daniel dan 1 hal. Ia tahu sesuatu diantara mereka.

X

X

X

X

" terima kasih atas makan siangnya. Enak, aku menyukainya "

" sama-sama. Lain kali aku akan mengirimkan makan siang untuk oppa "

Daniel tersenyum kecil, mereka sampai di depan flat jongin. Kuanlin menunggu di dalam mobil dengan mainan barunya.

" jongin "

" ya "

" kau cantik. Tapi aku menyukaimu yang dulu "

Jongin tersenyum kecil

" tapi aku suka dengan penampilanmu sekarang. Hanya saja, aku sudah terbiasa denganmu yang dulu. Kenapa kau berubah ?"

" aku hanya ingin mencoba berbeda. Aku ingin melihat pandangan orang lain padaku"

" apa kau pernah tersakiti ?"

" jika aku berkata ya. Oppa tentu tahu bagaimana aku sejak di sekolah "

" maaf "

" tak perlu minta maaf. Oppa adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang mau berteman denganku tanpa syarat apapun. Oppa memang sunbaeku yang baik "

" apa tidak bisa lebih ?"

Senyuman indah jongin luntur. Dia bukan remaja lagi, tentu saja ia tahu arah bicara Daniel.

" ayah, ayo. Kuanlin cudah mengantuk "

Aaah terima kasih kuanlin, kau menyelamatkanku. Daniel menatap jongin sekali lagi

" kami harus pulang. jongin, beristirahatlah dengan nyenyak "

Chu

Oh my god. Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali. Jongin langsung membuat raut muka terkejut akan perlakuan Daniel. Kecupan di pipi. Daniel mengecupnya di pipi. Ia bahkan tidak sadar jika mobil Daniel sudah pergi meninggalkannya disana. Jongin tersenyum malu dan memegang pipinya. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan tersenyum lucu khas anak remaja yang jatuh cinta. Sebelum_

" apa kau senang, laki-laki itu menciummu ?"

Jongin menatap tajam laki-laki tinggi berambut hitam memakai kemeja putih dengan 1 kancing terbuka

" bukan urusanmu tuan oh "

" kau murahan "

" terima kasih atas pujiannya. Kau tidak perlu datang kemari hanya untuk mengucapkan hal itu "

Mereka hanya berdiri dengan jarak kurang dari 2 meter, tatapan tajam sehun tidak membuat jongin takut. Malah yang ada ia semakin tertantang oleh lelaki ini

" kau merubah penampilanmu untuknya ?"

" kenapa kau sangat ingin ikut campur ?"

" kau seperti cinderella. Merubah penampilan menjadi sempurna hanya untuk seorang lelaki yang membuatmu melayang hanya karena 1 kecupan "

Jongin tertawa sinis, sangat ingin tahu sekali tuan oh ini. Apa-apaan pula ia berkata seperti itu

" kau cantik "

Jongin melangkah 3 langkah dan berhenti tepat dihadapannya. Mendongak dan menunjukkan pesonanya

" jika kau tahu aku seperti ini, akan berbeda kisah bukan ?"

" tidak, ini tetap seperti dongeng cinderella "

" ya, cinderella buruk rupa "

" bagiku kau tidak buruk rupa "

" bukan bagimu presdir. Tapi bagi white oh "

Dan setelahnya, ia pergi meninggalkan sehun yang diam mematung di depan pagar flat jongin. Dengan penuh pikiran dan tampang bingung di wajahnya. Sekali lagi, jongin sukses membuat dunia jungkir balik.

X

X

X

X

TEbeCE,,,,

" _terima kasih atas kebaikanmu presdir "_

" _kau harus hati-hati "_

" _aku tidak punya gaun, seumur hidupku aku hanya punya sweater "_

" _Barely even friends_ _  
_ _Then somebody bends_ _  
_ _Unexpectedly_ _"_

" _aku mencintaimu "_

X

X

X

Yeaaayy, fast apdet.. kwkwkwk… fast apdet kan ini. Iyaa in ajah wkwkwk.. no cuap cuap. Semoga di chap ini memuaskan..

Oh yaa, untuk typo masalah kedelai.. wkwkwk nunaa sampai malu sendiri… harusnya keledai kan yaa…. Maafkan akan typo memalukannys. Nunaa yakin disini juga ada typo, jadi maafkan yaa…

Sekian cuap-cuapnya,, annyeong pay pay


	12. Chapter 12

Yifan meletakkan kunci mobil di atas lemari es dan mengikuti joonmyeon yang duduk di atas karpet bersama luhan yang asyik menonton bola. Perhatian luhan teralih dengan pekikan kecil sang ibu. Ia ikut mendekat dan mengambil beberapa lembar foto yang baru saja dicetak oleh sang ibu.

" ibu mencetak semua foto ?"

" tentu saja "

" bahkan foto buram seperti ini ? ibu memang tidak pandai memotret "

" ibu tidak peduli "

Luhan bergidik, ia mendongak menatap sang ayah yang hanya dijawab dengan gelengan.

" astaga lucu sekali "

" ibu sudah berulang kali berkata lucu "

" kau harus segera menikahi minseok "

" iya iya,secepatnya. Tapi kami baru saja berkencan bu "

" menikah dulu baru berkencan "

" call "

Daripada mendengarkan ceramah joonmyeon, luhan memilih untuk mengalah. Malas berdebat.

 _Kling_

 _Minnie23_

 _' tidak ada acara yang bagus, aku ingin tidur saja '_

Luhan mulai senam ibu jari. Sejak tadi ia tidak berhenti mengirim chat bersama sang kekasih. Minseok menolak untuk ditelfon. Jadi mereka malah bertukar pesan

 _deerLu_

 _' ini masih jam 8 malam dan kau sudah ingin tidur '_

 _Minnie23_

 _' aku lelah presdir, sedari tadi membuat laporan. Aku ingin secepatnya tidur '_

 _DeerLu_

 _' baiklah. Aku akan menelefonmu sebentar '_

Keluar dari aplikasi, luhan membuka icon kontak dan mencari nomor kekasihnya.

Tuuuut

 _" halo "_

" kau benar-benar akan tidur ?"

 _" tentu saja presdir aku lelah. Kau ingin lihat lingkar mataku ?"_

" mana ?"

Luhan menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga dan tiba-tiba layar ponselnya menunjukkan minseok yang tengah mengurai rambut dan memakai masker kantung mata. Mereka tengah video call

 _" lihat, aku sampai mengompres kantung mataku "_

" MINSEOK "

Luhan menatap horor ibunya, tapi sayang luhan kalah cepat. Ponsel pintarnya sudah berpindah tangan. Sekarang sang ibu mendominasi mereka

" minni, eiy kau pakai masker mata "

 _" iya bu, kantung mataku sedikit menghitam "_

" kau lelah minni. Kau boleh cuti "

 _" tidak perlu bu. Aku masih bisa "_

" memang hanya kau yang harus bekerja? "

 _" tidak, ini sudah pada tahap akhir bu "_

" ibu tidak ingin kau terlalu lelah "

Diseberang sana minseok mengangguk kecil tanda patuh pada joonmyeon.

" ibu sudah, gantian "

" iya iya ini "

Mengambil ponselnya kembali dan berlari masuk ke dalam kamar. Menghindari ibunya yang bisa jadi kembali mendominasi

 _" kau mau kemana ?"_

" aku kabur dari ibu, tunggu "

Jaga-jaga, luhan mengunci pintu kamar dan berlari ke arah ranjang. Posisi telentang.

" lucu sekali pacarku ini "

 _" chessy,, kau chessy sekali tuan rusa "_

" memang, aku hanya berbicara fakta "

 _" aku hooaaaahm,, benar-benar mengantuk lu "_

" oke, tidurlah. Sampai bertemu esok min "

 _" eumbh, bye lu "_

" aku mencintaimu "

 _" aku mencintaimu "_

Piip

X

X

X

X

Umji baru datang, ia segera mendudukkan diri dan sedikit menghela nafas. Masih ada waktu untuk sedikit bersantai sebelum memulai bekerja. Ujung telunjuk kananya juga sudah ia beri kassa. Kemarin ia pergi ke ruang kesehatan dan benar saja, luka nya cukup dalam dan lebar. Pantas saja darah tidak berhenti mengalir disana, bahkan sampai merembes ke sapu tangan Daniel. Aah berbicara mengenai sapu tangan, umji juga sudah mencucinya. Bahkan menyetrika dan memberikan pengharum. Senyumnya sedikit terbentuk, ia sangat manis untuk ukuran gadis biasa. Meletakkan sapu tangan tersebut di laci dan ia mulai menyalakan computer.

Ting

Umji menoleh ke sisi kiri, pasti Daniel sudah datang. Dan benar saja, laki-laki tinggi dengan kadar ketampanan tidak ada batasnya datang ke kantor dengan senyum cerah. Umji bangkit dan sedikit membungkuk menyapa presdirnya

" selamat pagi presdir "

" selamat pagi "

Umji kembali duduk ketika Daniel berjalan melaluinya. Tapi belum sampai Daniel membuka pintu, ia sudah memutar tubuh dan berjalan mendekati umji.

" bagaimana dengan lukamu ?"

" eoh? Tidak apa-apa presdir. Presdir tidak perlu khawatir. Apa tuan muda terluka presdir ?"

'menggeleng'

" kuanlin baik-baik saja, dia bahkan menangis seharian karena memecahkan piguramu dan membuatmu terluka "

" saya baik-baik saja presdir. Maaf karena kecerobohanku, tuan muda menangis "

" jangan meminta maaf karena sebuah kesalahan orang lain umji. Kuanlin sudah bercerita semuanya. Aku akan menelefon kuanlin, memastikan jika bibi kesayangannya baik-baik saja "

Umji tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk

" terima kasih presdir, dan ini "

 _'mengambil sapu tangan dan memberikannya pada daniel'_

" terima kasih atas kebaikanmu presdir "

Daniel tersenyum dan mengembalikan sapu tangannya

" kau harus hati-hati "

" eoh ?"

" simpan saja, itu untukmu. Aah maksudku jangan berfikir buruk. Aku tahu kau sudah mencucinya, tapi itu untukmu. Aku masih ada sapu tangan yang lain "

 _' mengangguk kecil '_

" baiklah, aku masuk "

" terima kasih presdir "

Daniel pun membuka pintu dan memasuki ruangannya. Umji menatap kepergian Daniel, dan setelah itu sebuah senyum manis tersemat di wajahnya. Ia juga mengeratkan sapu tangan pemberian Daniel.

Daniel menyelesaikan meeting bersama para manager. Meeting bulanan seperti biasa dan juga membahas mengenai ulang tahun perusahaan La Perle. Minggu depan perusahaan yang didirikan oleh keluarga Kang berumur 50 tahun. Oleh karena itu, Daniel sebagai penerus sang ayah akan membuat pesta mewah dengan mengundang beberapa kolega bisnis, investor dan tentu saja para karyawan. Persiapan hampir 75%. Undangan, gedung, kuliner serta pengisi acara sudah ia persiapkan. Tinggal finishing. Setelah meeting yang menguras waktu 2,5jam, Daniel kembali ke ruangan bersama umji dibelakangnya.

" berapa banyak karyawan yang akan ikut berlibur di kloter pertama ?"

" kloter pertama ada 50 karyawan dan total keseluruhan dengan keluarga berjumlah 120 orang "

Daniel duduk di kursi kuasa dengan umji berdiri disamping Daniel membawa buku notes kecil yang selalu ia bawa kemana saja

" kapan akan diberangkatkan? "

" 15 september presdir "

" aku ingin sesuai jadwal. Persiapkan dengan baik dan aku tidak ingin ada omongan jelek para karyawan. Beri tahu HRD untuk mempersiapkan lebih matang. Aku akan ikut di kloter terakhir. Dan kau ada di kloter berapa ?"

" kloter 3 presdir "

Daniel mengangguk

" kau boleh mengajak teman priamu. Aku mengijinkan "

Umji terkejut dengan perkataan Daniel. Teman pria? Ya tuhan dia bahkan tidak sedang dekat dengan pria manapun. Daniel menoleh menatap umji yang Nampak melamum

" umji ?"

" aah maafkan saya presdir "

Daniel tertawa kecil

" kau pasti sudah mempunyai teman pria. Jangan malu denganku, kita bisa menjadi teman jika sedang berdua "

" tapi saya tidak punya teman pria presdir "

Cicitnya

" jangan berbohong. Baiklah itu urusanmu, yang jelas aku memperbolehkanmu membawa 2 orang teman. Atau ajak ibumu juga bisa "

" baik presdir. Apa ada lagi yang bisa saya bantu ?"

Daniel memutar penanya dan kembali menatap umji

" undangan pesta sudah disebar ?"

" sudah dari 2 hari yang lalu "

" aku minta 2 undangan "

Umji bersiap mencatat

" baik presdir untuk siapa ?"

" kim jongin dan kim minseok "

Baru saja umji ingin menulis, ia tertegun dengan ucapan Daniel. Jongin? Calon ibu dari kuanlin akan datang ?umji menulis kedua nama tersebut dengan setengah hati.

" apa ada lagi presdir ?"

" kurasa tidak, kau boleh melanjutkan pekerjaanmu "

Umji menutup buku notes nya dan membungkuk sedikit

" baik presdir, saya permisi "

X

X

X

X

Pukul 3 sore, jongin baru saja datang mengirim sketsa yang harus ia setor pada tuan lee. Teman Daniel sekaligus boss pemilik percetakan. Jongin tidak ingin pulang, ia masih ingin berjalan jalan. Tapi kemana? Ia juga tidak tahu. Tidak ada minseok disini. Oleh karena itu, ia memilih sebuah café yang terlihat oleh mata. Aah ternyata ini café baru. Ada tulisan grand opening di samping pintu. Sepertinya mencoba masuk tak masalah. Ada di tikungan persis ujung jalan, café dengan konsep alam pun menarik perhatiannya. Desain kaum muda sekali. Jongin memilih duduk di dekat jendela dan ada dipojok. Meletakkan tas dan juga buku sketsa. Tak lama pelayan wanita dengan seragam cokelat datang menghampirinya

" selamat sore. Selamat datang di café velvet "

Jongin tersenyum menanggapi pelayan yang sepertinya masih muda ini

" kami menyediakan makanan ringan dan juga berbagai racikan kopi. Selain kopi, ada beberapa menu yang kami rekomendasikan. "

Jongin membuka buku menu dan melihat-lihat isinya. Ooh ternyata lebih banyak dessert daripada makanan berat. Mata jongin Nampak berbinar ketika ada kue redvelvet disana.

" aku ingin revelvet dengan tambahan ice cream vanilla. Dan juga green tea tanpa cream "

" baik, apa ada yang lain nonaa ?"

" tidak itu saja, terima kasih "

" baik, mohon ditunggu "

Jongin mengangguk. Pelayan tersebut sudah pergi. Mata bulatnya masih memutar menelisik ke segala arah dan ia tampak nyaman. Hanya ada beberapa pengunjung disini. Jongin memilih membuka buku sketsa dan mengambil salah satu pensil khususnya.

Pesanan pun tiba, jongin menyingkirkan bukunya dan mulai mencicipi. Tidak sia-sia ternyata ia berkunjung. Red velvet disini sangat lembut dan pas. Tidak terlalu manis. Bahkan ice creamnya begitu terasa vanilla dan lembut. Porsinya juga tergolong besar, sesuai dengan harga yang diharus ia bayar. Setelah menghabiskan setengah dari kuenya, jongin memilih bersantai dan kembali memberi coretan pada buku sketsa.

" sepertinya kau terlalu larut dalam duniamu sendiri "

Jongin mendongak. Astaga kenapa laki-laki itu ada disini. Laki-laki yang sangat ia hindari datang dengan gaya angkuhnya. Jongin kehilangan selera untuk menggambar dan memilih menutup bukunya dan menatap sehun dengan malas

" apa yang kau lakukan disini tuan oh "

Tanya nya sinis. Sehun tidak menggubris, malah memanggil pelayan dan memesan makanan yang sama dengan jongin.

" aku hanya mampir "

" kurasa bukan karena ketidaksengajaan "

" bagaimana kau bisa tahu ?"

" lupakan "

Jongin menoleh ke sisi kanan dan melihat jalanan .sehun hanya tersenyum dan terus memandangi gadis dihadapannya ini. Meski wajahnya menunjukkan jika ia tidak nyaman, jongin terlihat begitu mempesona

" well, aku memang sengaja kemari. Karena melihatmu tampak menikmati makananmu. Kufikir itu enak, jadi aku kemari "

Jongin menoleh, mata bulatnya membuat sehun terjerat. Ooh sehun baru saja menelan ludahnya sendiri

" ada banyak makanan enak di seoul, kau bisa mencobanya tanpa masuk kemari "

" apa kau pemilik café ini ? "

" tidak "

" lalu mengapa kau tidak memperbolehkanku masuk ?"

Jongin geram dan sehun senang sekali menggoda gadisnya. Aah maaf ralat, tapi gadis ini.

" baiklah tuan oh, terserah anda "

" aah rasanya melayang ketika kau memanggilku lagi, olive "

" namamu oh sehun, dan aku memanggilmu tuan oh. Bukan berarti white oh "

" jangan mengelak dan memberikan alasan yang sungguh lucu jika diartikan "

" aku berkata benar "

Sehun terkikik geli membuat jongin semakin geram. Ooh ayolah, seoul itu luas. Dan mengapa pula mereka harus bertemu dan duduk saling berhadapan ?

" olive "

Reflek, ini reflek. Jongin menoleh dan menatap sehun yang tengah menatapnya dalam

" aku ingin minta maaf "

"…."

" aku_ "

" aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi "

Sehun bersandar pada kursi dan melipat tangannya

" tidak perlu alasan apapun, aku sudah terlalu paham. Anggap saja kau tidak pernah melakukan hal apapun padaku, dan kita juga tidak kenal "

" lalu, apa kau memperbolehkanku untuk mengenal gadis cantik dihadapanku ini ?"

Goda sehun dengan senyuman tampan

" well, aku tidak ingin membuat citra para gadis runtuh. Dengan menolak pesona laki-laki tampan, mungkin aku akan menyesal "

" kau baru saja mengakuiku tampan ?"

" aku tidak buta, kau memang good looking "

" terima kasih, aku tersanjung "

Baiklah, sepertinya mereka tengah bersandiwara. Oke, kita lihat saja bagaimana jongin menanggapi laki-laki ini.

" daripada kau ingin berkenalan denganku, bagaimana jika kau mengenal gadis yang sejak tadi tidak lepas menatapmu. Arah jam 10 dariku "

Sehun tidak lantas memutar tubuhnya. Ia membuat gesture aneh terlebih dahulu dan baru ia memutar tubuh. Nampak seperti merenggangkan tubuh. Dan benar saja, gadis cantik berambut madu, dengan lipstick merah menyala dan juga sexy nampak tersenyum genit kepada sehun. Jongin tersenyum tipis dan memilih meminum green tea dan memakan kue yang tinggal setengah.

" cantik, sexy dan seleraku "

" selamat untukmu, kau menemukan tambatanmu "

" tapi kufikir, aku lebih tertarik dengan gadis tan sepertimu "

" maaf, aku tidak "

" kau akan menyesal nonaa "

" ooh benarkah? "

Jongin menatap sehun dengan tatapan malas, tapi boleh juga meladeninya

" banyak gadis-gadis yang akan bertekuk lutut padaku. Bahkan jika aku mau, aku bisa langsung berkencan dengannya. Kau perlu bukti ?"

" tidak. karena aku sudah tahu akhir dari semuanya. Baiklah tuan oh, kurasa sudah cukup. Aku harus pergi, "

Jongin mengemasi buku, tas dan juga ponsel dan pergi dari tempat duduk. Sehun hanya diam tidak menanggapi. Tapi seulas senyum tersemat pada bibir tipis sehun. jongin semakin menarik. Sepertinya akan ada banyak kejadian tarik ulur untuk mereka.

X

X

X

X

Luhan menerima sebuah undangan berwarna gold dari soyeon. Begitu ia buka, aah ternyata undangan dari pesaing bisnis nya. Luhan mengenal siapa direktur La Perle. Mereka memang beberapa kali bertemu dan bekerja sama. Bersaing dengan sehat, tentu saja. Ayah mereka tidak mengenal bisnis kotor. Jika saja Siemens bangkrut, mereka masih mempunyai beberapa bisnis lain yang tak kalah sukses dengan ini. Pesta ulang tahun, mungkin membawa kekasihnya boleh juga. Lagipula mereka juga akan menikah, dalam waktu dekat. Mungkin mengenalkan minseok kepada koleganya adalah hal yang tepat. Luhan meletakkan undangan di meja, dan meraih ponsel mewahnya. Mendial nomor telefon sang kekasih dan menunggu panggilan tersambung.

 _"_ _yaaa ?"_

" kau sibuk ?"

 _" tentu, emmbh bisakah kau tidak menelefon sekarang? Jae sunbae menungguku "_

" aku hanya merindukanmu "

 _" aku juga, bagaimana jika setelah pulang kerja kita ke café summer? Kali ini aku yang mentraktirmu "_

" baiklah, semangat bekerja sayang "

 _" hmmb, bye luu "_

Luhan menghela nafas, ia benar-benar merindukan si tupai. Ia melirik kea rah jam tangan dan menghitung, masih ada 3 jam lagi sebelum mereka bertemu.

X

X

X

x

" pesta ?"

" _ya "_

" oppa bercanda ?"

" _kenapa ?"_

" kenapa harus mengajakku ?"

" _kau tak mau ?"_

" aku tidak pernah ikut acara seperti itu "

" _itu acaraku dan kau harus ikut "_

Jongin memilih duduk dan melipat kakinya di sofa

"apa akan banyak orang ?"

 _" tentu, aku mengundang beberapa rekan bisnis dan juga tidak semua karyawanku ku undang "_

" dimana acaranya ?"

 _"_ _Banyan Tree Club and Spa Seoul_ _"_

" APA ?"

Teriak jongin dengan spontan. Ia sampai bangkit dan menatap ponselnya tidak percaya

 _" kenapa? Datanglah, aku harus membawa pasangan "_

" apa harus ?"

 _" tentu saja jong "_

" apa semua petinggi akan datang kesana ? "

 _" kenapa? "_

" aku takut mempermalukanmu oppa "

 _" tidak akan. Anggap saja sebagai undangan dari pesta ulang tahun temanmu "_

" baiklah "

 _" oke call, aku tutup jong. Bye "_

Jongin mendadak lesu, melempar ponselnya ke belakang sofa dan ia langsung ambruk lemas di atas karpet.

" apa yang harus lakukan "

X

X

X

X

" kau mau pesan apa ?"

" ice cappuccino dan curros "

" baiklah. Beri kami ice capuucino 1, ice coffe 1 dan 2 curros dengan toping cokelat "

Pelayan muda tersebut menulis semua pesanan minseok dan bergegas pergi dari sana.

" sudah selesai ?"

" 20% lagi "

" sesibuk itu "

" umbh, bisa dikatakan seperti itu "

" butuh bantuan ?"

" tidak, aku bisa sendiri lu "

Luhan tersenyum dan melihat ponsel minseok yang berkedip. Ada nama seseorang yang tertera disana. Minseok langsung mengangkat panggilan tersebut_

" haloo "

 _" nunaa "_

" hy dan "

Luhan mengernyit begitu mendnegar suara laki-laki diseberang sana

" ada apa "

 _" aku hanya ingin mengundangmu ke pesta ulang tahun la perle "_

" ooh, baiklah kapan? "

 _" lusa, kau harus datang. Pukul 7 tepat pesta akan dimulai. Dan harus membawa pasangan "_

" yaa, apa-apaan itu. Tidak mau "

 _" aah ayolah nunaa "_

" pasanganku jongin "

 _" tidak, dia denganku "_

Minseok terkejut bukan main, dia menggigit bibir bawah dan tersenyum menggoda. Bukan untuk luhan tapi Daniel

" oooh oke, ambil saja jongin. Aku bisa datang sendiri "

 _" tanpa pasangan tidak bisa masuk "_

" jahat, awas kau "

 _" hahaha, aku menunggumu nun… baiklah sampai jumpa "_

" bye dan "

" siapa ?"

Luhan sudah menatap serius minseok, tatapan cemburu lebih tepatnya. Minseok menanggapi santai dan meletakkan ponselnya di meja

" Daniel, dia senior temanku di sekolah dulu. Kami bertemu saat bermain di taman hiburan, putranya menggemaskan dan ya kami berteman "

" kau tidak bohong ?"

" untuk apa berbohong "

Minseok menjeda kalimatnya dan berterima kasih kepada pelayan

" tidak ada gunanya berbohong. Aku berkata jujur "

" ….. "

Minseok menghela nafas, ia tahu jika kekasihnya tengah cemburu

" Daniel mengundangku ke pesta ulang tahun perusahaannya. Dan ia menyuruhku membawa pasangan "

" Daniel ?"

" umbh, kang Daniel "

Jawab minseok dengan mengambil potongan kecil curros.

" kenapa? Kau kenal dengannya ?"

" ceo la perle ?"

" ya, dia ceo la perle "

" astaga "

Minseok sedikit terkejut, luhan menepuk keningnya tiba-tiba

" dia hoobaeku saat di universitas. Tadi pagi dia mengirimkan undangan ulang tahun la perle. Astaga sayaaaang kau membuatku cemburu "

" kenapaaa ? kan aku sudah bilang, aku ini jujur untuk apa cemburu padaku aiiissssh"

Luhan tersenyum dihadapan minseok dan mencubit kecil pipi kanannya membuat sang wanita mengaduh sakit

" aigooo, lucunya pacarku "

Minseok tentu saja malu, presdir lu terang-terangan mengakui jika ia mempunyai pacar. Astagaaaa

" kalau begitu, kita datang bersama "

" tidak mau "

" kenapa?"

" aku pergi dengan jongin "

" jongin?"

" dia sahabat perempuanku "

Tegas minseok, tidak ingin lagi membuat luhan cemburu.

X

X

X

x

" aku tidak punya gaun, seumur hidupku aku hanya punya sweater "

" kau bisa beli 1 gaun jong "

" mahal "

" aku tahu kau banyak uang "

" itu untuk ibuku unnie, aku sengaja mengisi tabunganku penuh-penuh "

Minseok memutar tubuh dan menatap jongin

" beri 1 hari untuk dirimu sendiri. Bersikap egois untukmu. Kau juga harus punya waktu perempuanmu bear "

" tapi… "

" ayolah, kau sudah 80% mendekati wanita jaman sekarang. Hanya saja kau harus mulai membuang koleksi sweatermu dan mengubahnya menjadi dress. Sejauh ini kau sudah baik dengan memakai dress dan sepatu high heels "

" aku tidak nyaman "

Jawab jongin dengan lesu, ia memilih duduk di kursi tunggu sementara minseok mencoba sepatu heels rendah untuk kerja

" kau tidak harus merubah semuanya. Hanya waktu-waktu tertentu kau menggunakannya. Lihat. Aku berencana membeli sepatu ini hanya untuk bekerja, selebihnya? Mana mau aku pakai sepatu menyakitkan "

" aku tidak tahu sepatu mana yang bagus untukku "

Minseok tersenyum.

" ayo "

Dan setelahnya, minseok menyeret jongin untuk keluar dari flat dan mereka akan pergi membeli gaun indah untuk di beruang.

Baiklah, minseok memang wanita stylist. Lihat saja, bahkan ketika baru sampai di sebuah butik. Ia sudah mendapat 1 gaun berwarna biru silver. Bukan gaun seksi, minseok tidak suka membuka sebagian tubuhnya pada orang lain. Gaun tanpa lengan dan sepanjang lutut dengan paduan berwarna putih. Minseok sudah mencobanya dan ia suka. Giliran jongin.

" ada banyak gaun disini, pilihlah dan aku tidak mau kau menggelengkan kepala atau aku cakar kau "

" kau benar-benar kucing betina "

Rajuk jongin dengan pergi memilah deretan gaun di sisi kiri. Mata bulatnya mencoba fokus mencari gaun yang ia sukai dan pas ditubuhnya. Minseok hanya duduk dan berkirim pesan dengan luhan. Laki-laki itu memang tidak pernah lupa untuk selalu menghubunginya.

Jongin mengambil sebuah jenis dress off shoulder yang pasti akan menunjukkan pundak indahnya. Berwarna merah darah. Nampak berani dan warnanya benar-benar bagus. Ia pun mencoba menempelkan ke tubuhnya dan ia tersenyum. membawa dress tersebut ke ruang ganti dan mulai mencoba. Minseok hanya melirik dan membiarkan jongin untuk berganti. Tak lama jongin keluar dari ruang ganti dan berjalan kearah minseok. meminta saran dari wanita yang lebih tua tapi yang ada

" oh my god "

X

X

X

X

" kau tidak bersiap ?"

" untuk apa?"

" bukankah kau mendapat undangan juga "

Sehun melirik ayahnya malas dan malah menggelung diri di bantalan sofa

" aku malas baba, aku ingin disini saja "

" kalau kau seperti itu, kapan punya kekasih? Kau mau kalah dari kakakmu ?"

" ibu, berhentilah "

Joonmyeon datang dari dapur membawa potongan puding dan memberinya pada sang suami

" luhan akan menikah sebentar lagi dan kau kapan ?"

"aku belum merestui luhan "

Syuuutt duuuaaagh

" aduh "

Sehun meringis sakit ketika remot TV telak mengenai hidungnya. Joonmyeon langsung memekik heboh dan melompat kaget. Mendekati sehun dan melihat kondisi si bungsu

" YAAA LUHAAN "

" APA ?"

Sehun menyentuh hidungnya, untung tidak ada darah. Tapi ini sakit sekali. Luhan menatap tajam sang adik yang dengan enak berkata kalau tidak merestui hubungan mereka

" luhan apa yang kau lakukan pada adikm huh ?"

" entah "

" astaga luhaaaan "

Yifan memijat batang hidungnya. Mereka tidak seharusnya bertengkar, cukup kejadian masa kecil saja.

" kau hanya iri padaku cadel "

" aku tidak cadel hyung "

" kau pernah "

Yifan menutup mata. Merasa pusing dengan penerus keluarga oh ini

" luhan pergilah, jemput kekasihmu segera "

" minseok tidak pergi denganku "

" kau bilang dia diundang "

" ya, tapi tidak berangkat denganku "

Jawab luhan dengan meminta sang ibu menata dasi kupu-kupunya

" lalu ?"

" dengan jongin, yaa kalau tidak salah namanya kim jongin "

Sehun yang awalnya tidak menggubris luhan, lantas melompat dari sofa dan berlari masuk ke dalam kamar. Ketiganya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melilhat si bungsu

" adikmu kenapa ?"

" gila "

" luhaaaan "

X

X

X

X

Kedua wanita cantik tersebut turun dari taxi dan segera berjalan menuju pintu masuk hotel. Ia pun disambut oleh penjaga pintu dan bertanya mengenai nama keduanya. Begitu memberi tahu nama mereka, penjaga tersebut mengantar kedua nya untuk segera memasuki ruang pesta. Minseok tidak berhenti memuji dengan dekorasi pesta. Hey ini hanay pesta ulang tahun tapi mengapa seperti pesta pernikahan. Mewah sekali

" jongin "

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, jongin dan minseok segera menoleh. Aah itu Daniel dengan setelan jas berwarna putih dan hey rambut pemuda itu berganti menjadi silver

" aku kira kau seorang idol "

" apa aku setampan itu nunaa ?"

" anggap saja aku berkata seperti itu "

Daniel tertawa kecil mendengar pujian minseok. matanya menatap pada sosok gadis cantik dengan dress berwarna merah dengan menunjukkan pundak tannya. Ya tuhan jongin cantik sekali, dengan rambut pendek serta riasa tipis. Jujur, melihat jongin yang berdandan membuat jantung lelaki itu berdetak cepat. Astagaaa

" kau cantik "

" apa ?"

" aah, maksudku kalian berdua "

Minseok melirik kearah jongin dan tersenyum pada Daniel.

" ehem "

Minseok berpura-pura batuk dan membuat keduanya salah tingkah. Daniel kembali focus pada minseok

" bukankah sudah kukatakan kalau kau harus membawa pasangan "

" aku lupa "

" jongin bilang kau sudah punya kekasih "

Minseok melotot dna mencubit pinggang jongin membuat gadis itu mengaduh sakit

" iya, tapi aku tidak mengajaknya. Ini kan pesta ulang tahun, bukan ajang untuk memamerkan pasangan. Aku sendiri ?"

" tentu saja aku bawa "

" oppa bawa kuanlin "

 _'menggeleng'_

" tidak, tapi pasanganku ada dihadapanku "

" ya ?"

Minseok memutar bola mata, jongin ini tidak peka sekali

" maksudnya itu kau bear, astaga "

Jongin hanya bisa berkedip lucu dan minseok dengan gemas mendorong punggung jongin untuk lebih dekat dengan Daniel sebelum

" aahhhh "

Jongin yang awalnya maju kea rah Daniel, dengan tiba-tiba tertarik kebelakang karena ada yang menarik salah 1 lengan kirinya

" luhan "

Pekik minseok begitu melihat luhan datang dengan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang minseok. Daniel menghiraukan pekikan minseok, keningnya berkerut melihat jongin yang sekarang berada di rengkuhan lelaki tinggi berjas hitam.

" oh hy dan "

Mau tidak mau, Daniel menoleh ke sumber suara dan membuat mimic muka tersenyum

" sunbae "

Keduanya berpelukan dan saling sapa

" sunbae apa kabarmu "

" baik, dan hey man ini pesta yang mewah "

" ya tentu saja, terima kasih untuk kalian karena sudah datang "

Kali ini Daniel menatap kearah sehun dan mencoba tersenyum. Tapi tidak dengan matanya yang terus menatap kemana lengan pemuda itu tersemat.

" ya, selamat ulang tahun "

" terima kasih presdir oh "

" oh ayolah, panggil saja nama kami. Aku tidak ingin dipanggil presdir jika diluar pekerjaan "

" aku hanya menghormati sunbae "

Jongin risih, ia mencoba melepaskan diri tapi yang ada sehun menahan jongin untuk tetap berada disampingnya. Suasana menjadi hening dan minseok yang memulai percakapan

" Dan, aku sudah membawa pasangan jadi aku tidak punya hutang "

" nu… nunaa "

" dia kekasihku "

Dengan sedikit tenaga jongin berhasil lepas dari rengkuhan sehun dan memeluk pinggang minseok sebagai alibi

" oppa, minseok nunaa sudah punya kekasih dan presdir lu lah orangnya "

" APA ?"

X

X

X

X

" terima kasih "

Umji baru saja turun dari taxi, dress diatas lutut berwarna putih membalut tubuh kurusnya. Dengan pouch berwarna hitam yang ia pegang dan juga sepatu berwarna senada dengan dress.

Umji masuk ke dalam ballroom dengan senyum manisnya. Ia Nampak cantik dan manis malam ini. Ia memakai make up dan menata rambutnya. Bukan lagi mengikat tambutnya. Ia mendapati beberapa pekerja lain yang hadir di sini. Lebih tepatnya ketua dan wakil di setiap divisi. Ia tidak terlalu kenal tapi ia tahu. Posisinya sebagai sekretaris membuat umji bisa berada disini. Ia mengambil segelas minuman dan mulai menatap sekitar, tidak ada yang bisa ajak bicara. Mata almondnya memutar dan pandangannya menatap pada 3 orang laki-laki dan 2 orang perempuan. Umji mengenal salah satu perempuan tersebut. Ternyata kim jongin, wanita yang menjadi pesaingny dalam mendapatkan Daniel. Buka pesaing sebenarnya. Umji tersenyum kecil dan kembali focus pada minumnya sebelum ia bertemu dengan sojung, assisten manager yang ia kenal.

" nunaa, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau lu sunbae adalah kekasihmu "

" apa itu penting ?"

" tentu saja "

" bagiku tidak "

Daniel tersenyum kecut, minseok cuek sekali padanya.

" oppa, kau mengajak kuanlin ?"

" tentu tidak, dia dirumah "

" mengapa tidak mengajaknya "

" tidak, dia tidak menyukai pesta. Yang ada dia malah merengek pulang sebelum masuk "

" aku merindukannya "

" datang saja kerumah, dia pasti senang "

" call "

Sehun memasang tampang datar, tidak suka denga obrolan jongin dan juga Daniel. Sehun mengenal laki-laki ini, saat luhan kuliah dulu dia sering bertemu dengan Daniel karena keduanya masuk dalam club sepak bola dan juga dalam jurusan yang sama.

" aku lapar "

" aku temani "

Belum juga luhan berkata, jongin sudah menyeret minseok untuk meninggalkan para kerumunan lelaki. Luhan menatap kesal tapi berbeda dengan sehun yang menatap datar kearah Daniel

" kau mengenal jongin, tuan oh "

Tanya Daniel tanpa basa-basi

" hanya teman "

" aah begitu rupanya "

" kau sendiri ?"

Daniel sedikit tidak suka dnegan nada bicara sehun yang sinis tapi sebagai pemilik acara, Daniel tidak boleh memperlakukan tamunya dengan tidak sopan

" dia hoobaeku saat di senior. Kami cukup dekat saat itu, dan yaa kami bertemu kembali dan menjadi semakin dekat "

" maksudmu ?"

" aku sedang mencoba lebih dekat dengan jongin "

Sehun semakin geram, jika dia sedang memegang gelas. Mungkin saja akan pecah dalam cengkramannya.

" silahkan menikmati hidangan. Aku tinggal dulu "

" baik terima kasih dan "

Daniel pun pergi meninggalkan kakak beradik Oh.

Daniel berjalan menemui para tamu, beberapa kolega sudah ia sapa. Sampai akhirnya ia berada di stand minuman. Ia mengambil segelas minuman dan meminum sedikit demi sedikit.

" selamat malam presdir "

Daniel menoleh, mendapati umji berada 2 meter dihadapannya. Jujur, Daniel bahkan sampai tidak berkedip menatap umji. Jika biasanya ia mendapati umji dengan kuncir kuda dan kacamata, sekarang berbeda. Rambut cokelatnya tergerai dan juga ia memakai riasan

" umji?"

" ya presdir "

" oh ya tuhan, aku hampir tidak mengenalimu "

Umji tersenyum kecil

" dengan kau datang, aku cukup senang "

" terima kasih atas undangannya "

" umji, bersikaplah biasa denganku. Aku tidak suka kau berbicara begitu "

" aku hanya ingin bersikap layaknya sunbae dan hoobae presdir "

" aku berterima kasih atas kesopananmu "

Ting ting ting

Seluruh tamu bergegas menoleh ke sisi panggung. Aah acara akan segera dimulai ternyata

" terima kasih untuk para tamu undangan. Kami ucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuk La Perle. Semoga semakin kedepan dan menjadi salah satu produk terbaik di korea. Baiklah, untuk menghidupkan suasana, pesta dansa akan segera dimulai "

" dansa ?"

Daniel emnoleh dan tersenyum

" ya, ada dansa. kau bisa berdansa ?"

" aku lupa dengan gerakannya "

" bagaimana kalau kita coba "

" huh ?"

Music sudah diputar, lantunan piano dan sedikit instrument biola membuat suasana Nampak semakin romantic dengan lampu yang sedikit diredupkan. Umji menatap suasana sekitar, dan Daniel dengan gagah membuat gesture membungkuk dengan tangan kanan terjulur. Sontak lampu sorot menyorot keduanya. Umji dibuat bingung dengan semuanya. Dengan ragu, ia menyambut uluran tangan Daniel dan entah mengapa lantai dansa seakan mempersilahkan mereka berdua untuk berdansa .

Daniel membawa umji ke lantai dansa, tangan kirinya berada di pinggang umji dan tangan yang lain bertaut dengan si gadis. Tubuh keduanya saling mendekat dan umji tidak bisa mengontrol debaran di dada. Begitu penyanyi tersebut menyenandungkan lagu, gerakan pun dimulai . dengan mengikuti iringan music, kedua kaki mereka seakan bergerak dengan sendirinya. Daniel menatap umji dengan senyum manis sementara gadis tersebut mengikuti emosi yang ada didalam diri.

 _"_ _Barely even friends_ _  
_ _Then somebody bends_ _  
_ _Unexpectedly_ _"_

Umji tersenyum menatap Daniel, kedua pandangan mereka bertemu dan membiarkan tubuh keduanya berayun ke kanan dan kiri mengikuti irama lagu. Bahkan umji sampai berputar dan sungguh gerakan dansa mereka begitu indah membuat siapapun yang menonton ikut merasakan suasana dansa jaman kuno. Tak lama beberapa orang turut ikut turun ke lantai dansa, mereka berdansa bersama. Umji kembali membuat gerakan berputar, dan saat Daniel menerima tubuh umji. Jarak keduanya begitu dekat, Daniel bisa emlihat iris cokelat umji. Dia terpanah dengan kecantikan mata tersebut. Kedua detakan jantung mereka seakan tidak terkontrol dan detakan ini lebih kencang ketika bersama dengan gadis dihadapannya ini. Tanpa bisa berfikir lagi, Daniel segera mendaratkan bibir tipisnya pada bibir umji. Mereka berciuman di tengah pesta. Melumat bibir kecil itu untuk beberapa saat dan tiba-tiba umji melepas ciuman tersebut dan melepas rengkuhan Daniel. Ia masih menatap Daniel dan lelaki itu dengan tidak rela menatap umji yang berjalan mundur sambil bergumam

" maafkan aku "

Dan setelahnya umji berlari meninggalkan ballroom dan pergi ke pintu keluar. Daniel masih melihat kepergian umji dan ia sadar akan apa yang ia lakukan. Hanya karena melihat gadis itu berbeda, Daniel dengan tidak sopan membiarkan bibirnya mengecap rasa manis dari bibir sekretarisnya.

X

X

X

X

Jongin melihat itu semua, wajahnya datar. Bukan dalam artian negative, tapi ia melihat bagaimana gadis itu pergi dan Nampak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Ia juga melihat Daniel seolah kehilangan. Ia kehilangan gadisnya. Hey, ini hanya pemikiran jongin. Tidak perlu dibahas. Semua orang pergi ke lantai dansa, sedang ia yang memang tidak bisa berdansa hanya diam berdiri dan menikmati suara merdu sang penyanyi. Bahkan ia bisa melihat minseok berdansa dengan kekasihnya. Sedang ia, mengapa harus dirinya dan sehun yang tidak mempunyai pasangan. Ia bisa melihat lurus ke depan, dimana lelaki pucat itu tersenyum tipis menatapnya. Jongin yang jengah, mengalihkan pandangan asal tidak menatap sehun. Nyanyian dari soundtrack film Disney ternama masih terdengar. Semua orang dilantai dansa begitu larut, dan Daniel? Lelaki itu segera pergi dari sana dan entah kemana ia pergi yang jelas ketika jongin mengikuti langkah kaki Daniel, yang ada di melihat seorang oh sehun sudah berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyum tipis

" shall we ?"

Tanya sehun dengan tangan kanan terulur kea rah jongin. Gadis itu hanya menatap dan mengalihkan pandangan

" no thanks "

Sehun menarik tangan kanannya dan berdiri tegap dihadapan jongin

" kau mencari lelaki itu ?"

" lelaki itu punya nama "

" oh aku lupa, kang Daniel. Yaa aku mengenalnya "

" aku tidak bertanya "

" aku hanya menjelaskan "

" terima kasih "

Jawab jongin dengan nada dingin dan masih tidak mau melihat kea rah sehun

" kau menyia-nyiakan lelaki tampan dihadapanmu noona "

" kurasa tidak "

" jadi, jika tidak maukah kau berdansa denganku ?"

Jongin jengah, ia menatap sehun malas dan menghela nafas

" baiklah "

Sehun tersenyum, jongin menerima uluran tangannya dan membawa jongin ke tengah. Music pun berganti, kali ini nada piano yang terdengar.

 _' astaga mengapa lagu ini '_

Monolog jongin ketika ia tahu, lagu apa yang akan terdengar. Lagu Ariana grande. Sehun menarik tubuh jongin untuk mendekat kearahnya. Dna mau tidak mau jarak diantara mereka kurang dari 30 cm. belum lagi tangan kekar sehun yang melingkari pinggang kurus jongin dan lagi, ia kembali tersenyum.

Mereka berdua berdansa, music begitu pas. Mellow dan ya tuhan, jongin merutuki lirik lagu yang menggambar tentang mereka. Almost is never enough.

" I'd like to say we gave it a try, I'd like to blame it all on life "

" maybe we just weren't right "

Senyum sehun luntur ketika jongin menyanyikan lirik lagu tersebut.

" bisakah kau tidak mengucapkannya "

" kenapa? Itu memang liriknya "

" tapi jangan bernyanyi "

" kau saja tadi bernyanyi kenapa aku tidak "

Sehun kesal, ia melepas rengkuhan pada pinggang jongin dan gadis itu segera berputar

" karena bagiku kita cocok "

" tapi aku tidak "

" aauuch "

" kita cocok "

Jawab sehun mutlak, jongin masih meringis ketika sehun meremas pinggangnya sedikit keras.

" kau mencintai laki-laki itu ?"

" siapa ?"

" jangan pura-pura bodoh "

" tidak "

"…."

" dia hanya sunbaeku "

" sunbae tapi dia menciummu "

Kening jongin mengernyit. Mencium? Aah apa maksudnya mencium pipi saat itu

" hanya ciuman perpisahan "

" aku tidak suka "

" siapa kau ?"

" kau milikku "

Jongin tertawa mengejek, ia kembali berputar dan menatap tajam sehun

" kau bercanda "

" kau milikku olive "

" tapi aku tidak mau tuan oh "

"jongin "

Keduanya menoleh mendapati Daniel tersenyum kearah mereka berdua. Jongin melepas tautan tangan mereka tapi tidak dengan sehun.

" kita masih berdansa, lagu masih belum usai "

" tak masalah, aku hanya ingin berdansa sebentar "

" tidak "

Daniel mengernyitkan dahi dan mencoba menarik tangan jongin tapi yang ada sehun menarik jongin hingga gadis itu kembali menabrak dada sehun.

" bisakah kau mencari gadis lain, tuan kang "

Daniel tidak ingin malu di hadapan tamu, ia pun memilih mundur dengan raut wajah marah. Ada hubungan apa jongin dengan sehun?

" lepaskan "

" apa ?"

" lepaskan pelukanmu tuan oh "

" tidak, jika aku melepaskanmu kau akan bersamanya "

" dia hanya mengajakku berdansa "

" tidak "

Jongin menatap marah kepada sehun. Keduanya bertatapan

" kau tidak punya hak "

" aku punya "

" ak_ "

" aku mencintaimu "

X

X

X

X

Tebeceh

" _aku ibu mertua minseok "_

" _jangan pernah meminta maaf jika itu bukan kesalahanmu "_

" _seseorang yang kau panggil oppa "_

" _oppa, bukan aku. Bukan aku yang kau cintai "_

" _proof it "_


	13. Chapter 13

Tubuh mungil minseok mendadak lemas, sejak datang ke kantor tubuhnya sudah seperti jelly. Padahal kemarin malam dia tidak melakukan apapun dan hanya makan sup ayam. Tapi yang ada setelah mendekati jam pulang kerja, ia benar-benar pucat dan mendadak berkeringat dingin. Minah sudah menyuruh minseok untuk pulang jam 1 siang tadi, tapi yang ada wanita mungil ini kekeh untuk melanjutkan tugasnya. Jadi berakhirlah minah dan mark mengantar minseok ke depan gedung dan menunggu sampai pesanan taxi mark datang.

" besok jangan masuk unnie, atau kau akan semakin membuat kami khawatir "

" aku baik-baik saja minah "

" nunaa kau pucat, kau harus kerumah sakit "

" ya itu benar, apa mau kuantar ?"

 _'menggeleng'_

" aku akan ke klinik nanti "

Mark membantu memapah minseok masuk ke dalam taxi, benar-benar tepat waktu.

" pak tolong antar ke alamat ini "

" baik noona "

" unnie, hati-hati, hubungi aku kalau kau sudah sampai "

" eumbh, terima kasih semua "

Dan setelahnya taxi itupun berjalan ke alamat yang dituju.

Setelah sampai di depan flat dan membayar ongkos taxi, minseok mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk sampai di pintu lift. Lantai dasar flat sepi, dan satpam penjaga tidak terlihat mungkin sedang ke toilet. Iapun segera menekan tombol 3 .begitu sampai, minseok segera berjalan kearah pintu, emnekan tombol password, masuk kedalam dan berjalan menuju kamar. Menidurkan tubuhnya dan membiarkannya masih memakai pakaian kerja.

X

X

X

X

X

Jongin bangun lebih siang, kemarin malam dia lembur untuk mengerjakan sketsa. Selesai dan tinggal dikirim, mungkin besok pagi dia akan kesana. Hari ini ia berencana untuk pergi ke flat minseok. kemarin sore, wanitu itu bilang jika ia pusing. Jadi mungkin saja hari ini ia tidak masuk. Ia pun berjalan ke dapur dan membuat scramble egg dan susu hangat. Perutnya tidak terlalu lapar. Selepas sarapan, ia segera membersihkan diri dan memakai pakaian santai. Mencoba menghubungi si mungil tapi tidak diangkat.

 _Kling_

 _White oh_

 _' kau sedang apa ?'_

Jongin memutar matanya malas dan membiarkan ponselnya di ranjang

 _Kling_

 _White oh_

 _' kau masih tidur? Astaga ternyata wanita cantik sepertimu suka bangun siang '_

 _White oh_

 _' olive, bangunlah pangeran tampan mencarimu '_

 _White oh_

 _' apa kau butuh ciuman cinta sejati untuk membuatmu bangun dari tidur panjangmu princess? '_

" sial dia kira aku snow white apa "

Dengan kesal jongin mulai membalas chat dari sehun. Dengan setengah hati dan marah tentu saja

 _Olive Kim_

 _' kau pikir aku snow white '_

 _Kling_

 _White oh_

 _' aah akhirnya kau membalas juga_

 _White oh_

 _' kau memang snow whiteku '_

 _Olive kim_

 _' in ur dream '_

 _White oh_

 _' bersikaplah manis terhadap pangeranmu, princess '_

 _Olive kim_

 _' maaf aku tidak bisa '_

 _White oh_

 _' kau bahkan bersikap manis dengan Daniel '_

 _Olive kim_

 _' well dia lelaki baik dan pantas diperlakukan baik '_

 _White oh_

 _' apa aku buruk ?'_

 _Olive kim_

 _' tidak tahu '_

Dan selanjutnya jongin menutup aplikasi chat dan mengunci telefonnya. Mengacuhkan dering notifikasi dari sehun. Dia bahkan sudah muak menanggapi lelaki macam itu

X

X

X

X

Antara ragu dan takut, umji tidak berani untuk keluar dari lift. Tinggal ia seorang di lift yang menunjukkan lantai 7. Ia ijin tidak masuk kerja selama 2 hari karena kejadian di pesta kemarin. Ingin rasanya umji mengundurkan diri dari perusahaan ini dan pergi menjauhi Daniel. Akhirnya umji memutuskan untuk menganggap kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi dan ia melangkah keluar dari lift dan duduk di meja kerja. Ia berterima kasih kepada nancy karena sudah menggantikannya selama 2 hari.

" akhirnya kau masuk unnie. Presdir mencarimu "

" eoh benarkah ?"

" hmmb, dia bahkan menyuruhku untuk menghubungimu tapi ponselmu tidak aktif "

" ah yaa, aku lupa mengisi daya "

Ujar umji dengan tersenyum, nancy pun memberikan notes kecil jadwal presdir mereka dan sedikit memberikan penjelasan

" 3 hari ke depan presdir tidak mempunyai jadwal apapun. Jadi kemungkinan besar presdir akan ada diruangannya sepanjang hari "

" apa jadwal meeting dengan kepala divisi dibatalkan ?"

" tidak, tapi setelah pesta presdir mendadak melakukan meeting "

" oh, baiklah. Aku minta maaf karena merepotkanmu "

 _'tersenyum'_

" tidak apa, lagipula aku senang bisa membantumu. Baiklah, aku harus kembali. Ini notesmu unnie. Bye "

" terima kasih nan "

Umji melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum pada gadis cantik tadi.

Umji memulai pekerjaannya, dimulai dengan membaca semua catatan nancy dan juga melihat jadwal tuan Kang yang harus ia ubah. Membatalkan janji meeting adalah hal yang selalu seorang CEO lakukan, tapi mengapa Daniel membatalkan meeting? Selama umji bekerja disini, Daniel tidak pernah membatalkan janji meski ia harus duduk berdampingan dengan Kuanlin.

" baiklah, waktunya merombak semua janji presdir "

Ucap umji dengan tersenyum.

Terlalu focus membuat seseorang yang berdiri di pintu lift diam membeku disana. Menatap seorang gadis manis yang berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Daniel sudah tiba, dan ia tidak langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan tapi mengamati wajah umji dari samping. Ia kembali pada penampilan asal, dan sekarang ia melihat umji menggerai rambutnya dan memakai kacamata bundar. Nampak lucu dan manis, dan Daniel bersumpah bahwa malam pesta kemarin adalah penampilan terbaik umji. Gadis itu menunjukkan sisi anggun nya. Dan Daniel akui, ia jatuh dalam pesona gadis berpipi berisi tersebut.

" maaf tuan kim, presdir kang belum tiba ditempat "

"….."

" baik, akan segera saya hubungi. Terima kasih "

Umji menutup telefon kantor dan kembali membolak balik dokumen sebelum diserahkan kepada Daniel. Daniel mencoba menetralkan deguban jantung yang seolah menggebu dengan keras. Ia hanya perlu menyapa dan masuk ke ruangan, setelah itu usai. Tapi yang ada_

" umji "

Gadis itu mendongak dan berdiri, membungkuk sedikit dan tersenyum

" selamat pagi presdir "

" kenapa 2 hari ini kau tidak masuk ? apa kau sakit ?"

Umji tidak terkejut, ini pertanyaan biasa yang Daniel tanyakan ketika dia ijin tidak masuk

" hanya demam presdir "

" demam? Apa kau baik-baik saja ?"

Raut wajah Daniel berubah, lelaki tampan itu bahkan memajukan tubuhnya beberapa centi ke depan dan Nampak jelas jika ia khawatir. Umji hanya bisa berkedip dan memundurkan tubuhnya wajahnya ke belakang

" y… ya presdir. Aku baik baik saja "

" apa perlu kita ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksakanmu "

" presdir, tidak terima kasih. Aku baik-baik saja "

" ta_ "

Daniel mendadak diam, ia tertegun dengan sikap yang ia tunjukkan pada umji. Kenapa ia harus berlebihan pada sekretarisnya sendiri? Ia kembali menatap umji yang menatapnya diam dengan bola mata yang begitu cantik. Setelah itu Daniel menggeleng kecil dan menghela nafas

" maaf, aku terlalu_ "

"….."

" ce_ aah tidak tidak "

Daniel berjalan meninggalkan meja umji dan ia melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan tapi sebelum itu ia kembali diam dan menoleh pada umji yang masih setia berdiri menatap Daniel

" aku minta maaf atas kejadian di pesta, a… aku. Aku hanya terbawa_ suasana "

"….."

"….."

" tidak, seharusnya saya yang harus minta maaf kepada presdir. Tidak seharusnya saya menerima tawaran itu dan membuat presdir menjadi pusat perhatian "

Daniel terdiam sejenak ia menatap gadis yang berjarak 3 meter darinya yang menatapnya sendu

" saya _ "

"jangan pernah meminta maaf jika itu bukan kesalahanmu "

"…."

" seharusnya itu aku, karna sudah kurang ajar dengan menciummu "

" presdir "

" aku akan masuk "

Dan selanjutnya Daniel masuk ke dalam ruangan dan menutup pintu. Tapi yang ada Daniel tidak segera duduk di tempat melainkan bersandar pada pintu dan menyentuh dadanya yang kembali berdetak

" ada apa denganku? Kenapa harus berdetak kencang ?"

Sementara umji masih menatap pintu tertutup tersebut dan hampir meneteskan air mata

" mengapa harus seperti ini jika kita mempunyai dinding kasat mata diantara kita ?"

" aku mencintaimu presdir "

X

X

X

X

Di lain tempat, minseok sedang tidak enak badan. Sejak sore kemarin, badannya demam. Minseok terlalu memvorsir diri untuk bekerja. Bukan salahnya juga, kemarin ada beberapa dokumen yang salah jadi dia harus mengulang lagi. Siang ini minseok masih belumbangun dari ranjang, ia masih setia menggelung diri dengan selimut tebal dan mengabaikan dering alarm yang berbunyi sejak pagi. Dan sekarang ponselnya berbunyi, aah kepalanya jadi pusing.

" ssshhh siapa yang menelefon ?"

Desis minseok kecil, dengan tenaga yang tersisa ia mengangkat telefon tanpa melihat id penelefon

 _" halo "_

" hy sayang "

 _" eoh lu "_

Suara serak minseok terdengar, tenggorokannya kering. Ia butuh air

" kau sakit? Mengapa suaramu berubah "

 _" aku baik-baik saja, ada apa ?"_

" kau tidak ke kantor ?"

Tuh kan benar, luhan langsung panik. Aah minseok tidak kuat berbicara lagi, yang ia lakukan adalah duduk di ranjang dan memejamkan mata. Kepalanya berat sekali.

" sayang, hey minseok nim "

 _" ya presdir "_

" kau sakit? Kau dimana sekarang ?"

 _" aku ijin tidak masuk. Aku demam "_

" APA ?"

 _" lu, kumohon jangan berteriak. Kepalaku pusing sekali, aku ingin tidur "_

" aku akan ke flat "

 _" tidak tidak "_

" aku tidak menerima penolakan "

PIIIP

Minseok mengacuhkan luhan. Terserah apa yang akan laki-laki itu lakukan, minseok melempar ponselnya dan kembali merebahkan diri dan menggelung diri di ranjang.

Sementara itu, luhan meraih jas, ponsel dan kunci mobil. mengabaikan dokumen serta layar komputer yang masih menyala. Minseok menjadi prioritasnya kali ini. secepat kilat ia menekan tombol lift dengan tidak sabar dan merapalkan berbagai umpatan ketika tahu lift berjalan begitu lambat. Sampai di parkiran, luhan berlari menuju mobil, membuka pintu dan menyalakan mesin. Menjalankan mobil dengan kecepatan tidak sedang, baiklah minseok ucapkan selamat datang pada kekasihmu.

X

X

X

X

Ingin rasanya dia menangis, siapa yang datang kemari? ke flat kecilnya, jika itu jongin ia akan menjewer telinga gadis itu dan mengutuknya menjadi hitam. dengan sisa tenaga, ia turun dari ranjang, berjalan keluar kamar dan membuka pintu flat.

" MINSEOK "

Aah ternyata luhan. Minseok tidak membuka matanya dengan sempurna, ia hanya diam dan memutar tubuh begitu selesai membukankan pintu. Mengabaikan bagaimana luhan dengan penampilan acak-acakan. Luhan menutup pintu flat dengan kasar dan mengekori minseok yang ternyata kembali ke atas ranjang.

" ya tuhan min "

Pekik luhan ketika meletakkan punggung tangannya ke kening. Panas sekali, pasti minseok tidak sadar jika ia sudah berjalan tadi. Tanpa banyak bicara, luhan segera menelefon dokter keluarga

" paman ahn, bisakah kau kemari? kekasihku sakit, akan aku kirimkan alamatnya melalui pesan "

"..."

" baiklah, aku tunggu sekarang "

Luhan menutup telefonnya. Melepas jas dan menggulung kemeja putih sampai siku.

Luhan mengompres kening sang kekasih sembari menunggu dokter ahn. Panas sekali, dna minseok tampak tidak nyaman dengan kondisinya. Bahkan baru saja sapu tangan dingin itu ada dikening minseok, tak sampai 1 menit sapu tangan tersebut menjadi suhu normal. Luhan juga mengusap basah wajah, leher dan juga tangan minseok. berharap suhunya kembali normal.

Ting tong

Aah pasti dokter ahn, luhan meletakkan sapu tangan dan berjalan menuju pintu.

" paman "

" lu, siapa yang sakit ?"

" kekasihku "

" kekasih ?"

Dokter ahn mengernyitkan kening, tapi tidak menatap luhan. Lelaki seumuran dengan tuan oh ini, lantas mengikuti langkah luhan menuju kamar. Aha ternyata benar, ada wanita cantik disana dengan sapu tangan di kening. Segera saja dokter ahn mengeluarkan stetoskop dan memeriksa keadaannya. Selang 10 menit, dokter ahn menyelesaikan tugasnya.

" sepertinya kelelahan, tekanan darahnya menurun dan suhu tubuhnya hampir 39 derajat. Terus kompres, dan usahakan menjadi suhu normal. Ini resep yang bisa kau tebus, untuk sementara kompres saja. biarkan kekasihmu istirahat total selama 2 hari. Okay "

" terima kasih paman "

" baiklah, aku harus pergi. Sampaikan salam untuk ayah ibu dan adikmu "

" baik, maaf aku tidak bisa mengantarmu kembali "

" tak apa, aku bisa sendiri "

Setelahnya dokter ahn keluar dari flat dan luhan segera mendial seseorang.

" halo, soyeon_ "

X

X

X

X

Luhan itu tidak bisa memasak, yang ada dia akan membakar dapur kecil minseok. Jadi ia memilih menghubungi restoran terbaik dan termahal hanya untuk 1 porsi mangkuk bubur. Berlebihan? Tentu saja, apapun untuk si mungil. Itu prinsip Luhan. Setelah memindahkan wadah tahan panas ke mangkuk. Luhan membawa baki berisi air putih hangat dan juga obat yang tadi ia tebus. Ia pun berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar dan meletakkan baki di meja kecil samping ranjang. Meletakkan punggung tangan kanan pada kening minseok dan mengernyit tidak suka ketika suhu tubuh minseok masih panas.

" sayang bangunlah, kau harus minum obat "

Minseok hanya melenguh. Dan selanjutnya, luhan membantu minseok untuk duduk dan menatap bantal di belakang punggung.

" kenapa kau kemari lu "

" kau sakit "

" aku hanya demam "

Luhan mengacuhkan minseok dan mengambil sesendok bubur dan meniupnya sebentar sebelum menyuapkannya pada minseok

" aku kan sudah bilang, jangan kemari. Kenapa kau kemari "

" berhentilah berbicara min "

Minseok hanya diam dan mengunyah lembut bubur tersebut. Luhan Nampak marah, jadi lebih baik diam.

Tidak sampai habis, hanya setengah mangkuk dan minseok menggeleng kenyang.

" kau harus habiskan ini Minnie "

" tidak mau, aku kenyang "

" baiklah, sekarang minum obatnya "

Luhan meletakkan mangkuk dan mengambil beberapa butir obat. Tanpa banyak bicara, minseok meminum semua dan memberikan gelasnya pada luhan

" terima kasih "

" kau mau tidur lagi ?"

" sepertinya. Apa kau akan pulang ?"

" kau ingin aku pulang ?"

 _'menggeleng'_

" temani aku "

Dengan senang hati minni. Luhan tentu saja akan senang jika harus menemanimu.

" ranjangku sempit, tidak muat "

" muat "

Luhan segera mengambil posisi di samping minseok. ia menjulurkan lengan kanannya untuk menjadi bantal kepala sang kekasih. Dna selanjutnya, minseok mendekat pada dada luhan dan hangat. Tubuh luhan hangat, dan luhan memeluk kekasihnya dengan erat.

Chu

" lekas sembuh bae "

X

X

X

X

Joonmyeon datang ke kantor dengan membawa tas besar berisi makan siang. Hari ini ia ingin makan siang dengan kedua putranya. Tapi ketika bertemu dengan soyeon, joonmyeon mendapati kalau luhan tidak ada ditempat.

" kemana presdir lu ?"

" 2 jam yang lalu pergi nyonya. Saya tidak tahu karena presdir tidak memberitahu "

Jawab soyeon. Karena memang Luhan tidak berkata apapun padanya. Joonmyeon mengerutkan kening. Ia lalu berjalan mendekati soyeon

" bisakah kau hubungi presdir oh "

" baik nyonya "

Joonmyeon mengangguk, ia duduk di sofa tunggu dan mendengar percakapan soyeon yang nampaknya tidak terhubung langsung pada sehun. Soyeon bangkit dan mendekati joonmyeon

" nyonya, maaf. Presdir oh juga tidak ada ditempat. Dan noona choi tidak tahu juga "

" astaga kemana semua curut yifan ini "

Geram joonmyeon dengan lirih. Ia sudah ingin membanting tasnya, tapi tidak. Ia masih sayang makanan yang ia buat daripada yang lain.

" kalau begitu beri aku alamat noona kim minseok segera. Aku tunggu sekarang "

" baik nyonya "

Soyeon segera melakukan tugasnya, Nampak sekali jika nyonya Oh begitu marah. Tentu saja, karena kedua oh bersaudara menghilang disaat bekerja. Tidak mencerminkan sopan santun, itu pemikiran joonmyeon.

" nyonya ini alamat dan nomor telefon nonaa kim "

" terima kasih soyeon, dan aah aku hampir lupa "

Joonmyeon mengambil sebuah kardus kecil berisi obat vitamin yang ia janjikan tempo hari.

" itu vitamin untuk ibu hamil, aku mendapatkannya dari dokter keluarga. Menurutnya, ia vitamin terbaik yang tidak akan membuat alergi dan mual. Kuharap kau suka"

" terima kasih nyonya atas kebaikan anda "

Joonmyeon mengangguk dan pergi dari sana.

X

X

X

X

" kemana tupai ini, astagaaa. Ponselnya kan sudah kembali, masa mau hilang lagi "

Jongin menggerutu sepanjang jalan karena minseok tidak bisa dihubungi. Ia kembali menekan kasar layar sentuh ponselnya dan

Bruuuk

" astaga "

Jongin bertabrakan dengan orang lain dan ponselnya terjatuh. ia pun segera mengambil ponsel yang tepat jatuh di dekat kaki dan menatap seorang perempuan di hadapannya yang juga menjatuhkan kedua tasnya.

" astaga nyonyaa maafkan aku, sungguh aku minta maaf "

Jongin membantu perempuan tersebut dengan mengambilkan salah satu tas dan membantunya bangun

" tidak apa-apa noona "

" aah, aku sungguh minta maaf nyonya. Dan ini tas anda "

Kedua perempuan tersebut saling tatap terlebih jongin yang menatap bersalah pada perempuan yang ia tabrak

" tidak apa-apa noona, aku terlalu sibuk tadi "

Jongin tersenyum kecil, ia masih melihat perempuan paruh baya yang Nampak membenahi bajunya.

" sekali lagi aku minta maaf nyonya. Aah apa ada yang bisa saya bantu ?"

" apa kau orang sini noona ?"

" aah tidak, tapi aku tinggal 3 blok darisini "

Joonmyeon, itu joonmyeon yang bertabrakan dengan jongin. Ia mengulurkan kertas kecil untuk bertanya padajongin

" aku mencari alamat flat ini, tapi sedari tadi aku tidak menemukannya. Apa kau tahu flat ini ?"

Jongin membaca benar-benar nama alamat dan juga flat. Matanya membola kala menatap tidak percaya perempuan dihadapannya yang Nampak begitu terhormat mencari flat kecil di daerah sini. Apa dia yakin ?

 _' bukankah ini flat si tupai? '_

" aku mencari orang yang bisa kutanya, tapi sedari tadi jalanan ini sepi "

" saya tahu flat ini nyonya. Kebetulan saya akan kesana "

" waah benarkah, bisa aku ikut ?"

" mari saya antar "

Dan keduanya pun pergi ke flat yang dituju. Hanya sampai di tikungan depan dan sampai. Joonmyeon menatap penampakan depan flat yang tidak sebesar yang ia fikirkan. Keningnya mengernyit namun ia tetap masuk ke dalam.

" nyonya, ini flat yang anda cari. Anda bisa menghubungi teman anda "

Joonmyeon masih mendongak menatap bangunan tua tersebut dan beralih menatap jongin

" aah itu ada satpam yang menunggu, nyonya bisa bertanya kepadanya. Aku masuk dulu nyonya, selamat siang "

" terima kasih noona "

Keduanya saling membungkuk kecil dan tersenyum. Jongin menyapa satpam yang sudah ia kenal dan menaiki tangga kecil di samping pagar. Jongin melirik kearah bawah, ketika perempuan yang ia bantu tadi bertanya kepada satpam. Jongin acuh dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke atas.

" kamar 26, itu nonaa kim. Aah mengapa anda tidak bersama gadis tadi nyonya. Mereka berdua bersahabat "

" eoh, benarkah? Aku tidak tahu "

" baiklah, anda bisa menaiki lift ke lantai 3. Setelah keluar lift anda hanya perlu berjalan kea rah kanan dan mencari kamar nomor 26 "

" terima kasih atas bantuannya "

" sama-sama nyonya "

Joonmyeon tersenyum senang, ia pun segera menaiki lift dan menekan tombol angka 3

Ting

Lift pun terbuka dengan jongin yang kebetulan melewati lift dan berhenti berjalan di kamar nomor 26. Joonmyeon hanya mengikuti dan berdiri disamping sang gadis

" astaga "

Jongin memejamkan mata dan mengusap dada. Ia terkejut tiba-tiba ada seorang perempuan berdiri disampingnya

" maaf mengagetkanmu noona "

" nyonya ada perlu dengan pemilik kamar ini ?"

" tentu "

Jongin mengernyitkan kening, penuh tanya sebenarnya. Joonmyeon hanya tertawa dan mengangguk. Jongin menekan tombol password dengan pikiran tak focus

" kau kenal dengan minseok ?"

" yaa ?"

"kim minseok, pemilik kamar ini bukan ?"

Jongin melebarkan mata sementara joonmyeon hanya tersenyum dan mendorong pintu agar terbuka lebar

" nyonya siapa ?"

Jongin bertanya dengan tidak sopan, aah biarkan tapi ia benar-benar penasaran. Joonmyeon sudah masuk dan melepaskan sandal tingginya dan berdecak kesal. Ia hafal betul sepatu ini. Tidak salah, luhan pasti kemari. Jongin melepas sepatu flat dengan terus menatap wanita yang memutar matanya ke seluruh ruangan dan brhenti ketika kedua mata mereka berdua

" aku ibu mertua minseok "

" APA ?"

" eoh, apa aku salah noona "

Jongin masih melebarkan mulut, menatap tidak percaya pada perempuan yang masih cantik dan segar. Kulitnya putih dan kencang. Dan ia baru menyadari jika ini adalah ibu dari presdir oh? Oh My God. Joonmyeon hanya tertawa kecil lantas menepuk pelan lengan atas jongin

" ada apa ?"

" nyonya oh ?"

" ya itu aku "

Jongin semakin melebarkan mata dan menggeleng cepat. Ia berjalan memasuki kamar minseok dan kembali memekik heboh

" UNNIEE "

X

X

X

X

" Ibu kenapa kau kemari "

" anak nakal, kenapa kau tidak bilang jika minseok sakit huh ?"

" aku baru kemari tadi siang "

" bohong "

Jongin duduk di ranjang memeluk tubuh lemas minseok. sedang nyonya oh, berdiri di hadapan putra sulungnya dengan memukul lengan luhan dan mencubitnya. Jongin hanya bisa menatap iba, presdir oh mendadak takut ketika berhadapan dengan ibunya.

" panggil ambulance bawa minseok ke rumah sakit luhan "

" dokter ahn baru saja kemari "

" bawa ke rumah sakit "

" ibu "

" rumah sakit, atau kau habis ditangan ibu "

Gluk

Luhan diam, ia bangkit dan mendekati minseok. mencoba mengambil tubuh sang kekasih, tapi yang ada minseok malah memeluk erat jongin.

" tidak mau "

" eoh, tapi kau sakit unnie "

" hanya demam bear "

Joonmyeon ikut mendekati minseok dan memegang pipi sang calon menantu

" ibu tidak menerima penolakan min "

" tapi nyonya "

Joonmyeon menggeleng , pertanda ia tidak suka dibantah. Minseok hanya bisa pasrah dan mengangguk kecil. Luhan menggendong minseok dan membawanya keluar. Sedang jongin, ia diam membeku di atas ranjang dan menatap joonmyeon yang juga ikut keluar.

" aku lupa, noona ikutlah . kau tahu pasti terkejut dengan semuanya "

" baik nyonya "

Jongin segera bangkit dan mengikuti keempatnya. Dan tak lupa mengunci pintu dengan menekan tombol password.

Benar saja, minseok positif demam berdarah. Aneh sekali, padahal kan ia selalu menjaga kebersihan. Tapi mengapa digigit nyamuk. Oleh karena itu, dokter langsung menyarankan untuk rawat inap beberapa hari kedepan. Joonmyeon tentu saja panic, ia segera meminta kamar terbaik dan juga penanganan prioritas. Infus sudah terpasang dan alat bantu pernafasan juga sudah terpasang si hidung minseok. nafas wanita ini memendek seiring dengan kondisi tubuh yang lemah. Jongin hanya bisa duduk diam di sofa kamar inap. Banyak pikiran yang ada di otaknya. Niatnya hanya ingin datang ke flat minseok, karena kemarin malam wanita itu mengeluh pusing dan minseok berkata jika ia memang berniat ijin tidak masuk. Tapi mengapa sekarang ada di rumah sakit bersama presdir oh dan nyonya oh. Ya tuhan, takdir seperti apa lagi ini? Bukankah itu berarti jika wanita yang sedari tadi mondar mandir dihadapannya ini adalah ibu dari oh sehun? Jongin tentu tahu jika minseok berkencan dengan presdir lu. Tapi kenapa harus dalam situasi seperti ini mereka bertemu? Ini kali pertama jongin bertemu dengan presdir lu secara dekat.

" ibu, biarkan minseok beristirahat. Ibu lebih baik pulang "

" tidak tidak, ibu nanti akan pulang lu. Tidak sekarang "

" aku bisa menjaganya bu, ibu tidak perlu khawatir "

" ayolah luuu, berhenti menyuruh ibu pulang "

Jongin hanya menonton dari jauh, ibu dan anak yang tengah berdebat. Minseok begitu diperhatikan. Ia tidak iri, karena ia tahu bagaimana minseok. ia pantas untuk disayang, ia jadi tersenyum sendiri.

" siapa namamu cantik ?"

Jongin terkejut, ia menoleh ke sisi kiri menemukan joonmyeon yang menatapnya dengan tersenyum.

" kim jongin nyonya "

" nama yang cantik, aigooo kau manis sekali "

 _'tersenyumkecil'_

" kau bersahabat lama dengan menantuku ?"

" ya, kami teman sekantor dulu "

" dulu ?"

 _'mulut kurang ajar kenapa harus menjawab seperti itu ?'_

Monolog jongin dengan kesal

" maksudmu kau pernah bekerja di tempat yang sama ?"

" ya nyonya "

" di siemens ?"

Jongin tidak menjawab, dia hanya menunduk. Aduh jika saja ia tidak berkata seperti tadi, mungkin nyonya oh tidak akan bertanya lebih jauh

" ya nyonya "

Lirihnya, akan terdengar tidak sopan jika ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan orang tua.

" apa itu artinya kau tidak lagi bekerja di siemens ?"

" tidak, aku sudah resign nyonya "

" oh ya tuhan, kenapa? Apa kau tidak nyaman disana? Apa kau tertekan dengan seniormu atau kau tidak cocok disana ?"

Tanya joonmyeon dengan heboh dan menatap jongin dengan cemas.

" tidak tidak, tidak nyonya. Ak..aku sangat menyukai bekerja disana. Tapi… "

" ya ?"

" tidak apa-apa nyonya. Lebih baik aku pulang dan membawa beberapa pakaian untuk unnie "

" eoh "

Joonmyeon hanya bisa mendongak dan mengikuti jongin untuk berdiri. Tangan mungilnya menahan jongin untuk pergi.

" tunggu sebentar, putraku akan mengantarmu pulang "

" ya ?"

Ceklek

" ibu "

Ketiga orang dewasa minus minseok, menatap kea rah pintu dan menemukan putra bungsu Oh. Joonmyeon tersenyum senang melihat si bungsu tapi tidak untuk jongin, ia segera memalingkan muka tapi sehun tidak segampang itu. Ia tersenyum senang melihat jongin ada di dalam ruangan yang sama dengan dirinya. Apalagi ketika sang ibu berucap_

" antarkan noona kim pulang "

X

X

X

X

Jongin berjalan cepat, ia menolak mentah-mentah ketika nyonya oh menyuruh si bungsu untuk mengantarnya pulang. Sehun? Dia berjalan santai dibelakang jongin dan menyunggingkan senyum. Kapan lagi ia bisa dekat dengan jongin ?tentu saja hari ini . melihat jongin yang berlari, sehun otomatis menggunakan kedua kakinya untuk ikut berlari dan_

Hup

" kau lupa dengan apa yang ibuku katakan ?"

" apa? Mungkin kau salah dengar "

" kufikir kau tidak mempunyai masalah pendengaran olive "

" berhenti memanggilku olive "

Bentak jongin dengan marah, ia mencoba melepaskan genggaman sehun tapi yang ada malah tubuh kurusnya yang mengikuti gerakan sehun. Sehun membawa jongin ke area parkir, membuka pintu dan melempar tubuh jongin untuk segera masuk ke dalam kursi penumpang. Dan setelahnya sehun berlari masuk ke dalam kursi pengemudi dan

Klik

Kunci otomatis sudah berbunyi. Artinya jongin tidak bisa kabur.

Jongin benci dengan semua ini. Lihat saja, sehun menyetir dengan kecepatan sedang dan tidak mau sedikitpun menambah kecepatan. Sejak keluar dari area parkir, jongin tidak menoleh sama sekali ke sisi kiri. Ia menoleh ke sisi luar terus. Kedua tangannya berpegang erat pada tali pengaman dan merutuk sehun yang sejak tadi tersenyum. Gila.

Drrrtt drrrtt

Jongin mengambil ponsel dan sedikit tersenyum, Daniel menelefonnya

" oppa "

Sengaja, jongin sengaja mengatakan hal tersebut dengan nada manja. Sehun langsung saja mengerutkan kening dan memasang baik-baik pendengarannya

 _" oh hy jong, kau dimana ?"_

" aku perjalanan pulang "

 _" darimana ?"_

" minseok unnie masuk rumah sakit, aku pulang untuk mengambil beberapa potong pakaian "

 _" sakiiitt ?"_

" eumbh "

Apa-apaan itu, aegyo? Sehun semakin mengerutkan kening tidak suka.

 _" ya tuhan, aku akan kesana. Tunggu aku di flat aku akan menjemputmu "_

" baiklah, aku menunggumu. Oppa byee "

Piiip

Jongin sengaja menekan kata oppa. Sengaja, sekali lagi dia sengaja. Dan _

" ya tuhan, kau mau membunuhku ?"

Sehun tiba-tiba menekan gas kuat-kuat dan melajukan mobil dengan kencang. Membuat jongin ketakutan setengah mati.

X

X

X

X

Klik

Klik klik

Jongin mendengus kesal ia menoleh ke sisi kiri dan menatap kesal sehun

" bisakah kau membuka pintu ini tuan oh "

" siapa dia ?"

" siapa apanya ? cepat buka "

" dia "

" apanya ?"

Sehun menoleh, raut wajahnya menakutkan. Jongin bahkan sampai memundurkan tubuh. Aura sehun menakutkan

" seseorang yang kau panggil oppa "

" dia temanku, dan buka pintunya "

Klik

Setelah bunyi kunci terbuka, jongin segera keluar dari mobil dan berlari masuk ke dalam flat tapi gerakannya terhenti ketika ia melihat mobil Daniel berjalan kearah nya. Jongin tersenyum tapi_

Grep

Sehun sudah berdiri disamping jongin dan menggenggam tangannya.

" jongin "

" oppa "

Panggil jongin dengan mencoba melepaskan genggaman sehun. Daniel berjalan mendekati keduanya dan menatap kedua tangan yang bertautan atau lebih tepatnya pihak laki-laki yang memaksa ?

Jongin tidak bisa mendekati Daniel dan terpaksa Daniel yang mendekati mereka berdua. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan jika ia tidak menyukai jongin diperlakukan seperti ini. Sedang sehun, dengan wajah datarnya ia seolah berkata

' _menjauh dari kekasihku jerk'_

" presdir oh, selamat siang "

" selamat siang presdir kang "

Jawab sehun dengan senyum palsu dan tetap menggenggam tangan jongin

" jongin, minseok nunaa sakit apa ?"

" demam berdarah, dan ada si seoul hospital "

" sejak kapan ?"

" baru saja, aku kemari hanya mengambil pakaian ganti "

" baiklah, aku akan kesana denganmu "

Jongin tersenyum senang tapi setelah itu

" ehm, maaf presdir kang. Ibuku menyuruhku untuk mendampingi jongin kemanapun "

" tak apa, aku bisa mengikuti mobil kalian "

Jawab Daniel dengan tenang tapi tidak dengan sehun yang memasang wajah malas sedang jongin ia tersenyu lebar mendengar sehun diperlakukan seperti ini.

Dan disinilah mereka, berjalan di lorong rumah sakit dengan jongin di tengah. Seolah jongin mempunyai 2 bodyguard. Dan lihatlah, tas besar yang jongin bawa tadi, dibawakan oleh sehun setelah kedua lelaki tersebut berebut ingin membawakan tas.

" oppa, apa kau sudah memberitahu kuanlin ?"

" besok aku akan membawanya kemari jong "

" aku merindukannya, akan aku cubit nanti pipinya "

Ujar jongin dengan ceria, ia juga berjalan mendekat kearah Daniel tapi lagi-lagi ditarik oleh sehun agar menjauh membuat gadis ini menatap datar pada sehun.

X

X

X

X

Luhan tidak pernah beranjak dari tempat tidur minseok, gadisnya lemah dna semakin pucat. Luhan benar benar khawatir, setiap jam ia menyuruh dokter untuk datang hanya untuk melihat kondisi minseok. pagi ini minseok membuka matanya perlahan dan melihat luhan tidur dengan posisi duduk dna menggenggam tangannya. Ia tersenyum tipis, dan mengusap pelan punggung tangan luhan. Luhan yang merasa ada gerakan ekcil, segera membuka mata dan ia tersenyum melihat minseok yang memandangnya.

" hey, apa kau perlu sesuatu ?"

 _'menggeleng'_

" apa aku membangunkanmu ?"

Tanya minseok dengan suara serak dan lirihnya, tatapan minseok juga masih sayu. Menandakan jika wanitanya tengah menahan sakit.

" tidak sayang, maaf aku tertidur "

" kau pasti lelah, tidurlah kembali "

" tidak, aku baik-baik saja min "

Luhan bangkit dan mengecup pelan bibir minseok yang pucat. Ia mengecek ponsel dan melihat jika ini sudah menjelang pagi.

" kau perlu ke kamar mandi ?"

" tidak "

" aku panggilkan dokter, ok "

"lu "

Minseok menggenggam tangan luhan membuat luhan berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang

" jangan berlebihan "

" tapi_ "

" deer "

Ucap minseok lemah, luhan mengangguk mengerti dan kembali duduk. Ia memainkan jemari minseok dan menciumnya.

" aku benci melihat orang yang kusayangi sakit, aku tidak suka. Tidak peduli jika itu adikku yang menyebalkan, aku tetap benci. Dan sekarang kekasihku sakit, aku benci itu "

" kau membenciku ?"

Tanya minseok dengan tersenyum

" tentu tidak, bagaimana bisa aku membenci mu min "

Keduanya tertawa ketika luhan memberikan guyonan ringan.

Minseok selesai dimandikan oleh suster, luhan menunggu diluar dan juga membeli segelas kopi. Baru saja sang ibu menelefon kalau dia akan mampir ke rumah sakit bersama sang ayah, sebelum menemani yifan ke kantor untuk bertemu dengan investor. Sehun? Luhan masa bodoh dengan lelaki bertittle adiknya ini. Luhan masuk kembali ke ruang minseok dan bertepatan dengan suster muda tersebut menyisir rambut panjang minseok. luhan sedikit tersenyum dan menatap cara suster tersebut menyisir rambut minseok.

" baiklah noona kim, jika anda membutuhkan sesuatu silahkan tekan tombol di jari telunjuk anda "

" terima kasish suster "

" apa anda yakin untuk tidak saya suapi noona ?"

 _'menggeleng'_

" baiklah, silahkan istirahat. Dokter akan berkunjung tepat pukul 8 pagi. saya permisi noona. Mari tuan "

Suster tersebut mendorong troli berisi air dan pakaian kotor. Membawanya keluar dan menutup pintu. Luhan duduk di tepi ranjang minseok dan mengecup telapak tangannya.

" kau mau makan sekarang ?"

" tidak, tapi aku haus "

Tanpa banyak bertanya, luhan mengambil botol mineral beserta sedotan, membantu minseok minum dan mengusap tepi bibirnya yang basah.

" ibu dan ayah akan segera datang. Istirahatlah "

" temani aku "

" iya aku disini sayang "

CHU

X

X

X

X

Jongin menatap jengah lelaki tinggi berkulit putih berpakaian kemeja biru laut dan skinny jeans berwarna hitam. Rambut hitam yang sedikit memanjang serta ditata belah pinggir dan juga kacamata yang bertengger apik di hidungnya. Jongin berdecak dan berjalan dengan sedikit cepat, menghiraukan sehun yang memainkan ponsel dengan headset ditelinga kanan. Jongin berharap sehun tidak melihatnya dan ia bisa berlari. Berhasil, jongin berhasil berjalan di depannya tanpa membuat sehun menatapnya tapi_

" jongin "

Jongin tersentak dan berlari kencang dengan sepatu flat. Beruntung dia memakai celana jeans panjang, jika tidak dia akan kesulitan berlari. Sehun berlari mengejar, membuat ponselnya hampir terjatuh. jongin segera berbelok dan bersembunyi di sebuah tumpukan kardus di samping minimarket. Mendekap erat tas kecilnya dan berdoa agar sehun tidak bisa menemukannya. Sukses, ia melihat sehun berlari melewatinya dan lelaki itu Nampak menoleh ke kanan kiri dan berakhir dengan melangkahkan kakinya ke kanan. Jongin bernafas lega, ia bangkit dari persembunyiannya dan berjalan menjauhi kardus.

Ia berjalan cepat untuk bisa sampai di depan halte. Ia duduk di deretan pinggir bersama para penumpang yang lain. Ia menetralkan naafas, anggap saja ini lari pagi. dari ujung jalan, ia bisa melihat bus yang ia tunggu datang. Ia segera bersiap, para penumpang yang lain juga sudah berdiri. Bus pun berhenti, penumpang turun terlebih dahulu setelah itu calon penumpang naik. Jongin berbaris antri di urutan belakang. Saat tiba gilirannya, tangan sebelah kiri tertarik ke samping oleh seseorang sampai akhirnya ia menyadari jika sehun menemukan dirinya.

" yaa oh sehun, lepaskan aku "

"….."

" OH SEHUN "

" diam atau ku cium kau disini "

Jawab sehun dengan tatapan mematikan, jongin hanya bisa diam begitu melihat sehun menatapnya tajam. Ia hanya menuruti sehun untuk mengikutinya.

Jongin hanya bisa mengeratkan sabuk pengaman ketika sehun menjalankan mobil. Sehun benar-benar menakutkan. Entah dia akan dibawa kemana, asalkan ia masih bisa hidup esok. Ya tuhan lindungi jongin. Jongin tahu daerah ini, ini daerah rumah sakit. Aah ternyata sehun membawanya ke rumah sakit. Mobil berhenti di parkiran, sehun menarik rem tangan dan mematikan mesin. Tapi tidak dengan membuka kunci pintu. Keduanya masih diam dan sehun tidak sekalipun menoleh ke sisi kiri. Jongin juga tidak menatap sehun sekalipun. Ia diam dan menetralkan nafas, bagaimana tidak lelaki ini ngebut dan jongin masih sayang dengan nyawanya

Klik

Sehun turun pertama dan selanjutnya iaberjalan ke sisi pintu jongin, membukakan pintu untuk gadisnya dan menunggu gadis itu untuk keluar tapi yang ada jongin masih duduk disana

" kau tidak keluar ?"

" mengapa membawaku kemari ?"

" kau akan ke rumah sakit bukan ?"

" tidak "

" lantas "

Jongin menghela nafas dan memasang wajah datar

" lain kali tanya dulu aku mau kemana, jangan asal membawa orang lari "

Ucapnya kesal, sehun mengernyitkan kening dan berdecak

" mau kemana ?"

" bukan urusanmu "

" kau urusanku jong "

" tidak "

Blam

Sehun kembali masuk ke dalam mobil dan kali ini ia menatap jongin yang nampak kesal

" cepat katakan kau akan kemana, akan aku antar "

" kau bukan supirku "

" kau kekasihku "

" APA ?"

" kenapa ? "

" lebih baik, bangun dari tidurmu "

Klik

Blam

Jongin keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menjauhi mobil, sehun segera menyusul dan menggenggam tangan jongin

" apa lagi ?"

" jangan bilang kau akan bertemu oppamu "

" memang "

" jongin "

" kenapa kau marah ? aneh sekali "

Jongin menaikkan salah satu alisnya begitu mendengar geraman sehun

" kau tidak boleh menemuinya "

" jangan mengaturku "

" aku berhak "

" tidak "

Jongin menatap laki-laki ini jengah, dan_

DUAGH

" aarrgh "

Jongin segera berlari ketika sehun dengan spontanmelepas genggamannya pada jongin dan segera menutup kejantanannya yang ditendang oleh jongin. benar-benar sakit, dan mengapa gadis ini sadis

" TAKSI "

Sehun tidak sempat mengejar gadisnya yang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam kendaraan umum.

X

X

X

X

Jongin datang ke perusahaan Daniel karena ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Setelah mendapat kartu identitas tamu, ia pun menaiki lift dan berhenti di mana karuangan Daniel berada. Ia tidak menemukan umji, mungkin gadis itu ada di dalam bersama daniel. Jongin memang tidak membuat janji terlebih dahulu, salahnya sendiri juga. Jadi ia memilih untuk duduk di sofa menunggu umji untuk datang. Sambil menunggu jongin membuka buku sketsa dan tersenyum akan karyanya.

Ceklek

Jongin menoleh ke sumber suara, aah ternyata benar. Umji baru saja dari ruangan daniel dan gadis itu nampak terkejut.

" noona "

" hay, selamat pagi. Apa oppa sedang sibuk ?"

" tidak noona, mohon tunggu sebentar "

Umji kembali mengetuk pintu dan berbicara mengenai kedatangannya.

" noona silahkan "

" terima kasih "

Jongin pun segera masuk ke dalam ruangan. Meninggalkan umji yang menghela nafas kecil dan memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak.

X

X

X

X

" aku membuatnya semalam, hmmmb anggap saja ini kadoku untuk la perle. Aku tidak tahu harus membawa apa. jadi kupikir dengan memberikan 3 desainku, itu cukup baik "

" ya tuhan, kau memang seorang desainer jong. Aku sangat menyukainya. Benar-benar berbakat "

Jongin tersenyum senang, tidak sia-sia ia menghabiskan waktu 6 jam hanya untuk 3desain baju. Daniel nampak senang dan itu lebih dari cukup baginya

" aku hanya memberikan sketsa, sisanya oppa bisa mengurusnya bukan ?"

" tentu, ini akan menjadi desain terbaru tahun depan "

" tidak perlu tergesa-gesa oppa. Kau bisa berbicara dengan karyawanmu "

Daniel tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. ia menyimpan buku sketsa jongin dan menaruhnya di laci. Ia menatap jongin dalam, sedang yang ditatap hanya tersenyum manis dengan rasa penuh tanya

" oppa, ada apa ?"

Greb

Daniel menggenggam tangan jongin yang ada diatas meja. Jongin tentu saja terkejut,ia menatap daniel dengan mata bulatnya

" aku bukan orang yang sukaberbasa-basi jong "

"..."

" bisakah kita lebih dekat? Bukan sekedar teman? Apa kita bisa lebih dekat menjadi pasangan ?"

" ya ?"

" aku sudah memikirkan nya kemarin. Kufikir menjadikanmu kekasih, akan membuat kita semakin kekanakan. Aku mempunyai kuanlin dan ia butuh seorang sosok ibu. Jadi, apa kita bisa menjadi teman hidup ?"

Tunggu, apa daniel sedang melamarnya sekarang ? teman hidup? Heol, apa ini benar? Berarti ia akan menjadi seorang ibu dan juga seorang istri? Jongin benar-benar terkejut dan tidak menyangka akan hal ini. Ia memang mempunyai impian untuk mempunyai suami dan anak di umurnya yang muda, tapi bukankah ini terlalu mendadak? Jongin menatap daniel yang menunggu jawabanya. Ya tuhan, apa yang harus dia jawab ?

" o.. oppa "

" aku ingin menikahimu jong, menjadi istriku dan juga ibu dari kuanlin. Apa kau bersedia?"

Ceklek

Pyaaarr

Jongin maupun daniel segera menatap ke arah suara. Disana, tepat di pintu masuk. Umji menatap tidak percaya pada 2 orang dihadapannya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar sudah menumpahkan baki berisi teh hangat untuk tamu sang presdir.

" ma_maafkan saya presdir, noo_noona "

Ujarnya dengan nada terputus-putus. Gadis itu segera menunduk dan membersihkan pecahan kaca di pintu masuk. Umji menunduk, menyembunyikan airmatanya yang menetes karena sebuah pernyataan menyakitkan untuknya.

" umjii aaa "

Lirih jongin, ia kembali memutar wajahnya dan menatap daniel yang fokus kepada umji. Dan detik selanjutnya, bisa ia lihat jika daniel menghampiri umji dan membantunya mengambil pecahan cangkir. Jongin menatap keduanya, ia tidak bodoh. Meski tidak pernah berkencan dan jatuh cinta, jongin tahu mengenai lelaki ini. terkadang jongin tidak sengaja memergoki daniel yang menatap umji dalam diam, mencuri pandang ataupun melakukan hal-hal kecil yang jongin artikan sebagai bentu perhatian. Seniornya di sekolah yang jatuh cinta kepada seorang gadis biasa. Jongin benar-benar peka.

" oppa, bukan aku. Bukan aku yang kau cintai "

Lirihnya dengan masih menatap 2 insan yang tengah dilanda cinta, akan tetapi terhalang oleh ketidaksadaran salah satu dari mereka.

X

X

X

X

Jongin berjalan pulang, kejadian di kantor membuatnya segera pulang. Melupakan jika ia harus pergi ke rumah sakit, menemui minseok dan malah pulang. Ini masih siang. Ia berjalan lesu dan sedikit memikirkan kejadian tadi. Jongin bisa melihat umji menyembunyikan tangis dan ia tahu benar. Senyum yang tertuju padanya tadi pagi bukan sebuah senyuman selamat datang, tapi senyum akan keterkejutan. Astaga, mengapa rumit sekali. Dan_

" astaga, dia lagi "

Teriaknya tanpa sadar, kali ini sehun menatapnya nyalang di depan flat jongin. sama persis dnegan tadi pagi, tapi ia bisa melihat kemeja depan laki-laki itu basah, dan juga rambut yang acak-acakan. Sehun berjalan mendekati jongin dan mencengkeram lengan atas gadis tan tersebut dengan erat

" aargh sakit sehun "

" kau benar-benar membuatku marah "

" aargh sakit, lepaskan oh "

Sehun melepaskan cengkraman tersebut dan menurunkan emosi. Ia bisa melihat jongin yang mengusap lengan kanan atasnya.

" kau pergi ke laki-laki brengsek "

" dia tidak brengsek, tapi kau "

" ka... berhenti membuatku marah kim "

Ujar sehun menahan marah

" kau harus tahu kalau aku mencintaimu "

" oh yeaaahh? Kau hanya terobsesi pada olive "

" olive adalah kau, dan kau adalah olive "

" aku bukan olive "

Teriak jongin dihadapan sehun. mereka berdua diam di tempat saling menatap tajam sampai akhirnya hujan turun. Bahkan ketika hujan turun, mereka masih saling berpandangan.

" aku terobsesi padamu "

" ..."

"..."

" proof it "

Tanpa menunggu lagi, sehun menarik tengkuk jongin dan membungkam bibir tebal jongin dengan bibir tipisnya. Jongin yang awalnya berontak dengan memukul dada sehun, beralih membiarkan bibir tipis namja tersebut melumatnya. Ia menyerah, sehun mendominasi ciuman mereka. Sehun melepas ciumannya mereka dan membiarkan jongin bernafas, mereka masih dalam posisi berciuman

" breath "

Jongin membuka matanya dan menatap langsung ke dalam mata elang sehun, laki-laki itu menatapnya lembut. Dan jongin hanya bisa diam, ia ingin menangis karena dengan kurang ajarnya jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Benar-benar jantung kurang ajar. Dan didetik yang sama, sehun kembali menempelkan bibirnya dan memberikan lumatan lembut dan dengan tidak disangka, jongin membalas ciuman tersebut. Dan di siang hari yang mendung, keduanya berbagi cinta melalui ciuman. Jongin yang seolah memberi sambutan selamat datang kepada sehun dan sehun yang berterima kasih pada hujan. Karena ia tahu, jongin menangis dan air mata gadis itu terhapus oleh hujan.

X

X

X

X

Tebeceh

" aku mencintaimu, dengarkan ini olive "

" aku tidak menerimanya "

" ayah, jika jongin nunaa cidak bica jadi ibu kuanlin, bibi umji juga cidak apa-apa"

" tidak, ibu akan menemani kalian disini "

" bantu ayahmu sayang "

X

X

X

X

Holaaa,, nunaa mw tanya. Chap depan mw gak kalo rated nya dinaikin dikit. M gitu? Wkwkwkwk kalian pada suka gak siih sama NC? Astaga nunaa yadong amat.. kalo gak suka bakal nunaa skip, tergantung kalian yaa.. wkwkwk doakan nunaa ngetiknya gak dugeun dugeun dugeun... wkwkwk


	14. Chapter 14

Sejujurnya Jongin tidak nyaman jika ada tamu laki-laki yang masuk ke dalam flat. Lagipula siapa juga yang akan berkunjung kemari. Bahkan Mark saat itu menunggu Minah yang naik ke flatnya hanya untuk memberikan sesuatu. Bukan berkunjung. Yang pernah masuk ke dalam flat kecilnya hanya ibu, minseok dan minah. Dan ini kali pertama Sehun masuk ke flat setelah pertimbangan spontan Jongin. Keduanya masuk ke dalam flat dalam keadaan basah. Sehun mengamati wanita cantiknya yang berjalan di depannya beberapa langkah dan memutar tubuhnya ke belakang dan tidak menatap sehun. Dia memilih menunduk karena takut akan sang lelaki.

" duduklah disana, maaf flatku kecil. Akan aku ambilkan handuk "

Tunjuk jongin pada sofa single di dekat TV. Sehun mengangguk dna berjalan kea rah sofa.

Jongin masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengambil handuk besar. Tapi saat ia akan keluar, jongin menepuk keningnya keras-keras. Dia tidak punya baju laki-laki. Akhirnya ia kembali membongkar lemari dan mencari pakaian yang paling besar. Mata bulatnya menjelajah seisi lemari dan menghela nafas kecil. ada 1 kaos berukuran besar, besar bagi jongin tapi tidak tahu bagi sehun dan juga sebuah celana tidur. Keduanya bukan milik jongin, tapi milik sang ayah. Nyonya kim sengaja menyelipkan sebuah kaos dan celana milik mendiang suami. Bertujuan agar jongin selalu mengingat mengenai sang ayah. Hanya sebagai symbol, jika sang ayah memang tiada tapi dia selalu dekat dengan mereka. Akhirnya jongin mengambil keduanya dan keluar dari kamar. Sehun sedang duduk dan mengusap rambut basah, ia menoleh begitu mendengar suara pintu terbuka.

" kau bisa pakai ini, itu baju mendiang ayahku. Aku harap muat "

Ujarnya dengan masih tidak menatap sehun. Ia pun segera berbalik tapi seketika berhenti ketika sepasang lengan melingkar di perut rata jongin. Dan juga ia bisa merasakan dagu sehun yang diletakkan di pundak kanan.

" aku minta maaf "

"…"

" membuatmu basah dan sekarang aku tahu, kau terpaksa mempersilahkanku untuk masuk ke flat "

" aku hanya tidak ingin kau pulang dalam keadaan basah, jangan memikirkan hal lain"

Sehun memutar tubuh jongin dengan perlahan. Jongin menurut. Sehun menarik dagu jongin untuk mendongak menatapnya.

" kenapa tidak menatapku "

" tidak "

" kau menghindariku "

" menurutmu saja "

Sehun tersenyum, ia memeluk jongin dan menumpukan dagu di puncak kepala jongin. Ia tersenyum bisa sedekat ini dengan gadisnya. Tubuhnya kurus dan tinggi, tapi bagi sehun jongin masih terbilang mungil.

" biarkan 1 menit saja "

Ujar sehun ketika melihat jongin yang mulai berontak. Jongin diam, ia bisa merasakan degub jantung sehun yang berdetak cepat dan juga jantungnya. Ooh ya tuhan, pertanda apa ini

" aku mencintaimu, dengarkan ini olive "

" ya "

Jawab jongin lirih. Sehun melepas pelukannya, ia menunduk menatap jongin yang juga menunduk. Kembali ia menarik rahang jongin agar mendongak .

" mungkin kau bosan dengan perkataanku. Aku tekankan sekali lagi, aku mencintaimu dan aku memakan ucapanku sendiri. Aku mencintai wanita dihadapanku ini. Aku mencintai olive dan itu artinya aku mencintaimu jong. Oh sehun mencintai kim jongin dan white oh mencintai olive kim "

"….."

" …."

" aku tidak tahu "

" tanyakan hatimu olive. Aku tahu kau mencintaiku tapi kebencian lebih melingkupi perasaanmu "

" hiks "

" jong "

"aku tidak tahu sehun. Hiks "

" tanyakan pada hatimu "

" entahlah "

Lirihnya dengan menangis.

Chu

Sehun mencium kening jongin dan berlanjut pada kedua kelopak jongin. Seolah berkata jangan menangis.

" jangan menangis olive, aku tidak suka "

" hiks "

Entah dorongan dari mana, jongin memeluk tubuh atletis sehun. Ia menangis di dada bidang sehun.

" aku tidak tahu hiks "

"…"

" aku tidak tahu perasaan apa ini ?"

" …."

" tidak tahu hiks "

Jongin semakin menunduk dan sehun meraih rahang sang gadis dan menciumnya. Menciumnya dengan lembut, memberikan perasaan emosi untuk jongin. Emosi dalam artian cinta. Mengulum bibir bawah jongin dan sehun terkejut bukan main ketika jongin membalas ciumannya. Mereka berciuman cukup lama dan sehun yang memutuskan terlebih kening jongin dengan lembut, dan kembali mencium jongin. Kali ini disertai dengan mengangkat tubuh jongin ala koala dan membawanya dimana sehun melihat jongin ekluar kamar tadi.

 **WARNING! NC18+++++++++**

Sehun membaringkan tubuh jongin di ranjang. Menciumnya dengan sedikit kasar, begitu melihat jongin memukul dada, ciuman sehun turun ke leher dan menghirup aroma jongin. Sakura dan ia menyukainya. Jongin dibuat geli oleh ulah sehun, seharusnya ia menolak tapi yang ada di malah menjambak rambut sehun membuat laki-laki diatasnya semakin gencar.

" aaahhh "

1 desahan laknat lolos dari bibir tebal jongin, sehun tidak hanya mencium tapi menggigit juga.

" aaahhhh hunaaahh "

Seolah mempersilahkan, jongin mendongak dengan spontan dan memberikan jalan untuk sehun semakin menciuminya. Setelah puas sehun beralih mencium bibir tebal jongin dengan jongin memeluk lehernya. Berbagi saliva dan sehun melepas ciumannya.

" may I ?"

Jongin menatap sehun dengan pandangan sayu, menyelami mata elang sehun dan dengan bodohnya ia mengangguk kecil.

Dimulai dengan mencium bibir, beralih ke leher, sehun membuka kancing kemeja jongin. Tangannya bergetar ketika membuka kancing pertama. Merasa jika sehun terlalu lama, jongin menarik kepala sehun agar kembali menciumnya. Sehun sedikit terkejut dan ia kembali membuka kancing kemeja jongin sampai bawah dan membukanya. Pandangannya teralih dengan 2 gunung kembar bulat namun pas. Sehun melepas ciumannya dan mengecupi belahan dada jongin

" eunnggghhh "

Bagus, mendesahlah jongin. Buat sehun semakin bersemangat membawamu ke dosa termanis.

Sekarang beralih mengecup pinggiran payudara kanan dan beruntunglah kau sehun kaitan bra jongin ada di depan. seperti seorang pro, ia melepas kaitan tersebut dan yaaah seperti yang kalian bayangkan. Jongin dalam keadaan naked. Putting merah muda miliknya mencuat dan sehun menatapnya kagum. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia memasukkan putting tersebut kedalam mulut membuat jongin menahan desahan dengan menggigit bibir bawah

"seh.. huuunnn aaahhh jang_ aaah digigit "

Racau jongin dengan menarik rambut hitam sehun.

10 menit berlalu, sehun masih betah _'menyusu'_ pada jongin. Kejantanannya sudah berhasil tegak dan juga area intim jongin sudah basah. Sehun kembali mencium bibir jongin dengan meremas lembut payudara yang sangat pas dalam telapak tangan sehun. Sehun berdiri sejenak, melepas kemeja serta celana jeans yang melekat di tubuhnya. Tatapan mata keduanya tidak terputus, jongin menetralkan nafas dan sedikit melebarkan mata ketika melihat tonjolan sempurna di dada sehun. Sixpack, dan terbentuk sempurna. Sehun menyunggingkan senyum dan mencium bibir sang wanita. Melepas celana dan walla, sehun sudah telanjang bulat. Menyisakan jongin yang masih memakai celana jeans. Dengan tidak sabar, sehun membuka kancing celana dan menarik resleting kebawah. Melepas jeans dan juga celana dalam berwarna merah muda. Begitu terlepas, seakan tahu bagaimana alur selanjutnya, jongin membuka kakinya membuat kedua pahanya terpisah. Surga dunia yang selalu di elu-elukan oleh kaum adam berada dihadapan sehun. Ia pun menunduk dan menyapukan lidahnya di bibir kewanitaan jongin

" aaahhhh sehuuun nnggghhhh "

Sehun, itu bibir vagina jongin. Kenapa kau seakan berciuman dengan bibir jongin?

" aaahhh hun aaaahh ssshhh ssshhh "

" mendesahlah baby,, desahkan namaku "

" ssshhhh aaaahhhh huuuunnn "

Cairan kewanitaan jongin berlomba lomba keluar, ia belum mencapai klimax dan sehun sudah memundurkan wajahnya dari sana. Membuat jongin bernafas lega, ia benar-benar kegelian.

" wait me dear "

Sehun menindih tubuh jongin dan mencium bibirnya. Ia mempersiapkan kejantanannya yang sudah benar-benar memerah karena menahan nafsu. Mengocok sebentar dan mendekatkan ke lubang vagina jongin. Tapi ia terlebih dahulu menggesek pusat intin para wanita.

" hunn aaaahhhhh "

" sabar sayang "

Mencium kening jongin, dan sehun mencoba memasukkan penisnya ke lubang memerah jongin. Ia bahkan mengerutkan kening, mengapa susah sekali? Lubang Jongin yang terlalu kecil atau miliknya yang terlalu besar?

" aaahh aaaahh sakiit "

" sabar sayang "

Dengan perlahan, ia kembali memasukkan kepala penisnya dan berhasil. Sehun menatap jongin yang menangis. dikecupnya sudut matajongin dan melumat sebentar bibir jongin. Sehun mendorong perlahan dan ia sampai pada _'gerbang selamat datang'._

Jleeeb

" aaaaakkhh sakit hun aahh hiks hiks "

" hey hey babe, hey "

Sehun menenangkan jongin. Wanita ini telah kehilangan mahkotanya. Dan itu tentu saja sakit. Sehun mengecup kedua mata jongin berkali-kali. Menenangkan jongin yang menangis. ia juga merasakan jongin memeluknya sangat erat. Tubuh bagian atas mereka menempel erat dan sehun merasakan gesekan payudara jongin.

" aku akan bergerak pelan-pelan sayang. kau bisa meremukkan tulang leherku seperti tadi "

Jongin sedikit tertawa dan mengangguk.

Sehun mengeluarkan miliknya dan memasukkan perlahan. Saat 3x masuk, jongin masih merasa kesakitan. Selanjutnya, sehun menambah intensitas dorongan dan membuat kekasihnya mendesah nikmat

" hun aaah ssshhh aaaahhh aahhh aaahhh "

" yes babe nngghhh "

" hun aaa.. aaahh aaahhh "

" sempiiiiitttt, mmmmhhhh "

Ya begitulah lantunan desahan mereka berdua. Hingga 30 menit berlalu dengan posisi yang sama, sehun mempercepat dorongan dan saat tusukan terakhir ia menyemburkan benih nya di rahim jongin. Nafas mereka berdua tersengal sengal. Jongin melonggarkan pelukan dan menatap mata sehun. Mereka berdua berciuman lama dan sehun mendiamkan penisnya di dalam sebelum ia menarik keluar. Sprei merah muda jongin terdapat noda merah dan juga cairan sehun. Laki-laki itu memindahkan tubuh ke samping jongin dan merengkuh tubuh mungil jongin dengan sebelumnya menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh keduanya. Sore itu, mereka tertidur berdua dengan saling memeluk dan membiarkan suhu kamar menurun karena langit tak berhenti menangis sebelum ia puas.

X

X

X

X

Daniel berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar. Kuanlin sudah tidur , tentu saja ini pukul 9 malam dan entah apa yang ia lakukan di kantor tadi. Jongin-pernyatan cinta-dan umji. Aah umji. Mengapa sejak tadi hanya umji yang memenuhi pikirannya? Aah ayolah tidak ada yang special dalam diri gadis itu tapi sejak kejadian di pesta dansa, mengapa hanya umji yang ia fikirkan. Tapi jujur, jauh sebelum ia kembali bertemu jongin. Daniel sedikit banyak menyadari jika ia memperhatikan sekretarisnya. Daniel menjatuhkan tubuh atletisnya ke atas ranjang dan menatap langit-langit kamar. Sejenak lelaki tersebut menikmati empuknya ranjang sebelum menggumamkan kata umji. Dadanya bergemuruh kencang, bukan karena jongin.

" jika aku menginginkan jongin, kenapa pikiranku tertuju pada umji?"

" apa aku menyukainya ?"

" apa aku jatuh cinta pada gadis itu?"

" jatuh cinta untuk kali kedua ?"

" bahkan jantungku lebih kencang berdetak melebihi seolla ?"

" aarrgghhhh "

Daniel menjambak rambutnya sendiri dan berteriak kencang di dalam kamar dan mengambil bantal untuk menutupi wajahnya.

X

X

X

X

Sehun terbangun, lengannya terasa pegal setelah membiarkan jongin memakainya sebagai bantal. Ia melirik ke sisi kanan, jongin masih tidur dengan damai. Selimut juga menutupi bagian dada. Sehun tersenyum, ia mencuri 1 kecupan di bibir sang wanita dan ia beranjak dari sana. Mengambil celana jeans dan juga kemejanya. Dan mencari kamar mandi. 15 menit berlalu dan jongin masih belum bangun. Sehun memakai pakaian yang di bawakan jongin tadi. Pendek dan sesak, tapi setidaknya ia memakai pakaian kering. Ia duduk tepi ranjang dan mengusak rambut pendek jongin. Ia tersenyum dan mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. Ia yang pertama dan ia yakin, jongin akan menjadi miliknya.

" euunngghhh "

" hey "

Jongin membuka matanya perlahan dan mengerjap beberapa kali. Meyakinkan diri jika ada laki-laki dihadapannya.

" AAARGH, APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI ?"

" aku? sejak tadi aku disini olive "

" huh ?"

Sehun tersenyum ia mendekati jongin tapi yang ada wanita ini malah menjauh.

" jangan mendekat "

" kenapa? Aku hanya ingin membenarkan selimutmu "

" selimut ?"

Jongin menunduk kebawah dan matanya membulat. Ia telanjang dan sesegera mungkin menarik selimut untuk menutupi dada dan menatap tajam sehun

" apa yang sedang terjadi, mengapa aku telanjang dan ap_ "

Jongin mencoba bangkit tapi ia merasakan sakit luar biasa dibagian bawah. Bahkan sampai menggigit bibir dan juga mendesis.

" jangan bangkit, aku tahu kau kesakitan "

" kurang ajar "

" kau sadar aku sadar "

" tidak "

Desis jongin. ya wanita ini baru saja mengetahui jika ia bukan gadis lagi. Mendorong tubuh sehun untuk menjauh dan ia beranjak masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dengan berjalan aneh.

X

X

X

X

X

" jongin tidak kemari ?"

" jongin? aah mungkin ada pekerjaan "

" sepertinya "

" kau merindukannya "

Luhan mengatur bantal untuk membuat minseok nyaman

" ya, aku merindukan beruangku "

" ... "

" aku merasa kasihan dengan jongin "

" kenapa ?"

Minseok bersandar , sebelah tangannya digenggam oleh luhan

" sejak ia dipecat dari siemens. Ia harus bekerja lebih keras. Membuat ide cerita untuk cerita bergambar. Royalti yang didapat juga tidak banyak. Tapi dia anak yang mandiri"

" kau dekat sekali dengannya ?"

" ummbh. Dengan mark dan minah juga. Dia junior kesayanganku. Lagipula kami sama-sama merantau. Tapi yang membuat sedih, ia tidak pernah membuat kesalahan di siemens tapi harus dipecat "

" sehun ?"

 _'mengangguk'_

" ya. Presdir oh yang memecatnya "

" kenapa ?"

" tidak tahu "

Luhan berpindah posisi, kali ini dia berbagi ranjang dengan minseok dan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya dari samping

" aku tidak tahu jika sehun pernah memecat karyawan. Akan aku tanyakan nanti "

" tidak perlu, jongin akan marah padaku kalau kau bertanya "

" tidak akan "

"..."

" kau ingin menelefonnya "

" sudah malam, mungkin besok dia akan kemari. lagipula daniel juga berjanji akan kemari bersama kuanlin "

" kau mengenal putra presdir kang juga ?"

" yaa, dia menggemaskan. Dia selalu memanggilku nunaa tupai. Hihihi lucu sekali. Mungkin besok aku akan menggigit pipi tembamnya "

Luhan tersenyum, minseok terlihat antusias mengenai kuanlin

" sepertinya, calon anak kita tak kalah menggemaskan "

Nyuuut

" astaga sayang, sakit "

" biar saja "

Luhan terkekeh kecil, cubitan di pinggang tidak terasa sakit sama sekali. Dan akhirnya mereka berdua hanya berpelukan sampai nafas minseok terdengar teratur

" selamat malam min "

X

X

X

X

Ini sudah pukul 8.30 dan umji tidak terlihat di tempatnya. Malah ada nancy yang kembali duduk di sana. Daniel mengerutkan kening dan berjalan mendekati nancy.

" selamat pagi presdir "

" kemana umji ?"

" eumbh "

Nancy terlihat gugup, ia mengulum bibirnya dan menatap takut ke arah daniel

" presdir, noona umji mengundurkan diri "

" APA ?"

"..."

" hubungi umji dan suruh ia datang menemuiku "

Teriak daniel dengan spontan dan ia membuka pintu dan menutupnya kasar

BRAAAK

Daniel berjalan mendekati meja dan mengambil papan nama di atas meja dan membantingnya sampai pecah. Papan nama berbahan keramik tersebut sudah tidak berbentuk. Pecah berhamburan. Ia berjalan mondar mandir sambil memijat pelipis. Mengapa harus sepagi ini dia marah? Hanya karena seorang sekretaris mengundurkan diri, daniel bersikap seperti ini.

Di lain tempat, umji menggelung dirinya di kamar. Teriakan dari sang ibu untuk menyuruhnya keluar kamar pun tidak digubris. Sejak ia pulang dari kantor, umji mengunci diri seharian. Melewatkan makan malam dan juga melewatkan sarapan pagi. Sang ibu, Kim Yuju sudah lelah mengetuk pintu sang putri. Ia pun membiarkannya, umji pasti akan turun sendiri jika ia lapar. Tapi yang ada, dengan mata bengkak umji membiarkan rasa lapar itu datang.

" sayang, bisakah kau keluar. tak apa jika kau tidak bekerja, tapi buka pintunya "

"..."

" ibu khawatir padamu, buka pintunya nak "

Mendengar nada sabar sang ibu, umji akhirnya turun dari ranjang dan membuka pintu. Yuju sangat terkejut melihat raut wajah sang putri. Memerah dan bengkak.

" astaga "

" ibuu "

Dan selanjutnya, umji memeluk tubuh wanita yang telah melahirkannya dan menangis di pelukannya.

X

X

X

X

Hari ini bukan daniel yang seperti biasa, ia bahkan mendatangi sendiri bagian personalia di lantai bawah dan bahkan mengumpat karena terlalu lama mencari data umji. Begitu dapat, ia segera berlari ke area parkir dan melajukan mobil mahalnya. Ia harus bertemu umji dan meminta penjelasan. Begitu sampai, ia segera memarkir mobil dan memastikan jika ini benar rumah umji.

Knock knock

Daniel mengamati rumah kecil berlantai 2 di area pemukiman. Menunggu pintu terbuka, ia kembali mengetuk dan ketukan kedua pintu pun terbuka

" selamat pagi "

Daniel terkejut, mendapati seorang wanita paruh baya yang membuka pintu.

" maaf menganggu, apa benar ini rumah kim umji ?"

" benar, apa anda mengenal putri saya ?"

Aha ternyata ini ibu umji, daniel segera memasang wajah ramah dan sedikit tersenyum

" kenalkan saya kang daniel, saya atasan umji "

Dan detik itu pula, yuju membulatkan mata dan merasa nafasnya tercekat.

Dengan terpaksa, ia keluar dari kamar dan menemui daniel yang sudah duduk di kursi ruang tamu. Yuju memberikan ruang untuk keduanya berbicara, setelah memberikan minuman dan beberapa camilan, yuju berpura-pura pergi keluar. dan akhirnya mereka berdua duduk berhadapan. Sedari tadi umji tidak menunjukkan wajahnya. Ia memilih untuk menunduk dan membiarkan daniel menatapnya.

" aku tidak menerimanya "

" yaa ?"

" surat pengunduran dirimu yang kau berikan kepada nancy. Aku menolaknya "

" presdir "

" kesalahan apa yang kau perbuat hingga berani memberikan surat pengunduran diri huh ?"

Hilang sudah kesabaran daniel. Ia bahkan berani berteriak di rumah orang lain. tanpa basa basi pula

" maaf presdir, tapi itu sudah keputusanku "

" aku menolak "

"..."

" jika esok kau tidak datang, aku akan menyeretmu dari rumah "

" presdir "

Nada bicara umji meninggi. Ia menatap presdirnya yang tengah marah

" aku tidak bisa "

Lirihnya dengan menahan tangis

" beri aku 1 alasan, jika tidak. Kau akan berurusan denganku "

"..."

"..."

"..."

Bukan jawaban yang daniel dapat. Tapi yang ada malah tatapan sendu umji. Bahkan ia bisa melihat air mata di pelupuk sang gadis.

" tanpa penjelasan ka_ "

" aku mencintaimu "

Daniel yang awalnya menatap objek lain, langsung memutar kepalanya menjadi menatap umji. 1 kalimat yang pendengarannya tangkap. Apa tadi? Cinta ?

" seharusnya aku tidak boleh seperti ini. tapi ini kesempatanku berbicara "

"..."

Menahan tangis, umji menatap daniel dengan pandangan lain

" aku mencintaimu presdir "

X

X

X

X

Daniel memberhentikan mobil di depan rumah. Tapi ia tidak segera keluar meski paman kang berdiri di samping pintu. Daniel membuat gesture pergi, artinya ia ingin sendiri. Sejak tadi ia selalu emosi, banyak hal yang ingin ia ketahui tapi yang ada malah tidak sesuai harapan.

" DAMN "

Ia memukul stir , keluar dari mobil dan berjalan masuk membiarkan banyak maid yang mengucapkan salam padanya. 1 tujuannya yakni kamar. Ia akan mengunci kamarnya dan tidak memperbolehkan untuk diganggu sebelum

" ayaaaahhhh "

Oh sial, ia lupa jika kuanlin sudah pulang sekolah. Paman kang ingin mengehntikan rengekan tuan muda tapi terlambat. Kuanlin sudah memeluk kaki jenjang sang ayah dan mendongak

" ayah cudah pulang. Cepat cekali. Kuanlin cenang "

Daniel, mau tidak mau harus tersenyum pada putranya. Kuanlin adalah vitaminnya. Obat terbaik untuk segala hal. Putra tunggalnya. Ia pun berjongkok dan memeluk tubuh mungil sang anak. Senyuman sang putra membuat es yang tadi membeku mencair. Ia mencium pucuk kepala kuanlin dan menggendongnya

" apa pekeljaan ayah cudah celecai? "

" sudah, ayah pulang cepat ingin bertemu kuanlin "

" benalkah? Apa hali ini kita jalan-jalan ?"

Daniel tersenyum, ia menggeleng kecil membuat kuanlin mempoutkan bibir

" kenapa ?"

Protes si kecil

" bisakah kita seharian berguling di ranjang dan membuat gaduh rumah ?"

" eumbh ? membuat gaduh? Apa altinya bellali lali dilumah ?"

" tentu "

Seketika raut wajahnya berubah, kuanlin mengangguk cepat dan tersenyum mengecup pipi sang ayah yang membawanya ke atas.

Benar saja, setelah acara bergulingan dan bermain di ruang tamu yang berakhir dengan kekacauan, daniel tidak bisa berhenti tertawa bersama sang putra. Kali ini mereka mengikat selimut kecil ke leher keduanya. Mencoba membuat karakter superman. Mengelilingi seisi rumah. Melihat kuanlin tertawa senang, semua beban daniel menguap. Sampai akhirnya mereka berdua lelah dan telentang di ruang bermain. Berguling sebentar di karpet tebal dan berakhir dengan kuanlin yang bersandar di dada sang ayah. Daniel mengusap rambut si kecil dan memeluknya.

" ayah "

" ya sayang "

" kuanlin lindu jongin nunaa "

Usapan di rambut kuanlin terhenti, daniel berhenti sementara dan selanjutnya mengusap kembali

" linduu cekalii, apa jongin nunaa cibuk? Kenapa cidak pelnah kemali lagi "

" sepertinya begitu, jongin nunaa sibuk "

Kali ini kuanlin turun dari dada daniel dan telentang di samping sang ayah.

" jadi, apa jongin nunaa cidak bica jadi ibu kuanlin ?"

"..."

"..."

" sayang. Apa kuanlin ingin seorang ibu ?"

" tentu caja. Kuanlin ili cekali dengan ceman-ceman. Celalu pulang belcama ibu. Tapi kuanlin cidak punya ibu. Ibu cudah belcama tuhan. Benalkan ayah ?"

Kuanlin tidak tahu, daniel dengan tiba-tiba memeluknya. Ia hanya bisa berkedip imut dan membiarkan sang ayah melakukan hal ini.

" ayah, jika jongin nunaa cidak bica jadi ibu kuanlin, bibi umji juga cidak apa-apa"

" huh ?"

" kuanlin juga mau bibi umji jadi ibu kuanlin. Bibi umji baik cekali. Kuanlin celing dicium dan digendong. Bibi umji olang yang baik "

" ..."

" capi ayah jangan kuatil, kuanlin cidak akan minta ibu lagi. Ayah pacti cedih hiks "

Dan lagi, daniel memeluk sang putra. Menenangkan kuanlin yang hanya meminta 1 hal. Seorang ibu. Tapi, apa hatinya siap membuka pintu selain seolla? Karena jujur, hanya seolla yang bisa memilikinya. Jongin? sepertinya itu hanya spontanitas. Karena ia merasa jongin bukan untuknya. Umji? Aah gadis itu lagi. Daniel bahkan bingung mengenai hatinya .

X

X

X

X

Sehun mematikan mesin mobil dan turun. Setelah itu ia berjalan masuk ke flat dan menaiki tangga. Berhenti di nomor flat yang ia hafal dan menekan bel.

Ceklek

Jongin memutar matanya malas begitu melihat tamu di pagi hari. Setelah pertengkaran hebat mereka 2 hari yang lalu dan berakhir dengan sehun yang ditendang jongin keluar. Mereka bertemu lagi. Jongin tidak mau meladeni sehun dan membiarkan laki-laki ini masuk.

" kau akan kerumah sakit ?"

" hmmb "

" jawab olive "

" ya aku kesana "

Jawabnya jengah. Sehun? ia malah tersenyum, dan mendekati jongin. memeluk tubuh kurusnya, meski mendapati sikutan dari jongin. ia tetap memeluk olivenya. Sehun bertekad mendapatkan hati sang wanita

" bersikap lunak denganku jong. Kau bahkan sudah takluk dibawahku "

" berhenti membicarakan itu "

" kenapa?"

" kau menyebalkan "

Jawab jongin dengan mengambil tas ponselnya di sofa. Ia berjalan menuju pintu dan memakai sepatu flat. Sehun mengekor dan mereka keluar dari flat.

Jongin betah sekali diam di mobil. sehun kan tidak suka? ia mencoba menyalakan musik tapi tetap saja, jongin tidak bergeming dan masih memperhatikan jalan. Sehun menatapnya datar.

" jangan diamkan aku "

" fokus menyetir "

" singkat sekali "

"..."

" olive "

"..."

" jong "

"..."

" be_ "

" berisik "

Sehun memasang wajah datar. ia menuruti jongin dan fokus menyetir.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, jongin segera turun meninggalkan sehun di belakang. Sehun pun bergegas turun setelah melepas sabuk pengaman dan berlari mengejar jongin. begitu dapat, ia menggenggam tangan olivenya dan tersenyum seperti orang bodoh. Jongin tidak melawan, ia terlalu lelah menghadapi sehun.

" selamat pagi "

Luhan yang sedang menyuapi minseok, menoleh begitu tahu ada yang bertamu. Minseok tersenyum dan membuat gesture menjulurkan kedua tangan. Jongin melepas genggaman sehun dan berlari menuju minseok

Greep

" aah my bear, aku merindukanmu "

" tupaiku, aku juga "

Ucap keduanya. Jongin memeluk minseok erat dan duduk di sisi ranjang yang lain.

" mengapa tidak datang 2 hari ini "

" aah ituuu.. hmmb "

" jangan membuat alasan "

" deadline untuk cerita bergambar 4 hari lagi dan aku lembur unnie. jadi yaa begitulaah "

" kau kan bisa mengerjakannya disini "

" dan menjadi lampu taman mu "

Cibir jongin begitu melihat minseok mencebik lucu. Sehun? dia sudah duduk di sofa dengan bermain ponsel.

" presdir, biar aku suapi saja si tupai ini "

" hey "

" baiklah "

Jongin menerima piring tersebut dan mulai menyuapi minseok. luhan meninggalkan para gadis dan ikut duduk bersama sang adik

" bagaimana keadaanmu ?"

" baik, aku sudah lebih baik. aku ingin segera pulang "

" dokter bilang apa ?"

" masih belum sembuh total "

" turuti saja. aku takut ada hal lain yang terjadi "

" luhan juga begitu "

Jongin tersenyum dan kembali menyuapi minseok.

" kau datang bersama presdir oh ?"

" hanya kebetulan bertemu "

" benarkah ?"

" eumbh, aku bertemu dengannya di lift "

" bergandengan tangan ?"

" uhuuk "

Jongin tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

" tidak "

" aku melihatnya "

" aku tidak merasakannya "

" bohong "

" tidak "

" jangan mulai, atau aku tinggal pulang "

" yeee dasar tukang ngambek "

" biar saja "

Jawab jongin dengan menghendikkan bahu. Jongin melirik ke arah sofa, kakak beradik tersebut tengah berbincang dan jongin mengerutkan kening melihat penampilan presdir lu

" apa presdir tidak pulang sama sekali ?"

Minseok menggeleng karena tengah mengunyah

" tidak, ia sampai membawa baju "

" astaga, dia benar-benar mencintaimu "

 _'tersipumalu'_

" cepatlah menikah "

" nanti "

" terlalu lama "

" tidak bear, nanti setelah kami berdua siap "

Keduanya pun tersenyum. makan pagi sudah selesai, jongin menarik nampan meja roda tersebut dan meletakkan nya di pojok. Mengambil selembar tissue dan mengusap sudut bibir minseok.

" aku fikir kau akan datang bersama daniel "

" tidak, ada sesuatu diantara kita "

Jawab jongin lirih. Sehun seketika menguatkan indra pendengaran begitu jongin berbicara mengenai daniel. Padahal jarak mereka cukup jauh.

" ada apa ?"

" akan aku ceritakan setelah kau pulang "

" jangan membuatku penasaran jong. Apa kalian bertengkar "

'menggeleng'

" lalu ?"

" aiishh jangan membuatku bercerita disini "

Bisa gawat kalau sehun mendengarnya. Minseok mempoutkan bibir dan memberi kode untuk berbisik. Jongin menatap nya jengah dan baiklah mungkin tidak apa jika berbisik

" APA? DANIEL MENGAJAKMU MENIKAH HMMMPPPTTT "

Spontan. Minseok spontan berteriak. Dan lihatlah, 2 orang disana menatap mereka terkejut tapi jongin hanya fokus pada sehun yang menatapnya tajam.

Ceklek

" hay hay hay, selamat pa_ oh ternyata kau disini ibu fikir kau kemana "

Nyonya oh datang bersama tuan oh. Membawa makan pagi untuk si sulung seperti biasa. Minseok tersenyum menyapa nyonya oh tapi tidak dengan jongin. ia masih menatap sehunyang sejak tadi tidak lepas dari pandangannya.

" ooh si cantik ada disini juga, ya tuhan. Yifan lihat, ada si cantik "

" sayang jangan mulai "

" mulai apa siiih aiiisshh "

Yifan menggeleng kan kepala. Istrinya memang selalu berlebihan.

Tap tap tap

Sehun berjalan cepat kearah jongin dan menarik gadis ini turun dari ranjang dan membawanya keluar kamar.

" hey hey sehun sehun, mau kau bawa kemana jongin "

Dan teriakan sang ibu tidak didengar.

Sehun membawa jongin ke taman depan. Bukan membawa tapi menyeret lebih tepatnya. Jongin hanya menurut tanpa perlawan, percuma saja ia melawan. Sehun nampak marah sekali. Mereka pun berhenti dan sehun menarik gadisnya untuk berhadapan

" sudah ku katakan jangan pernah menemuinya, kenapa kau masih tetap menemuinya huh ?"

" se.. sehun "

" kau milikku, apa kemarin lusa kurang jelas? "

" sehun "

Jongin menunduk tidak berani menatap sehun. eeh kenapa bisa seperti ini? sehun berdecak tidak suka.

" dan sekarang dia melamarmu. apa kau mau menjadi istrinya? Kau mencintainya?"

"..."

" JAWAB AKU "

Jongin sampai berjengit kaget. Ia memundurkan tubuh selangkah begitu sehun meneriakinya. Untung sepi disini

'menggeleng'

" aku tidak menjawab, karena aku tahu bukan aku yang dicintainyaa"

Lirih jongin. Ia sendiri bingung mengapa tiba-tiba menjadi seperti ini. sehun mengendalikan emosinya. Menetralkan nafas dan menatap jongin. ia merengkuh tubuh kurusnya dan memeluk hangat

" maaf, aku sudah berteriak tadi. Aku minta maaf "

"..."

" aku cemburu "

"..."

" jangan dekat dengan daniel. Aku tidak suka "

X

X

X

X

" ada hubungan apa dia dengan jongin, lu ?"

" aku tidak tahu "

" kau ini, bagaimana bisa tidak tahu "

" sehun tertutup dan ibu perlu tahu "

Joonmyeon menatap pintu dengan cemas. Ia berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan mereka.

" ibu tidak kembali ke swiss ?"

" tidak, ibu akan menemani kalian disini "

" kenapa tiba-tiba sekali "

" ibu tidak akan pergi-pergi lagi. Ayahmu setuju untuk tinggal di korea. Ibu akan menghabiskan waktu disini bersama menantu dan cucu-cucu ibu "

" masih lama "

" ibu tidak peduli "

Luhan menatap malas. Ia menoleh ke arah sang ayah yang membaca koran.

" jangan menatapku lu "

Jawab yifan yang mengetahui jika tengah ditatap oleh sang putra. Ketiganya pun tertawa .

X

X

X

X

Minseok sudah boleh pulang setelah selama 1 minggu menjadi tahanan di rumah sakit. Bukannya kembali ke apartemen, joonmyeon malah menyuruh untuk tinggal di apartemen keluarga Oh. Tentu saja si cantik menolak. Ia tidak mau dan itu melanggar etika. Yifan bahkan harus mati-matian membujuk sang istri tapi lagi-lagi jawaban joonmyeon

 _" bagaimana jika minseok digigit nyamuk lagi "_

 _" disana terlalu sempit minseok akan kesempitan"_

 _" ayolah faan, aku hanya ingin punya teman wanita "_

Dan alasan-alasan lain yang membuat luhan tertawa. Ibunya terlihat menyukai minseok. Dan akhirnya joonmyeon mengiyakan bujukan yifan dengan syarat ia harus setiap hari mengunjungi minseok.

" ibu akan sering-sering kemari dan menemuimu di kantor. Makan siang akan ibu siapkan. Jangan pergi kemanapun tanpa jongin. ibu sudah memperingati jongin untuk siaga denganmu. Dan setiap minggu akan ada petugas kebersihan yang akan membersihkan flat dan juga ibu akan mengirimkan bahan makanan terbaik untukmu. Oke "

Seperti ibu-ibu yang lain. joonmyeon cerewet sekali. Jongin yang kebetulan ada di flat bersaa minseok hanya mengangguk patuh. luhan hanya bisa menghendikkan bahu. tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan seorang oh joonmyeon meski itu ayahnya sendiri.

" dan kau lu, beri hak istimewa untuk minseok. jangan membebaninya terlalu. Atau kau berurusan dengan ibu "

" tanpa ibu suruh aku akan melakukannya "

" bagus kalau begitu, ibu akan pergi. Dan ingat nasehat ibu oke "

" baik bu/baik nyonya "

Joonmyeon tersenyum, ia menyeret luhan begitu ia selesai memberikan ciuman perpisahan untuk sang kekasih.

" aku pulang, nanti akan aku telefon lagi "

" okay "

X

X

X

X

 _Kling_

 _White oh_

 _' sudah tidur ?'_

 _White oh_

 _' hey '_

 _White oh_

 _' olive, kim jongin '_

 _Kling_

 _Olive Kim_

 _' belum, aku baru dari kamar mandi '_

 _White oh_

 _' ooh, cepat tidur '_

 _Olive kim_

 _' ya '_

 _White oh_

 _' besok datanglah ke siemens '_

 _Olive kim_

 _' untuk apa ?'_

 _White oh_

 _' kembali bekerja, berhenti membuat sketsa untuk orang lain'_

 _Olive kim_

 _' TIDAK '_

 _White oh_

 _' hey hey kim jongin '_

Jongin membiarkan ponselnya membunyikan notifikasi. Ia mematikan dering telefon menjadi senyap. Dengan begini ia tidak akan mendengar notif apapun dari sehun. laki-laki itu berisik sekali. Ia sudah lelah setelah seharian berada di kantor percetakan. Berdiskusi bersama direktur dan membahas cerita terbaru setelah ini berakhir. Jongin senang ketika ia mendapati karyanya banyak disukai.

Jongin terjaga, ini sudah hampir 10 hari daniel tidak menghubunginya. Ia takut terjadi apa-apa. bahkan ia belum memberikan jawaban atas pertanyaan daniel kemarin. Apa ia salah? Atau jangan-jangan? Aaah tidak mungkin. Ia mengenal betul bagaimana daniel mungkin besok ia akan mencoba menelefon. Bertanya kabar dan sedikit basa-basi. Baiklah.

X

X

X

X

Daniel selesai menidurkan kuanlin, putranya tertidur nyenyak dengan boneka pororo di pelukan. Daniel masih mengusap rambut tebal kuanlin dan sesekali memberinya ciuman. Ia tersenyum kala kuanlin tumbuh menjadi anak yang penurut, pintar dan cerdas. Ia mirip dengan seolla. Hanya mata bulatnya menurun dari minho. Seandainya kuanlin adalah putra kandungnya, ia akan senang sekali. Namun sayang. Aah tidak-tidak, daniel menjauhkan pikiran buruknya. Kuanlin tetap lah putra kecilnya. Selama ini kuanlin tidak pernah meminta yang aneh-aneh dan baru kali ini ia meminta suatu hal. Seorang ibu. Sampai seperti inikah rasa penasaran kuanlin akan seorang ibu?

" bantu ayahmu untuk membuka hati secara tulus nak. Bantu ayahmu "

" bantu ayahmu sayang "

Lirih daniel dengan masih mengusap rambut kuanlin disertai ciuman. Malam ini, ia akan tidur bersama si kecil.

Daniel bersiap untuk masuk ke kantor. Sudah 10hari ia memilih menemani kuanlin di rumah. Waktunya ia kembali ke rutinitas. Selesai membuat simpul dasi dan melihat menampilannya di cermin. Ponsel pintarnya bergetar. Ada sebuah nama tertera disana.

" halo "

 _" oppa "_

" hy jong "

Daniel tersenyum. ia duduk di tepi ranjang dan menunggu seseorang berbicara

 _" oppa apa kau baik-baik saja ?"_

" tentu ada apa ?"

 _" tidak, aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau tidak menghubungi lagi sejak, mmmhh"_

Daniel mengerutkan kening berfikir dengan apa yang akan ia dengar dari jongin. tapi yang ada dia malah tertawa

" tentang memintamu untuk menjadi teman hidupku?"

 _" aah itu "_

" tidak, jangan terlalu difikirkan "

 _" oppa maafkan aku "_

 _'tersenyum kecil'_

 _" oppa adalah laki-laki baik. dan aku paham betul dengan oppa. Tapi, bukan menjadi teman hidup. Oppa lebih seperti oppaku sendiri. Aku lebih nyaman seperti ini. maafkan aku"_

" tidak jong, aku terlalu cepat mengambil keputusan. Sebenarnya aku takut mengatakan hal itu. karena yaa kau tahu jika kita telah mengenal lama "

 _" ada yang perlu ku beri tahu. Sebenarnya bukan aku yang oppa cintai, tapi umji. Gadis itu mencintai oppa. Dan oppa tanda sadar ikut mencintainya. Kalian saling mencintai. Tapi oppa tidak sadar. Aku tahu bagaimana umji melihatku ketika kita bersama, ada perasaan terluka. Dan aku tahu bagaimana paniknya oppa ketika umji terluka "_

" ya kau benar. Sepertinya memang seperti itu. dan aku terlalu bodoh "

 _" tidak tidak, oppa hanya tidak mengerti "_

" ... "

 _" jika oppa mau memberinya kesempatan, oppa tidak akan lagi melihat bayang-bayang seolla unnie. karena aku tahu bagaimana perasaan oppa kepada umji yang sebenarnya "_

"..."

 _" oppa maaf, aku harus kututup. Selamat pagi "_

X

X

X

X

Tebeceh

" _mari untuk saling mencintai "_

" _terima kasih karena menyadarkanku, jika tidak. aku akan selamanya terjebak dalam bayangan seolla "_

" _bagaimana dengan yang ini? "_

" _kau baik-baik saja ?"_

" _oh my god "_


	15. Chapter 15

Tidak tahu apa yang harus Yuju lakukan. Putri bungsunya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu hanya menghabiskan waktu melamun. Duduk di kursi balkon dan memandang ke depan. Sesekali ia tersenyum ketika yuju memberikan sebuah lelucon. Selebihnya umji akan diam seribu bahasa. Yuju juga memberinya pilihan untuk pergi ke rumah sang ayah. Ya, yuju dan jisoo telah berpisah 10 tahun yang lalu. Perceraian membuatnya ikut bersama sang ibu dan sang kakak eunbi ikut bersama sang ayah. Seperti biasa, yuju akan berpamitan pada sang putri untuk pergi bekerja. Hanya sebagai penjaga kasir minimarket. Tidak terlalu memberatkan, lagipula ini bisa menjadi cara mengusir rasa bosan.

" sayang, ibu akan pergi "

" hati-hati bu "

Yuju menatap sedih putrinya, ia duduk di samping umji dan mengusap rambutnya.

" pergilah ke rumah ayahmu, temui unniemu. Apa kau tidak merindukannya ?"

" tidak, aku baik-baik saja "

" baiklah, hubungi ibu jika kau butuh sesuatu "

 _'mengangguk'_

Dan setelahnya, yuju pergi bekerja dengan memberikan kecupan seperti biasa.

Drrrtt drrrrttt

Baru saja ia selesai mandi, ponsel nya bergetar. Ia segera duduk di tepi ranjang dan emngambil ponsel. Mata bulatnya membola begitu melihat id pemanggil.

Presdir

Antara menerima atau menolak panggilan. Untuk apa daniel menghubunginya? Ini bahkan 2 minggu lebih mereka tidak saling kontak. Sejak pengakuan umji tempo lalu, daniel tidak melakukan ancamannya. Itu hanya gertakan dan umji tentu tahu. Dengan ragu, ia mengambil ponsel dan menggeser ikon hijau disana

 _" halo "_

Daniel terlebih dahulu menyapanya.

" halo "

Nada bicaranya ragu, ia tidak mengharapkan apapun setelah pertemua terakhir mereka

 _" umji, bisakah kita bertemu "_

" ada apa presdir ?"

 _" akan aku katakan nanti. Temui aku di cafe summer. 30 menit lagi aku akan sampai"_

" presdir tapi_ "

PIIIP

Daniel memutuskan sambungan terlebih dahulu tanpa mendengar penjelasan umji. Gadis ini pun hanya bisa tersenyum miris dan mengganti pakaiannya.

X

X

X

X

" ayah kita mau kemana ? ini bukan jalan ke cekolah "

" hari ini kuanlin libur ya, ayah akan mengajak jalan-jalan "

" jalan-jalan? Kemana ?"

Tanya sang putra dengan antusias.

" nanti akan ayah beritahu, sekarang ikuti ayah dulu okay "

" yec captain "

Daniel tersenyum dan mengusap rambut kuanlin dengan sebelah tangan. Ia mengendarai mobil dengan suasana hati gembira.

Mereka sampai di cafe summer. Begitu tiba, daniel segera memutar tubuhnya untuk mencari sosok yang akan ia temui. Aah ternyata belum datang. Mungkin sebentar lagi. Selagi menunggu, daniel memesan sebuah menu anak-anak untuk kuanlin dan ia hanya memesan kopi. Kuanlin sibuk mengunyah waffle dan juga cokelat hangat. Hingga mata bulatnya menatap ke arah jendela dan menarik kemeja sang ayah

" ayah ada bibi umji "

Daniel menoleh dan benar saja, umji datang dengan pakaian sederhana.

Kliing

Bel cafe berbunyi. Daniel segera melambaikan tangan begitu melihat umji yang mencari dirinya. Dengan ragu, umji berjalan mendekati meja keduanya dan memberikan sedikit senyum

" bibi umjiiiii "

" hy kuanlin "

" apa bibi umji ikut jalan-jalan belcama ?"

" huh ?"

Umji mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti, daniel mencubit kecil pipi kuanlin dan menatap umji

" aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan "

" ya ?"

" aciiiiikkk, ayah bagaimana dengan naik boom boom kal ?"

" call, habiskan wafflemu dan kita pergi "

Tunggu, apamaksudnya? Daniel menyuruhnya bertemu hanya untuk menemani keduanya menghabiskan waktu. Bukan maksud umji berfikir jelek, tapi dia benar-benar tidak paham. Daniel menatap umji yang nampaknya banyak sekali yang ingin ia tanyakan.

" ikutlah, habiskan waktu bersama putra kita "

" ya ?"

X

X

X

X

Disinilah mereka, nampak seperti keluarga pada umumnya. Daniel menggandeng tangan umji dan tangan yang lain menggendong kuanlin. Mereka memasuki area taman bermain, lebih tepatnya boom boom car. Kuanlin senang sekali kalau pergi kemari, ia bisa sampai 5 putaran bermain. Daniel tidak masalah, asal putranya senang. Uang pun tidak berharga

" kuanlin mau cama bibi umji, bibi ayoo "

Kuanlin turun dari gendongan daniel dan menarik tangan umji untuk segera masuk ke antrian. Tidak terlalu ramai, karena hari biasa. Umji tersenyum, ia mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan kuanlin. Menyuruhnya menunggu sebentar.

" ayah ayah byeee byeee, bluuum bluum "

" awaaasss hahahaha "

" bibi umjii, tablaaaak ayah "

Teriak kuanlin dengan senang, ia sangat senang ketika mobil yang ia tumpangi bersama umji menabrak mobil lain dan mobil ayahnya. Daniel juga tak kalah senang, ia mengemudikan tepat di belakang kuanlin dan menabrak mobil sang putra

" ayah culaaaaang, bibiii "

" baiklah, ayo tabrak ayahmu "

" tidaaaaakkkkk "

Dan teriakan-teriakan yang lain memenuhi arena bermain.

Kuanlin tidak memberontak ketika mereka sudah bermain untuk yang ke5 kalinya. Kuanlin sudah lelah, begitupun mereka. Daniel membawanya ke stand penjual minuman dan kuanlin dengan senang memesan bubble tea vanilla. Tubuh kecilnya tidak mau beranjak dari gendongan umji, ia menggeleng kuat ketika daniel menariknya untuk turun

" tak apa presdir, dia lelah "

" baiklah, dasar bocah "

" weeekkk "

Daniel melotot begitu melihat kuanlin menjulurkan lidahnya dan kembali memeluk leher umji.

Menghabiskan waktu di taman bermain ternyata menguras banyak tenaga. Setelah mereka membeli bando dan berswa foto, meski umji menolak dan pada akhirnya mengiyakan karena rengekan kuanlin, mereka sampai pada taman bunga lampion. Ada banyak lampion raksasa disini. tapi karena masih siang, otomatis tidak dinyalakan. Kuanlin sudah berlari menuju taman bunga. daniel membiarkannya, lagipula ia bisa melihat sang putranya menatap kagum warna warni bunga disini. keduanya tersenyum, saat umji akan menyusul kuanlin, daniel terlebih dahulu menggenggam tangan umji.

" presdir ?"

" kau pasti bingung dengan semuanya "

Aah tenryata ini, daniel memang tidak suka basa basi. Mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan

" umji aah, mungkin ini terdengar kuno dan kekanakan. tapi aku harus mengungkapkannya "

"..."

" mulai hari ini, ijinkan aku mencintaimu "

Umji menatap tidak percaya dengan kalimat sang presdir. Cinta?

" mari untuk saling mencintai "

" presdir, bagaimana dengan noona jongin ?"

 _'tertawakecil'_

" jongin menyadarkanku, ada sesuatu yang benar adanya. Semua atensiku terhadapmu, melebihi jongin. sebuah hal kecil yang menurutku tidak ada artinya, ternyata itu sangat berharga. Aku tidak sadar jika semuanya berharga, sampai akhirnya jongin berkata jika aku mencintai gadis lain. dan itu dirimu "

"..."

" jadi, bisakah kita membuat sebuah ikatan?"

Umji meneteskan air mata, tersentuh dengan semua ucapan daniel. Dan juga jongin, ia akan berterima kasih nanti. Ia tidak menyangka jika jongin begitu peka dan memberitahukan kepada daniel akan semuanya.

" presdir a_aku "

CHU

Daniel mengecup bibir umji, gadis ini terkejut dan akhirnya menutup mata bersamaan dengan menetesnya air mata. Tangisan haru. hanya menempel tidak lebih

" biarkan aku mencintaimu, umji aah "

 _'mengangguk'_

CUP

Daniel mengecup kening umji dan menarik tubuh umji untuk ia peluk. Gadis ini tersenyum dan membalas pelukan daniel. Air amtanya tidak berhenti mengalir bahkan ketika kuanlin berjalan mendekati mereka dengan tatapan polosnya

" ayah "

" oh hy sayang "

" bibi umji kenapa menangic ? apa ayah nakal ?"

Umji melepas pelukan kuanlin dan berjongkok dihadapannya. Mengusap air mata dan tersenyum

" tidak, tadi mata bibi umji kelilipan "

" ooh cini bial kuanlin tiup. Fuuh fuuh debu debu kecil pelgilah "

" terima kasih "

Daniel mendekati mereka dan ikut berjongkok. Ia mencubit pipi kuanlin dan menciumnya

" sayang, mulai hari ini. jangan panggil bibi umji lagi yaa "

" kenapa? "

Protes si kecil dengan cemberut

" karena, bibi umji akan menjadi ibu kuanlin "

" huh ?"

" jadi jangan panggil bibi lagi, oke "

" ibu?"

Umji tersenyum kecil, ia mengusap rambut tipis kuanlin. Bocah cilik ini sepertinya akan menangis, terlihat dari bibirnya yang melengkung ke bawah dan

" huweeeeee ibuuuu huweeee "

Benar bukan, kuanlin langsung menghambur ke pelukan umji dan menangis. Untung umji tanggap, kalau tidak mereka berdua akan jatuh ke belakang

 _Flashback_

 _" ibu tidak tahu bagaimana dan, tapi ibu merasa jika sampai sekarang kau masih menganggap seolla sebagai pemilik hatimu satu-satunya. Dan mengenai jongin, ibu berfikir kau terlalu ceroboh. Dengan semua ceritamu. Ibu menarik 1 kesimpulan. Jongin bukan jalanmu, dan kau mempunyai jalan sendiri yang tak kau sadari. Hanya karena jongin adalah teman dekatmu dan kuanlin selalu bersamanya, bukan berarti jongin adalah jalanmu. Kau bisa mencoba menutup hati untuk seolla dan memberikan sebagian hatimu untuk umji. Kau bisa belajar mencintai, seperti kau belajar menerima kuanlin. Umji gadis yang baik, dan itu terlihat bagaimana cara ia menatapmu "_

 _Flashback end_

Daniel melihat putranya masih menangis tersedu-sedu. Umji mencoba menenangkannya tapi yang ada kuanlin malah menangis dengan keras. Ibunya benar, daniel terlalu mencintai seolla sedang didekatnya ada seseorang yang dengan tulus memberinya cinta. Ia akan belajar mencintai gadis ini sepenuh hati.

X

X

X

X

" ibu "

" hy anak nakal "

" astaga ini benar ibu "

" minggirlah, ibu akan masuk "

Jongin menatap tidak percaya pada sosok perempuan yang telah melahirkannya, tiba-tiba pergi ke seoul dan sekarang sedang mengitari flat kecilnya.

" bagaimana ibu bisa tiba-tiba kemari ?"

" kau tidak senang ?"

" tentu saja senang, aku merindukan ibu. Sangat "

Jongin berlari dan memeluk ibunya. nyonya kim tersenyum dna membalas pelukan sang putri. Ia menepuk kecil punggung sang putri dan melepaskannya

" ibu akan disini 3 hari, tidak bisa berlama-lama "

" yaah, kenapa ?"

" tidak ada yang menjaga kebun "

" ibu bisa menitipkannya pada nyonya lee "

" tidak enak jika harus menyuruhnya lebih dari 3 hari jong "

" aah ibuuu "

Rengek jongin seperti anak kecil. nyonya kim tersenyum dan mencubit hidung jongin

" ibu bawa apa ?"

" kimchi dan ayam kukus ginseng "

" waaaw, ibu memang terbaik "

" tentu saja "

Jongin senang jika ibunya kemari, artinya akan ada banyak makanan enak di flat. Jarang-jarang nyonya kim kemari kalau bukan jongin yang merengek.

" kau tidak bekerja ?"

" aah, tidak bu. Aku sekarang bekerja bebas tanpa kontrak "

" bukankah kau bekerja perusahaan besar ?"

Jongin datang membawa minuman dingin untuk sang ibu. Dan duduk di atas karpet, sedang nyonya kim duduk di sofa single. Ia bertumpu di paha sang ibu

" tidak lagi, aku dipecat. Dan sekarang menjadi pekerja bebas "

" astaga, memang nya ada apa ?"

" tidak tahu, aku dipecat dengan tidak wajar dengan alasan tidak masuk akal "

Nyonya kim menatap sendu, meski ia tidak tahu apapun ia percaya putrinya tidak pernah aneh-aneh dan tipe gadis penurut

" ibu, maaf "

" tak apa, mungkin kau tidak jodoh kerja disana. Kembali saja ke rumah, membantu ibu mengurus kebun "

" tidak mau, aku suka disini "

" lalu , pekerjaan bebas seperti apa sekarang. kau tidak aneh-aneh kan?"

" tentu saja, aku sekarang cukup membuat sketsa gambar untuk anak-anak "

Jawab jongin dengan lirih, ia senang ketika nyonya kim mengusap rambutnya seperti ini.

Sore harinya, jongin mengajak sang ibu untuk pergi berjalan-jalan sore. Kapan lagi ia bisa mengajak ibunya untuk mempunyai waktu bersamanya? Naah oleh karena itu, jongin akan menyenangkan sang ibu. Mereka menaiki bus menuju pusat kota dan turun di halte pusat kota. Begitu turun jongin mengajak ibunya untuk menikmati jajanan pinggir jalan. Nyonya kim juga begitu antusias melihat banyaknya stand-stand pinggir jalan. Pilihannya jatuh pada stand penjual corndog. Jongin mengambil dompet kecilnya dan membeli 2 tusuk corndog.

" ini enak sekali jong "

" ibu pasti bisa membuatnya bukan ?"

" tentu. Aaah ibu mau kimbab "

Corndog ditangan ibunya masih tersisa banyak dan sekarang berjalan senang menuju stand kimbab. Jongin hanya bisa bengong menatapnya

Setelah menikmati jajanan sekarang perhatian mereka beralih pada butik pakaian. Jongin mengajak ibunya masuk dan memberikan beberapa potong pakaian. Nyonya kim sebenarnya tidak butuh, toh ia merasa untuk apa membeli baju bagus kalau ia setiap hari pergi ke kebun?

" untuk apa?"

" untuk dipakai tentu saja "

" tidak perlu jong "

" ibu sekali-kali harus punyabaju bagus "

" tidak usah, ayo keluar "

Jongin menggeleng tidak mau. Ia tetap memilihkan pakaian terbaik untuk sang ibu. Nyonya kim hanya menghela nafas dan memilah milah pakaian. Baiklah ia akan menuruti sang putri. Mungkin ada benarnya juga jika mempunyai 1 atau 2 potong baju bagus.

" ibu bagaimana dengan ini "

Jongin menunjukkan dress hitam dengan panjang 7/8 dan dengan model sesiku. Nyonya kim menggeleng

" ibumu sudah hampir 50 tahun dan kau memberikan pakaian untuk wanita dewasa?"

" ini kan cantik, lagipula jika ibu pakai akan tampil awet muda "

" tidak, letakkan, cari yang lain "

Jongin cemberut, ia meletakkan pakaian tadi ke gantungan. Sepertinya di butik ini tidak ada pakaian yang cocok, keduanya memutuskan untuk keluar dan pergi ke butik sebelah. Tapi baru saja mereka melihat di etalase, matanya berbinar. Sepertinya ada yang cocok dengan pakaian etalase.

" ibu ibu, lihat "

" ibu tahu, bagus sekali. Model hanbok bukan ?"

" ya, dan lebih modern. Kita akan mengambilnya "

Jongin terkikik geli dan masuk ke dalam.

" permisi, apa kau punya stock lain baju yang ada di etalase depan ?"

" tentu noona, silahkan "

Penjaga wanita tersebut menunjukkan jongin pakaian mana yang ia maksud. Jongin pun menunjuk pada pakaian hanbok modern.

" ini model terbaru kami noona. Noona bisa mencobanya. Ada 2 pilihan, berpotongan rendah dan panjang "

" ibu mau yang panjang saja "

Jongin mengangguk mengerti

" bisa tolong tunjukkan potongan rendah dan panjang "

Penjaga tersebut memberi contoh warna, dan ukuran. Jongin menjatuhkan pilihan pada warna atasan putih dan bawahan merah dengan panjang selutut, sedang nyonya kim memilih panjang diatas mata kaki. Cukup modern.

Mereka pun mencoba, jongin dan ibunya keluar dengan bersamaan. Warna yang sama dan cantik. Keduanya tersenyum dan meminta salah seorang penjaga wanita untuk memotretnya. Tapi yang ada malah, seorang wanita paruh baya yang ikut memotret keduanya.

" waah cantik sekali. Hy cantik kita bertemu lagi "

" nyonya oh "

Jongin cukup terkejut dengan adanya nyonya oh disini. ibunya juga bingung, siapa wanita paruh baya yang berpakaian modis ini

" kau mengenalnya sayang ?"

" aah ibu ini nyonya oh, beliau istri dari CEO siemens tempat kerjaku dulu "

Ujarjongin, nyonya oh pun berjalan mendekat dan tersenyum ramah

" selamat sore nyonya, kenalkan aku oh joonmyeon "

" kim hyori, senang bertemu dengan anda nyonya "

Sapa sang ibu dengan tingkah yang membuat jongin malu. sang ibu menatap nyonya oh dari atas sampai bawah, dan juga beberapa kata yang benar-benar membuat jongin malu seperti

" woah "

" wuuuu "

" waaawww "

Meski lirih tapi jongin bisa mendengarnya. Jongin tersenyum kikuk pada nyonya oh seakan akan dia meminta maaf.

" nyonya, dengan siapa anda kemari ?"

Tanya jongin memecah sang ibu yang tiba-tiba berdehem karena malu

" sendiri, aku hanya jalan-jalan dan masuk kesini. Dan kita bertemu, aigooo kau benar-benar cantik "

" putriku memang cantik nyonya, terima kasih atas pujiannya "

Kedua wanita bayatersebut masih saling tersenyum. sampai akhirnya joonmyeon menerima telefon dan ia meminta izin untuk mengangkat.

" aku akan pergi, dan jongin biar aku akan bayar pakaian kalian "

" aah nyonya tidak perlu, anda tidak perlu repot-repot "

" tidak tidak, aku suka keindahan. Aku tidak menerima penolakan "

Jongin melirik ibunya yang menunjukkan wajah tidak nyaman. Bukan karena apa, tapi ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan hal ini

" ibu "

" sudahlah, cepat ganti bajumu "

Ujar hyori dengan masih memandang ke arah joonmyeon yang tengah berjalan menuju kasir.

Sehun menghentikan mobil tepat di butik yang disebutkan ibunya tadi. Seharusnya sang ayah yang menjemput, tapi yifan tidak bisa karena harus pergi ke pusat kebugaran. Dengan masih memakai jas kantor, ia keluar dari mobil mewah dan masuk ke butik. Mencari ibunya dan walla, ternyata ada di bagian kasir

" ibu "

" cepat sekali "

" hmmmb "

" dasar tembok "

Sehun memutar matanya malas, ia duduk di kursi tunggu dan memainkan ponsel. Mengirim chat kepada olive yang sejak semalam tidak dibalas, kemana pula beruang betinanya ini.

" nyonya, kami merasa tidak enak dengan semua ini "

" tidak perlu khawatir nyonya, anggap saja ini hadiah untuk putri anda karena dia sangat cantik "

Sehun mengabaikan percakapan sang ibu dengan seorang wanita lain.

" tapi menurutku berlebihan "

" tidak nyonya kim. Seharusnya aku yang berterima kasih karena jongin mau menemani dan menjaga menantuku "

" eoh benarkah? "

Sehun segera menoleh ketika sebuah nama yang ia hafal diluar kepala keluar dari bibir sang ibu

" jongin ?"

Joonmyeon menoleh diikuti oleh hyori

" ada apa ?"

" ibu tadi berkata jongin ?"

Sehun berdiri namun masih mengabaikan wanita seumuran ibunya ini

" ya tuhan aku lupa, nyonya kim kenalkan ini putra bungsuku oh sehun "

" oh, selamat sore tuan oh "

Sehun sedikit membungkuk untuk memberi salam

" sehun, ini ibu jongin. kim hyori "

" kim jongin ?"

" ya, kim jongin. teman minseok "

Sehun segera melebarkan senyum, ia bahkan menyalami nyonya kim yang membuat dirinya terkejut akan hal tiba-tiba seperti ini

" nyonya, senang bertemu dengan anda "

" jongin, kemarilah "

Sehun mengikuti arah pandang sang ibu dan benar saja, wanitanya disana memandang malas dan datar kepadanya. Sedang sehun, ia tersenyum senang.

X

X

X

X

Jongin merutuki nyonya oh yang memaksanya untuk mengantar pulang. Setelah membelikan baju, sekarang mengantar pulang. Mana nyonya oh memilih duduk di belakang, jadilah dia menemani sehun di kursi samping. Sedari tadi sehun juga tidak berhenti tersenyum dan mencuri pandang pada gadis manis yang tidak pernah beranjak dari pemandangan jendelanya.

Piip

 _From : Daniel Oppa_

 _" terima kasih karena menyadarkanku, jika tidak. aku akan selamanya terjebak dalam bayangan seolla "_

To : Daniel Oppa

" aku akan menelefonmu nanti "

Jongin tersenyum tipis, ia masukkan ponsel ke tas dan kembali menatap ke samping. Sehun kesal, bagaimana bisa suasana mobil hanya terdengar celotehan 2 wanita paruh baya?

" minseok suka dengan strawberry, jika aku sedang panen dia bisa menghabiskan 50% hasil panen dan jongin akan memarahi gadis itu "

" ooh ya tuhan, aku tidak tahu jika menantuku begitu menyukainya. Jongin kau benar-benar dekat dengan minseok ya "

" ya nyonya "

Jawab jongin dengan sopan

" minseok sudah seperti putriku sendiri. Tahun lalu saat natal, aku dan jongin pergi ke rumah panti. Nyonya kim sangat terbuka dan kami menghabiskan waktu bersama "

" astaga, aku jadi tidak sabar menunggu hari pernikahan "

Dan perbincangan lainnya, sehun melirik jongin dari ekor mata. wanita ini tersenyum tipis ketika mendengar pembicaraan mengenai minseok.

mobil pun berhenti di depan flat jongin. Kedua wanita paruh baya tersebut turun bersamaan dengan tas belanjaan mereka. Dan sehun yang awalnya ingin menahan jongin untuk tinggal, terlambat, jongin sudah keluar dari mobil dan berdiri di samping sang ibu. Sehun semakin kesal dan membuat raut wajah datar.

" nyonya kim, tuan oh. Terima kasih atas tumpangannya. Maaf kalau merepotkan "

" ooohh bukan masalah nyonya, kalau begitu kami pamit "

" baik nyonya hati-hati di jalan "

Jongin dan ibunya pun membungkuk tanda sopan dan nyonya kim masuk ke dalam mobil. Sehun masih menatap jongin, tapi yang ditatap sengaja tidak menoleh ke arahnya.

" jongin, tuan oh "

 _'menyikut lengan jongin '_

Jongin yang malas berdebat segera menoleh dan menatap jongin. Memberikan senyum terpaksanya dan mengangguk

" terima kasih tuan oh "

Dan ia buru-buru menarik lengan ibunya untuk segera masuk. Mengabaikan tatapan datar sehun yang Nampak jika benar-benar kesal

X

X

X

X

Jongin melirik ibunya yang sudah tidur di ranjang. Ranjang mereka kecil, jadi jongin mengalah dan tidur di bawah dengan Kasur lipat dan selimut. Ia mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi Daniel. Ia hampir lupa kalau harus menghubungi oppa nya. Jongin pun keluar berjalan ke balkon kamar, menutup pintu kaca dan duduk di kursi rotan. Menunggu telefon diangkat dan tanpa menunggu lama Daniel segera mengangkatnya

" oppa "

" hy jong "

Jongin tersenyum mendengar sapaan manis dari Daniel

" bagaimana? "

 _" terima kasih, berkatmu aku sadar dan peka "_

" oppa memang tidak peka, bagaimana bisa aku yang peka sedang oppa adalah tokoh utamanya "

 _" kau fikir aku pemain film "_

" yap "

 _" dasar "_

 _'tertawa bersama'_

" bagaimana dengan kuanlin ?"

 _" tentu saja dia senang. Apa kau tahu sebenarnya kuanlin ingin kau sebagai ibunya. Tapi entah mengapa, dia malah berkata jika bukan kau, umji menjadi kandidat yang lain. Tapi setelah kufikir-fikir, aku terlalu spontan karena melamarmu. Hanya karena ucapan kuanlin, aku terburu-buru membuat keputusan "_

" tak apa, aku mengerti. Oppa hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk kuanlin "

 _" aku terlalu menyayanginya "_

"…"

 _" aku ingin segera menikahi umji, ini bukan karena spontan. Tapi memang aku sudah menetapkan hatiku untuknya "_

" seolla unnie ?"

 _" dia sudah menjadi memory ku. Aku harus melangkah maju "_

" oppa kau membuatku terharu "

 _" jangan bersedih, aah bisakah kau membantuku mencari cincin? Aku ingin melamarnya "_

" tentu, kapan ?"

 _" hmmmb, 4 hari lagi bagaimana ? besok aku harus ke jepang dan kembali lusa lagi "_

" call "

 _" baiklah, cepat tidur. Selamat malam jong "_

" bye oppa, selamat malam "

X

X

X

X

" aku akan pulang cepat, hanya memberikan ini "

" baiklah, bisakah kau mampir membeli jjampong? Ibu ingin sekali "

" oke, apa ada lagi "

" hati-hati sayang "

Jongin tersenyum, ia memeluk sang ibu dan mencium pipinya

" bye bu "

" bye "

Ia pun keluar dari flat dan pergi ke percetakan. Hari ini dia harus menyetor lagi. Berjalan ke halted an menunggu bus seperti biasa. Begitu sampai jongin segera turun dan berjalan sedikit ke sebuah kantor kecil.

Hanya menyetor dan mendapat tanda bukti royalty, jongin juga sudah mengecek dan benar,royalty yang ia dapat sudah masuk. Sekarang tinggal membelikan pesanan untuk sang ibu. Kedai jjampong yang ia tahu hanya di dekat kantor Siemens. Jongin melirik jam, dan 30 menit jam makan siang. Mungkin mengajak si tupai untuk makan bersama, ide yang bagus. Mendial nomor minseok dan membuat janji.

" apa hari ini kau makan bersama lagi ?"

 _" sepertinya "_

" ooh ya sudah "

 _" kenapa ?"_

" aku ingin mengajakmu makan jjampong "

 _" ikut "_

" baik, aku akan segera sampai. Aku tunggu di halte "

 _" call, tunggu aku "_

Beres, sekarang tinggal menunggu bus berhenti dan ia tinggal menunggu si tupai. Saat sampai, jam di ponselnya tepat menunjukkan waktu 12 siang. Dan ia bisa melihat jika minseok sudah duduk di halte. Jonginpun turun dan menyapa minseok

" kenapa kau sudah disini ?"

" memang kenapa? "

" aku lupa, kau punya hak istimewa "

" jangan dibahas "

Jongin melingkarkan tangan ke lengan minseok dan mulai berjalan berdua. Cuaca cukup dingin, mengingat sebentar lagi masuk musim dingin. Menghabiskan waktu bersama sahabat memang yang terbaik. Apalagi minseok sebentar lagi menikah dan waktu bersama mereka akan terpotong.

" aku tidak tahu, apa setelah menikah besok kita masih bisa makan bersama "

" kau sedih "

" tidak "

" lantas ?"

" hanya berfikir "

Minseok menjauhkan gelas minuman dan menatap jongin yang mendadak lesu

" kita akan tetap sama "

" tapi tidak bisa menginap lagi "

" kau bisa menginap di rumahku besok "

" tidak, dan menganggu acara kalian "

" acara apa "

" lupakan "

" kau kan bisa bersama sehun "

" tidak "

" kenapa ?"

" lupakan "

Minseok memandang datar dan kembali meminum green teanya.

" aku heran, sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa mendekati sehun "

" …."

" dia terlalu kaku, datar dan entahlah. Susah sekali "

" kalian jarang bertemu, jadi seperti ini "

" benarkah ?"

"hmmb, aku jamin itu "

Dan mereka memutuskan untuk menghabiskan makan siang di kedai favorite mereka. Bercengkrama seperti dulu. Jongin jadi merindukan masa dimana ia masih menjadi karyawan siemens.

" sampaikan salam untuk ibumu, aku akan menginap besok "

" aku menunggumu "

" bye "

Jongin berjalan ke sisi kanan, dan minseok ke sisi kiri. Mereka berpisah setelah keluar dari kedai.

 _Kling_

 _White oh_

 _' kau makan siang tidak mengajakku ?'_

Jongin berdecak malas dan mengabaikannya

 _White oh_

 _' hey oh olive '_

 _White oh_

 _' oliiiiveeeeee '_

 _White oh_

 _' oh jongin '_

 _Olive kim_

 _' berisik '_

Greeep

" jahat sekali "

" astagaa "

Untung jongin tidak menjatuhkan bungkusan jjampong. Ia segera menoleh ke sisi kanan dan menatap pria tinggi disampingnya

" 3 hari mengabaikanku. Kau fikir aku patung "

" itu tahu "

" astaga jong "

Sehun berjalan cepat menyusul jongin dan mencoba menggenggam tangan jongin tapi ditepisnya

" kau tidak bekerja ?"

" tidak, aku bosnya "

" semoga kau dipecat "

" tidak mungkin "

" mungkin saja "

" aigoo kekasihku manis sekali huh "

Jongin berhenti berjalan lalu mendongak menatap sehun malas

" aku bukan kekasihmu "

" oh aku lupa, kau kan istriku "

Wanita ini membulatkan mata dan menghentakkan kakinya kesal. Kenapa jongin seperti anak kecil? sehun kan jadi gemas

" kita menikah setelah luhan "

" aku tidak mau "

" harus "

" tidak, dan pergilah "

Jongin mendorong dada sehun untuk menjauh tapi yang ada malah ia dipeluk. Astaga ini kan di jalan umum, sehun memang gila

" aah mungilnya istriku "

X

X

X

X

Kuanlin datang bersama paman kang dan duduk di sofa samping meja umji. Daniel sedang ada rapat, jadi ia lebih baik menunggu ayahnya di meja umji. Kuanlin mengayunkan kaki ke depan belakang sambil meminum jus kotak. Sedang paman kang, ia pergi ke toilet.

" ibu "

Sejak resminya sang ayah bersama umji, kuanlin memutuskan untuk memanggil umji ibu.

" ya "

" lapal "

" oh, astaga. Maafkan bibi. Kau mau apa hmmm "

Umji bergegas mendekati kuanlin dan berjongkok di hadapan sang putra. Dia terlalu sibuk sampai lupa dengan kuanlin

" pecankan kuanlin kimbab dan odeng "

" ayahmu melarang makan itu sayang "

" ibuuuu, cidak mau "

Mulai lagi rengekan kuanlin. Daniel pernah berkata jika ia melarang kuanlin untuk makan pinggir jalan. Dan umji takut jika Daniel akan memarahinya

" bagaimana jika bento "

" cidak mau cidak mau, kuanlin mau kimbab dan odeng "

"huuuft, baiklah. Akan bibi pesankan "

" yeay, kuanlin cayang ibu "

" tidak sayang ayah "

" ayah "

Kuanlin melompat turun dari sofa membuat umji memekik kecil. tapi yanga da bocah ciliknya sudah menghambur ke pelukan sang ayah. Daniel menggendong kuanlin dan mendekati umji

" ada apa "

" kuanlin ingin makan kimbab dan odeng "

" sayang, ayah melarangnya "

" kenapa cih ayah celalu melalang lalang kuanlin makan itu "

Dengan tatapan puppy eyes, bocah cilik keluarga kang tersebut hampir menangis. danile hanya terlalu khawatir

" kuanlin bocan makan bento, ingin itu ayah. Ibuuuu "

" presdir "

Umji masih memanggil Daniel presdir, ini lingkungan kantor by the way. Kalau di luar, Daniel menyuruhnya memanggil oppa

" baiklah, tapi jangan terlalu banyak. Ayah tidak mau kau sakit "

" kuanlin kuat "

" hahahah "

Tawa kedua orang dewasa disana pecah, kuanlin memamerkan otot kecilnya dan umji mencium pipi kuanlin karena gemas. Aah keluarga yang harmonis.

Baru saja Daniel datang dari jepang, dia sudah harus meeting. Jadi begini, ia sibuk sekali. Umji juga sibuk mengatur jadwal, belum lagi Daniel akan membuat pesta pertunangan mereka. Aah cincin, ia punya janji dengan jongin untuk beli cincin. Daniel melirik di sudut kantor. Kuanlin sedang makan dengan cerianya bersama umji dan paman kang. Bahkan putranya tidak mau lepas dari umji, ia minta di pangku dan disuapi. Kuanlin memang membutuhkan seorang ibu dan Daniel membuat keputusan yang tepat.

" ayah cidak mau ?"

" habiskan nak "

" baiklah "

Umji menoleh khawatir, ini sudah waktunya makan siang dan Daniel masih berkutat dengan file-file nya. Umji meminta kuanlin untuk duduk sendiri dan ia berjalan mendekati Daniel. Membawa bungkusan makanan yang ia sengaja buatkan pagi tadi.

" presdir kau harus makan "

" bisakah kau letakkan saja sayang "

" tidak, kau tetap harus makan siang presdir "

Daniel menghela nafas, ia menutup tumpukan file dan melepas kacamata baca. Mendongak tersenyum pada umji dan mengangguk, ia mengambil kotak makan dan menggandeng umji untuk berjalan kea rah kuanlin.

Makan siang di dalam kantor lebih terlihat ala piknik. Paman kang mengupas buah apel, dan umji yang menyuapi kuanlin di pangkuan dan Daniel yang tidak hentinya memuji masakan umji. Kuanlin bahkan menghabiskan kimbab porsi besar dan ia masih lapar. Astaga, bocah ini benar-benar menyukainya.

Kuanlin pulang terlebih dahulu, ia sudah mengantuk dan tidak mau tidur di sofa. Ia ingin pulang memeluk boneka pororo. Jadi ia merengek pada paman kang untuk mengantar pulang. Jam kerja udah usai, umji sudah membereskan meja dan mematikan pc. Ia merapikan pakaian dan mengetuk pintu ruang presdir

Knock knock

" presdir, sudah sore. Saya permisi "

" sayang "

" ya "

" aku hari ini lembur, aku akan mengabarimu kalau sudah pulang "

 _'mengangguk'_

" baik, tapi jangan terlalu malam presdir "

" tentu "

Keduanya saling senyum, dan Daniel bangkit dari kursi lalu mendekati umji. Memeluk gadisnya dengan erat.

 _CHU_

" hati-hati "

Kecupan di kening, dan selanjutnya umji pergi dari ruangan Daniel. Membuat laki-laki yang masih betah berdiri begitu bahagia. Ini kesepakatan mereka, umji tidak mau diantar pulang karena akan menjadi bahan pembicaraan karyawan lain. Kalaupun Daniel memaksa, umji akan berjalan sampai halte dan mereka pulang di jam terakhir.

X

X

X

X

Jongin menunggu Daniel di lobby pusat perbelanjaan. Sesuai janji mereka akan pergi membeli sesuatu. Jongin tersenyum ketika Daniel datang dengan kemeja biru laut. Sepertinya CEO kang sudah berganti pakaian sebelum kemari.

" oppa "

" hy adik manis "

" astaga, aku merasa masih SMA "

" hahaha, kau memang adikku. Lets go "

Daniel menyodorkan lengan kirinya lalu tanpa disuruh jongin sudah melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan Daniel

" oppa, apa kau tahu selera umji ?"

" tidak tahu, aku tidak pernah membeli perhiasan "

" benarkah ?"

" hmmb, aku hanya memesan model dan selesai. Memberikannya pada ibuku "

Jawab Daniel ketika ia selesai menjilat ice cream. Sebelum pergi ke toko perhiasan, jongin memang merengek ingin dibelikan ice cream

" jadi ini yang pertama kali kau ke toko perhiasan ?"

" yap "

" baiklah, sesuai seleraku atau yang lain ?"

" kau pasti tahu. Bagaimana perempuan "

" call "

Selesai menghabiskan ice cream, mereka mengunjungi salah satu toko perhiasan. Jongin yang sejak awal sudah antusias, segera mencari cincin terbaik dengan model terbaik juga. Daniel ikut mencari tapi ia tidak tahu cincin terbaik seperti apa. Karena baginya semua bagus dan terbaik.

" selamat malam, dengan saya jiyeon. Ada yang bisa kami bantu "

" selamat malam noona "

Sapa jongin dengan senyum.

" kami sedang mencari cincin pertunangan "

" bukan bukan, tapi cincin nikah "

" aah ya itu maksudnya hehehe "

Sela Daniel begitu jongin mengatakan pertunangan. Pegawai wanita tersebut segera membuka laci kaca dan memamerkan cincin couple

" bagaimana dengan ini ?"

" melingkar penuh dengan mata intan "

" oppa, bagaimana ?"

" aku tidak tahu, menurutmu ?"

Tanya Daniel balik, jongin menggeleng kecil tanda dia tidak suka.

Selama beberapa menit jongin berkali-kali tidak cocok. Ia pun sampai lelah mencari. Ia pun duduk dan meminum segelas teh hangat yang disajikan. Ketika meminum, jongin kembali memutar matanya dan meneliti kembali deretan cincin yang ada di hadapannya. Tidak ada yang menarik, jongin meletakkan cangkir tersebut dan berjalan ke sisi etalase. Deretan cincin emas putih dan perak, alternatif lain untuk penggemar perhiasan. Matanya menelisik dan pandangannya jatuh pada sebuah cincin berwarna putih. Hanya ada ukiran kecil dan menurutnya itu cincin tercantik.

" noona, bisa tolong ambilkan ini "

Pegawai wanita tersebut segera mengambil cincin yan dimaksud. Dan memberikannya pada jongin.

" waah cantik sekali, oppa "

" apa kau menemukannya ?"

" coba lihat "

Daniel berjalan mendekat dan melihat sebuah cincin yang dipakai di jari manis jongin

" kenapa berwarna putih ?"

" memang kenapa? Kau tidak suka ?"

" aku tidak tahu "

" aiissh, makanya coba lihat. Bagaimana ?"

Jongin menjulurkan tangan kanannya dan daniel mengangguk kecil

" kau suka ?"

" tentu saja, kufikir ini cocok untuk umji "

" baiklah, ambil yang itu. okaayyy "

Jongin berbalik dan melepaskan cincin tersebut. Masalah cincin selesai. Setelah selesai mengukur lingkar jari daniel, keduanya menyelesaikan pesanan dan keluar dari toko perhiasan.

Selesai berkeliling mencari cincin, daniel mengantar jongin pulang dengan buah tangan. Jongin berniat membeli beberapa roti, tapi yang ada malah daniel yang membelikannya. Mereka tiba di depan flat jongin. dan sebagai seorang lelaki, daniel membukakan pintu penumpang dan membantu jongin keluar.

" terima kasih karena sudah mau menemaniku "

" tak perlu oppa, terima kasih juga rotinya "

 _' mengangkat bungkusan roti '_

" sama-sama. Aku harus pulang, kuanlin pasti mencariku "

" baiklah, hati-hati. Bye oppa "

Daniel segera masuk dan menyalakan mesin, ia membuka kaca sebentar dan melambaikan tangan pada jongin. jongin tersenyum kecil dan memutar tubuh segera masuk ke dalam flat.

X

X

X

X

Nyonya kim, membuatkan minseok cokelat panas setelah menawari si mungil. Terlihat sekali jika ia kelelahan. Bahkan minseok langsung ke flat jongin dan bermanja ria di lengan si ibu. Membuat jongin yang menatapnya cemburu.

" terima kasih "

Ucap minseok begitu nyonya kim datang membawa gelas hangatnya.

" ganti bajumu unnie, mandilah "

" iyaa cerewet, setelah ini aku mandi "

Jongin memutar matanya malas. Minseok segera bangkit dan masuk ke dalam kamar jongin. mereka akan menginap bersama malam ini.

20 menit kemudian, minseok keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian jongin. Dengan tanggapnyonya kim membuat gesture mendekat agar ia bisa mengeringkan rambut minseok. ia pun segera duduk di atas karpet dan nyonya kim duudk di sofa single

" besok ibu pulang lebih cepat "

" kenapa besok bu "

Minseok mendongak dan menatap sedih nyonya kim, membuat ia mendapat ciuman di pucuk kepala

" ibu tidak bisa berlama-lama meninggalkan kebun "

" yaah, padahal besok aku ingin mengajak ibu makan enak "

" apa sudah waktunya gajian ?"

" hmmmb belum, tapi aku ingin saja. ibu, pulang lusa saja ya "

'menggeleng'

" maaf cantik, ibu tidak bisa "

Minseok dan jongin saling pandang dan langsung lesu mendengar berita tersebut.

Karena besok tidak bisa pergi makan, maka dari itu malam ini minseok mengajak keduanya untuk makan di pinggir jalan. Mendekati musim dingin, udara cukup dingin. Hanya makan di kedai dekat halte. Mereka memesan 2 porsi besar daging dan juga nasi. Seperti keluarga, dan minseok benar-benar senang ketika mendapatkan ijin untuk memanggil nyonya kim dengan sebutan ibu.

" ibu, kau mau tambah lagi ?"

" tidak, ibu bahkan sudah kenyang tapi sepertinya adikmu masih betah dengan dagignya "

Minseok menoleh menatap jongin yang sibuk memasukkan semua potongan kecil daging ke dalam mulutnya

" ibu, harus makan banyak. Aku lihat ibu semakin kurus "

" tidak, ibu tidak kurus. Ibu masih sama sayang "

Drrrtt drrrttt

Ponsel minseok bergetar di meja makan, ia melihat id pemanggil dan ternyata kekasihnya. Ia meminta ijin untuk mengangkat telefon

" ya lu "

 _" min, kau dimana ?"_

" eoh aku? aku sedang makan malam dengan ibu "

 _" ibu?"_

" nyonya kim "

 _" ooohh, aku berniat memberikan pesanan ibu. Tadi siang ibu lupa kalau mau memberikan ini untukmu. Jadi aku mengantarkanya "_

" kau ada dimana ?"

 _" perjalanan, dengan sehun "_

" ooh, datang saja ke kedai mairi. Sebelah kanan dari halte. Aku masih disini "

 _" baiklah, tunggu aku. 10 menit lagi sampai "_

PIIIP

" kekasihmu ?"

" ya bu. Luhan mau memberikan pesanan nyonya oh. Jadi aku menyuruhnya kemari"

Nyonya kim mengangguk dan meminum teh gingsengnya. Jongin? dia masih nikmat dengan dagingnya, bahkan ia baru saja menambah seporsi ayam goreng. Well si beruang seperti benar-benar kelaparan sekarang

Sedang di dalam mobil, sehun setengah mati tidak mau ikut denga gegenya. Tapi yang ada ia malah diseret sehun untuk ikut. Ia tahu, kalau nanti akan menjadi obat nyamuk 2 sejoli yang dimabuk cinta ini. jadi, yaa sedari tadi ia duduk diam bermain game. Chat ke olive? Sudah, bahkan ini sudah ratusan kali ia chat tapi olive tidak menjawab 1 pun pesannya. Jangankan membalas, membaca saja tidak.

" tidak akan lama, hanya mengantar ini dan pulang "

" hmmmb "

Sehun ini dingin kepada semua orang, tapi sebenarnya ia baby di keluarga Oh. Mobil luhan sampai di kedai yang minseok bilang.

" kenapa turun disini? "

" minseok ada disini "

" kau ke dalam saja, aku tunggu disini "

" jangan menyesal kalau kau menunggu lama "

Sehun sontak melebarkan mata dan hendak menyumpahi sang kakak. Mereka berdua turun dan masuk ke dalam kedai. Dan mungkin mengenai sumpah serapah, sehun harus menelan ludahnya. Bagaimana tidak, ada kekasih hatinya yang tengah memasukkan daging ke dalam mulut. Dan itu lucu sekali.

" luhan, disini "

Minseok melambaikan tangan ketika melihat luhan masuk ke kedai dan mencarinya. Luhan tersenyum dan sehun? sebenarnya ia ingin segera berlari dan menarik kursi untuk duduk di samping jongin tapi ia harus menjaga sikap. Yaa, sikap +_+

Jongin segera menghentikan mengunyah makan ketika minseok mendengar ia meneriakkan nama luhan. Ooh astaga, jangan sampai setan berlabel oh sehun datang bersama sang kakak. Jongin mencoba berpikir positif, tapi yang ada

" selamat malam nyonya kim "

Suara husky yang jongin kenal terdengar. Ia menggertakkan gigi dan mendongak. Tadaaaa sehun disini

 _' ya tuhan, dia lagi ?'_

Jongin bertambah malas ketika sehun menarik sebuah kursi dan ia dengan seenaknnya sendiri duduk di samping jongin.

" luhan kenalkan ini nyonya kim, ibuku dan jongin "

" selamat malam nyonya kim "

" selamat malam, waah jadi ini calon suamimu. Tampan sekali "

Puji nyonya kim dengan senyuman. Yang dipuji juga tersenyum kecil.

Dan akhirnya, mereka memesan daging lagi dan sekalian saja kakak beradik oh ini makan disini. Jongin kehilangan nafsu makan, berkali-kali ia menghela nafas dan menarik kursinya sedikit demi sedikit karena jujur saja, sehun mencari kesempatan disini. ia berpura-pura mengambil kecap yang ada di dekat jongin agar mereka bisa bersentuhan. Lebih tepatnya sehun yang menyentuh.

" sayang, jangan lupa untuk mengundang ibumu ini "

" tentu saja nyonya. Minggu depan kami menikah "

" APA ?"

Keempat orang disana menoleh ke arah jongin. untung kedai ini sepi, jadi tidak ada yang akan memperhatika teriakan jongin

" kau baik-baik saja ?"

Jongin melempar glare pada sehun yang sok perhatian padanya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan pada minseok

" unnie, kau bahkan belum memberitahuku kalau minggu depan kau menikah. Kau bahkan tidak membicarakan pernikahan dalam waktu dekat. Kenapa kau jahat sekali huh?"

Minseok menatap jongin dengan terkejut. Jongin marah padanya dan ini jarang sekali

" jongin "

Sreett

Braaakk

Jongin melempar sumpit dan mendorong kursi nya ke belakang. Ia pun segera bangkit dan berjalan keluar kedai. Membuat yang lain terkejut dan minseok hampir menangis melihat jongin yang seperti ini. Tanpa yang lain duga, sehun ikut bangkit dan menyusul jongin keluar

X

X

X

X

Jongin merasa kesal. Ia dan minseok itu dekat, bahkan seperti saudara kandung. Tapi mengapa saat yang paling dinanti oleh para gadis diseluruh dunia, jongin tidak diberitahu? Lalu apa gunanya mereka dekat? Ia kecewa pada minseok. ia memang pernah merecoki tentang pernikahan tapi minseok selalu menghindar dan berkata jika masih lama. dan sekarang luhan berkata sendiri kalau mereka akan menikah minggu depan. Ia benar-benar kecewa.

" jongin "

Aah belum lagi masalah dengan pria dingin ini. jongin mengacuhkan sehun dan tetap berjalan.

Greep

Sreet

Sehun berhasil meraih tangan jongin dan membalik tubuhnya. Ya tuhan, jongin menangis.

" lepaskan aku "

" tidak "

" oh sehun "

" tidak jong "

Jongin semakin kesal ia meronta berkali-kali tapi yang ada malah sehun semakin erat mengenggamnya. Dan sedetik kemudian, ia menarik jongin untuk berada dipelukannya. Dan benar saja, jongin langsung menangis kencang

" jangan menangis "

Ujar sehun menenangkan jongin. gadisnya masih menangis kencang. Mengabaikan orang berlalu lalang di jalanan. Sehun memeluknya erat dan mengusap punggung jongin dengan lembut.

X

X

X

X

" aku belum siap luhan "

" min "

" dan kau membuat kacau hari ini "

Luhan diam, mereka bertengkar di gang sepi samping kedai. Nyonya kim? Malah ia yang menyuruh minseok dan luhan agar menyelesaikan urusannya.

" aku akan siap jika aku memang siap. Tapi tidak untuk minggu depan. Kau membuat adikku kecewa padaku. Dan aku kecewa padamu "

" aku hanya mengutarakan keinginanku dear "

" dan kau salah jika mengatakannya sekarang "

Luhan mengerti sekali jika gadisnya ini kecewa. oleh karena itu ia membiarkan minseok marah padanya.

" jangan temui aku "

" apa maksudmu "

Luhan menahan tangan minseok yang hendak pergi

" kau tahu maksudnya "

Dan dengan 1 hentakan, genggaman itu lepas dan luhan membiarkannya.

X

X

X

X

Sejak kejadian itu, jongin tidak membalas pesan dan menghindari minseok. Bahkan ia sudah mengganti pasword flat,berjaga jika minseok tiba-tiba datang. Ia benar-benar tidak menyentuh ponselnya selama seminggu ini. Ia masih marah dan lagi, tubuhnya 2 hari ini lemah. Ia berkali-kali harus bolak balik kamar mandi hanya untuk mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya. Ia pernah seperti ini dan ibunya malah mengatakan ia seperti jelly. Beberapa hari ini ia mengurung diri di flat dan memesan makanan. Dan sekarang jongin menggelung diri diranjang dengan keadaan kamar berantakan. Baju kotor berserakan dan belum lagi bungkusan makanan yang sudah beberapa hari tidak ia bersihkan. Ia benar-benar malas. Dan lagi, rasa mual itu datang dan jongin mau tidak mau harus pergi ke kamar mandi dan_

" hoek hoek "

Slaassshhh

" astaga, pagi ini sudah 4x "

Jongin mengusap bibirnya dan membasuh muka. Berkumur sebentar dan menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Bisa ia lihat wajahnya yang pucat, kantung mata sedikit menghitam dan rambut yang acak-acakan. Jongin benar-benar kacau. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi hal dipikirkannya. Ada hal lain, ia segera mengernyitkan kening dan matanya berpendar ke penjuru kamar mandi. Jongin berlari keluar dan mengambil ponsel. Ia mengecek aplikasi kalender yang ada disana. Matanya membola ketika ia menyadari satu hal. Ia pun melihat kalender di layar depan ponsel dan nafasnya tercekat.

" oh my god "

X

X

X

X

Tebeceeeehhh

" _tidak mungkin "_

" _aku tahu ini kekanakan, tapi percayalah. Aku hanya melakukan ini padamu "_

" _bukan maksudku membuat kalian seperti ini, aku hanya .. yaaah... merasa dikecewakan olehmu "_

" _aku hanya ingin berterima kasih dan meminta maaf "_

" _bisa kau jelaskan apa maksudnya"_


	16. Chapter 16

Meeting berjalan lancar, umji masih berdiri di belakang Daniel yang menyalami para petinggi La Perle. Daniel memang disegani oleh semua karyawan karena sifat pemurah hatinya. Ia selalu membiarkan semua tamu untuk keluar terlebih dahulu lalu dia. Memang tidak sopan jika CEO yang malah keluar terakhir, tapi ini peraturan yang ia buat. Ia sangat menghargai kerja keras para karyawan.

" apa jadwalku setelah ini ?"

" rapat bersama divisi desainer, 2 jam lagi "

Daniel mengangguk kecil dan berjalan keluar ruang meeting dengan umji yang masih membolak balik notes kecilnya

" presdir "

" ya "

" boleh aku ijin setengah hari ?"

Daniel menoleh ke belakang, mereka sekarang berada di lift berdua. Umji mendongak menatap takut Daniel

" kau mau kemana ?"

" aku mau membawa ibu ke klinik "

" ibumu sakit ?"

Tanya Daniel dengan nada khawatir

" sejak kemarin ibu terus menerus ke kamar mandi "

" diare ?"

" ya, dan muntah "

Keduanya keluar dari lift dan Daniel berhenti di meja umji

" baiklah, selesaikan pekerjaanmu dan kau boleh pulang "

" terima kasih presdir "

Umji tersenyum kecil dan segera duduk dikursi namun sebelum itu, Daniel menahannya dan memeluk sebentar. Umji sekarang menjadi vitamin untuknya. Merasa perlakuan Daniel ini begitu manis, senyuman kecil umji tidak bisa untuk tidak terbuka .

" presdir, ini masih di kantor "

" tidak ada yang melihat dear "

Dan lagi, umji tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum.

X

X

X

X

X

2 garis merah di benda pipih berwarna putih. Seolah menertawakan jongin untuk kesekian kalinya, berharap benda itu akan berpihak padanya tapi yang ada berkebalikan. Apa maksudnya coba. Kedua tangannya tidak berhenti untuk meremas apapun di kamar mandi, bahkan botol sabun yang tertutup rapat, isinya berhamburan keluar. Nafasnya naik turun dan ia tidak menangis.

" tidak mungkin "

Hanya 1 kalimat itu yang keluar dari bibirnya. Tidak mungkin, ia kembali memastikan dan membaca artikel di internet. Berhubungan sekali hanya kemungkinan 60% akan terbentuk sebuah kehidupan. Dia masih mempunyai peluang 40% tapi nyatanya. Kim Jongin, kau mengandung.

" bagaimana bisa "

Ini sudah test pack ke 10 nya. Dan berakhir sudah pertahanannya. Ia menangis di atas closet dan meremas perut datarnya. Jongin yakin jika ia memberi tahu sehun, lelaki itu akan menjadikan kehamilannya sebagai alasan untuk bersama. Tapi tidak untuk ibunya, hyori sangat tidak menyukai hal ini. Sangat bertentangan dengan norma yang mereka anut. Lalu apa yang harus jongin lakukan? Menangis, tentu saja

" hiks, ibu. Hiks "

Menangislah kim, kau mendapat hadiah tak terduga .

 _Kling_

 _White Oh_

 _' selamat pagi '_

 _White Oh_

 _' olive '_

 _White Oh_

 _' oh olive, my dear '_

 _White Oh_

 _' jongin, bisakah kau membalas chat ku '_

 _White oh_

 _' jong '_

Menatap jengah, jongin membuka chat dari sehun dan mengabaikan chat seminggu yang lalu. Ia membaca chat terakhir dan mengetikkan sesuatu

 _White Oh_

 _' aku senang kau membaca chatku, apa kau baik-baik saja ?'_

Belum sampai mengirim chat, sehun sudah mendahuluinya. Apa lelaki ini benar-benar menunggunya?

 _Olive kim_

 _' berhenti mengirim pesan tuan oh, kau menggangguku '_

 _White oh_

 _' aku hanya mengkhawatirkan tuan putri '_

 _Olive kim_

 _' aku bukan tuan putri, dan jangan memanggilku istriku '_

Jongin menatap sangsi chat sehun, ia biasanya memanggilnya istriku dan ia benci sekali.

 _White oh_

 _' baiklah, tapi bisakah kau keluar sebentar? Aku kedinginan disini "_

Mengerutkan kening, jongin lantas buru-buru berjalan kea rah balkon dan menatap kea rah bawah. Ya tuhan, apa-apaan laki-laki itu. Sehun berdiri di samping mobil dengan hanya mengenakan jaket abu-abu dari merk terkenal. Dan lihatlah,laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangan. Membuat jongin berpura-pura muntah dan kembali masuk.

Sehun tersenyum senang melihat wanitanya turun dari tangga dengan masih memakai baju tidur panjang. Rambut pendeknya menambah kesan cantik untuk jongin. ia bersiap menerima pelukan hangat dari jongin dengan membuka lebar kedua tangannya tapi yang ada

PLAK

" untuk apa kau datang kemari bodoh "

Bukan pelukan, tapi ciuman selamat datang di kepalanya dari jongin. Jongin menggeplak kepala sehun dengan keras

" olive, sakit "

" jawab saja oh "

" aku menunggumu keluar dari flat, sudah 1 ming... aah 8 hari kau tidak keluar flat"

" bodoh, memang kau tidak kerja "

" apa gunanya asisten "

" yeah, kau kaya "

" jangan cemberut, kau semakin cantik "

Jongin mengerutkan kening dan mencebik emlihat sehun tersenyum seperti orang gila

" pulang sana "

" tidak "

" pulang "

" tidak, tidak dan tidak. Aku mau berkunjung ke flatmu "

" kau pikir aku memperbolehkannya "

" tentu "

Menghembuskan nafas kasar, jongin memutar tubuh sehun dan mendorongnya kea rah mobil dan ia berjalan menjauhi sehun tapi yang ada malah sehun memeluknya dari belakang. Jika dilihat, terlihat romantic tapi bagi jongin ini menjijikkan .

" ternyata kau tinggi juga "

" lepaskan pelukanmu tuan oh "

" tidak mau "

Bukannya melepas, sehun malah meletakkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher jongin membuat jongin menelengkan kepalanya ke kanan.

" lepaskan "

" tidak olive, aku tidak mau. Jangan menyuruhku pergi karena aku tidak mau "

" kekanakan "

" aku tahu ini kekanakan, tapi percayalah. Aku hanya melakukan ini padamu "

" pergilah oh, aku harus mandi "

Sehun melonggarkan pelukan dan menatap jongin

" kau belum mandi "

" kau fikir ?"

" tapi kau wangi "

Dan jongin dibuat malu oleh kelakuan sehun yang masih memeluknya. Ya tuhan, kenapa presdir yang terkenal angkuh ini begitu kekanakan?

Terpaksa, sekali lagi jongin melakukannya karena terpaksa. Sehun merengek meminta segelas cokelat panas. Dan karena jongin melihat bibir sehun bergetar, ia memutuskan untuk membawanya masuk dan membuatkan segelas cokelat panas. Sehun tersenyum dan menyuruh jongin untuk duduk di sampingnya. Tapi nyatanya sang wanita menolak dan malah duduk di sofa, tepat di atas kepala sehun. Sehun awalnya senang, ia bisa meletakkan kepalanya manja di paha jongin, tapi yang ada...

Duukk

" aduuuh "

" jangan macam-macam "

Dengan kesalnya sehun menjauhkan kepalanya dari paha jongin karena tendangan cinta dari si wanita

" duduk dengan tenang dan habiskan cokelatmu, lalu pergi "

" aku akan disini sampai nanti "

" aku tidak mau "

" biasakanlah, nanti kita juga serumah. Apalagi sekamar "

Duuukkk

" aduuuhh olive, bisakah kau bersikap manis pada suamimu "

" dalam mimpi "

Tanpa sadar jongin memegang perut datarnya dan bergumam, kenapa dia kekanakan sekali? Apa karena sesuatu yang tengah tumbuh di perutnya? Astaga, ia pernah membaca kalau ikatan batin ayah dan anak begitu kuat. Bisa jadi tingkah laku sehun karena keinginan sang bayi.

" jongin kau tidak punya camilan "

" tidak "

" jangan berbohong "

" untuk apa berbohong, aku memang belum belanja dan tidak punya apa-apa "

Dengan cepat sehun menoleh dan mendongak membuat jongin menaikkan alis

" kau belum sarapan ?"

" belum "

" bagaimana bisa, buatlah sarapan "

" kenapa kau mengaturku huh ?"

Sehun berdecak kecil, dan membalik tubuhnya menjadi berhadapan dan kedua tangannya diletakkan di paha jongin dan mendongak

" kau anak gadis, memasak adalah bagian dari para gadis. Memangnya kau tidak suka memasak ?"

" jangan mengambil kesimpulan sendiri "

" aku hanya berkata apa yang ibuku katakan "

" ck "

" berhenti berdecak olive "

Jongin menendang sehun dengan lututnya, membuat sehun hampir jatuh ke belakang. Beruntung laki-laki ini cinta dengan jongin. jadi ia bisa mengatur emosinya.

" cepat buat sarapan "

" aku tidak lapar "

" aku pesankan makanan "

" aku tidak mau "

" kau diet ?"

" bodoh jika aku diet "

" iya benar, jangan diet. Kau sudah terlalu kurus "

Memasang muka datar. Ia sama sekali tidak menatap sehun, ia masih focus menonton acara tidak bermutu di televisi. Jongin berharap sehun segera pergi dari sana, karena jujur dia sekarang benar-benar tidak mau melihat wajah datar nan mesum ini.

" cepat habiskan cokelatmu "

" jahat sekali, ini masih panas "

" jangan banyak alasan "

Sehun tidak menjawab, tapi yang ada di malah berdiri dan mengangkat tubuh jongin ala pengantin

" hey hey hey, mau apa kau "

"….."

Bruk

Grep

" kau ini cerewet sekali "

Jongin membulatkan mata. posisi mereka sungguh, aaah apa yang bisa ia jelaskan kalau sekarang sehun tengah memangkunya dan memeluk erat tubuh jongin dari samping.

" begini lebih baik, pantatku sakit duduk dibawah. Sofamu empuk juga "

Jongin tidak bisa mengalihkan perasaan gugupnya dan memilih diam membiarkan sehun melakukan semaunya.

X

X

X

X

Jongin membiarkan sehun semaunya, niat awal akan menendang sehun untuk pulang,tapi yang ada dia malah terjebak disini. Disini dimana? Supermarket. Jongin memang berniat belanja, tapi tidak dengan makhluk menyebalkan macam oh sehun. Ini yang belanja, jongina tau sehun sebenarnya? Sehun yang memasukkan semua bahan makanan, dan jongin malah mendorong trolly? Oh sialan sehun. Seperti sekarang, jongin ingin memasukkan beberapa ramyeon tapi yang ada malah sehun menarik paksa tangannya. Jongin semakin kesal, ia menghempaskan genggaman sehun dan pergi meninggalkannya. Beralih ke jejeran rak berisi makanan ringan. Sehun mengikutinya dari belakang dan melihat apa yang akan jongin beli. Ternyata Cuma biscuit susu dan juga kripik kentang. Jongin memasukkan ke dalam trolly dan mengacuhkan sehun. Ia kembali mendorong trolly, kali ini menuju kasir. Ia rasa sudah lebih dari cukup untuk isi kulkas di flat.

" hanya ini ?"

" apa? Kau bilang hanya ini? "

 _'mengangguk'_

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas. Tidak ada antrian, jongin segera kearah kasir dan mengambil barang di trolly untuk diberikan ke meja kasir. matanya sedikit membesar, melihat angka di layar computer yang terus naik.

" semuanya, 194.800 won "

" y.. ya ?"

" semuanya 194.800 won noona "

Jongin membulatkan mata tidak percaya, apa saja yang dibeli sama oh sialan sehun ini? Bahkan total ini 3x lipat dari biasa ia belanja bulanan . Sehun tersenyum remeh pada jongin yang merogoh kantung jaketnya, dengan secepat kilat ia memberikan black cardnya pada penjaga kasir tersebut.

" kenapa kau membayarnya bodoh "

Sehun acuh membiarkan jongin mengerutkan kening tidak suka. Selain bodoh, ia juga pemaksa. Catat itu jongin.

" istriku memang bar-bar "

Ucap sehun, ketika kasir wanita tersebut terkejut dengan ucapan sehun yang memanggilnya bodoh. Dan jongin kembali marah dan kesal akan ulah sehun.

X

X

X

X

Minseok melambaikan tangan pada minah yang pulang lebih dahulu dengan mark. Ia pun melanjutkan berjalan kaki ke halte depan untuk naik bus. Karyawan yang lain yang memakai kendaraan umum juga ikut berjalan ke gerbang utama. Ketika berjalan kaki, ponselnya bergetar, minseok pun mengambil ponsel dan membukanya. Berharap jongin akan membalas semua pesannya. Tapi yang ada.

 _DeerLu_

 _' kita butuh bicara '_

Dan minseok mengabaikannya. Memasukkan kembali ponsel ke raincoatnya dan kembali berjalan

Minseok duduk sendiri di halte, ia sengaja tidak segera naik bus karena ia ingin sendiri. Ia memang tidak berniat untuk naik bus, tapi naik taxi. Jadi ia memilih untuk duduk diam di halte sampai tinggal dirinya disini. Ia mencoba menghubungi ponsel jongin, sedikit bernafas lega karena ia bisa mendengar nada sambung tapi selanjutnya yang ada malah operator yang menjawab. Minseok kecewa, segitu marahnya jongin. baru kali ini jongin benar-benar marah dan minseok akui ini juga kesalahannya. Tak lama, bangku halte yang hanya berisi dirinya telah ditempati oleh seseorang. Laki-laki berkemeja biru yang duduk tepat di samping minseok. Bukannya acuh, tapi ia tidak tahu jika ia tidak sendiri.

 _Kling_

 _DeerLu_

 _' aku sudah menyadari kesalahanku '_

 _DeerLu_

 _' aku hanya terlalu bersemangat '_

 _DeerLu_

 _' tapi aku tidak memikirkan bagaimana dirimu, yang ku fikirkan. Aku harus menjadikan minnie23 milikku. Secepatnya '_

 _DeerLu_

 _' tapi aku bodoh, aku terlalu egois. Jadi yang bisa ku lakukan hanya minta maaf '_

 _DeerLu_

 _' kau mungkin bosan membaca chat permintaan maafku. Dan ini kali terakhir aku meminta maaf. Dan selanjutnya aku akan memperbaiki semuanya dan membicarakan segala sesuatu denganmu '_

Minseok terus membaca isi chat dari luhan, sedikit menyunggingkan senyum dan masih tidak sadar karena sejak tadi luhan duduk disampingnya.

" jadi, apa kau mau memaafkan pacar tampanmu ini "

" Luhan ?"

Pekik minseok dengan terkejut, ia hampir menjatuhkan ponsel ketika luhan berbicara dekat sekali di area telinga

" sejak kapan kau disini "

" sejak kau melewatkan 3 bus menuju flat "

" selama itu ?"

" menurutmu ?"

Mata almond minseok masih tidak kembali ke bentuk semula, ia masih membolakan mata terkejut

" jadi ?"

" apa ?"

" kenapa jahat sekali siiih hmmb "

 _'mencubit pipi gemuk minseok '_

" aah sakiiiitttt "

Yang mencubit malah tidak melepaskan cubitannya,ia masih terus mencubit sampai minseok balik mencubit pinggangnya.

" kenapa lucu sekali siiih pacarku ini "

Minseok diam dan masih mengusap kedua pipinya yang memerah. ia kesal tentu saja, dan luhan yang peka segera memeluk minseok dan mengecup pipi merahnya.

" tidak ada lagi pembahasan tentang pernikahan sampai kau siap "

Dan minseok tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Ia membiarkan luhan memeluk dirinya dengan seenaknya.

X

X

X

X

" olive, apa kau bisa memaafkan minseok nunaa ?"

" apa ?"

" perkataanmu tempo lalu "

Ujar sehun, mereka berdua berjalan menaiki tangga dengan sehun ada dibelakangnya.

" memang aku melakukan apa ?"

" bukankah kalian sedang bertengkar ?"

Jongin menghendikkan bahunya acuh dan memasukkan password flat, memberikan benteng agar sehun tidak bisa melihat. Bisa kacau kalau sehun tahu, ia bisa masuk sesuka hati.

" kami tidak bertengkar "

" tidak mungkin, seminggu ini lu ge menangis di ketiak ibu sampai tidak masuk kerja ?"

" lalu itu menjadi urusanku ?"

Jongin berjongkok membuka lemari pendingin dan mengeluarkan seluruh isi belanjaan mereka. Sedang sehun, ia menatap datar dan memutar matanya jengah

" bisakah kau bersimpati sedikit ?"

" bukan urusanku "

" jahat sekali "

Jongin acuh dan mulai menata isi kulkas. Sehun masih berdiri dihadapan jongin dengan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

Selesai, jongin melipat kantung plastic menjadi kecil dan menyimpannya di rak penyimpanan. Ia keluar dapur dan duduk di sofa, sehun terus saja mengikuti jongin seperti anak ayam.

" bisakah kau pulang? "

" tidak mau ?"

" kenapa ?"

" tidak tahu. Seharian ini ingin rasanya terus di flat "

" flatku kecil, cepat pergi "

" aku tidak mau olive, dan jangan mengusirku "

Jongin dibuat tidak percaya, sehun duduk di sofa dan mengambil keripik kentang yang tadi ia comot di kantung plastic.

" ayolah hun, pulanglah. Ini sudah sore. Nyonya oh akan mencarimu "

" tidak mungkin "

" tuan oh "

" apalagi "

" presdir lu ?"

" dia sedang galau "

" terserah "

Jongin meninggalkan sehun di ruang tamu, sedang ia masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengunci pintu. Sehun acuh, malah menikmati kripik kentang dengan acara music yang sedang tayang di TV.

X

X

X

X

Masih setia mengunyah kripik kentang yang ke3, tunggu tunggu. Sehun tidak bisa makan kripik kentang lebih dari setengah bungkus, tapi ini 3. Apalagi ukuran jumbo, tidak biasanya. Dan juga dia mengambil susu berukuran 1,5L. dia memang maniak susu, tapi tidak dalam sekali teguk langsung habis. Sehun mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti. Dan ini sudah berjalan 3 hari. Kripik kentang dan susu. Dia berharapa radang nya tidak kambuh, amin.

Ting tong

" eoh ada tamu, OLIVE ADA TAMU "

"…"

Sehun acuh, dia kembali menikmati kunyahan kripik kentang disambut dengan bunyi bel

Ting tong

" astaga, siapa pula yang datang "

sehun meletakkan kripik kentangnya dan berjalan kea rah pintu.

" jong… PRESDIR OH "

X

X

X

X

" ternyata tidak jauh dari flatmu "

" ya, hanya berjarak 3 blok "

" pantas saja kalian dekat "

Keduanya sampai di depan pintu kamar jongin. minseok menarik nafas dan mengangguk kecil. ini percobaan kesekian kalinya dan berharap jongin mau membuka pintu

Ting tong

3 detik berlalu, tidak ada yang membuka pintu

Ting tong

Ceklek

" jong… PRESDIR OH "

Minseok dibuat terkejut dengan kedatangan presdir oh di flat jongin. luhan yang ada dibelakang minseok, mengintip dan juga membulatkan mata.

" ooh h… hy "

Sehun tersenyum canggung dan melambaikan tangan kanan. Sebenarnya ia membulatkan mata, tapi tidak jadi. Ia bertingkah wajar, tidak berani menatap luhan.

" ba… bagaimana bisa "

Minseok mundur beberapa langkah dan menabrak dada bidang luhan dan menutup separuh pintu, ia meyakinkan diri kalau tidak salah nomor.

" benar, ini flat jongin tapi kenapa ada presdir oh "

Gumamnya.

" aahh hmmmb, sebaiknya kalian masuk dulu "

Sehun menarik sebelah tangan minseok agar perempuan itu masuk diikuti oleh laki-laki sedarah dengannya.

Pasangan Lumin menatap sehun dengan alis bertaut, bagaimana bisa? Jongin dan sehun tidak punya hubungan apa-apa kan? Tapi kenapa bisa laki-laki kelebihan pigmen ada disini? Minseok menatap sangsi, lebih sangsi dari tatapan luhan. Ia melirik kea rah kamar jongin. tertutup, minseok bangkit dengan tidak melepaskan tatapannya untuk sehun.

Klek klek klek

Terkunci, apa beruangnya sedang tidur.

Tok tok tok

" jongin "

Tok tok tok

" bear, jongin. bangunlah "

Tok tok tok

Ceklek

" astaga albino, aku masih mengantuk. Kau belum pulang juga huh "

Jongin keluar dari kamar dengan mata masih tertutup rapat dan rambut berantakan. Ia masih tidak sadar kalau bukan sehun, tapi minseok yang ada dihadapannya

" jongin "

" astaga, apa aku bermimpi. Kenapa suara perempuan sshhhhh "

" jongin, ini aku minseok "

Jongin menempelkan pipinya ke daun pintu dan mengecap. Masih ngantuk berat.

" ooh… HUH ?"

Secepat kilat, ia membuka mata dan sedikit menunduk. Berkedip beberapa kali menatap minseok. meyakinkan jika benar minseok dan

" unnie "

X

X

X

X

Lumin menatap keduanya bergantian. Mereka berempat duduk di atas karpet. Pasangan yang lebih muda hanya bisa menunduk. Apalagi jongin, ia merutuki sehun yang tak kunjung pulang dan malah membuka pintu untuk kedua orang dihadapannya. Luhan berdeham terlebih dahulu

" baiklah, sehun sedang apa kau ke flat noona kim ?"

" main "

Jawab sehun cuek, ia berdecak tidak senang dengan tatapan luhan

" jadi kau tidak ke kantor dan berakhir disini "

" seperti yang gege lihat "

" sehun "

Geram luhan. Pandangannya beralih pada jongin, gadis berkulit tan yang luhan kenal dekat dengan minseok.

" sejak kapan kalian berkencan "

" ti… tidak presdir / lupa "

Luhan kembali mengerutkan kening, minseok? dia hanya bisa menganga terkejut. Jongin dekat dengan presdir oh?

" kalian berkencan ?"

" TIDAK/YA "

Sehun dan jongin saling tatap, dan luhan memijit pelipis. Merasa pusing dengan kelakuan 2 anak dihadapannya

" kau berkencan dengan presdir oh ?"

" tidak unnie, tidak. Aku tidak berkencan. Jangan dengarkan presdir oh "

" kenapa kau berbohong sayang "

" pergilaaah "

Jongin melepas paksa pelukan sehun dan menggeser tubuhnya menjauh

" ya tuhan sehun, jadi jongin yang membuatmu uring-uringan selama ini ?"

" huh/huh/hyung "

" apa? Memang kenyataannya "

" tapi kau tidak harus mengatakannya bodoh "

" oh yeah "

Jongin menatap penuh tanya pada luhan dan menatap sehun bergantian. Setelah itu ia menatap minseok yang hanya bisa menghela nafas.

" ada apa unnie kemari ?"

" ooh itu, sebenarnya aku dan luhan kemari ingin minta maaf. Tapi sebelum itu mungkin kau harus menjelaskan sesuatu "

" apa yang harus aku jelaskan ?"

" presdir oh "

" oh ya tuhan. Kami hanya bertemu di supermarket dan ya karena dia membantuku aku menawarinya minum "

" bohong "

Jongin tahu ia tidak pandai berbohong.

" kenapa berbohong sayang ? nunaa, kami sudah berkencan sejak hmmb mungkin 2 bulan yang lalu "

" APA/APA ?"

" kalian kompak sekali hahaha "

" bukan waktunya bercanda bodoh "

PLAK

" hyung "

" diam oh sehun "

" astaga, jadi selama ini kau dengan presdir oh "

" tidak unnie, jangan percaya dengan presdir oh "

Jawab jongin dengan tatapan memelas dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan

" jika alasan presdir oh memecatmu, karena kau berkencan dengannya ?"

" TIDAK/YA "

" bisakah kau diam "

Pasangan Lumin semakin dibuat bingung, astaga kenapa sedari tadi mereka hanya menjelaskan hal yang sama? Berputar putar.

" baiklah terserah kalian, tapi aku dan minseok kemari hanya ingin minta maaf dan meluruskan perihal minggu lalu "

 _'mengangguk'_

" hmmb, luhan hanya asal bicara. Kami belum memikirkan pernikahan dan kau salah paham bear "

" kami sempat bertengkar, dan yaa ini memang murni kesalahku. Aku terlalu mencintainya dan berharap segera menikah. Tapi dengan bodoh, aku tidak memikirkan hal lain "

" maafkan aku jong "

" minseok mendiamkanku selama seminggu ini noona kim "

" dan hyungku menangis di ketiak ibu sepanjang hari "

" SEHUN "

 _'menghendikkan bahu acuh'_

Jongin memajukan bibir bawah dan bermain dengan jari-jarinya. Jongin tidak bermaksud seperti ini kepada mereka, lagipula dia juga merutuki ucapannya yang secara langsung menyalahkan minseok

" bukan maksudku membuat kalian seperti ini, aku hanya .. yaaah... merasa dikecewakan olehmu "

" maaf "

" aku tidak pernah marah padamu unnie, aku hanya. Hmmmbb, aku merasa ucapanku minggu lalu hanya spontanitas "

" spontanitas kau bilang? Astaga dear, luge sampai nangis bergulingan dan kau bilang spontanitas. Dia_ "

BRUK

" diam, atau ku jahit mulutmu "

Sehun mengaduh kesakitan, luhan melempar sehun dengan tas minseok. dan itu, yaaa bisa dikatakan besar dan berat

" hyuuung sakit "

 _'rolling eyes'_

" jadi, kau memaafkanku ?"

Jongin menatap minseok sebentar dan mengangguk

" aku tidak bisa marah denganmu un "

" beaaarrrr "

GREP

Minseok memajukan tubuh dan memeluk erat jongin. yaah setidaknya mereka berbaikan. Tapi tetap saja ada hal yang harus jongin selesaikan dengan minseok.

x

x

x

x

Tidak tahu bagaimana awalnya, tapi mereka berempat duduk diam di lantai bawah dan menunggu 2 wanita cantik yang masih _'berkencan'_ dengan dapur. Sehun bersikap cuek dan berpura-pura tidak ada apa-apa. Tapi luhan? Dia merasa sehun harus menjelaskan semuanya

" berhenti memandangiku hyung "

" aku butuh penjelasanmu "

" yang mana "

" semua "

" banyak "

" jelaskan definisi banyak menurutmu "

" kenapa seperti guru saja "

" jawab saja hun "

Sehun menghela nafas sebentar, dan menata posisi duduk menjadi bersandar pada kaki sofa.

" yang kau bilang tadi memang benar, jongin wanita yang membuatku uring-uringan selama 1 tahun ini. Gadis yang aku pecat dan juga gadis yang aku cintai "

" alasan klise "

" ya sudah kalau tidak mau percaya, aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya "

" aku bersungguh-sungguh hun. Selama ini kalian tidak pernah dekat "

" itu kan menurutmu "

" lalu "

" kami lebih dari itu "

" maksudmu "

Sehun bangkit dan menatap hyungnya

" kami berkencan, apa kurang jelas ucapanku? Sama sepertimu, berkencan dengan teman cyber "

" lalu "

" sudah hyung, aku malas menjelaskannya "

" durhaka "

" aku mencintaimu oh luhan "

Luhan memutar matanya malas sedang sehun menampilkan senyuman manis. Astaga, manis darimana yang ada luhan malah takut. Minseok datang dengan membawa semangkuk besar japchay goreng, diikuti jongin yang membawa baki berisi 4 mangkuk kecil nasi dan ayam goreng saus pedas.

" waahhhh "

" kalian berdua yang memasak "

" tentu saja, siapa lagi "

" sepertinya enak "

" tentu saja lu "

Kedua wanita disana segera duduk berdampingan dan luhan, sebagai tertua memulai acara berdoa. Selesai berdoa, mereka mulai mencomot irisan ayam goreng dan tentu saja japchay.

Makan malam selesai, luhan berniat untuk pulang mengantarkan minseok dan tentu saja dengan adik durhakanya. Tapi yang ada malah sehun menggeleng tidak mau dan merengek ingin dibuatkan susu hangat. Ketiga orang dewasa disana hanya bisa melebarkan mulut dan menatap sehun. Aneh sekali

" kau bisa meminta ibu hun, cepat pulang "

" tidak mau "

Kenapa malah beraegyo? Astaga oh dumber sehun

"kau ber aegyo ?"

" tidak "

" ya tuhan adikku tidak waras "

Sehun bersendekap dan menggeleng tidak mau, bahkan apa-apaan itu. Bibir bawah dimajukan dan mirip sekali seperti anak kecil.

" sehun jangan membuatku menyeretmu pulang "

" hyuuuuung, aku tidak mau pulang sebelum jongin membuatkan aku susu "

Rengek sehun lagi, ia bahkan menggenggam lengan luhan dan hampir menangis. kenapa dia menjadi anak kecil siiih ?

X

X

X

X

4 hari kemudian

" ibuuu "

" ya "

" lucak "

" astaga, bagaimana bisa ?"

" kuanlin cidak cahu "

Umji turun dari kursi dan berjongkok menyetarakan tingginya bersama kuanlin yang tertunduk sedih. Mainan robot kecilnya patah dan bocah cilik ini sedih dan takut dimarahi

" ya sudah, bibi perbaiki ya. Tapi nanti "

" ibu cidak malah ?"

" tidak, kenapa harus marah ?"

" ayah biacanya mengomel "

Umji tersenyum dan mengangkat kuanlin ke gendongannya

" tidak. Mainannya bisa diperbaiki jadi untuk apa marah ?"

" ummmbhh,,, kuanlin cayang ibu "

Ujar kuanlin dengan memeluk leher umji.

Daniel masih memeriksa berkas yang tadi diberikan Nancy. Dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau kuanlin keluar dari ruangannya. Begitu selesai ia menatap ruangan sekitar dan tidak menemukan kuanlin, ia melihat pintu utama terbuka sedikit dan berjalan kea rah pintu. Aah ternyata si kecil bersama umji. ia jadi tidak khawatir. Daniel kembali ke kursinya dan melanjutkan membaca berkas

" sini, biar bibi perbaiki. Kuanlin kembali ke ruangan ayah yaa "

" umbh "

Umji menurunkan kuanlin membuat bocah itu berlari masuk ke dalam ruang Daniel.

Daniel keluar dari ruangan bersama kuanlin, si bocah kecil ini mengajak sang ayah untuk segera pulang. Biasa, kalau mengantuk kuanlin memang mengajak Daniel pulang. umji yang mendengar pintu terbuka segera menoleh lalu mendapati kuanlin yang mengantuk di bahu sang ayah. Daniel berjalan mendekat dan umji segera bangkit

" apa ada berkas lagi yang harus periksa "

" tuan choi dan noona jung berkata jika laporan akan diberikan 30 menit lagi "

" suruh besok pagi, aku harus pulang. kau tahu bukan "

 _'mengangguk'_

" baiklah aku harus pulang, kuanlin sudah mengantuk sekali "

" baik presdir, ini "

 _'memberikan mainan kuanlin '_

" aku sudah memperbaikinya "

Daniel tersenyum dan memajukan wajahnya untuk memberi 1 kecupan di pipi tembam umji

" terima kasih "

" jangan pulang terlambat okay "

" baik presdir "

Dan selanjutnya Daniel pun pergi. Umji menghela nafas kecil dan melanjutkan pekerjaan.

Umji tidak segera pulang, ia ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar. Mencari makan kecil dan duduk di bangku taman sepertinya enak. Ia turun dari bus dan berjalan ke area pasar malam. Pasar malam disini maksudnya banyaknya tenda dan gerobak aneka makanan. Sepanjang jalan kurang lebih 500 meter memang diperuntukkan untuk para pecinta kuliner. Mata bulatnya menatap tteokpokki dan ia segera mendekati penjual paruh baya tersebut

" hy noona, apa kau mau tteokpokki "

" ya bi, bisa kau tambahkan cabai bubuk "

" aah kau ini cantik-cantik ternyata suka makanan pedas "

Umji tersenyum kecil dan segera duduk di bangku yang disediakan.

" kau mau makan disini ?"

" tentu. Dan juga beri aku seporsi kimbab kecil "

" baiklah noona "

Sembari menunggu, umji melihat ponselnya. Ada 1 panggilan tidak terjawab dan ternyata dari Daniel. Umji mengabaikannya dan menerima semangkuk kecil tteokpokki dan juga kimbab, serta bonus air putih dari bibi penjual.

Menikmati enaknya jajanan, umji bahkan sampai menambah 1 porsi tteokpokki. Perutnya benar-benar lapar. Padahal masih ada banyak jajanan di sepanjang jalan. Kenyang, dan waktunya membayar. Ia memberikan beberapa lembar won dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Matanya menatap ke semua penjuru dan melihat banyaknya orang berlalu lalang disini. Ia memasuki sebuah toko kosmetik. Melihat-lihat tidak ada salahnya bukan? Mengelilinya isi toko dan ia tertarik dengan 1 barang. Sebuah lipstick, sepertinya ia mengganti warna lipstick tidak masalah. Ia pun menaruh di tas kecil dan dan mengantri.

" semuanya 10.200 won noona "

Umji menatap wanita yang ada di hadapannya. Sepertinya ia mengenal, dari bentuk fisik sepertinya ini jongin. dan benar saja, ketika jongin hendak pergi dari kasir. umji menyapanya

" noona kim "

Jongin menoleh dan sedikit terkejut

" oh hy noona "

Keduanya saling melempar senyum manis.

Dan disinilah mereka berada, di sebuah bangku kosong dengan ditemani 2 potong corndog. Jongin mentraktirnya. Sebenarnya agak canggung mengingat mereka berdua tidak dekat.

" bagaimana kabarmu ?"

Jongin memulai pembicaraan mereka, daripada hening lebih baik memulai obrolan

" baik noona "

" tidak, jangan panggil aku noona. Panggil jongin saja "

" aku rasa tidak sopan "

" sepertinya aku lebih tua darimu, bagaimana dengan unnie "

" lebih baik "

Dan umji tertawa kecil. ia pun memasukkan corndog besarnya ke dalam mulut dan mulai menggigit. Terasa lembut dan enak.

" ku dengar, kau dengan Daniel oppa sekarang "

" aah itu.. hmmb apa presdir yang mengatakannya ?"

" begitulah, hihi. Dia memang lelaki tidak peka. Aku sampai dibuat kesal olehnya "

" bagaimana bisa begitu ?"

Mereka mulai akrab dengan umji yang mengubah posisinya menjadi menatap jongin

" jelas-jelas aku hanya dianggap sebagai adik. Kenapa harus melamarku. Dia memang tidak peka. Ooh aku mohon jangan bilang pada oppa kalau aku mengatainya "

" hahaha, unnie lucu sekali. Presdir tidak mungkin akan marah pada unnie "

" bisa saja "

 _'makan corndog'_

" unnie beli apa tadi ?"

" beberapa lembar masker. Bukan untukku, tapi minseok unnie. Sejak sore tadi aku sudah disini. mencoba semua jajanan dari ujung jalan. Dan aku masih lapar, sepertinya aku akan membeli jjampong setelah ini. lalu si tupai memintaku untuk membelikan masker, ya sudah sekalian saja "

Jawab jongin panjang lebar. Umji hanya mengangguk dan mengambil gelas bubble tea nya.

" apa kita bisa menjadi teman ?"

Jongin menoleh dan berkedip beberapa saat

" tentu saja. kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu ?"

" aku hanya takut, karena.. daniel oppa"

" astaga hahahaha "

"..."

" sudah lupakan, mulai sekarang kita berteman. Akan aku kenalkan pada si tupai kalau kita bertemu "

Jongin merentangkan lengan kirinya untuk memeluk umji dari samping. Membuat keduanya tersenyum manis

" unnie "

" hmmb "

Jongin menunggu perkataan umji selanjutnya. Tapi yang ia dapat hanya tatapan polos dari lawan bicara

" aku hanya ingin berterima kasih dan meminta maaf "

" maksudmu ?"

" berterima kasih karena unnie... "

"..."

" ... "

" cukup "

"..."

" aku tahu kau akan bicara apa, tidak tidak. aku tidak ingin mendengarnya "

" unnie "

Jongin menghela nafas kecil dan menatap umji

" tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan umji aa. Aku mengerti "

X

X

X

X

Joonmyeon dibuat bingung dengan sehun. Seminggu ini sehun berubah jadi jelly, tubuhnya demam, muntah-muntah dan menangis. Sebagai ibu, tentu dia berfikir jika putranya sakit, tapi yang membuat ia kesal adalah sehun menolak bertemu dengan dokter. Ia memilih tidur bersamanya, membuat yifan kesal dan tidur di kamar sehun. dan juga sehun merengek menangis jika tidak dituruti. Contohnya, ia ingin nasi goreng telur untuk makan malam. ketika joonmyeon tidak membuat menu tersebut, sehun akan menangis kencang dan mencubit tubuh sang ayah. Jadilah joonmyeon yang melihat suaminya kesakitan segera membuatkan menu untuk si bungsu. Dan sekarang, sehun lemas di atas ranjang setelah mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya.

" sehun , ibu terpaksa membawamu ke rumah sakit "

" tidak "

" kau tidak bisa membantah tuan oh "

" tidak tidak tidak, aku tidak mau "

Joonmyeon jengah, ia mengelap peluh di dahi dan pelipis sehun. suhu tubuhnya mencapai 39 derajat dan si bungsu menolak

" ibu panggil dokter ahn sekarang "

" ibu aku tidak mau, tidak mau "

" kau ini kenapa ?"

Omel joonmyoen dengan nada meninggi

" bertingkah seperti anak kecil, menangis, merengek dan marah-marah. Kau membuat ayah ibu dan kakakmu bingung "

" ibuuuu hiks "

Tuh kaan baru saja dibicarakan, sehun sudah merengek. Ia menarik selimut sebatas leher dan membuat muka ingin menangis

" berhenti merengek "

Bentak joonmyeon sebelum wanita paruh baya tersebut keluar kamar

Yifan menoleh melihat sang istri keluar dari kamar mereka dengan memijat pelipis. Ia pun melipat koran dan berjalan mendekati joonmyeon

" joon, bagaimana ?"

" ada yang tidak beres dengan sehun "

" maksudmu? Anakmu gila "

" OH YIFAN "

 _'terkejut'_

" sehun tidak gila. Tapi aku yang gila "

" huh ?"

Joonmyeon mendorong yifan untuk minggir. Lantas ia pun duduk si sofa dengan mendongak. Yifan segera menyusul dan menatap wajah lelah sang istri

" sayang tenanglah, mungkin karena sakit ia bersikap manja "

" sebelum sakitpun sehun sudah aneh "

" ya aku tahu "

"..."

" kemana luhan ?"

" toilet "

Joonmyeon memejamkan mata, beruntung yifan tipe suami pengertian. Ia memijit pundak dan lengan sang istri.

Ceklek

Luhan keluar dari toilet dan langsung duduk di depan kedua orang tuanya

" luhan, panggil dokter ahn "

" baiklah "

Menurut, itu yang luhan lakukan. daripada kena omel seperti kemarin, lebih baik menurut. Meraih ponsel dan menghubungi seseorang.

" dokter ahn segera kemari, ibu tenang saja "

 _'mengangguk'_

Sehun duduk dengan menyelimuti diri sampai kepala dan juga bibir yang dipoutkan. Ada termometer di mulut dan ia menggeleng tidak mau ketika dokter ahn menyuruhnya melepas selimut. Ia memegang selimutnya kuat-kuat membuat dokter ahn menyerah.

" 39,8 derajat. Kau terkena demam tinggi. Seharusnya kau dibawa kerumah sakit hunna "

" tidak "

Yifan, joonmyeon dan luhan saling pandang dan menghela nafas.

" tubuhmu terkena dehidrasi, semua isi perutmu kau keluarkan dan kau tidak bisa memasukkan apapun selain susu. Apa kau diet ?"

" tidak "

" sehun "

Tegur yifan melihat si bungsu menjawab dengan nada malas dan tidak sopan. Dokter ahn bangkit dan menatap yifan. Ia mengajak yifan untuk keluar kamar

" ada apa ?"

" aku sangat yakin jika sehun kekurangan cairan, aku harus memastikan sendiri dengan tes darah. Aku hanya takut sehun terkena tipus mengingat selama seminggu ini putramu hanya mengonsumsi susu "

" dia menghabiskan 3 liter susu dalam 1 hari "

" bisa jadi dia keracunan susu. Jadi aku sarankan bawa dia ke rumah sakit. Aku tidak membawa jarum suntik untuk mengambil sample darah "

" apa ada cara lain ?"

" memberikan resep pun kurasa tidak berguna. Ia benar-benar harus menginap di hotel "

Dokter ahn meringis ketika mengatakan. Yifan menghela nafas dan mengangguk, mengerti dengan maksud dari kata _hotel_ yang berarti rumah sakit

" akan aku membujuknya. Terima kasih karena kau sudah datang "

" tak apa. aah ada 1 lagi yang masih menjadi hipotesaku "

" apa ?"

" aku tidak yakin "

Mereka sampai di pintu utama dan dokter ahn mengambil raincoat yang ia gantung di dekat rak sepatu

" hanya terjadi 20%, dan fikiranku hanya 5% "

" katakan saja "

 _'menarik nafas dan menghembuskan '_

" putramu seperti seseorang yang menunggu adanya junior di dalam rumah "

X

X

X

X

" bagaimana bisa ?"

 _"..."_

" ya tuhan, sejak kapan ? "

 _"..."_

" baiklah, aku akan kesana "

 _"... "_

" okay "

PIIIP

Jongin masih setia menonton film romance ME Before You. Minseok yang mengajaknya menonton setelah mendapat kaset pinjaman dari Minah. Ia mengabaikan minseok yang menerima telefon bahkan sampai wanita beda 10cm darinya datang dan ikut duduk disampingnya

" jongin, aku harus pergi "

" kemana ?"

Masih tidak menggubrik minseok

" sehun masuk rumah sakit, luhan menyuruhku datang "

" ooh "

" hanya itu ?"

" ooh, aku harus bagaimana ?"

" kau kan kekasihnya ?"

'masih tidak menggubris '

" tidak "

Minseok kesal ia menatap datar jongin dan berdiri. Minseok yang kesal segera masuk ke dalam kamar jongin. ia pergi ke toilet untuk mengganti pembalut dan juga berganti pakaian.

Selesai dengan ritual kewanitaan, minseok yang ingin meminta pembalut jongin, membuka lemari bawah wastafel. Biasanya gadis itu meletakkan semua hal wanitanya disana. Berhubung tadi ia membawa sendiri, jadinya minseok membawa 1 atau 2 pembalut untuk berjaga-jaga. Ia pun mencari dimana kotak pembalut dan aah ternyata ada di tumpukan tissue toilet, biasanya ada di bagian atas. Ternyata ia menyimpan di bawah. Minseok pun membuka kotak tersebut dan mengambil pembalut, tapi keningnya berkerut ketika ada 1 benda yang tidak seharusnya ada di dalam kotak. Benda pipih dengan panjang kurang dari 10cm ada di sana. Minseok pun mengambil benda tersebut. Untuk ukuran wanita berumur, minseok tidak bodoh untuk tahu benda apa ini. ia pun membulatkan mata ketika melihat benda ini.

" lama sekali, apa dia membersihkan toilet ?"

Omel jongin ketika ia sadar minseok terlalu lama masuk ke dalam kamar. Ia yakin jika minseok hanya sekedar berganti pakaian.

Ah ternyata yang dibicarakan keluar. Jongin tidak menoleh, ia masih memasukkan potongan snack cokelat ke dalam mulut. Minseok sudah rapi dengan pakaian nya. Ia berjalan mendekati jongin dan tidak duduk disamping nya. Ia masih berdiri dan mengangkat benda pipih yang ia temukan di kamar mandi

" bisa kau jelaskan apa maksudnya"

" maksud apa? jalan ceritanya ? ooh ini_ "

" bukan bodoh, tapi ini "

Minseok berjongkok dan meletakkan benda pipih bernama test pack tersebut tepat dihadapan jongin. membuat jongin menjulingkan matanya dan terkejut. Ia menjatuhkan snack cokelat dan mengambil testpack tersebut.

" un... unniiee.. ak.. aku "

" cukup "

Sela minseok dengan cepat. Ia berdiri secepatnya dan diikuti jongin yang nampak gemetar menatap minseok. raut wajahnya nampak ketakutan dan ia jantungnya berdegup kencang

" jelaskan jika aku siap mendengarmu "

X

X

X

X

X

Tebeceeeeh

" _aku hanya ingin susu cokelat bu "_

 _" ya tuhan, sehun junior "_

 _" diamlah, kau hangat. Peluk aku "_

" _unnie, ini kecelakaan. Kami tidak sadar dan... "_

" _jangan makan itu bodoh, jangan hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri "_

" _APA/APA/APA/APA "_

 _" cucu? Aku akan segera menjadi nenek?_

 _X_

 _X_

 _X_

 _X_

Nunaa Cuma mau bilang, saranghae semuanya. Terlebih pada biji kopi hunkai. Daddy sehun, mommy nini. Thalangek


	17. Chapter 17

Jika saja Yifan tidak mengancam untuk tidak lagi memberikan susu cokelat, mungkin Sehun tidak mau kulit mulusnya tertancam jarum infus. Yaap, laki-laki dengan tinggi lebih dari 180 cm ini harus berada di rumah sakit untuk beberapa waktu. Kondisinya sangat tidak memungkinkan untuk dirawat dirumah. Dengan fasilitas nomor 1, sehun berbaring lemas di ranjang besarnya bersama ibu malaikatnya.

" nyonya oh. Untuk sementara waktu, tuan oh akan mendapatkan 3 kantung infus untuk mengganti cairan. Sesuai dengan anjuran dokter ahn "

" baiklah, terima kasih suster "

Suster muda tersebut keluar dari ruangan dengan mendorong trolly berisi cairan infus yang baru diganti. Sehun menatap datar dan mengantuk. Ia benci rumah sakit, terakhir ia masuk rumah sakit karena kecelakaan saat di Vancouver.

" tidurlah, kau pasti lelah "

" kapan aku bisa pulang ?"

" kau mau apel? Biar ibu kupaskan "

" kapan aku bisa pulang buu "

" ooh, ternyata anggur. Baiklah "

Sehun mendengus kesal, ibunya pura-pura tidak mendengar. Jadi ia diam saja ketika sang ibu menyuapinya anggur hijau ke dalam mulut

" setelah itu tidur, ibu akan pergi membeli makanan "

"…"

Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil melihat si bungsu kesal. Mau bagaimana lagi, sebesar apapun sehun dan luhan. Mereka tetap putra kecil joonmyeon. Hingga rasanya ia tidak ingin mereka berdua tumbuh besar. Joonmyeon masih menggangap keduanya masih kecil dan butuh kasih sayang.

X

X

X

X

Minseok sedari tadi diam di dalam mobil. Luhan bahkan berkali-kali menoleh untuk memastikan kekasihnya tidak tertidur. Tapi anehnya, minseok berkali-kali menghela nafas dan memalingkan muka kea rah jendela. Luhan mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan memutar music ballad kesukaan minseok. Lagu dari penyanyi Urban ZAkapa, masih mengalun di dalam mobil. Berharap minseok akan ikut menyanyi seperti biasanya.

" min "

"….."

" minseok "

" ooh yaa, yaa. Ada apa lu "

Luhan mengerutkan kening tidak suka. Minseok ternyata melamun

" ada apa? Kenapa sedari tadi diam ?"

" tidak ada "

" apa aku mengganggu liburmu bersama jongin ?"

" tidak, aku hanya berfikir bagaimana presdir oh bisa sakit? Bukankah kemarin dia masuk kerja ?"

Luhan memberhentikan mobil ketika lampu merah menyala

" sehun sebenarnya sudah sakit, tapi dia keras kepala "

" memang sakit apa lu ?"

" dokter bilang mungkin kena tipus. Sehun tidak makan sama sekali dan memilih minum susu cokelat sebanyak mungkin. Ayah takut jika dia keracunan. Bahkan dia sangat manja dengan ibu. Tidur dengan ibu, mandi dengan ibu dan makan dengan ibu. Bahkan ayah ditendang keluar kamar. Jadilah mereka bertukar tempat. Dia juga akhir-akhir ini menangis merengek seperti anak kecil "

Minseok membulatkan mata mendengar semua penuturan dari luhan. Ya tuhan, apa sehun terkena sindrom ibu hamil. Atau apalah itu minseok tidak tahu namanya. Apa ini bawaan bayi mereka? Setenang mungkin raut wajah minseok tampilkan. Tidak mau berteriak heboh dan malah dia keceplosan bicara.

" ooh begitu, menurutku mungkin presdir oh memang sudah sakit karena kelelahan. Jadinya dia bertingkah seperti itu "

" bisa saja. kita mampir sebentar ya, aku ingin membelikan ibu makanan "

" oke "

X

X

X

X

Jongin mengusap perutnya yang masih datar. Belum ada tonjolan. Ia juga tidak tahu, berapa umur janinnya. Karena ia terlalu takut dan malu untuk sekedar memeriksakan diri ke dokter. Ia bercermin di meja rias dan mengangkat sedikit kaus yang ia kenakan dan melihat pantulan tubuhnya dengan posisi miring. Jika dilihat, nafsu makan jongin meningkat tapi bentuk tubuhnya tetap. Ia juga tidak mengalami morning sick seperti ibu hamil yang lain. Terkahir kali mengeluarkan isi perut saat ia mencoba alat kehamilan. Ia pun menarik kaus untuk menutupi perut dan duduk di meja rias. Wajahnya lesu, karena minseok mengetahui hal ini lebih cepat. Sebenarnya ia tidak takut jika minseok memberitahu sehun, yang ia takutkan hanya ibunya. Bagaimana cara ia menyampaikan hal ini? Jongin menegakkan tubuh dan kembali mengusap perutnya

" kau benar-benar tumbuh disini eoh? Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa, tapi kuharap kau tumbuh sehat disana. Bertahanlah, karena kufikir kau akan ikut berpetualang setelah ini "

Ucap jongin sebelum bangkit dan merebahkan diri untuk tidur di ranjang kecilnya.

Menikmati tidur siang bagi semua orang memanglah nikmat, tapi bagaimana jika kau sedang mimpi indah tapi ponselmu bordering terus? Bolehkah ibu hamil mengumpat? Jongin mendesis karena merasakan sakit kepala hebat, ia meraih ponsel yang ada di laci dan melihat id penelefon. Ternyata ibunya. Ooh…. APA? IBU?

" i…ibu "

 _" anak nakal, astaga. Ini kali ke enam ibu menelefon dan kau baru mengangkatnya"_

Jongin langsung membuka mata, takut setengah mati

" a… ada apa bu ?"

 _" kenapa nada bicaramu seperti itu ?"_

" huh? Ti… tidak "

 _" terserah. Oh ya, dongyun sore nanti mengirim sayuran ke pasar namdae ( ini nunaa ngawur ). Dekat dengan tempatmu bukan ? "_

" ya "

 _" ibu bawakan kau kimchi dan wortel. kau datang saja ke pasar dan cari dongyun"_

" eumbh, akan aku telefon nanti "

 _" baiklah, ibu harus bekerja. Bye anak nakal "_

" ya bu,, bye "

Menghela nafas, ternyata hanya pengiriman sayur. Dia kira ibunya akan kemari lagi dan tiba-tiba sudah ada di depan pintu seperti kemarin. Jongin belum siap bertemu ibunya.

Jongin melihat jam dinding, pukul 4 sore. Ia merenggangkan tubuh dan turun dari ranjang lalu pergi masuk ke kamar mandi. Setelahnya ia kembali naik ke ranjang dan bermain ponsel. Ada pesan masuk dari Daniel, ia berkata kalau kuanlin merindukan nunaanya. Jongin hanya tersenyum dan menarik selimut dan bergelung dengan selimut tebalnya. Udara dingin membuatnya malas untuk beranjak dari ranjang. Jadi mungkin ia akan melanjutkan tidur sebelum ia pergi ke pasar.

X

X

X

X

" nunaa "

Minseok yang duduk di sofa dan membaca majalah, segera menutup majalah tersebut dan menghampiri sehun yang bangun dari tidur.

" ya, kau butuh sesuatu ?"

" haus "

Minseok mengerti, ia mengambil botol minum dan memasukkan sedotan. Ia membantu sehun duduk dan memberikannya botol minum. Setelah selesai, sehun kembali merebahkan diri dan menyamankan punggungnya

" ibu dan gege ?"

" mereka pulang sebentar, mengambil baju ganti "

" nunaa daritadi disini ?"

" ya, apa kau mau ke kamar mandi ?"

 _'menggeleng'_

" lidahku pahit, aku ingin susu cokelat "

Minseok meringis, aah sehun mulai lagi. Luhan tadi sudah bilang, sehun harus makan makanan padat. Dan harus dijauhkan dari susu. Memang tidak keracunan tapi itu tidak baik untuk tubuhnya

" bagaimana jika nunaa kupaskan apel ?"

" tidak mau, aku mau susu "

" kau tidak boleh minum susu presdir "

" jangan panggil aku presdir, nunaa kan sebentar lagi jadi kakakku "

Jawab sehun lemah dengan menutup mata. kentara sekali jika ia tengah sakit

" makanlah sepotong, nanti nunaa mintakan susu cokelat bagaimana ?"

"….."

"….."

" baiklah "

Minseok tersenyum, sehun menekan tombol disamping ranjang agar ia bisa setengah duduk. Minseok mengupas buah apel yang ada di meja. mengupas perlahan dan sehun memperhatikannya.

" nunaa, mungkin kau bosan mendengarnya. Tapi aku akui kau memang cantik "

" semua wanita ditakdirkan cantik. Bukan tampan "

" selama ini kita hanya saling sapa, tapi sekarang kita hanya berdua. Apa ibu dan gege sengaja membuat kita dekat ?"

" nunaa tidak tahu "

 _'memotong buah apel menjadi beberapa bagian dan mengambil garpu. Menyuapi sehun perlahan'_

" gege sangat beruntung bertemu denganmu "

" bagaimana bisa begitu ?"

" kau wanita baik, dan cantik "

" terima kasih atas pujiannya "

 _'masih menyuapi sehun'_

" tolong jaga gege, dia terkadang sedikit arogan dan kekanakan. Tapi sebenarnya dia tidak seperti itu "

" lalu bagaimana denganmu ? "

Minseok terus menyuapi sehun, cara yang cukup baik untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya. Setidaknya sehun harus makan 1 buah apel untuk sekarang

" aku? Hyung sering bilang kalau aku sebenarnya adiknya yang baik meski sangat menyebalkan "

" sehun, boleh aku bertanya ?"

" tentu saja "

 _'menyuapi sehun'_

" apa kau berkencan dengan jongin ?"

Sehun tersenyum malu dan mengangguk. Astaga ternyata sehun kalau malu lucu sekali. Seperti anak kucing

" sejak kapan ?"

" aku tidak tahu kapan, tapi percaya atau tidak. Aku dan lu ge sama-sama mendapat kekasih dari cyber chat "

" cyber chat ?"

"hmmb. Aku tidak ingin cerita tentang hal yang lalu. Namun yang pasti aku laki-laki brengsek untuk jongin. tapi sekarang setidaknya aku masih harus berusaha menaklukkan jongin. aah yaa, apa nunaa tahu jongin pernah berkencan dengan Daniel ?"

" Daniel? Tidak, mereka tidak berpacaran. Mereka hanya dekat "

" kau yakin?"

" tentu saja. kau cemburu ?"

" sedikit "

Minseok tersenyum dan meletakkan piring kecil kosongnya serta garpu. Sehun melihat gerakan minseok dan terkejut

" nunaa menyuapiku semua potongan apel ?"

" tentu, kau tidak sadar ?"

Bukan teriakan yang minseok dapat, tapi raut wajah sehun yang mendadak menahan tangis dan lelaki itu melempar tubuhnya ke belakang dna menarik selimut sampai menutupi kepala.

Joonmyeon datang bersama luhan, membawa 1 tas besar berisi perlengkapan sehun. Ia juga melihat minseok yang tengah menonton TV dan sehun yang mempoutkan bibir menatap minseok kesal. Luhan mengerutkan kening dan duduk disamping minseok

" ada apa ?"

" sehun merajuk, aku memberikannya 1 buah apel dan dia marah padaku "

" biarkan saja, dia memang begitu "

Jawab luhan dengan melirik adiknya yang tak lepas memandang kesal kea rah minseok. joonmyeon mendekati sehun dan duduk di ranjang putranya

" berhenti menatap nunaa mu "

" minseok nunaa curang "

" ada apa lagi ?"

" aku kan Cuma minta sepotong, kenapa 1 buah utuh? Bukankah itu curang ?"

" sehun berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil "

Ujar joonmyeon dengan membenahi rambut acak sehun.

" ibuu, aku mau susu cokelat "

" kau belum boleh minum susu. Kau harus makan nasi "

" aku hanya ingin susu cokelat bu "

Sehun masih merengek tapi diacuhkan oleh joonmyeon. Ia masih kekeh membuka plastic pembungkus makan dan menyuapi sehun dengan paksa. Jika tidak seperti ini, mana bisa sembuh ?

" ya tuhan, sehun junior "

Lirih minseok ketika melihat tingkah sehun

X

X

X

X

Jongin meletakkan wadah besar berisi kimchi dan sekantung wortel. Berat, beruntung satpam flat dengan baik mau membantu jongin membawakan sampai depan kamar. Ia pun segera memasukkan ke dalam lemari es. Jam dinding menunjukkan pukul 8 malam, dan jongin segera masuk ke dalam kamar. Berganti baju dan bersiap beristirahat. Tapi begitu masuk kamar, ia melihat ponselnya berkedip. Tadi ia lupa membawa, lagipula hanya mengambil pesanan sang ibu dan berbicara basa basi dengan dongyun. Jongin pun mengambil ponselnya dan menggeser icon hijau

" halo "

" astaga bear, kau kemana saja? aku menelefonmu dari tadi "

" ooh, aku pergi sebentar. Ada apa ?"

" bisakah kau datang ke rumah sakit seoul? "

" memangnya kenapa ? "

" seh... "

" tidak "

Jawab jongin malas, ia sudah tahu pasti minseok menyuruhnya untuk kesana

" ooh astaga bear, aku bahkan belum selesai berbicara tapi kau sudah bilang tidak"

" karena aku tahu apa yang akan kau ucapkan unnie "

" ayolah bear "

" tidak unnie, sudah malam aku mengantuk "

Jongin menjepit ponselnya diantara pundak dan telinga dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

" apa kau lupa, jika aku masih butuh penjelasanmu ? "

" unnie jangan mengancam "

" tidak, tapi aku benar-benar butuh penjelasanmu atau aku akan mengatakan kepada tuan dan nyo... "

" aku kesana "

PIIIIP

Jongin mematikan panggilan dan keluar dari kamar mandi lalu mengambil jaket dan tas kecilnya

" minseok sialan "

X

X

X

X

Jongin terpaksa naik taxi, ia ingin segera sampai dan pulang. Terlalu lama jika naik bus. Jadi ia berkorban sedikit. Setelah naik ke lantai 4, jongin berjalan di lorong dan mencari kamar 04. Berhenti sebentar menarik nafas dan mengetuk pintu perlahan.

" selamat malam "

Ujar jongin dengan sopan sambil tersenyum ke semua orang yang ada disana

" JONGIN "

Pekik sehun dengan senang, ia sampai bangkit dari tidur dan tersenyum yang membuat jongin mengalihkan pandangan.

" hy cantik, akhirnya kau datang juga "

" selamat malam nyonya oh "

" ooh tidak tidak, panggil aku ibu. Okay dear "

Joonmyeon menarik jongin untuk mendekati ranjang sehun. sedang yang didekati tentu saja senang bukan main.

" naah jongin sudah datang, jadi kau harus tidur "

" aku ingin tidur dengan jongin "

" APA ?!"

Teriak jongin dengan spontan. Joonmyeon hanya bisa meringis malu mendengar penuturan sehun.

" ta.. tapi presdir oh "

" kau harus menemaniku tidur olive "

" maaf ak... "

" tidak boleh tidak boleh "

Ujar sehun dengan menggeleng tidak mau. Persis seperti anak batita.

" temani aku tidur olive, malam ini saja "

" t... tapi "

Joonmyeon tidak bisa berkata apa lagi, tadi siang yifan menemui psikiater dan bertanya mengenai sang putra. Tidak ada tanda-tanda sehun mengalami gangguan. Yaah dia hanya berjaga-jaga saja bukan berarti ia berharap sehun gila. Mengenai perkataan dokter ahn, yifan sedikit sangsi. Hal itulah yang mendorong yifan untuk mendatangi psikiater.

Dan disinilah jongin, pasangan Lumin sudah pergi. Yifan dan joonmyeon juga pulang. Sehun berkata ingin bersama jongin saja, ia mengancam akan mencabut infus jika tidak di penuhi. Jadilah mereka ditinggal berdua meski begitu yifan tetap menyuruh salah seorang bodyguardnya untuk berjaga di depan kamar. Siaga jika ada sesuatu. Sehun duduk berhadapan dengan jongin sambil memegang salah satu tangan jongin. menggenggam erat, takut kalau olive nya pergi. Jongin risih jadi ia berusaha melepaskan genggaman sehun tapi yang ada malah sehun menggenggamnya erat.

" olive kau cantik "

" hnng "

" olive, kulitmu cokelat dan aku suka "

" hnnng "

" oliiiive jangan diamkan aku "

Jongin menoleh menatap datar sehun yang mencebik kesal serta kening berkerut. Well lelaki ini sudah berumur bukan?

" berhenti bersikap kekanakan sehun, kau sudah lebih dari ¼ abad "

" oliiiive, jangan begitu. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku manja sekali akhir-akhir ini "

Menghela nafas lelah, jongin merebahkan diri disamping sehun dengan dibatasi sebuah guling. Ia tidur 1 ranjang tetapi beda bantal. Ingat sehun menyewa kamar kelas 1. Tangan sebelah kanan sehun yang terpasang infus membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak bebas, ia tidak bisa memeluk olive nya.

" olive kau tidur "

" hnng "

Jongin tidur membelakangi sehun. ia merapatkan jaketnya dan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Sebenarnya ada 1 ranjang lagi, tapi yaa kalian tahu laah bagaimana sehun. sehun tersenyum ia sedikit menggeser tubuhnya dan mencium kepala jongin. ikut berbaring dan menarik kepala jongin agar berbalik membuat jongin bertabrakan dengan dada bidang sehun

" lepas "

" diamlah, kau hangat. Peluk aku "

Jongin lelah berdebat, ia hanya diam dan memejamkan mata. Percuma saja meladeni sehun, toh dia akan kalah juga.

X

X

X

X

X

Jongin bangun terlebih dahulu, ia menggeliat lucu seperti ulat bulu dan mengerjapkan mata berulang kali. Mata bulatnya menatap sehun yang tampaknya masih tidur. Lalu ia menggerakkan tubuh dan melihat posisi mereka yang tidak berubah sejak kemarin. Mereka tidur berpelukan dengan jongin berbantal lengan kekar sehun. Jongin tersenyum kecil dan mulai menyingkirkan pelukan sehun tapi yang ada sehun malah mengigau dan tidak melepaskan jongin. jongin melirik jam dinding, masih pagi rupanya. Pukul 5 pagi, terlalu pagi untuk bangun. Jadi jongin memilih tidur kembali dan membiarkan sehun memeluknya.

Joonmyeon tiba pagi sekali bersama yifan. Wanita tersebuat membawa baju ganti untuk jongin. membuka pintu perlahan dan joonmyeon hampir memekik heboh melihat sehun dan jongin tidur berpelukan. Sangat manis. ia menarik raincoat sang suami dan menunjuk pada pasangan muda di atas ranjang

" astaga yifan, mereka manis sekali. Kurasa kita akan menikahkan mereka berdua bersamaan "

Yifan hanya diam dan menyunggingkan senyum kecil mendengar pekikan sang istri. Ada 1 hal yang ia pikirkan. Sejak semalam yifan tidak tidur karena ia terus mencari artikel mengenai si bungsu. Sampai akhirnya ia mendapat hipotesa yang sesuai seperti yang dikatakan dokter ahn.

" joon "

" ya "

Sang istri menoleh menatap yifan yang tengah menatapnya serius. Joonmyeon masih menunggu kalimat apa yang akan yifan keluarkan. Tapi yang ada hanya keterdiaman sang suami

" ada apa fan "

" tidak, sebaiknya kau bangunkan jongin sebelum suster datang "

Ujar yifan sambil menggeleng. Joonmyeon mengangguk kecil dan mendekati ranjang sehun.

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan, hal yang pertama kali ia lihat adalah jongin yang masih meringkuk di pelukannya. Perlahan ia menoleh ke kanan lalu mendapati sang ibu yang tersenyum manis.

" bangunlah "

" tapi jongin masih tidur "

Jawab sehun dengan suara serak

" ibu tahu, lepaskan lenganmu perlahan ok "

Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Perlahan ia menarik lengannya dan membiarkan jongin tidur. Menarik selimut yang mereka berdua kenakan dan tak lupa sehun memberikan kecupan selamat pagi di kening. Joonmyeon terkejut, tapi ia tidak ingin menganggu acara tidur si cantik

" ibu datang dengan siapa ?"

" ayahmu, kau mau ibu atau suster yang menyekamu ?"

" ibu saja "

" perlu ke kamar mandi ?"

" belum "

" apa yang kau rasakan sekarang ?"

" aku ingin muntah "

Dengan sigap joonmyeon mengambil kantung muntah dan membantu sehun duduk. Sehun memegang kantung tersebut dengan joonmyeon memijat tengkuknya. Begitu selesai, joonmyeon meletakkan kantung tersebut di bawah ranjang dan mengusap sudut bibir sehun. Sehun mengambil oksigen sebanyak banyaknya dan meminta air putih.

" i... ibu lagi. Hooeekkk "

Terlambat sehun sudah terlanjur muntah di ranjang. Lebih tepatnya selimut. Joonmyeon menatap horror selimut yang sehun kenakan.

" astaga, sehun "

Tanpa banyak bicara joonmyeon segera menekan tombol darurat, bertepatan dengan bangunnya jongin.

" jongin "

" eoh "

" diam ditempat "

" eoh "

Jongin masih belum sadar, ia masih mengerjapkan kedua mata dan mencoba merenggangkan tubuh tapi tangan sehun yang lain, malah mencengkeram tangan jongin yang mencoba untuk mengulat

" ada apa ?"

" jangan banyak bergerak "

Bertepatan dengan itu, salah seorang suster masuk dan langsung berjalan menuju ranjang

" putraku muntah, dia membasahi selimut "

" baik, kami segera bersihkan nyonya "

Jongin membulatkan mata, nyawanya sudah berkumpul dia lantas melirik ke arah sumber suara. Ya Tuhan itu Joonmyeon dan satu lagi, tuan Oh. Astagaa, apa mereka berdua melihatnya tidur bersama?

Jongin duduk di kursi samping ranjang, selimut dan juga sprei sudah diganti. Sehun juga sudah selesai di seka dan berganti pakaian. Jongin hanya diam, apalagi tuan Oh menatapnya intens. Tatapan setajam silet, dan semakin membuatnya mengkerut.

" jongin "

" ya nyonya "

" aku bawakan baju ganti, gantilah "

" aah tidak perlu nyonya, setelah ini saya akan pulang "

" tidak boleh "

Mulai lagi, sehun akan memulai aksi manjanya

" jongin, harus disini sampai aku keluar dari rumah sakit "

" ta.. tapi "

" olive, kumohon "

Kedua wanita disana hanya bisa memandang takjub sehun. Dia beragyeo..astagaaa si bungsu beraegyo…

" aku harus bekerja tuan oh "

" kerjakan disini "

Jongin memasang wajah malas, ia melirik ke samping sehun dna mendapat tatapan bersalah dari sang ibu.

" huuuft, baiklah "

" yeaaayyy "

Sehun tertawa senang, meski pucat tapi dia masih bisa tertawa. Sekali lagi, yifan memandang penuh tanya pada 2 orang dewasa disana. Sepertinya ada yang harus ia gali lebih dalam.

X

X

X

X

Selama hampir seharian di rumah sakit, membuatnya bosan. Belum lagi sehun yang selalu ingin ada dirinya disamping. Jongin menatap kaget sehun ketika ia meminum susu cokelat sampai 2 gelas besar. Itupun nyonya oh terpaksa memberikannya pada sehun daripada membuat gaduh? Minseok tiba sore hari bersama luhan dari kantor. Minseok baru tahu jika tadi mereka berhenti di minimarket membeli peralatan mandi. Aah ternyata itu semua untuk jongin. TApi, tunggu perlatan mandi? Jongin menginap disini? Minseok mendekati kedua wanita tersebut dan menarik jongin untuk keluar kamar

" unnie apa-apaan itu "

" apa kau benar-benar hamil "

" unnie "

" ya atau tidak ?"

Jongin takut melihat minseok yang mendadak tegas. Ia pun tidak ada pilihan lain selain mengangguk

" berapa bulan ?"

 _'menggeleng'_

" kau belum memeriksakannya ?"

" unnie "

Lirih jongin memandang minseok sayu

" sehun. benar bukan ?"

" ..."

" kang daniel? "

" tidak, tentu bukan daniel oppa "

" baiklah oh sehun "

Putus minseok dengan bersendekap

" unnie, kumohon jangan beri tahu ibu "

" kenapa ? ibumu harus tahu bear "

" aku belum siap. Biar aku sendiri yang mengatakannya "

" kapan ? sampai perutmu membesar "

" unnie "

Minseok menggigit bibir bawah kesal, ia memandang jongin yang sedari tadi tertunduk. Ada 1 pertanyaa dalam pikiran, bagaimana bisa mereka?

" aku tak menyangka, kalian… ba… bagaimana bisa ?"

Tanya minseok dengan nada lirih.

" unnie, ini kecelakaan. Kami tidak sadar dan... "

"…."

" dan kau tahu selanjutnya "

" kau berbohong padaku. Jadi kalian sudah berhubungan jauh ?"

" tidak tidak, hanya baru saja "

" ya tuhaaaan "

Minseok duduk di bangku depan dan memegang kepalanya. Pusing, berdenyut. Meski mereka bukan saudara sedarah tapi bagi minseok, jongin adalah adiknya

" unniiieee, maafkan aku "

Ujar jongin ikut duduk disamping minseok dan memeluk lengan kurusnya. Ia bersandar pada pundak kanan minseok.

" kau harus segera memberitahu keluarga sehun bear, dan kau harus menikah dengannya. Bayimu butuh seorang ayah "

" aku belum siap "

" siap atau tidak, itu resiko yang harus kau terima "

" unnie "

Dan setelah itu jongin melepas pelukan di lengan minseok, dan memeluk tubuh yang sama-sama kurus. Ia memeluk minseok dari samping. Dagunya bersandar pada pundak minseok dan wanita yang lebih tua hanya bisa mendesah. Tanpa mereka sadari, tuan oh yang bersandar pada dibalik pintu mendengar semuanya. Ternyata benar, sehun tidak mungkin berubah jika tidak ada sesuatu. Ketiga orang yang ia sayangi, tidak curiga ketika melihat Yifan yang berpura-pura bersandar pada pintu. Ternyata ini alasannya. Meskipun keduanya berbisik, yifan masih bisa mendengarnya.

Joonmyeon selesai menyuapi sehun, meski hanya 2 sendok. Setidaknya ia senang sehun mau makan. Dan setelahnya sehun tetap meminum susu cokelatnya. Hanya 1 gelas setelah itu tidak lagi. Pintu terbuka, minseok dan jongin masuk. Sehun tersenyum dan menepuk samping ranjang kosongnya. Jongin yang tahu segera duduk dan tersenyum pada nyonya oh

"aku tidak tahu bagaiman sehun bisa lengket sekali denganmu. Aku pastikan kalian berkencan, bukan ?"

" ya, dan jongin ini kekasihku "

" ooh "

" ibu tidak terkejut "

" tidak "

Sehun menatap datar sang ibu yang acuh. Sedang jongin, ia tersenyum kecil dna membiarkan sehun semaunya.

X

X

X

X

" jangan makan itu bodoh, jangan hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri "

" astaga unniee, aku hanya makan ramyeon. Bukan racun "

" makanan instan tidak baik untuk janin "

" hanya 1 bungkus saja "

" tidak, matikan api dan taruh lagi ramyeonmu "

Jongin menatap kesal minseok. ia mematikan kompor dan meletakkan kembali ramyeon di lemari penyimpanan.

" aku buatkan makanan, diam di depan tv "

" cerewet sekali "

Minseok acuh, ia mencari bahan makanan yang sekiranya aman dikonsumsi jongin. mengambil telur, jamur dan ada sedikit kimchi. Membuat omelet jamur sepertinya enak.

15 menit berlalu, 2 piring berisi omelet terhidang di meja kecil ruang tamu. Minseok mengambil saus tomat dan meletakkannya di meja. Jongin menatap lapar dan segera mengambil saus tomat

" makan ini saja, lebih sehat "

" terima kasih "

Selesai berdoa, jongin mengacungkan jempol pertanda ia menyukai masakan minseok.

" unnie, Daniel oppa akan menikah "

" eoh, dengan siapa? Ku fikir dia akan bersamamu. Siapa gadis beruntung itu ?"

" sekretarisnya. Aku beberapa kali bertemu. Dia gadis yang manis dan cantik "

" namanya ?"

" umji "

 _'memotong kecil omelet dan memakannya '_

" astaga, dia pasti gadis paling beruntung. Daniel laki-laki baik dan tampan "

" eumbh, kisah mereka rumit. Seperti kita "

" ya tuhan, kufikir hanya cerita novel saja yang rumit "

" kufikir juga begitu "

Mereka berdua melanjutkan makan malam dengan tenang dan nikmat.

Minseok memilih untuk menginap di flat jongin. setelah tadi ia membujuk sehun agar jongin bisa pulang. akhirnya laki-laki yang akan menjadi ayah tersebut mengangguk memperbolehkan jongin pulang dengan catatan besok pagi sudah harus datang ke rumah sakit. Jongin belum tidur, ia masih harus menyelesaikan sketsa. Mungkin besok dia akan membawanya ke ruangan sehun sembari menemani laki-laki nya.

Ceklek

Minseok datang menbuat konsentrasi jongin buyar. Wanita cantik itu membawa segelas susu hangat. Susu ibu hamil lebih tepatnya.

" ini "

" unnie. Aku tidak punya stok susu "

" aku yang beli, ini susu khusus ibu hamil "

" astaga "

Jongin terkejut, tapi ia menerima gelas tersebut. Meminumnya sampai habis dan meletakkan di meja. ia melarang minseok untuk mengambil gelas kotornya dan menyuruh minseok untuk segera tidur

" cepat tidur, besok kau harus ke rumah sakit "

" iyaa "

Minseok pun menarik selimut dan berdoa sebentar. Mengatur posisi tidur dan mulai memejam kan mata.

Paginya, luhan menjemput kedua wanita cantik tersebut. Minseok segera ke kantor tapi mereka terlebih dahulu akan mengantar jongin ke rumah sakit. Jongin membawa buku sketsanya. Perjalanan mereka tidak hening, luhan beberapa kali melempar pertanyaan untuk jongin. ia tidak ingin suasana mobil hening

" maaf menyusahkanmu jong. Sehun memang keterlaluan sekarang "

" bukan masalah presdir "

" panggil oppa saja. kau kan kekasih adikku "

Mendengar luhan menyebutnya kekasih sehun. Jongin hanya bisa meringis merinding mendengar nama itu. Ia melirik spion atas dan mendapati minseok yang menahan tawa.

Jongin segera menaiki lift untuk cepat sampai di ruang sehun. Ketika keluar lift, jongin memutar tubuhnya ketika mendengar suara berat memanggilnya

" tuan oh "

" selamat pagi noona kim "

Jongin membungkuk sopan. Yifan membalasnya dan menatap gadis dihadapannya ini sebentar. Dari atas sampai bawah, jongin terbilang cantik.

" tidak bersama nyonya oh, tuan ?"

" istriku akan menyusul. dia masih harus membereskan rumah "

" ooh begitu "

Mereka berjalan bersama. Jongin begitu canggung di samping tuan oh. Hingga akhirnya

" noona kim, bisa kita bicara sebentar ?"

" ya ?"

X

X

X

X

Disinilah mereka berdua, yifan mengajak jongin untuk turun ke lantai dasar dan duduk di cafeteria. Memesan secangkir cokelat panas. Duduk saling berhadapan dengan perasaan gugup melanda jongin. Tuan Oh, CEO SIEMENS, duduk berhadapan dengannya. apa yang akan mereka bicarakan ?

" noona kim, maaf membuatmu tidak nyaman. Aku bukan tipe laki-laki yang suka basa basi "

"…"

" apa kau mengandung ?"

Tunggu-tunggu, ini tidak sedang hujan bukan. Mengapa ada petir di pagi hari. Cuaca juga tidak mendukung adanya petir. Jongin tidak menjawab selama beberapa menit, yang ia lakukan hanyalah diam ditempat. Tidak berani menatap wajah serius tuan oh

" noona kim "

" pr.. presdir "

"….."

Jongin gemetar setengah mati. Apa yang harus ia jawab. Bagaimana bisa yifan mengetahuinya. Apa karena percakapannya dengan minseok kemarin?

" kau hanya perlu menjawab ya atau tidak noona "

" pre.. presdir.. ak.. aku… "

Belum juga menjawab, jongin sudah meneteskan air mata. ia takut setengah mati. Bagaimana jika tuan oh menyuruhnya menggugurkan kandungannya? Mengingat perbedaan strata diantara mereka. Tapi jongin dan sehun tidak sengaja melakukannya. Ooh, baiklah jika kalian protes. Anggap saja kecelakaan oke…

" hiks "

" hey, mengapa menangis noona ?"

" hiks presdir. Hiks. Maafkan aku hiks. Kumohon maafkan aku "

Yifan tersenyum tipis, ia sudah tahu jawabanya. Wanita ini tengah mengandung.

" sudah berapa lama ?"

 _'menggeleng'_

" kau belum memeriksakan diri ?"

 _'menggeleng lagi '_

Menghela nafas, yifan menyesap cokelat panasnya dan memperhatikan jongin.

" baiklah, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke dokter kandungan "

Jongin tidak menjawab, ia mengikuti langkah kaki yifan yang berjalan di depannya. Mereka akan memeriksakan Jongin. memastikan jika yifan benar-benar akan menjadi seorang kakek.

Ternyata benar, layar monitor yang di pasang di bagian luar kamar periksa menunjukkan sebuah kehidupan disana. Meski yifan tidak tahu, tapi oleh assisten dokter ia mendapat penjelasan. Ada kehidupan di rahim Jongin. Kurang lebih 4 minggu. Sebesar jempol ukuran orang dewasa. Jongin yang ada di ruang periksa, menatap layar monitor hitam putih tersebut dan menangis diam. Bayinya tengah berkembang disana. Ia menyimak semua ucapan sang dokter dan tersenyum kecil ketika tahu ia akan menjadi ibu.

" selama tuan, anda akan menjadi seorang kakek "

Ujar asisten dokter tersebut kepada yifan yang tersenyum senang akan berita ini.

X

X

X

X

Joonmyeon datang terlambat, ia membawa pakaian bersih sehun dan beberapa makanan kecil. SEhun muntah lagi, dia bisa melihat 2 orang suster perempuan dan juga seorang cleaning service tengah sibuk di dekat ranjang si bungsu. Joonmyeon mendekati salah satu suster tersebut dan bertanya

" apa putraku muntah lagi ?"

" ya nyonya, mohon maaf. Kami masih mebersihkannya "

" tidak tidak, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. Maaf merepotkan kalian "

" tak apa nyonya "

Joonmyeon menatap sekitar ruang sehun. Mengapa ia tidak melihat yifan ?kemana suaminya itu?

" ibu "

Lirih sehun, ia mengerjapkan mata. terkulai lemah setelah mengeluarkan semua isi perut.

" sehun, apa ayahmu sudah kemari ?"

" tidak. Setelah lu ge pulang, ayah tidak kemari. "

" ya tuhan "

Joonmyeon mendekati sehun dan memeluknya. Ia pasti malu akan hal ini. Tidak ada yang membantunya seperti kemarin pagi.

Yifan berdiri di depan pintu ruang inap sehun. Ia menoleh ke belakang, melihat jongin berjalan menunduk. Tidak berani menatapnya. Salah ia sendiri, mengapa tidak mengajak jongin berbicara ?

" jongin "

" ya presdir "

" aku akan diam. sembari menunggumu mengatakan kepada kami semua. Jangan pernah mempunyai fikiran kami akan menyakitimu. Tersenyumlah "

Mau tidak mau jongin tersenyum kecil. tuan oh masuk ke dalam beriringan dengan jongin.

" yifan astaga "

" ada apa joon "

" kau kemana saja huh? "

" aku pergi membeli kopi dan bertemu dengan jongin yang juga disana. Kami berbincang sebentar setelah itu kemari "

Joonmyeon mengerutkan kening tidak suka dengan sikap yifan. Ia mendengus kesal dan memarahi yifan kembali

" kan aku sudah bilang. Cepat datang ke rumah sakit. Kau tahu bukan bagaimana sehun setiap pagi? "

" tapi dia tidak apa-apa ?"

Jongin hanya diam, dia duduk disamping sehun. Menatap sehun yang tertidur dengan nafas teratur. Entah dorongan darimana, jongin menggenggam tangan sehun dan merebahkan tubuhnya disamping sehun. Ia menangis diam. Menangisi bagaimana nanti ia akan mengatakannya ?

Joonmyeon membantu sehun pergi ke kamar mandi. Jongin hanya diam ditempat duduk sehun. Tidak membuka suaranya sejak tadi. Ia hanya diam. menonton layar TV dengan pandangan kosong. Menghela nafas, jongin mengambil buku sketsa, pensil dan juga penghapus. Ia turun dari ranjang dan duduk di kursi tunggu. Ranjang sehun yang tinggi, akan ia buat sebagai alas menggambar. ia duduk dikursi lalu mulai menggambar. setidaknya ia masih ada hiburan disini.

" kau sedang apa ?"

Tanya sehun yang melihat jongin begitu serius menggambar

" melanjutkan pekerjaan "

Jawab jongin singkat dengan nada suara pelan. Joonmyeon membantu sehun untuk duduk di ranjang. Menarik selimut untuk menutupi bagian bawah sehun.

Waktu sudah sore, jongin menolak makanan yang luhan bawa. Tidak berselera makan. Ia lebih banyak diam membuat sehun bertanya-tanya. Pasangan Lumin pulang kerja lebih cepat. Apalagi tadi minseok mendapat pesan kalau ada yang ingin ia sampaikan. Sebelum semuanya terlambat. Minseok mendadak ikut gugup. Apalagi jongin bilang tuan oh sudah mengetahuinya.

" bagaimana bisa ?"

" pembicaraan kemarin, tuan oh mendengarnya unnie hiks "

" astaga "

Jongin menangis di pundak minseok. Keduanya pergi keluar dengan dalih membeli kopi. Nyatanya, minseok membawa jongin ke taman belakang rumah sakit.

" bagaimana hiks ini "

" aku bingung jongin. berhenti menangis "

" unniiiee hiks hiks "

Minseok menggigit bibir bawahnya. Menatap jongin yang tidak berhenti menangis. ia juga takut. Takut dengan reaksi keluarga Oh. Terlebih mereka bukan pasangan suami istri. Apalagi tuan dan nyonya Oh baru tahu kemarin kalau mereka menjadi pasangan kekasih

" unnie bagaimana ini "

Minseok jadi ikut menangis. tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan nanti. Ya Tuhan, serasa mau mati saja. minseok mendekati jongin yang menangis di bangku. Memegang kedua pundak sang adik dan menghapus air matanya.

" ayo "

X

X

X

X

" sehun, tekanan darahmu tinggi. Sudah berapa kali kau mengeluarkan isi perutmu ?"

" aku tidak ingat "

" mulai besok pagi, tidak ada susu cokelat. Kau harus makan makanan padat "

" dokter ahn "

Pekik sehun tidak terima. Ia mengerutkan kening tidak suka. Dokter ahn menatap Joonmyeon yang khawatir.

" aku harus bertindak tegas. Sebelum intoleransi sehun terhadap susu muncul. Ada beberapa factor, dan aku harus mencegahnya. Maafkan aku nyonya oh, membuat tidak nyaman sehun "

" lakukan yang terbaik dokter "

" salah satunya, aku harus menghentikan sehun mengonsumsi susu "

Ceklek

Semua orang dewasa memandang 2 wanita yang baru saja masuk. Luhan menghampiri keduanya begitu melihat wajah minseok yang memerah menahan tangis, sementara jongin. matanya memerah dan pipinya basah.

" minseok, jongin. ada apa ?"

Minseok hanya melirik luhan. Ia menggandeng tangan jongin untuk melangkah lebih dekat ke ruangan dan ia menggenggam erat tangan jongin.

" maaf, ada yang harus aku dan jongin sampaikan "

Minseok menelan ludahnya, jantungnya berdegup kencang. Apalagi ada dokter ahn. Semuanya menatap cemas dan penuh tanya. Keduanya menahan nafas. Terlebih minseok yang akan mewakili jongin

" jongin mengandung "

"….."

"…"

"…"

"…."

"….."

" APA/APA/APA/APA ?! "

Teriak semua orang dewasa kecuali Yifan. Ia tersenyum menatap kedua wanita disana. Bahkan dokter ahn ikut terkejut.

" ha… hamil ?"

"….."

" minseok aah "

" nyonya oh, maaf. Tapi jongin mengandung bayi sehun "

" ya ?"

Lirih joonmyeon. Ia berjalan mendekati kedua wanita tersebut dengan wajah yang tidak bisa tergambarkan.

" jo… jongin.. A.. apa itu benar ? "

" hiks "

 _'mengangguk'_

" cucu? Aku akan segera menjadi nenek? "

X

X

X

X

X

tebeceh

" _sudah lama kita tidak seperti ini "_

" _nyonya kim, izinkan aku menikahi putrimu "_

" _kita tidak bisa menikah tanpa restu ibu, sehun "_

" _kau bukan putriku "_

 _" kau dengar, dia menangis karena kau tidak memberinya cokelat "_

" _aku mencintaimu "_

X

X

X

X

Hy gaaaeeess,,, spoiler aja yaa.. next chapt nunaa ambil 80% dari cerita real.. okay, no baper... karena yaa,, menurut nunaa feel nya dapet.. nunaa aj smpai mewek... tpi gtw kalau kalian.. wkwkwk... saranghae biji kopi pilihan muah muah


	18. Chapter 18

" hoeeekk hoeeek hooeekk "

Slaash

Sehun memejamkan mata dan terduduk di lantai. 2 hari yang lalu ia baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit karena paksaan. Morning sick, itu yang ia ketahui. Bawaan bayi, menurut perkataan orang tua. Ia pun bangkit dan berjalan ke wastafel. Berkumur dan mencuci muka. Menatap pantulan wajahnya di depan cermin dan menghela nafas. Ternyata ini yang membuatnya harus ke kamar mandi pagi-pagi sekali. Ada kehidupan yang Tuhan berikan untuknya. Sedikit tersenyum, Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dan mendekati ranjang. Ada beberapa obat-obatan yang diberikan oleh Dokter Ahn.

Knock knock

Ceklek

Sehun menatap wanita cantik paruh baya tersenyum kecil ke arahnya

" kau baik-baik saja ?"

 _'mengangguk'_

" mau ibu buatkan teh hangat ?"

" terima kasih "

Jawab sehun singkat. Ia merebahkan diri dan menarik selimut. Masih pukul 5 pagi. Sehun tidur dengan posisi membelakangi Joonmyeon. Sang ibu pun berjalan mendekat dan duduk disamping si bungsu

" tidurlahh, akan ibu bangunkan ketika sarapan siap "

"..."

" ibu menyayangimu "

CUP

Tak lupa, joonmyeon memberikan kecupan sayang di kepala sang putra. Sehun masih dalam kondisi tidak baik, tapi karena ia memaksa. Dokter ahn memperbolehkannya rawat jalan.

Saat sarapan tiba, sehun menjadi anggota keluarga paling terakhir tiba di meja makan. Ia sudah mulai bisa memakan makanan padat. Roti isi telur menjadi menu sarapan keluarga Oh sebelum beraktivitas. Yifan memimpin doa dan mereka makan dengan hening. Joonmyeon melirik Yifan yang memandang sehun dengan pandangan tajam. Yifan tidak mempermasalahkan perihal kehamilan jongin, hanya saja ia kecewa. tindakan sehun masih terbilang tabu di korea. Apalagi keluarga Oh menjunjung tinggi harga diri dan adat. Mau memukul sehun sampai mati pun, tidak akan membalik keadaan. Jadi yifan membiarkan sehun bertanggung jawab karena ia sudah dewasa.

" luhan, kau ke kantor? Apa kau sibuk hari ini ?"

" tidak, aku hanya mengecek beberapa dokumen dan setelah itu aku akan pulang "

" secepat itu ?"

" ya "

Jawab luhan singkat. Tidak ada obrolan mengenai minseok karena wanita tersebut meminta waktu sendiri dari keluarga Oh.

" dan kau "

Tanya yifan dengan melirik sehun tajam

" aku akan pergi ke kantor "

" dengan kondisimu seperti ini ?"

" ada yang harus aku lakukan "

" apa ?"

" mencari dimana rumah jongin "

Ketiganya terdiam, sehun serius menghabiskan seporsi roti isi meski perut nya sudah berontak untuk mengeluarkannya.

" kau harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanmu "

X

X

X

X

X

Di dalam rumah sederhana berukuran 10x10 meter, hyori tinggal bersama sang putri. Namun beberapa tahun belakangan, ia harus tinggal di rumah yang cukup besar ini sendirian. Putri satu-satunya yang sangat ia sayangi harus pergi untuk mencari kehidupan di ibu negara. Dan dengan tiba-tiba, jongin datang ke rumah 2 hari yang lalu. Sejujurnya hyori lebih senang jika jongin tinggal di desa dengan dirinya. tidak perlu berjauhan karena meski hyori akui ia sedikit norak, sebenarnya ia sangat menyayangi jongin. seperti sekarang, udara benar-benar dingin, dan hyori dengan santainya pergi ke kebun untuk mengambil beberapa wortel. Musim dingin memang menjadi hari libur bagi para petani meski tidak seluruhnya. Beberapa diantaranya memilih untuk menjadi pedagang.

Jongin terbangun ketika ia menghirup aroma yang sangat ia kenal. Tersenyum kecil meski nyawa belum terkumpul, ia segera keluar kamar dan benar saja sang ibu masih berkutat di dapur bersama sendok sayur kesayangan

" selamat pagi "

" kau bangun "

" tentu, bagaimana tidak bangun kalau bau masakan ibu tercium sampai kamar ?"

Hyori terkekeh kecil, sup ayamnya akan matang. Ia menyuruh jongin untuk mencuci muka dan bersiap sarapan.

Hyori tersenyum melihat jongin yang begitu lahap memakan masakannya. Ia tak keberatan jika jongin memintanya untuk membuat lagi. Ia lantas mengambil sumpit dan memberikan potongan kecil kimchi ke dalam mangkuk sang putri.

" kau benar-benar lapar ?"

" eumb, ini enak "

" habiskan, nanti akan ibu buatkan lagi "

Dan jongin tersenyum kecil ketika mendengar hal tersebut.

" kau akan lama disini bukan ?"

" ya. Aku akan cari pekerjaan baru. Kontrakku dengan percetakan akan habis. Tidak tahu, mereka akan memperpanjang atau tidak "

" kau bisa kembali pulang jong "

Jongin menghentikan kunyahan. Ia terdiam sebentar dan kembali memasukkan potongan kimchi

" akan aku pikirkan bu "

" kenapa kau suka sekali tinggal di kota ?"

" bukan begitu bu, hanya saja... "

" ya ya ya, terserah kau saja "

Jongin tersenyum kembali.

Makan pagi selesai, jongin bertugas mencuci piring sedang hyori membersihkan diri. Jongin selesai dengan pekerjaannya. Ia keluar dari rumah dan duduk di teras. Lantai kayu di depan pintu begitu dingin meski ia sudah membawa karpet tebal sebagai alas duduk. Tidak ada aktivitas yang bisa ia lihat. Biasanya banyak tetangga yang berlalu lalang dari kebun ke gudang membawa gerobak, kalau sekarang mereka mungkin lebih memilih untuk hibernasi di dalam rumah. Jongin merapatkan mantel dan bermain dengan uap udara. Persis seperti anak kecil.

" apa yang kau lakukan "

" eoh "

Hyori datang dan duduk disamping jongin.

" tidak ada, aku hanya ingin duduk disini. sepi sekali "

" tentu saja, kalau musim dingin semuanya lebih memilih berdiam diri di rumah. Pergi ke kebun juga pada hari-hari tertentu "

Jongin menggeser tubuhnya dan memeluk lengan sang ibu dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu.

" dingin ?"

'mengangguk'

" kau ingin kedalam? "

' menggeleng '

Hyori mengusap lengan sang putri dan menarik tubuh jongin untuk lebih dekat dengannya

" sudah lama kita tidak seperti ini "

" ya, dan aku merindukannya bu. Aku selalu berada di tengah ayah dan ibu "

" kau rindu dengan ayahmu ?"

" ya, aku merindukan ayah "

Jongin mendengar helaan nafas sang ibu. Setelah tuan kim tiada, mereka memang jarang berbicara mengenai nya. Karena sang ibu sangat mencintai suaminya dan ia akan mendadak sedih

" ibu maaf "

" eoh, kenapa ?"

" aku membuat ibu sedih "

'tertawa kecil'

" tak apa, ibu sudah mengikhlaskan ayahmu "

" maafkan aku "

Dan setelah itu jongin memeluk sang ibu lebih erat. Mereka berdua menikmati waktu luang ibu dan anak selama beberapa saat sebelum kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

X

X

X

X

X

Sehun masuk ke dalam ruangan yang sudah ia hafal, beberapa karyawan lain menyapa presdir termuda Oh dan membungkuk hormat. sehun membalas sapaan mereka dan berdiri tepat di hadapan wanita berpipi bulat yang sebenarnya sudah mengetahui kedatangannya.

" nunaa "

Minseok mendongak setelah beberapa detik tidak merepon panggilan sehun

" bisa kita bicara ?"

" presdir oh ma... "

" cafetaria 20 menit "

Setelahnya sehun keluar dari ruangan membuat beberapa karyawan bertanya-tanya mengenai kedatangan sehun.

Sehun menunggu minseok di cafetaria, ia sudah meminta 2 buah kopi dan benar saja, minseok masuk ke dalam cafetaria dan segera duduk dihadapan sehun. memberikan salah satu gelas berisis kopi dan ia mulai berbicara.

" jika kau bertanya dimana jongin, maaf aku tidak tahu presdir "

" nunaa, bisakah kau membantuku kali ini ?"

" kau tidak berbohong, jongin pergi dan aku tidak tahu "

" setidaknya kau tahu dimana dia akan pergi. Bukankah kalian dekat ?"

" kita memang dekat, tapi ada suatu hal yang tidak bisa kita ungkapkan meski dengan orang terdekat "

Sehun melempar tubuhnya ke belakang, frustasi akan ucapan minseok yang sama sekali tidak membantu.

" sebagai wanita, jika kau mempunyai masalah kau akan pergi kemana ?"

" ada banyak tempat yang akan aku kunjungi "

" nunaa "

Minseok tersenyum tipis, ia mengambil gelas kopinya dan meminum isinya sedikit

" sebuah tempat dimana aku bisa berbicara sepuasnya. Dan tempat tersebut adalah tempat terdekat bagi wanita seperti jongin "

Sehun mengerutkan kening. Mencoba mencerna ucapan minseok. hingga akhirnya ia mengerti dan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman

" terima kasih "

Sehun pun bangkit dari kursi dan segera berlari keluar cafetaria. Minseok menghela nafas dan tersenyum. jika sehun pintar, maka ia akan paham dengan ucapannya.

Sehun keluar dari kantor dengan membawa sebuah kertas kecil. berlari secepatnya ke parkiran, dan membuka pintu mobil lalu masuk ke dalam. Menyalakan mesin dan pergi melesat dengan hati berdegup kencang. Minseok berjalan mendekati jendela cafetaria, melihat mobil hitam sehun pergi keluar dari gedung.

" kau pasti bisa "

Lirih minseok

Sehun merelakan diri untuk menyetir lebih dari 6 jam dengan kecepatan sedang, dia harus berhati-hati karena jalanan licin. Meski ia terburu-buru tapi sehun harus berhati-hati. Ia pun tiba di daerah yang ia tuju. Melirik sebentar ke GPS dan mengikuti kemana arahan dari mesin tersebut. Menurut informasi, jongin tinggal di daerah Dalseong – Daegu. Dan itu artinya ada di sisi selatan daerah Daegu. Begitu masuk di area Dalseong, jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 3 sore. Ia pun berhenti sebentar di sebuah minimarket untuk membeli air dan roti. Perutnya sangat lapar meski ia harus segera tiba disana. Mengambil susu cokelat dan juga roti isi. Sehun tidak bisa jauh dari susu cokelat.

" 2100 won tuan "

Sehun mengangguk dan mengambil beberapa lembar won dan memberikannya pada laki-laki penjaga kasir.

" aah maaf, aku ingin bertanya "

" ya "

" ini daerah dalseong bukan ?"

" benar tuan, ada yang bisa saya bantu ?"

Sehun mengangguk kecil dan mengambil kertas kecilnya. Ia menyodorkan kertas berisi alamat tersebut

" aah, alamat ini ada disekitar sini. Tuan hanya harus lurus sampai di perempatan, lalu belok ke kiri. kira-kira 1km dari pertigaan, tuan belok kanan. Setelah itu tuan bisa bertanya pada warga sekitar "

" ternyata sudah dekat "

" ya benar. Kalau boleh tahu, tuan darimana ?"

" aku dari seoul "

" waahh selamat datang di dalseong tuan "

Sehun tersenyum melihat laki-laki muda yang nampak masih anak SMA. Ia pun berterima kasih dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Sehun sudah masuk ke daerah yang dituju. Ia hanya harus mencari rumah nomor 84. Dengan perlahan ia mengendarai mobil sambil menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. ada banyak sekali perempatan dan juga jalan disini cukup lebar. Di depan sana ia bisa melihat ada bus kota yang masuk dan berhenti di halte desa. Sehun pun meminggirka kendaraanya dan bertanya pada salah satu warga sekitar

" permisi nyonya "

Wanita tua tersebut memutar tubuhnya menghadap sehun

" ya, ada yang bisa aku bantu anak muda "

" nyonya, aku mencari rumah nomor 84. Ini alamat lengkapnya "

Wanita tersebut melihat tulisan tangan tersebut dengan mata memicing

" ooh jl. Dongsoon 4 nomor 84, aah kau tinggal lurus lalu belok ke kanan. Ada papan jalan disana. Kau bisa memarkir kendaraanmu di lapangan parkir, jalan masuk hanya bisa dilalui oleh traktor dan sepeda. Kau masuk saja. ini rumah keluarga kim "

" iya benar nyonya rumah keluarga kim "

" aigoo, apa kau teman jongin? kau nampak bukan dari sini "

Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk

" ya nyonya, saya dari seoul. Dna jongin adalah teman saya "

" aah begitu rupanya. Ya temuilah jongin, aku melihatnya beberapa hari ini datang dari seoul. Sepertinya dia ada dirumah "

" terima kasih nyonya. Selamat sore "

Ucap sehun dengan sopan, ia kembali masuk ke dalam rumah dan melajukan kendarannya dengan pelan.

Sehun berjalan kecil sambil menolehkan kepala ke kanan kiri mencarirumah bernomor 84. Begitu ketemu ia berhenti sebentar dan melihat sekeliling. Ia hanya memastikan jika ini benar. Rumah dengan desain kuno dan cukup lebar. Halaman yang luas . jalan masuk ke dalam rumah juga belum beraspal, masih beralas tanah asli dari Dalseong. Sehun memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke dalam rumah yang tertutup tapi sebelumnya...

" kenapa harus aku, kau kan bisa "

Sehun memutar tubuhnya, mendapati jongin berjalan bersama seorang laki-laki tinggi. Ia tersenyum melihat jonginnya.

" enak saja, kau kan laki-laki cepat bawa "

" kau memang tidak beru... jongin lihat "

" apa, jangan banyak alasan "

" kau kedatangan tamu "

" huh ?"

Langkah wanita tersebut berhenti. Ia menatap ke depan dan membolakan mata, bahkan ia tidak sadar telah menjatuhkan keranjang lobak yang baru ia panen bersama dongyun.

" jongin "

Sapa sehun dengan senyumnya. Dongyun hanya melirik jongin dan melihat ekspressi terkejut sang tetangga

" kau mengenalnya "

Perhatian jongin teralih pada dongyun.

" aah baiklah, kalau begitu aku bawa saja. nanti biar aku antar ke bibi jung. Bye jong "

Ujar dongyun sambil memungut lobak dan segera pergi darisana.

Jongin tidak percaya, heol. Seoul-dalseong, itu jauh sekali. Membutuhkan waktu setidaknya 5 jam berkendara. Dan sehun ada dihadapannya kurang lebih 5 meter. Bagaimana bisa laki-laki itu ada disini? apa dia berteleportasi? Sehun berjalan mendekati jongin dan langsung memeluk tubuh tinggi jongin. ia tersenyum senang ketika ia berhasil menemukan rumah sang kekasih.

" akhirnya aku menemukanmu "

Jongin hanya bisa diam tidak membalas pelukan sehun.

Jongin membawa sehun untuk masuk ke dalam rumah, membuatkan teh panas yang ia yakin akan segera menjadi dingin. Sehun sudah duduk di ruang tamu menunggu kedatangan jongin. sang wanita pun datang dengan secangkir teh. Mereka lantas duduk berhadapan dengan suasana hening

" ternyata kau pulang ke rumah "

" ya "

" dimana ibumu ?"

" pergi ke kebun "

" aah jadi kalian dari kebun. Lalu laki-laki tadi, siapa ?"

" dia tetanggaku, dongyun "

Jawab jongin dengan sekenanya. Ia masih bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa sehun ada di sini?

" apa yang kau pikirkan ?"

" huh ?"

" kau pasti bingung bagaimana bisa aku disini ?"

"..."

" menurutku itu tidak penting. Ada hal lain yang harus kita bicarakan "

Jongin meremat ujung bajunya, jangan bilang sehun akan?

" kau mengandung bayiku ?"

Membulatkan mata, mengapa sehun secara gamblang bisa menyimpulkannya? Heol nini, kau kan memang hanya tidur dengan sehun?

" yang nunaa katakan tempo lalu, apa benar? Aku ingin mendengarnya langsung darimu "

"..."

Tidak mendapat jawaban, sehun bangkit dan duduk di samping jongin. memutar tubuh wanitanya agar mereka bisa saling menatap. Jongin hanya menunduk ia tidak berani menatap wajah sehun.

" olive, bisakah kau jujur padaku ?"

"..."

" kita melakukannya, dan jika kau mengandung itu adalah benihku. Jadi... bisakah kau menjawabnya ? "

"..."

"..."

" sehun, kau tidak seharusnya ada disini "

Akhirnya jongin mendongakkan wajah menatap mata cokelat sang lelaki

" kenapa ? aku ingin menemuimu yang kabur setelah pengakuan nunaa di ruamh sakit tempo lalu "

" kau harus pergi "

" kenapa ? "

" pergilah, biarkan aku disini sendiri "

" kenapa kau menyuruhku pergi sementara aku datang dari seoul hanya ingin menemuimu dan meminta jawaban darimu. Aku datang karenamu olive "

"..."

" aku bersungguh-sungguh. jadi jangan menyuruhku pergi. Sebagai laki-lakiaku harus berbicara dengan ibumu "

" JANGAN "

" Jongin, apa a... ooh "

Tepat setelah jongin berteriak, sang ibu datang dengan keranjang sayurnya. Hyori sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan laki-laki tampan di rumahnya. Sehun dengan sopan segera berdiri dan membungkuk hormat

" selamat sore nyonya, kenalkan saya oh sehun "

" oh sehun? kau teman jongin ?"

" ya nyonya. Kita berdua pernah bertemu, apa nyonya ingat ?"

" huuh? Tunggu tunggu "

"..."

" aah kau si tampan yang mengantar kita ke flat jongin? dengan mobil mahalmu itu ?"

" ya nyonya kim, itu saya "

" aigoooo. Tidak perlu formal seperti ini. anggap saja kau adalah teman lama jongin. baiklah baiklah, kau harus ke dapur kalian mengobrol saja dulu "

Ucap hyori acuh, ia segera masuk ke dalam. Sehun pun kembali fokus menatap jongin yang menunjukkan wajah takutnya. Setelah ia memastikan nyonya kim sudah ada di dalam, ia segera mendekati jongin dan mengecup bibir bervolume jongin. ia benar-benar merindukan olive nya.

" olive, ayo menikah. Aku ingin menikahimu segera "

Jongin kembali tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Ya tuhan, jongin ulang tahun masih bulan depan dan ia sudah mendapat kejutan heboh di awal desember. Ya Tuhaaan, rasanya ia mau mati saja.

" ayo menikah. Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas kehamilanmu. Aku kemari ingin melamarmu. Secepatnya aku akan membawa ayah dan ibu kemari. aku ingin melihatmu memakai pakaian pengantin dan kita berdua berdiri di altar "

PRANG

Keduanya menoleh ke belakang, hyori berdiri di hadapan kedua orang dewasa dengan wajah terkejut. Ia sampai menjatuhkan kue yang ia bawa di atas baki.

" hamil? Menikah ?"

" iii... ibuuu "

" k.. kau... hamil ?"

" ibuuu "

" jangan sentuh aku "

Hyori menghindar ketika jongin akan merengkuhnya, ia masih terkejut dengan ucapan sehun. apa yang ia bilang? Jongin hamil? Ja.. jadi maksud kedatangan laki-laki ini

"nyonya kim, izinkan aku menikahi putrimu "

" APA ? ka... kau "

PLAK

" ibu/nyonya "

Sehun segera menjadi tameng untuk jongin, berjaga-jaga jika nyonya kim menampar jongin lagi.

" nyonya dengarkan penjelasanku dulu "

" penjelasan apa lagi? KAU MENGHAMILI JONGINKU "

" ibu,,, ibu hiks hiks ibuu... "

" pergi, pergi ... pergi... jangan sentuh aku "

" ibuu,,, hiks "

Jongin bersimpuh di kaki hyori, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Ia memang berniat untuk mengatakan hal ini tapi nanti jika ia siap, tapi sehun menggagalkan semua rencananya. Sang ibu tahu lebih cepat dari perkiraan

" ibu,,, dengarkan aku dulu "

" pergi... pergi... jangan sentuh aku. PERGI "

X

X

X

X

Seminggu kemudian...

Sehun menatap sedih jongin yang selama ia tinggal disini tidak keluar dari kamar, jongin memang baik-baik saja tapi tidak dengan hatinya. Ia hanya diam di kamar dan tidak melakukan apa-apa. yang ia lakukan hanya menangis. Sehun membawanya ke apartemen, membuat yifan dan luhan mengalah untuk pergi dari sana dan menempati hotel untuk sementara waktu. Dan juga, ada minseok disini. luhan yang menyuruhnya agar jongin ada teman untuk berbicara. Sejak dia diusir dari rumah, jongin tidak berhenti menangis dan menolak makan. Ia tidak menghabiskan makanannya, bahkan terkesan utuh. Joonmyeon yang mengetahui kondisi jongin menjadi prihatin, ia memang ada didekat jongin memberinya kekuatan tapi yang ada gadis ini semakin menangis.

Ceklek

Minseok masuk ke dalam kamar dengan membawa baki makanan. Jongin sudah bangun dan duduk di sofa single menghadap ke jendela kaca. Ia meletakkan baki tersebut diatas meja dan mendekati jongin. matanya sembab, terlalu banyak menangis. Minseok duduk di bawah dengan bertumpu kedua lututnya. Menggenggam kedua tangan jongin.

" bear, aku membuatkanmu sup ayam kesukaanmu. Mau aku suapi ?"

 _'menggeleng'_

" kau tidak lapar ?"

" tidak unnie "

Minseok menggigit bibir bawah. Kenapa harus sesulit ini?

" jongin, ada kehidupan lain yang harus kau jaga. Bagaimana ia bisa tumbuh jika kau tidak memberinya nutrisi? "

" unnie, aku tidak lapar "

" bukan kau, tapi dia "

Jongin menatap minseok sendu.

" unnie hiks "

Minseok segera bangkit dan memeluk kepala jongin. Mengecup pucuk kepala sang adik berkali-kali. Membiarkan piyamanya basah seperti sebelumnya.

" bear, semua akan baik-baik saja. untuk sekarang kau harus menjaga kandunganmu. Aku akan menemui ibu "

" aku ikut denganmu "

" tidak, kau harus disini. aku akan ke daegu. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya pada ibu "

" tapi unnie "

" tidak jong. Aku harus bertanggung jawab sebagai seorang kakak. Kau adikku bukan? Aku akan melakukan tugasku "

" hiks "

" berhenti menangis. Ayo makan, bayimu pasti lapar sekali "

Setidaknya jongin tersenyum kecil melihat perlakuan minseok padanya.

Sehun tidak berniat mengintip, tapi pintu kamar tidak tertutup sepenuhnya. Ia menatap sedih jongin yang diam tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali. Hanya minseok yang berbicara sebagai perantara. Melihat minseok begitu sabar menyuapi jongin, membuatnya lega. Setidaknya ada asupan untuk bayi mereka. Ia pun menutup pintu kamar dengan pelan dan berjalan menuju ruang tamu. Joonmyeon duduk di sofa dengan bermain ponsel. Duduk disamping sang ibu dan bersandar pada pundak sempitnya

" ada apa ?"

" ibuu…. "

 _'melirik_ _sehun_ _melalui_ _ekor_ _mata'_

" bu, aku ingin menikah "

" ibu tahu "

Sehun bangkit dan memposisikan diri menghadap joonmyeon

" kau memang harus menikahi jongin. Ibu tidak mau melihat perut jongin membesar sebelum ia menjadi istrimu "

" tapi nyonya kim "

" ibu tahu. Ayah dan ibu akan mengaturnya. Yang harus kau pikirkan adalah jongin. ok "

" hanya itu ?"

" ibu tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Kau sudah dewasa dan kau pasti tahu langkah selanjutnya seperti pasti bisa menghadapi situasi yang sulit seperti ini "

"….."

" pergi temui jongin, temani dia. Setidaknya sapa bayi kalian "

Joonmyeon bangkit dari sofa dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Sehun? Ia masih diam ditempat belum beranjak darisana. Memikirkan apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya, mengajak jongin menikah memang harus ia lakukan. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Jongin masih syok atas kejadian 3 hari yang lalu. Ia bahkan merayu jongin setengah mati untuk tinggal di apartemen. Siapa yang akan menjamin jongin jika ia ada di flat sendirian? Minseok? Tidak tidak, sehun berfikir setidaknya ada sang ibu yang akan mendampingi jongin.

" sehun "

Sehun menoleh mendengar suara lembut yang sangat ia kenal

" ibu kemana ?"

" masuk ke kamar "

 _'mengangguk_ _mengerti_ _dan_ _berjalan_ _ke_ _dapur "_

" nunaa, bagaimana? Apa dia menghabiskannya ?"

" setidaknya beberapa suap. Kau bisa menemani jongin ke kamar. Aku buatkan susu dulu "

" tidak tidak, biar aku saja. Nunaa beristirahatlah "

Minseokmenghentikan acara membukakotaksusuketikasehundatangkedapurdanmenggantikanpekerjaannya

" baiklah, panggilakujikakaubutuhsesuatu "

" terimakasih "

Minseok mengelap kedua tangannya yang basah dan melepas apron. Ia berjalan keluar dari dapur dan masuk ke dalam kamar yang ditempati luhan. Sehun melanjutkan pekerjaan minseok. Membuka kotak susu, memasukkan 3 sendok susu bubuk dan memberinya air hangat.

Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar, jongin sedang menidurkan tubuhnya dengan posisi menyamping. Lampu utama sudah mati, tapi tidak dengan lampu tidur. Mendekati jongin dan meletakkan gelas tinggi tersebut di meja.

" olive, bangunlah "

Jongin segera membuka mata ketika mendengar suara sehun. Ia menghela nafas pendek dan bangkit dari duduk.

" aku membuatkan mu susu, minumlah "

" terima kasih "

Sehun duduk disamping jongin. Jongin mengambil gelas susu tersebut dan meminumnya. Tidak sampai habis.

" kenapa tidak dihabiskan ?"

" tidak, aku sudah kenyang "

" habiskan olive. Perlahan saja "

 _'menggeleng_ _menunduk '_

Menghela nafas, sehun akhirnya mengalah. Ia turun dari ranjang dan berlutut. Menggenggam tangan jongin membuat wanitanya membulatkan mata

" aku memang tidak tahu bagaimana suasana hatimu sekarang. Tapi bisakah kau berbagi denganku? Biarkan aku merasakannya juga "

"….."

" jangan menangis, aku tidak suka kau menangis. Ada apa ?"

Ujar sehun sambil mengusap lelehan air mata di pipi kanan jongin

" ibu "

" ….. "

" kita tidak bisa menikah tanpa restu ibu, sehun "

" aku tahu, aku tidak bias memaksamu olive. Inginku segera meminang, tapi tidak. Ibu tidak setuju dengan ini. Pernikahan harus dilandasi restu "

" hiks sehun "

Sehun yang tanggap segera bangkit bertumpu lutut dan memeluk jongin. Mengusap punggung sang pujaan dengan lembut. Hatinya miris melihat jongin yang terus menerus menangis, mengabaikan kehidupan lain di rahimnya. Mengecup pucuk kepala jongin dengan terus mengusap punggungnya.

X

X

X

X

X

Pagi-pagi sekali, minseok pergi ke stasiun untuk pergi ke Daegu, lebih tepatnya Daelsong. Ia bangun lebih pagi, ketimbang joonmyeon. Biasanya setiap pagi joonmyeon akan bangun lebih dahulu dan disusul minseok. Minseok bersiap untuk memakai sepatu tapi sebuah suara menghentikan gerakannya

" minseok, kau mau kemana ?"

" aaahh, ibu. Aku harus pergi "

" kau tidak pergi ke kantorkan ?"

 _'menggeleng'_

" lalu?"

Minseok menggigit bibir bawah, ia tidak berani menatap joonmyeon

" aku harus pergi ke daegu "

" rumah nyonya kim ?"

 _'mengangguk'_

" ibu akan suruh lu… "

" tidak "

" huh ?"

" ibu, aku harus pergi kesana sendiri. Tidak mungkin bersama luhan "

" tidak, kau tidak boleh pergi sendiri "

" ibuku mohon "

" tidak "

Minseok memasang wajah memohon tapi dengan tegas joonmyeon melarang, ia lalu mengambil ponsel di kamar dan menghubungi luhan. Belum sampai luhan mengangkat telefon, minseok lebih dulu memeluknya dan berteriak sambil berlari keluar

" ibu aku mencintaimu "

" yayaya, OH MINSEOK "

Terlambat, wanita berpipi bulat tersebut sudah pergi keluar apartemen.

Disinilah minseok, ia menunggu kereta bawah tanah. Tiket sudah ia pegang, tinggal menunggu 15 menit lagi dan ia akan naik. Minseok melihat ke sekeliling, hanya ada beberapa penumpang. Tentu saja, siapa mau pergi ke kereta bawah tanah pukul 4.30 pagi? Ada pun mungkin Cuma segelintir orang. Hari ini misinya harus meluluhkan hati sang ibu. Bagaimana pun caranya. Kereta yang ia tunggu akhirnya datang, pintu terbuka membuat beberapa orang keluar dari kereta. Minseok pun mengantri dan ketika ia mau masuk. Lengan kanannya ditarik oleh seseorang membuatnya menabrak dada tegap.

" KAU PERGI SEPAGI INI TANPA MEMBERITAHUKU "

" l… lu "

Minseok mendongak melihat luhan yang menatapnya marah. Luhan Nampak acak-acakan dengan rambut berantakan

" l… lu… sakiiittt "

Luhan menghiraukan ucapan minseok. Ia menarik atau lebih tepatnya menyeret minseok untuk menjauhi kereta dan mereka menaiki tangga keluar dari stasiun.

Luhan masuk ke dalam mobil setelah mendorong minseok masuk ke kursi samping pengemudi. Menyalakan mesin dan menjalankan mobilnya. Tidak ada obrolan mereka berdua sampai keluar dari kota Seoul. Minseok takut dengan Luhan yang sepertiini. Ini kali pertama juga Luhan seperti ini. Ia melirik takut pada luhan. Kau tidur dengan jaket yang tidak di resleting, bahkan luhan masih memakai celana training dan sandal rumah. Rambut acak-acakan dan minseok yakin luhan belum mencuci muka. Mata almondnya menghadap kedepan. Jalanan bebas hambatan yang sejauh mata memandang hanya beberapa kendaraan yang melintas. Minseok diam, luhan diam. Sampai akhirnya luhan membelokkan mobilnya ke rest area. Mencari tempat parkir yang strategis dan menarik rem mobil sebelum mematikan mesin. Luhan melepas seatbelt dan berencana keluar sebelum sebuah tangan mungil menggenggamnya.

" lu "

Panggil minseok dengan nada lirih. Luhan diam, lebih memilih menatap ke depan daripada melihat minseok

" lu, maaf "

"..."

" aku tidak memberitahumu karena aku harus pergi sendiri "

"..."

" aku harus meluruskan permasalahan ibu dan jongin. maaf "

Ucapan terakhir dari minseok membuat luhan menoleh. Nada bersalah dari sang kekasih yang membuatnya luluh

" permasalahan keluarga, jadi kufikir aku harus ke daegu sendirian "

" ini masalah adik kita, dan aku sebagai kakak berhak membantunya. Bukankah seharusnya begitu ?"

Minseok menutup matanya, nada bicara luhan meninggi. Dia masih emosi

" ta... "

" jika kau mewakili jongin, maka aku mewakili sehun dan kedua orang tuaku"

" lu "

GREP

" maaf "

Minseok memeluk leher luhan. cara efektif jika ia meminta maaf pada luhan. maka luhan akan luluh. Itu yang mereka rasakan jika bertengkar. Luhan suka sekali jika minseok memeluknya lebihdahulu

" jangan marah, aku yang salah. Maafkan aku "

Menghele nafas, luhan akhirnya membalas pelukan minseok. ia tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk

" aku juga minta maaf karena membentakmu. Aku hanya khawatir. Ibu memberitahuku ketika kau pergi, dan aku langsung pergi menyusulmu "

" aku mencintaimu "

CUP

Sebagai permintaan maaf, minseok mengecup bibir luhan. membuat keduanya tersenyum, dan yaa selanjutnya luhan yang memakan bibir tipis minseok.

X

X

X

X

Mereka tiba siang hari, setelah pergi ke rest area dan toko baju. Minseok tiba di daerah rumah Jongin. memarkir mobilnya di lapangan parkir dan mereka berdua berjalan. Minseok menarik nafas dalamnya, ia takut bertemu dengan nyonya kim. Ia pikir, jika tidak sekarang kapan lagi ? mereka sampai di depan rumah. Tampak sepi dan seperti tidak ada orang. Apa nyonya kim pergi ke kebun?

" minseok "

Kedua orang dewasa tersebut menoleh ke belakang, ternyata benar. Nyonya kim datang membawa keranjang sayurnya

" ibu "

Minseok terkejut mendapati raut wajah nyonya kim yang sangat tidak bersahabat. Seolah tahu maksud dari kedatangannya kemari

" ibu tahu apa yang membuatmu kemari. dan kuperingatkan, jangan pernah datang kemari karena jongin "

" ibu, tapi jongin... "

" berhenti memanggil nama itu. ibu tidak mengenalnya "

" ibuuuu "

Rengek minseok, ia mengikuti sang ibu yang masuk ke dalam rumah. Luhan mengekori mereka berdua dan melihat minseok memeluk lengan sang ibu

" ibuu, jongin memang melakukan kesalahan. Kumohon maafkan dia bu "

" ibu tidak punya anak yang merusak adat yang keluarga kim terapkan "

" buu "

" PERGI PERGI "

"..."

Minseok diam membeku dihadapan hyori yang murka. Ia tidak bisa membendung lagi air mata yang menetes

" ibu kumohon. Sebagai putri..."

" KAU BUKAN PUTRIKU "

"..."

"..."

" i_ibu "

" jangan panggil aku ibu, kau bukan putriku. kau dan wanita itu bukan putriku. aku tidak punya putri pembangkang seperti kalian. PERGI "

Minseok menangis. Ia memang bukan putri keluarga kim. Tapi nyonya kim sendiri yang mengklaim jika ia adalah putri sulung keluarga kim. Dan sekarang?

" aku memang bukan putrimu, tapi aku menganggap ibu sebagai ibu kandungku. Aku kemari karena adikku tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. aku berharap ibu tahu "

" ... "

"..."

" pergilah minseok, biarkan aku sendiri "

Ucap hyori dengan final, ia membalik tubuh membelakangi minseok. bukan maksudnya membentak minseok dan berkata begitu. Sungguh bukan maksudnya, ia sangat-sangat menyayangi minseok. seperti ia menyayangi jongin. Ia yang mengatakan jika minseok adalah putrinya, putri sulungnya. Tapi sekarang, ia menyakiti si sulung dan juga jongin dan calon cucunya. Minseok pergi dari rumah. Suara pintu tertutup membuatnya yakin jika minseok sudah pergi. Perlahan tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai dan ia menangis. Menangis keras dan memukul dadanya berkali-kali.

X

X

X

X

Sehun bangun terlebih dahulu, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah jongin yang tertidur damai di lengan kekarnya. Wanita yang sangat ia cintai ada dihadapannya. Sehun mencondongkan diri dan mengecup kening jongin. perlahan ia melepaskan lengan kekarnya dan menggantinya dengan bantal. Sehun bangun dan melihat jam yang menunjukkan pukul 8 pagi. Terlambat untuk kekantor, tentu saja. Tapi sehun tidak perlu khawatir, ada sang baba yang menggantikannya.

" ibu "

Sapa sehun begitu keluar dari kamar dan bertemu ibunya.

" apa nunaa belum bangun ?"

" minseok pergi ke daegu "

" apa? sendiri?"

" tidak, bersama kakakmu "

Sehun ikut duduk di sofa menatap sang ibu yang memijat pelipisnya

" bagaimana bisa nunaa nekat seperti itu ?"

'menggeleng'

" seharusnya ibu dan ayah cepat ke daegu bukan nunaa "

" sehun belum saatnya "

" kapan bu kapan ?"

Tanya sehun dengan nada frustasi

" ibu berkata jika aku harus menikahi jongin dengan segera, tapi ibu dan ayah tidak ada niatan untuk pergi mendapat restu. Lalu aku harus bagaimana bu ?"

" ibu dan ayah sudah merencanakan kesana, tapi tidak sekarang hun. Ibu akan pergi kesana jika kondisi nyonya kim stabil "

"..."

" kau fikir ibu dan ayah diam saja? tidak hun. Ayah menyewa detektif handal untuk mengintai nyonya kim. Dan apa yang ibu dapat? Dia tidak keluar dari rumah selama beberapa hari dan memilih mengurung diri. Ibu akan pergi kesana jika semuanya kembali normal "

Ucap joonmyeon membingkai wajah tampan sang putra. Meredam emosi sehun lebih mudah ketimbang luhan. sehun lebih cepat mengerti dan tenang lebih cepat.

" tunggu kedatangan kakakmu dan kita bicara "

Sehun mengangguk dan memeluk ibunya. menangis di pelukan joonmyeon adalah hal terbaik sepanjang ia hidup. Ibunya memang selalu mengerti

Jongin selesai membersihkan diri, ia harus keluar dari kamar. Setidaknya pergi menemui joonmyeon di ruang tamu. selama ia tinggal disini, jongin mengurung diri di kamar. Dengan memakai dress panjang ia keluar kamar dan mendapati sehun yang sedang menonton TV.

" jongin "

Sehun segera bangkit dan mendekati jongin. membawa kekasihnya untuk duduk di sofa

" apa kau ingin sesuatu ? katakan, aku akan melakukannya untukmu "

 _'menggeleng'_

" ibu ?"

" ibu ada di dapur, menyiapkan sarapan untukmu. Apa kau lapar? Aku akan suruh ibu leb_ "

" tidak "

Jongin menghentikan ocehan sehun yang sangat-sangat terdengar khawatir

" aku mencari ibu "

" kau ingin bertemu? baiklah akan aku panggilkan "

Sehun pergi dari hadapan jongin dan berjalan menuju dapur. Tak lama joonmyeon tiba dengan sedikit berlari

" jongin ? ooh ya tuhan, putriku. akhirnya... apa kau perlu sesuatu? Sehun akan mencarikannya untukmu "

" ibu tidak "

" huuh ?"

Wajah bertanya joonmyeon terlihat, setelah pertanyaan sama seperti yang sehun ajukan. Joonmyeon diam membeku menunggu kalimat selanjutnya

" peluk "

" huh "

" peluk "

Ucap jongin lirih dengan menunduk. Joonmyeon menatap tidak percaya jongin, ia menatap sehun yang menggeleng tidak tahu

" kau ingin ibu memelukmu ?"

 _'mengangguk'_

" ooh ya tuhan, kemarilah "

Joonmyeon menarik tubuh tinggi jongin ke dalam pelukan. Ia memeluk jongin sambil mengusap punggung sempitnya. Jongin tersenyum, tadi saat ia bangun tidur ia ingin sekali jika joonmyeon memeluknya. Sepertinya acara ngidam jongin dimulai. Sehun bernafas lega, setidaknya sang ibu bersikap baik kepada jongin.

" apa ini karena cucuku yang meminta?"

 _'mengangguk "_

" ooh sayang, cepatlah lahir. Nenek tidak sabar untuk menimangmu "

Ujar joonmyeon dengan menepuk pelan punggung jongin.

Joonmyeon selesai menyuapi jongin, ia menyuruh sehun untuk membereskan piring kotor dan juga membawakan buah-buahan. Ketika datang, pilihan joonmyeon jatuh pada buah apel tapi belum sempat ia mengambil, jongin melarangnya.

" jangan apel. Pisang "

" kau mau pisang? Tapi tidak ada "

" aku bisa membelikannya "

Ujar sehun cepat. Jongin menggeleng sambil memeluk lengan joonmyeon

" tidak perlu, besok saja "

" tak apa olive, aku bisa membelikannya untukmu. Baiklah kau mau apa lagi?"

Sehun nampak senang dengan acara mengidam jongin. ini akan menjadi hal menyenangkan baginya

" besok saja. aku tidak mau sendiri "

" kan bersama ibu sayang "

 _'menggeleng'_

" tidak, sehun juga "

" kau yakin tidak mau pisang ?"

" besok saja hun "

Sehun mengalah, ia duduk di bawah dan mengecup salah satu tangan jongin

" baiklah, apapun untukmu "

CUP

X

X

X

X

Pasangan Lumin tiba di basement bawah apartemen. Seharian ini mereka ada dijalan, dan minseok hanya diam. Luhan sampai bingung harus bagaimana karena jujur minseok tidak bereaksi sama sekali. Bahkan ketika mereka makan pun, minseok memilih untuk melamun menatap jalanan. Dan sekarang, ketika mereka berada di lift, minseok menunduk dan tidak bersuara. Lift pun terbuka, keduanya keluar darisana dan berjalan menuju apartemen.

" aku pulang "

Ujar luhan diikuti minseok dibelakang

" oppa "

" oh hy jong. Ooh tunggu, kau memanggilku oppa ?"

Luhan sedikit terkejut dengan panggilan tersebut, padahal biasanya jongin memanggilnya presdir Lu.

" bear "

Minseok berjalan ke depan dan memeluk jongin. minseok nampak ceria

" unnie. kau darimana ?"

" ooh, hanya keluar menemani luhan. apa kau sudah makan ? "

" ibu sedang masak, aku tidak boleh ikut membantu "

" baiklah, ayo kita ke dapur "

Kedua wanita disana meninggalkan luhan sendiri. Ia masih menatap keduanya terlebih minseok. aah ia tahu, minseok berpura-pura didepan jongin. jadi baiklah, ia akan ikut.

" bear, bagaimana? Kau baik-baik saja bukan ?"

" hmmb, ya unnie. aku baik-baik saja. aku merasa bersalah pada keluarga oh dan kau. Aku merepotkan kalian "

" tentu tidak, nyonya oh senang sekaligus khawatir dengan keadaanmu. Jadi yaa seperti yang kau tahu kita tinggal disini "

" aku ingin pulang ke flat "

" tidak bear, nyonya oh tidak mengijinkanmu. Selama kau mengandung, kau harus berada di bawah pengawasannya. Oke "

" aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri unnie "

" unnie tahu, tapi tidak. unnie setuju dengan usul ini "

Minseok mengusap rambut pendek jongin. mereka ada di balkon luar dengan secangkir teh hangat.

Sreet

Kedua wanita cantik ini menoleh, pintu kaca balkon terbuka dan muncullah 2 laki-laki Oh

" kalian tidak kedinginan ?"

" tidak/tidak "

Jawab mereka bersamaan, sehun duduk disamping jongin begitu juga luhan. mereka berdua berbagi kursi

" ibu kemana ?" _\- jongin_

" menemani baba " _\- luhan_

" tuan oh datang ?" _\- minseok_

" hmmb, barusan. Membawa beberapa cemilan. Sepertinya kau dan aku akan berbagi kamar " _\- luhan_

" aku tidak masalah " _\- sehun_

" tuan oh akan menginap ?" _\- jongin_

" yes bear, baba akan menginap. Jadi kau berbagi kamar dengan nunaa "

" baiklah "

" kau keberatan jong ?"

" tidak, selama ini aku tidur sendirian. Sepi, aku butuh guling "

" APA ?"

Well well well, nampaknya kejahilan jongin sudah muncul. Sehun lega jongin tidak berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan. Setidaknya dengan tersenyum, baginya cukup.

" aku bukan guling, kau saja yang suka memelukku "

" kau tahu kan, aku memang suka memeluk unnie karena unnie seperti guling hihihi "

" astaga, gummy bear... awas saja kau "

Minseok mempoutkan bibir. Ia berakting dengan sangat baik, mengikuti jongin yang nampaknya sudah mulai kembali seperti semula. Mungkin ini adalah hiburan kecil, tapi baginya ini sudah cukup.

" sepertinya kalian senang, ada yang mau cokelat ?"

" cokelat "

Pekik minseok dengan senang. Ia mengambil bungkusan kecil cokelat yang diletakkan joonmyeon diatas meja kecil.

" jongin kau mau ?"

Perhatian joonmyeon mengarah pada jongin. dan balasan wanita muda tersebut adalah gelengan

" kau tidak suka cokelat ?"

" tidak, terima kasih bu "

Minseok yang sedang memakan cokelat, melihat jongin yang menatap bungkusan bulat cokelat dengan tatapan sendu. Tentu saja sendu, nyonya kim selalu memberikan jongin cokelat ketika mereka sedang menghabiskan waktu bersama. Dan minseok tahu itu. minseok memberi kode pada sehun, menyuruh adik luhan ini untuk membujuknya makan cokelat. Sehun yang paham akhirnya mengangguk mengerti

" sayang, yakin kau tidak mau? "

" tidak, kau makan saja "

Sehun membungkukkan badan dan meletakkan telinga kanannya di atas baby tummy jongin

 _" ayaaah ayaaah aku mau cokelat, uuhhh cokelat "_

" apa kau mau cokelat? Baiklah ayah akan membujuk ibumu "

Semua orang yang mendengar sehun mengucapkan dengan nada anak kecil tercengang, aahh ia merefleksikan diri sebagai anak kecil yang merajuk ingin cokelat

" kau dengar, dia menangis karena kau tidak memberinya cokelat "

 _" ayaaahh mana cokelatnya, ibuuuuu cokelat "_

" hyung kau dengar kan anakku minta cokelat, nunaa kau juga kan? Ayah ibu?"

Ujar sehun menunjuk semua anggota keluarga yang ada di balkon

" aku mendengarnya jong. Pamaan _aku mau cokelat huweee cokelat_ "

" aahh ayah juga mendengarnya. Jongin, cepat beri cucuku cokelat "

" ya sayang, ya tuhan cucuku merengek. _Neneeeeeekkk huweeee_ "

Jongin menatap semuanya bergantian. Membujuknya untuk makan cokelat. Padahal ia tahu, jika ini hanya akting tapi sukses membuatnya menangis haru. memakan cokelat disaat berkumpul membuatnya ingat sang ibu. Itulah yang membuat jongin menolak untuk makan cokelat. Dia sangat menyukai cokelat, sama seperti mendiang sang ayah. Bahkan ayahnya berkata, jika kulit tan jongin didapat dari kegemarannya memakan cokelat.

" baiklaaah "

Jongin mengambil 1 bungkus cokelat dan memakannya. Ia menangis haru, seharusnya ia bersedih karena penolakan dari sang ibu. Tapi setidaknya ia mendapat banyak cinta di keluarga Oh. Hatinya terhibur dan itu yang membuatnya menangis haru dipelukan sehun.

Luhan tersenyum senang melihat jongin yang tersenyum, ia lantas menoleh pada sang kekasih. Aah ternyata minseok juga ikut menangis. Luhan tentu tahu apa arti tangisan minseok. diam-diam luhan mencondongkan wajahnya ke telinga minseok. ia mengucapkan 1 kalimat yang sukses membuat minseok membeku. Dan juga wanita itu tersenyum dan semakin erat melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan kekar luhan.

" aku mencintaimu "

X

X

X

X

tebeceh

" _sehun maafkan aku "_

 _" astaga, jadi benar kau bersama presdir oh. Ya tuhan jongin, aku turut senang"_

" _ada satu alasan yang membuatku membenci kalian "_

" _aku merindukan ibu sehun, aku ingin ibu "_

" _itu bayi anda nyonya, bulatan sebesar kepala tangan adalah kepalanya dan juga lihat dia sedang menghisap ibu jari "_

" _a.. aku... "_

X

X

X

X

Hy semua, maaf yaa nunaa telat up. Karena yaa,, nunaa harus wawancara dulu ke teman nunaa. Membuka luka lamanya dia, tapi jauh-jauh hari nunaa udah minta ijin ke dia kalau real dia mau nunaa jadiin cerita dan dia setuju. Dia bahkan cerita secara detail ke nunaa. Dan juga ketika dia cerita sampai nangis, kan nunaa ikut sedih trus mewek sekalian. Nunaa Cuma tahu secara luar, seperti dia yang ketahuan hamil, diusir dari rumah dan masalah ibunya yang gak mau nganggep dia anak. Karena yaa dulu pas dia masih hamil, dia sering cerita ke nunaa sambil mewek. Duuhh sedih pokoknya. Dan dia mau berbagi cerita tentang hal ini, ke kalian. Semoga kalian terhibur.

Nunaa cut disini dulu, karena kalau dituangkan di 1 chapt nanti bisa-bisa sepanjang jalan tol. Jadi sisanya nunaa kasih ke chapt depan.

Baiklah,sekian cuap-cuapnya. Annyeong pay pay.


	19. Chapter 19

Hari ini apartemen keluarga Oh sangat ramai. Jika biasanya hanya ada 4 orang, sekarang mereka mendapat tambahan 2 wanita cantik, calon menantu tuan dan nyonya oh. Setelah acara berbincang tadi, sehun menyuruh jongin untuk masuk ke dalam. Jongin menolak karena ia masih belum mengantuk, tapi sehun dengan tegas menyuruh jongin untuk istirahat. Memberinya segelas susu hangat dan jongin larut dalam dunia tidurnya. Jongin tidur dengan minseok, tapi wanita yang lebih tua ini masih belum mau menyusul jongin ke alam mimpi. Ia dan luhan masih setia duduk di kursi balkon dengan luhan memeluk tubuh mungil minseok.

Sreeet

Pintu kaca geser balkon terbuka, sehun ikut duduk di tempat dimana ia duduki tadi.

" ibu bilang kalian ke daegu "

" ya "

" lalu bagaimana ?"

Minseok melepas pelukan minseok dan duduk tegak menatap sehun. tersenyum sebentar dan menggeleng. Sehun menghela nafas kecewa dan menubrukkan punggung tegapnya ke bantalan kursi

" sehun maafkan aku "

" tidak, tidak ada yang salah nunaa. Kau sudah mencoba membantu kami. Tapi kurasa nyonya kim tetap pada pendiriannya "

" ibu hanya terlalu shock dengan kabar ini. aku tahu bagaimana sebenarnya ibu "

" nunaa, ini kesalahan fatal bagi nyonya kim. Dan aku terlalu takut hanya untuk bertatap muka. Aku seorang pengecut "

" sehun "

Lirih minseok, nada bicaranya menjadi khawatir. Sehun meremat rambut hitamnya dan mengacaknya kasar. Minseok bangkit dan duduk disamping sehun. menarik kepala sehun dan memeluknya. Mengecup nya sebentar dan mengusap punggung sehun. mencoba memberinya kekuatan meski hanya lewat pelukan.

Esoknya, luhan bangun dengan tiba-tiba ketika mendengar suara di arah kamar mandi. Sepertinya sehun yang tengah mengalami morning sick. Ooh ya tuhan, dia menjadi lebih simpati pada sehun akhir-akhir ini. luhan pun beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan cepat ke kamar mandi. Benar saja, sehun dalam posisi duduk bertumpu pada lutut dan memuntahkan isi perutnya. Ia mendekat, memijit pelan tengkuk sehun

SLAAASH

Sehun terduduk di samping closet dengan wajah menengadah dan menutup mata. Mengatur nafas, luhan menarik selembar tissue di samping wastafel dan mengusap sudut bibir sang adik.

" apa sudah selesai ?"

 _'mengangguk'_

" ayo "

Luhan meletakkan lengan kanan sehun di pundak. Ia memapah sang adik untuk berjalan ke ranjang.

" mau kubuatkan teh ?"

" tidak ge, aku ingin tidur "

Kebiasaan baru sehun, setelah morning sick ia akan kembali tidur

" baiklah, ayo tidur kembali "

Luhan menari selimut untuk adiknya, dan ia mengusap rambut sehun. Luhan sangat menyayangi adik kecilnya, baginya sehun masih tetap kecil meski ia sebentar lagi akan menjadi ayah.

Sejak jongin tinggal di apartemen, minseok sebenarnya mengambil cuti tahunannya. Tapi luhan menolak, malah menyuruh minseok untuk berhenti bekerja. Karena toh untuk apa bekerja, jika ia nantinya akan menjadi nyonya Oh. Minseok tidak bisa berkata apapun, karena tuan dan nyonya juga tidak memperbolehkan minseok kembali ke kantor. Ia akan menjadi menantu tertua. Meski masih calon, tapi minseok sangat tidak enak hati. Jadi ia membalas dengan menjadi wanita yang penurut. Seperti sekarang, minseok dna joonmyeon berkutat di dapur. Membuat sarapan untuk semua anggota keluarga. Yifan sudah siap dengan jas kantornya, ia sedang duduk santai di meja makan dengan ditemani tablet dan secangkir kopi. Yifan mengambil alih sementara pekerjaan sehun, dna luhan ia masih tetap masuk kerja.

" selamat pagi "

" selamat pagi "

Luhan duduk di kursinya dan melirik ke dapur. Aah wanitanya yang cantik sibuk mondar mandir menyiapkan piring untuk mereka.

" hy lu, kopi ?"

" call "

Keduanya tersenyum, luhan mengambil tablet kerja yang ia bawa dari kamar. Mengikuti apa yang yifan lakukan, melihat prospek perusahaan.

" sehun belum bangun ?"

" sudah, ia sedang mandi "

Jawab luhan ketika minseok menghidangkan secangkir kopi untuknya

" masak apa ?"

" sup wortel dan ayam madu "

" bisa gorengkan aku telur ?"

" baiklah, tunggu sebentar "

Tak lama, sehun datang bersamaan dengan jongin yang juga keluar dari kamar. Sehun berjalan mendekati jongin dan menangkup wajah sang kekasih lalu mengecup hidung minimalisnya. Dan tak lupa usapan lembut di baby tummy jongin yang sedikit menonjol

" morning olive "

" morning "

Sehun menggenggam tangan jongin untuk ikut duduk di meja makan.

Yifan memimpin doa, dan setelahnya mereka makan pagi bersama untuk pertama kalinya. Masakan joonmyeon memang sangat enak, tak heran jika yifan betah untuk makan dirumah dan mereka memang jarang makan diluar. Jongin yang duduk di samping minseok makan dengan perlahan, ia menyisihkan potongan buncis di piring. Melihat itu sehun pun bertanya

" kau tidak suka buncis ?"

" tidak "

" ooh, pantas sejak tadi kau menyisihkannya. Kau memang tidak suka atau karena baby ?"

" jongin memang tidak suka buncis dari dulu hun "

Sehun mengangguk mendengar jawaban dari minseok ia jadi mengerti sekarang.

" joon, aku akan pulang terlambat. Hari ini aku ada rapat 2x dengan investor. Mungkin akan pulang setelah makan malam. kalau kau lelah, jangan menungguku"

" apa larut sekali yi ?"

" mungkin, luhan akan menemaniku "

Joonmyeon menoleh ke sisi luhan, dan benar saja luhan mengangguk mengiyakan jawaban sang kepala rumah

" aku akan menunggu "

Ucap jongin dengan spontan, membuat semuanya menoleh menatap jongin.

" aku akan menunggu lu oppa dan baba "

" jong, itu malam sekali. Jangan menunggu mereka "

" tak apa bu, aku ingin "

Astaga ternyata acara mengidam jongin dimulai. Sepertinya baby oh mereka tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari keluarga. Ingin selalu ada didekat

X

X

X

X

X

Pukul 10 pagi, jongin duduk di karpet tebal dan melipat kedua kakinya. Ia tengah membuat sketsa. Ditemani sehun yang duduk diatas sofa. Daripada tidak melakukan apa-apa, jongin memilih melakukan hobby nya.

" kau menggambar apa ?"

" tidak tahu, biasanya aku membuat cerita bergambar. Tapi sekarang tidak ada ide "

" gambar saja aku. kau kan belum pernah menggambarku "

" tidak mau "

" hey kenapa, aku kan tampan "

" aku tidak suka menggambar orang. Lebih baik membuat sketsa baju atau apapun "

Sehun memasang wajah datar, tentu saja tidak dihadapan jongin.

" huuuft "

Jongin menghela nafas, ia letakkan pipinya di atas meja. Bingung dengan apa yang ingin ia lakukan. akhirnya, jongin membuka ponsel. Mencari-cari apa yang bisa ia kerjakan. Selera menggambarnya hilang, membuka ponselpun juga percuma. Ia tidak mempunyai games satupun di ponsel.

" aaah "

" olive ada apa ?"

" ooh hehehe tidak "

Jongin tertawa, ia ingat. Apa lebih baik dia menghubungi daniel? Karena sudah lama ia tidak bertemu dengan senior dan juga si kecil.

" kau menelefon siapa ?"

" daniel oppa "

Sehun membulatkan mata ia segera duduk ke bawah dan berniat mengambil ponsel jongin, tpai ia kalah cepat. Jongin menarik diri menjauh dan ia segera berdiri. Sehun ikut berdiri dan berjalan mendekati jongin yang melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar.

" jangan menelefon daniel "

" kena... oh halo "

Terlambat, orang diseberang sudah menerima telefon. Dan jongin tidak mau acara telefonnya diganggu. Ia membuat death glare pada sehun tapi nyatanya lelaki ini tidak takut.

" oppa, bisakah kita bertemu. aku merindukanmu dan kuanlin "

 _"..."_

" baiklah, jam makan siang aku akan kesana. Ooh aku akan mengajak minseok unnie. dia harus tahu betapa cantiknya umji "

 _"..."_

" call, oke bye oppa "

Jongin tersenyum lalu memutar tubuhnya. Alisnya mengerut tidak suka atas tindakan sehun tadi

" kenapa melarangku menelefon dia ?"

" aku tidak suka kau berhubungan dengannya jong "

" dia hanya seniorku "

" aku tidak suka "

" terserah "

Jongin berjalan melewati sehun dan kembali duduk di atas karpet. Masih ada waktu 2 jam sebelum ia datang ke cafe yang daniel janjikan

" aku akan ikut "

" kau tidak dengar jika aku mengajak unnie "

" aku tetap akan ikut "

Jongin memutar matanya malas

" ooh ayolah hun, aku hanya inginbertemu kuanlin. Bukan ada maksud apapun. Lagipula dia akan menikah. Aku ingin mengenalkan minseok unnie pada calon istrinya "

" aku tetap ikut "

" TIDAK "

" IKUT "

" TIDAK "

" OH JONGIN, JANGAN MEMBANTAH "

" aigoooo, ada apa ini "

Tepat ketika sehun berteriak, joonmyeon dan minseok yang baru datang dari supermarket segera melerai mereka

" ada apa, kenapa kau berteriak hun? Kau pikr ini di hutan "

" ibuuu "

Jongin segera berlari ke arah joonmyeon dan memeluk lengannya.

" sehun melarangku bertemu dengan kuanlin dan daniel oppa "

" eoh? Kuanlin? Daniel ?"

" itu senior jongin saat SMA bu, dan kuanlin adalah putranya "

Jawab minseok yang membawa kantung belanjaan mereka ke dapur

" sudah lama aku tidak bertemu mereka, dan sehun melarangku bu. Lagipula daniel oppa akan menikah. Sehun cemburu "

Holly shit oh jongin. sehun terlalu gengsi jika disebut cemburu

" aku tidak suka dengan danielmu itu "

" hey dia seniorku. Ibuuuu lihatlah sehun "

Rengek jongin pada joonmyeon. Wanita paruh baya tersebut menghela nafas. Masalah kecil, dna sehun cemburu beres.

" minseok kau kenal mereka ?"

" tentu saja bu, kami beberapa kali bertemu "

" kau ingin bertemu dengannya bersama sehun ?"

" tidak, tapi aku mengajak unnie. aku ingin mengenalkan calon istri daniel oppa "

" huuuh daniel oppa "

Ejek sehun dengan bibir nyinyir

" baiklah, pergilah. Ibu memberimu ijin "

" bena_ "

" IBU "

" kenapa? Jongin harus keluar hun, kau tidak boleh melarangnya. Dan hentikan acara cemburumu itu "

Sehun mengkerutkan alis tidak suka, ia berdecak sebal dan masuk ke dalam kamar. Jongin? ia terkikik melihat sehun yang kesal.

X

X

X

X

Daniel melirik jam tangan mahalnya. Ia ada janji dengan jongin untuk makan siang. Ia juga sudah menghubungi paman jung untuk mengantar kuanlin di cafe depan kantor. Ia pun bersiap, merapikan tumpukan dokumen yang ia kerjakan dan mengambil ponsel pintarnya. Membuka pintu, umji masih menerima telefon dan tangannya aktif menulis.

" hey "

" presdir, ada yang bisa saya bantu "

" ooh ayolah sayang, jangan bersikap formal padaku "

" ini masih dikantor presdir "

" baiklah terserahmu. Ooh ya, kita makan siang di luar. Jongin mengajak kita bertemu "

Umji menunjukkan wajah cerahnya ia pun akhirnya bangkit

" benarkah? Astaga aku merindukannya "

" ayo, kuanlin juga sudah menunggu "

Umji mengangguk dan mengambil ponsel dna mengikuti daniel yang masuk ke dalam lift.

Kuanlin sudah sampai terlebih dahulu, dan tak lama ayah dan calon ibunya datang. Ia berteriak begitu melihat keduanya masuk.

" ayaaah ibuuu "

Daniel mencari sumber suara lalu berjalan ke arah meja kuanlin

" tumben cekali makan ciang dicini. Aca apa ?"

" jongin nunaa ingin bertemu sayang "

" eoh, nunaa? "

" iyaa, kuanlin rindu bukan ?"

" lindu cekaliii ayah. Cama tupai nunaa juga "

Jawab kuanlin yang melingkarkan tangannya di lengan umji.

" jongin "

Teriak Daniel ketika ia melihat jongin masuk ke café bersama minseok. ia melambai dan dibalas dengan senyuman jongin

" tupai nunaaa "

Teriak kuanlin sambil turun dari kursi membuat umji memekik kecil karena terkejut. Tubuh mungil kuanlin menubruk kaki pendek minseok. ia memeluk kaki minseok sambil mendongak.

"astaga tampan, kau bisa jatuh tadi "

" hihihi "

Minseok mengangkat kuanlin dan menggendongnya. Mengikuti jongin yang lebih dulu duduk didepan Daniel. Mendudukkan kuanlin dikursi, tapi namja cilik ini menolak dan berjalan memutar untuk duduk ditengah kedua orang dewasa

" nunaa, apa kabar "

" baik, kau semakin tampan saja "

" nunaa kau membuatku malu "

Minseok tertawa kecil dan menatap gadis cantik yang membantu kuanlin untuk duduk

" eoh, apa ini calon istrimu. Hy aku minseok "

" selamat siang nonaa "

" jangan terlalu formal, panggil saja aku minny unnie "

Sapa minseok dengan akrab.

" sayang, apa kau tahu presdir lu dan oh "

" CEO SIEMENS, presdir ?"

" ya, kau tahu bukan ?"

" tentu "

" dan minseok unnie adalah kekasih predir lu "

Umji menunjukkan wajah terkejutnya, ia sampai membuka mulut lebar-lebar karena terkejut.

" benarkah ?"

" iya, mereka sudah berkencan lama "

" astaga jongin unnie, aku bahkan baru tahu "

Minseok mengkrucutkan bibir, dia tentu saja malu. Tapi dia mengangguk juga.

" ibu ibu, lapal "

" astaga, bibi lupa. Permisi "

" ya noona, ada yang bisa kami bantu "

" tolong beri kami buku menu "

Pelayan laki-laki tersebut pergi mengambilkan buku menu dan memberikannya pada 4 orang dewasa.

Sembari menunggu pesanan datang, mereka memulai obrolan. Sudah lama juga mereka tidak makan siang bersama

" oppa, bukankah kau ingin segera meminang umji? tapi kenapa aku belum menerima undangannya ?"

" kami menunda pernikahan. Ibu umji baru saja sembuh dari sakit. Tidak baik jika harus melangsungkan pernikahan "

" sakit?"

" iya unnie. Jadi aku minta dan oppa untuk mundur "

" kalian menikah dimana ?"

Umji dan minseok berterima kasih pada pelayan karena makanan mereka datang lebih cepat

" umji ingin di belakang rumah. Pesta kebun. Sekalian pemberkatan "

" kuanlin nanti pakai tucedo kan ayah "

" tentu saja sayang "

Ujar Daniel sambil mengusap rambut kuanlin dengan sayang

" pasti mewah "

" tidak unnie, aku tidak mau "

" umji menolak, dia ingin sederhana. Hanya keluarga dan kerabat dekat "

Mereka makan siang dengan santai. Beberapa kali jongin melirik umji yang begitu sabar dan perhatian pada kuanlin. Ia jadi tersenyum sendiri, umji memang pantas bersanding dengan Daniel

" jika minseok nunaa sudah punya pasangan, bagaimana denganmu ?"

"huh ?"

Minseok menyeringai. Sepertinya menggoda jongin boleh juga

" ak… aku "

" jongin tentu saja sudah punya dan "

"siapa siapa ?"

Tanya Daniel dengan antusias

" unniieee "

Desis jongin sambil mencubit pinggang minseok

" presdir oh, adik dari presdir lu "

"APA/APA ?!"

Jawab umji dan Daniel seketika. Membiarkan beberapa pengunjung café menoleh kearah mereka. Kali ini jongin yang malu, ia menutup wajhanya dnegan kedua tangan

" ibu, ayah belicik "

Kuanlin yang terganggu dengan teriakan keduanya hanya bisa mendengus kesal dan melanjutkan makan spagettinya

" astaga, jadi benar kau bersama presdir oh. Ya tuhan jongin, aku turut senang"

" oppa sudah tahu ?"

" hanya menebak. Pantas saja saat di pesta kemarin, dia sangat posesif. Ternyata kalian berkencan "

" presdir oh memang posesif "

Goda minseok sambil menaik turunkan alis menatap jongin. semuanya tertawa karena godaan minseok. Daniel menghentikan tawanya, ia menatap ke belakang tubuh jongin. seorang laki-laki tinggi memakai mantel abu-abu, memakai masker dan topi. Kerah mantel tersebut sampai menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Daniel kira, dia seorang idol/artis ternyata bukan. Daniel tahu siapa laki-laki itu. Mudah saja, dengan melihat mantel yang ia kenakan. Limited edition dari perancang terkenal di London.

" jongin "

Lirih Daniel. Ia mengambil selembar tissue dan menulis sesuatu disana. Mendorong kea rah jongin agar wanita itu membaca pesannya. Matanya membulat kala tahu isi pesan tersebut. Berdecak sebentar dan mengkrucutkan bibir

" oppa, apa kau tahu sehun itu tipe laki-laki seperti apa ? "

Ucap jongin dengan tersenyum penuh arti. Daniel pun mengerti ia hanya mengangguk kecil. sedang minseok dna umji saling tatap tidak tahu

" memang bagaimana ?"

" dia laki-laki paling menyebalkan sedunia. aku bahkan ingin meremasnya menjadi kecil dan membuangnya ke laut "

" bruuussh uhuk uhuk "

Sukses, ucapan jongin membuat salah satu pengunjung café menyemburkan minumannya

" astaga, benarkah? Kufikir presdir oh adalah sosok tegas nan ramah "

" ooh tidak. Bahkan oppa lebih baik darinya. Kau lebih tampan dari sehun, lebih baik, dan kau tipe ku "

Jawaban jongin sukses membuat umji tersedak potongan timun. Ia menatap jongin dengan mata membulat, tapi dengan cepat ia mendapat kerlingan nakal dari jongin. Daniel mendekati umji dan berbisik. Takut terjadi kesalah pahaman. Begitu mendengar jawaban dari Daniel, umji malah terkikik geli.

" benarkah unnie, ya tuhan. Aku merasa bersalah padamu "

" ooh ayolah umji, jangan begitu. Kau membuatku ingin merebut Daniel darimu saja "

" what the…. "

Jongin mencubit minseok dan menyerahkan kertas tissue yang tadi ia dapat dari Daniel. Minseok pun ber ooh ria. Ya tuhan, jadi mereka berakting?

" yeah, ku akui Daniel memang lebih tampan dan jauh lebih dari sehun. Apa kau menyesal tidak memilih Daniel "

" aku menyesal huweee "

" ooh nunaa menangic "

Kuanlin mendongak dan menarik 1 lembar tissue dan memberikannya pada jongin.

" terima kasih tampan "

" eumbh "

Kuanlin acuh, ia tidak mengerti apa yang orang dewasa katakan. Baginya spaghetti lebih enak daripada ocehan tidak bermutu mereka. Daniel, umji dan minseok dibuat tertawa akan ulah jongin. jongin bisa menutupi rasa sedihnya dengan tawaan seperti ini. Tapi mengapa minseok tidak? Ia malah merasa kasihan dengan jongin yang mencari hiburan pelipur lara ( ASLI, INI NUNAA YANG NGALAMIN ).

X

X

X

X

X

Di sisi lain, sehun yang sengaja mengikuti jongin sampai ke café, dibuat cemburu setengah mati. Jadi benar jongin itu menyu… aah tidak,, tapi mencintai Daniel? Bahkan dia terang-terangan menyebutkan Daniel sebagai tipe idealnya dihadapan minseok? Heol, bahkan dia jauh lebih tampan daripada laki-laki dengan senyum sejuta wolt nya. Jika ia bisa, sehun ingin meremukkan cangkir cappuccino panasnya. Tapi dia malah memilih diam, dan lebih baik pergi darisana. Bagaimana bisa jongin memuji laki-laki yang pernah melamarnya? Heol, sehun hanya cemburu. Tanpa banyak bicara ia segera pergi mengendarai mobil dan kembali ke apartemen. Moodnya jelek, jadi saat ia tiba di apartemen, hal pertama yang ia lakukan adalah menghabiskan stock susu cokelat di kulkas. Biarlah, joonmyeon mengomel. Toh pasti masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri.

Mereka berempat masih setia duduk di café, makanan sudah tandas. Hanya kuanlin yang merengek ingin makan tteokpokki. Aduuuhhhh jongin dan minseok semakin gemas dengan bocah dengan potongan rambut cepol ini.

" hey bocah "

" eung "

" aigoooooo "

Minseok berfangirls ria dengan mencubit lengan kurus jongin

" tupai nunaa, kenapa ?"

" kau menggemaskan "

" kuanlin memang lucu "

Jawabnya sambil menusuk potongan kecil tteokpokki dan memasukkan ke dalam mulut hingga belepotan

" unnie, minggu depan aku akan antarkan gaun untukmu "

" eh, bride maids?"

" iya, minseok unnie juga "

" waaahh, aku juga. Terima kasih umji aa "

" memang kapan kalian menikah ?"

" minggu pertama di bulan februari "

" baiklah, aku akan berdandan cantik untuk pengantin wanita kita "

Ucap minseok final sebelum ia ikut makan tteokpokki milik kuanlin yang tentu saja mendapat protesan dari si kecil.

Usai pertemuan mereka, kedua wanita cantik ini segera pulang. sudah sore juga, minseok khawatir jongin akan lelah. Kehamilan trisemester diawal memang akan membuat sebagian besar calon ibu kelelahan. Taxi mereka sampai di depan lobby apartemen. Tanpa banyak bicara, mereka segera masuk ek dalam setelah membayar ongkos taxi.

" minny pulang "

Ujar minseok ketika ia sampai lebih dulu.

" eoh kenapa sepi? Dimana ibu dan sehun ?"

" sepi ?"

 _'mengangguk'_

Jongin melepas sepatu flatnya dan mengenakan sandal rumah. Melakukan hal yang minseok lakukan

" aku akan melihat sehun dulu "

Minseok mengangguk, ia lantas masuk ke dalam yang ditempati jongin dan dirinya

Mengetuk pintu 3x, tidak ada jawaban. Jongin akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk membuka pintu. Aah benar, ada gunung kecil di tengah ranjang. Jongin yakin jika ini sehun. Ia pun berjalan mendekati dan menyentuh gundukan tersebut

" sehun "

 _'goyang goyang'_

" sehun, kenapa menutupi seluruh tubuhmu dnegan selimut? Apa kurang hangat "

Sreeet

Jongin membelalakan mata, melihat sehun dengan tampang berantakan. Ingin tertawa tapi tidak, nampaknya lelaki tampan ini sedang kesal

" kenapa menatapku seperti itu ?"

" tidak "

" kau merajuk ?"

" tidak. Sana pergi "

Usir sehun dengan kembali menarik selimut nya dan memunggungi jongin

" astaga. Baiklah kembalilah tidur "

Baru saja jongin ingin beranjak dari ranjang, sehun sudah bangkit dan menarik tangan jongin membuat wanitanya terjatuh tepat di dada bidang sehun dan jarak keduanya begitu dekat. Ia bisa merasakan kedua tangan sehun yang melingkar di pinggang.

" se…sehun "

" sebentar saja, aku ingin memeluk anakku "

Kalah, jongin memilih menyandarkan keningnya di pundak sehun. Jika sehun membuka mata, ada senyuman kecil tersemat di bibir tebal jongin. ia pun menyamankan diri di pelukan sehun.

X

X

X

X

X

3 bulan kemudian…

perut jongin nampak membuncit di dalam kemeja pastel yang ia kenakan. Pagi ini, ia dan minseok berniat untuk berbelanja. Ia sudah bersiap pergi, tinggal menunggu minseok selesai berdandan.

" ibu, mau kemana ?"

Tanya jongin begitu melihat joonmyeon keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian rapi. Dress selutut dan menggerai rambut penjangnya serta tas kecil yang jongin tahu baru bulan kemarin ia beli

" ibu ada urusan sebentar, kau tak apa ibu tinggal bersama minseok ?"

" tidak "

" baiklah, ibu harus bergegas. Bye sayang "

Joonmyeon mengecup pucuk kepala jongin dan mengusap sebentar baby tummy nya.

Belanja, baiklah ini merupakan hal paling jongin senangi. Belanja bulanan. Mendorong trolly sementara minseok masih setia berdiri di depan stand perlengkapan mandi. Memilah beberapa produk yang biasa keluarga Oh gunakan dan menaruhnya di trolly.

" berikan padaku "

" tidak mau. Kau pilah saja unnie biar aku yang mendorong "

Minseok menghendikkan bahu dan melanjutkan jalannya ke bagian minuman. Ke lorong sebelah. Membelikan kesukaan luhan. Kopi kaleng.

" jongin, susumu habis bukan ?"

" sepertinya "

" kau mau ganti rasa ?"

" tidak, menurutku aku sudah tidak perlu "

" hey, kau mau sehun mengomel apa"

" baiklah baiklah "

Daripada bertengkar lebih baik ucapkan 'YA' pada si gembul 1 ini. Jongin mendorong trolly nya menjauhi minseok. kali ini ia sampai di rak makanan instan. Ia ingat dokter tidak memperbolehkannya makan ramyeon. Tapi namanya juga jongin, ia pasti meminta jatah setidaknya 1 minggu sekali untuk makan ramyeon.

Drrrtt drrrt

Segera ia merogoh tas kecil yang ia sampirkan. Panggilan masuk dari sehun

" ya "

 _" dimana ?"_

" supermarket "

 _" aku kesana "_

" untuk apa ?"

 _" menemanimu belanja "_

" tidak perlu, aku bersama minny "

 _" haaah, aku bosan di kantor. Aku akan pulang cepat "_

" terserah "

 _" kenapa jahat sekali olive "_

" kau lupa kalau kau juga jahat dulu "

 _" masih dibahas juga, astaga. Iya iya aku minta maaf "_

" hmmbb, aku tutup bye "

Tanpa banyak bicara, jongin segera menutup telefon dan mendorong kembali trolly.

Sementara itu, yifan dan joonmyeon pergi ke daegu untuk menemui ibu jongin. mengendarai subway dan mereka akan dijemput oleh seseorang yang sudah yifan suruh. Lebih cepat menaiki subway daripada harus berkendara sendiri. Tidak ada sesuatu yang joonmyeon siapkan. Bukan berarti dia pelit, tapi bukan saatnya ia memberikan sesuatu yang akan menimbulkan kesalahpahaman. Mobil yang mereka tumpangi tiba dialamat yang yifan tuju. Berjalan memasuki daerah desa dan sampai di semua rumah sederhana. Keduanya saling tatap dan memantapkan hati. Mereka emnunggu 3 bulan lamanya untuk waktu yang pas.

" selamat siang "

Wanita paruh baya yang tengah berjongkok mencabuti tanaman liar segera menoleh dan menegakkan tubuh

" yaa "

Wanita dengan tampilan ala petani desa segera melepas sarung tangan

" ada yang bisa saya bantu nyonya "

" maaf sebelumnya, kita pernah bertemu nyonya kim. Aku, calon ibu mertua minseok "

Jujur joonmyeon bisa melihat mata yang tak sebesar milik jongin itu melebar dan terkejut. Dan seolah mengerti apa maksud kedatangannya, hyori menghela nafas kecil dan memakai sarung tangannya lagi

" aku tahu apa yang akan kalian katakan, pergilah. Aku tidak akan berkata ya"

" bisakah kita bicarakan terlebih dahulu nyonya ?"

" maaf tuan aku sedang sibuk "

Jawab hyori acuh dengan melanjutkan pekerjaannya mencabuti rumput.

" kami berniat baik untuk datang kemari, karena kami tahu anda tidak bermaksud seperti itu pada jongin "

"….."

" kondisinya baik, tapi sebelumnya ia tidak dalam keadaaan baik-baik saja "

" aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun tentangnya "

Teriak hyori dengan suara lantang, ia menatap kesal 2 orang dihadapannya ini

" kau seorang ibu bukan? Aku pun sama. Kau kecewa dengan putrimu, begitupun aku. kau ingin marah dengan putrimu, aku pun juga. Tapi apa dengan semua kemarahanmu semuanya akan kembali seperti semula? Tidak bukan ?"

Hyori menahan tangis. Ia menatap nyalang joonmyeon. Mereka masih di halaman depan dan beruntung tidak ada tetangga yang melihat mereka. Joonmyeon mendekat dan memeluk hyori. Tubuh mereka tidak berbeda jauh.

" kita sama-sama kecewa nyonya. Semua ibu yang mendapati putri mereka seperti ini juga merasakan hal yang sama "

Hyori tidak bergeming, ia membiarkan joonmyeon memeluknya. Ia bahkan tidak sadar jika tengah menangis.

Ketiganya masuk ke dalam rumah sederhana. Duduk di lantai kayu dan hening. Hyori masih menatap kosong lantai kayu rumahnya.

"ada satu alasan yang membuatku membenci kalian "

"….. "

" suamiku berasal dari kalangan seperti kalian. Tapi karena dia menikahiku, ia harus kehilangan seluruh warisannya dan di depak dari keluarga besar mereka. Aku hanya gadis miskin dari daelsong dan bertemu dengannya dengan tidak sengaja. Ketika mereka tahu aku hanya anak petani, mereka berusaha memisahkan kami. Hingga akhirnya suamiku lebih memilihku dan pergi dari kehidupan mewahnya. "

"…."

" kami saling mencintai dan aku merasa amat sangat bersalah. Demi aku dia rela hidup susah. Apapun yang kami lakukan selalu dihalangi oleh keluarga besar mereka. Hidup seperti gelandangan di busan dan akhirnya memilih tinggal di daelsong. Memulai hidup dari nol dan tetap saja, mereka tidak puas dan terus menerus membuat suamiku berpisah dariku. Hingga akhirnya mereka menyerah. Suamiku masih mempertahankan marganya dan kami hidup dengan tenang ketika jongin berumur 3 tahun. "

Hyori menatap keduanya dan tersenyum tipis

" aku hanya tidak ingin jongin mengalami hal seperti ini. Dia putriku satu-satunya dan aku tidak ingin dia tersakiti. Selama hidupnya, aku dan suamiku tidak pernah membuat jongin bersedih. Meski kami hanya sebagai petani, tapi apapun yang kami punya, kami berikan pada jongin. sampai akhirnya aku menyesal memberinya ijin pergi ke seoul. Aku menyesal melihatnya seperti ini. Aku merasa bersalah pada suamiku "

Joonmyeon yang mendengar cerita tersebut hanya bisa diam dan meremat jemari yifan

" kami tidak mungkin melakukan hal tersebut pada jongin. kami tidak akan berbuat seperti itu karena jongin adalah kebahagiaan sehun. Kami pernah berjanji, apapun yang putra kami senangi, kami akan memberikannya meski kami harus berfikir beberapa kali. Dan kebahagiaan mereka adalah jongin dan minseok, dan ka_ "

" nyonya pergilah "

Potong hyori dengan segera. Ia memalingkan wajah tidak ingin menatap keduanya.

" sampaikan salamku untuk keduanya "

"…."

" untuk tidak lagi memikirkanku "

X

X

X

X

X

1 bulan kemudian….

Perut jongin semakin membesar, dia sedikit kesusahan dalam berjalan. Tidak mau menerima bantuan dari siapapun selagi ia masih bisa. Ketika malam ia suka sekali duduk di balkon dengan minum susu cokelatnya. Sembari menunggu kantuk. Luhan yang kebetulan baru datang dari kantor melihat jongin duduk di balkon sendiri. Kemana yang lain ? ia pun meletakkan tas dan melepas jas. Membuka pintu balkon yang membuat jongin berjengit dan menatapnya polos

" oppa "

" kau sendirian ?"

 _'mengangguk'_

" unnie dan sehun pergi mencari jagung bakar. Sehun ingin makan itu, dan ingin ditemani unnie. Ayah dan ibu masih pergi keluar. Kurasa mereka berkencan "

Ujar jongin dengan tertawa diakhir kalimat. Luhan ikut tersenyum dan duduk disampingnya

" jongin "

" ya, "

" mengapa selama mengandung kau tidak mengidam sama sekali. Malah sehun yang mengalaminya "

" aku juga tidak tahu oppa hehehe "

Tawa jongin ia kembali menatap ke depan. melihat cahaya kelap kelip lampu membuatnya senang

" oppa akan mandi, jangan terlalu lama di luar. Oke "

" baik. Aku akan siapkan makan malam untukmu "

Dan keduanya pun masuk.

Sehun dan minseok belum juga datang. Jadi luhan makan malam ditemani jongin. karena dia anggota terakhir yang makan, jadi hanya ada beberapa lauk. Tidak sebanyak yang tadi dan luhan tidak masalah. Lagipula kalau dia lapar, restoran delivery akan siap mengantar.

" minny pulang "

Jongin berjengit ia bangkit dari duduk dan berjalan ke pintu utama

" kenapa lama sekali ?"

" tanya saja sama sehunmu "

Racau minseok dengan sebal, membuat jongin kebingungan dan melihat sehun yang juga menatap datar wanita berwujud tupai berkaki 2

" nunaa berlebihan "

Teriak sehun. Ia berjalan kea rah meja makan dengan menggandeng jongin. yang digandeng hanya diam menurut

" jangan berteriak bodoh, aku sedang makan "

" nunaa kan hanya duduk diam di samping kemudi, tapi mengapa cerewet sekali ?"

" bagaimana tidak cerewet? Kita sudah melewati 6 penjual jagung bakar dan kau menolaknya dengan alasan penjualnya tampan dan cantik. Giliran dapat paman dan bibi kau semangat 45. Dna kau tahu lu, kita dapat dimana ? diperbatasan Incheon seoul "

Sehun semakin mendatarkan wajah. Minseok berlebihan saja menurutnya.

 _Pletak_

" aiissh sakit sayang "

" kau juga siiih "

" kenapa aku ?"

" pikir saja sendiri "

Luhan? Ia masih anteng membiarkan ketiganya berceloteh saling menyalahkan.

Jongin masuk kamar terlebih dahulu dengan sehun yang mengekor di belakang. Minseok masih menemani luhan minum kopi di balkon. Jongin duduk bersila di atas ranjang sedang sehun ia bermain ponsel di samping jongin dengan bersandar di pundaknya. Jongin hanya diam, membuka gallery ponsel dan kemari jempolnya berhenti ketika ponselnya menunjukkan foto dirinya bersama sang ibu. Jongin tersenyum kecil dan menatap rindu. Sehun mendengar helaan berat jongin membuatnya mendongak.

" ada apa ?"

" aku merindukan ibu sehun, aku ingin ibu "

Sehun duduk tegak, menatap jongin yang bagus sekali ia tidak menangis. Biasanya saja jika ia merindukan nyonya kim, jongin akan menangis meraung-raung.

" aku tahu olive "

Sehun hanya bisa menarik kepala jongin dan mengecup pucuk kepala. Tidak ada tangisan, dan sehun bisa bernafas lega.

" aku tidak pernah melihat ibu semarah itu. Dan aku menyesal telah menyakitinya "

" akupun begitu. Aku mendapat tamparan beberapa kali pun karena aku pantas mendapatkannya "

" tapi aku diusir huun. Ibu tidak mau menerimaku lagi "

Ujar jongin dengan nada sedih. Tidak ada pilihan, sehun memeluk jongin dengan erat. Memberinya kekuatan jika mereka akan baik-baik saja.

X

X

X

X

" joon "

" ya "

" kemarilah "

Joonmyeon yang baru saja akan berjalan ke meja rias, langsung melangkah mendekati ranjang. Duduk dihadapan sang suami yang menatapnya serius

" ada apa ?"

Tanya joonmyeon dengan lembut.

" bagaimana dengan anak-anak ?"

"maksudmu ?"

" luhan dna minseok, lalu sehun dan jongin "

" mereka baik-baik saja yi "

" bukan itu. Maksudku yaa kau tahu bagaimana bisa mereka tinggal bersama tanpa ada ikatan ?"

Mata cantik sang istri membola. Cepat atau lambat, hal seperti ini pasti akan dibicarakan

" aku tahu ini salah, tapi aku tidak bisa menjamin bagaimana luhan bersama minseok ataupun sehun dan jongin. atau minseok bersama jongin dan luhan bersama sehun. Aku disini hanya sebagai penjaga dan ibu bagi mereka. Luhan tidak akan berbuat jauh dengan minseok. karena aku tahu bagaimana dia. Tapi sehun? Kau tahu sendiri bukan ? "

" apa sebaiknya kita nikahkan luhan dengan minseok terlebih dahulu ?"

" yii "

Lirih joonmyeon dnegan mengkrucutkan bibir. Yifan terkekeh dan menarik tubuh sang istri untuk bersandar di dadanya. Meski sudah berumur tapi mereka masih romantic

" kita akan terus meminta restu pada nyonya kim. Jika sampai hari melahirkan tiba dan tidak mendapat restu. Aku terpaksa menikahkan mereka berdua "

Joonmyeon tersenyum. Itu adalah jawaban yang ingin ia dengar. Suaminya sangat bijaksana. Meski salah, tapi yifan benar-benar memikirkan suatu hal sampai detail.

X

X

X

X

X

Hari ini jadwal jongin untuk control. Memasuki minggu ke 22 seharusnya mereka bisa melihat jenis kelamin bayi pertama keluarga oh dan kim. Sehun sudah mengatur jadwal agar ia bisa leluasa berkonsultasi dnegan dokter kandungan diluar jadwal praktek. lagipula ini juga privasi, mereka belum menikah dan sehunmerupakan salah 1 pewaris SIEMENS. Jongin sudah bersiap di ranjang. Ia menarik sweater merah mudanya sebatas dada dan memperlihatkan Rahim nya yang membesar. Gel dingin membuatnya geli, dan langsung saja dokter sooyoung memulai ritualnya. Dimulai dengan gerakan-gerakan kecil. Gumpalan mulai terlihat. Calon orang tua itu hanya bisa tahu kalau gumpalan besar disana adalah bagian kepala dan tubuh. Tangan dan kaki Nampak samar. Ketika alat tersebut menyentuh ke bagian bawah, ada tendangan keras yang membuat jongin mengernyit. Bukan sakit, tapi lebih ke arah geli

" dia aktif sekali nyonya, apa kau merasa kesakitan ?"

" tidak dokter "

Jongin tersenyum, ia kembali melihat layar hitam putih di sisinya.

" itu bayi anda nyonya, bulatan sebesar kepala tangan adalah kepalanya dan juga lihat dia sedang menghisap ibu jari "

" apa bayi selalu seperti itu? Maksudku menghisap ibu jari ?"

" iya, itu naluri tuan. Apa kalian ingin tahu jenis kelaminnya ?"

Tanya dokter cantik itu. Jongin dan sehun saling menatap. Sehun lalu mengangguk sebagai tanda setuju

" iya dokter "

" baiklaah "

Dokter mulai mencari angle yang pas untuk melihat jenis kelamin bayi mereka. Begitu dapat ia tersenyum

" laki-laki. Waaah kalian akan mendapat seorang jagoan. Selamat tuan, nyonya"

Jongin maupun sehun tersenyum senang. Mereka akan mendapat bayi laki-laki. Aah doa sehun ternyata terkabul. Dia memang ingin anak laki-laki sebagai anak pertama.

Sehun tidak berhenti menciumin foto baby mereka. Dengan format 4D, mereka bisa melihat bayi mereka dengan jelas. Mengapa mirip sekali dengan sehun? Dan jongin tidak terima itu. Dia ingin bayi mereka mirip dengan jongin. Akan sangat menyebalkan jika ada 2 sehun dalam kehidupannya.

" kenapa kau terlihat tidak senang ?"

Tanya sehun ketika mereka sudah di dalam mobil

" tidak "

" kau tidak pandai berbohong olive "

Jongin tidak menjawab ia memalingkan awajahnya ke jendela. Membiarkan sehun menatapnya datar. Daripada berdebat sehun memilih mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan sedang menuju butik. Jadwal mereka setelah ke dokter adalah membeli perlengkapan bayi.

Sehun membawa 2 kantung belanjaan. Hanya beberapa potong pakaian, popok dan perlengkapan lainnya. Mereka akan menyicil. Lagipula akan ditempatkan dimana? Mungkin setelah semua urusan selesai, sehun akan membeli apartemen yang lebih luas daripada apartemennya dengan luhan.

" bagaimana ?"

" baik. Lihat "

Jongin merogoh tas kecilnya dan memberikan foto 4D bayi mereka pada minseok yang menonton TV

" astaga, baby… "

" boy "

" BABY BOY ?"

 _'menga_ _n_ _gguk'_

" tampan sekali jooong. Gemaaasss.. aku jadi ingin cepat-cepat menggendongnya. Ini untukku yaa "

Ujar minseok dnegan semangat. Sedang minseok, ia memekik senang berlari ke dalam kamar. Mengambil buku diary dan selotip. Menempelkannya disana. Itu buku diary baby jongin yang minseok buat.

" kau beli apa saja ?"

Jongin memukulkeningnya pelan, ia mencari sehun dan ternayta ia sedang minum di dapur. Ia pun memutar kepala mencari kantung belanjaan, ternyata diletakkan di samping kursi sofa.

" ayo ke kamar saja "

Ujar jongin dengan membawa 2 kantung sekaligus membuat sehun maupun minseok berteriak heboh. Jongin? dia malah cuek.

Botol dot, pompa, popok, baju, celana gendongan dan kain lapis anti air _(read: di jawa bilangnya perlak wkwkwk)_. kedua wanita tersebut menggelar semua belanjaan di atas ranjang mereka. Minseok memakai topi bayi di kepalanya dan itu lucu sekali.

" semuanya biru ?"

" sehun bilang biru itu netral "

Minseok mengangguk mengerti

" keadaanmu sehat juga kan ? "

" tentu, tapi aku masih harus minum vitamin. Dan perbanyak makan sayur. Aku terlalu kurus untuk ukuran ibu hamil "

" kau memang kurus. Makanpun tidak pernah habis. Ibu sampai bingung harus bagaimana "

" sepertinya nutrisiku diserap oleh sehun. Berat badannya naik 3 kilo tapi masih terlihat kurus "

Minseok mengangguk mengiyakan jawaban jongin.

" apa jika aku mengandung, akan sekurus sekarang atau aku gemuk? "

" kau pasti seksi "

" jooongiiiiiinnnn "

Sehun yang berjalan melewati kamar para wanita, hanya bisa tersenyum. Qtime para wanita pasti menyenangkan.

X

X

X

X

Semakin hari kandungan jongin membesar. Kondisi janin dan ibu sehat. Hanya di minggu ke 25 jongin jatuh sakit. Flu, membuatnya tidak bisa makan apapun selain cairan. Tidak sampai dirawat di rumah sakit. Tapi jongin menjadi pribadi manja. Tidak ingin apapun selain minseok. ia lengket selama 4 hari di pelukan minseok. ia lebih banyak mengurung diri di apartemen. Tentu saja, bagaimana bisa jongin berkeliaran kemanapun tanpa sehun disampingnya? Lagipula jongin juga sangat malas keluar. Dia hanya akan keluar saat control dan pergi ke minimarket. Dan sekarang memasuki minggu ke 35 , dengan perut besarnya. Pergerakannya pun menjadi terbatas. Meski ia masih bisa berjalan sendiri tapi minseok selalu memapahnya. Seperti pergi ke kamar kecil dan juga ruang keluarga.

" kau sudah menyiapkan perlengkapan melahirkanmu ?"

" sudah bu, ada di lemari "

" baguslah, dokter bilang minggu depan bukan ?"

" iya "

" kau sudah menyiapkan nama ?"

" sudah. Sehun yang mendapatkannya "

" baguslah "

Joonmyeon mengusap pelan perut jongin. menonton TV dengan memakan buah adalah hal yang sangat ia sukai. Apalagi jika ada acara kartun favoritenya.

" jongin "

" ya "

" kau sudah memberitahu ibumu ?"

Pergerakan mengupas buah apel jongin terhenti. Wanita ini tiba-tiba diam dan menghela nafas. Ia tersenyum miris dan menunduk

" ibu tidak pernah mengangkat telefonku sejak ibu tahu aku mengandung. Sampai sekarang pun tidak pernah. Aku mengirimi pesan sampai ratusan kali, ibu tetap tidak membalas. Ibu benar-benar melakukan apa yang ia ucapkan "

Joonmyeon mendekati jongin. memeluk wanita hamil ini dari samping

" tak apa, masih ada ibu disini. Anggap saja aku ibumu. Ibumu hanya takut "

" takut ?"

" apa kau tahu apa alasan ibumu seperti ini ?"

'menggeleng'

" ibumu hanya takut, jika kau mengalami hal yang sama dengannya "

" maksud ibu ?"

Tanya jongin dengan wajah penuh tanyanya

" ibu tidak berhak mengatakannya. Ibumu yang berhak. Ibu tidak sepatutnya membicarakan ini "

" ibuu "

" tidak jongin "

Ujar joonmyeon dengan senyum tipisnya. Pikirnya akan lebih baik jika hyori yang menceritakannya sendiri. Jongin mengangguk di pelukan joonmyeon, tapi tiba-tiba ia mengerutkan kening dan mengusap perutnya perlahan. Ia mencoba bernafas teratur tapi yang ada malah rintihan kecil keluar dari mulutnya

" sayang ada apa ?"

" tidak ada apa-apa bu "

" kau kesakitan, apa baby akan keluar ?"

Tidak menjawab, jongin hanya mengangguk kecil. joonmyeon segera bangkit dan malah panic. Ia mondar mandir di hadapan jongin dan berlari masuk ke dalam kamar jongin. mengambil tas yang jognin bilang ada di dalam lemari. Ia juga mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi yifan.

" haloo, yiii… jo..jongin akan melahirkan "

"….."

" baik, aku akan telefon ambulance "

Setelah menelefon yifan, joonmyeon mendial nomor rumah sakit. Meminta ambulance untuk segera datang. Joonmyeon yang panic, dan jongin yang tenang. Ia harus setenang mungkin. Tidak boleh ikut panic. Itu penjelasan dari dokter. 15 menit berlalu, ambulance sudah tiba di lobby sedang 2 orang suster datang ke apartemen mereka. 2 perawat laki-laki datang dengan tubuh kekarnya. Membantu jongin agar bisa berjalan dengan tenang. Dalam keadaan hamil besar, tidak disarankan untuk menggendong. Hal itu akan menekan kepala bayi yang posisinya ada dibawah. Begitu sampai, jongin segera ditidurkan di ranjang dorong dan joonmyeon ikut masuk ke dalam ambulance.

Yifan dan sehun datang lebih dahulu, mereka berdua siap di lobby utama. Begitu ada ambulance datang. Para perawat pun membuka pintu dan benar saja itu jongin. joonmyeon masih setia menggenggam tangan jongin. butir-butir keringat keluar dari dahi jongin. dengan cepat, mereka membawa jongin ke ruang operasi. Dokter sooyoung sudah siap dengan alat persalinannya. Semua tidak diperbolehkan masuk termasuk suami. Mereka harus steril. Oleh karena itu 3 orang dewasa menunggu dengan gelisah di depan pintu operasi. Luhan dan minseok datang tak lama setelah itu. Jongin sudah ada di dalam selama 30 menit, ruangan kedap suara membuat mereka tidak bisa mendengar teriakan jongin.

Ceklek

Kelima orang dewasa disana mengerutkan kening. Apa proses melahirkan secepat ini? Dokter sooyoung keluar dnegan melepas masker. Menunjukkan wajah gelisahnya

" dokter.. ? "

" Nyonya jongin tidak bisa melahirkan bayinya "

" maksud dokter ?"

Tanya joonmyeon dengan wajah ketidaktahuannya. Ia panik setengah mati

" posisi bayi sudah ada di jalan keluar, tapi dengan beberapa kali dorongan bayinya tidak bisa keluar. Nyonya jongin sudah mengerahkan semua tenaganya. Kami tidak bisa memberikan obat perangsang karena posisi bayi dan tidak mungkin melakukan operasi. Lebih beresiko "

Lemas, penjelasan dokter membuat joonmyeon lemas. Ia seorang ibu tentu tahu bagaimana susahnya melahirkan.

" nyonya, apa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal? Kami benar-benar meminta bantuan nyonya. Kami khawatir dengan nyonya jongin. waktu kami tidak banyak. Air ketuban hampir habis "

" tolong adikku dokter "

Minseok menangis, ia mengeratkan tangan di baju hijau dokter.

" kami sudah memperlebar jalan keluar bayi tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. yang kami lakukan saat ini adalah memastikan nyonya jongin dalam keadaan sadar. Kami mohon doa untuk para keluarga. Saya masuk dulu nyonya "

Dokter pun pamit kembali masuk. joonmyeon menangis dalam diam, dan luhan yang melihat ibunya bersedih segera menarik pundak sang ibu dan memeluknya erat. Yifan? Ia berjalan jauh darisana dengan meletakkan ponsel di telinga kanan. Ia berkali-kali mengumpat ketika seseorang di seberang sana tidak mengangkat telefon

" halo "

X

X

X

X

Hyori sedang bersenandung kecil di teras rumah. Membiarkan semilir anginmenerpa rambutnya. Sore hari di akhir bulan agustus, udara mulai dingin. Menurut hyori ini adalah udara yang baik. dering telefon berbunyi sejak tadi dan hyori hanya diam tidak ada niatan untuk mengangkat.

 _Pluk_

Matanya menoleh ke sumber suara, ada bunga mawar utuh yang baru ia tanam 2 bulan yang lalu dan itu jatuh. Hyori mengernyitkan kening, lantas ia mendekati kebun mini nya dan mengambil bunga mawar tersebut. Membawanya ke teras dan mengusap kelopak bunga dari debu.

Kriiiiing kriiiiing kriiiiing

Hyori tersentak kala ada panggilan masuk. Ia yang awalnya acuh, mulai bangkit dan berjalan masuk. Melihat id pemanggil tanpa nama. Hanya beberapa digit nomor. Dengan ragu hyori mulai mengangkat. Perasaannya tidak dan enak...

" halo "

Suara berat terdengar di seberang.

 _" ya... "_

" nyonya kim, aku tuan oh.. tolong jangna matikana telefon ini "

Hyori hanya diam, ia yang ingin menutup telefon malah diam ditempat

" jika kau tidak mengijinkan putrimu menikah. Maka beri dia maaf, dan setelah itu kami berjanji tidak akan mengusikmu "

 _"..."_

" jongin ada di ruang operasi, ia harus bertaruh nyawa disana. Dan bayinya, tidak ingin keluar. dan kau tahu apa artinya. "

 _" jo.. jongin "_

" ya putrimu. Antara jongin bayinya atau keduanya akan pergi "

Hyori meneteskan air mata, ia tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Jongin tidak bisa mengeluarkan bayinya? Ya tuhan

" jika kau terlambat memaafkannya, a.. aku... "

 _"..."_

" kami melerakan keduanya pergi "

Hyori semakin tekejut, ia terjatuh dan hampir mengenai meja. Ia menutup mulutnya sendiri

 _" a.. aku... "_

" nyonya kim, waktu kita tidak banyak "

Hyori bisa mendnegar nada frustasi yifan dari seberang. Sampai akhirnya

 _" ya... bawa aku ke putriku "_

X

X

X

X

" ya... bawa aku ke putriku "

Yifan menyunggingkan bibir, ia berlari ke ruang operasi dan mengetuk pintu itu dengan tidak sabar. Salah seorang perawat membuka pintu dan tanpa di duga yifan masuk ke dalam, beberapa perawat yang lain menghalanginya tapi yang ia lakukan

" jongin, ini ibumu "

Jongin yang masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar, menoleh menghadap yifan. Baju khas operasi, penutup kepala dan juga selang oksigen sudah terpasang di tubuh jongin. dalam keadaan membuka kedua paha dan tertutupi kain hijau. Yifan mendekati jongin dengan ijin dokter. Ia mengubah telefon nya menjadi panggilan video. Jongin terkejut melihat sang ibu dengan wajah berantakan dan penuh air mata ada di hadapannya. Jongin tidak bisa berekspresi banyak, ia hanya tersenyum tipis. Suaranya hampir habis bahkan sebelum ia menyapa sang ibu

" ibu "

Lirih jongin, matanya sayu dan wajahnya pucat. Ia bisa melihat hyori tersenyum. dokter sooyoung mundur beberapa langkah memberi waktu beberapa detik untuk mereka.

" jo... jongin... "

"... "

" ibu memaafkanmu "

Kening jongin mengerut mendengar penuturan sang ibu. Ia mendengar suaranya tapi ia tidak yakin dengan ucapan hyori

" lahirkan bayimu, ibu memaafkanmu "

PIIP

Panggilan terputus. Jongin menutup mata pelan, ia menangis. Bahkan yifan? Calon kakek itu menunduk. Ia pernah 2x menemani joonmyeon melahirkan tapi tidak pernah seperti ini. ia hanya terbawa emosi. Kesadaran jongin lemah, seorang perawat menyuruh yifan untuk keluar dan dokter sooyoung melakukan penanganan.

" a...aaaarrgghhh "

Sooyoung yang terkejut, mendadak membolakan mata. Jongin kontraksi lagi, ia segera mengambil posisi dan memberi aba-aba pada jongin.

" nyonyaa pada hitungan ketiga dorong bayimu. Satu... dua.. tigaa "

X

X

X

X

X

" baba "

Yifan mengacuhkan sehun, ia berjalan menjauh dan hilang di tikungan. Sehun ingin emnyusul yifan, tapi ia ingin mendengar kondisi jongin disana.

30 menit berlalu, pintu terbuka membuat keempat orang yang menunggu dengan cemas beranjak dari duduk. Joonmyeon bisa melihat ada raut wajah kelegaan dari dokter sooyoung.

" selamat tuan, bayi anda laki-laki. Ibu dan bayinya sehat "

" do... dokter... "

" perawat kami tengah membersihkan bayi dan nyonya jongin. akan kami pindahkan 15 menit dari sekarang. selamat malam tuan, nyonya "

Selanjutnya dokter sooyoung pergi dari hadapan mereka. Joonmyeon menangis bahagia, ia memeluk tubuh si bungsu dan memberinya selamat.

Jongin sudah dipindahkan, meski dalam keadaan belum sadar. Sehun menggenggam tangan sang kekasih dengan erat. Berkali-kali ia mengecupi tangan jongin, berharap jika kekasihnya segera sadar. Sehun tidak berhenti menangis mendnegar cerita dari sang baba. Sekarang ia sendirian di ruang VVIP. Kedua rorang tuanya dan juga pasangan lumin, pulang terlebih dahulu dan akan kembali kemari. Lagipula, jongin juga harus menyusui. Sudah 2 jam lamanya jongin belum sadar. Membuat sehun menjadi takut.

" sayang bangunlah. Jangan membuatku takut "

"..."

" putra kita menunggumu. Kumohon bangunlah "

Sehun kembali mengecupi tangan jongin. wajah pucat jongin masih kentara sekali.

" youngsoo. Oh youngsoo "

"..."

Sehun menahan tangis. Olive nya belum sadar. Ia benar-benar takut jika terjadi apa-apa. ia terlalu mencintai olive nya.

X

X

X

X

Tebeceh

Holaaa semuaa... chapt depan, chapt terakhir yaaa... wkwkwk.. mian yaa molor hahaha.. nunaa tukang PHP huhu

Di chap ini bener-bener real yaa... dari mulai alasan hyori tidak memberi restu jongin, sampai jongin yang susah melahirkan. Itu bener-bener real.. nunaa ngeliat sendiri gimana perjuangan temen nunaa.. ayah mertuanya masuk ke ruang operasi terus pakek v-call gitu ke besan.. temen nunaa udah lemes didalam. Ia seakan-akan udah pasrah kalo gak bakal bisa ngelahirin trus pergi... nunaa sampai mewek gak ketulungan di rumah sakit. Sampai akhirnya ibu nya memberi maaf. Tapi sumpah yaa, doa ibu itu memang terbaiiiiikkk... kalian jangan sampai durhaka sama orang tua terutama sama ibu.

Pas dia dapat maaf, gak lama temen nunaa ngelahirin lancar. Katanya 2x ngejan bayinya udah lahir. Alhamdulillaaah dedek nya sehat wal afiat.. bahkan sekarang udah gede. Nunaa sampai ikut gemes.

Baiklaah sampai jumpa di last chapt depan yaa.. bbyeeeeee


	20. END

Hyori masih duduk lemas di tempat dimana ia terjatuh. air matanya tidak berhenti menangis. jauh dari lubuk hatinya, hyori sudah memaafkan jongin. hanya saja hatinya sudah terlanjur kecewa. Ia hanya takut jongin bernasib sepertinya. Putri cantiknya tidak boleh tersakiti oleh siapapun. Ia hanya terlalu takut. 5 menit yang lalu, yifan mengabarkan kalau jongin melahirkan seorang putra yang sehat. Hyori tidak berhenti tersenyum dan berucap syukur karena Tuhan telah mendengar doa nya.

" ibu menyayangimu nak "

X

X

X

X

Sehun masih setia disamping sang kekasih, jongin baru saja sadar tapi dia masih lemah. Genggaman tangan sehun juga tidak lepas. Kata salah seorang dokter, bayi mereka akan diantar 1 jam lagi. Sehun membulatkan mata ketika jongin ingin duduk.

" jangan bangun dulu "

" aku ingin duduk "

" Baiklah, kau bisa bersandar padaku "

Sehun bangkit dari duduk dan naik ke ranjang. Membantu jongin untuk bangun terlebih dahulu dan memeluknya dari samping. Jongin menyamankan diri di pundak sehun. Ia menutup mata tapi tersenyum

" hun "

" ya "

" ibu memaafkanku "

" aku tahu, baba yang memberitahu "

" apa ibu akan kemari ?"

" semoga saja, kau harus banyak istirahat olive "

" aku ingin bertemu ibu "

" nanti, oke "

Jongin mengangguk dia menyamankan diri. Membiarkan jongin menutup mata sejenak.

Ceklek

Sehun terlonjak, ibu dan ayahnya kembali. Membawa tas berukuran besar peralatan sehun. Dokter sooyoung berkata jika kemungkinan besar jongin harus rawat inap selama3-4 hari sampai kondisinya stabil

" sehun, mandilah "

" ya "

Jongin membuka matanya, sehun membantu jongin untuk rebahan dengan berbantal tinggi. Mengecup kening jongin sebentar dan ia membawa tas untuk masuk ke dalam kamar mandi

" bagaimana keadaanmu sayang "

" baik bu "

" sakit ?"

" tidak, aku baik-baik saja "

Joonmyeon tersenyum dan mengusap tangan jongin yang terpasang infus

Knock knock

" permisi tuan nyonya, bayi tuan oh harus disusui "

Perawat perempuan mendorong baby oh untuk masuk ke dalam. Yifan maupun joonmyeon memberi jalan agar trolly bayi nya bisa dekat pada sang ibu. Bayi mungil dengan rambut hitam legam, bermain dengan air liur dan mata tertutup. Membentuk lingkaran bulat ketika baby oh menguap. Aah lucu sekali.

" mari nyonya saya bantu bangun "

Perawat tersebut membantu jongin untuk duduk dan menekan tombol agar ranjang bisa tegak. Setelah membntu jongin, ia lantas mengambil bayi dengan selimut berwarna biru dna memebrikannya pada jongin. jongin terharu, ia hampir meneteskan air mata. Mungil sekali,jongin berjengit kaget ketika baby oh membuka matanya.

" hy "

Youngsoo membuka matanya lebar dia menyamankan diri di gendongan jongin dan selanjutnya bibir mungilnya mencari-cari putting sang ibu. Naluri bayi

" nyonya, kau harus menyusui bayimu. Akan aku tutup tirainya. Tuan oh, maaf untuk ketidaknyamanannya "

Ujar sang perawat pada yifan. Ia menutup tirai mulai membantu jongin membuka baju pasiennya. Joonmyeon juga ada disitu. Melihat bagaimana perawat tersebut dengan hati-hati emmbantu jongin. emngeluarkan payudara jongin dan mendekatkan pada sang bayi.

Cup

Youngsoo sudah menemukan putting sang ibu. Ia mulai menghisap dengan perlahan. Jongin terharu, ia mencium kening sang putra dan mengusap rambut youngsoo.

" saya akan kembali 2 jam lagi nyonya. Pastikan baby anda tidak tersedak dan payudara anda tidak menghalangi lubang hidung. Saya permisi "

Setelahnya hanya jongin dan joonmyeon yang ada di balik tirai. Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengkerutkan kening ketika melihat tirai pembatas jongin tersirap.

" ibu "

" kami disini hun, bayimu sedang menyusu "

Sehun membuka tirai dan melihat youngsoo secara langsung. Lucu sekali, bibir tipisnya menghisap dengan rakus air susunya. Ia ikut mencium sang putra. Joonmyeon? Ia keluar dari tirai memberi waktu untuk keluarga kecil tersebut.

Jongin melihat ke bawah, youngsoo sudah kenyang perlahan ia menarik putingnya dan melihat air susu yang sedikit keluar dari bibir youngsoo.

" sehun tissue "

Ujar jongin, ia menerima tissue dan mengusap bibir youngsoo.

" kau mau menggendongnya ?"

" aku tidak bisa "

" ibu "

Joonmyeon yang mendengar suara jongin segera berjalan mendekati ranjang

" ya sayang "

" ibu, sehunnie ingin menggendong youngsoo "

" eeyy, kau tidak bisa menggendong nya sendiri ? "

" bukan begitu, a.. aku… "

Tanpa banyak bicara jongin memberikan youngsoo pada joonmyeon dan joonmyeon memberikannya pada sehun. Sehun kelabakan ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menggendong bayi. ia beberapa kali mengubah posisi tangan hingga akhirnya dibantu oleh jongin. joonmyeon memberikan youngsoo pada sehun. Kedua mata ayah dan anak tersebut beradu. Youngsoo belum bisa melihat. Ia hanya menguap beberapa kali. Mata bulat mirip jongin, bibir tipis mirip dengannya dan ia berkulit putih. Mirip dirinya 90% hanya mata saja yang mirip jongin.

" i.. ibu "

" gendong saja, lihat youngsoo nyaman denganmu "

" ta.. tapi "

" gendong saja "

Joonmyeon pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Sehun kaku sekali membawa youngsoo. Padahal youngsoo nyaman di gendongan ayahnya. perlahan mata bulat youngsoo menutup. Bayi mereka tertidur. Menguap terlebih dahulu sebelum benar-benar tidur. Astaga apa benar ia sudah menjadi seorang ayah ?

X

X

X

X

Kehidupan sehun dan jongin berubah. Youngsoo sudah berumur 1 bulan. Ia senang sekali menangis di tengah malam. Membuat minseok maupun jongin terbangun. Minseok tentu saja tidak keberatan. Ia malah senang ketika youngsoo bangun. Ia bisa menggendongnya lama. Sehun dan jongin belum menikah. Jadi mereka harus tidur terpisah. Sehun juga sudah membeli rumah kecil sederhana keinginan jongin. mereka berencana menikah setelah meminta restu dengan formal pada nyonya kim. Lusa, keluarga oh akan pergi ke daelsong dan meminta minseok dan jongin untuk menjadi menantu mereka. Setelah itu pergi ke rumah panti minseok.

Sore ini youngsoo dengan tenang tidur di kereta nya. Cuaca mulai dingin dan youngsoo suka sekali berada di balkon. Ia akan menangis jika tidak pergi ke balkon terlebih dahulu. Awalnya mereka khawatir tapi youngsoo baik-baik saja. Dokter yoo juga memperbolehkan youngsoo untuk berada di luar maximal 30 menit. Dengan selimut hangat, topi dan baju lengan panjang, luhan menemani keponakan tampannya di balkon.

Sreeett

" lu, ayo masuk. Sudah 30 menit "

" baiklah "

Luhan memasukkan ponsel dan memutar kereta youngsoo perlahan dan masuk ke dalam apartemen. Youngsoo mengulat,ia mengepalkan tangan dan kembali tidur. Menutup pintu balkon dan ia membawa youngsoo di dekat sofa dan luhan mengambil baby soo lalu menggendongnya. Minseok duduk disamping luhan dan menumpukan dagunya di pundak luhan

" sehun sekali "

" hmmb, aku pikir akan mirip jongin "

" apa besok jika kita punya anak dia mirip denganku ?"

" enak saja, harus mirip aku "

" kenapa kau protes siih "

" tentu saja, aku kan yang akan mengandung dan melahirkan "

Luhan menatap minseok kesal, lihat saja minseok sudah mencebikkan bibir tidak terima.

" astaga, kalian sudah cocok mempunyai bayi "

" nanti jong, kami akan segera menyusulmu "

 _Sreek sreek_

Youngsoo terbangun, ia mengepalkan tangan dan mengulat lucu. Setelah itu mata bulatnya membuka perlahan, ia terbangun. Sedikit tertawa melihat paman dan bibinya. Ooh yaa 3 hari yang lalu youngsoo sudah bisa melihat. Mata bulatnya mengikuti kemana mainannya bergerak. Itu cara yang dokter Yoo sarankan. Dan sekarang youngsoo sudah mengenal orang-orang disekitarnya.

" aigoo, baby kau terbangun "

" kau siih berisik "

" bukannya kau ?"

" kenapa aku ?"

" oppa unnie, bisakah kalian tidak bertengkar hmmm "

Jongin kembali keluar dari dapur dengan membawa spatula dan apron melekat di tubuhnya.

" lebih baik letakkan youngsoo di kereta dan kalian boleh kembali bertengkar "

" solusi macam apa itu ?!"

" macam aku "

Jongin menghiraukan pasangan absurd. Ia kembali berkutat di dapur. Luhan menatap youngsoo yang tersenyum kecil. bibirnya tertarik ke atas dan matanya membulat lucu.

X

X

X

X

X

Sehun menggendong youngsoo yang tertidur. Ini akan jadi kali pertama youngsoo keluar rumah. 2 mobil sudah disiapkan. Mereka akan menaiki subway dan akan dijemput di daegu. Tidak mungkin mereka akan naik mobil selama 6 jam di jalanan. Yifan takut youngsoo lelah. Naik pesawat? Tidak, itu beresiko. lebih baik dia menyewa 1 gerbong kereta khusus untuk keluarga Oh. Jongin masih duduk di tepi ranjang. Kedua tangannya bertaut. Ia akan kembali bertemu dengan sang ibu. Lebih dari 10 bulan lamanya tidak bertemu yaa meski kemarin hyori mau mengangkat telefonnya dan pembicaraan mereka kaku. Minseok masuk ke dalam kamar setelah ia membereskan beberapa barang di ruang tamu.

" bear "

 _'mendongak'_

" kau gugup ?"

" ya "

" … "

" aku takut ibu menolakku kembali dan juga youngsoo "

Minseok duduk disamping jongin dan mengenggam tangannya

" ibu hanya perlu melihat ketulusan sehun. Dan selanjutnya kalian bisa meluluhkan hatinya. Aku yakin saat itu ibu hanya emosi dan secara spontan mengatakan hal itu "

" aku takut "

" tak apa bear. Kita bersama "

Mereka berdua berpelukan. Bisa minseok rasakan detak jantung jongin yang tak beraturan. Ia benar-benar gugup.

Menaiki subway hanya butuh kurang lebih 1 jam. Kereta cepat yang menjadi andalan negara korea selatan banyak digunakan oleh orang-orang. Jongin duduk sendiri dengan youngsoo di gendongan. Sedang sehun, ia pergi ke cafeteria gerbong sebelah.

" hy baby, setelah ini kau akan bertemu dengan nenek. Kau senang ?"

Jongin mengajak youngsoo bicara meski hanya dibalas kedipan.

" jangan nakal oke, jangan menangis. nenek kim sangat menyayangimu. Jadi berbaik lah dengan nenekmu "

 _'kedipkedippolos'_

" jongin, kita akan sampai "

" baiklah "

Suara minseok membuatnya mendongak. Ia pun melihat kearah jendela. Aah ternyata benar, mereka akan sampai. Bertepatan dengan sehun yang baru datang dengan membawa segelas kopi.

Mereka berenam bersiap untuk turun. joonmyeon bergantian menggendong youngsoo. Sedang jongin ia membawa tas kecil miliknya. Mereka akan berpisah menjadi 2 mobil. Tidak lama hanya butuh waktu 30 menit mereka akan sampai di rumah. Saat melewati desa, jongin semakin gugup. Tinggal beberapa ratus meter lagi sampai. Mereka akhirnya turun di parkiran mobil dan ebrjalan beberapa meter. Sehun menggenggam tangan jongin yang gemetar. Begitu sampai di depan rumah, mereka mendapati pintu rumah yang tertutup. Hyori juga tidak terlihat di kebun mini nya. Ia akhirnya melepas genggaman sehun dan berjalan ke belakang. Jika sang ibu tidak terlihat di depan, biasanya hyori berada di belakang rumah. Mencuci baju atau membersihkan hasil panen dan benar saja. Hyori tengah mencuci lobak dan sawi putih. Wanita paruh baya tersebut duduk di kursi kecil membelakangi jongin. Terdengar bunyi cipratan dari air dan Hyori memilih bersenandung. Perlahan jongin mendekati hyori dan ikut berjongkok. Tangan kananya terulur tapi ia urungkan. Detik selanjutnya ia memeluk sang ibu dari belakang

" eoh "

Hyori terkejut setengah mati, siapa orang yang telah dengan kurang ajarnya memeluknya?

" siapa kau ?"

" ibu "

Hyori diam, ia tidak menoleh. Pelukan jongin semakin erat pada tubuh hyori. Dan ia bisa merasakan baju bagian pundak basah. Putrinya menangis.

" ibu, ini aku putrimu "

"…."

" ibu hiks.. bicaralah "

"….."

Hyori masih diam dengan menahan tangis. Tidak tidak ia tidak boleh menangis.

" ibu hiks.. aku minta maaf hiks ibu…. "

Perlahan hyori melepas pelukan jongin ia memutar tubuh dan melihat wajah putrinya. 10 bulan tidak bertemu dengan jongin dan sekarang ia melihat putrinya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. kedua tangannya menangkup wajah jongin dan ia tersenyum kecil. diusapnya air mata jongin lalu ia kembali tersenyum tipis

" ibuu,,,, hiks.. maafkan jongin "

" … "

" hiks hiks "

" ibu memaafkanmu "

Jongin tersentak ia menatap tidak percaya sang ibu. Dan detik selanjutnya ia memeluk sang ibu dengan erat. Dan yang bisa hyori lakukan adalah mengusap rambut jongin yang sudah kembali memanjang. Tidak ada orang tua jahat, yang ada mereka hanya kecewa dengan anak mereka. Jika kalian berkata ibu/ayah itu selalu jahat. Ingatlah, ketika kalian dewasa kalian akan tahu bahwasanya yang mereka lakukan adalah karena mereka menyayangimu.

" ibu, keluarga oh ada didepan. Youngsoo juga ada "

" youngsoo ?"

Jongin mengangguk melihat raut wajah ibunya yang mengerutkan kening

" cucu ibu "

Jognin mengajak sang ibu ke depan. dan benar saja keluarga oh ada disana. Dan ia bisa melihat joonmyeon menggendong sesuatu di pelukannya. Nenek oh berjalan maju dan memperlihatkan youngsoo yang tengah membuka mata. Memberikan baby youngsoo ke nenek kim dan hyori dengan tidak sadar menerima youngsoo dan menangis. Cucu tampannya lahir dengan sehat. Ia mengecupi seluruh tubuh youngsoo. Menangis terharu. Begitupun dengan yang lain.

Kedua keluarga tersebut masuk ke dalam rumah. Hanya ada teh hangat dan beberapa cemilan. Jongin dan minseok duduk di belakang hyori sedang keluarga oh berada di hadapan mereka. Sesuai tradisi, kedua calon pengantin tidak diperkenankan duduk berdua.

" kedatangan kami kemari adalah sebagai permintaan maaf sekaligus meminta dengan hormat kedua putri anda. Kami tahu kejadian kemarin adalah sebagai pukulan bagi keluarga kami dan anda. Oleh karena itu, ijinkan kedua putra kami menebus kesalahannya "

Perkataan dimulai dari dialog dewasa yifan. Kepala keluarga oh yang dengan tegas dalam berbicara menjadi nilai tersendiri bagi mereka

" kami melihat kedua putra kami, mencintai dan akan bersungguh-sungguh membina rumah tangga dengan putri anda. Ijinkan kami untuk menikahkan mereka berdua "

Lanjut joonmyeon dengan membungkuk hormat. Hyori melihat mereka yang Nampak bersungguh-sungguh, menghela nafas lega.

" semua keputusan ada pada kedua putriku. Jadi aku serahkan semuanya pada mereka "

"….."

" kim minseok, dia putri sulungku. Meski dia bukan putri kandungku. Aku tetap menganggap dia adalah kakak dari jongin. dan kim jongin, putriku yang sangat aku sayangi. Keduanya adalah permata bagiku. Jadi, jika mereka menerima pinangan dari keluarga oh, aku harap kedua putriku selalu bahagia "

Ucapan hyori membuat jongin dan minseok tersenyum, kedua tangan mereka saling bertaut.

" jadi, apakah kim minseok menerima lamaran oh luhan ?"

Minseok membulatkan mata. ia menunduk dengan malu dan mengangguk kecil. Hyori tertawa kecil, melihat tingkah luhan yang mengepalkan tangan ke atas.

" dan kim jongin ?"

Tanya Yifan pada jongin yang hanya dibalas dengan senyum tipis

" youngsoo butuh ayahnya, tentu saja ya"

Jawab jongin dengan mantap. Sehun mengulas senyum senang, dan mencium youngsoo yang kebetulan ia gendong.

" daddy akan menikahi mommymu, baby "

X

X

X

X

X

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk joonmyeon menyiapkan pernikahan. Pernikahan sederhana di gereja daelsong. Ini keinginan minseok dan jongin. gaun pernikahan keduanya juga gaun sederhana, berwarna putih dengan tuxedo berwarna senada. Hanya beberapa kerabat dekat yang mereka undang. Semua persiapan sudah siap. Tinggal menunggu minggu depan dan selesai.

Selama menyiapkan pernikahan jongin dan minseok tinggal di daelsong. Sedang keluarga oh, harus kembali ke seoul. Hanya joonmyeon yang beberapa kali menginap di daelsong. Ia harus menyiapkan semuanya sendiri bersama beberapa anak buah yifan. Dan sekarang, dimana seharusnya youngsoo tidur, tapi bayi ini tidak mau tidur. Ia terus mengepalkan tangan ke udara dan terus bergerak. Youngsoo menolak ASI nya dan berontak ketika di gendong.

" astaga youngsoo. Ayo tidur baby "

"….. "

" ada apa ?"

Minseok masuk ke dalam kamar, duduk di ranjang yang baru sehun belikan. Ia tidak mungkin membiarkan youngsoo tidur di Kasur lantai.

" tidak mau tidur, sepertinya dia merindukan sehun "

" ya sudah telefon saja "

" tidak mau "

" kenapa ? kalian bertengkar lagi ?"

" tidak juga, aku bosan melihat wajahnya. Ketika video call, sehun selalu bertanya tentang youngsoo "

Jawab jongin dengan mempoutkan bibir. Minseok tertawa geli, ia mengusak rambut basahnya dan menggantung handuk basah tersebut di gantungan

" astaga kau cemburu pada putramu sendiri ?"

" tidak juga, lagipula wajah sehun juga menyebalkan "

Minseok memutar matanya. Sednag jongin ia mengutak atik ponsel dan terdengar nada sambung dari seberang.

 _" hy jong "_

" hmmmb, cepat tidurkan youngsoo "

Minseok melirik ke samping, terlihat wajah senang sehun. Jongin mengambil posisi tidur di samping youngsoo. Keduanya melakukan panggilan video dan minseok melihat youngsoo yang menyunggingkan sneyum dengan kedua tnagan terkepal.

 _" hy baby, kau merindukan daddymu eoh? Baiklah, apa daddy harus bernyanyi sekarang ?"_

" jangan lama-lama "

 _" ia, astaga mommy mu cerewet sekali "_

Dan setelahnya, sehun bernyanyi lagu twinkle-twinkle dengan suara berat. Dan anehnya ketika mendengar suara sehun, youngsoo langsung menguap dan tak lama ia tertidur.

 _" tidur ?"_

" ya, jangan berisik "

Jongin bangkit dan berjalan ke ujung kamar. Meninggalkan youngsoo dengan minseok

 _" tunggu sebentar lagi, nanti kita tidur bertiga dan aku akan menyanyi untuknya "_

" tidak mau, suaramu jelek "

 _" jelek gini kau suka bukan ?"_

" aiish, ya sudah aku tutup "

 _" eeeyy, istriku merajuk "_

" baiklah bye "

Jongin yang merajuk, mematikan sepihak panggilan sehun. Ia meletakkan ponsel dan ikut menidurkan diri disamping youngsoo.

X

X

X

X

Hari pernikahan pun tiba, beberapa tamu undangan sudah datang. Lebih banyak tamu undangan dari tetangga keluarga kim. Dan juga ada keluarga besar keluarga panti. Acara suci tersebut sudah berjalan dengan sakral, keempatnya mengucap janji pernikahan dengan mantap dan kedua ibu mereka tidak berhenti menangis. Melepas putra dan putri mereka, untuk membina sebuah keluarga baru. Setelah acara pemberkatan di gereja kecil, mereka berjalan sedikit menuju balai desa. Lapangan luas yang sepi menjadi pemandangan indah dengan dekorasi cantik. Kursi, meja, makanan dan juga ada beberapa dekorasi bunga mawar putih kesukaan hyori dan joonmyeon. Tak sedikit yang berbicara buruk mengenai jongin, tapi mau dikata apa lagi semua itu benar. Jadi hyori sudah siap dengan semua ocehan dari tetangga.

" sayang waktunya berfoto "

Ujar joonmyeon, ia menyerahkan youngsoo yang memakai tuxedo kecil dan ia Nampak nyaman.

" luhan astaga, berhenti menganggu istrimu "

Dan lagi, anak tertua keluarga Oh tidak berhenti menganggu minseok. Ada saja yang ia lakukan, seperti sekarang ia mencubit gemas pipi minseok. minseok yang kesal, pergi berjalan sendiri mengangkat baju pernikahannya dan mendekati jongin dan sehun. Mengabaikan teriakan luhan.

Beberapa kali foto sudah mereka lakukan, foto bersama tamu undangan dan juga foto masing-masing pasangan dan masih banyak lagi. Beberapa tamu undangan juga Nampak tertawa dan menikmati hari bahagia kedua pasangan tersebut. Meski tidak terlalu mengenal, tapi mereka mengenal betul dua putri cantik keluarga kim.

" hy jong "

" oh hy "

Jongin menoleh dengan menggendong youngsoo.

"astaga, aku tidak percaya kau menikah terlebih dahulu "

" kenapa memangnya, kau iri huh ?"

" well, aku kan tampan jadi kufikir aku akan menikah dahulu daripada kau "

Jongin mencubit lengan kanan dongyun, tanda gemas.

" kau siih jual mahal, kau tidak tahu saja bagaimana yebin menatapku kesal karena berbicara denganmu "

Dongyun mengerutkan kening. Ia menatap jongin yang membuat gesture melirik ke sisi kanan dongyun.

" bukan begitu, kau tahu "

Mendekati telinga jongin dan berbisik

" dia terlalu agresif, aku takut "

" bodoh "

" hey aku pintar "

" jongin "

Sehun tiba-tiba datang. Membuat 2 sahabat masa kecil memberi jarak. Terlebih dongyun.

" sehun, ini dongyun. Dia sahabat kecilku "

Sehun tersenyum tipis dan berjabat tangan.

" waah, tuan oh. Aku harap kau tidak akan menyesal setelah ini "

" huh ?"

" jongin gadis yang sedikit urakan "

" HEY "

Nyuuutt

"aaarrgh aarrghh jong, sakit bodoh "

Lagi, dongyun mendapat cubitan dari jongin membuat sehun terkekeh. Ia mengambil alih youngsoo yang nampaknya sudah mengantuk.

" sayang, jangan sakiti temanmu. Aku bawa youngsoo dulu "

Keduanya mengabaikan sehun. Jongin masih mencubit kecil dongyun dan berhenti ketika yebin, teman sekolahnya dulu pergi

" hey, kekasihmu pergi "

" aku tidak punya pacar "

Jawab dongyun dengan mengusap pinggangnya.

" kau tahu, aku sudah menargetkan seseorang "

" eoh, siapa siapa ? cepat katakan ?"

" unnie/nunaa "

Minseok menjulurkan lidah, ia ikut bergosip dengan dongyun dan jongin.

" kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang "

" sudah diam, cepat katakan "

Dongyun menunjukkan wajah datarnya dan memutar tubuh. Mencari sosok gadis manis yang menjadi targetnya.

" arah jam 1 "

Kedua wanita tersebut langsung mencari sosok yang dikagumi dongyun.

" dress cokelat, rambut hitam panjang "

Jongin dan minseok sontak membulatkan mata. astaga bukankah itu

" KIM JIHO/KIM JiHO ?!"

" yaaap "

" kau gila "

" hey "

Itu adalah reaksi tidak terduga minseok pada dongyun

" gadis pendiam, cantik dan polos. Ooh my gooodd "

" nunaaa~~ "

Pekik dongyun tidak percaya.

X

X

X

X

Selesai pesta pernikahan yang begitu sederhana, mereka sekeluarga pergi ke penginapan terdekat. Tidak mungkin harus tidur di rumah jongin. ada penginapan sederhana yang direkomendasikan oleh dongyun. Tidak mewah tentunya, tapi bersih dan cukup baik untuk baby youngsoo. Sehun meletakkan youngsoo perlahan di ranjang. Mereka berdua menggantikan pakaian youngsoo terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu baru kedua ayah dan ibu baby berganti pakaian. Baru saja sehun membantu jongin melepas gaun, youngsoo sudah merengek. Ia lupa, youngsoo sedari tadi belum minum ASI.

" sehun cepat lepaskan, aku harus menyusuinya "

Sehun mempercepat kerja tangan dan menarik turun resleting gaun sang istri. Jongin yang merasa gaun tersebut longgar segera berlari ke tengah ranjang dan mengambil baby soo. Menggendongnya dan mengeluarkan payudara. Sehun hanya menatap keduanya, tanpa ada rasa nafsu sehun ikut duduk dihadapan jongin dengan melepas dasi dan membuka kancing kemeja

" mandilah dulu, setelah itu istirahat "

" nanti saja "

Sehun mencium pipi youngsoo dan melihat bagaimana putranya menghisap putting jongin dengan rakus.

" kau lapar ?"

" tidak, kenapa ?"

" tak apa, jika lapar aku bisa membeli makan diluar "

" tidak aku sudah kenyang "

CUP

"baiklah, aku akan mandi "

Sehun membuka kemeja dan pergi ke kamar mandi. 10 menit berlalu dan youngsoo sudah berhenti menghisap. Perlahan jongin melepas putingnya dan merebahkan bayinya. Ia membuka gaun dan mengambil bathrobe yang disediakan. Sehun muncul tak lama, jongin yang siap segera mendorong sehun untuk pergi dari pintu dan giliran dia yang membersihkan diri.

Esoknya, semua keluarga besar Oh dan Kim pindah ke Seoul. Bukan pindah, tapi lebih tepatnya pergi ke Seoul. Hyori masih setengah hati untuk pergi ke Seoul. Bukan karena dia anti, hey hyori juga pernah kesana. Mereka menggunakan subway seperti biasa. Selama di perjalanan, baby youngsoo hanya mau di gendong oleh nenek Kim. Bahkan ia menolak ASI yang di sodorkan jongin. Begitu sampai di Seoul, mereka semua pergi ke rumah baru Sehun. Rumah sederhana dengan taman belakang luas. Mereka akan menginap disana beberapa hari. Mengenalkan rumah baru untuk baby soo. Untuk luhan, rumah yang ia beli belum selesai dari tahap renovasi. Ada beberapa tambahan dan belum sempat pindah. Jadilah mereka tidur bersama di rumah sehun.

" ibu, kau ingin istirahat ?"

" mungkin. Ibu sedikit lelah "

" kemarikan youngsoo bu "

Hyori sudah ingin memindahkan tubuh youngsoo yang tertidur tapi yang ada malah si baby merengek tanda protes. Jongin menggigit bibir bawah merasa tidak enak dengan sang ibu.

" keluarlah, mungkin hari ini baby soo akan tidur bersama ibu saja "

" baiklah "

Jongin pun mengecup pipi sang putra dan kening hyori. Ia berjalan keluar tapi sebelumnya hyori memanggil sang putri

" jongin "

" ya "

" selamat untukmu sayang "

Jongin tidak bisa untuk tidak menangis. ia tersenyum kecil menahan tangis, ia hanya bisa mengangguk dan keluar dari kamar.

Minseok keluar dari kamar dengan pakaian santai. Ia berjalan kea rah dapur dan membuka lemari pendingin. Tenggorokannya haus dan ia perlu sesuatu untuk mendinginkannya. Sambil minum, minseok memutar bola matanya. Meneliti tyap rumah sehun. Luas dan nyaman. Ini kali pertama dia kemari dan tentu saja minseok belum paham betul sisi rumah.

" minseok "

" hmmb "

Ia menyudahi acara minum, dan menatap yifan

" kau sudah lapar ?"

" hmmb sedikit "

" kau mau pesan apa? Baba akan memesan makanan "

Yifan duduk si kursi counter dengan ponsel di tangan

" aku ingin salad sayur dingin, mungkin dengan ayam bakar madu "

" baiklah kita pesan itu saja "

" oh, tapi bagaimana dnegan yang lain ?"

" mereka setuju, ada tambahan ?"

 _'duduk didepan yifan '_

" tidak, itu saja hehehe "

Yifan ikut tersenyum, keduanya menoleh begitu mendengar derap kaki mendekat

" baba, beri tambahan kaki ayam pedas "

" call "

Sehun datang dan langsung duduk disamping minseok dan mengambil botol minum sang kakak ipar

" ambil sendiri sana "

" eung "

Sehun menggeleng tidak mau membuat minseok memutar bola mata kesal.

" dimana jongin ?"

" berkeliling "

" ikuuttt "

Minseok melompat turun dan mulai berteriak mencari jongin.

Jongin mulai berkeliling dari area belakang. Ada pintu kaca kecil disana, ia menggeser kekiri dan melihat ada kolam renang dengan ukuran tidak terlalu besar dan juga ada beberapa tanaman tropis yang cukup rindang. Menambah pemandangan hijau untuk matanya. Jongin menoleh ke belakang, melihat nyonya lu berlari kecil emnyusulnya

" rumahmu bagus yaa "

Ucap minseok dengan menggandeng tangan jongin

" youngsoo pasti betah bermain disini "

" rumahmu juga pasti bagus unnie. Ku dengar lu oppa bahkan merenovasinya "

" luhan memang berlebihan. Aku sudah bilang, beli rumah sederhana saja tapi yang ada... aaaahhh sudahlah "

" kau sudah melihat rumah kalian ?"

" belum "

Jongin meroliing eyes, ia kira minseok sudah mengerti bagaimana rumah mereka

" hehehe, aku tahu pun dari ucapan luhan saja "

Mereka duduk di ayunan, dan melihat kearah kolam

" sebenarnya ini juga berlebihan. Terlalu luas, dan mewah "

" ternyata benar "

" kenapa ?"

" kau pasti berkata seperti itu "

" emmm, aku tidak bisa membayangkan berapa won yang sehun keluarkan "

" sudahlah jangan bersedih, lagipula ini untuk masa depan bukan "

" kau benar. ya sudah aku nikmati saja "

Minseok memeluk erat jongin dan kembali mengajak berjalan. Mereka menaiki tangga di samping rumah yang membawa mereka ke balkon utama. Di balkon tersebut tersambung 2 pintu kamar utama. Minseok bisa melihat di kaca jendela jika salah satu kamar tersebut adalah kamar sehun jongin dan 1 lagi kamar baby yang masih difungsikan sebagai kamar tamu. Ada meja kayu berukuran sedang, 2 kursi single dan ada bangku panjang disana. Beberapa tanaman rumput yang ditanam di sekitar balkon dna juga pohon yang sama di kolam sana. Akhirnya mereka turun dan kembali ke ruang utama.

" kalian darimana saja ?"

" berkeliling "

" cepat kemari, ibu akan panggilkan ibumu "

Keduanya berjalan ke ruang tamu dan melihat beberapa makanan yang tadi di pesan oleh yifan. Hyori turun tak lama kemudian dengan membawa ayunan youngsoo. Bayi tersebut masih anteng tidur dengan boneka anjing putih hadiah dari minseok menjadi teman tidurnya.

X

X

X

X

Kehidupan putra keluarga Oh tidak lagi monoton, ada hal menyenangkan yang selalu terjadi setiap harinya. 2 bulan pasca menikah, minseok mendapati dirinya mengandung. Luhan senang bukan main, ia menyuruh jongin untuk pindah ke rumah bersama nyonya kim. Untuk sementara rumah Luhan sangat ramai. Lagipula minseok juga sangat rewel, tidak mau jauh-jauh dari hyori dan baby soo. minseok setiap hari meminta tidur berempat tanpa luhan. dan itu membuat luhan maupun sehun menahan segala umpatan untuk si ibu hamil. Oh ya, kehidupan keluarga harmonis Daniel dan umji juga tidak jauh berbeda. Minggu kemarin umji melahirkan putri pertama mereka dan diberi nama baby jisoo. Daniel sendiri yang menyampaikan kabar bahagia mereka. Jongin mengerti mengapa daniel tidak datang di pesta pernikahan mereka, karena kandungan umji sudah membesar membuat ia tidak bisa bepergian jauh.

Youngsoo tumbuh menjadi baby yang sangat montok. Usia nya menginjak 7 bulan dan jongin ingin sekali menjahit bibir siapapun yang berkata jika youngsoo adalah carbon copy dari sehun. Sebenarnya, jongin ikut andil tidak siih dalam proses pembuatan youngsoo? Ooh astaga. Lihat saja, daniel datang ke rumah luhan dengan kuanlin dan jisoo. Dan daniel tidak berhenti memuji kemiripan youngsoo

" 100% oh sehun "

" oppaaa, aku juga ikut andil "

" astaga hahaha, adik kecilku merajuk eoh? Kau tidak malu dengan youngsoo?"

Jongin hanya melirik tidak minat pada youngsoo yang belajar merangkak dengan kuanlin dan sehun.

" untuk apa? "

" astaga kau benar tidak malu ?"

Jongin acuh ia mendekati jisoo yang menggigit teter dengan air liur menetes di sudut bibirnya.

" aku ingin menggendong jisoo "

" baiklah "

Umji memindahkan dengan pelan baby jisoo dan ia menyandarkan punggung dan kepala jisoo di dada. Jongin mengecup beberapa kali pucuk kepala jisoo membuat bayi itu mendongak melihat siapa gerangan yang menciumnya. Minseok yang duduk di dekat jongin juga ikut menciumi si baby.

" mmmhh mmhh "

Jisoo mulai merengek tidak nyaman, ia memutar kepalanya dan bertemu pandang dengan jongin.

" peek aa boo "

Jisoo tertawa menunjukkan deretan gusi merah mudanya.

" peek a boo "

Lagi, jisoo dibuat tertawa dengan lelucon bayi oleh minseok. daniel dan umji juga tersenyum melihat putri mereka tidak rewel seperti biasa.

" nnaa nnaaa "

Jongin melirik ke kanan, youngsoo menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak suka. Apa-apaan itu kening berkerut persis seperti sehun. jongin acuh dan bermain lagi dengan jisooo

" NNAAAAA "

Teriak youngsoo dengan keras. Aksi protesnya karena sang ibu lebih memilih bayi perempuan daripadanya

" apa? sana main dengan daddymu "

Ujar jongin cuek, bukan benar-benar cuek. Ia hanya menggoda youngsoo. Youngsoo yang tidak terima segera mencoba merangkak. Beberapa kali merangkak, ia menyerah dan akhirnya

" nnnaa hikc "

" oh my, soo yaa. Sini dengan daddy "

" NNNAAA "

Ia menepis tangan sehun dan duduk tegak merentangkan kedua tangannya pada jongin. youngsoo yang mulai menangis dan jongin yang tertawa melihat youngsoo.

" hahahaha baiklah baiklah, kemarilah anak mommy. Jisoo yaa, kembali dengan dada mu okay "

" NNNAAA "

" iiya iya "

Semua orang yang ada di ruang tengah tertawa melihat youngsoo yang memekik heboh lantaran jongin mengecup jisoo. Jongin pun berjalan ke arah youngsoo dan menggendongnya. Ia duduk di tempat semula, dengan youngsoo yang ada dipangkuannya.

" kau cemburu eoh? Astaga kenapa daddymu sekali "

" kenapa aku ?"

Jongin melirik tidak minat

" kau kan memang begitu "

Sehun menatap jongin datar, ia melihat baby jisoo yang menatap mereka dengan kedua mata bulatnya.

" kuanlin, apa kau sayang dengan jisoo ?"

" eoh? Tentu caja, jicoo cantik cepelti ibu "

" kenapa cadelmu tidak hilang siiih "

" iiih tupai nunaa belicik "

Minseok dibuat gondok dengan kuanlin yang bergelanyut manja di pelukan umji.

Keluarga Kang sudah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu, setelah seharian bermain, akhirnya kuanlin merengek pulang karena mengantuk. Daniel tidak bisa menolak, ia akhirnya berpamitan. Dan sekarang youngsoo tidur sore bersama sehun di kamar. Posisi mereka tidak beraturan. Jongin yang memang tidak terbiasa tidur siang atau sore, harus berpatroli melihat ke kamar. Pasalnya ia takut jika youngsoo terjatuh karena ranjang mereka yang tinggi dan juga posisi tidurnya yang acak.

" astaga, bahkan tidur mereka pun sama. Banyak tingkah "

CUP

CUP

Sebelum jongin keluar kamar, ia mengecup kening suami dan putranya.

X

X

X

X

" soo "

" eung ?"

" sini "

Youngsoo yang sudah bisa berjalan, berjalan kecil menuju nenek oh. Meninggalkan mainan mobil yang kemarin luhan belikan. Langkah nya sudah mantap, bahkan ia sudah bisa berlari kencang. Di usianya yang ke 15 bulan, cucu pertama keluarga Oh dan Kim menjadi kebanggaan tersendiri.

" tidak lapar ?"

" eung? Cidak "

" nenek buat pudding pisang, mau ?"

" ji ?"

" minji masih tidur baby "

" eung "

Youngsoo mengangguk membuat joonmyeon menggendong cucu pertamanya menuju dapur.

Nenek dan cucu tersebut duduk dengan meluruskan kedua kaki mereka. Youngsoo yang berjalan makan sendiri ditemani joonmyeon begitu senang akan makanan kesukaannya, ditambah dengan tontonan kartu dengan karakter sponge kuning. Di apartemen ini hanya ada joonmyeon, youngsoo dan baby minji. Sedang kedua orang tua mereka menghadiri acara perusahaan, yifan? Dia ada di jepang untuk mengurus salah 1 cabang dari SIEMENS. Joonmyeon tidak ikut, lagipula hanya 2 hari dan yifan bisa melakukannya sendiri. Jadilah nenek 2 cucu tersebut menemani youngsoo dan minji

" mommy ?"

" masih pergi, nanti bawa kue buat youngsoo dan minji "

" nana?"

" iya kue banana "

Youngsoo tertawa, deretan gigi yang belum tumbuh sempurna membuat joonmyeon semakin gemas. Youngsoo mirip sekali dengan sehun ketika kecil.

" hiks hiks huweeeee huweee "

" ooh, adik minji bangun. Tunggu sebentar ya "

" kuutt "

Youngsoo ikut berdiri kala joonmyeon bangkit, ia meletakkan sendok plastic warna biru miliknya dan berjalan cepat mengikuti sang nenek. Minji yang terbangun mengepalkan tangan tanda protes dan kembali menangis.

" aigooo, si cantik bangun "

" huweeee hiks hiks "

" ji ji ji cu cu cu "

Youngsoo yang tidak bisa naik ke ranjang tinggi, hanya bisa berdiri di samping paha joonmyeon dan menepuk paha gemuk sang adik. Minji yang mendengar suara youngsoo segera diam dan berkedip imut. Mata turunan minseok begitu cantik, ia diam dan menggenggam tangan youngsoo yang terjulur.

Ceklek

" ibu disini, aku mencari di dapur ternyata disini "

Joonmyeon tersenyum melihat minseok datang bersama jongin

" mommy "

Youngsoo yang senang melihat sang ibu segera melepas genggaman minji dan berlari menabrak paha jongin.

" hey boy, kau tidak nakal kan ?"

" cidak "

" pintar, popo "

CUP CUP

Minji sudah pindah ke gendongan minseok, membuat joonmyeon menyuruh kedua menantu mereka keluar dari kamar.

" dada "

" hey boy, daddy ganti baju dulu okay "

Sehun segera berucap melihat gesture youngsoo yang memintanya di gendong.

Semuanya sudah berkumpul, minji duduk di ayunan milik youngsoo dulu. Baby boy ini sudah tidak mau tidur di situ, untuk adik katanya. Baiklah, adik disini adalah minji. Bukan adik yang lain. Luhan bermain bersama si cantik membuat gelak tawa minji yang terdengar keras sampai dapur.

" astaga, lu jangan berlebihan okay "

Pinta minseok dengan nada khawatir

" okey mimi "

Ucap luhan sambil mencium perut tambun minji dan lagi membuat putri cantik mereka tertawa lepas.

" hun, kapan ke daegu ?"

" kau ingin kapan ?"

" lusa ? 3 hari saja disana, kau keberatan ?"

" terserah, aku tidak terlalu banyak pekerjaan "

Ucapnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada sang istri, ia terlalu asyik menggambar bersama youngsoo.

" soo ya "

" eung ?"

" ke rumah nenek "

" nene ? "

" iya mau ?"

" au "

" mommy popo "

Youngsoo sudah memajukan bibirnya kearah pipi kanan jongin tapi yang ada

CUP

" YAAA "

Sehun yang jahil, malah menghalangi kecupan youngsoo pada jongin, dan yang ada malah sang putra mengecup pipi kanannya

" dada kaaal, kaaalll "

" iya dada mu nakal soo yaa "

" hahahaha awh awh astaga beaaarrr "

Sehun diserang dengan cubitan dari jongin dan pukulan tanpa tenaga dari youngsoo. Luhan yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka hanya menggeleng. Menatap minji yang berkedip dengan mata almondnya

" jangan melihat mereka oke "

Joonmyeon tersenyum, melihat kedua putra yang dulunya ia besar dengan sepenuh hati, sekarang memiliki keluarga sendiri. Melihat betapa sayangnya luhan pada minji, dan melihat sehun yang sangat perhatian pada youngsoo. Dulu mungkin ini yang ibunya rasakan, melihatnya dnegan yifan membangun keluarga. Ia tersenyum kecil dan memotret cucu, menantu dan putra mereka. Mengirimkan foto manis tersebut pada sang suami

 _' yi, cepatlah pulang '_

X

X

X

X

Sehun memandang jongin yang tertidur dengan nyenyak. Ada youngsoo di antara mereka. Putra tampan mereka tidur menghadap sehun dengan kedua tangan terkepal. Dengan memakai baju tanpa lengan dan celana pendek, ingat youngsoo suka dengan dingin. Jadi setiap malam, sehun harus mengalah untuk tidak menyalakan pendingin ruangan.

CUP CUP

Mengecup pipi youngsoo dan kening jongin. sehun menelentangkan diri dan menatap langit – langit kamar apartemennya. Meski jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 dini hari, ia masih terjaga.

" eungh da da da da "

Sehun menoleh, youngsoo mengigau dan mengganti posisi tidur menjadi berhadapan dengan sang ibu.

Ia hanya tidak menyangka, wanita yang ada di sampingnya telah menjadi miliknya. Kim menjadi oh Jongin. sehun tersenyum, ia merasa roda kehidupan nya tertarik mundur dan ia mengingat beberapa kejadian dimulai ia berkenalan dengan jongin, memainkan peran White Oh, membentak jongin, mengetahui siapa itu olive hingga kejadian ia menyatakan cinta ditengah guyuran hujan. Seperti kaset rusak, kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu berputar. Sehun tersenyum mengingat hal tersebut.

" kau belum tidur ?"

 _'menoleh menatap jongin '_

" apa aku membangunkanmu ?"

" tidak, hooaaaahhmm. Kau mau ditemani terjaga ?"

Sehun mengubah posisinya menjadi menghadap jongin. mengecup kepala bulat youngsoo terlebih dahulu

" tidak, tidurlah "

" tak apa, aku bisa menemanimu. Bagaimana ?"

" kau serius ?"

 _'mengangguk'_

" baiklah, temani aku di balkon "

Sehun turun lebih dulu, membuat suara sepelan mungkin agar youngsoo tidak terbangun. Mereka berdua sudah ada di balkon, jongin memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Ia tidak tahan dingin. Dan tiba-tiba tubuhnya merasa hangat karena pelukan sehun dan nafas hangat suami tampannya menerpa kulit lehernya. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka saling berpelukan

" ada apa? "

" tidak ada "

" aneh sekali ?"

Sehun memutar tubuh jongin menjadi menghadap dirinya

CHU

" aku hanya memikirkan bagaimana kita beberapa tahun lalu ?"

" eoh? Untuk apa ?"

" tidak ada, aku hanya teringat saja "

Jongin tersenyum, dengan jahil ia meletakkan kedua lengan kurusnya di pundak sehun. Posisi mereka sangat dekat, mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan berbagi ciuman.

" dulu, aku jelek sekali ya "

" kau ti…. "

" jujur "

Sehun menahan tawa setengah mati, jongin mengerutkan kening dan itu lucu sekali

" baiklah aku jujur, kau itu jelek dengan kacamata bulat dan rambut kuncir 2 mu. Terlihat kuno dan aku tidak suka "

Jongin mempoutkan bibir, ia ingin melepaskan pelukannya tapi sehun menahan tubuh jongin agar tetap di tempat

" kau hanya tidak bisa melihat kecantikanmu sendiri. Membuatmu tidak memperdulikan penampilan. Aku benar bukan ?"

" aku tidak bisa berdandan asal kau tahu "

" aku tahu "

" aku tidak cantik dan seksi "

" aku juga tahu "

" kalau tahu mengapa mengejarku eoh "

Sehun memeluk tubuh jongin erat, mencuri 1 ciuman di bibir tebal sang istri

" itu karena aku mencintaimu olive. Aku mencintai kim jongin dan olive kim "

" bohong "

Ujar jongin dengan nada merajuk

" astaga sayang, untuk apa aku berbohong. Kalau aku tidak mencintaimu, aku tidak akan menikahimu dan berbuat senekat ini padamu "

" aish "

Sehun tertawa kecil sebelum menyambar bibir sang istri. Berawal dari kecupan, menjadi lumatan. Sehun memeluk erat sang istri membuat jongin berjinjit dan menaiki kedua kaki sehun. Tinggi mereka memang tidak jauh, tapi sehun masih harus menunduk untuk bisa menikmati bibir jongin.

" baiklah sayang, aku tahu kau menikmatinya. Tapi tidak sekarang, ada youngsoo disini "

" huh ?"

Nyuuuutttt

" aawwhhh "

" dasar mesuuumm iiihhhh "

X

X

X

X

END

udah udah, udahaaan ceritanya wkwkwk…. Udah pada mabok kan yaa.. hihihi…. Baiklah ini adalah ff kedua yang udah tamat…. Untuk semuanya yang udah berpatisipasi, nunaa ucapkan terima kasih sebanyak banyaknya. Maaf jika membuat kalian bete karena typo bertebaran, cerita pasaran dan cerita acak adul. Maaf juga tidak kalau nunaa tidak balas review kalian, terlalu jutek atau apapun itu. Nunaa haturkan maaf sebesar-besarnya. Sekali lagi terima kasih…

kalau begitu, Sampai jumpa di cerita berchapter lainnya. Annyeong pay pay…..


End file.
